Senior Year
by MakiSakura
Summary: The Vampire Diaries with my OC's in season 4
1. Characters

Name: Emma

Nickname: Em

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brunette

Family: Gilbert / Petrova

Species: Human / Doppelgänger

...

Name: Isabella

Nickname: Izzy

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Family: (biological) Salvatore, (marriage) Colvin

Species: Vampire

...

Name: Elisaveta

Nickname: Elizabeth (goes by), Lizzie

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Family: Petrova / Pierce

Species: Witch / Vampire

...

Name: Rosie

Nickname: Rose

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Brown

Family: Lockwood (Mason's daughter)

Species: Werewolf / Witch / Doppelgänger

(What Rosie's wolf looks like)

...

Name: Liam

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Light Brown

Family: Forbes

Species: Human

...

Name: Evelyn

Nickname: Eve

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Family: Zhu

Species: Vampire

...

Name: Sally

Nickname: Sal

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Family: Davidsons

Species: Witch

...

Name: Scott

Eye Color: Light Brown

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Family: Jackson

Species: Hybrid

...

Name: Derek

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Brown

Family: Jackson

Species: Werewolf

...

Name: Morgana

Nickname: Gana

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Blonde

Family: Mikaelson

Species: Original Vampire / Doppelgänger

...

Cast:

Nina Dobrev - Emma Gilbert

Kate Beckinsale - Isabella Salvatore

Shelley Henning - Elizabeth Pierce

Lily Collins - Rosie Lockwood / Esmeralda

Colton Haynes - Liam Forbes

Arden Cho - Evelyn Zhu

Chrishell Stubbs - Sally Davidsons

Dylan O'Brien - Scott Jackson

Grant Gustin - Derek Jackson

Olivia Holt - Morgana Mikaelson

Tia Mowry - Sabrina Davidsons (4.01 Growing Pains)

Jennifer Lawrence - Elizabeth Pierce / Serena Blackwell (4.08 We'll Always Have Bourbon Street)

Luke Perry - Rusty Andrews (4.17 Because the Night)

Logan Browning - Regina Gerard (4.20 The Originals)


	2. Growing Pains

**Day One**

 **Morning - Gilbert House - Emma/Elena's room**

There was a bright white light and the sounds of church bells ringing, sirens, and yard work going on could be heard.

Suddenly, Elena gasped for air and woke up.

Isabella sat next to her, putting her hands on her friends shoulders to calm her down.

Stefan and Damon were sitting nearby, watching them.

Elena seemed confused about what is going on around her. "Isabella?"

"Hey." Isabella told her, slowly, reluctantly pulling her hands away. "I'm right here. You've been in and out for hours."

"Wha-what happened?" Elena asked.

Isabella hesitated, looking over her shoulder to look at Damon.

Damon was numb and angry.

Isabella sighed, looking at Elena. "You were in an accident."

"Oh, my God." Elena told them. "Matt, is he-?"

"Alive?" Damon finished. Stefan, Elena and Morgana looked at him. "Ask Stefan, the guy who pulled Matt out of the lake. Or Emma, who is right downstairs, who gave him CPR until he came back to life. The heroes."

Elena looked at Stefan. "Thank you. I-I should thank Emma, too. I thought that I..." She looked up. "How did you-?"

"Save you?" Damon finished. "He didn't."

"When Jeremy and Isabella brought you to the hospital before all this happened, your injuries were worse than anyone knew." Stefan told her. "Meredith Fell made a choice, she used Damon's blood to heal you."

"And when Rebekah ran Matt's truck off the road, you had vampire blood in your system, Elena." Damon finished.

Elena started to panic as she came to the realization of the truth. "Oh, my God. Does-does that mean that I... Am I dead?" Isabella looked down. Elena shook her head, tears in her eyes. "No, no, no, no! That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Maybe it doesn't have to." Stefan told her. "I talked to Bonnie. She says she's stronger than ever. There might be something that she can do to help you."

"No, the only thing that's going to help is for you to feed and complete the transition." Damon told her.

Stefan looked over his shoulder to look at him. "We have all day before she has to feed, Damon. That's a day to exhaust every possible way out of this."

"There is no way out of it." Damon told them. "We all know the drill. You feed or you die. There is no door number three."

"I was ready to die." Elena told them, crying. "I was supposed to die. I don't-–I don't want to be-I can't be a vampire. If there's something that Bonnie can do, we have to try."

"We will." Stefan told her. "We'll try everything."

Damon scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Your choice, Elena. As always."

Damon stood, walking away.

Stefan stood, following him.

Isabella looked at Elena.

Elena was still crying.

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Elizabeth and Emma were standing together at the kitchen island counter, across from each other.

"You saved a man's life, Emma." Elizabeth told her. "Can't say that I'm surprised, but I can say that I'm impressed." She turned around, opening a cupboard, pulling out four glasses. "Especially after having to struggle against a tumor on the carotid just to stay alive." She turned around, grabbing a bottle of bourbon, looking up, pointing at Nicola. "You know, that is why nobody should underestimate a Petrova, human or vampire."

Elizabeth poured bourbon within the four glasses.

Emma propped herself against the counter, looking at her. "You don't have to pretend to be okay, Elizabeth. Not around me. You know I wouldn't judge you."

"Yeah, because you have no room to judge." Elizabeth told her, holding a glass toward her. "Here. Drink." Damon walked in. Elizabeth handed him one of the glasses. Stefan walked in. Elizabeth looked at him. "Way to get her hopes up for something that's never happened in the history of vampirism."

"You know what?" Stefan asked. "None of you were there the day Elena looked me in the eye and told me she absolutely never wanted this."

Damon drank the whole glass in one sip. "Then you shouldn't have let her die."

"He never meant for her to die." Emma told him. "She asked him to help Matt first, and he did, asking me to save his life because he was so close to being dead himself."

"And now the world has one more quarterback." Damon told her. "Bravo, Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes, turning away from him, taking a sip of her drink.

"I made a choice that I will regret for the rest of my life." Stefan told them. "Now let me try to fix it."

"Let me know when you two stop being dicks." Elizabeth told them. "I'll be at home."

Elizabeth finished her drink, walking toward the door.

Stefan turned after her. "Wait. Elizabeth." Elizabeth turned to look at him. "I'm sorry about..."

"You guys wanted him dead and out of our lives for good." Elizabeth told them. "Don't pretend you're not gloating inside."

Elizabeth walked out, leaving.

Stefan sighed, walking into the living room.

Damon looked in the direction Elizabeth had walked away. "That psycho sure did get under her skin." Emma scoffed, shaking her head, turning away from him, walking toward the door. "What?"

Emma didn't answer, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Emma/Elena's room**

Elena stood, looking into the mirror on her vanity, checking her gums, holding her head.

The light bulb in the lamp was short-circuiting, flickering.

Elena turned toward the door. "I need to see Matt. Or thank Nicola for saving Matt. Or see if Kacie and Caroline are okay. Or all of the above."

Isabella stood in her way of the door. "You can after things get better. Okay. Jer, stop lurking in the doorways and help me, please."

Jeremy was standing in the doorway to the hall.

Elena looked at them in relief. "Jer." Jeremy walked into the room. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Isabella and Elena. Elena wrapped her arms around Jeremy and Isabella. Elena pulled away, stepping closer to Isabella, putting either of her hands on her shoulders, crying happily. "How is Elizabeth alive? I thought she died."

"Yeah, I thought she was gonna die." Isabella told her, chuckling nervously, holding her wrists.

The light bulb in the lamp was still flickering.

Elena looked toward it, hearing the short-curciting.

Jeremy noticed. "Are you okay? I watched Vicki go through this. She was a mess."

"And I actually had to go through it." Isabella told her. "My emotions were all over the place. All these old memories came flooding back."

Elena looked from the light bulb to her siblings. "I'm fine. I'm not Vicki."

"No, you're not." Jeremy agreed. "You're you. You act like everything's okay so no one worries about you but you need help."

Elena kept glancing at the light bulb.

"Yeah, and now we lost Ric and Tyler." Isabella told her.

"I said I'm fine, okay?" Elena asked snappily. Isabella tilted her head as if to tell her, told you so. "I-I'm sorry, I... Have you talked to Bonnie or Sally?"

"Yeah." Jeremy answered. "They said when I was shot, Bonnie made some plea to the witch spirits to bring me back, and they listened."

"Yeah, but the consequences were horrible." Elena told him.

"And what could be more horrible than you turning into a vampire?" Jeremy asked. "You won't be able to handle the transition as well as Isabella did."

Isabella raised her eyebrows. "I handled the transition well? Who lied to you? Bonnie and Sally said that they'll look into this, yes. But Sally's worried about Bonnie tapping into dark magic."

"We're gonna find a way out of this." Elena told them. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"I hope so." Jeremy told her, walking out, leaving.

Elena glared at the flickering light, walking closer, pulling off the lamp shade, squeezing the bulb until it shattered.

Isabella raised her eyebrows. "Feel better?"

Elena sighed, nodding. "Yeah, I do."

...

 **Lockwood Cellar**

Klaus' desiccated body was lying in a coffin.

Sally and Bonnie were staring at it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Tyler/Klaus asked.

Sally and Bonnie turned around to see Klaus in Tyler's body entering the cellar.

"What is that doing here, Klaus?" Sally asked. "The deal we made with Tyler was that you'd leave his body and jump into someone else's the first chance you got."

"Yes, when I assumed I'd be a pile of ash." Tyler/Klaus told them. "But apparently, fate and oxygen intervened and there I am." He walked toward the coffin. "Put me back."

"We can't right now." Bonnie told him.

"Your history teacher outed Tyler, Kacie and Caroline to the Council." Tyler/Klaus told them. "They're on a war path, and this body's vulnerable."

"We have to help Elena before she has to feed." Bonnie told him.

Tyler/Klaus shook his head. "Elena's dead and no longer my concern."

"You're forgetting who just saved your life." Bonnie told him.

Tyler/Klaus grabbed Bonnie by the throat. "And you're forgetting that I could rip your tongue out. Now put me back."

"If we can keep Elena human, you'll still have an endless blood supply to make your hybrids." Sally told him. "Isn't that what you really want?"

Tyler/Klaus released Bonnie.

Sally and Bonnie walked toward the exit.

Tyler/Klaus rushed in front of them to stop them. "Same rules apply. No one knows. No one. Do you understand me?"

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Hallway**

Meredith was walking down the hallway.

A man and some deputies approached her.

Meredith looked at the man. "Pastor Young! To what do we owe the honor? And don't tell me it's your blood pressure again."

"Honestly, Dr. Fell, I wish it were." Pastor Young told her. He turned to the deputies behind him. "Blood bank's in the basement. One of you sweep the rooms."

The deputies walked away.

"What are you doing?" Meredith asked.

"Adding a few security measures." Pastor Young answered. "The blood in this place has a habit of flying off the shelves."

"Who gave you that authority?" Meredith asked.

"The Council." Pastor Young answered. "They've entrusted me to secure the town and unlike some of our Founding Families, I don't have conflicting interests."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Meredith asked.

"Alaric Saltzman told us everything, Meredith." Pastor Young told her. "Probably time to start looking for a new job."

Pastor Young walked away, leaving Meredith in shock.

...

 **Matt's Hospital Room**

Matt and Rosie were in the room together.

Matt had been discharged from the hospital, getting ready to leave. "Elena doesn't want to be a vampire."

"She doesn't want to be dead and now she's not." Rosie told him. "This isn't your fault, Matt."

"It's all my fault." Matt told her. "I was driving. I was saved. She's a vampire because of me."

Rosie looked around. "Shh! Cool it on the V word, and don't you even think about saying the W word. I'm a fugitive, remember? I'm supposed to be halfway to Florida by now."

"If the Council is after you, then why are you here?" Matt asked.

"Because I don't know where to go." Rosie answered sadly, tears in her eyes. "Tyler's dead and everything's different now. My cousin's dead, and I..." She started to cry. Matt wrapped his arms around her. Rosie cried into his shoulder, taking a deep breath to calm down, looking up. "And I just needed to see that you were okay."

"I'm okay." Matt told her. "But you're not."

Rosie sniffed. "I will be."

Rosie seemed to hear something, pulling away, looking over her shoulder to look at the door.

An officer opened the door, seeing Matt standing alone. Rosie had disappeared.

"Can I help you?" Matt asked.

"Sorry." The officer told him, pulling out his dispatch radio. "All good here."

The officer stepped out of the room, closing the door.

Matt breathed a sigh of relief.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

An officer was handcuffing Carol.

Pastor Young was standing nearby.

"What's going on?" Carol asked.

The officer started to lead Carol out of her house.

"We just need to ask you a few questions about your children." Pastor Young told her.

"You can't arrest me." Carol told him. "I'm the Mayor of this town!"

Pastor Young watched her go. "Not anymore, you're not."

...

 **Town Square**

Liz and Liam were walking and talking together in the parking lot of the police station.

"So you really believe that Caroline is really alive?" Liv asked.

Liam nodded. "I just talked to her, Mom. She said she was going to the hospital to make sure Matt and Rosie were okay."

Liz nodded toward her police car. "Then we're going to the hospital."

Pastor Young and several deputies surrounded Liam and Liz.

Pastor Young looked at Liz. "Sorry, Liz, you're not going to work today."

"What are you talking about?" Liz asked.

Liam looked around at the deputies surrounding them. "What's going on?"

"They're taking your mother's badge." Pastor Young answered. "She's not fit to protect us anymore."

Liam scoffed softly, shaking his head. "You have no idea what you're up against."

"On the contrary, Liam, I've already taken her deputies." Pastor Young told him. "We've got the entire town's supply of vervain. Our next stop is the Salvatore house. We're making our move." Liam looked around. "Now, why don't you tell us where you're sister is? If anyone knows, you do."

Liam shook his head. "I have no idea."

Pastor Young nodded. "We'll find her, with or without your cooperation."

"What makes you so sure I'd even know?" Liam asked, raising his eyebrows. "Last I heard, she, Tyler and Rosie Lockwood were on the run because of you. She's probably halfway to Washington by now."

Liz looked at Liam with approval, as if she was proud her son didn't break under the pressure.

Pastor Young smirked.

Liam merely looked at him, not saying a word.

...

 **Forbes House - Foyer**

Caroline walked toward the front door. Her phone was ringing. She answered. "Liam. Hey."

"Caroline, where are you?" Liam asked. "And tell me it's far away."

"Where am I?" Caroline asked. "Uh... Good question. Uh... there's just a whole lot of boring highways. Why, is everything okay?"

...

 **Outside**

Caroline walked out of the house. She went to lock the front door.

An officer came up from behind Caroline, stabbing a shot of vervain into her neck.

Caroline dropped her phone

Liam heard the commotion. "Care, what's going on?"

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Elizabeth walked into the library, pouring herself a drink, looking forward in numb motionless, looking like a thousand thoughts were passing through her head at once, as if she was trying to convince herself not feel anything about Klaus' death. She placed her drink down on the table without taking a sip, not a moment later.

...

 **Outside**

Emma was walking toward then house when she heard something behind her. She turned around to look around, but no one was there. She turned forward.

Deputies stood in front of her, aiming guns at her.

Emma jumped. "Jesus. Not this again." Pastor Young walked closer. "Pastor Young? What the hell is going on here?"

"Well, I'm looking for your ancestor, Emma." Pastor Young answered. "I have men going to the Gilbert house, and looking all over town for Stefan, Isabella, Elizabeth and Damon. If we can't find them, we know a decent way to get to them."

"You really want to go up against them?" Emma asked. "If you hurt anyone that they care about, they will find you."

"Well, that's what we're hoping for." Pastor Young told her.

"And then they will kill you." Emma finished.

"Are you sure about that?" Pastor Young asked. "Now, I know that you just survived the very thing that nearly killed you, and I applaud you for it, and I knew your father, and I'm sorry, but you're going to have to come with us."

"I'm guessing that the absence of the word 'willingly' is intentional." Emma stated. No one answered. Emma exhaled in annoyance. "Great." The deputies walked toward the house. Emma tried to run toward the house. "Elizabeth!"

The deputies held Emma back.

...

 **Inside - Library**

Elizabeth heard Emma's yell in the distance, turning her head in the direction it had come from. "Emma? Whoever's there, leave Emma alone and get the hell out of here. I'm not in the mood. If you piss me off, you're dead." An arrow soared toward her back. Elizabeth rushed to turn around, catching the arrow before it shot into her heart, looking at the Deputy who had shot it. "You're dead."

Elizabeth tossed the arrow aside, rushing toward the deputy, snapping his neck, letting the dead body fall.

An arrow soared toward her head.

Elizabeth caught it, turning around, using vampire speed and strength to throw it through the shooter's skull, watching the dead body fall.

An arrow shot into her leg.

Elizabeth groaned, lowering to her knees, pulling the arrow out of her leg.

A deputy appeared behind her, stabbing her in the neck with a vervain syringe, injecting her.

Elizabeth barely clung to conscious, falling.

The deputies caught her, pulling her toward the door as she seeped into unconsciousness.

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Elena and Stefan were sitting at the island.

Elena took a bite of a sandwich and chewed.

"It's disgusting." Stefan told her.

"No, it's, um..." Elena trailed off, her mouth full.

"It's disgusting." Stefan repeated.

"Yeah, I'm gonna puke." Elena told him, spitting out the sandwich into a napkin. "I never thought I'd be saying this, but I can't stop thinking about blood."

"I should have saved you first." Stefan told her. "You shouldn't be going through this right now."

"No." Elena told him. "If you had saved me, then Matt would be dead. What do you think I'd be going through then?" Stefan poured himself a drink, taking a sip. Elena stood, walking over to him. "Stefan, listen to me. You did the right thing. You did what you always do. You respected my choice."

"And what am I supposed to do if Bonnie and Sally can't figure out a way to help you, huh?" Stefan asked. "Because then you have another choice to make. Either let yourself die or be a vampire."

"Well, then, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Elena told him. She paused, laughing. "Oh, my God, did-did I just say 'cross that bridge'?"

Elena started to laugh maniacally.

"You're laughing." Stefan told her. "I'm pretty sure you don't actually think that's funny."

Elena was still laughing, shaking her head. "I-I can't stop, though."

"Your emotions are a bit heightened today." Stefan told her. "A lot heightened." Elena continued to laugh until she started to cry. Stefan wrapped his arms around her. "Hey. Shh, shh. It's okay. It's okay."

"I'm sorry." Elena told him. "I..."

Stefan pulled away, placing a hand on either of her cheeks. "Listen to me. No matter what happens, I'm here for you. I can help you." Elena looked out the window, narrowing her eyes due to the brightness of the sunlight. "Why don't you go back upstairs where it's dark? I'll clean up."

Elena started to walk away, shielding her eyes from the sun.

...

 **Emma/Elena's Room**

 **(Song:) Twice - Little Dragon**

Elena walked in, walking toward her bed, laying down. She started to remember the first time she really met Damon.

...

 **Flashback - 3.22 "The Departed"**

 **Night - Road**

Damon appeared in front of Elena. "Katherine."

"No, um, I..." Elena trailed off, looking behind her to make sure he wasn't talking to someone else. She looked at Damon. "I'm Elena."

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Gilbert House - Emma/Elena's Room**

Elena continued to lay down, closing her eyes, remembering. She rolled over onto her side.

...

 **Flashback - 3.22 "The Departed"**

 **Night - Road**

Damon and Elena were talking.

"You just really remind me of someone." Damon told her. "I'm Damon."

"Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere." Elena told him.

"You're one to talk." Damon told her. "You're out here all by yourself."

"It's Mystic Falls." Elena told him. "Nothing bad ever happens here."

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Gilbert House - Emma/Elena's Room**

Elena was still laying in bed. She scoffed at what she had said in the memory because of all the bad things that had happened since.

...

 **Flashback - 3.22 "The Departed"**

 **Night - Road**

Damon and Elena were talking.

"You want what everybody wants." Damon told her.

"So, Damon, tell me." Elena told him. "What is it that I want?"

Damon walked closer to her. "You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger." He compelled Elena. "I want you to get everything that you're looking for, but right now I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing that I'm in town yet. Goodnight, Elena."

Elena blinked.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Gilbert House - Emma/Elena's Room**

Elena pulled herself out of the memory, looking touched and in awe. She relaxed back into bed, hoping to get some rest.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Painting Room**

Rebekah and Morgana stood in the mansion, alone.

Rebekah walked slowly around the room, looking around sadly, tears in her eyes.

Morgana looked at the drawings Klaus had drawn, picking one up, looking as if she was going to cry and scream over his death again, throwing it down, pushing all the rest of the pictures onto the floor in a fit of rage, yelling in frustration, turning away from the desk.

Rebekah walked toward Morgana. "Gana..."

Morgana turned to face her. "I was let out of a box for this?"

Rebekah stood in front of Morgana, looking as if she didn't know what to do. She looked behind her as Damon approached them. "You should know better than to sneak up on ladies."

"Good advice." Damon told her. "Have you seen any?"

Morgana turned to face Damon. "Tragic about Elena. Not to make a gray cloud grayer, but does Matt even have automobile insurance?"

Morgana turned away from Damon, walking past Rebekah.

Rebekah sighed, turning to face her.

Damon tried to stake Rebekah with the indestructible white oak stake. Rebekah turned around, catching his wrist, preventing him from killing her.

Morgana rushed toward Damon, standing behind him, snapping his neck, letting him fall.

Someone started to shoot from outside with wooden bullets, stakes and arrows.

Morgana was shot through the back, into the heart, desiccating, temporarily dying.

Rebekah turned to face her. "Morgana!"

Morgana fell to the floor.

Rebekah turned toward the window.

An arrow shot into her chest. Rebekah started to desiccate, temporarily dying, falling to the floor.

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Stefan and Isabella were standing together, talking across the island.

"She's not gonna make it through the transition if she keeps saying, 'I can't be a vampire'." Isabella told him. "Everyone in her life is a vampire. Caroline, Evelyn, Elizabeth, Damon, you, me... If we can't find a way out of it for her, then she's gonna have to get used to it."

...

 **Foyer**

Isabella was walking downstairs, turning toward the kitchen. She stopped when the door opened, turning to face it.

Pastor Young stood on the porch.

"Pastor Young?" Isabella asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Surround her." Pastor Young called.

Deputies walked into the open door, raising their guns toward Evelyn.

Isabella looked around at all of the guns pointed at her, still being circled.

Stefan walked out of the kitchen, toward them.

"What's going..." Stefan trailed off, looking around. Stefan slowed to a stop when he saw what was happening. "On?"

Elena walked downstairs, the first one she saw being Isabella. "Isabella?"

"Elena, don't move." Isabella told her.

Elena slowed to a stop, looking around.

...

 **Lockwood Cellar**

Tyler/Klaus was sitting on the coffin containing his body, calling someone.

On the road, Rosie was in her car, driving, when her phone rang. She pressed a button on the radio to answer, hearing the conversation through the speakers of the car. "Yeah? On the run of my life here. Who's calling?"

Tyler/Klaus smirked. "Who do you think?"

Rosie's breath caught in surprise. "Ty?"

"Who else would it be?" Tyler/Klaus asked.

"Oh, my God." Rosie told him in relief. "I thought you were dead."

Tyler/Klaus shrugged. "I'm not easy to kill. Hey, where are you?"

"On the road." Rosie answered. "You and Caroline were supposed to be with me."

"Well, I need to see you." Tyler/Klaus told her, looking at the blood bags in his hand, containing the last of Elena's human blood. "How far out there are you?"

"A few hours, give or take." Rosie answered.

"Good." Tyler/Klaus told her. "Turn around. You'll make it back after dark, but then we could figure out to do then."

"Of course, Ty." Rosie told him, making a U-turn, driving back in the other direction. "I'm just so glad you're alive."

Tyler/Klaus smirked. "I'll see you soon, Rosie."

Tyler/Klaus hung up.

In her car, Rosie smiled in relief, thinking she had been talking to her cousin and not being led into a trap.

In the cellar, his phone started to ring. Tyler/Klaus looked at it. Caller I.D.: **Mom.**

"You incessant woman." Tyler/Klaus told her in annoyance, answering the phone, sounding like Tyler when he spoke. "Hey, Mom. What's up?"

Carol was in the Lockwood Mansion. "Tyler, thank God. Are-are you okay? Is Rosie okay?"

"Fine." Tyler/Klaus told her. "I just talked to her. She's okay. Why? What's going on?"

Carol poured herself a drink. "Pastor Young had me arrested this morning. The Council grilled me on your and Rosie's whereabouts. Tyler, don't tell me where you are, the less I know the better."

Tyler/Klaus looked annoyed. "Mom, we're okay. Relax."

"You didn't answer your phone, honey." Carol told him. "I was so scared that you were with Caroline."

"Why?" Tyler/Klaus asked. "What happened to Caroline?"

"The Council took her." Carol answered. "Just like they took Emma Gilbert and Elizabeth Pierce."

Tyler/Klaus grew angry. "What do you mean, they took them?"

...

 **On the Road**

A black van was being escorted by two police cars, one in front and one in back.

...

 **Van**

Caroline, Elizabeth, Rebekah and Morgana were restrained to the walls, hearing the police sirens outside.

Elizabeth and Caroline were already awake.

Elizabeth looked around. "Em? Emma? Where the hell's Emma?"

"I don't know." Caroline told her.

"Oh, I swear to God, if they screw up her recovery and she dies, I will kill every last one of them." Elizabeth told her.

Caroline nodded nervously. "Let's hope and pray that they don't."

Morgana woke, trying to struggle free.

Elizabeth looked around Rebekah to look at Morgana. "Vervain ropes. Looks like Alaric outed us all to the Council."

"The Council?" Morgana repeated. Rebekah woke. "What exactly do they think they can do to us?" Rebekah took in her surroundings, trying to pull free. "Don't bother."

The tires suddenly screeched.

The van flipped over the road over and over again. The force of the accident was enough to do more than just jostle them.

The van landed on its side, with the girls lying down now, fine, but in shock.

"What the hell happened?" Rebekah asked.

The door was ripped off by Tyler/Klaus.

Caroline looked at him in shock. "Tyler?"

"I thought you were dead." Elizabeth told him.

"I'm harder to kill than you think." Tyler/Klaus told her, ripping the vervain ropes off of Elizabeth, freeing her.

Caroline began to cry in relief. "You're alive. How are you alive?"

Elizabeth sat up quickly, turning to Caroline, tearing the ropes away, helping her up. "No time. Come on, we've got to go."

Caroline and Elizabeth climbed out of the van, out of sight.

Tyler/Klaus started to follow them.

"Wait, what about us?" Rebekah asked.

Tyler/Klaus looked in the direction Caroline and Elizabeth had left to make sure they weren't listening. He looked at Morgana and Rebekah. "Keep them busy, little sisters."

Tyler/Klaus walked out, leaving.

Morgana watched him go in shock. "No. That's not possible!"

Morgana and Rebekah struggled to free themselves, but unable to, they gave up.

...

 **Outside**

One of the police cars had been completely destroyed and another silver SUV was seen with its front end smashed in.

The other police car that had been escorting the van, which was further up the road, turning around, starting to drive back toward the van.

Caroline and Elizabeth stood in the street, looking at the destruction caused.

"Oh... my... God." Caroline told her.

Tyler/Klaus stepped outside the van.

A cop escort car drove toward them, sirens blaring.

The deputy driving was the one who shot an arrow into Elizabeth's leg and who vervained her.

Tyler/Klaus grabbed Elizabeth by the arm. "Elisaveta. I know what you're thinking, and now is not the time for revenge fantasies."

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder to look at Tyler/Klaus, defiant and determined. "They have Emma. I'm not leaving until I know exactly where she is."

Caroline grabbed Tyler/Klaus, rushing away into the woods.

The deputy pulled over to a stop, looking around in confusion, pulling out his gun. He looked toward the overturned van. No one was there. He looked toward the other damaged escort cars. No one was there.

Elizabeth appeared next to the door, ripping it off, pulling him out, gripping him by his collar.

The deputy tried to shoot her.

Elizabeth kicked the gun out of his hands. "Where the hell is Emma Gilbert?" The deputy didn't answer. Elizabeth pulled him forcefully toward the front of the car, pushing him face-first onto the hood of the car, kneeling to pick up the gun, keeping him restrained, standing, aiming the gun into his back. "We're gonna play a little game. You tell me where she is, or I will blow off your kneecaps. You're not gonna be much of a vampire hunter without those."

"Go to hell." the Deputy told her.

Elizabeth aimed the gun at the back of his knee, shooting, making him scream in pain. "Wrong answer." She looked at the blood, transforming briefly, looking at the Deputy. "Need you know, I haven't fed in days. And you just smell so damn good. I don't smell a drop of vervain in you." She pressed the gun to his head. "So tell me where she is!"

The Deputy didn't answer.

Elizabeth was annoyed and angry, shooting the Deputy in the back.

The deputy screamed. "Please!"

"Then tell me where Emma is, and I'll make the pain go away." Elizabeth told him.

"All I know is that there's a barn where they're keeping the vampires." the Deputy told her. "I don't know where your step sibling is. I swear."

Elizabeth pulled the Deputy to his feet, looking at him, smiling a small smile. "Thank you. That zeros it down to almost nowhere." She started to transform, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm really hungry." She ravaged his neck, feeding, making him scream. The Deputy stopped fighting, stopped screaming, dead. Kaylin let his dead body fall to the ground, wiping the blood away. "You don't want to pick a fight with me."

Elizabeth rushed away.

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

Jeremy was picking up stuff from the floor.

Liz, Liam and Damon stood with Jeremy.

Evelyn walked in.

"They're gone." Jeremy told them. "Whoever nailed Morgana and Rebekah, whoever kidnapped Elizabeth and Emma, took them too." He looked at Liz. "Please tell me you have something. Anything."

Meredith walked out of the kitchen, walking toward them.

"I can't." Liz told him. "The Council locked Carol and me out of our offices. Files, computers, everything."

"So, the Mayor and the Sheriff never contemplated a backup plan, Liz?" Damon asked, stalking closer.

Liz gave him a look.

"Damon, relax." Meredith told him. She looked at Liam. "When Caroline called to say she got away, did she know where they were planning to take her?"

Liam shook his head. "No. Just that she was in some van in the middle of nowhere and she and Elizabeth managed to escape."

"Perfect." Evelyn told them sarcastically. "We've narrowed it down to nowhere."

Matt knocked on the open front door, walking in. "Hey, is Elena here?"

Damon turned around, rushing toward Matt, grabbing his throat, pushing him against the wall. "In what world are you the one that gets to live?"

Jeremy tried to pull Damon away from Matt. "Damon, stop. It wasn't his fault."

"Let him go, Damon!" Liam told him. "Now!"

Matt tried to pry Damon's hands off his throat.

Evelyn pulled Damon away from Matt forcefully, turning to face him. "You need to calm down."

Matt breathed heavily.

Damon narrowed his eyes at Evelyn.

...

 **Pastor Young's House - Kitchen**

Emma was sitting at a table.

There was a deputy standing behind her.

Pastor Young sat across from her at the table.

"I'm surprised you don't want me locked up in the farm with Morgana and Rebekah." Emma told him half-sarcastically.

"Well, most of us do." Pastor Young told her. "Then there are people like me, who are more lenient."

"Lenient?" Emma repeated. "You brought me here against my will."

"You've harbored, aided and abetted vampires." Pastor Young replied.

"I've also killed them." Emma told him. "The Originals are the ones you should be worrying about. Not any of the others."

"We're worried about all of them." Pastor Young told her, standing, walking toward the stove. "You know, your... what do you call her? Step sister? Elizabeth? She killed one of my men."

"Told you." Emma told him. "Once they know where we are, they we find us, and they will kill you."

A deputy opened the front door, leading Elena inside. "Got another one, Pastor."

Emma stood in shock. "Elena?"

The deputy behind Emma pushed her back into her chair.

"Emma?" Elena asked. Deputy 2 led her to the chair next to Emma, turning around, walking out, leaving the house. Elena looked at Emma. "Are you okay?"

"Never better." Emma told her sarcastically.

Elena looked around nervously, looking at her, whispering. "What are we doing here?"

"Bait." Emma answered.

Elena processed that information, sitting back, starting to chew on her fingernails.

Pastor Young turned the fire on the stove on. "You still want to be a writer? I remember how you'd read your short stories to my daughter when you'd babysit. She still loves writing because of you."

"Why did you bring us here?" Emma asked.

"My deputies can watch out for us here." Pastor Young told them. "No vampires have been invited in. Look, Elena, I know it sounds crazy, but years ago, it was your parents who were advocating having an emergency plan like this. I never thought we'd actually have to use it."

Elena was panicking silently, looking at the ticking clock, able to hear it clearly, loudly.

"Elena?" Emma asked. "Elena, are you okay?"

Emma followed her gaze to the ticking clock.

Elena collected herself, nodding, looking at Pastor Young. "Where's Stefan and Isabella?"

Emma looked from Elena to Pastor Young in surprise.

"Where they can't hurt either of you." Pastor Young told them.

"None of them would never hurt either of us." Emma told him. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well, I know that wherever either of you go, vampires seem to follow." Pastor Young told them. "You hungry?"

"No." Emma answered.

Pastor Young pulled out a tray from the fridge. "So, we'll hold Stefan and Isabella until Damon, Elizabeth and Evelyn come searching for you all. We'll use Rebekah and Morgana to lure their siblings back into town." He looked at Emma. "You'll give us the white oak stake and then we will exterminate the entire vampire race for good." Emma scoffed, looking away. Pastor Young placed a giant steak in front of Elena and Emma. Elena looked at it, starting to breathe heavily. "Is something wrong? Elena, are you okay?"

Elena looked at Emma's neck. "Yeah." She heard the ticking clock, the steaming tea kettle and the heartbeats of the humans that made her want to feed. She started to panic. "No, I've got to get out of here."

Elena stood, running toward the door.

"Elena, wait!" Emma told her, standing, trying to go after her. The deputy behind her held her back. Emma struggled, fighting to get him to let go. "Let go of me!"

...

 **Outside**

Elena ran across the yard, shielding her eyes from the sunlight.

Pastor Young followed Elena out of the house, staying on the porch. "Get her!"

Elena continued to run but was blinded by the sunlight.

A man hit her in the face with a wooden object, making her unconscious.

...

 **Woods**

 **(Song:) Whirring - The Joy Formidable**

Caroline rushed Tyler/Klaus into a tree, kissing him. "I never thought I'd see you again. I don't get it. How are you alive?"

"This is going to sound incredible, but I-" Tyler/Klaus started. Caroline silenced him with a kiss. "But..." Caroline tried to kiss him. Tyler/Klaus held her out by arms' length. "Easy, love. Wrong time. Wrong place. Wrong equipment."

"But you're miraculously alive." Caroline told him. "We're fugitives on the run. All signs point to hot hybrid vampire sex."

They heard Elizabeth's voice. "You know that's not your boyfriend, right?" Caroline and Tyler/Klaus looked toward her. Elizabeth was leaning against a tree. "You know, before you go and do something you regret more than kissing Klaus."

"What?" Caroline asked breathlessly. She looked at Tyler/Klaus, pushing him into the tree. "What the hell did you do to Tyler?"

Tyler/Klaus looked at Elizabeth. "That's what I enjoy about you. So much more than a pretty face. And you seem to be relieved that I'm alive when you thought that you saw me die."

Elizabeth didn't answer.

 **(Song Ends)**

Caroline took her hands away in disgust. "You're disgusting!"

"And you're a glorious kisser." Tyler/Klaus told her. He looked at Elizabeth. "Not nearly as good as I remember you being."

Caroline punched Tyler/Klaus in the face.

Elizabeth smirked in amusement, looking away.

Caroline backed away to stand next to Elizabeth, looking at her. "How did you know?"

"The damage he caused on the road, the fact he freed me before you, he called me Elisaveta instead of Elizabeth and I heard what he said to Rebekah and Morgana." Elizabeth answered.

Tyler/Klaus looked at them. "Listen, I didn't have to risk exposure to come save you two."

"Oh, you do one semi-decent thing, and now you're my hero?" Elizabeth asked.

"And don't pretend you give a damn about me." Caroline told him. "You only came to save Elizabeth. Oh, I need to go sanitize my mouth."

"Your mouth was all over me." Tyler/Klaus told her. "I was an innocent victim."

Caroline pointed at him. "Put Tyler back."

"Gladly." Tyler/Klaus told her. He looked at Elizabeth. "Then maybe you could consider the offer of hot hybrid sex." He walked closer, using his finger to trail across Elizabeth's shoulder. "I can guarantee it'll be better than our time in the '20s or when you where human."

Tyler/Klaus smirked, walking away.

Caroline turned to look at Elizabeth with exasperation.

Elizabeth smiled awkwardly, nodding once. "Good luck with him. I'm gonna go find Emma."

Elizabeth rushed away.

...

 **Old Witch House - Basement**

Bonnie and Sally sat together on the floor, legs crossed, holding hands, chanting. "Victus phesmatis ex eleto. Revertas phesmatis ut victus. Victus phesmatis ex eleto. Revertas phesmatis ut victus."

They stopped chanting, opening their eyes.

"The spirits aren't listening." Sally told her.

"There's something else we could try." Bonnie told her.

"What?" Sally asked.

Bonnie stood with the a grimoire. "If the witches won't help me save Elena, then maybe I can go to the Other Side and bring her back myself."

Sally stood in confusion. "The Other Side? The Other Side is for dead people."

"She's still in transition." Bonnie told her. "Not fully dead, not fully alive. What if her spirit still exists on both sides?"

"Even if it does, how can you get there?" Sally asked. "You're not dead." Bonnie said nothing. Sally realized what she was going to do and walked toward her. "No. No, Bonnie."

"We were able to stop Jeremy's heart to stop Klaus'." Bonnie told her. "I need you to do the same thing to me. Witches have free reign on the Other Side. I will find Elena and I will bring her back with me. I just need you to anchor me so that I can wake up. I'm stronger now. I found a new source of power."

"A new source of power?" Sally repeated. "What kind of power is going to let you kill yourself and bring someone back with you from the dead? It's too dangerous."

"If you don't help me, I'll do it myself." Bonnie told her. "Let's see if I wake up then."

Sally considered this.

...

 **Gilbert House - Family Room**

Evelyn, Damon, Liz, Meredith, Liam, Jeremy and Matt were still talking.

"With your vervain and Alaric's weapons, they could be anywhere." Liz told them.

"Come on, guys, think." Evelyn told them. "It takes a lot to hold a vampire. Reinforced steel, iron doors."

A noise was heard from the door.

Everyone looked toward Elizabeth.

Elizabeth tilted her head, walking closer. "No need to get quiet on my account. Just might have a clue to as where they are."

"Where?" Matt asked.

"I found out the vampires were being held in a barn, but I didn't find out where." Elizabeth told them.

"How did you find that out?" Liam asked.

"Liam , you're too pure-hearted to know the answer to that." Elizabeth told him. "Let's not ruin that innocence yet strength in a town full of monsters."

Liam thought for a moment, looking up in realization. "The Pastor has a cattle ranch." Everyone looked at him. "His daughter and I used to be best friends before she was shipped off to boarding school. We used to play in the barn right outside. Those pens could easily be modified."

"It's remote, it's secluded." Jeremy agreed.

Damon looked at Liam. "You finally prove useful." Liam gave him a sarcastic smile. Damon looked at Matt. "And guess what? Looks like you get a chance to prove how sorry you really are." He looked at Liam. "You're coming, too. Let's go."

"Why should he ?" Jeremy asked.

"Because of the little factoid he just revealed about being the Pastor's daughter's best friend." Damon answered.

Evelyn looked at Jeremy. "Look, Jeremy, if you wanna come to protect your friend, come on. Let's get going."

Elizabeth led the way toward the door with determination and an edge of fierce. "Because we've got friends to save and enemies to kill."

The boys and Eliza followed her, leaving the house.

Liam sighed, closing the door behind them.

...

 **Pastor Young's House - Barn**

The vampires were locked into cages, coughing. Vervain was being ventilated throughout each cage.

Isabella, Morgana and Rebekah were in three separate cells, next to each other. Elena was across from Rebekah. Stefan was across from Morgana. Morgana was across from Isabella. Each cage had a wall dividing them. They were unable to see the people next to them.

Elena slowly woke up, sitting up, holding her head.

"I thought I killed you." Rebekah told her.

"Where am I?" Elena asked.

"They thought you were a vampire, so they stuck you in here with us." Rebekah told her.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked. "Or our sisters?"

"Elena, we're right here." Isabella told her. "Are you okay?"

Elena tried to pull herself up, but was too weak to do so. "I didn't feed."

Stefan instantly looked worried.

Isabella sat weakly on the floor, leaning back into the wall sadly.

Morgana smirked. "Ah, I see what's going on here. You died with vampire blood in your system, and you didn't feed, and now you're locked up in here without a drop of human blood in sight. That is a problem."

"Just ignore them." Stefan told them.

"Has anybody done the math, or shall I?" Rebekah asked. "I'd say you've got less than three hours to feed before I get to watch you die all over again." Elena tried to break through the bars. "My day just got a whole lot better." Elena glared at her, no longer trying to break free. Rebekah spoke to Isabella. "Though it might be worse for you. You may not see your friend, but you can hear her die."

Isabella glared at her. "Go to hell."

"Can't if I can't be killed." Rebekah told her.

"There's always a way for a vampire to die, including an Original." Isabella told her, coughing. "And we just so happen to have that thing. Keep pissing me off, it'll be used on you."

...

 **Old Witch House - Basement**

Bonnie was lying on the floor.

Sally was kneeling next to her, holding her hands over Bonnie's chest.

They both had their eyes closed, chanting. "Phesmatos tribam, mihan veras ractas, mas anima mal vita caturam hors. Suus phesmatos oproctum, e tiamis mihan ractas, somus suster gana."

Bonnie soon became too weak to chant on.

Sally continued the spell on her own. "Phesmatos tribam, mihan veras ractas, mas anima mal vita, caturam hors. Somos suster gana, phesmatos tribam, mihan veras ractas." Black veins began to creep up Bonnie's arms. Bonnie's nose began to bleed. Wind started to blow through the room around them, whipping through Lindsey's hair. "Mas anima mal vita, caturam hors. Revertas phasmatis ut victas, revertas phasmatis ut victas, phesmatos tribum, mihan veras ractas. Mas anima mal vita, caturam hors." Bonnie started to hyperventilate, dying in front of her. Sally opened her eyes, worried, taking deep breaths. "Okay. Just bring her back. Sally, just bring her back." The wind continued to blow around them. Sally held her hands over Bonnie's body, closing her eyes, chanting. "Phesmatos tribam, mihan veras ractas, mas anima mal vita caturam hors. Suus phesmatos oproctum, e tiamis mihan ractas, somus suster gana."

...

 **Pastor Young's Home - Barn**

Bonnie was in the cage, seeing Elena sitting on the floor with her eyes closed. She walked toward her. "Elena." She knelt down next to Elena, taking her arms in her hands. "Come back. Come back."

Elena opened her eyes.

Bonnie pulled her up.

Elena couldn't see Bonnie, seemingly alone, and was unsure of what was happening. "Stefan. Isabella, something's happening."

Isabella leaned forward against her bars from across the way and two to the left, trying to see what was happening.

Stefan looked at the wall dividing him from Elena.

Bonnie looked at Elena. "We're going home."

...

 **Old Witch House - Basement**

Wind was still blowing through Sally's hair.

Sally still held her hands above Bonnie, having her eyes closed in concentration, chanting. "Phesmatos tribam, mihan veras ractas, mas anima mal vita, caturam hors. Somos suster gana, phesmatos tribam, mihan veras ractas."

...

 **Barn**

Grams appeared behind the bars of Elena's cage. "No!"

Bonnie let go of Elena.

Elena backed into the bars behind her, sliding to the floor, too weak to stand on her own.

Bonnie looked at Grams in confusion. "Grams? What are you doing?"

"You can't be in here." Grams told her. "You stay away from this sort of darkness."

"Elena needs me." Bonnie told her.

Grams was suddenly standing right in front of Bonnie. "She is not your problem to solve. Now, go! Before they try to keep you here."

"Grams, please." Bonnie told her.

"This magic is dark, Bonnie." Grams told her. "It is not Nature's plan. Tell Sally to never use it again, and you shouldn't either. Touch it again, and the spirits will unleash their anger in ways that will make you suffer. Stay away. Go!"

...

 **Old Witch House - Basement**

The wind was still whipping Sally's hair around.

Sally felt the effects of dark magic, tempted by it. "Mas anima mal vita, caturam hors. Revertas phasmatis ut victas, revertas phasmatis ut victas, phesmatos tribum, mihan veras ractas. Mas anima mal vita, caturam hors."

Veins trailed from Bonnie's hands into Sally's, trailing up her entire body to finish the spell.

Sally breathed heavily, opening her eyes.

Bonnie woke up. "Sally?"

Sally looked at Bonnie in relief, helping her sit up. "You're awake. You're alive."

Sally embraced Bonnie.

"I couldn't do it." Bonnie told her. "It didn't work."

...

 **Night - Pastor Young's Home - Barn**

The vampires were still locked up.

"What happened?" Stefan asked.

"I'm out of time." Elena told them. "I need blood. I'm dying."

Elena breathed heavily.

Isabella used the bars to pull herself up, yelling for someone outside to hear her. "Hey! Anyone! Hey!"

"Will you shut up?" Morgana complained.

Isabella ignored her. "You think we're afraid of you?"

An officer walked inside, standing in front of Isabella. "You want more vervain? Keep it down."

"Listen to me." Isabella told him, gesturing to herself, pointing toward Elena's cell. "My friends gonna die if you don't let her out."

The officer looked from Elena to Isabella. "Sorry. Not my problem."

"She's innocent." Isabella told him. "Let her out." The officer started to walk away. Isabella rushed to the other side of the cage toward him. "Let her out!"

The officer shot Isabella in the stomach repeatedly.

"I said, let her out!" Isabella told him.

The officer shot Isabella in her leg, making her fall, walking out, leaving the barn.

Both Morgana and Rebekah seemed to be effected by the lengths Isabella would go through to protect her friends.

...

 **House - Kitchen**

Emma heard the echos of the gunshots, standing in worry. "Stefan?"

The deputy behind Emma pushed her down into her chair, taking a pair of handcuffs, cuffing one of her wrists to the table. "Sit down!"

Emma pulled at the handcuffs in annoyance. "Are these really necessary?" She didn't get an answer from either Pastor Young or the deputy. "Hello? Are you brain-dead?"

Still no answer.

Emma sighed, sitting back in her chair.

...

 **Old Witch House - Basement**

Tyler/Klaus and Caroline had come to the house to see Bonnie and Sally about getting Klaus out of Tyler's body.

"We said we're not strong enough." Sally told him, unafraid.

"You were strong enough to put me in here." Tyler/Klaus told them. "Surely, you're strong enough to get me out."

"We upset the spirits trying to save Elena." Bonnie told him. "We can't use that kind of magic again. It's too dangerous."

"Witches, do the bloody spell." Tyler/Klaus told them.

"They said they can't, okay?" Caroline asked. Tyler/Klaus turned around, glaring at Caroline. "We'll just wait a few days until you're strong enough to do it with traditional magic, right, guys?" Tyler/Klaus ripped open his shirt, taking a deep breath, extending his claws on his right hand. He punctured his chest with his claws, grabbing Tyler's heart, beginning to rip it out. "What are you doing?"

"Ripping Tyler's heart out." Tyler/Klaus answered. "I'll jump into someone else." He turned to Sally. "Maybe you."

Tyler/Klaus continued to tear out Tyler's heart.

"Oh, my God." Bonnie told them.

"You're hurting him!" Caroline told him. "Stop! Stop!"

"He's bluffing." Sally told them. "He needs a witch to do that."

Tyler/Klaus looked at Sally. "What makes you think I don't have one, Lindsey? Or ten? Pick! You and Bonnie, or Tyler!"

Tyler/Klaus had almost successfully torn open his chest.

"Stop, please!" Caroline told him. "You're killing him!"

"Fine, we'll do it!" Bonnie told him. "Just stop."

Everyone looked at Sally, waiting for her answer.

Sally nodded.

Tyler/Klaus took his hand out from his chest. "Good. Let's begin."

...

 **Pastor Young's Home - Barn**

The vampires were still locked up.

Morgana dragged herself to the wall dividing her and Stefan.

"Elena?" Isabella asked. "You still with me?"

Elena leaned against the wall weakly, pale, breathing heavily, nearly dead. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm here. I'm okay."

"No, you're not." Isabella told her. "I can hear your breathing. Damon was right. You should have fed this morning. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Elena told her. "You all had hope. That's all I ever wanted you to have and you had it."

"I love you so much." Stefan told her.

"I love you." Elena told them. Stefan had tears in his eyes. Elena placed her hand against the wall dividing them. "God. It sucks that I can't see you right now."

"I'm smiling." Stefan told her.

"Me, too," Elena told him. "Isabella-"

"Don't say it." Isabella told her.

"I have to." Elena told her. "I can't just leave Jeremy to fight through this alone. He'll have no one."

"And how can we get out?" Isabella asked.

"It doesn't matter, Isabella." Elena told her. "You stay strong. Stay with Jer. No matter what. Isabella, you have to take care of them."

Isabella cried silent tears, nodding. "I will, Elena. I will."

Rebekah watched them sympathetically.

Elena took her hand away from the wall, closing her eyes.

Morgana watched them pensively.

...

 **Outside**

Matt, Damon, Jeremy, Evelyn, Liam and Isabella were walking toward the house, stopping on the lawn.

"So, what, we just storm the place with zero weapons?" Matt asked.

"Nah, we don't need weapons." Elizabeth told them. "Just bait."

Damon rushed toward Matt, transforming, trying to bite him.

Evelyn pulled Damon away. "Damon! You said you wouldn't kill him."

Damon sighed, returning to normal. "How did I know you'd stop me?"

"If you get that close to killing him, I know you'll kill him." Jeremy told him. "Don't do it. Don't you think Emma and Elena will hate you?"

Damon sighed, pushing Matt to the ground, turning toward them, looking at Liam. "Fine. But we still need bait." Liam didn't move, knowing what he meant. "If it's any consolation, I probably won't kill you, and you're best for causing distractions, so make it believable."

"Just do it already." Liam told him.

Damon smirked, biting Liam on the neck, drinking only enough to make it believable.

Liam screamed like he was terrified and dying.

...

 **Inside - Kitchen**

Emma was handcuffed to the table. She looked toward the door. "I know that scream."

Pastor Young walked toward the door.

...

 **Outside**

Damon let Liam go.

Liam fell to his knees, holding his neck.

Jeremy knelt next to hi,. "Liam!"

"That was good." Evelyn told him, impressed.

Damon licked the blood staining his lips. "And who knew how good you taste."

Liam sighed, rolling his eyes.

Elizabeth looked toward the door. "Yoo-hoo! Anybody home? Big, bad vampires out here."

Pastor Young opened the front door, seeing Liam on the ground, bleeding. "Let him go. The boy's innocent."

"And let me guess, your daughter's best friend?" Damon asked. "Well, that's the point. Give me Stefan, Emma, Isabella, Elena, and Morgana, he's all yours." He pulled Liam up by the back of his shirt, holding him out to his side so he could look at Pastor Young. "Come on, Pastor. You know I'll kill her."

Jeremy stood, taking a step toward them.

Evelyn held him back.

Elizabeth held Matt back.

Liam held his neck, acting as if he was terrified.

Damon smirked.

"Go away!" Pastor Young told them. "You are not invited in, and I'm not coming out."

"Shame." Damon told him. "He had a nice, long life ahead of him."

Damon bit Liam, drinking until he was weak, having to keep him standing, letting him fall.

"No!" Jeremy told him, struggling.

Liam landed on his side, his eyes closed, as if dead.

Elizabeth and Evelyn exchanged a look, getting Matt and Jeremy to duck to the ground, rushing away, disappearing.

Damon was suddenly shot in the chest.

...

 **Inside - Kitchen**

Emma was handcuffed to the table. She heard the gunshots, struggling. "Damon! Elizabeth!"

"Give it up." The deputy told her. "You're not gonna get out."

Emma looked up in annoyance, and with one of her hands still cuffed to the table, standing, turning around, using her free arm to prop herself against the table so she wouldn't fall, kicking his head hard enough to make him fall unconscious. "What was that, again?"

Emma knelt to the floor, using her foot to kick his pockets, making the handcuff keys fall to the floor. She smirked, trying to reach toward it with her free hand. She couldn't reach. She groaned, reaching further, her fingers barely grazing the keys. She reached further, just able to slide them closer so she could pick them up.

...

 **Old Witch House - Basement**

Bonnie and Sally were on either side of Tyler/Klaus, performing the spell to get Klaus out of Tyler's body and back into his. Sally, standing in front of Tyler, had her hands on either side of hid head. Bonnie, standing behind Tyler, had her hands over Sally's. They chanted together. "Phesmatos tribum, nas ex veras, raverus en phesmatos ex sonos. Resistamus et veram vatus. Raverus phesmatos ex sonos."

Caroline looked worried.

Tyler opened his eyes, looking up. "Caroline?"

Caroline stepped closer. "Tyler?"

Tyler smiled. "Yeah. Hey."

Sally and Bonnie continued to chant. "Phesmatos tribum, nas ex veras, raverus en phesmatos ex sonos. Resistamus et veram vatus. Raverus phesmatos ex sonos."

Tyler tried to stand, but weak, fell to the floor.

Caroline rushed to his side. "Tyler?"

Bonnie and Sally were holding each other's hands, still chanting. "Phesmatos tribum, nas ex veras, raverus en phesmatos ex sonos. Resistamus et veram vatus. Raverus phesmatos ex sonos."

"Guys, what are you doing?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie stopped chanting, opening her eyes to look at Sally, but instead, she saw her Grams.

"I warned you, child." Grams told her. "I warned you to stay away."

Sally still had her eyes closed, chanting. "Phesmatos tribum, nas ex veras, raverus en phesmatos ex sonos. Resistamus et veram vatus. Raverus phesmatos ex sonos."

"Sally, it worked." Caroline told her. "Stop."

Bonnie and Sally were still holding hands.

Sally opened her eyes to look at Bonnie, but instead, she saw Sabrina Davidsons, looking at her in shock and weakness. "Mom?"

"You should have listened, Sally." Sabrina told her.

"What's happening?" Sally asked. "Let me go."

"I can't." Sabrina told her.

Bonnie saw Grams instead of Sally. "Let me go!"

"Guys, what's happening?" Caroline asked.

Dark veins started creeping down Bonnie's arm toward her Grams', trailing up her arms.

Dark veins started creeping down Sally's arm toward Sabrina's, trailing up her arms.

Bonnie looked up to the spirits. "Okay, let her go!"

"You made your choice." Grams told her. "Now they're taking it out on us."

The veins crept up Grams' face, making her scream in pain.

The veins crept up Sabrina's face, making her scream in pain.

Sally saw Sabrina standing in front of her instead of Bonnie, crying. "I'm sorry, Mom. They can't do this to you. Please, don't do this to her!"

"Guys, stop!" Caroline told them.

"No!" Bonnie cried. "Grams! Oh, my God." Grams disappeared. Bonnie fell down on her knees, crying. Sabrina disappeared. Sally fell down on her knees in front of Bonnie, crying. "What have we done? What did we do?"

Sally breathed heavily. "What did we do?"

Bonnie and Sally were still holding hands, but everything seemed completely normal.

...

 **Pastor Young's Home - Barn**

The vampires were still locked up.

The officers walked in, carrying more vervain.

"I got this." The officer from earlier told the others. "Bring the others in."

The two other officer walked toward the exit.

Evelyn rushed in, grabbing Officer 1, throwing him toward a wall, making him fall, unconscious. He grabbed Officer 2, throwing him into a wall, making him fall, unconscious.

Elizabeth rushed in, taking Officer 3, throwing them into the ventilation system to break it.

No more vervain was being spread.

The officer who shot Isabella tried to shoot Elizabeth.

Evelyn rushed up to the officer, standing next to him, grabbing his head, slamming it against Elena's cage bars, making him bleed, killing him, letting his body fall in front of Elena's cage, breaking the bars for her to get out. "Elena, drink."

Elena opened her eyes. The blood slowly spread across the floor toward her. Elena pulled herself toward it, reaching her hand into the puddle of the blood with her finger tips, putting her hand to her mouth, licking her fingers, closing her eyes, letting a tear fall. Color returned in her face.

Evelyn turned to Isabella's cage.

Isabella looked at him in relief. "Evelyn."

"You didn't think I'd let you die in here, did you?" Evelyn asked, breaking her bars.

Isabella smiled, pulling herself toward the bars, crawling out.

Elizabeth looked around. "Em? Emma?" She looked at Stefan. "Where is she? Emma?"

...

 **House**

Emma had gotten herself free, rubbing her sore, cut wrist, standing, shaking it out to get rid of the numb feeling.

Pastor Young walked in. "You're more clever than Alaric gave you credit for. People have a bad habit of underestimating you."

"Damn right." Emma told him, taking the chair she had been sitting in, hitting Pastor Young hard enough to make him unconscious, making him fall and the chair break, some of the pieces falling around him.

Emma dropped the pieces in her hands onto him.

...

 **Outside**

Jeremy crawled toward Liam on the ground. "Liam? Liam!" Liam barely opened his er eyes. "Are you okay?" Liam exhaled, nodding. Jeremy pulled Liam up into a sitting position, ripping a piece of his shirt off, pressing it against his neck. "Never volunteer yourself for something like that again."

"I did it to save Matt." Liam told him.

"I know you did." Jeremy told him.

Damon was lying in the grass. Two officers came around the corner of the house with their guns out. They approached Damon's body. Officer 1 gently nudged Damon with his foot. Damon didn't move.

Damon rushed to stand, grabbing the guns out of the officers hands. He snapped Officer 1's neck. He stabbed Officer 2 with his own gun, killing him, letting both bodies fall to the ground.

Damon walked toward Matt, glaring at him.

Matt slid away. "Go ahead and kill me. You can't possibly hate me more than I hate myself."

"Oh, yes, I can." Damon told him, kicking Matt hard, making him fall, placing his foot on his throat, beginning to push down, making him gasp for breath. Matt's throat started to bleed. "It should have been you."

"Damon..." Jeremy trailed off in warning. Damon crushed Matt's throat harder. Jeremy raised his voice to a yell. "Damon!"

"No!" Liam told him.

Elena rushed toward Damon, pushing him off of Matt, kneeling over him. She was transformed, angry. "Leave him alone!"

...

 **Old Lockwood Cellar**

Rosie walked down the stairs to the cellar, on her phone. "You told me to meet you at the cellar hours ago, Ty, where are you?"

Rosie pushed open the door, running into the darkness.

Klaus' coffin was open, and Klaus wasn't inside.

Rosie sensed that something was wrong, lowering her phone to her side, hanging up.

Klaus appeared behind Rosie. "Hello... Rosie."

Klaus bit his wrist, putting it to Rosie's lips, making her drink his blood.

Rosie fought, struggling uselessly against Klaus' hold, her yelling and screaming muffled by his wrist.

Klaus took his wrist away when he was satisfied she had gotten enough, disappearing.

Rosie's lips were drenched in blood. She was breathing heavily, turning, rushing toward the door.

Klaus was there.

Klaus let her eyes glow gold in anger and fear. "No. Klaus, don't-"

Klaus put one hand on either side of Rosie's head, twisting, breaking her neck, killing her, letting her go.

Rosie drifted into a fall, her head turned to the side, a tear falling from the corner of one eye, the glow fading from her eyes, becoming lifeless.

...

 **Pastor's House - Barn**

Matt stumbled into the barn, falling to the ground, holding his bleeding neck.

Stefan ran over to him and fed him his blood.

Matt pushed his arm away, sitting up. "Just stop! Stop saving me."

Stefan stood straight. "What the hell is your problem?"

"What do you want me to say?" Matt asked. "'Thank you'? 'Cause honestly, I wish you'd have just let me drown."

"What, you think you were my first choice?" Stefan asked.

"Elena's a vampire, because of me." Matt told him. "I have to live with that every day for the rest of my life."

"No, no, no, you don't have to live with that." Stefan told him. "You get to live with that. Because Elena put your life before her own. Because Emma risked screwing over her recovery that first night and dying to safe your life." He held a hand toward the door that led outside. "Because Liam just risked his life against Damon and tried to save you. So every morning you get out of bed, you sure as hell better earn it."

Morgana walked closer, putting a hand on Stefan's shoulder. "All right, ease back on the throttle here, biker boy. Can you go make sure Liam gets healed and gets home?" Stefan nodded, walking out of the barn. Morgana turned to Matt, biting her wrist, holding it out to Matt. "If you want to heal, then take it. If you don't, let yourself bleed out."

Matt hesitantly took Morgana's wrist, drinking her blood to heal.

...

 **Outside**

Elizabeth walked up the porch steps to the house.

The door opened.

Elizabeth braced herself for a fight.

Emma stepped outside.

Elizabeth tilted her head, impressed. "Emma, you continue to impress even me."

Emma smiled a small smile, rolling her eyes, walking closer.

Elizabeth smiled, turning around.

Emma and Elizabeth away from the house together.

...

 **Driveway**

Elena and Damon walked toward his car.

"You were gonna kill him." Elena told him.

"Yep." Damon answered. "Guy just won't die."

"It was my choice to save him." Elena told him. "Why aren't you seeing that?"

"It's a little hard to keep track of all your choices lately, Elena." Damon told her, starting to walk away.

"I remember everything." Elena told him. Damon stopped. "One of the highlights of my transition, remembering everything that you compelled me to forget." Damon walked closer . "Like how you and I met first. You were a stranger that told me you wanted me to get everything I wanted from life. Damon, why didn't you tell me?"

"Would it have made a difference?" Damon asked. Elena didn't answer. "I didn't think so."

"You asked me to make a choice, Damon." Elena told him. "So I did. If you're gonna be mad, then take it out on me. Not on Stefan or Matt or anyone else. Me. But you still care about Emma. So maybe you're the one who needs to choose."

"Are we done here?" Damon asked.

"If it had been you at the bridge last night and not Stefan and I begged you to save Matt-" Elena started.

"I would have saved you." Damon told her. "In a heartbeat, no question."

"That's what I thought." Elena said. "And then Matt would be dead, because you couldn't let go. Matt would be dead."

"But you wouldn't be." Damon told her. "And you would have gotten to grow up and had the life that you wanted. The life that you deserved. And I know that I didn't use to get that, but I do now and I wanted that for you, Elena, and I would have gladly have given it to you and let Matt die. Because I am that selfish. But you knew that already."

Elena didn't answer.

Damon gave her a look, turning around, walking away.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Living Room**

Rosie's body laid on a leather chair, lifeless.

Klaus watched her, turning to the briefcases on the table with Elena's blood bags inside. He took a large needle, putting it into the tube, withdrawing enough to fill the vial with Elena's blood, putting it into his jacket pocket.

Rebekah and Morgana walked inside.

Klaus placed the last three blood bags of Elena's blood into an ice box.

Rebekah was in tears.

Morgana was angry.

"How dare you save Caroline and Elisaveta over us?" Rebekah asked.

Klaus mimicked them. "'Hello, brother. Thought you were dead. So pleased you're not.'"

"You left us." Rebekah told him.

"I only had time to save two of you, and the two of you can't be killed." Klaus told them. "Rest assured, I had a worse day than you. I think it's time we move on, find more werewolves."

"So you can create your hybrid family?" Morgana asked. "You don't know anything about family."

"Well, I know how easily they can be silenced by a dagger." Klaus replied. Morgana grabbed a blood bag, throwing it against the wall in anger, making it splatter. "No! Morgana!"

Klaus turned to Morgana.

Morgana turned around, walking out, leaving.

Rebekah grabbed the remaining two blood bags.

"Drop them." Klaus told her.

"We mourned you." Rebekah told him. "Morgana watched a stake being drove through your heart. My heart broke the second she told me, thinking I'd never see you again."

"Put the blood down, Rebekah." Klaus told her. "There's a good girl."

"It's always been us." Rebekah told him. "Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol. Morgana and me! We loved you through everything, and you don't even care."

"Drop it!" Klaus told her.

"You want your family?" Rebekah asked. "Here's your family!"

Rebekah squeezed the blood bags, puncturing them, spilling the contents.

Klaus rushed toward Rebekah, grabbing her throat in anger. "You know something, Rebekah, you're right. I don't care. From this moment on, you're not my family, you're not my sister. You are nothing."

Klaus broke Rebekah's neck, letting her fall to the floor.

Rosie came back to life, gasping.

Klaus walked toward her.

Rosie groaned, reaching to her head, obviously confused as to where she was or what happened to her. She looked at Rebekah's temporarily dead body. "What the hell?"

Klaus pulled out the vial of Elena's blood. "You're lucky I had expected their temper tantrum."

"Where the hell am I?" Rosie asked incredulously.

Klaus knelt in front of her, holding the vial toward her, smirking. "Wrong question, sweetheart. The right one would be what I have done to you."

It took a minute for Rosie to remember what happened.

Rosie slid away from Klaus as far as she could on the chair. "You killed me."

"Yes, and if you don't drink the very last drop of Elena's blood, then you won't turn into a hybrid, you'll be dead dead, so, on with it." Klaus told her.

Rosie shook her head, breathing heavily, glaring at him. "I don't wanna be a hybrid."

"You don't wanna be dead, now, do you?" Klaus replied. "Now, drink."

Rosie looked at the vial as if she wanted the blood, but she slowly shook her head. "No."

"Your cousin's alive, Rosie." Klaus told her, tilting his head a little. "Would you really leave him alone like this after everything? Your friends? Your mother?"

Rosie glared at him, his words affecting her.

Klaus smiled as if he had already won.

...

 **Evelyn's House - Evelyn's Room**

 **(Song:) Waiting For the Morning - Amy Stroup**

Evelyn walked into her room, walking toward her bed. "Thanks for making sure I got home."

Jeremy followed her inside. "No problem." There was a long moment of silence. Liam sat down on her bed. "Evelyn... what you did out there..."

"I did it to save everyone." Evelyn told him. "All I wanted to do was save everyone." She smiled a small smile. "And I did."

"How did you know Damon wouldn't have killed Liam?" Jeremy asked.

"Other than Elizabeth and I standing right there for a little insurance..." Evelyn trailed off, chuckling as if to make a joke, turning serious. "I didn't."

Jeremy sighed, sitting next to her. "Evelyn, this is the main reason why people love you. You'll literally do anything to keep the people you love safe. Including daggering Originals." They both laughed. "I'm just surprised you're talking to me after everything that happened."

Evelyn shook her head. "Totally over it."

Jeremy looked at her. "I'm not. I hurt you, and I'm sorry."

Evelyn smiled a small smile. "You're forgiven."

Jeremy looked at Evelyn, smiling a small smile.

Evelyn smiled.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Outside**

Damon got out of his car, walking up to the house. He stopped, sensing someone behind him. "What?"

Emma walked closer. "Don't channel whatever you're feeling about Elena to me. She might have not chosen you, and I might not have be with you anymore."

"Is there a point to this?" Damon asked.

Emma looked to the side, a little hurt. "I guess I know who you really care about now."

Damon turned to face Emma , pointing at her. "Don't play that with me. Because you know-"

"That you care about both of us?" Emma asked. "You love both of us? Well, I'm sorry, but I don't wanna be someone's back up. You care about Elena. Maybe you're the one who needs to choose. I think we both have fallen in love with other people."

Damon was affected, looking down.

Emma turned around, walking away, leaving Damon alone.

...

 **Roof**

Stefan and Elena had been watching the entire time, watching Alex walk away from Damon.

Elena sighed. "It needed to be done. Damon needs to choose as much as we do. Emma seems to have chosen."

Stefan nodded. "Yep."

There was a beat of silence.

"The whole Council knows who we are now." Elena told him. "Everything's about to change."

"Yeah, I'm sure Damon or Elizabeth has a revenge plan cooked up." Stefan told her. Damon walked inside. "We'll figure out a way to deal with that."

"You don't have to convince me that everything is gonna be okay." Elena told him.

"I know." Stefan told her. "Wish I could, though. Wish I could just tell you that you'll never feel pain, that you'll never crave blood. But you will. It'll be the worst thing that you've ever lived through."

"But I'll get to live." Elena told him, wrapping an arm around Stefan's shoulders. "I'll be a sister and a friend and I'll be with you. Forever, if I want." They kissed sweetly. "I'm gonna get through this. Just like we get through everything; one day at a time. We should get inside before sunrise."

"Elizabeth made this for you yesterday." Stefan told her, pulling out a daylight ring. "Just in case."

"Daylight ring?" Elena asked.

Stefan slid the ring on her finger. "One day at a time, right?"

Stefan smiled.

Elena nodded, smiling, kissing him, placing her forehead against his. She rested her head against his shoulder, watching the skyline, waiting for the sun to rise.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Pastor Young's House - Kitchen**

Pastor Young released the gas hose from the back of his stove.

The Council was in the house with him.

"Folks, by now, you know that the vampires have escaped." Pastor Young told them. There was vervain lying on the table. The Council members were passing it around to each other. "And it won't be long before they retaliate against us. But fear not." Pastor Young locked the front door. "For I have been chosen to lead us in a movement."

"What are you talking about?" A woman asked.

"Hear me, loved ones." Pastor Young told them. "Soon you'll be free to pass through the gates." He pulled a lighter out of his pocket. "And we'll all reunite in eternity."

"Seriously, Pastor, what's going on here?" A man asked.

"Friends..." Pastor Young trailed off. "We are the beginning."

Pastor Young lit the lighter.

The Council members scream with fear.

The kitchen was set ablaze.


	3. Memorial

**Same Night**

 **Night - Street**

 **(Song:) Youth Knows No Pain - Lykke Li**

Rosie was walking alone in the streets, the only things lighting the way being the street lights. She continued to walk, looking completely in shock after what had happened, now that she was a hybrid. She stopped walking, gazing off into space ahead of her. She looked around, knowing that she had to go home to get to Tyler so they could work on breaking the sire bond that she knew that she already had, starting to walk down the street again. She sensed someone behind her, slowing to a stop, looking over her shoulder.

No one was there.

Rosie turned forward, knowing that she was being followed even if she didn't see anyone, rushing away, turning around a corner into a dark alley.

...

 **Alley**

Rosie rushed into the alley.

Klaus appeared in front of Kacie, making her stop. "Running home to Tyler so you can ask how he unsired himself?"

Rosie tried to step around him. "Just-"

Klaus stepped in her way. "You know, the sire bond with hybrids come in pretty handy at moments like these. But you will not try to get help from Tyler or try to have yourself unsired. Do you understand?"

Rosie looked at him in anger and hate. "What?"

"Listen." Klaus told her, stressing the single word.

Rosie sighed, angrily. "I don't know what you want me to do."

"What I want is for you to listen." Klaus told her. "And you don't have a choice but to." Rosie glared at him. Klaus smirked. "You will come with me, actually."

"Go with you here?" Rosie asked.

"Besides leaving town with Tyler to avoid me, you've never left Mystic Falls, have you?" Klaus asked.

"Just that once." Rosie answered.

"Then I'm sure you'll be glad to know that we're heading to Chicago." Klaus told her. "Pack your bags. Avoid Tyler. I don't want what happened to his sire bond happen to yours."

Klaus walked past Rosie, leaving her alone.

Rosie breathed a heavy sigh filled with annoyance, anger, hate, sadness and desperation, turning around to watch him go.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Day Two**

 **Day - Woods**

Stefan and Elena were lying under a blanket on the ground of the woods.

Elena woke, looking up at Stefan, smiling. "Hi."

Stefan smiled. "Hi."

...

 **Flashback - Earlier in the Day**

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Stefan was packing up stuff for a camping trip in the woods.

Damon, Emma and Isabella were in the room with him.

"You're making a big mistake." Damon told him.

"No, I'm not." Stefan told them. "If I can get Elena used to animal blood right out the gate."

"You're reaching." Isabella told him.

"Maybe she'll be able to bypass all the things that you guys went through." Emma told them.

"Delusional." Isabella told her.

"Maybe she actually has a shot at this." Emma told them.

"Wrong." Damon told her. "You're just wrong, Em. You both are."

"She won't be able to handle it if she hurts someone." Stefan told them. "Her compassion is her Achilles heel and everything is magnified right now."

Isabella tilted her head. "Then you better hope she's not a fan of Bambi."

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Woods**

Stefan and Elena were walking through the woods. They saw a deer eating nearby.

Elena breathed heavily.

"Close your eyes." Stefan told her.

Elena looked up at Stefan, closing her eyes.

Stefan rushed toward the deer.

Elena opened her eyes, gasping.

...

 **Flashback**

 **Day - Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

The Salvatores and Gilbert were talking.

Damon stabbed a knife into the table. "She needs human blood, Stefan, from the vein."

"Oh, come on, you know what happens." Emma told him. "One of you name me a vampire who didn't kill at least one person when they were new."

Isabella stood, walking closer to them. "One of you name me one who went on a bunny diet and didn't kill dozens. Remember how many people Evelyn killed after taking you up on the bunny diet?"

"She killed that many because Klaus got inside her head." Stefan told her. "If I remember correctly, he got inside our heads, and we killed more than our fair share, too."

Isabella looked away.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Woods**

Elena drank the blood from the deer. The blood coated her mouth and chin. She pulled away from its neck, breathing heavily.

...

 **Flashback**

 **Day - Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

The Salvatores and Gilbert were talking.

"If Elena kills someone, she will crumble." Stefan told them. "How much pain do you think she could take before she shuts off her humanity switch?"

"It happens to the best of us at least once." Damon told him. "We get over it, Stefan. In a hundred years or so."

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Woods**

Elena stood from the ground.

The deer ran away.

Elena watched it go, still looking traumatized by the feed.

...

 **Flashback**

 **Day - Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

The Salvatores and Gilbert were talking.

"No, I think I'd like her to skip that part." Stefan told them.

Damon started unpacking the bags that Stefan was packing for the trip in the woods. "She can't learn to control the bloodlust, if she's never actually experienced the bloodlust."

"What are you doing?" Emma asked. "Knock it off."

Damon continued to unpack the bag. "It's a cheat. It's like giving a kid a calculator before they know math."

"Stop it." Stefan told him, grabbing Damon's arm.

Damon pushed Stefan's arm away.

Stefan and Damon stared each other down.

Isabella and Emma watched them.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Woods**

Elena touched the blood around her mouth, crying.

"Don't worry, he'll heal." Stefan told her. "Bigger animals are more resilient." Elena turned to face Stefan. "Hey." Stefan dabbed at the blood around Elena's mouth with a cloth. "You did it. I know it's hard." He caressed her face. "But you can do this."

Elena continued to cry, nodding.

...

 **Flashback**

 **Day - Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Stefan and Damon were still staring each other down.

Isabella and Emma exchanged an annoyed look.

Emma walked closer, pulling the two apart, standing between them. "All right, boys, play nice."

Elena walked in. "Whoa, what's going on?"

"We're just having a little disagreement about process." Emma answered simply.

Elena looked at Damon and Isabella. "You're still not on board with the animal plan."

"Honestly, I don't give a damn which way you go." Isabella told her. "That's your choice to royally screw up like all of your other choices."

Stefan gave Isabella a look, packing things in his bag. "Isabella..."

"What?" Isabella asked.

"I say rip off the proverbial band-aid and let it bleed." Damon told her. "You're a vampire, Elena. Be a vampire."

Stefan finished packing, walking toward Elena. "Ready to go?"

Elena nodded. They both started to leave.

"Vampires eat people." Damon told them. They stopped in the doorway, looking at the others. "It's part of the natural food pyramid. Trust me, you're going to be miserable."

Stefan walked out of the room. Elena stood there for a second, then followed Stefan.

Emma looked at Isabella in slight amusement. "'Honestly, I don't give a damn which way you go, that's your choice to royally screw up like all of your other choices'?"

Isabella tilted her head, shrugging.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Woods**

Stefan was standing behind Elena, trying to teach her how to use her super speed.

Elena giggled. "I can't do it."

"All right, it's like the starting line of a race, right?" Stefan asked. "So you just push off with every ounce of strength that you have."

"Yeah, but I was a cheerleader." Elena told him. "I sucked at track."

"Just concentrate, okay?" Stefan asked. "You can do it."

Elena crouched into a running position, exhaling. Stefan placed his hands around her waist.

"I can't." Elena told him. "All I can think about is your hands on my body."

"Oh, okay." Stefan told her simply, taking his hands away.

Elena grabbed his hands, putting them around her waist. "No, no, no. I-I didn't say to take them off. It feels good."

"Yeah." Stefan told her. "What does it feel like?"

"It feels like you're touching every nerve on my body." Elena answered, smiling.

Stefan slid his hand up and down Elena's arm and waist. "Everything is heightened. Taste, smell, sight, touch."

 **(Song:) Hurt - The Gods of Macho**

Stefan kissed Elena's neck. Elena looked pleased, turning him to look at her, beginning to kiss passionately. She jumped up, putting her legs around his waist. Stefan rushed them together into a tree. Elena placed herself back down on the ground as they continued to kiss. Stefan unzipped Elena's jacket, unbuttoning her jeans. Elena pulled Stefan's shirt over his head, kissing his chest, trailing to his lips.

A moment later, Elena suddenly stopped, pushing Stefan away.

 **(Song Ends)**

Stefan looked worried.

Elena rushed off into the woods, falling to her knees, puking up the animal blood.

...

 **Pastor Young's House**

A man entered the house, which had crime scene tape around the door and numbers lying on the floor where the bodies had been found. He searched around the house with a flashlight in hand. He made his way over to the stove, seeing the gas line had been taken out of it.

...

 **Flashback - 4.01 "Growing Pains"**

 **Day - Pastor Young's House - Kitchen**

Pastor Young removed the hose from the stove.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Pastor Young's House - Kitchen**

The man shone the flashlight to the floor, where a burnt lighter lied.

...

 **Flashback - 4.01 "Growing Pains"**

 **Day - Pastor Young's House - Kitchen**

Pastor Young lit the lighter.

The kitchen was set ablaze, engulfed in flames.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Pastor Young's House - Kitchen**

The man opened the oven door on the stove, revealing a letter inside, with the name April written on it. He opened the letter, glancing over the letter. He proceeded to leave the house, the letter with him.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Woe Is Me... I Am Ruined - The Lonely Forest**

Damon was sitting at the bar, drinking alone.

Liz walked toward him, pulling out the chair to his right.

"That seat's taken." Damon told her. Liz tossed down a newspaper in from of Damon, walking to his other side to take a seat. Damon took the paper, reading the headline. "'Faulty gas line leads to tragic explosion at Young farm'." He let the paper fall. "Really?"

"Better than 'Town Council blown up. Police have no suspects'." Liz replied, giving him a significant look. "Unless the perpetrator is right next to me."

Damon took a swig of his drink. "Well, don't look at me. I always take credit for killing people. Ask Elizabeth."

"I already did." Liz told him. "She was with Emma, making sure nothing lethal happened to her. Emma wouldn't lie to me about that, now would she?"

"No." Damon answered. "No, she would not." Liz gave him another significant look. Damon put his drink down. "Seriously, stop looking at me like that, Liz. If I was going to kill twelve people, I wouldn't blow them up. I'd have a dinner party."

"The explosion was sparked from inside." Liz told him. "This wasn't an accident."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Damon told her. The man who had taken the letter from Pastor Young's home walked into the Grill, seeing Damon and Liz talking. "The Council's dead, Liz. I see that as a win."

"I've known some of the Council since I was a kid." Liz told him. "They were my friends."

"Well, your friends tried to kill your daughter." Damon replied. Damon saw the man from earlier approaching. "Who's the new guy?"

The man looked at Liz. "Excuse me, Sheriff." Sheriff stood. "Hi, um, I was wondering if I could speak to you for a minute about the explosion at the Young farm."

"I'm sorry, Mr...?" Liz trailed off.

"Oh, Connor Jordan." The man answered, holding his hand out to her, wearing a black glove.

Liz took his hand, shaking. "Are you with the insurance investigators?"

"No, no, I'm more of an independent contractor." Connor told her. He looked at Damon. "Can we speak in private?"

"Sure." Liz answered.

"Thanks." Connor told her, walking away.

Liz looked at Damon, following Connor.

Damon spoke to himself, looking at the drink in his hand. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Busybody Guy."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

Liam and Evelyn had Jeremy and Matt helping them put boxes into the back of a car.

Evelyn looked at Liam. "So, what are these again?"

"They're paper lanterns." Liam answered. "The student council made them for after the memorial. We light them up in honor of all the dead."

They walked over to the remainder of the boxes.

"Nobody thought fire might be a little inappropriate?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't make that crack in front of Elena." Jeremy told them.

"How is she?" Liam asked.

"I guess she's fine, considering." Evelyn answered.

"If there's anything I can do, you know, short of giving her a ride, you'll let me know, right?" Matt asked. "I'm only alive because she told Stefan to save me first. She's a vampire because of me, so I'd like to pay it back or forward or whatever. And... Emma. She's the one who brought me back before I actually died."

"Yeah." Evelyn agreed.

"Well, thanks for helping me with this, guys." Liam told them. "Between newbie vampires, Tyler being back into his own body, everyone, including Caroline, ditched out on this. Rosie's not even answering her phone. Did she seriously not get the memo that it was safe to come home again?"

Matt shook his head in confusion. "I don't know. Last I heard, she was leaving town."

"And it's not a problem, Evelyn." Jeremy told her.

Matt looked at Liam. "And you're another martyr I need to pay it forward to. You know since you saved me from Damon and made sure he didn't kill me."

"Matt, I'm only human." Liam told him. "If he was gonna kill you, he would've killed you, but he didn't because Elena came in sweeping to save the day."

Matt chuckled. "Still. Thank you."

Liam shrugged.

Evelyn, Jeremy, Matt and Liam grabbed more boxes, walking toward the car.

A young girl walked up to them, making them stop. "Liam?" Liam looked at her, knowing she knew her. "Picture an emo pixie cut and braces."

Liam smiled. "April?"

"Yeah." April answered.

Liam put the box down, walking up to April, wrapping his arms around her. "You look great."

April smiled, hugging back. "You, too."

Jeremy looked at Evelyn. "This is April. Elena used to..."

"Elena used to babysit you." Evelyn finished. "And you and Liam were best friends. Yeah, I remember."

April and Liam pulled out of the hug, turning to look at them.

"Yeah, before I got shipped off to boarding school by my dad." April told them.

Liam put a hand to his mouth. "Your dad. Oh, my God, I am so sorry about your dad."

"Thank you." April told her. "I guess. I sort of don't know how to answer when people say that."

"Your dad was Pastor Young, right?" Matt asked.

"He had the faulty gas line." April told them. Matt looked down awkwardly. "Sorry, I haven't figured out what to say about that yet either. Wow, I am being a freak. Um... I'm just, you know, not much for grief, I guess. I have to go register or something, I think." She spoke the next word to herself. "Stupid."

April walked away quickly.

Evelyn, Matt, Jeremy and Liam watched her leave sympathetically.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

 **(Song:) Change - Kopecky Family Band**

Elena was leaving a message on her phone. "Hey, Elizabeth, it's me. I'm back. I, um... Can you call me? I've been having some..." She looked toward the door, looking away, whispering. "Adjustment issues." Stefan walked into the room with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses in hand. Elena hung up, turning to face him. "Hey."

"Hi." Stefan told her.

Elena looked at the bottle of wine and the wine glasses. "What's that for?"

"This is from the year you were born." Stefan explained. "I think we should celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Elena asked.

"Your first feed." Stefan answered. "I know it was disgusting and traumatic and it was horrible, but you did it. anyway." He walked closer. "You survived it."

"Well, um, I wouldn't say I survived it." Elena told him. "It actually kind of made me sick."

"Listen, I choked it down for a month before I could stomach the taste." Stefan told her. "It gets easier." He held out the champagne. "This, on the other hand, will go down like silk."

Stefan smiled.

Elena smiled. "You're so cheery."

"Yeah, because you're here and you're alive... ish." Stefan told her. "And you're gonna get through this." Elena nodded. "So, would you like to do the honors?"

"Okay." Elena told him, popping out the cork, making it fly across the room. She squealed, laughing. Stefan laughed with her. The champagne was overflowing. "Oh, my gosh."

Stefan poured the champagne into the glasses, clinking them together. "Cheers." Stefan kissed Elena sweetly. Stefan's phone rang. He pulled away, answering. "Perfect timing, Damon. Yeah, we just got back. What?"

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Fear and Loathing - Marina and the Diamonds**

Elena approached Damon at the bar, starting to sit in the seat to the left of him. "Did you do it?"

"That seat's taken." Damon told her.

"But there's no one here." Elena told him.

"Well, I'm just going to pretend like there's someone there, because the alternative is just too damn depressing." Damon told her.

Elena stood, walking over to his other side, sitting down. "Did you set off the explosion that killed the Town Council?"

"Am I wearing my 'I Blew Up The Council' T-shirt?" Damon asked. "Why does everybody keep asking me that?"

"Did you?" Elena asked.

"No." Damon answered. "Anything else?"

Elena hesitated. "Yes, something's wrong. I can't keep any of the animal blood down."

"Well, there's a shock." Damon told her sarcastically.

"I think I need your help." Elena told him.

Damon sighed. "Of course you do. Pick your meal." He pointed to someone sitting out of view. "You've got Asian fusion." He pointed somewhere else. "Mexican. What about some good old American comfort food?"

"No." Elena told him. "No, no human blood." Damon looked away in annoyance. "Stefan's right. I have to at least try to get through this without hurting anyone."

Damon finished his drink, standing. "Fine. Come on."

Damon grabbed Elena's arm, pulling her with him.

...

 **Bathroom**

Damon pulled Elena inside, closing the door, locking it behind them.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

Damon bit his palm. "Giving you what you need." He held his bleeding hand toward her. "Drink."

"What?" Elena asked.

"You're a new vampire, Elena." Damon told her. "You need warm blood from the vein. Maybe this will do the trick. Or not. But... Just don't tell Stefan and Emma."

Elena stared at the blood on his hand. "Why not?"

"Because blood sharing is kind of... personal." Damon answered.

"What do you mean, it's personal?" Elena asked.

"Just drink." Damon told her.

Elena continued to stare at his hand, then him.

Damon nodded.

Elena took Damon's hand in hers, starting to drink. She closed her eyes, lying her head on his shoulder as she continued to drink. Damon stroked Elena's hair, backing into one of the bathroom stalls, closing his eyes, appearing to be pleasured by the fact that Elena was drinking his blood, continuing to stroke her hair.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Tyler's room**

Tyler and Caroline were in bed together, kissing.

Caroline pushed him away. "This is wrong. A bunch of people died and we're having sex."

"Grief sex." Tyler told him. "It's healthy."

"It's selfish." Caroline told him.

"It's natural." Tyler told him. "Besides, if we stopped having sex every time somebody died in this town, we'd explode."

Tyler began kissing Caroline again.

 **(Song Ends)**

Caroline pushed him away. "Shouldn't you at least be worried about Rosie? She's been AWOL since everything that happened, and she hasn't been answering her phone."

"I got a text back from her." Tyler told her. "She's fine. She said that she was already halfway out to Chicago when she heard about what happened."

"Still, we need to be more sensitive." Caroline told him. Tyler touched Caroline. "Tyler."

"Oh, come on." Tyler told her. They looked at each other for a moment. "I love you. How's that for sensitive?"

Caroline smiled. "I love you, too."

They laughed, placing their foreheads together, beginning to kiss each other.

The doorbell rang.

Tyler looked up, annoyed and confused. "Who the hell is that?"

...

 **Foyer**

Carol opened the door, revealing Connor outside. "May I help you?"

"Good evening." Connor told her. "I'm hoping I can help you, actually. I spoke with Sheriff Forbes earlier. My name is Connor Jordan."

Connor held out his black-gloved hand toward her.

Carol shook it. "Carol Lockwood. I know who you are, Connor, and I believe the Sheriff made it clear that the tragedy at the farmhouse was an internal matter."

"That's one way of looking at it, I guess." Connor told her. "Although, I prefer the term, 'Cover up'. Do you mind if I come in?"

"You know, I really don't think that's a good idea." Carol told him, trying to shut the door. Connor forced his way inside. "Uh, excuse me."

"Thank you." Connor told her. "You're aware that it wasn't an accident. Any rookie fireman could tell you that."

"What are you?" Carol asked angrily. "The press?"

"Not exactly." Connor told her. "So, twelve Council members are dead. You're the Mayor, why weren't you at that meeting?"

"It wasn't official town business." Carol answered.

"What was it then?" Connor asked.

Tyler walked downstairs, pulling his shirt on. "Mom? What's going on?" He walked around his mother, approaching Connor. Connor turned to face him. "Is there something I could help you with?"

"Maybe." Connor told him. "How are you doing? I'm Connor."

Connor reached his black-gloved hand out.

Tyler took it. His skin started to burn, making him growl in pain.

Connor pulled out a pistol, shooting Tyler several times, making Tyler fall to the floor. Connor continued to shoot him.

Carol was in shock and horrified. "Tyler! Oh, my God!"

...

 **Tyler's Room**

Caroline heard the commotion, sitting up in a pink bra, grabbing a robe, standing, starting to leave the room.

...

 **Foyer**

Connor reloaded his gun with wooden bullets.

"Tyler!" Carol told him. "Tyler, run!"

Tyler opened his eyes, rushing to stand, rushing across the room, shattering through a window.

Connor ran out of the open door to try to follow him

Caroline walked downstairs, the robe wrapped around her.

Carol and Caroline looked at the smear of blood on the floor, looking at each other in shock and confusion.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Evelyn stood on the staircase, calling someone on her phone, waiting for an answer.

Elizabeth used a pair of metal tongs to pull the wooden bullets out of Tyler's stomach.

Caroline was standing nearby, watching. "Please tell me that's the last one."

Elizabeth observed the bullets. "These were specially carved. The length, the width." She looked at Tyler. "Be thankful for once in your life that you're a hybrid, because if you were a normal vampire, you'd be dead."

Elizabeth placed the wooden bullet in a glass of alcohol to clean it off.

Evelyn walked toward them. "I called and left a message for Rosie. Just leaving text messages isn't enough anymore. She needs to answer her damn phone before I go to Chicago and look for her myself."

Tyler nodded. "I'll go with you." He looked at the others. "This guy knew what he was doing. His gloves must have been steeped in vervain. He was looking for a vampire and he didn't hesitate for a second when he found one."

Elizabeth looked at the bullet. "These etchings..."

Elizabeth touched the bullet, but was burned by it, making her flinch back.

"Are the bullets spelled?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know." Elizabeth told them. "They're something."

"Let me see." Emma told her. Elizabeth handed her the tongs. Emma dropped the bullet into her hand, but nothing happened. "It's not spelled. It's vervain."

Emma turned the bullet to observe it, looking over the mark on the wooden bullet.

It was an X with tips on the ends, and then one vertical line through the point where they connected.

Isabella walked into the room.

"You rang?" Isabella asked.

Elizabeth looked at her. "Yeah." She used the tongs to pick up the bullet, holding it toward Isabella. "Have you seen anything like this?"

"This guy is a professional vampire Hunter with a mark on the bullets I've never seen before." Isabella told her.

"I was just thinking you might know what they are." Elizabeth told him.

"What do I look like, Van Hesling?" Isabella asked.

...

 **Day Three**

 **Morning - Mystic Falls' Church**

Elena and Liam were lying out memorial pamphlets on the rows of benches in the church.

Liam looked at Elena, who looked worse than usual. He walked toward her. "How are you feeling? A little strung out?"

Liam handed her more pamphlets.

"I'm fine." Elena told him. "It's just my emotions are all over the place. Everything's heightened." She opened one of the pamphlets. "I mean, just the sight of all the names of the dead makes me want to cry for a week."

"You didn't have to volunteer." Liam told her.

"People died." Elena told her. "People we've known our whole lives, so yeah, I did." She glanced over at the front of the church and saw April sitting on one of the pews. "Is that..."

Liam nodded. "April Young. Yeah."

"Oh, wow." Elena told him. She looked at Liam. "How is she?"

"I think she could use a familiar babysitter to talk to." Liam told her, taking the pamphlets from her.

Elena nodded, walking toward April, sitting next to her. "Hey there."

"Hey." April told her. "Long time, no see. Not since..."

"My parents' funeral." Elena finished.

"Yeah." April agreed.

Elena wrapped her arms around April. "Are you gonna survive this?"

April pulled away. "They want me to speak. I guess all the kids who lost somebody can. What am I supposed to say? 'I'm sorry my dad didn't fix the gas line'? But, if I don't say anything, then... I mean, what if nobody does? My dad and I didn't always get along or anything, but, everybody still deserves to have nice things said about them at their own funeral, you know? I mean, for my mom's funeral, everybody said these really nice things."

"You say what you want to say." Elena told her. "Or you don't say anything at all. And don't worry about your dad. Everyone in this town loved him."

"Yeah." April agreed, her voice growing thick. "Until two days ago."

"Even still." Elena told her, taking her hand to comfort her, but soon felt the hunter rising inside of her, feeling the pulse in her wrist, starting to stand. "I'm sorry, I... I have to go."

Elena walked quickly away.

April watched her go in confusion.

...

 **Bathroom**

Elena walked into the bathroom, puking Damon's blood into the toilet. She stood, walking over to the sink, puking over the sink and the mirror. She looked at herself in the bloodstained mirror, breathing heavily, seeing the blood staining her clothes, dripping down her chin, getting upset, beginning to panic, looking as if she was about to cry.

...

 **Bennett House - Living Room**

Bonnie was lying on the couch, depressed, unmoving.

Sally was knocking on the door.

Bonnie didn't answer.

"Bonnie?" Sally called. "Bonnie, I know you're in there. Bonnie, please. It's important."

...

 **Foyer**

Bonnie toward the door to open it for Lindsey.

"You all right?" Sally asked, stepping inside.

Bonnie shook her head sadly. Sally looked at her somberly. They were both obviously still grieving from what the witches had done to Grams and Sabrina, wrapping their arms around each other, starting to cry.

...

 **Living Room**

Bonnie and Sally were sitting on the couch together.

"It was like they were dying all over again." Bonnie told her. "Just because we didn't listen to the witches about not doing black magic."

"Well, we're dealing with the Other Side." Sally told her. "It's not exactly reliable. Witches are probably just messing with our heads, trying to teach us a lesson."

"Well, it worked." Bonnie told her. "I tried to do a basic nature spell this morning just to clear my head and it just brought it all back. Like it was happening all over again."

"I know." Sally told her. "I haven't been able to do a spell since what happened, either."

Sally pulled herself together, sighing.

Bonnie looked at her sadly. "Sorry. I'm a mess. I've been holed up in here avoiding everyone. I've completely blown off Jamie." She sighed. "You didn't just come here to see how I was doing, did you? You came here because you needed something, right?"

Sally stood. "Yeah, but it can wait."

"No, come on." Bonnie told her. "Lindsey. I'm okay. If something's wrong, tell me."

Sally sat down next to Bonnie, unwrapping a cloth with the wooden bullets from the vampire Hunter. "All right. Isabella and Evelyn gave these to me last night, hoping that I could fill you in on what's going on. They burn vampires to the touch. Could just be steeped in vervain, but this writing... I haven't seen anything like this before..."

"And you're wondering if it's magical writing." Bonnie finished. "I haven't seen anything like it, either. I don't think it's magical." Sally sighed. "Where'd Isabella and Evelyn get these?"

"I think we have a new vampire Hunter in town." Sally told her.

Bonnie nodded understandingly. "That's bad timing."

Sally managed a small smile.

...

 **Mystic Falls Church - Bathroom**

Elena was cleaning up the blood she had puked up, on the phone.

Elizabeth's voice was on the other line. "I'm here. Isabella's here. Where are you?"

"I'm in the basement bathroom." Elena answered. The doorknob started to rattle and turn. Elena turned to look at it. "Is that you at the door?"

Elizabeth and Isabella were outside, walking toward the church.

Elizabeth had a garment bag hanging over Elizabeth's shoulder. "Not yet."

Connor was on the other side of the door, knocking on it.

"Sorry, there's someone in here." Elena called. "Elizabeth, hurry."

Elena turned on the water, continuing to clean up the blood on the sink, floor and toilet.

...

 **Hallway**

Elizabeth walked down the stairs with the garment bag with the new dress for Elena to change into. Isabella followed her.

Connor was sitting on a couch outside the bathroom.

Elizabeth saw him. "You again. I saw you at the Grill. Stalking small town funerals?"

Elena opened the bathroom door, taking the dress from Elizabeth. "Oh, Elizabeth, thank God." She looked around the door to look at Connor. "Sorry, I-I split coffee all over my dress."

Connor stood, looking at Elena suspiciously.

Elena looked at Elizabeth and Isabella.

Isabella smiled unconvincingly.

Elizabeth nodded.

Elena closed the door to change.

Connor looked at Elizabeth and Isabella. "We have not met. I'm Connor Jordan."

Connor held out his black-gloved hand for Elizabeth or Isabella to shake.

Elizabeth looked at it. "Elizabeth. Germaphobe."

Isabella looked at Connor. "I'm Isabella, but everyone calls me Izzy." She shook her head, making her voice sound like she was a tad younger. "And my mom told me not to talk to strangers."

Elizabeth smirked, looking at the bathroom to call inside to Elena. "Everything okay in there?"

...

 **Bathroom**

Elena placed all of the bloody tissues into the garment bag. "Yeah, just a minute."

...

 **Hallway**

Connor looked at Elizabeth and Isabella suspiciously.

Elizabeth looked at Connor. "Well, since her mom's dead, I guess we can break her rule once or twice. You know, as long as we're waiting for a..." She said the next words louder for Elena to hear. "Drama queen!"

Connor smirked. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Yeah, we get that a lot." Isabella told him.

"So, what brings you to Mystic Falls?" Elizabeth asked. "Bible salesman?"

Connor laughed. "No, actually, I'm in environmental clean up."

Isabella nodded, unconvinced. "Oh."

"Heard you had a bit of a pollution problem." Connor told them.

"Huh." Elizabeth told him. "Well, I was unaware. I breathe pretty easy."

Elena walked out of the bathroom, looking at Connor. "I'm so sorry that took so long."

"No problem." Connor told her. He looked between them, pointing over to Elizabeth and Elena. "Sisters?"

"Yes." Elena answered.

"Please, call them the Gilbert Girls." Isabella told him, smiling. "Well, enjoy your stay. We love visitors and the scenery is to die for." She gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. "Funeral pun. Too soon. Sorry."

Elena looked around Elizabeth to give Isabella a look.

Isabella smiled a sly smile, turning around slowly, walking away.

Elena and Elizabeth looked at Connor, turning to follow Isabella.

...

 **Upstairs**

Sally walked through the crowd, looking around.

Morgana was sitting on one of the pews, sighing.

Sally smiled sadly, walking toward her. "Hey, Morgana."

Morgana looked up in surprise, smiling. "Sally." She stood. Morgana and Sally embraced. "I've missed you."

Sally opened her mouth as if to say something, but she looked behind Morgana, closing her mouth. "Hey, Scott."

"Scott?" Morgana repeated, turning around to face Scott.

Scott looked shocked to see her. "Morgana. What are you doing here?"

"Why do you care?" Sally asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Run out of girly distractions?"

Morgana smiled awkwardly. "All right, on that note, I'm just gonna go."

Morgana walked away.

Scott watched her go, looking at Sally. "Sal, I..."

Sally grew impatient for him to go on. "What?"

"I'm sorry." Scott told her.

Sally sighed, looking down, out of the corner of her eye toward the floor, sighing, looking as if she knew exactly what he was going to say. "What are you talking about?"

"About everything." Scott answered.

Sally hesitated, looking at Scott for a moment, walking away, leaving Scott standing there alone.

...

 **Outside**

Isabella, Elena and Elizabeth were walking across the grounds.

Elena looked over her shoulder toward Isabella. "Did you bring the blood bag?"

"Would you mind saying that a little louder?" Isabella asked sarcastically. They each stood next to a tree. Isabella handed Elena a blood bag. "Here."

Isabella and Elizabeth stood on either side of Elena, using their bodies as cover.

Elena took the blood bag, ripping the top open, beginning to drink, but began to feel sick again, spitting the blood out, handing it to Isabella. "No, I can't. It tastes like..." She looked up desperately. "What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth told her, wiping the blood off of her chin. "Maybe it's your Doppelganger blood. You're rejecting the transition."

"I'm dying, aren't I?" Elena asked.

Damon appeared behind Isabella and Elizabeth. "No, you're not dying." They all looked at him. "You just need to drink from the vein."

"No." Elena told him. "No, I don't-I can't risk killing anyone, Damon. Maybe I'm better off dead."

Elizabeth turned to her, grabbing her shoulders. "Don't you think like that. Elena, you'll be fine. Okay?"

The church bells rang.

"We have to get back inside." Elena told them, walking toward the church.

Isabella looked at Damon and Elizabeth. "The two friends need to talk, and I'm not willing to be an audience, so..." She used her thumb to point toward the church. "I'm just gonna be over there."

"Wow, thanks, Izzy." Damon told her sarcastically.

Isabella smiled sarcastically, picking up the blood bag, putting it away, walking in the same direction Elena had.

Stefan stood further on the lawn, watching Elena and Isabella walk inside.

Elizabeth looked at Damon. "No, she's right... Damon."

Damon nodded, starting to walk away. "Understood." Elizabeth sighed, picking up the garment bag, starting to follow. Stefan followed them. "Ah, great."

"What's in the bag, Elizabeth?" Stefan asked.

"Mid-service snack." Elizabeth told him sarcastically, moodier than before. "Church always gets me hungry. The whole blood Christ thing, you know."

Stefan looked at Damon. "Way to put her in a mood, Damon."

Elizabeth sighed. "Isabella and I brought it for Elena."

Stefan looked at Damon. "Are you really that intent on having your way, that you would bring in her friends into the situation?"

"He didn't bring us into anything." Elizabeth told him. "Elena herself did. She's the one who called me to ask us for her help."

"And it's not my way, it's the only way." Damon told him.

"If she hurts someone, she'll be desperate to turn the guilt off." Stefan told them. "Maybe even desperate enough to shut off her humanity."

"What, and become a Ripper?" Elizabeth asked. "We can't have her becoming like Morgana, now can we?"

"Well, I can't let her be anything like me." Stefan told her.

"God forbid if she's anything like me." Damon told them. "That's really what you're thinking. She's gonna go off the rails eventually, anyways, so the faster we can make it happen, the sooner we can get her back on track."

"She's strong." Stefan told them. "If we help her, she can survive this."

"She's starving, Stefan." Elizabeth told him. "She hasn't been able to keep blood down for days."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked. "She told me she was fine."

"Well, then she lied." Elizabeth told him.

"Your four legged protein shake was a bust." Damon told him. "The juice box is a no go. She can't even keep my blood down."

"She drank from you?" Stefan asked.

Damon looked to the side. "Oops. Did I say that out loud?"

Damon turned around, walking away.

Stefan looked hurt.

...

 **Elsewhere**

The shot panned from Stefan and Elizabeth to Emma standing alone, walking toward the church.

Matt saw her, walking toward her. "Emma ."

"Matt, who's talking to me." Emma told him. "Never thought that would happen."

Matt smiled a small smile. "Yeah, well, I never got to thank you before, for saving my life out on the bridge, when Stefan went back to save Elena. If you hadn't been there, I would've died, and Elena would've died for nothing."

"She became a vampire, Matt." Emma told him. "She would have came back either way."

"Yeah, but if you hadn't been there, I wouldn't have." Matt told her. "So, thank you."

"Don't worry about it." Emma told him. "I just did what anyone would've done." Matt scoffed silently, looking away. "Damon excluded."

Matt looked at Emma. "I still had to thank you. Just doing by what you did, you could've screwed up your recovery, and you could've died on the night that your life got saved. So..."

"Yeah, 'thanks', 'don't do it again'." Emma told him. "Trust me, I've heard it all."

Matt nodded, starting to walk away. "No kidding."

...

 **Inside**

Matt walked inside, sitting in between Elena and Jeremy.

Elena was very pale.

Matt and Jeremy looked at her.

"You okay?" Matt asked.

Elena nodded.

Jeremy looked at Elena. "Hey, April was looking for you. She wanted help with her speech."

Elena looked around. "Where is she?"

...

 **Balcony**

Connor was loading a gun.

April sat on the floor next to him, leaning against the wall, her wrists and ankles tied, a cloth tied around her head, resting in her mouth.

...

 **Pews**

Elena, Matt and Jeremy sat together.

Jeremy shook his head. "I don't know."

Elsewhere, Evelyn, Isabella, Sally and Morgana were sitting together.

Elsewhere, Tyler, Caroline, Elizabeth and Liam were sitting together.

Emma walked in, standing next to Tyler. "What are you doing here, Tyler?"

"Being sensitive to the community's loss." Tyler answered.

"With a Hunter out to get you?" Emma asked.

"I'm not letting a Hunter stop me from being where I'm supposed to be." Tyler told her.

"Also, if he shows his face, I'm gonna kick his ass." Caroline told them.

Emma nodded sarcastically, walking away, sitting next to Damon and Stefan, on the other side of Damon.

Carol began the service. "Before we begin the Mass, we'd like to open the floor to anyone who would like to share a memory about our late friends on the Town Council. I know that April Young wanted to say a few words about her dad. April? April, are you still here, honey?" Up in the balcony, Connor put a wooden stake into his gun. April was still unconscious. "Is there anyone else who would like to share a recollection or a memory about Pastor Young?" No one moved. Up in the balcony, Connor pointed his gun at various people, getting ready to shoot if one of them revealed themselves to be a vampire. Finally, Elena stood. Stefan looked worried. Evelyn took a breath of worry. Elizabeth looked from Morgana to the stage. Carol nodded encouragingly. "Come on up, Elena."

Connor pointed his gun at Elena's back. Elena proceeded to walk up to the podium.

At the back of the room, Isabella walked inside.

Liam, Morgana, Caroline and Tyler turned their heads to look at her.

Stefan, Damon and Emma turned their heads to look at her.

Isabella smiled, dipping her hand in a bowl of holy water, touching her forehead, chest and both shoulders in the formation of a cross. "Don't know why that always makes me smile."

Emma , Damon and Stefan looked forward. Isabella sat next to Stefan.

Elena was walking toward the podium, looking hungry, sick and weak.

"She doesn't look so good." Damon told them.

"Maybe you should have told me she was rejecting all food sources." Stefan told him.

"Jealousy's beneath you, brother." Isabella told him.

"Oh, bite me." Stefan told her.

Isabella narrowed her eyes, looking away.

"I, uh, when I talked to April earlier she was kind of nervous about coming up to speak." Elena told them. "And now that I'm up here, I'm kind of nervous too." Emma, Damon, Stefan and Isabella exchanged a look. Elena held on to the sides of the podium. "The worst day of loving someone is the day that you lose them."

Elena stopped.

The vampires in the room could smell and hear blood dripping from somewhere.

Caroline looked from Elizabeth to Tyler on either side of her. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Liam asked.

"Blood." Elizabeth answered.

Scott sat alone, looking up, smelling it too.

Elena started to breathe heavily.

Evelyn spoke to the vampires through vampire hearing. "Nobody move." Sally looked at Evelyn and Morgana in confusion. "Don't turn around. It's a trap."

...

On the balcony, a pool of blood had started to form next to April. The blood had seeped through the balcony and started to drip into the holy water.

Elena was still at the podium, trying to fight the urge for blood. "I, um..."

Elena breathed deeply, veins starting to crawl toward her eyes.

Stefan walked up to the podium, wrapping his arm around her. "It's okay, it's okay. I got you, I got you."

Stefan led Elena off the stage and back into the row next to Matt and Jeremy.

Connor continued to follow Stefan and Elena with his gun, but pointed it back at the podium.

The priest walked over to the podium. "Please turn to page forty two in your hymn book. Let us join together in a song."

Everyone in the room stood up and began to sing.

 **(Song:) How Can I Keep From Singing - St. Phillips Boy's Choir**

Connor pulled his gun back.

Elena leaned on Stefan when they finally got back to their seats. "The blood. Stefan, the blood. I can smell it. There's so much."

"It's all right." Stefan told her. "Just remember what we talked about. Focus, push back. Come on, you can do this."

"What's wrong with her?" Matt asked.

"She's hungry." Stefan answered. "She hasn't fed."

"So get her out of here." Matt told him.

"I can't." Stefan told him. "There's somebody watching us."

"I'm gonna go rip his head off now." Elizabeth told them.

"You do that, Elizabeth, and you risk exposing all of us." Evelyn told her.

"Well, I think the risk will be slightly diminished when I, you know, rip his head off." Elizabeth replied.

"Stefan, I'm losing it." Elena told him.

"You have ten seconds before I go old-fashioned on the new guy." Elizabeth told them.

"I'm helping you." Damon told her.

"See, this is why I like you on my team." Elizabeth told him.

"Don't do it, guys." Emma told them. "Please."

"Three, two, one." Elizabeth told them. "Bye."

Damon and Isabella turned to walk out of the aisle.

Emma grabbed Damon's arm, reaching past him to grab Isabella's.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Matt told them. "Elena, feed from me." Damon and Elizabeth turned back forward in surprise to look toward Matt. "It's okay, everyone will think you're upset. Just feed from me." Stefan looked at Matt and Elena. He let Matt take Elena in his arms. Connor pointed his gun down at Elena and Matt. "It's okay. You'll be okay."

Elena moved Matt's collar, biting his neck, feeding.

Connor still had his gun pointed on them, but only saw Elena "crying" on Matt's shoulder.

After a while, Elena stopped drinking, going back to normal. "Thank you."

Elena pulled away from Matt, wiping the blood from her mouth.

Connor lowered his gun.

Matt raised his collar to hide the wound.

Tyler walked up the aisle toward the stage.

Caroline, Elizabeth and Liam watched him in confusion.

"What is he doing?" Liam asked.

"Being another freaking martyr." Elizabeth answered.

Morgana looked at Evelyn. "The blood. I can smell it. It's got to be April. We have to help her."

Morgana tried to walk around Evelyn.

Evelyn grabbed Morgana to stop her. "Morgana, we can't risk it."

"Then I'm gonna do it." Morgana told him, continuing to try to push past Evelyn.

 **(Song Ends)**

Tyler spoke from the podium, making them all turn to look at him. "Excuse me. I just wanted to say a few words about Pastor Young."

Connor recognized Tyler, pointing the gun at him immediately.

"What do we do?" Emma asked.

Everyone sat back down.

Tyler began to speak. "Back in first grade, I was a brat who couldn't be bothered with team sports. Didn't care much about anything that didn't affect me. But he was the one who made me understand how important it is to be part of a team; a community. Of giving yourself up for the sake of..."

Connor shot at Tyler with a wooden stake.

Tyler spun, falling to the floor.

Everybody started to scream, ducking into the aisles, running out of the church.

Damon and Elizabeth made their way out of the church with the crowd and outside.

Emma watched them go in frustration, looking away.

Morgana turned to follow Damon and Isabella.

Morgana looked at him. "Eve." Evelyn looked at her. "Get that son of a bitch."

Evelyn nodded, turning, making his way out to the church with the crowd and outside.

Caroline, Elizabeth, Liam made their way to the stage. Morgana followed them.

Elena got up to the stage the same time they did.

Caroline and Carol knelt on either side of Tyler.

"Oh, my God." Liam told them.

Caroline pulled the stake out of Tyler's chest.

Tyler coughed repeatedly.

Stefan walked onto the stage, standing on the other side of Elena.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard." Tyler told them.

"Damon, Isabella and Evelyn's way ahead of you." Stefan told him. "Stay here, I have to help them."

Stefan turned to leave.

Elena grabbed his hand. "What about April?"

"I got it." Morgana told him. "Go."

Stefan walked away, leaving.

"I have to call an ambulance." Carol told them.

"No, he's fine." Liam told her.

Elena turned around, walking away.

Carol looked at Tyler. "The whole town just watched you get shot. I'm calling an ambulance."

Carol stood, walking away, leaving.

Liam looked around.

Elena was gone.

"Morgana, Isabella." Liam told them. "Elena."

Morgana turned around, looking at the balcony above the doors with a determined expression.

Isabella looked at Caroline and Liam. "We got it. Stay with Tyler."

Caroline and Liam nodded.

Morgana and Elizabeth exchanged a look, turning around, walking away, walking past Matt and Sally as they did.

...

 **Outside**

Connor threw his duffel bag full of weapons in the bed of his pickup truck. He got in his car, shutting the door.

Elizabeth rushed toward the truck, ripping the door off, grabbing Connor, throwing him onto the ground. Connor still had his pistol with wooden bullets, shooting Elizabeth multiple times, rolling over her, pulling a stake from his belt, trying to stake Elizabeth.

Evelyn rushed toward them, pushing Connor into the truck, making him fall to the ground.

Nearby, Stefan and Emma looked around.

"Damon?" Stefan called. "Evelyn?"

"Elizabeth?" Emma called.

Connor shot Damon, making him fall. Evelyn rushed toward him. Connor shot him repeatedly, having lost count just to have him fall to the ground, running into his truck, driving off.

Stefan and Emma ran toward them.

"Ow." Elizabeth told them.

Emma held her hand toward Elizabeth. Elizabeth took it, letting her help her up.

Stefan turned to Damon, holding his hand toward him. Damon took it. Stefan started to pull him up, but stopped, punching him in the face. Damon fell back to the ground, groaning.

"What the hell was that for?" Emma asked.

"He knows what." Stefan told her, walking away.

Evelyn stood, rolling his eyes, walking toward Damon, holding out her hand toward him. Damon looked at it in surprise, taking it, letting her help him up

...

 **Inside - Balcony**

Elena walked up into the balcony. She saw April, tied, the cloth tied around her mouth, bleeding. "April!"

Elena walked toward her, slowing to a stop when she saw the blood. She transformed, rushing toward her hungrily.

Isabella and Morgana rushed in front of Elena, keeping her back.

"She's not dead, but if you feed on her you will kill her." Isabella told her.

"Let go of me!" Elena told them.

"Look at her!" Morgana told her. "Look at her, Elena! It's April. April Young. She's not a warm body for you to feed on. She's your friend. Come on, Elena, normally, I'm the one people have to hold back from doing something I'll regret." Elena slowly returned to normal. Morgana and Isabella let her go. "She's an orphan. Just like us. She's scared. Just like we were."

Isabella bit her wrist, turning toward April, feeding her her blood.

April gasped, waking, looking at Isabella, crying. "Please, don't hurt me. Please."

"No one's gonna hurt you." Isabella told her. "No one's gonna hurt you." She stood, looking at Elena. "She needs you. You can make her forget all of this."

"Why did he do this?" April asked.

Elena shook her head. "No, I-I can't, Isabella. You have to do it."

Morgana shook her head. "No. The only way you're going to learn is if you do it yourself."

"No, I can't." Elena told them.

"Yes, you can." Morgana told her. "You just need to believe what you're telling her. Okay?"

Elena knelt next to April, lightly touching her shoulder. "April, listen to me." April looked at her. "Everything's gonna be okay. You're gonna get through this. Just like I got through it." Elena compelled her. "I'm going to help you. I promise."

"I'm gonna be okay." April repeated. "You're gonna help me."

Elena looked at Isabella and Morgana, smiling.

Isabella and Morgana smiled.

Elena looked at April. "You watched the funeral from up here so that you could grieve alone. It was a beautiful service. People said really nice things."

April smiled.

"Well, besides Tyler getting shot." Morgana told her.

"Morgana, I thought you were helping me." Elena told her.

"Oh, I am, but you can't have her forget that while she tells people she watched the funeral from up here if you don't wanna be caught and killed." Morgana told her. "Just saying."

Isabella smiled, rolling her eyes, shaking her head.

...

 **Night - Mystic Grill**

Jeremy, Liam and Matt were waiting at the bar for their food order.

Matt had a bandage over his neck. "That was insane. How do you think they'll cover this one up?"

"An assassination attempt on the Mayor's son." Jeremy answered.

"Altar boy goes postal." Liam told him.

Jeremy pointed at Matt and Liam. "You know, they could say that it's related to Rosie being AWOL." Liam looked down, looking thoughtful. Jeremy smiled. "I see that look."

Liam looked up. "What look?"

"The one that says you're crushing on your best friend's sister." Matt answered.

Connor approached the bar, sitting down, looking at Matt. "Hey." He gestured to his neck. "What happened there?"

"Uh, girlfriend went a little overboard." Matt told him, walking away.

Jeremy looked at Connor, seeing a large tattoo on his arm. "Nice ink."

Jeremy stood, walking away with Matt and Liam.

Connor looked down at his bare, unblemished arm, confused.

"What ink?" Liam asked.

"You didn't see his tattoo?" Jeremy asked. "It was huge."

"He didn't have a tattoo." Matt told him.

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, he did."

Back at the bar, Connor watched Jeremy, Liam and Matt walk out. He seemed troubled by the fact that Jeremy could see this tattoo.

...

 **Connor's Trailer**

Connor walked inside, sitting down, opening the letter that he had taken from the Pastor's house earlier, beginning to read it.

Pastor Young: (voice over) "Dear April, I'm sorry for what you're going through. What I did was a necessary sacrifice and I'm afraid it's only the first of many more sacrifices to come. There's always been an evil that spread through Mystic Falls, but now a greater one is coming. My death is but the first in the war ahead. I will see you again when we all find our salvation. Until then, I love you. Dad."

Connor put down the letter.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Stefan poured Elena a drink, handing it to her, pouring himself one.

Elena sniffed the alcohol, groaning in disgust.

"It helps with the cravings." Stefan told her numbly.

Elena took a sip, coughing.

Stefan took a sip of his.

"You're mad." Elena told him.

"Yeah, I'm mad." Stefan told her. "You lied to me."

"I didn't lie." Elena told him. "I just didn't tell you."

"Come on, Elena, you lied to me." Stefan told her.

"You were just so happy that things were going well and-and..." Elena trailed off.

"You think I'm happy?" Stefan asked.

"I just didn't want to ruin it for you." Elena told him.

"You're in hell, which means that I'm in hell." Stefan told him. "I understand you going to Elizabeth for help before you came to me, because she's your great aunt. But you went to Damon for help before you went to them."

Elena started to cry. "Yeah, because I thought that he would understand."

"You think I don't?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan, please." Elena told him.

"You fed on him, Elena." Stefan told her. "You fed on him. I know that may not mean much to you, but it means a lot to me. And I know it certainly meant a lot to Damon. I told Emma what it meant, and it means a lot to her as well. She might not be with Damon anymore, because of what's going on with us right now, but she still loves him. And you know this."

"I didn't want to hurt any of you." Elena told him. "I'm-I'm sorry-I-look, I'm really, really sorry. Why am I crying?" She wiped her eyes. "I'm so sick of crying!"

Elena stood, starting to pace.

"Your emotions are a bit heightened right now." Stefan told her.

"I feel like I've been crying since the day that my parents died." Elena told him. "My life it's-it's like a never ending funeral. We keep burying people, Stefan. You want to know what's heightened? This grief, I can't stop feeling everyone's grief." Stefan walked closer to her. "All the hurt, I feel like it's trying to explode out of me."

Stefan took Elena's hands in hers. "Hey, come on. Come with me."

"Where?" Elena asked.

"There's something we need to do." Stefan told her. "Come on."

They walked away together.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

Elizabeth and Emma got out of Emma's car, walking toward Bonnie, who was also getting out of her car.

"What are we doing here?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." Bonnie told her. "Ask Stefan."

Caroline, Liam, Matt, Jeremy, Stefan, Elena, Emma, Evelyn, Sally, Isabella, Morgana and Damon were all sitting at the tables or standing around outside of the school as Elizabeth, Emma and Bonnie walked toward them.

"Stefan, what are we doing?" Elizabeth asked.

Stefan had some of the paper lanterns in his hand. "We're finishing the memorial we didn't get to have earlier." He handed a lantern to Elena. "We need to start healing, Elizabeth. We've all lost so much, especially recently." He handed a lantern to Morgana. "I think we're numb to it. We push it away, we make a joke out of it, ignore how we feel. We've never just let ourselves grieve."

"So you're lighting lanterns?" Damon asked skeptically.

"Yeah." Stefan answered. "Yeah, we need to do this."

"What we need to do is find out who this hunter is, and what he knows about the death of the Council." Damon told them. "We have more important things to be doing right now than this."

 **(Song:) Ungodly Hour - The Fray**

"Not tonight, we don't." Stefan told him. Isabella scoffed. "This is for my uncle Zach.. Stefan looked at Isabella. "And my friend Lexi." Elizabeth sighed. Stefan looked at Damon. "And for Alaric."

Isabella reacted to her best friend's name, looking down.

Stefan lit the lantern, handing the lighter to Matt.

"This is for Vicki." Matt told them.

Caroline stood, taking the lighter from Matt, looking at Liam next to her. "This is for our dad. And Rosie and Tyler's."

Caroline lit her lantern.

Jeremy stood, taking the lighter from Caroline, looking at Elena and Emma. "This is for our parents." He looked from Matt standing next to him. "For Vicki." He looked at Evelyn. "Anna." He nodded to himself. "Jenna." He looked at Isabella. "And Alaric."

Damon reacted, looking down.

Jeremy lit his lantern, looking at Liam, handing the lighter to him.

Liam stood, taking the lighter from Jeremy. He looked at Caroline. "This is for Dad."

Caroline nodded.

Liam lit the lantern, holding the lighter toward Emma, tilting it back and forth, waiting for her to take it.

Emma took it, taking a lantern from the table, looking from Stefan to Isabella to Elizabeth. "This is for Lexi." She nodded to herself. "My mom." She looked at Damon. "My dad. And Alaric."

Isabella reacted, looking down.

Emma lit her lantern, looking at Elizabeth , holding the lighter toward Elizabeth.

Elizabeth tilted her head at Emma, giving Stefan a look. "Seriously?"

Stefan nodded.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, taking a lantern, taking the lighter from Emma, looking at Stefan and Damon. "Our parents." She looked at Damon. "Zach." She looked at Stefan. "Lexi." She looked at Isabella. "Alaric."

Isabella looked down, reacting worse than before.

Elizabeth lit her lantern, holding the lighter toward Isabella, knowing he wasn't going to take it.

"No way." Isabella told her. "I'm not doing that."

Isabella and Damon walked away, leaving.

Elizabeth held the lighter toward Bonnie.

Bonnie took a lantern out of the box, standing, walking closer, taking the lighter from Elizabeth, standing in between Liam and Caroline. "This is for my Grams."

Bonnie lit her lantern, holding the lighter toward Sally.

Sally stood, grabbing a lantern, taking the lighter from Bonnie, nodding to herself. "This is for my mom and my dad."

Sally lit her lantern, holding the lighter toward Evelyn.

Evelyn took the lighter. "This is for Anna and Pearl."

Evelyn lit her lantern, holding the lighter toward Elena.

Stefan looked at Elena.

Elena stood, standing next to him, taking the lighter from Evelyn, lighting the lantern. "This, um, is for my mom, my dad, Jenna. And for me, I guess."

Elena lit her lantern, holding the lighter toward Morgana.

Morgana stood, taking the lighter from Elena, looking at everyone. "Everyone you've ever lost. Everyone this town has ever lost. Mason. Rose." She smirked. "Hell, even Ester." She looked around. "The us that we were before our lives were over run by everything that we go through every day. The ones who only had to worry about what was for homework or what was for dinner. We've all died... in some way or another. So this is for all of us."

Morgana lit her lantern, stepping forward and released her lantern.

Liam released her lantern.

Evelyn released his lantern.

Caroline released her lantern.

Sally released her lantern.

Jeremy released his lantern.

Bonnie released her lantern.

Matt released his lantern.

Isabella released her lantern.

Emma released her lantern.

Stefan released his lantern.

Elena released her lantern.

They watched them as they floated off into the night sky.

...

 **Cemetery**

Isabella was sitting on a bench with a bottle of bourbon. She was talking to a gravestone. "They're floating lanterns in the sky. Can you believe that? A Japanese lantern is the symbol of letting go of the past. Well, here's a news flash. We're not Japanese." She took a drink of the bourbon. "Do you know what they are? Children. Like lighting a candle is going to make everything okay or even saying a prayer or pretending Elena is not going to end up just like the rest of us murderous vampires. Stupid, delusional, exasperating, little children. I know what you're going to say; 'It makes them feel better, Isabella.' So what?" She looked at Alaric's grave. "For how long? A minute, a day? What differences does it make?" She stood, walking toward the grave, still speaking to it. "Because in the end, when you lose somebody; every candle, every prayer is not going to make up for the fact that the only thing that you have left is a hole in your life where that somebody that you cared about used to be." Alaric's ghost was sitting on the bench, listening to Isabella. Isabella couldn't see him. "And a rock with a birthday carved into it that I'm pretty sure is wrong." Alaric smiled, laughing quietly. Isabella sat on Alaric's tombstone. "So, thanks, friend. Thanks for leaving me here to babysit, because I should have been long gone by now. I didn't get either of the girls, remember? Elena chose Stefan, and Emma dumped my ass because she's tired of all of it, which makes her the smartest one out of all of us. I'm just stuck here fighting with my brother while my sister and my best friend are trying to keep us from fighting, and taking care of the kids. You owe me big."

Isabella took a final drink from the bottle of bourbon, placing it on Alaric's tombstone, standing, walking away.

Alaric remained sitting on the stone bench. "I miss you too, buddy."

 **(Song Ends)**


	4. The Rager

**Day One**

 **Night - Mystic Falls Hospital - Tyler's Hospital Room**

Tyler was sleeping in a hospital bed.

...

 **Hallway**

A police officer was standing guard outside the door. He heard a noise down the hallway. He walked around the corner to investigate, looking around. He found nothing. He started to walk back toward the room containing Tyler, but was attacked by Connor.

...

 **Tyler's Hospital Room**

Tyler heard the commotion, waking instantly.

...

 **Hallway**

Connor was using a sleeper hold on the officer, slowly lying him down on the floor.

...

 **Tyler's Hospital Room**

Tyler listened for any more noise.

Connor walked into the room, looking at the bed.

Tyler had disappeared.

Connor walked around the room, turning around. Tyler was there, rushing toward him. Connor grabbed him, injecting a toxin into his neck, temporarily paralyzing Tyler, lying him down on the hospital bed.

Tyler struggled to move.

"Don't bother." Connor told him. "It's a paralytic."

Connor lifted Tyler's lips, sticking a needle into his gums, taking out some of his werewolf vemon, taking the needle out of his mouth, patting Tyler on his cheek, walking out of the room.

Tyler grunted and growled, struggling to move. Finally, he managed to rushed to the door, out of the room, standing in the door way, looking around the hallway.

Connor was gone.

...

 **Connor's Trailer**

Connor was performing a distillation with the werewolf venom he had stolen from Tyler. He held an apple in his hand, slicing into it, eating, fiddling with the distillation equipment. He sat down at the table with newspaper clippings and other article, picking up one clipping that mentioned the church shooting, glancing at the letter Pastor Young had left for April.

Under the letter, was another paper that read:

 **Rosie Lockwood**

 **Werewolf**

 **Tyler Lockwood**

 **Vampire + Werewolf**

Connor picked up three folders. One said Jeremy Gilbert. The second said Emma Gilbert. The last said Elena Gilbert

Connor opened Jeremy's folder.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Salvatore Boarding House - Outside - Porch**

Emma was sitting in the driver's seat of her car, having the door open, leaning out of the car to talk to Damon.

Damon leaned against the doorway.

Emma looked at Damon. "Good day for a midlife crisis. 172 years, I'd say you're due." Damon gave her a sarcastic smirk. "Where are you going?"

"That Hunter jacked Tyler Lockwood of his werewolf venom last night, so basically, he's got vampire poison in a bottle." Damon told her. "And I'm gonna find him, and I'm gonna eat him."

"I'll go with you." Emma told him.

"Oh, but Emma, aren't you supposed to start going back to school today?" Damon asked tauntingly. Emma looked disappointed, looking away. "Yep, that's right. Can't use being sick with a tumor on your carotid as an excuse to stay home anymore." Emma tilted her head toward him. "I just want to kill this guy and get the hell out of town." Emma looked at him in confusion. "Wasn't that the deal? Whoever You or Elena doesn't choose, leaves."

"That was before Elena turned." Emma told him.

"And I stayed to help." Damon told her. "If I take Stefan punching me as the first clue, I'm not wanted here anymore."

"Listen, you blood shared with his girlfriend and he punched you in the face." Emma told him. "You deserved it. Why don't you stop being dramatic?"

"No, Em, dramatic would be leaving before I kill this Hunter." Damon told her, walking away, leaving.

Emma watched him go, shaking her head.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

Elena was leaning against a wall.

Matt approached her. "Kind of weird doing this in our old makeout spot."

"Thank you, for doing this." Elena told him. "I can't keep anything else down."

"It's okay." Matt told her. "I kind of owe you my life, remember?"

"Yeah, but Stefan and Emma didn't save your life so that I could turn you into a human blood bag." Elena told him.

"Elena, please just..." Matt trailed off, rolling up his sleeve and extending his arm towards her. "Let me do this for you." They looked at each other for a moment. Elena hesitantly grabbed Matt's wrist, feeding. As soon as she began to feel the bloodlust start to take over, she stopped, pulling back. Matt looked down at his wrist. "Was that enough?"

Elena wiped the blood off of her lips. "No. But if I had anymore, I'm afraid I wouldn't stop. Here." She took out a bandage, placing it on Matt's wrist. "Thank you."

Matt nodded.

The bell rang.

Elena jumped down onto a table, then to the ground. Matt jumped down beside her. They began walking across the grounds.

"So, you really think school is the best place for you right now?" Matt asked.

"The vampire Hunter knows that Damon, Elizabeth, Isabella and Evelyn are all vampires and that I know all of them." Elena told him. "Hiding at home would be more suspicious. Besides, I want to be here. It's my senior year. I survived this long, there's no way I'm bailing before graduation." She saw a pamphlet on the windshield of a car, picking it up. "Town called for curfew?"

"Tyler got shot in front of half the town." Matt told her. "Everyone's a little freaked."

Elena looked away. "If only they knew the real story."

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Foyer**

Rosie was standing at the drinking table, pouring herself a drink.

Men stood around the room.

Carol opened the door, leading the way inside.

Tyler walked in, seeing his sister, smiling. "Finally."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew." Rosie told him, taking a sip of her tequila.

"What?" Tyler asked. "Why?" He looked at the men. "Who the hell are you two?"

"Tyler, it's okay." Carol told him. "They're here for your protection."

"More deputies?" Tyler asked.

Scott walked in. "Not exactly."

Klaus followed Scott into the room.

"They're hybrids." Tyler corrected himself, giving Rosie a worried look. "Wait, please don't tell me that..."

Rosie looked down, remaining numb.

Klaus smirked.

"Tyler..." Carol trailed off, looking at Rosie. Rosie took a drink of tequila. Carol looked at Tyler. "Rosie had to be invited in."

Tyler turned to Rosie, looking at her in shock and hurt, denial and anger.

Rosie looked at the glass in her hand, raising her gaze to look at Tyler, but avoiding his gaze.

"Yes, she did." Klaus agreed. "We were halfway to Chicago when Rosie told me of your attack. I had hoped to leave Mystic Falls for good, but duty calls."

Tyler finally looked away from his sister to look at Klaus. "Nice to know you care."

"I don't." Klaus told him, walking closer. "I should have killed you for the little stunt you and your friends pulled. Stopping my heart. Leaving me in a coffin to rot."

Tyler propped himself against the table in between them. "Yeah, well, you used my body as an escape hatch, kissed my girlfriend, and then you turned my cousin into a hybrid. So maybe we're even."

"Not even close." Klaus told him. "But you hybrids are a dying breed. I can't make more of you, and I won't have anyone taking liberties with the ones that I have left."

"Oh, please." Rosie told him. "You didn't want to come back for Tyler. You only decided to come back after I told you that the Hunter shot Elizabeth repeatedly and almost killed her."

Scott smirked in amusement.

Klaus didn't respond to that, backing away, pointing to the other hybrids, including Scott. "Consider them your new body guards."

Tyler looked at Rosie.

Rosie looked up sadly.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Alaric's Classroom**

Stefan, Elena, Morgana and Emma sat in history class, none of them speaking.

Morgana and Elena stared at the front of the room, looking as if they were about to cry.

Stefan looked to the front, sighing, realizing what they must have been saddened by. "It's the first time we've been back in Alaric's classroom."

"First period and I'm ready to bawl my eyes out." Elena told them.

Rebekah walked into the classroom with flyers. "Morning, everyone."

"Morning, Bekah." A student told her.

Morgana sat back in her desk in annoyance. "Just like that, I'm no longer feeling sentimental."

"So, my sister Morgana is letting me throw a little anti-curfew party at her new house." Rebekah told them. "Starts at the fifth period and goes till whenever. Spread the word." She passed out the flyers. "You're welcome to join, Elena, if you'd like to bury the hatchet."

Morgana took the flyer. "It's a pretty enormous hatchet."

Rebekah looked at Emma. "Emma. I didn't realize you were well enough to come back to school. Perhaps you'd like to celebrate your survival by coming to the party."

"The last time I saw you, you threw me into a wall hard enough to make me start bleeding out and left me for dead." Emma told her. "And now you want me to come to some lame-ass party?"

"Well, I'm feeling generous of spirit." Rebekah told them, handing Emma a flyer.

Emma took the flyer, looking at it. "New house, huh? Did your brother finally kick you and Morgana out?"

"He didn't kick us out." Rebekah told them. "Morgana left, and she's lending me a stay."

"So, you two left the only person on earth that actually likes you?" Elena asked.

Rebekah looked down, retaliating by looking at Stefan, using their past against her. "Well, your boyfriend liked Morgana once." Stefan looked up. Rebekah looked at Elena, smirking. "Actually, a lot more than once."

Elena looked furious.

"Why are you still in town, Rebekah?" Stefan asked. "Don't you have anywhere else to go?"

"Well, history's my favorite class." Rebekah told them. "Actually, where is Mr. Saltzman...?" Elena grew angrier. Morgana looked at her exasperated. Rebekah looked at them. "Oh, that's right. I killed him." Elena threw her pencil toward Rebekah's face. Rebekah caught it before it impaled her, turning it around and throwing it into Elena's shoulder. They both glared at each other. Elena took the pencil out of her shoulder, standing, walking out of the room, leaving. Morgana followed her. Stefan gave Rebekah a look. Rebekah looked at Emma, smirking. "You're still welcome to join, Emma. But uninvite Elena for me."

"Go to hell, Rebekah." Emma told her.

Rebekah smirked, walking away to sit down.

...

 **Hallway**

Elena was walking away, still angry.

Morgana grabbed her arm, trying to calm her down. "Just breathe, just breathe. You haven't felt this kind of rage before."

"I hate her." Elena told her, slowing to a stop. Alex turned to face her. "I didn't think I was capable of hate, but I hate her and I hate that I hate her." Elena looked over Morgana's shoulder. "That's the hunter."

Morgana turned around to see Connor in the hallway behind her, talking to a woman. "What the hell is he doing here?"

The woman pointed toward Jeremy, who was standing at his locker.

Connor walked toward him.

"Jeremy." Elena told her. "No."

Elena began to walk toward Jeremy and Connor.

Morgana turned to face Elena, holding her shoulders to keep her back. "No, no, no. Hey, hey, you get this." She showed Elena's bloodstained hand to Elena. "Okay? I got that."

Morgana walked toward Jeremy and Connor.

...

 **Girls' Bathroom**

Elena walked into the bathroom, taking off her sweater, grabbing some tissues, rinsing the blood off her hand in the sink. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, using the tissues to wipe the blood away.

A girl walked into the bathroom behind Elena, holding her neck. "There you are. Rebekah sent me to see if you were okay."

Elena threw away the tissues. "I'm fine, Heather."

"I'm not." Heather told her.

Elena turned to face Heather, confused. She saw blood dripping from Heather's neck. Elena started to breathe heavily.

Rebekah walked into the bathroom. "What's wrong, Elena? Getting hungry?"

Heather removed her hand from her neck, making the blood easier to see and smell.

"No, get-get away from me." Elena told her.

Rebekah used her finger to wipe the blood from Heather's neck. "But she's so delicious."

Rebekah placed her finger with blood on Elena's mouth.

Elena slapped her hand away. "You shouldn't be here. This is my school. It's my life. And I'm not gonna let you ruin it."

"It's my school now." Rebekah told her. "My life. Maybe you're the one who shouldn't be here. And I couldn't help but overhear that there's a vampire hunter roaming the hallways." She rubbed her hand on Heather's bloodstained neck wound. "How inconvenient for you." She rubbed her hand over Elena's face, leaving a trail of blood on her cheek and lips. Elena transformed, growling. Rebekah smirked. "See you in gym. I think it's dodge ball day."

Rebekah and Heather walked out of the bathroom together.

...

 **Classroom**

Jeremy was sitting at a desk.

Connor stood in front of him, flipping through the folder he had on Jeremy.

"Do you mind telling me who you are and why I'm here?" Jeremy asked. "I mean, I'm happy to miss Bio but..."

"I looked into your family's history." Connor told him. "You and your sisters have been through quite a lot."

Connor dropped the folder onto the desk Jeremy was sitting in.

"What are you, a social worker?" Jeremy asked. "Why do you care?"

"Because you saw this." Connor answered, rolling up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing the tattoo only Jeremy could see.

Jeremy was confused. "It's a tattoo. Big deal."

"I call this a Hunter's Mark." Connor explained. "As in vampire Hunter."

"A-a vampire Hunter?" Jeremy asked, laughing. "Look, I'm sorry, man, but..."

Jeremy stood.

Connor looked amused yet annoyed. "Jeremy. I know your family's history in this town, so you playing dumb just makes you look dumb."

Jeremy glanced out the classroom door.

Morgana was outside, listening in to the conversation.

Jeremy nodded a barely noticeable nod.

Morgana walked away.

Jeremy looked at Connor. "Why the show and tell? I don't even know you."

"Because it's invisible." Connor answered. "To anyone but another Hunter or a Potential Hunter. Find me a vampire, I'll train you, teach you how to do what I do. I'm on Hudson off Route 13. Don't show up unless you find one."

Connor walked toward the door.

"Well, how am I supposed to do that?" Jeremy asked.

Connor turned to face him, pointing at his neck. "Why don't you start by asking your friend with the bandage on his neck?"

Connor turned around, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Study**

Tyler and Rosie stood together, alone in the study.

"I can't believe this happened to you." Tyler told her.

"We all knew that it was going to happen sometime." Rosie told him. "I can't believe that I was able to go as long as I had without being turned into a freaking hybrid, sired little bitch, who has to listening to every word that dick says even while she hates his guts."

Tyler grabbed Rosie's arms lightly, trying to reassure her. "Hey, we can fix this."

"We can't, Tyler." Rosie told him sadly.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Klaus said that I couldn't even try to break the sire bond." Rosie told him.

They heard Klaus' voice. "She's quite right."Tyler and Rosie shared annoyed sighs, looking toward him. Klaus stood in the doorway, leaning against it, looking at Tyler. "And I know that you found a way to break the sire bond. Now, here's the thing..." He looked at Rosie. "She's not allowed to let anyone help her break hers. She's not allowed to try to do it on her own." He smirked, looking between them. "And if anybody should try to force her to do so, she may feel obligated to kill them, be it friend, family, or lover."

Tyler and Rosie looked at him in shock and horror.

"No, you can't do that." Tyler told him.

Klaus smirked. "You see, that's the beauty of this. I can, actually." He looked at Rosie. "So, if anyone tried to force you to try to break your sire bond, kill them. Doesn't matter who it is." He looked at Tyler. "Her being sired at all will be the least of your problems. Consider this as my revenge to you." He backed away. "Have a nice day."

Klaus walked out of the room.

Tyler looked at Rosie, concerned and worried.

Rosie looked down, too shocked to do anything.

...

 **Connor's Trailer**

Isabella opened the door to the trailer. She stood on the steps, testing the door with her foot to see if she could enter without an invitation. Her foot passed through. Isabella smiled, walking into the trailer. She saw the distillation equipment and newspaper clipping. She touched one of the clippings.

An arrow shot into her leg. Another arrow shot through her chest, through her back. The arrows were steel, making Isabella yell in pain, but still alive.

Isabella tried to take the arrow out of her leg, but saw that it was attached to a bomb. She tried to pull the arrow in her chest out, but also saw a bomb attached to the end of the string.

Isabella moaned in exasperation. "Um... Yeah."

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

Stefan and Evelyn sat on the benches outside.

Elena paced in front of them.

"It was a valiant first day effort." Evelyn told her. "No one will judge you if you want to go home. I wouldn't mind going home."

"I don't want to go home." Elena told her. "And you're not going home. I want to take the white oak stake and kill her."

"Hey, that was my idea first." Evelyn told her, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, that's how mad I am." Elena told her. "She made me murderous."

"How about we just leave the murdering to Damon?" Evelyn asked. "Possibly Elizabeth if she pisses her off enough?"

Stefan stood, walking toward Elena.

"And-and then do what?" Elena asked. "Ignore her to death?"

"Look, she's trying to make herself feel better." Stefan told her. "She knows that everybody hates her, so she's trying to hate harder."

"Tell you what." Evelyn told them. "Let's just skip the rest of the day. Go have some fun. I feel like this day is severely lacking in fun."

Elena tilted her head at Evelyn.

Evelyn smiled.

Elena shook her head. "You, stay here, keep an eye on Jeremy." Evelyn gave her a disappointed look. "But, yeah. Okay, fine."

"Oh, so you guys can leave and I can't?" Evelyn asked.

Stefan smiled.

"We're going to her party and show her that she can't intimidate me." Elena told her. "And I don't want you getting involved in that. I just have to go home and change first."

Elena waved bye to Evelyn, turning around, walking away, leaving.

Stefan turned to Evelyn.

"Does she seem a little off balance to you?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah, she's channeling all her emotions into rage." Stefan told her. "It makes her feel like she has purpose. I used to do that too when I was, you know."

"Ripper, cocky douche you?" Evelyn asked.

Stefan smirked. "Yeah. She needs to come to terms with it, confront it, let it in before she can let it go."

Liv nodded. "You're good at this, you know that? So is Morgana. Elizabeth saved my vampire life, you saved Morgana's, now you're saving Elena's." They walked away. "You should write a book together. Go on 'The View'."

"Hmm." Stefan hummed. "That's funny."

"Well, excuse me for trying to keep the mood up and less serious." Evelyn told him. "Everyone needs more fun and less seriousness."

Stefan nodded in acknowledgement. "Where is Isabella?"

"Dealing with Hunter business." Evelyn answered.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're going soft, Eve." Stefan told her.

Evelyn scoffed, shaking her head. "I am not going soft."

"Oh, really?" Stefan asked.

Evelyn pushed Stefan away toward the way Elena had left. "Go be with your girlfriend at the party she doesn't want me going to because she knows I'll try to kill someone. Or maybe she'll be the one trying to kill someone."

"Are you done yet?" Stefan asked.

Evelyn nodded. "I think I am now, yeah."

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Study**

Tyler was lying on the couch, tossing a football in the air.

A girl entered the room. "So, this is where you've been hiding, huh?"

Tyler turned to face her in surprise, standing. "Hayley?"

Hayley smiled. "Hey, Lockwolf."

Hayley wrapped her arms around him. Tyler hugged her back.

Rosie leaned against the doorway. "Never thought I'd see that face again."

Hayley smiled. "Rosie..." She pulled away from Tyler, holding his neck in her hands. She pushed him in the chest. "Asses! I thought Klaus killed you guys."

Rosie tilted her head. "We should have called."

"From your trailer park in Florida," Hayley told her sarcastically. "You liar." She looked around, sitting on the desk. "You're totally loaded. I helped you chain your cousin up all over the Appalachians. I helped you talk him through every turn. I helped you break his sire bond. You could have told me your real story."

"We didn't want anybody to follow us back." Tyler told her. Hayley frowned. "Werewolves weren't safe around Klaus, and you shouldn't be here either. His hybrids are all over this house, and so is he."

Hayley stood. "I know. Elizabeth is an old friend. She called me and told me that could need help protecting another hybrid named Rosie's cousin Tyler, and I thought, 'What are the chances?'" She looked at Rosie. "So is it true? He turned you?"

"With the last drop of Elena's blood." Rosie answered, walking toward the couch, falling back onto it. "His sisters Rebekah and Morgana destroyed the rest of the blood he had so he couldn't make anymore hybrids. So, I think you're safe."

Hayley smiled. "Well, I think that's cause for a celebratory drink. The least you could do is pour me some fancy, rich people Scotch."

"Sure." Tyler told her. "Absolutely."

Tyler walked over to the Scotch table.

Hayley fell down onto the couch next to Kacie. "So, you're number one on my list to get hybrids unsired."

"I can't." Rosie told her.

"And why the hell not?" Hayley asked.

"Because Klaus sired me to never try to break the sire bond on my own, and kill anyone who tries to force me to." Rosie answered. "It's too late."

Tyler walked closer with three glasses, sadly.

Hayley took her glass from him, looking at Rosie. "It's never too late."

Rosie took her glass from Tyler.

The three of them clinked their glasses together, drinking.

...

 **Connor's Trailer**

Isabella was still strapped to the bombs.

Elizabeth walked into the trailer. "Why the hell were you being so cryptic?"

"Come in." Isabella told her. "Close the door."

Elizabeth looked at the bomb. "Is that..."

"No, it's a kitten." Isabella told her sarcastically. "It's an adorable, exploding kitten. Come on, we're not gonna get hurt. All I need you to do is be your fun, old knife-wielding torture queen and cut out the arrow."

"And I know that you'd do it yourself, but if you move..." Elizabeth trailed off, touching the string of the arrow.

"Don't." Isabella told her.

Elizabeth pulled her hand away. "Kaboom." She sighed, looking around. "Okay..." She grabbed a knife lying on the table, standing behind Isabella, putting the point of the knife to the arrow which was going through Isabella's back. "If you move and kill us, I'm gonna find you on the Other Side and kill you again just for the hell of it."

"Okay." Isabella told her awkwardly. Elizabeth started to cut the arrow. Isabella picked up the letter from Pastor Young. "Pastor Young... Nice, crazy guy. He wrote a letter about sacrifice and war brewing in Mystic Falls."

Isabella showed the letter to Elizabeth.

"What does he mean, 'a greater evil is coming'?" Elizabeth asked, continuing to pry out the arrow from Isabella's back. "Don't we have great enough evil already?"

"You'd think." Isabella told her.

"How did you get stuck on Hunter duty?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, everyone else is at the school or at home, and Damon's pissed that Emma broke up with him, so..." Isabella trailed off.

"You could've called me to do this." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Right, and then you would be in the same position I'm in now without a way out." Isabella told her.

Elizabeth smiled, shaking her head. "You are a good friend. Hell, you're one of the best friends that any of us have. You're strung up to a bomb while everyone else is worrying about their own lives, but you're doing a very good job of acting like it doesn't suck." She finished prying out the arrow as much as she could to allow Isabella to remove it without the bomb exploding. "Okay, I think that should be good."

Isabella pulled out the arrow, dropping it on the table.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Evelyn and Sally were standing together, leaning against the lockers behind them.

Evelyn looked at Sally. "So how are you doing with everything?"

"I just want this year to be over." Sally said.

Evelyn smiled. "I'm sorry I brought it up. Changing the subject." She looked at Sally. "How is your boyfriends brother/Scott's brother, Derek?"

"He's okay." Sally explained. "But, since Elena's a vampire now, and Klaus can't use her blood anymore to turn werewolves into hybrids, it should be safe enough for him to come home."

"I hope so." Evelyn told her.

"Yeah, because you were with Scott , and he really was like a big brother." Evelyn told her teasingly.

"Yeah, before we caught his lying ass making out with some girl in the Grill." Sally told them.

"Oh, it's in the past." Evelyn told her. "He is still hot for you, and he's making an attempt to apologize. Yes, he is a sired hybrid, but so are a lot of... hybrids." They laughed together. "Are you guys going to Rebekah's party?"

"Doubtful." Sally told them, mocking the next sentence. "Elena doesn't want me to get hurt."

Evelyn smirked. "Jeremy doesn't want me going, either. But I think that I need a night of distraction, even if it's going to a house with two Originals." She looked down the hall toward Matt. "You know, other than losing Vicki, do you guys know why he's so depressed all the time?"

"It's because everything that happened since Elena died." Sally explained.

"Yeah, well, he worries too much." Evelyn told them.

"Hmm, that started way before he found out about the supernatural." Sally told her.

Evelyn pushed Sally ahead of her playfully. "Let's go, joker. Chem awaits."

Matt stood down the hall at his locker, watching them walk away with a small smile.

Rebekah walked up to him. "Hey, Matt." Matt let his smile fade instantly, turning back to his locker, ignoring her. "So, I'm having a little party. You should ditch last period and come." Matt pulled out a notebook, continuing to ignore her. "Look, I know you're still angry I ran you off the bridge, but you have to understand. Alaric killed my brother. He was trying to kill me. I had to do something to stop him. I never wanted to hurt you."

Matt looked at Rebekah, scoffing, closing his locker, walking away.

Rebekah looked sad, turning around, walking away in the other direction.

Matt walked down another hallway, which was empty.

Connor was leaning against a wall, waiting for Matt. "What did you say last time? Hickies?" Matt stopped walking, turning to face Connor. Connor walked closer, grabbing Matt's arm, ripping the bandage off from his wrist, seeing the puncture wounds. "Kinky girlfriend. Who are you letting feed on you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Matt told him. "I don't know where I got that."

"Are you sure about that?" Connor asked, grabbing Matt, pushing him against the wall, grabbing a knife from his belt, pushing it against Matt's throat. "Tell me which one of your high school friends is a blood sucker."

Matt didn't answer.

Connor applied more pressure to Matt's throat.

"It's Rebekah." Matt told him. "Rebekah Mikaelson."

Connor nodded, pulling the knife away, but without taking his hand off from around his throat. "Thank you. And when you wake up, she'll be long gone."

Connor pulled Matt away from the wall, slamming his head back into it, making Matt unconscious.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Damon's Room**

Elena was searching through a set of drawers.

Damon walked in. "Hope you plan on cleaning this up."

Elena turned around, startled. "I need bourbon to get through Rebekah's party. Yours is better than Stefan's."

"Top drawer in the dresser." Damon told her.

"Thanks." Elena told him, walking over to the drawer, opening it. Damon pulled out a silver flask from his pocket, taking a drink. Elena turned around to face him, pulling out a pair of briefs. "You keep alcohol in your underwear drawer?"

"No." Damon answered. Elena threw the briefs back into the drawer. "But you weren't looking for alcohol, were you? Do you think I'd actually leave the last remaining white oak stake where any vampire could just walk in and take it? Because, guess what? I left it with the person who no one would expect."

"Elizabeth?" Elena asked.

"Nope." Damon answered.

"Stefan?" Elena asked.

Damon tilted his head toward Elena. "Think non-vampire, Elena. That's why I gave it to her."

"Emma." Elena realized. Damon opened his shirt. "What are you doing?"

"Changing into something a little less fancy so I can help Isabella take down the Hunter." Damon answered. "She and Elizabeth had a little Hunter mishap earlier."

Elena walked closer to him. "You know he was at my school today?"

"Yep." Damon answered. "Morgana told me."

"Morgana?" Elena repeated. "I thought you guys weren't speaking."

"We aren't." Damon told her. "She needed help, and she still called me. It's kind of touching, actually."

"Well, what does she need help with?" Elena asked.

"Don't worry about it." Damon told her, taking his shirt off, beginning to undo the belt on his pants. Elena looked down. "You staying for the show, or...?"

Damon unbuttoned his jeans.

Elena came back to reality, walking out of the room. "I'm finding Emma, and she's gonna give me that stake."

...

 **Downstairs**

Emma opened the front door, walking inside, closing the door behind her, pulling her bag off her shoulder, tossing it to the floor, sitting in a chair.

Elena walked in. "I'm guessing you're not going to Rebekah's party."

"Not a chance in hell." Emma told her. "But she did tell me to uninvite you. I'd take that as an even better invitation, just to piss her off." Elena smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for the white oak stake." Elena told her. "Damon told me that you were the one that had it."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Emma told her. "Why do you want it?" Elena tilted her head. Emma stood slowly, pointing at Elena. "You want to kill Rebekah."

Elena nodded. "Yeah."

Emma walked toward the drink table, pouring herself a drink. "Well, I know that I shouldn't give it to you, but since the bitch tried to kill me..." She felt underneath the edge of the table, feeling the hidden compartment, hitting the button for it to slide open, pulling the stake out, hitting the button to close the door, turning to face Elena, holding it up for her to see. "I just might be willing to give it to you." Elena walked closer, smirking, reaching for the stake. Emma pulled it out of her reach. "Just tell me one thing. Are you killing her because she killed you or tried to kill several of the people that you care about, or are you doing it because she's being a mean girl bitch?"

"Can I say both?" Elena asked.

Emma tilted her head. "Yes." She held the stake toward Elena. "Just remember that she's not the only Original sister living in that house, and don't get yourself killed."

Elena took the stake, smiling a small smile. "Emma? Thanks."

Emma raised her eyebrows.

Elena walked toward the door, opening it, walking out, leaving, closing it behind her.

Emma took a sip of her drink.

...

 **Connor's Trailer - Outside**

Connor sat on a chair, carving the same symbol into a wooden stake. "You got a vampire for me?"

Jeremy walked into view "No, but I know where you can find one. There's a Dr. Meredith Fell. She uses vampire blood in surgery. I think she has a deal with one. Her blood for his."

Connor stood, annoyed and angered. "You see, that's the problem. When a town protects one vampire, word spreads, more come, they feed, they turn. Soon you got a full on infestation. Your high school, for example, is crawling with them. One's even throwing a party."

"Is that where we're going?" Jeremy asked.

Connor closed the door to his trailer, beginning to walk away. "Nah, we're going to the hospital." Jeremy followed him. "As long as people are drinking at that high school party, I've got it covered. They'll be dead by sundown."

Connor walked ahead of him.

Jeremy looked into the edge of the treeline.

Isabella stood there, hidden, nodding to Jeremy.

Jeremy nodded, following Connor.

...

 **Morgana's Mansion - Outside**

There were teenagers outside, drinking from a keg, having a good time, dancing to the music.

...

 **Inside - Foyer**

Elena and Stefan made their way to the entrance of he house, stepping through the doorway.

"Wow, we didn't have to be invited in." Stefan told her. "I wonder who used to live here."

"Or who died here." Elena told him.

They slowed to a stop.

Elena saw Rebekah, a look of rage spreading across her face.

"You're fixating." Stefan told her.

"No, I'm just quietly hating." Elena told him.

A boy walked past Stefan and Elena with a cup of beer in his hand.

Stefan compelled the boy. "This is mine now." The boy handed Stefan his cup of beer. "Thank you." The boy walked away. Stefan handed the drink to Elena. "Why don't you have a drink? It'll help you let go."

Elena smiled, about to take a drink until she saw Liam smiling and greeting other guests. "Liam's here."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Foyer**

Tyler opened the front door, revealing Caroline outside.

Caroline giggled, putting her arms around his neck. "I ditched Rebekah's ditching party." She kissed him, looking at the hybrids behind him. "What's with all the testosterone?"

"Hybrids." Tyler answered. "I'm on house arrest."

"Says who?" Caroline asked. "Your mom?" She whispered the next sentence. "Come on, let's sneak out."

"Not my mom, Caroline." Tyler told her.

Caroline looked at him in confusion.

Tyler tilted his head, waiting for her to understand.

"You're kidding me." Caroline told him. "Klaus?"

...

 **Study**

Hayley picked up a picture of Tyler and Rosie, looking at it.

Klaus was standing in the doorway behind her. "You're a new face."

Hayley turned to face him. "And I take it from your accent you're an old one." She pointed at him. "Klaus."

"My reputation precedes me." Klaus told her. "Hopefully not all bad."

"A little bad." Hayley told him. "Mostly repulsive according to Elizabeth."

Klaus walked closer. "So, you're a friend of Elisaveta and Tyler's? That's strange. They never mentioned you."

He heard Tyler's voice. "You should go to the party."

...

 **Foyer**

Tyler and Caroline were standing at the door.

"I'll be fine here." Tyler told her.

"But, I'd rather hang with you." Caroline told him.

Tyler shook his head. "Trust me, I am no fun right now."

...

 **Study**

Klaus looked at Hayley with a devilish look. "And I think I know why."

...

 **Morgana's Mansion - Kitchen**

 **(Song:) Keep You - Wild Belle**

Eliza into the kitchen, seeing April, taking a drink of beer. "Hey."

"Liam." April told him. "Thank God, I know someone."

"I'm glad you came." Liam told her, offering her beer. "Are you thirsty?"

"You know, we used to play around in the stables at my house before Elena read us bedtime stories." April told him.

"And now I'm giving you beer." Eliza told her. "Sounds about right."

April laughed, taking the cup, drinking. "Mm, if my dad could see me now."

"How are you doing with everything?" Liam asked.

 **(Song Ends)**

"I'm trudging through my denial phase." April answered. "Dreaming up conspiracy theories." Liam frowned in confusion. "My first weekend home from boarding school, my dad smelled cigarette smoke on my clothes before I even walked in the door. He would have noticed a gas leak in the house."

"So, you-you don't think it was an accident?" Liam asked.

"I know there's no investigation." April told her. "That everyone's calling it an accident, but the shooting at the church, it just feels like..."

Rebekah stood next to April, looking at Liam. "Like something wicked this way comes. I know, right? It's like this town's cursed or something."

"Um, hi." Liam trailed off. "Rebekah."

Elena had been standing in the doorway, walking inside. "Hey, Liam, why don't you take April to go look around in the house and I'll find you in a little bit?"

Liam nodded understandingly. "Okay." He walked around the island, leading April along. "Come on, April."

April and Liam walked toward the door.

April looked at Liam. "What was that about?"

"Just some mean girl action." Liam answered.

April nodded understandingly.

They walked out, leaving.

Rebekah watched them go, turning to Elena. "Did Morgana actually invite you?"

"Did you blow up April's dad's house to get revenge on the Council?" Elena asked.

Rebekah gave her a look. "I don't give a damn about some dodgy, middle-aged Council. You come into my sisters house throwing around false accusations, and then you have the nerve to drink my beer?"

Rebekah took the cup out of Elena's hand, smirking, taking a drink of the beer.

Elena's skin started to sizzle in the daylight coming in from the windows. She looked at her hand, noticing her ring no longer there. "My ring!"

Rebekah smiled.

Elena rushed into the shadows between the windows and the fridge.

"You see, I'm not like Morgana." Rebekah told her. "I don't care about the things she cares about. While she plays games, I aim for more along the lines of getting someone hurt." She smiled, holding up Elena's daylight ring for her to see. "Like now."

"Give it back!" Elena told her.

"Get it yourself." Rebekah told her, throwing the ring down the drain of the sink.

"No!" Elena told her, trying to come out of the shadows, but the sun burning her skin kept her in the corner.

Rebekah turned the garbage disposal on, backing away, holding her cup up in a mock toast.

Elena glared at Rebekah with hate.

Rebekah smiled, turning around, walking out of the kitchen.

Elena was trapped in the corner.

...

Elena took a deep breath, rushing toward the sink, reaching down the drain. Her skin was burning from the sunlight, but she managed to grab the ring out of the drain, putting it back on her finger in time. She was furious. She walked over to her bag on the island, taking out the white oak stake, turning to walk out of the room.

Stefan was standing in front of her. "Emma give you that to you?"

"Yes." Elena answered. "Reluctantly. Stefan, neither of them are gonna stop. They're just gonna keep pushing and pushing."

"Well, if you want to kill her..." Stefan trailed off, stepping aside, gesturing toward the hallway. "I'm not gonna stop you. But see, here's what will happen. It'll feel really good for about ten seconds, and then, after that, tens and thousands of vampires all over the world will start to die. Every vampire they ever turned will die. See, rage is a really powerful feeling. But guilt? Take it from me. It'll destroy you. So, you can either go after them, or you can get on the back of my motorcycle, and we can get the hell out of here."

Stefan smiled, holding out his hand.

Elena placed the white oak stake in his hand.

...

 **Outside**

 **(Song:) Girl Like Me - Ladyhawke**

Elena and Stefan walked outside.

Rebekah stood outside on the porch, leaning against the railing with one arm, drinking the beer with the other.

Stefan and Elena walked down the steps.

"Leaving so soon?" Rebekah asked tauntingly..

Elena turned toward Rebekah. "No. Not just yet." She looked at Stefan, handing her bag to him. "I never got a drink."

Elena looked at Rebekah, smirking, walking toward the keg, placing either of her hands on either side of the rim, pushing herself up to a headstand.

A boy held the beer hose to her lips so she could drink.

"Chug!" The party people told her. "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Elena let herself down, turning toward Rebekah, smirking, wiping her lips with her sleeve. "Now I'm ready to go."

Stefan handed her bag to her.

Stefan and Elena walked away, leaving.

 **(Song Ends)**

Rebekah watched them go. Her vision started to blur.

...

 **Inside - Hallway**

Rebekah walked in, looking into a mirror. Veins were crawling underneath her skin. "What the bloody hell?"

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Study**

Tyler walked into the study.

Klaus was sitting in a chair with his feet up on the desk. "She's quite fetching, that Hayley."

"Where is she?" Tyler asked.

"Oh, she had to run." Klaus answered. "But don't worry. I had her take the backdoor so Caroline wouldn't see."

Tyler walked toward him. "Whatever you think you know..."

"I don't know anything, but I've put together a pretty convincing picture." Klaus told him. "Why don't you tell me where my imagination deviates from reality?" He stood, walking toward Tyler, circling around him. "You and Rosie went off to the Appalachians so you could break my sire bond. There you met a pack of werewolves, begged them for help. Among them was a girl. She was gorgeous. With the same animal instincts as you. Emotions ran high, inhibitions ran low."

"Stop it." Tyler told him.

"Then, in a moment of weakness, the thick sexual tension became something much more real." Klaus told him.

Tyler turned to face Klaus. "I said stop."

Klaus smirked. "And Caroline has no idea. I bet you've been having your cousin keeping your little secret while you both were away. Or does she even know?"

Tyler looked shocked and exasperated. "Why are you doing this? Using me as a way to survive, turning Rosie into a hybrid, trying to destroy my relationship with Caroline?"

"You turned against me and you and your friends tried to put me down in a deep sleep." Klaus told him. "Call this my revenge." Tyler's phone rang. Klaus smirked, walking toward the desk, sitting down, answering the phone. "Hello, love. Didn't expect you to be calling so soon after finding out I wasn't really dead, especially after I kissed your friend with her boyfriend's body."

Elizabeth's voice was on the other line. "Get over yourself, Klaus. Where's Tyler?"

"Tyler's otherwise occupied making big decisions about honesty and what not." Klaus told her. "Is there anything I can do?"

 **(Song:) Don't Say Oh Well - Grouplove**

Elizabeth was driving her car down the road. "Damon, Isabella, Morgana and I are going after the vampire Hunter, so if he'd like to join..."

"He wouldn't." Klaus told her. He seemed to get an idea, smirking. "I, however..."

Elizabeth sighed, tilting her head. "Well, I didn't ask you."

Klaus smirked. "Hmm. Well, I'm told that this Hunter also tried to kill you, so you don't have to ask for my help, love." Elizabeth was slightly surprised, but not by much. "See you soon."

Klaus hung up, smiling a small smile.

Elizabeth hung up, looking thoughtful.

...

 **On the Road**

Stefan and Elena were on Stefan's motorcycle, riding through the country. Elena removed her arms from Stefan's waist and put them on his shoulders. She began to stand up on the seat. She placed her arms out to her side and smiled.

Stefan smiled, looking forward.

Elena felt the breeze rush past her and reveled in it.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Hallway**

Meredith was walking down a hallway, a bandage over her neck.

Jeremy and Connor followed her.

Meredith opened the door to the storage room, walking in.

Jeremy looked at Connor. "That's her."

"Stay here." Connor told him, walking past Jeremy.

Jeremy nodded.

...

 **Storage Room**

Connor walked in.

Meredith was no longer here.

Connor looked around the shelves, seemingly alone. He looked toward a rack of medical supplies. "Is a hospital really the best place for a germaphobe?"

Isabella walked into view. "Did Elizabeth say that she was a germaphobe? Oh, sorry. She meant, vampire."

Connor pulled out a gun to shoot Isabella. An arrow from the booby trap bomb shot into his shoulder, making him drop his gun. He leaned down to pick it up. Another arrow shot into his leg. He looked at both arrows, seeing they were both attached to bombs.

Morgana walked into view, standing next to Isabella. "Stings, doesn't it?"

Connor tried to grab his gun again.

Elizabeth kicked it out of his way.

Connor looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled. "Hi. You remember me? You only shot me about a thousand times."

Klaus walked into view. "Hello, mate."

Damon walked into view, smirking. "This is going to be fun."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

 **(Song:) Too Close - Alex Clare**

Elena pushed Stefan down onto his bed, straddling him. They started to kiss passionately. Elena sat up, looking down at him. Stefan started to sit up as well. Elena pushed him down on the bed, smiling. Stefan grabbed Elena, rushing himself on top of her. They started kissing again. Stefan started to kiss Elena's neck and chest. Suddenly, he stopped. Elena looked up at him.

 **(Song Ends)**

Elena saw Damon on top of her instead of Stefan. "No!"

Elena pushed "Damon" off of her, across the room, into the wall.

Stefan fell to the floor, shock. "Are you okay?"

Emma, having heard the commotion, walked upstairs in. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know." Stefan told her, slowly using the wall to stand himself up.

Elena pulled her sleeve up, revealing veins crawling up her arm. "What's wrong with me?"

Elena pulled up her other sleeve.

Emma walked closer. "Damon said the Hunter had werewolf venom."

Elena looked up in worry. "Oh, my God."

...

 **Night - Morgana's Mansion - Rebekah's Room**

 **Hallucination**

Rebekah was sitting at a desk. She looked down at her arm, which was marked up just like Elena's.

Matt walked in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

Rebekah saw him standing there in the mirror.

"You don't look so hot." Matt told her.

"Whatever it is, it's not the white oak stake, so it can't kill me." Rebekah told him, standing. "I'm surprised you came to my party."

Matt walked into the room. "Well, I thought about it. You explained why you ran me off the bridge, so the least I could do is explain how I feel. The truth is, Rebekah, I think you're amazing." Rebekah smiled. "You've had a thousand years to learn, to grow, and to start fresh. And somehow, you've managed to throw it all away. Now you're alone. You're compelling your friends. Your brother hates you. Your sister is letting you stay here because she feels sorry for you. You whine about not finding love. The reason you don't find love is because you don't deserve it."

Rebekah ripped out Matt's heart.

Matt fell to the ground, dead.

Rebekah stared at the heart in her hands, dropping it to the floor.

...

 **Reality**

 **(Song:) Hideout - Syvia**

Matt's body had disappeared, along with his heart and his blood.

The whole thing had been just an illusion due to the werewolf venom.

Rebekah seemed relieved and yet terrified.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Storage Room**

Connor tried to pull the arrow out of his leg.

Morgana, Klaus, Damon, Isabella and Elizabeth were watching him.

"Keep it up, buddy." Damon told him. "We'll be scraping you off the ceiling."

"You all are gonna kill me anyway." Connor told them.

"Well, let's not be too hasty." Morgana told him. "I feel like we're just getting to know each other."

"Let's start with the basics." Elizabeth told him. "Where are you from, what do you know, maybe you can cue me in on this 'greater evil', because..." She pointed at Klaus. "I've fought this guy, and there's only one more evil than that, and the only thing that is more evil is this immortal psychic bitch named Esmeralda. But Klaus here is a close second."

"Oh, come now, Elisaveta." Klaus told her teasingly. "We haven't just fought with our bodies."

Morgana rolled her eyes.

Isabella watched them warily.

Damon groaned in disgust, handing Klaus the letter.

Elizabeth looked a little embarrassed, looking away, pressing her lips together, giving Klaus a look. "Klaus? Not funny. Shut up."

Klaus smiled at the reaction. "But, truth be told, aside from Esmeralda, I'm as evil as it gets."

"I'm not telling you anything." Connor told them. "And if you think if you kill me it's gonna be over, there's another waiting to take my place."

"See, this is what I like to hear." Morgana told them. "Vague threats, ominous prophecies, disappearing tattoos..."

Connor looked at them.

Klaus looked at Connor, his smirk fading into seriousness. "What do you mean, tattoos?"

"Don't bother." Damon told him. "You can't see the damn thing."

Klaus knelt next to Connor. "There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" Connor looked at him, trying to stake him. Klaus was too quick, catching his arm, smirking. "Nice try, but I'm faster than your average vampire." He twisted his arm, grabbing the stake out of his had, seeing the mark carved into the wood, recognizing it. "You're one of the Five."

"The what?" Isabella asked.

"And I'm faster than your average Hunter." Connor told them.

Connor was about to pull the strings on the bombs.

...

 **Hallway**

Isabella rushed out of the room in one direction, landing on the floor, lying on her stomach.

Klaus grabbed Elizabeth, rushing out of the room with her, pushing her lightly against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway.

Damon grabbed Morgana, rushing out of the room in the opposite direction. Morgana landed on her back. Damon landed on top of her.

The bomb exploded into a massive fireball, dispersing over Isabella but never touching her.

Elsewhere in the hallway, the fireball dispersed past Klaus and Elizabeth, never touching them, but surprising them. They looked at each other, breathing heavily, unable to avoid the moment and how close they were. Klaus rushed away, leaving Elizabeth in shock.

On the other side, the fireball dispersed over Damon and Morgana, but never touching them.

Morgana smiled a small smile, looking up at Damon, breathless. "Thanks. But that wouldn't have killed me."

Damon smiled a small smile, pushing a strand of her hair back. "Sorry. Habit. Force of reflex."

Morgana smiled. "I'm not complaining."

Damon smirked.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

Elena was lying in Stefan's bed, looking incredibly ill.

Emma sat next to her, looking at Stefan.

Stefan was on his phone, leaving another message. "Come on, Elizabeth, where the hell are you? I know Klaus is with you, and I need you to bring him here."

Stefan hung up.

Emma walked in, looking at Stefan. "I invited Klaus in. He should be up here soon." She turned to Elena, handing her a blood bag. "Here, drink this."

Stefan stood behind Emma, looking worried.

Elena started to take it, but stopped, looking at Stefan. She saw Damon standing behind Emma instead of Stefan. "Why am I thinking about you?"

"Because you're a vampire now." Hallucination!Damon answered. "And part of you knows you're a lot more like me than you are like him."

Klaus and Elizabeth walked into the room.

Stefan walked toward them. "Thanks, Elizabeth, for bringing him here. You got my call."

"I did." Elizabeth told him. "And for future reference, one voice mail is just as effective as nine."

Klaus looked at Emma. "And look who was strong enough to survive. I knew there was something I liked about you."

Emma gave him a sarcastic look, standing, backing away from the bed.

Elena moaned in pain from the movement.

Elizabeth looked at Elena. "What's wrong, Elena?"

"She has werewolf venom in her system." Emma answered.

Elizabeth groaned in exasperation, turning to look at Klaus. "You know you're the only one that can heal her, Klaus."

Klaus looked at Elizabeth in amusement, turning to look at Stefan. "And what would you have done if I were no longer here? Hmm? If your brother and your friends had succeeded in ridding the world of me?" He looked at Elizabeth. "Let's play that game for a moment, shall we?"

"You know that I had nothing to do with that." Elizabeth told him.

"And it seemed to me that it hurt you to see me desiccated in a box like that." Klaus told her. "Or am I wrong?"

Elizabeth didn't answer, looking away. Emma looked at Elizabeth knowingly.

Stefan stepped toward him angrily. "Whatever you want from me..."

"I don't want anything from you." Klaus told him, looking at Elena. "Her, on the other hand... If you had told me a few hours ago, I wouldn't have cared a lick about her dying. But, as it turns out... You may be of use to me after all."

"Then why don't you skip the dramatics and just heal her?" Emma asked.

"Please, Klaus." Elizabeth told him.

Klaus was slightly surprised at hearing Elizabeth say 'please'. They looked at each other for a moment silently.

Klaus smirked in amusement, biting his wrist, turning to Elena, sitting next to her, placing his wrist in her mouth, letting her drink his blood. "Yes. There we go."

Elizabeth looked at Stefan and Emma. "I'm heading back to the hospital. Be back soon."

Elizabeth walked away.

...

 **Morgana's Mansion - Rebekah's Room**

Rebekah was lying in her bed, still looking as though she is being effected by the werewolf venom.

April walked in the room and knocked on the doorway.

Rebekah opened her eyes.

"Hey." April told her, picking up some empty cups, throwing them in a garbage can she was carrying. "Way to bail on your own party."

"I just..." Rebekah trailed off. "I needed a minute. Did everyone leave?"

"Yeah." April answered. "Deputies weren't actually super happy about the anti-curfew party."

"Why are you still here?" Rebekah asked.

"Um, honestly, picking up trash is a hell of a lot better than sitting at home alone thinking about the family you no longer have." April answered.

Rebekah stood, walking toward her. "Hey, uh, if you want, I could-I could help you look into what happened with the fire at your farmhouse."

"What are you going to be able to do that I can't?" April asked.

"You'd be surprised." Rebekah told her.

April nodded.

Rebekah smiled a small smile.

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Hallways**

Firefighters and officers were inside the room where the explosion had occurred.

Carol and Isabella were standing in the hallway outside.

"So, the sniper was inside?" Carol asked.

"Yep." Isabella answered. "Still is. In tiny little pieces."

"Good." Carol told her. "I'll cancel the curfew and call of the extra patrols. I can't say I approve of your or your friends' methods."

"We'll give a donation." Isabella told her. "You can name a wing after us, Mayor."

...

 **Waiting Room**

Elizabeth walked away into the waiting room.

Jeremy saw her. "See, I told you guys I could be a badass."

"Shh, badasses don't say that." Elizabeth told him. She saw Meredith. "Doc!" She walked toward her. "Nice job."

"You, Isabella and Damon told me the plan was to lead him to the storage room." Meredith told her.

"And we did." Elizabeth told her. "Congrats."

"You left out the part about blowing up a hospital." Meredith told her. "With patients who are sick and fragile and who don't need things exploding down the hall from them."

"It was contained." Elizabeth told her. "Nobody got hurt." Meredith gave Elizabeth an incredulous look, shaking her head, walking away. "What?"

Elizabeth sighed, turning around.

Damon walked toward Elizabeth. "Come on, buy me a farewell drink." He clapped her on the arm. "We'll talk about what the hell Klaus meant by the Five."

"You're not going anywhere, Damon, even if I have to lock you in the cellar and leave you there to starve." Elizabeth asked. "You understand? Fix things with Stefan, Emma and Elena. Or, you know, you could just let your pride leave you all alone, if that's what you really want. If it is, just let me know. Because if that's the case, you're even gonna lose me."

Elizabeth walked away without another word.

Morgana was revealed to be standing behind her. "Ouch."

"Don't even start, Morgana." Damon told her.

Morgana looked at him in confusion. "Are you really leaving?"

Damon smirked as if he already knew the answer. "Why?"

"Just because Emma said for you to choose didn't mean that she wanted you to leave town." Morgana told him. "I don't want you to leave, Damon."

Damon smirked even more. "Now who's the one that can't make up their mind?"

They looked at each other for a moment.

Morgana took a deep breath, changing the subject. "Right, so, speaking of which, what do we tell Stefan and Elena about what just happened?"

"Just let me tell them." Damon told her. "I'd rather have them pissed at me, so don't tell them. I'll tell them." Morgana nodded understandingly. Damon took a breath. "You want a ride home?"

Morgana smiled. "Yeah. I do. Thanks."

Damon led the way out of the hospital.

Morgana smiled, following him.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Parlor**

Stefan was standing next to the couch, a drink in hand.

Emma walked closer. "Hey."

"Hey." Stefan told her. "Thanks for helping me with Klaus."

Stefan sat down.

"Yeah, well, someone needed to stand up to him." Emma told him. Stefan chuckled, looking down, sighing. "What's wrong?"

"I know that you wouldn't know what it's like, transitioning into a vampire." Stefan told her. "But you've been around enough transitioning vampires to know what they go through. They grow into themselves when they become vampires. They change. Caroline changed. So did Morgana. By a lot." Emma nodded in agreement. "And Elena, she's changing, too, and I want her to be able to enjoy it. Without all the guilt and shame that I went through. And there was a moment today when she did. And when I'm with her, every bone in my body tells me to join her. To enjoy it. But, I know that if I do, even a little, I risk becoming him. The Ripper. I love her and I don't want to hold her back."

"But you don't know how to be around her and still resist that urge." Emma realized.

"I know that you promised us that you would keep us off the edge, but you're just now recovering." Stefan told her. "I don't want to put you in a position to endanger that."

"Stefan, I'm always in danger." Emma told him. "And, yeah, most of the time, it has to do with my crazy vampire family."

"All the time." Stefan corrected.

Emma chuckled, nodding in agreement. "All the time. And, yeah, I'm healing from being sick, healing from the surgery. But that doesn't mean that I have to sit out of everything. Okay? I want to help. Come to me. Whenever you want, and I won't let you lose control. I made you a promise, Stefan. I promised Damon, Elizabeth, Evelyn and Isabella, too. And I don't plan on breaking that promise."

Stefan nodded, reassured and touched. "Did I ever tell you how amazing your compassion for your crazy vampire family is?"

Emma smiled, shaking her head. "No."

They chuckled.

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Elena was waiting.

Matt walked into the kitchen. "Elena, hey. If I had known you were gonna go to that party, I never would have told Connor about Rebekah."

"I already had this conversation with Jeremy." Elena told him. "There's no way you guys could have known that I would go. I mean, I was surprised that I went." Matt started to roll up his sleeve. "Stefan warned me that I would feel things more powerfully, but Matt, the hatred that I felt today, I almost-I almost killed her, in front of everyone, in the middle of a party. That's not me. At least, it didn't-it didn't use to be."

"Honestly, Elena, they both kind of deserves it." Matt told her.

"Yeah, but it's not just about them, it's about my mind." Elena told him. Matt removed the bandage from his wrist. "I'm having these terrible thoughts. These violent images and I-it's all driven by one simple thing. This hunger."

Elena bit his wrist, feeding. She drank more than she usually did.

"Hey, Elena, are you sure you want to take that much?" Matt asked. Elena continued to drink forcefully. "Elena. Elena, that hurts. Elena. Elena!" Elena grabbed Matt by his throat, rushing him into a cabinet, beginning to feed even harder. "Elena! Elena!"

Morgana rushed into the room, pushing Elena off of Matt.

Elena was still transformed, trying to rush toward Matt.

Morgana pushed her back. "Elena!"

Damon appeared next to them. "Stop! Stop."

Elena returned to normal, looking at Matt.

Matt was terrified.

Elena started to cry. "Oh, my God. Matt, I'm sorry. I'm so-I'm so sorry. I didn't-I didn't mean to."

Morgana walked toward Matt, compelling him. "It's okay. Forget what just happened. You came over, she fed a little bit, and you left. Now go home. When Tory asks where've you been, tell her you were at work."

Matt walked away, leaving the house.

Morgana looked at Elena.

"What have I done?" Elena asked.

Damon walked toward her. "Nothing you should be ashamed of. You are a vampire now. You just have to learn the right way to be one. And I'm gonna teach you."

Damon pushed a strand of hair out of Elena's face, behind her ear.

Elena nodded.

...

 **Connor's Trailer**

Connor woke up on the couch. He attempted to get up.

Klaus pushed him down.

"You saved me." Connor told him.

"Congratulations, you just became worth more to me alive than dead." Klaus told him.

"What-what did you mean when you said I was one of the Five?" Connor asked.

"You don't know your own history?" Klaus asked, kneeling next to him. "Well, let's just say, it's made you the most well protected vampire Hunter in town."


	5. The Five

**Flashback 2 - 1100 A.D.**

 **Italy**

 **Night - Woods**

A circle of three witches, two dark-skinned and one with the hair color of fire were holding a cauldron of fire between them as they chanted, performing a spell in Latin.

Five men stood around them in a circle with their swords touching the ground.

The witches held the cauldron above their heads. The fire was struck by a lightning bolt. They lowered the cauldron to the ground and poured the fire out.

The fire spread toward the sword blades, sliding up the blades.

The five men had the Hunter's Mark spreading up their arms and across their chests.

One of the men raised his sword.

The symbol which Connor had carved into his stakes was seen on the blade.

...

 **Now**

 **Day One**

 **Morning - Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Emma was standing next to the table, observing the Hunter's Mark on a wooden stake.

Damon and Elizabeth walked into the room with some boxes on their shoulders.

"So, what is all this?" Emma asked.

"Some personal items that we snaked from the vampire Hunter's RV." Elizabeth answered. Stefan walked into the room from behind them. Elizabeth kissed her hand, shooing it into the air. "May he rest in peace. We're searching for a supernatural handbook."

"And you know for a fact that he was supernatural?" Stefan asked.

Damon's mood instantly turned bitter. "Definitely wasn't natural. The guy magically appeared just as someone blows up the entire Founder's Council. He's covered in a tattoo that only Jeremy Gilbert-of all people in the world-seems to be able to see."

"Klaus mentioned something about him being one of the Five." Isabella added. "Then he kamikazes himself with explosives. Sound natural to you?"

"What's the Five?" Emma asked.

"That's what I'm hoping is in the first chapter of the handbook." Elizabeth told them.

Emma nodded sarcastically.

Damon's phone rang. He answered. "Liz Forbes, my favorite Sheriff." He looked worried. "What? That's... concerning. Keep me posted."

Damon hung up.

"What?" Elizabeth asked. "You're not gonna tell me?"

"Can't tell you right now." Damon told her. "It's private. Stefan's here. If he wasn't here, I'd tell you. We're in a fight."

"You're in a fight." Stefan told him. "I'm not in a fight. I'm over it. I've been over it."

"Not still mad at me about Elena?" Damon asked.

"You let her feed on you." Stefan told him. "I'm always gonna be mad at you, but we're not in a fight."

"Just kiss and make up." Emma told them.

Damon and Stefan gave her a weird look.

Elizabeth smiled, laughing silently.

Emma shrugged.

"Very well, then." Damon told them awkwardly. "They didn't find any remains at the explosion site."

"So, Connor's still out there." Emma told them.

"Apparently so." Damon told them. "I'm gonna need you to get on this today. I have to take Elena to college."

Stefan looked surprised. "I'm sorry, you have to do what, exactly?"

"I'm teaching her how to feed." Damon told them. "She needs to learn snatch, eat, erase now more than ever. Don't worry. Isabella and Evelyn are coming with us."

Stefan opened his mouth to speak.

Elizabeth pointed one finger at Damon, one finger at Stefan. "Ah, ah, you're not in a fight, remember?"

Damon walked out of the room, leaving.

Emma looked at Stefan and Elizabeth, inhaling. "So, you guys talk to Klaus, and I'll look around here. Sound good?" Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak. Emma cut her off. "Good."

Emma walked away, leaving the room.

Stefan looked toward Elizabeth.

Elizabeth shrugged, starting to go through the boxes again.

"If you learned all of this stuff from Klaus, why don't you just go talk to him and ask him?" Stefan asked.

"Because I don't want to talk to him anymore than I have to." Elizabeth answered.

"Because you don't wanna talk to him, or you don't wanna get too close to him again?" Stefan asked. "That's why you hate it when we ask you to be what you call 'Klaus bait', right? Because each time you do that, you get closer to him, and it'll be like the '20s all over again."

Elizabeth gave Stefan a sarcastic look, though she didn't respond in words to what he had said, leaving the answer up to interpretation. "And, anyway, since when do you actually want me around Klaus when it's not involving distracting him?"

"What, you think I'm gonna judge you for being around him?" Stefan asked.

"You always do, Stefan." Elizabeth told him. "Damon always does. Just drop it. Besides, you two used to be the best of friends in the '20s. So, why don't you go talk to him?"

Stefan tilted his head. "Elizabeth-"

"Stefan." Elizabeth replied. "I'm not going. If you want answers from Klaus, you're gonna have to go get them yourself. I'm gonna help Emma with the research."

Elizabeth turned, grabbing a box, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Woods**

Elena and Stefan were sparring.

Elena looked at Stefan. "I know it's crazy, but I almost killed Matt last night. Morgana had to rip me off of him and then compel him to forget. Call it 'Doppelganger curse' or whatever, but I can't drink animal blood. I can't drink from a blood bag. I can only drink from the vein."

Elena ducked, making the arrow that Stefan had shot her hit into the tree behind her.

"A little slow." Stefan told her. "I almost got you."

Elena pulled the arrow out of the tree, holding it up for Stefan to see. "That's why we're not using the wood ones for Hunter Defense Class."

Elena threw the arrow at Stefan.

Stefan leaned to the side, making the arrow miss.

Elena smiled.

Stefan stood. "What about Caroline? She's a genius at self control."

"She's too good." Elena told him. "She doesn't understand how hard it is and you... well, I know what being around too much blood does to you, so... I can't put you through that. Elizabeth hates me, or at the very least, she doesn't like what I'm doing to you and Damon, or to Emma. Morgana and I aren't in a very good place right now. The only reason why Isabella and Evelyn are coming is because of Sally."

Stefan rushed toward Elena, grabbing her from behind, pointing an arrow at her heart. "So, I guess that also leaves Damon, huh?"

Elena flipped Stefan over her. Stefan landed on the ground.

Elena straddled Stefan, placing the arrow against his neck. "Don't be jealous. You know I wish it could be you."

"Fine, you wish it could be me." Stefan told her, sitting up.

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck. "We're crashing Bonnie and Sally's trip to Whitmore College. The Professor Shane that took over Sheila's classes? He invited them. Listen to me. You are the one who's getting me through this, no matter who teaches me how to feed."

"Okay." Stefan told her, standing, rushing the two of them into a tree. "Just be careful, okay? The blood, the feed... It's easy to get caught up in it."

"I will." Elena told him. "I promise."

They placed their foreheads together.

...

 **Mystic Grill - Bar**

 **(Song:) My Obsession - Mia Mojanic & Randall Brent **

Matt was working, wiping the bar clean.

Rosie sat next to him, smiling.

Matt smiled. "What do you want, Rose?"

"Twenty bucks and a free meal, if that's the way it's gonna be." Rosie told him.

Morgana sat at the bar, recognizing Rosie's appearance, leaning forward in confusion.

Rosie and Matt chuckled.

Rebekah walked up to them, placing car keys on the counter top.

Rosie looked at her.

Rebekah's eyes widened when she saw her. "Esmeralda?"

"No." Rosie answered. "You're the third person to call me that. And I'm judging by you asking Esmeralda took off her spell that makes Everyone forget what she looks like when she's not around."

"Rosie, why don't you go talk to April and Liam?" Matt asked. Rosie reluctantly walked away. Morgana watched her walk away. Matt looked at Rebekah. "She's my friend, and you need to leave her alone."

Matt looked at the keys on the counter top. "What's that?"

"The key to your new truck." Rebekah answered. "It's parked outside, payed for, insured, everything but a big red bow."

"If that's your idea of an apology, you should probably give it to Elena." Matt told her. "She's the one that you killed."

Matt walked away.

Morgana smiled, looking down. "You're trying too hard."

"Like you could do any better." Rebekah told her.

Morgana stood, walking closer to her, facing the bar as she was. "Oh, I most certainly could."

"Great." Rebekah told her sarcastically. "But, uh, could you use someone else to prove your point? Leave him be."

"Why would I do that?" Morgana asked. She looked over her shoulder toward April, Liam and Rosie sitting together at a table. She looked at Rebekah. "So, the Doppelganger of our brother Henrik's one true love and the girl that mind controlled the friends of Mystic Falls to kill our brother Finn is your crush's cousin. What a small world it is."

Klaus stood behind them, lying a hand on either of their shoulders. "Ah, sisters, play nice." Morgana grabbed the hand Klaus had on her shoulder, turning toward him, twisting, breaking his arm, making him groan in pain. "Morgana!"

Morgana smirked.

Rebekah turned to face him, amused.

"Last I heard you were leaving town, forever." Morgana told him.

"Well, I was, but then I thought to myself how can I when my sisters..." Klaus trailed off, looking at Rebekah. "One, who is clearly so desperate for love and affection, is left here bribing the help?" He looked at Morgana. "And the other, who I would much rather have by my side, and put her talents to good use?"

"What do you want, Nik?" Rebekah asked. "I thought we were dead to you."

"Things change, Rebekah." Klaus told her. "I've stumbled upon something I think might be of interest to you."

"Doubt that." Morgana told him.

"No?" Klaus asked. "Well, what if I told you the Brotherhood of the Five still existed?"

Morgana raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"You see, and like that, bygones." Klaus told them. "Come on, loves, work to do."

"We don't have anything to do." Morgana told him. "There is no we. I don't care about the Five and I don't care about you."

"As you wish." Klaus told them, walking away, leaving.

Rebekah sighed, looking at Morgana.

"Don't look at me like that." Morgana told her. "Losing this lead will be the best thing that will ever happen to you."

Morgana looked at the shot on the bar in front of her, taking it, tossing it back.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Whitmore College - Outside**

 **(Song:) Kill Your Heroes - Awolnation**

Damon's Car and Isabella's Car pulled up.

Damon, Elena and Bonnie got out of Damon's car.

Isabella, Evelyn and Sally got out of Isabella's car.

Elena looked at Bonnie and Sally. "Are you sure that you're okay with this?"

"If I could spell you out of wanting blood, I would, but I can't, so better you learn this now than at freshmen orientation." Bonnie told her.

"Something tells me that college isn't in my future anymore." Elena told them.

"Oh, stop with the pity party." Damon told her. "If I can go to college, you can go to college."

Evelyn looked at him skeptically, smirking. "You went to college?"

"Sure, plenty of times." Damon answered. "I always had a thing for sorority girls."

Damon smirked.

"You're disgusting." Sally told him.

Damon smirked, whispering tauntingly. "I know."

Evelyn rolled her eyes, shaking her head, turning around, walking away. Elena, Bonnie and Sally followed her.

Isabella looked at Damon, smirking, rolling her eyes. "Do you ever get tired of pissing them off?"

"Not exactly." Damon answered.

Damon and Isabella followed the girls.

As a brunette girl walked past Damon, in the opposite direction, Damon turned his head to watch her go.

 **(Song Ends)**

...  
 **The Occult Classroom**

The room was dark, a slideshow going on behind the Professor Shane's head.

Shane spoke to the rows of students. "When I say the word 'witch', what pops into your head?" Damon, Isabella, Elena, Evelyn, Bonnie and Sally walked into the classroom. Shane flipped to a picture of a girl with a witch hat and broom. "Halloween costume?" He flipped to a cartoon-character witch. "Villain of a fairy tale? Maybe an ex girlfriend? Well, whatever image it is it's probably not..." He flipped to another picture of a normal, dark-skinned girl. "Tanyell Soso of Montego, Cameroon."

Damon, Isabella, Elena, Evelyn, Bonnie and Sally sat down.

Elena, Isabella, Evelyn, Bonnie and Sally looked down at Shane.

"Is that him?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah." Sally answered.

"He's kind of..." Elena trailed off.

"Hot?" Bonnie finished.

Elena smiled.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Now, in reality, or in this reality at least, witches appear to cross every culture in history." Shane told them. "They're the architects of the supernatural; responsible for everything that goes bump in the night from ghosts to vampires to Doppelgangers."

"What is this guy, Witch-ipedia?" Isabella asked.

Evelyn chuckled.

"Now, if you're a skeptic, you'd call that a coincidence." Shane went on. "But, if you're a true believer, you know that there's really no such thing. It scares the crap out of us."

Elena looked at Damon, whispering. "What if I'm a Ripper?"

"You're not a Ripper." Damon told her.

"What if I am?" Elena asked.

"Well, then, pick someone and we'll find out." Damon told her. Elena looked at him. Damon raised his eyebrows. Elena started to look at the other people in the classroom. She looked at a guy in the front of the class, jittery. "Stoner guys are no good to grab. They're too paranoid and you don't want the extra buzz." They looked further down the row to a brunette girl with glasses. "Now, she is a fun size, a tutor. Geeky girls are inherently suspicious of anyone who is nice to them. What you want..." Damon placed his arm around Elena's shoulders, pointing at a blonde girl. "Is the little blonde, pretty girl. Self absorbed, easily flattered. You just have to separate her from the pack and make your move."

Shane looked at Damon and Elena. "Am I interrupting you guys?" Damon and Elena looked at him. "Or is it maybe the other way around?"

"Sorry." Elena told him.

"I was just saying how much I love witches." Damon told him.

"Yeah, you and me both, brother." Shane told him. "All right, listen, we should probably talk about the readings that none of you did."

Elena looked at Damon, smiling.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Parlor**

Klaus opened the doors.

Connor was chained up to a piece of wood.

Klaus walked in, standing next to his hostage. "Looks like I'll have to beef up the hybrid security detail."

Morgana walked out of the shadows. "I was gonna take him, but I figured you went through such trouble to truss him up in your red room of pain."

"It's from the Inquisition." Klaus told her. "I thought it was a nice touch."

"What'd you get out of him?" Morgana asked.

"Not enough." Klaus answered. "He's mum about the Council fire, and he's not saying anything about this greater evil we're all supposed to be shivering over. What brings you snooping?"

"Well, I can't say it in front of him." Morgana told him. "As I'm sure you've figured out, our friend here can't be compelled."

Klaus looked at Connor. "You're full of mysteries, aren't you?"

"I told you, I don't know anything." Connor told them.

"Thankfully, we know plenty." Klaus told him, walking out of the room, gesturing for Morgana to follow. "Shall we?"

Morgana looked at Connor for a few seconds, turning, following Klaus.

...

 **Living Room**

Klaus closed the door, turning to Morgana. "So, what's with the home invasion? Is it because you're looking for a release? Why don't you go to Stefan?"

"Klaus, don't give me relationship advice, seeing as you don't have one, and the only successful one you've ever had was with a girl who hates you now." Morgana told him.

Klaus smirked. "We'll see about that."

Morgana shook her head, changing the subject. "I heard you when you said Connor was apart of the Five, and Stefan said that you healed Elena of werewolf venom without asking for anything in return. So, what are you up to?"

"I was feeling benevolent." Klaus told her.

"You're never benevolent." Morgana told him. "Why are the Five reappearing now?"

"So many questions." Klaus told her.

Morgana shrugged nonchalantly, letting her arms swing lightly at her sides, turning around, stepping away from him. "It's a good thing I have nothing to do today, except get answers out of you."

Morgana fell back into a chair, propping her feet up on the table in front of her, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine." Klaus told her. "You might actually be useful in persuading Rebekah to cooperate." He walked closer. "Yu remember that The Brotherhood of the Five was a group of highly skilled Vampire Hunters. We crossed paths with them in the 12th century, Italy."

...

 **Flashback 2 - 1114**

 **Italian Village**

Everyone was gathered.

Klaus: (voice over) "We had followed the Normans as they conquered the South. Feeding, turning people as we went."

Klaus and Elijah walked into the Town's Square.

A man was on a stage with an audience surrounding him.

There were vampires people tied up to wooden poles and staked through the heart on the stage, dead, desiccated.

The man spoke to the crowd of people. "These demons live among you. Passing as human."

Klaus: (voice over) "But with the bloodshed came exposure."

Klaus and Elijah stopped in the middle of the square and watched what what going on.

The man approached a box on the stage. "So, witness with your own eyes."

The man unlocked the box.

A man stepped out of the box, starting to burn from the sunlight. The vampire was set ablaze.

The crowd screamed in fear as the vampire burned to death.

The man walked down from the stage, looking unabashed by this.

"He's putting on quite the show." Elijah mused.

"He is nothing." Klaus told him. "I could eat him for sport."

"Still, you should heed the warning." Elijah told him. "Between you here and Kol in the east, you have not been discreet. Stories of the Original vampires are spreading."

"I welcome such infamy." Klaus told him. Music started to play throughout the village. "But if you're worried about discretion, perhaps you should wrangle our sisters."

The man and Rebekah were standing together nearby. The man kissed her hand. Rebekah smiled. They walked away together, arm in arm.

Klaus and Elijah looked toward the sound of music.

Some of the villagers were dancing.

Morgana was one of them, smiling, spinning around in the dance. A man walked toward her, dancing with her. They circled around each other, raising their hands but without touching each other. The man lifted Morgana in a cradle, spinning around, both laughing and giggling. The man set her on her feet, holding her close, a hand on either of her cheeks, kissing her passionately. As he did, his hand slid down to the pouch she carried.

Morgana suddenly caught his wrist, pulling away, opening her eyes, smiling a small smile. "I don't think so."

"Sorry." The man told her. "Couldn't resist."

Klaus was still watching them.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Klaus' Mansion - Living Room**

Klaus was still standing in front of where Morgana was sitting.

"So these Hunters have been around for nine hundred years?" Morgana asked.

"Apparently." Klaus answered. "Though our friend in the other room is the first I've seen since then. Kind of makes you wonder what they've been up to all these years."

"And if I recall Rebekah had a thing with one of them?" Morgana asked.

"Oh, she didn't just have a thing." Klaus told her. "She fell in love with him."

"I remember the guy." Morgana said.

"A man whom I killed before you fell in love with him." Klaus answered. Morgana gave him an incredulous look. "He was a thief, thief of money, jewels, hearts, lives. Morgana on the other hand... He told Rebekah all his secrets. Which I will gladly share with you provided you do one thing for me."

"And what's that?" Morgana asked.

"Get Rebekah over here." Klaus answered. "She's being stubborn and hateful. I need to make peace with them."

"Rebekah hate you." Morgana told him. "There's no way they'd just grant you a favor. They'll listen to Stefan way before they'll ever listen to me."

"Then ask for Stefan's assistance." Klaus told her. "And I'm sure, since it's you who's asking, he'll do it gladly." He started to pace. "I want them to give me some very important information about the Hunter which they won't do, unless they believe we've made up."

Morgana stood. "And what's in it for me?"

"Just have Stefan get them here and I'll tell you." Klaus told her. "Oh, and, Morgana, trust me when I say this. That Hunter in there holds the answer to all your prayers."

Morgana looked at him in annoyance.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Foyer**

Morgana opened the door, walking inside without knocking, looking around. "Stefan? Hello?" She slowed to a stop in the foyer, looking up, looking amused. "You're standing right behind me."

"Yep." Stefan answered.

Morgana turned to face Stefan, smiling a small smile. "Don't do that." She got back to business. "Klaus knows something about the Hunter, and he's not gonna tell me until I get Rebekah over to his house."

"So why are you telling me?" Stefan asked.

"Because I know Rebekah will listen to me." Morgana answered in a duh voice. Stefan smiled a small smile, looking down. "I don't wanna have to talk to forcefully take her, but I know that you don't really care about doing that... so..."

"So you're wanting me to talk to her for you." Stefan finished. "And, since she wouldn't listen to you anyway, but she might listen to me."

"Huh." Morgana told him absentmindedly. "Couldn't have put it better myself. Oh, and, I'm not spending a whole dinner with just my siblings there, so you're gonna be there, too. Klaus wants to fake a truce, and, well... just get her there. Oh, and Klaus said that only the five of us can know. So, don't tell anyone else, and if you do, make sure they forget."

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Sweat - Hard-Fi**

April and Liam were sitting together, both laughing and smiling.

Matt walked up to them. "Hey, guys. Where's Rosie?"

"She said she was gonna go home." Liam answered. "She just felt like all of this was too much, so she wanted to get some space and a breather."

Matt nodded understandingly. "Can I get you guys some more water?"

"I'm good." April answered. She looked at Liam. "Oh, and, Liam, I hope you don't mind, but I think I can stop the mean girl war. I mean, my friend, she just..."

Rebekah walked toward them sitting next to Liam. "Sorry, family drama."

"You two are friends?" Liam asked.

"Is it so hard to believe I would have one?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah, it is." Liam answered. "Are you...?"

Liam pointed from his eyes to Rebekah's, referencing compulsion.

"Why would you immediately assume that?" Rebekah asked.

"Have you met you?" Liam asked.

Matt looked between them. "All right, I'm just gonna go before something explodes." He pointed at Rebekah, backing away. "And I'm keeping the truck."

Matt walked away.

April, Rebekah and Liam watched him go.

Rebekah looked at April.

April was still watching Matt.

"Hey, off limits." Rebekah told her. "I have dibs."

Liam looked at Rebekah. "Why do you think you always have to take something from everyone?"

Rebekah smiled. "Aw." She looked at April. "He thinks I'm trying to steal his friend away." She looked at Liam. "Don't worry, Liam. I'm just helping her find out what really happened to her father."

"Why would you do that?" Liam asked.

"Because maybe I'm not as evil as you all think I am." Rebekah told her.

"Okay, good." April told them. "You guys are having a civil conversation. This is progress. At least you guys aren't hating each other right now."

Rebekah and Liam looked at her, Rebekah saying, "I don't hate him." the same time Liam said, "She hates Elena."

April nodded awkwardly, pressing her lips together, looking away.

Rebekah looked at April, compelling her. "Give me your wrist and remain quiet."

April gave Rebekah her wrist.

"Hey, no, what are you doing?" Liam asked. Rebekah took April's wrist, looking at Liam, smirking, transforming, leaning her head down to feed without being noticed. "Stop it! She's my friend."

Rebekah looked up, her eyes still red. "I don't care."

"Why are you doing this?" Liam asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rebekah asked. "To get to you, darling."

Rebekah continued to feed.

Rebekah pulled back from April's wrist, grabbing a napkin nonchalantly, wiping the blood away, returning to normal.

Stefan walked up to the table, standing at the end of the table next to Rebekah, looking at April, compelling her. "You won't remember any of this."

"Stefan!" Liam complained.

"I'm sorry, but I can't have either of you know this." Stefan told him, taking Liam's vervain bracelet off. He compelled him. "You won't remember any of this." He put Liam's vervain bracelet back on, sighing, looking to Rebekah. "Klaus wants Morgana and me to fake peace with you, so you'll talk about the Five."

"Yeah, I bet." Rebekah told him. "But don't help him, he'll just betray you. It's what he does."

"All right, well, forget him." Stefan told her. "Help us instead."

"Why?" Rebekah asked. "You hate me more than he does."

"Because we want to figure out what he's up to." Stefan answered. "Don't you?"

"My interest is peaked." Rebekah told him.

Stefan raised his eyebrows, looking at Rebekah. "And plus I can give you the one thing he won't."

"And what's that?" Rebekah asked.

"A clean slate." Stefan answered. "I'm not saying that I'm willing to forgive you for what you did to Elena, but I'm willing to set it aside and start over."

"Why would you do that?" Rebekah asked.

"Because, you are obviously not leaving town anytime soon and, I'm just looking for a way we can all get along." Stefan answered. He looked at Rebekah. "Plus, you can't be too happy wandering around school with no friends."

"Well, what if I don't care what you or anyone else thinks?" Rebekah asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you care what Matt, over there, thinks." Stefan told her. "So, maybe I can talk to him about a clean slate too."

Rebekah looked from Matt several feet away to Stefan.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Whitmore College - Outside**

Damon and Elena were following the young blonde girl from Professor Shane's class across campus.

"She's young and healthy, she'll heal up like a charm." Damon told her. "Just keep your eye on the ball. Okay?"

"It's not a game, Damon." Elena told him.

"Fine, it's not a game." Damon told her. "It's a high stakes dangerous maneuver. Now, just go, just like we practiced. That's all you have to do."

Elena walked up to the girl. "Hey!" The girl turned to face her. "You're in my Anthro class, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." The girl told her.

"I totally spaced and forgot to get the reading list." Elena told him. "Do you have it?"

"Sure." The girl told her. "Uh, let me check."

She looked at her phone.

Elena grabbed the girl's wrist, compelling her. "This isn't going to hurt. Please don't scream." She looked at the girl's phone. She saw a picture of her with a young girl. "Who's that?"

"It's my little sister." The girl answered.

"Get out of here." Elena told her. "Go back to class."

Damon sighed in frustration.

The girl walked away.

Elena looked disappointed in herself.

Damon walked up to her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I just..." Elena trailed off. "I saw the picture and I-"

"Everybody is someone's uncle or father or camp counselor or bible study teacher." Damon told her. "Elena, you don't know these people. Why do you care?"

"I care because I'm still me." Elena told him. "I still have the same feelings, Damon. Sorry if that spoils your master plan to turn me into a super vampire."

Evelyn and Isabella walked closer.

"What's going on?" Isabella asked.

"Nothing." Damon told them. "Elena is educating me on the importance of feelings."

"Sally and Bonnie are talking to the professor." Evelyn explained. "He found some stuff of Bonnie's Grams and apparently some of Sabrina's stuff was in there with it, so he's gonna dig it up for them."

"Oh, and, uh, this." Isabella told them, pulling out a flyer, showing it to them.

They looked at the flyer fora fraternity murder house party.

"Oh, nice, the answer to all of our problems." Damon told them. "A frat party. Douche central." He rubbed his hands together. "Which is why, you'll be eating very well tonight." He smirked. "So, what should we go as? Victims or killers?"

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Parlor**

Klaus and Morgana stood next to Connor.

"Where are they?" Klaus asked.

"They'll be here." Morgana told him in annoyance. "Chill. I got Stefan to help." Klaus smirked. "What?"

"No, nothing." Klaus told her. "Not at all." Connor groaned in pain. Klaus looked at him. "You feeling alright, mate? Are the shackles too tight? Welcome home, sister."

Morgana turned around to face the door behind them.

Rebekah and Stefan walked in together.

"Is this a trick?" Morgana asked. Klaus turned to face them. "How do you know he's one of the Five? Where's his bloody tattoo?"

"Oh, the tattoos aren't visible on this lot like they were on the last." Klaus told them. "Let's eat."

Klaus walked past them to walk out of the room.

Rebekah turned around to follow.

...

 **Dining Room**

Morgana, Rebekah, Stefan and Klaus were all sitting around a table.

A girl was serving the food.

"Thank you, my lovely." Klaus told her. The girl walked away. "I could kiss the Council for burning up all the vervain in town. They made my life so much easier. Rebekah, love, eat your veggies."

"I'm not eating until you apologize." Rebekah told him.

"For which indiscretion?" Klaus asked. "There have been so many."

"You broke my neck." Rebekah told him.

"You and Morgana threw away Elena's blood so I can't make any more hybrids." Klaus replied.

"Because you took us for granted." Rebekah told him.

"And you pissed us off." Morgana told him.

"That's what big brothers do, sweetheart." Klaus told her.

"Let me just name the million other people I'd rather be having dinner with right now." Stefan told them.

Morgana looked at Stefan, raising her glass of wine. "I second that notion."

Stefan and Morgana clinked their glasses together, smirking, looking at each other, both taking a drink.

"All right, fine." Klaus told them. "I'm sorry." He looked at Rebekah. "I often forget how delicate you are." He looked at Morgana. "And how easily angered you are with an impulsive control. Forgive me?"

"We'll take it under consideration." Morgana told him. Morgana nodded, placing her glass down. "Okay, good." She looked at Klaus. "Now, why don't we tell Stefan about Rebekah's Hunter?"

"Right, Alexander." Klaus told them. "Nice chap foregoing the obvious issues."

...

 **Flashback 3 - 1114**

 **Day - Mikaelson Home - Dining Room**

Alexander, Rebekah, Elijah and Morgana were gathered around a table, partaking in a feast.

Klaus: (voice over) "He was looking for creatures of the night which is why we felt quite safe around him wearing our daylight rings."

A maiden poured them wine.

"I am unaccustomed to such luxury." Alexander told them.

"Well, it's the least we could do to repay you for opening our eyes to the truth." Morgana told him, on the verge of taunting him, looking at Klaus.

Klaus smirked.

"We're curious to hear more about your order." Elijah told him. "Your crusade."

"We are but five men." Alexander told them. "Bound by fire in the last breath of three dying witches to a single cause. The destruction of all vampires."

"And how do you hope to achieve this?" Klaus asked.

"We have the ultimate weapon which no vampire can survive." Alexander answered.

Rebekah, Elijah, Klaus and Morgana exchanged a look.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Klaus' Mansion - Dining room**

Morgana, Rebekah, Stefan and Klaus were sitting at the table.

"So, that's what this is about?" Stefan asked. "A weapon?"

"Not just any weapon." Rebekah told him.

"Rebekah, love, don't get ahead of the story." Klaus told her.

"How is a weapon the answer to all my prayers?" Stefan asked. Rebekah, Klaus and Morgana exchanged a look. "Okay. Why don't we just skip with the theatrics and get right to the point?"

"Not quite yet, because in order to find this weapon, we need to solve the puzzle." Klaus told him. "Which seems to have disappeared."

"What puzzle?" Stefan asked.

Klaus raised his eyebrows, looking at Morgana, waiting for her to understand.

"The tattoo." Morgana answers. "What is it?"

"A map." Klaus answered. "Leading us to its treasure."

"Fat lot of good a tattoo's gonna do, if we can't see it." Rebekah told them.

"We can't, but someone else can." Klaus told them, turning toward a girl. "Why don't you tell the newest hybrid to bring him in, love?" The girl walked out of the room. "You see, the Hunter was so eager to get to the bottom of his mystery tattoos that he mentioned there was only one other person that can see them." Rosie walked into the room with Jeremy in her grasp, looking torn up in her guilt. Morgana rushed out of her chair, toward Jeremy. Klaus rushed past Morgana, standing between her and Jeremy. "I wouldn't."

Morgana looked at Rosie anger and confusion. "Rosie, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry, Morgana." Rosie told her, her voice nearly a whisper. "I didn't have a choice."

"She's telling the truth." Klaus told her.

Morgana looked at Klaus in realization, anger and hate. "You son of a bitch. You turned her into a hybrid."

Morgana stepped angrily toward Klaus as if she would attack him.

Stefan held Morgana back, restraining her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down before you do something you'll regret."

"I'd listen to him, Morgana." Klaus told her.

"Why are you doing this?" Stefan asked.

"My revenge against Rosie's cousin Tyler." Klaus answered. "Whenever I have to deal with your group of friends or have to force something out of you, I will have Rosie do so to punish him, without a way to break her precious sire bond without someone dying. Which brings us to now, needing to know what the map looks like... Lucky for us, young Jeremy here, is a bit of an artist."

"I'm not helping you with anything." Jeremy told him.

Klaus looked at Rosie.

Rosie fought the urge to do something he had said for as long as she could, but with her will taken away, she rushed to grab Jeremy's hand, taking his ring off, tossing it to Klaus.

Klaus held it up for Jeremy to see. "Oh, I'm afraid you are."

Stefan and Morgana looked at Klaus angrily.

Stefan, Morgana and Jeremy looked at Rosie expressionlessly.

Rosie looked down sadly.

...

 **Night - Whitmore College - Fraternity House Party**

 **(Song:) Glamour - Anders Manga**

Isabella, Evelyn, Sally, Elena, Damon and Bonnie walked into the party together in costume.

Isabella was dressed as poison ivy. Evelyn was dressed as Harley Quinn.

Sally, Elena and Bonnie were wearing matching costumes with their throats "slit" and "blood" dripping down their necks, their hair done to match the costumes.

Damon was wearing a suit with a top hat.

They were greeted by a guy. "Hey. I'm Frankie, unassuming serial killer."

"I'm Jack." Damon told him. They each took a drink. Damon put his arms around Elena and Bonnie, nodding to Sall. "And these are the three lovely ladies I just... Rippered." He looked at Evelyn and Isabella. "Poison and Harley over there wanted to be their own serial killers."

"Welcome to the Murder House." Frankie told them. "Bloody Marys free until midnight. Enjoy yourselves."

Frankie walked away.

Isabella, Evelyn, Sally, Elena, Damon and Bonnie looked around.

"Well, hats off to these idiots." Evelyn told them. She saw Shane standing on the stairs. "Oh, look, Professor Creepy."

"His name is Professor Shane." Bonnie told them. "And he's not creepy." She made eye contact with Shane, handing her drink to Elena. "We're gonna go talk to him."

"You do that." Damon told them. Sally and Bonnie walked toward Shane. Evelyn and Isabella headed their separate ways. Damon and Elena started walking into the party, looking at people. "Inebriated sleezeballs all covered in blood. Come on. Pick one."

Sally and Bonnie walked up the stairs to Shane.

Elena started looking for her first victim. She found a guy who was slipping roofies into a girl's drink. "I think I found one."

"Roofie Guy?" Damon asked.

"Mm-hmm." Elena answered.

"Nice choice." Damon told her. "Go get him."

Elena walked over to the roofie guy, bumping him. "Oh.. I'm sorry... Drink?"

Elena handed him Bonnie's drink.

"Sure." Roofie Guy told her. Elena smiled, walking away. Roofie Guy looked at the girl he had roofied. "I'll be right back."

...

 **Hallway**

The roofie guy followed Elena. "Great party, right?"

"Yeah." Elena answered, walking closer, pushing him into the wall, compelling him. "You're not gonna make a sound."

Elena transformed, biting his neck, feeding.

Damon walked in. "Now remember the idea is not to kill him." Elena kept drinking. "Elena." Elena still kept drinking. "Step away from the ledge." Damon whispered her name. "Elena!"

Elena finally stopped, her mouth dripping with blood. She compelled Roofie Guy. "Leave and forget about this."

Roofie Guy walked away, leaving.

Elena smiled.

"Nice touch." Damon told her. Elena turned to face him. "How do you feel?"

Elena wiped her mouth, laughing. "I feel good." She wrapped her arms around Damon. Damon smiled, holding her close. Elena whispered into his ear. "I want more."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Night - Klaus' Mansion - Parlor**

Rosie stood in the doorway, looking inside, keeping an eye on Connor and Jeremy.

Jeremy sat in a chair, looking over his shoulder to look at Rosie with a look as if he was in shock but accepting the fact that Rosie was a hybrid and couldn't break the sire bond.

Rosie felt his gaze, looking over her shoulder to look at Jeremy.

Jeremy cleared his throat, turning his back on Rosie.

Rosie looked hurt by this simple gesture, leaning against the wall, looking away, turning her head forward, guilt tinging her hurt expression.

Jeremy returned to drawing out the tattoo on Connor's arm on a notepad.

Connor noticed the exchange between Rosie and Jeremy, but ignored it, looking at Jeremy. "You set me up at the hospital. Led me into a trap. Why?"

"You were trying to hurt people who are important to me." Jeremy answered.

"Important to you?" Connor repeated. "That vampire just threatened to kill you. I don't understand how you can see the tattoo if you're a sympathizer."

"And what exactly do you understand?" Jeremy asked. "Because a couple days ago, you seemed to have all the answers, and now you know jack. Where did this tattoo come from? Why am I the only one who can see it?"

"Years ago, I met someone with the Mark." Connor told him. "Claimed he had this intense desire to kill vampires, like it was ingrained in his DNA. He told me the same thing I told you. That if I could see the Mark, I was a Potential."

"Who was he?" Jeremy asked.

"Just a guy I served in Iraq with." Connor answered. "I lost track of him, and then one day, the tattoo just showed up on me. It started on my hand, but the more vampires I killed the more it spread like-like it was trying to tell me something. I just-I just don't know what."

Jeremy looked back down at the notepad, continuing to sketch his tattoo.

Rosie had been listening, but too lost in thought to pay much attention.

...

 **Dining Room**

Morgana, Rebekah, Stefan and Klaus were all around the table again.

"So, tell us more about this tattoo." Stefan told them.

"My sister's suitor was unwilling to tell us anything." Morgana told them. "Rebekah, however, was more than willing to investigate. Isn't that right?"

Rebekah looked down, ashamed.

...

 **Flashback 4 - 1114**

 **Night - Mikaelson Mansion - Rebekah's Room**

Rebekah and Alexander were in bed together. Rebekah was straddling him, kissing him passionately. They pulled apart. Alexander smiled.

Rebekah ran her hand across the tattoo on his chest. "How do you read these symbols?"

"The map took my brothers and I years to translate." Alexander told her. He grabbed a sword leaning against the bed. "The sword is the key to reading it." He put the sword down. "Have you considered my offer? To come with me when I leave to follow the map."

"I have and I would like that very much." Rebekah told him. Alexander smiled. Rebekah kissed him. When they pulled apart, Rebekah glanced over at something on the cabinet next to the bed. "What is that?"

"Oh, that." Alexander told her, picking up a silver dagger. "That is a very special weapon. For a very special kind of vampire." He dipped the dagger into the white oak ash. "When my brotherhood has achieved its destiny, those monsters will cease to exist. Until then, we have the daggers."

"Do you really believe they're all so evil they must be put down?" Rebekah asked.

"Let us not talk of such evil." Alexander told her. "Let us do this." He kissed her. "And this." He kissed her. "And this." He kissed her neck. "And this."

Alexander stabbed Rebekah through the heart with the silver dagger, watching her desiccate as she died until the dagger was pulled out.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Klaus' Mansion - Dining room**

Morgana, Rebekah, Stefan and Klaus were sitting around the table.

"My sister's boyfriend threw a slumber party that night." Morgana explained. "He and his brothers put us all down in our sleep. Elijah, Kol, Finn, Klaus and me."

Morgana looked at Rebekah.

"How was I supposed to know?" Rebekah asked.

Klaus raised his glass. "Cheers, to my sister's uncanny ability to choose men."

Stefan looked at Klaus. "I thought the daggers didn't work on you because of your werewolf side."

Klaus smirked. "They don't."

...

 **Flashback 5 - 1114**

 **Night - Mikaelson Mansion - Rebekah's Room**

Rebekah gasped, waking, sitting up from bed.

Klaus was standing at the foot of the bed, covered in blood.

The walls were smeared with blood as well.

"What happened?" Rebekah asked.

"Ask him." Klaus told her, stepping aside. Alexander was stabbed against the wall with his own sword. Rebekah started to cry. "Only, he cannot answer, because I have ripped out his tongue. Along with the rest of them."

"Nik, I had no idea." Rebekah told him.

"But you should have." Klaus told her. "Your only family was nearly wiped out, because of your stupidity. What did he promise you?"

"Nothing." Rebekah told him. "Nothing."

"He would not have made a move unless he knew you were vulnerable." Klaus told her. "You trusted him, over me! What did he promise you?"

Rebekah cried. "Nothing, Nik. I swear."

Klaus raised his voice. "What did he promise you?"

Rebekah's crying increased. "Nothing, Nik. Nothing."

Klaus grabbed her shoulders forcefully, pulling her up. "Tell me, Rebekah!"

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Klaus' Mansion - Dining Room**

Morgana, Rebekah, Stefan and Klaus were sitting around the table.

"Go ahead, Rebekah." Morgana told her. "Tell him." She gestured to Stefan. "Tell him what the Hunter told you the tattoo leads to. What is this great weapon that could bring about the end of the vampire species?"

"A Cure." Rebekah answered. "He said there was a Cure."

Stefan looked at them in confusion and shock.

...

Klaus stood, walking away.

Stefan followed him. "There is no Cure for vampirism."

Rebekah and Morgana followed.

"He's telling the truth, Stefan." Rebekah told him.

"Then why wouldn't you have searched for it, found it?" Stefan asked.

Klaus poured himself a drink. "Because when the Hunters drew their final breath that night, the Marks disappeared from their body. The map was gone, the Brotherhood of the Five extinct. For nine hundred years, there was not a whisper of another Hunter, until our friend in there showed up in town."

"Well, now that we have the map, what do we do next?" Rebekah asked.

"We don't do anything." Klaus told her. "You can't be trusted, little sister. You'll be blabbing this secret to the first boy who calls you pretty. I mean, it's pathetic, really, isn't it? How she continues to hand her heart to any man who shows her a hint of affection. You'd think she would have learned by now from the endless cycle of disappointment and deception."

"But, I haven't." Rebekah told him. "Instead, I stayed with you and let you leech every moment of happiness from my life."

Rebekah turned around, storming away.

Morgana looked at Klaus. "What you did to Alexander was no worse than what you did to Samuel, isn't that right, brother?"

Klaus didn't answer.

...

 **Flashback 6 - 1114**

 **Night - Mikaelson Mansion - Hallways**

The man who had kissed Morgana earlier, the one whom Klaus had described as a thief, Samuel, walked alone down the hallways, looking around. He found double doors, pushing them open, walking inside.

...

 **Study**

Samuel rummaged through their things; drawers, shelves. He found a pair of jewels, putting them into his pocket quickly, looking around. He walked toward the doors.

...

 **Hallway**

Samuel walked out of the study doors, closing them behind him, turning to the right, stopping suddenly.

Klaus stood there, covered in blood still, looking angry and numb. "Going somewhere?"

"Just looking for your sister." Samuel told him.

Klaus grabbed his throat. "Lies!"

Klaus pulled him angrily toward the balcony.

Morgana stood down the hallway, noticing them. "Nik!" Klaus ignored her. Morgana rushed toward him. "Niklaus!"

Klaus pushed Samuel over the railing onto the ground below outside, ignoring his screams.

Below, Samuel hadn't died, but was very weak. Canines growled as they ran toward him.

Up on the balcony, Morgana caught herself against the railing, looking over the edge in shock.

Samuel's screams could be heard as the dogs tore him apart.

Klaus turned toward Morgana. "I'm sorry. Did you love that man?"

Morgana rushed toward Klaus, pushing him against the wall angrily. "I could have learnt to if you let him live."

"But you didn't." Klaus told her. "Did you?"

"I guess I'll never know." Morgana told him, letting him go, backing away. "Just like how you'll never realize how monstrous you've become."

Morgana walked away, never looking back.

Klaus looked up, affected by her words.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Klaus' Mansion - Dining Room**

Klaus, Morgana and Stefan were left talking.

"You let a thief into our home and allowed him to steal our belongings." Klaus told her. "And in return, I killed him."

"You've killed every single person Rebekah or I have grown close to enough the point of nearly falling in love, or nearly falling in love." Morgana told him angrily. "It doesn't matter if it's human, witch, vampire or werewolf."

"To protect you from yourselves." Klaus told her.

Morgana looked at Stefan. "You know, after you I stopped falling in love because he would kill the ones I cared for. But at least we fared better then Finn. Klaus left him daggered because he was tired of his judgment."

"No, Finn was a dullard." Klaus told her, pointing at Morgana, walking closer. "He was more interesting lying in a box."

"You want the Cure for Elena, don't you?" Morgana asked. "So you can go back to mass producing your hybrids. That's why you brought Stefan here, because you knew that they'd help you even though they hate the very ground ground you walk on. You know what? You can shove your Cure. I'd rather have it destroyed anyway."

Klaus turned to Stefan and Morgana.

"Well, I hope you got what you wanted out of them before you chased her off." Stefan told him.

"She would've never told me what I needed to know." Klaus told them. He looked at Stefan. "But they'll tell you."

Stefan hesitated. "What do you need me to find out?"

Morgana looked at him in confusion.

"The map is useless without the tool used to decipher it." Klaus told them.

"The sword." Morgana stated.

Klaus looked at Morgana, nodding. "She knows where it is." He looked at Stefan. "And you're gonna get her to tell you." Neither of them said anything. "You have a chance to save Elena from the very thing that's going to destroy her. You can call it a deal with the devil if you'd like. But you know you won't walk away from it."

A moment of silence passed.

"I will." Morgana told them as simply as possible, walking past Klaus. "I'm gonna get my friends brother out of here and home, and then I'm gonna help Rosie break her sire bond. Yes, you may have sired her to kill whoever tries to help her break the sire bond, but that command doesn't work for someone who can't be killed by anything except the white oak stake."

Morgana started to walk around a corner.

Klaus rushed in front of Morgana to stop her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You can't tell anyone, Morgana. You will help me find this Cure, but I don't want anyone to know. Not Jeremy. Compel him, do whatever it is you have to do. Just make sure he doesn't remember."

Morgana crossed her arms over her chest. "And if I don't?"

"I'll rage a war against you and everyone you love." Klaus answered.

Klaus nodded, taking his hand away from her shoulder.

...

 **Whitmore College - Shane's office**

Bonnie and Sally walked in.

Shane followed them in, closing the door behind them, walking toward the desk with a box. "I put your grandmother and mother's stuff around here somewhere. There were a couple of family photos and a first edition Stephen King." He looked at Sally . "Some of your mother's stuff is albums. Did you know she liked Cujo?"

Sally shook her head.

Bonnie was walking around the office, looking at the pictures and objects Shane had around.

Shane was digging up the belongings for Bonnie and Sally.

"This is amazing." Bonnie told him. "It's all stuff you picked up on your travels?"

"Yeah, I, uh, I do this thing." Shane told them. "It's like a one man traveling occult exhibit to small towns. It funds my crazy Indiana Jones adventures." He handed them book and photos. "Do you practice?" Bonnie and Sally looked up at him. "Like they did? I'm a true believer, just don't tell anyone."

"No, we-we don't practice." Sally answered. "Not anymore. We lost control of ourselves, and there were consequences."

"Yeah, witches love their consequences, don't they?" Shane asked. "You know, there are other ways to practice magic. If you're interested."

"Are you...?" Sally trailed off.

"No." Shane answered. "No, no, no. I'm just-uh-I'm just a guy with a very open mind who's seen a lot of things and I'm willing to pass some of them along. If you're up for it. And if you have any other witchy friends who need help, which is highly unlikely."

Bonnie looked thoughtful. "Actually, we might know two."

Sally looked at Bonnie, knowing that she was talking about Rosie and Elizabeth, and that Shane could help them teach Rosie how to use her magic.

Shane looked up.

Bonnie hesitantly smiled a small smile.

...

 **The Party**

 **(Song:) Feel So Close - Calvin Harris**

Damon and Elena were dancing with two girls.

Damon bit the neck of the girl he was dancing with, feeding from her.

Elena continued to dance with her girl, grabbing her by the shoulders, compelling her. "Don't scream. This isn't gonna hurt."

Elena tilted the girl's head over, biting her neck, feeding. When she pulled back, there was blood dripping down her chin. She let go of the girl, beginning to dance again, in a blood-induced high.

Damon saw her from across the room, making his way toward her.

Elena saw him, smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They started to dance together. Elena ran her hand across Damon's neck and licked the blood from off her fingers.

Evelyn and Isabella were standing in the doorway, having seen most of what they had been doing.

Elena saw Evelyn, starting to come down from her blood high.

Evelyn looked shocked.

Elena stopped dancing. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God."

Damon tried to stroke her cheek.

Elena backing away, turning, walking toward Evelyn and Isabella.

Damon turned to watch her go.

Elena looked at Evelyn and Isabella as she walked past, without stopping. "I've got to get out of here."

Evelyn followed Elena out of the frat house.

Isabella looked at Damon.

Damon was still dancing.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Parlor**

Jeremy was still sketching the tattoo.

Klaus walked in, looking at the drawing. "Nice lines. Now, if you could just hurry it up a little bit."

Jeremy stood, handing the sketchpad to Klaus. "I'm done."

Klaus looked at the sketch, walking closer toward Connor. "What is this?"

Rosie peeked around the corner of the wall to look toward them.

"It's the tattoo." Jeremy answered.

Klaus turned around, grabbing Jeremy by the throat. "I've seen the tattoo, you impertinent punk." Rosie walked in. "There's more to it."

"That's all of it." Jeremy told him.

"You're not telling me everything." Klaus told him. "Rosie, what isn't he telling me?"

"I'll tell you if you leave him alone." Rosie told him.

"I didn't say you had a choice, love." Klaus told her, tightening his grip around Jeremy's throat. "Tell me."

Rosie looked angry, exasperated yet resigned. "He says every time he kills a vampire it spreads."

"There." Klaus told her, pushing Jeremy into the chair, turning toward Rosie. "Wasn't so hard, was it?" Rosie glared at him. "Tell Morgana to take him home." Klaus turned toward Connor. "Nate!" Nate the hybrid walked in. Klaus pointed at Connor. "Keep this one alive at all costs."

Klaus walked out of the room.

Rosie sighed, turning to Jeremy, offering a hand to him to help him up.

Jeremy ignored it, standing, walking out of the room.

Rosie looked down sadly. She lowered her hand to her side.

Nate looked at Rosie.

Rosie felt his gaze, ignoring him, walking out of the room.

Connor watched her leave.

Nate walked out of the room.

Connor tried to pull free from the shackles.

Nate walked back in. "Looks like you've got too much leash." He reached up to tighten the shackles. "You're not going anywhere, so you might as well stop the racket." Connor looked at the earring in his ear, biting a chunk of his ear off. Nate pulled back, groaning. He punched Connor in the face. "You're lucky I can't kill you. Freak."

Nate walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Connor lightly pushed barbell earring from his mouth, looking at the shackles, clearly about to pick the locks with the barbell.

...

 **Whitmore College - Fraternity House - Outside**

Elena walked across the lawn, wiping the blood off her mouth.

Evelyn was following her, close behind.

Elena turned to face Evelyn. "Who am I? Why am I acting like this?"

"Because you listened to Damon and Damon makes everything he wants sound like a good idea." Evelyn answered.

"I should be here with Stefan." Elena told her. "I shouldn't be here with him. I should be going through all this with Stefan."

"You shouldn't be doing this to Emma, either." Evelyn told her.

Elena realized that she was right, tears in her eyes, putting a hand to her mouth. "Oh, my God. What am I doing to Emma?"

Damon and Isabella walked out of the fraternity house from behind Evelyn.

Isabella cleared her throat.

Elena and Evelyn looked at them.

"Guessing we should hit the road." Isabella told them.

Evelyn strode over to Damon. "You were supposed to help her, and you let her get completely out of control."

"She's not out of control." Damon told them. "She was having fun."

"This isn't fun." Evelyn told him. "She's acting like a different person."

"She is a different person." Damon told her. "She's a vampire. We all are. We're a predatory species. We enjoy the hunt, the feed, and the kill. When the guilt gets too bad, we switch off our humanity and we revel in it. You might not be able to be like me, Evelyn, but your friends sure can be. Both of them."

Damon looked at Elena.

"Is that what you want?" Evelyn asked. "For her to be like you?"

"She already is like me." Damon told her. "And you know what makes me able to drink my fill and leave someone breathing and not rip their head off like my brother or Morgana? It's that I can revel in it. I can make it fun." He looked between Isabella and Evelyn. "And the two of you, always in the middle. You may feed on human blood, but you don't feed from the vein. You use little juice boxes so that you don't let yourselves get out of control, but it doesn't leave much in the way of fun. You're being uncharacteristically quiet, Isabella. Why don't you weigh in?"

"I don't approve." Isabella told him.

"That's a shock." Damon told her sarcastically.

"I just can't judge because of the way that I used to be." Isabella told him. "I'm not like our brother. I know what it's like to go dark, come back, and not judge everyone else for being the way that you used to be. But it doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"You wouldn't be you if you did." Damon told her. He looked at Evelyn. "And you wouldn't be you if you didn't contradict every move I make, because you do hate me that much."

"Maybe I hate you so much because you are the reason that my friends are being driven apart." Evelyn told him. "They've both told you to choose between them now, Damon. Why don't you finally make a choice and stop playing them?"

Damon looked hurt and irritated by Evelyn's words, pushing past her. He looked at Elena, walking away.

Elena looked traumatized.

...

 **Morgana's Mansion - Living Room**

Rebekah was sitting on the couch, a drink in her hand.

Stefan walked in behind them.

Rebekah didn't have to look behind her to know he was there. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize." Stefan told her. "I was hoping we could talk."

Rebekah poured him a drink. "By all means, talk." She handed him the glass. "I think we could all use one. I'm sorry" Rebekah told him. "I know you wanted our help. He just makes me so upset and makes Gana so angry."

"No one deserves to be treated that way." Stefan told her.

"I wanted it back then." Rebekah told him. "The Cure. I was willing to leave behind my family for it."

Rebekah looked at Stefan. "Would you take it if you had the chance? Or is it just for Elena?"

"A part of me wishes that she and I could have an eternity together." Stefan told them. "But Isabella's right. There's not a single vampire who hasn't killed a human. Elena will kill and then there will be the pain, the guilt, and then..."

"The humanity switch." Rebekah finished.

"But Elena, she's driven by love, by compassion." Stefan told them. "If she turns off her humanity, then I don't think we'll ever get her back. So, I'd do anything to save her."

"I envy that." Rebekah told him. "You and Elena. I envy the love you have. I really did believe Alexander when he said he loved me. He promised we'd be married. We even picked out a church. San Vittore in Brienno. I know you want my help, Stefan. But I just can't do anything that lets my brother get what he wants."

Rebekah took a sip of her drink.

"I never did answer your question," Stefan told her. "If it meant that I got to be with her, have children, grow old with her. If it meant that we'd die together, be buried together, then yes. I'd take the Cure."

"I buried him." Rebekah told him. "Even after everything. I laid him to rest in the place where we were to be married. What kind of hopeless fool does that? Rebekah stayed behind to help me bury him. Even if she's angry and impulsive, she's just as compassionate as Elena."

Rebekah realized what she said, pointing at Stefan. "Oh, but that's what you wanted to know, isn't it? Because we buried him with his sword."

Klaus walked into the room with his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry, Rebekah, but you're right." Rebekah turned to face him. Klaus took his hands from behind his back. A dagger was in one hand. The white oak ash was in the other. "You really are a hopeless fool."

Klaus dipped the daggers in the ash.

Rebekah tried to rush past Klaus.

Rosie rushed in her way to stop her. "Sorry, Rebekah."

Rebekah looked at Stefan. "Go right ahead. Laugh at the girl who loved too easily." She looked at Klaus. "But I would rather have lived my life than yours, Nik. No one will ever sit around a table telling stories about a man who couldn't love. Now you're going to dagger me again just because I will stop at nothing to keep you getting from what you want. Do it. Look me in the eye and do it, you coward." Klaus avoided her eyes. Rebekah stepped closer to him, yelling. "Do it!"

Klaus stabbed Rebekah with the dagger.

Rebekah started to desiccate, dying.

...

Rebekah's body was on the couch. Rosie covered her body with a blanket.

Klaus walked in the room. "I have a plane waiting. I'll get the sword." He looked at Rosie. "You tell my other hybrids to keep an eye on Connor and put Rebekah and Kassandra somewhere where no one will find them."

"I'll take care of it." Rosie told him.

"No one must know about the Cure, do you understand?" Klaus asked. "Not Damon. Not Elena. Not Elisaveta. Nor Isabella. Not Emma. Not Tyler. Nobody. If this gets out, it could mean all our deaths. So, if either of you tell anyone, I'll-"

Rosie rolled her eyes, nodding. "Wage a war on everyone we love. Didn't you already make that threat before?"

Klaus turned his head to look at her.

"We won't say anything." Stefan told him.

"It's just the two of you, Morgana and me in this." Klaus told them. "Some secrets are stronger than family."

...

 **Gilbert House - Living Room**

 **(Song:) Happening - Olivia Broadfield**

Jeremy and Morgana sat together on the couch.

Morgana shook her head. "I can't believe Rosie's a hybrid."

"Yeah, a sired hybrid that will kill anyone who tries to make her break her sire bond." Jeremy told her. "Morgana, the best thing to do is just let her go."

Morgana looked at him incredulously. "She's my friend. I'm not just gonna let her go. Jer?"

"Yes." Jeremy answered.

"And who do you think will never turn their backs on Rosie while everyone else will?" Morgana asked.

"You and Tyler." Jeremy answered. "Maybe Matt and Liam."

"Exactly." Morgana told him. She shook her head. "Rosie never gave up on us. I will never give up on her."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Do you think that Klaus' serious?" Jeremy asked. "That he'll wage a war if you don't listen to him?"

"Yeah." Morgana answered.

Jeremy looked at her. "Then do it." He took off his vervain bracelet, handing it to Morgana. Morgana looked at him in shock. "If finding that Cure means that the vampires have a shot at a human life, and it protects people, then compel me and do everything he says. Of course, give him a little hell by being stubborn." Morgana chuckled. "That should be easy enough, for you. But do it."

Morgana exhaled, nodding, turning to face him, compelling him. "You're not gonna remember anything about today. You went to the Grill and hung out with Matt, Liam and Tyler. You won't remember being at Klaus'." She exhaled sadly. "I'm sorry."

Morgana took Jeremy's wrist, slowly wrapping his vervain bracelet around his wrist, latching it. She sat back onto the couch, sighing.

...

 **Outside**

Evelyn and Elena walked onto the front porch, in their normal clothes.

Evelyn walked toward the door.

Elena grabbed her by the arm to stop her from walking inside just yet. "Evelyn, I'm sorry. Things got a little heated at the party, and I shouldn't have let that happen. It's just that I-I feel like..."

"What do you feel, Elena?" Evelyn asked. "Do you really love Stefan? Do you love Damon? Do you feel remorse about going behind Stefan and Emma's backs to go there where you went with Damon?"

"Of course I do." Elena answered. "About all of it. It's just... when Damon tells me what a vampire should be, deep down, I believe him. I think that he's right, and I-I hate that feeling."

"You should." Evelyn told her. "You shouldn't be like him, Elena. And you shouldn't be doing this to Stefan and Emma."

Elena didn't say anything, knowing that she was right, sighing.

The front door opened, revealing Morgana inside.

Elena looked at Morgana. "Hey."

Morgana smiled sadly, awkwardly. "Hey. I was just hanging out with Jeremy."

Evelyn looked at Elena, as if she would tell Morgana about what happened at Whitmore.

Elena looked at Evelyn, shaking her head barely.

Evelyn gave Elena a look for keeping her quiet. She looked at Morgana. "Any news on the Hunter?"

Morgana shook her head. "No. No, nothing new."

"Well, then, today was a bust." Evelyn told her.

Morgana walked closer. "So, uh, what happened?"

Elena forced a smile. "I learned how to feed without hurting someone." She let her smile fade, shaking her head sadly. "It was awful. I got caught up in it."

"Ah, it'll get easier." Morgana told her.

"But I don't want it to get easier." Elena told her. "I can't live like this. Morgana, I'm feeling things that I don't-I don't want to feel and I'm becoming someone that I don't-I don't want to be. I don't think I'm gonna survive this."

"Hey, yes, you will." Morgana told her. "I promise."

Elena shook her head, starting to cry. "No."

Morgana stepped toward her. "Yes. Hey." She wrapped her arms around Elena. "You just have to hold on."

Elena closed her eyes, returning the embrace.

Evelyn looked numb, willing to tell Morgana what happened.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Parlor**

Nate walked in with food and water. He was on the phone with Klaus. "Yeah, I got it. I'll keep him fat and happy. You should send two more for protection." He glanced at Connor. "Make that three."

Nate hung up the phone, placing the water on a table.

Connor came up from behind Nate, wrapping the shackles around his neck. He pulled hard on the shackles. Nate tried to pull himself free. Connor screamed, pulling the chains deeper into Nate's neck. He thrusted the chains forward three times until Nate's head fell off. Connor picked the head off the floor, holding it up. He saw the tattoo start to develop more and spread across his arm and shoulder. On his shoulder was a Triqetra mark.

...

 **Whitmore College - Shane's Office**

The same mark Connor just got on his arm could be seen in picture form, hanging in a frame, on Shane's wall.

Shane was sitting at a desk, reading a book.

A man walked into the room, his face unseen.

Shane looked up at him. "Shouldn't you be in Mystic Falls killing vampires?"

Connor was the man revealed to be walking in. "Why the hell did you send me there?"


	6. The Killer

**Day One**

 **Morning - Connor's Trailer**

Connor entered his trailer. He placed Nate's head, which was wrapped in a blood-stained sheet, on a table.

...

 **Flashback**

 **Night Before - Whitmore College - Shane's Office**

Connor and Shane were talking.

"Do you have any idea what I've been through?" Connor asked. "I've spent the last two days chained up by an Original vampire."

"So, you met Klaus?" Shane asked. "I only know him by reputation. Apparently, he's a real monster."

"He's a vampire-werewolf hybrid." Connor told him. "Do you know how hard it is to kill them?"

"From what I gather, you have to remove their head or their heart." Shane told him. "That is according to lore. I'm just speculating."

Connor stepped closer. "I had to figure out how to do it on my own."

...

 **Now**

 **Morning - Connor's Trailer**

Connor stuck a needle into Nate's gums. He took out some of his werewolf venom.

...

 **Flashback**

 **Night Before - Whitmore College - Shane's Office**

Connor and Shane were talking.

"I could have used some of this occult Professor knowledge of yours." Connor told him. "Then again, you've always been slow when it comes to providing answers."

"We had a deal." Shane told him. "I'll give you answers about your Hunter's Mark when its grown to completion."

"In other words, kill as many vampires as possible." Connor stated.

"Come on, Connor." Shane told him. "Why do you think I sent you to Mystic Falls?"

...

 **Now**

 **Morning - Connor's Trailer**

Connor opened up a cupboard. He gathered some weapons and placed them in a duffel bag.

...

 **Flashback**

 **Night Before - Whitmore College - Shane's Office**

Connor and Shane were talking.

"There's no shortage of vampires." Shane told him. "That town is practically infested. Listen, there's four witches mixed up in all of this. They're important to what I have planned. I want them to be kept out of harm's way."

"Anybody gets in my way, anybody, they're dead." Connor told him.

"Okay." Shane told him. "Sure, I'll occupy them myself. Just do what you do. The less I know about it, the better."

...

 **Now**

 **Morning - Town Square**

Connor walked across the square with a duffel bag over his shoulder. He stopped outside the Mystic Grill.

...

 **Mystic Grill - Backroom**

Jeremy walked into the backroom with a bin of dishes. He placed the dishes on various shelves. He suddenly heard a noise, walking closer to investigate. When he saw that nothing is there, he turned around.

Connor was behind him, putting a knife to Jeremy's throat. "Do I have your attention?" Jeremy nodded slowly, carefully. "Good. Then let's talk about vampires."

...

 **Gilbert House - Emma/Elena's Room**

 **(Song:) Smother - Daughter**

Elena woke up in her bed. She looked over to Alex's bed to find it empty. She got out of bed, walking toward her desk, grabbing her diary.

Elena: (voice over) "Dear diary, I know its been a while. A long while. I haven't needed... I haven't wanted to write this stuff down, but I don't want to say it out loud either. The thing is... I'm a vampire and I hate it."

...

 **Downstairs - Family room**

Morgana sat on the window seat, looking outside,having her knees curled up to prop up her own open diary in, writing.

Morgana: (voice over) "She's been spiraling since her transition, and I barely recognize her. Almost like she's not herself anymore. But now, for the first time in a while, there's hope."

...

 **Emma/Elena's Room**

Elena sat down on her window seat, opening her diary, beginning to write.

Elena: (voice over) "I feel hopeless, depressed, angry, but most of all; I'm scared."

...

 **Family Room**

Morgana looked away from the window, to her diary in front of her, beginning to write.

Morgana: (voice over) "Somewhere in the world, there's a Cure for vampires. If I can get it, Elena can be human again. I can give her back her life. Maybe... Maybe I would, to have the life I once had."

...

 **Emma/Elena's Room**

Elena continued to write in her diary.

Elena: (voice over) "Part of me just wants to end it, but then I think of Emma and Jeremy. I'm all that they have left, so I need to find a way through this. No matter what it takes."

...

 **Family Room**

Morgana continued to write in her diary.

Morgana: (voice over) "So, that's what I need to do. What Stefan has to do. No matter what Klaus asks, no matter what lies we have to tell or secrets we have to keep, I'll do it. No matter what it takes."

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Rosie's Room**

Rosie sat on her bed, looking at her text from Klaus.

 **We have a problem.**

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Outside**

Rosie walked across the grounds for privacy to talk to Klaus over the phone. "How the hell did Connor escape?"

In Italy, Klaus wandered around an excavation dig site as he chatted on the phone with Rosie.

There were many people helping to dig up the sword, presumably all compelled by Klaus.

"I'd blame my numbing incompetence, but pointing fingers isn't going to help me." Klaus told her. "You're going to help me."

"Well, he could be anywhere now." Rosie told him.

"Think, Rosie." Klaus told her. "He took the hybrid's head which means he wants werewolf toxin."

"Which means he plans to stay in Mystic Falls to kill vampires." Rosie stated.

"Which is a pity, as I'm half the world away digging up a dead Hunter, you'll have no access to my blood and therefore, the antidote." Klaus told her. "Nevertheless, his tattoo is our only map to the Cure, so your task is quite simple; find him, catch him, and above all, keep him alive. He's no good to us dead."

"Damon, Isabella and Evelyn have been looking everywhere for him, if they cross paths..." Rosie trailed off.

"You'll need to keep them in check." Klaus told her.

"How?" Rosie asked. "They don't trust me. Be a lot easier if I could just tell them the truth."

"Well, like you just said, they don't trust you." Klaus told her. "Would they really keep your secret? I imagine they'll kill you once they know everything you know."

"Nice try, Klaus." Rosie told him. "But I trust them a hell of a lot more than I trust you."

"And I trust no one." Klaus told her. "Which is why my sister is lying daggered in boxes. The more who find out about the Cure, the more who will go after it. Nations have gone to war over less. You mark my words. Tell one soul, and I will make your life a living hell. Am I understood?"

Rosie hung up, angry yet resigned.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

The Grill was closed.

Matt was alone, getting ready to open it up. He called Jeremy and left him a voice message. "Really? Jeremy, you're half an hour late. Get here now."

Matt hung up, starting to put down the chairs from the tabletops.

Liam stood on the other side of the bar. "So, where's Elizabeth? I signed her up for something that I want to tell her about before she flips out."

"Bonnie and Sally are taking her to the Professor Shane guy so they can learn more about magic." Matt answered. "Why? What did you sign her up for?"

Liam looked around as if looking for someone who was listening, looking at Matt, whispering. "Miss Mystic."

Matt chuckled. "What?"

Liam nodded. "Mm-hmm."

"Liam, Elizabeth's gonna hate you." Matt told her.

"She'll get over it." Liam told him. "It's a set up. I'm not gonna let her see the dress or know who her escort is."

"And who is her escort?" Matt asked. Liam looked up, smiling a small smile, tilting her head. "Klaus? You set Elizabeth up with Klaus as her escort?"

Liam nodded, obviously proud of himself. "Uh-huh."

"You're right." Matt told him. "She is gonna flip."

Liam gave him a sarcastic look. "No."

Matt didn't get the chance to answer.

April walked in. "Uh... Matt?"

"Uh, hey, April." Matt told her. "We don't open until eleven."

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't like trying to scare you or stalk you or whatever." April told him. "I just-I came to ask if you've seen Rebekah."

"Why would I have seen Rebekah?" Matt asked.

"Oh, I just assumed..." April trailed off. "I mean, aren't you guys kind of like a thing?"

Matt scoffed, turning around. "Rebekah and I are not a thing."

April walked toward Matt. "Well, I-I mean I'm worried about her. She said she'd help me find stuff out about the fire that killed my dad, and then she just disappeared."

Connor pushed Jeremy into the room.

Liam looked at them worriedly.

Confused, April and Matt turned around, startled to see them.

Matt pulled Liam out from behind the bar, stepping in front of him and April protectively.

Connor walked up behind Jeremy, placing the knife against his throat. "Trust me, that's the least of your problems."

...

 **Gilbert House - Emma/Elena's Room**

Elena opened the bedroom door.

Damon walked into the room, walking past her.

"Excuse me?" Elena asked, turning to face him. "What are you doing?"

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked. He looked around. "Where's Morgana?"

"Okay, uh, good morning to you too." Elena told him.

"He's not answering his phone, and she's not at home, which you know, big deal, we've only got a killer vampire hunter on the loose." Damon told her.

"I haven't talked to them yet today." Elena told him.

"Hmm." Damon hummed, walking closer, holding out a hand. "Give me your phone. Maybe they're dodging me."

Elena started digging through her purse for her phone. "Why would they be dodging you?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the hot, sweaty dance party business." Damon told her. Elena looked up. "I figured you spilled your guilty, little guts to Morgana the minute you got home last night." Elena said nothing, continuing to search for her phone. Damon smirked. "Ohhh, you didn't tell her, did you?"

"No, Damon." Elena answered. "I didn't tell my sister that I got high on blood like some crackhead and then dirty danced with her ex-boyfriend. It was a mistake, okay? I wasn't myself, and besides, they've both already got enough to deal with trying to get me through this vampire stuff."

Elena handed Damon her phone.

Damon began to dial a number. "No, I see, it's just a classic shame spiral."

"I'm not in a shame spiral." Elena told him.

"Oh, you so are." Damon told her. "Newbie vampire remorse? Ooh, it's worse than a hangover."

"I'm not in a shame spiral, Damon." Elena told him.

Stefan: (voicemail) "Hey, it's Stefan, leave a message."

Damon hung up, dialing Alex's number.

Morgana: (voicemail) "Hi, Morgana here. You got something to say? Leave a message. Just calling to piss me off? Hang up."

There was a dial tone.

Damon hung.

Elena and Damon both look troubled.

"So, either they're dodging both of us..." Damon trailed off.

Elena looked up. "Or something's wrong."

...

 **Mystic Grill**

Connor still had Jeremy restrained, a knife at his throat, looking at Liam, Matt and April. "Sit down." No one moved. "Sit down!" Connor walked toward them. Liam, Matt and April backed away, sitting down. Connor pushed Jeremy down into the chair between Liam and Matt. "Gilbert, give me your cell phone."

"At least let Liam and April go." Jeremy told him. "They don't have anything to do with this."

Connor looked at Liam. "He's close to you, motivation for you to behave. Phone." Jeremy handed him his phone. Connor took it, looking at April. "She has everything to do with this. Her and her father. Plus, she and I have history."

"What are you talking about?" April asked. "I've never seen you before in my life."

"Well, you kids need to get some vervain." Connor told them. "And don't just wear it as a bracelet where anybody can just take it off." He pointed at Jeremy's vervain bracelet. Jeremy looked up at him. "Maybe then you'd remember our conversation at the hybrid's yesterday."

"Our conversation?" Jeremy repeated. "Are you saying someone compelled me?"

"Would someone please tell me what he's talking about?" April asked.

Connor looked up in annoyance. "Compulsion, secrets, vampires."

"If you know so much, then you know our friends are going to come for us." Matt told him.

"Oh, yeah, I'm counting on it." Connor told them. "Every vampire that comes for you is another one I get to kill. Now, who should I text first? Hmm?" He looked through Jeremy's phone, looking at Jeremy. "Your girlfriend Evelyn Zhu? Damon Salvatore? Stefan Salvatore? Isabella Salvatore? Tyler Lockwood, his cousin Rosie Lockwood? Elizabeth Pierce? Scott Jackson? Nah, all of the above."

Connor sent a text to all of the above.

 **Hunter at Mystic Grill with hostages. They all die at sundown.**

Connor placed Jeremy's phone down, stabbing it with his hunting knife.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

Everyone was gathered to talk about the recent turn of events, all except the witches, Caroline, Stefan and Alex.

Tyler was on his phone behind the couch. Rosie and Scott stood next to him.

Isabella and Elena were sitting nervously on the couch.

Emma, Damon and Evelyn were standing, pacing.

"So, we each take a different entrance." Evelyn told them. "Hit them at the same time."

Stefan and Morgana walked into the room.

"Stefan." Elena told him, standing, walking toward them. "Morgana."

"Where the hell have you two been?" Emma asked.

Stefan reached his arm toward Elena. Elena wrapped her arms around him. Stefan wrapped his arms around her.

"Coming up with a plan." Morgana answered.

"Yeah, we have a plan." Isabella told them. "The plain is, I'm gonna rip Connor's heart out, and I'm going to feed it to him."

"That's not a plan." Stefan told her. "We need to be careful. Connor has Jeremy and who knows how many other hostages."

"Hence, the open heart surgery." Isabella told him.

"Isabella's right." Emma told him. "Connor's strong, but he's not going to be able to take all of you."

Tyler turned to them. "I called in the hybrids to help, too."

Caroline walked into the room from behind Elena, Stefan and Morgana. "My mom put squad cars blocking the streets. They're saying it's a faulty gas main. We're good to go."

"Good, great." Damon told them. "No cops, no witnesses, no reason to wait around."

"All right, hold on, you're not all going." Stefan told them.

"He shot me like nine times." Tyler told him. "If we're killing him, I want in."

"He's got Jeremy." Elena told him. She looked at Morgana. "If you're going, I'm going."

Caroline walked closer. "And Liam's not answering his phone. He should be here."

"Listen, nobody is going anywhere until I figure out what we're walking into." Stefan told them.

Evelyn slowly stood, looking at Stefan suspiciously. "Until you figure it out?" Stefan nodded. "Is that where you've been all morning? Out buying bossy pants?" Evelyn looked at Morgana. "What, did you need Morgana's help for fashion advice on an edgier style?"

"This guy is known for setting traps, right?" Scott asked. "We'd be pretty dumb to walk into one, especially if he has werewolf venom."

"Does he?" Elena asked.

Rosie gave Scott a look, speaking to the others. "He's had it before."

Emma appeared to be rethinking the plan.

Evelyn was annoyed. "Fine. Fine." He looked from Scott and Rosie to Stefan and Morgana. "If you four want to take some time to do recon, you get one hour. But we're gonna need some extra help. So, where the hell are the Wicked Witches of the North, East and West?"

"And twice with the pop culture references." Isabella told her. "Impressive."

"They can't do magic." Caroline told them.

"Really?" Damon asked. "Well, call them, tell them their friends' lives are in danger. Maybe that will bring them out of retirement."

Damon pushed past Stefan and Morgana, walking out of the room, leaving.

Stefan and Morgana exchanged a look with Scott and Rosie.

Emma noticed the exchange, looking between them in suspicion.

...

 **Whitmore College - Shane's Office**

Sally, Bonnie and Elizabeth were sitting on a round, cornered-couch.

Bonnie was flipping through a book. "I can't believe you wrote a book."

"I did." Shane told them, pouring glasses of tea. "I wrote three books, actually. Two of them are just too mortifying to display."

Sally took out her phone. "Oh, I'm finding them online."

Shane walked closer with the tray of tea. "No, no you're not. Hey, come on, you promised, remember?" He put the tray down on the table in front of the girls, sitting in the chair across from them. "All right, no cell phones and no Internet during witch therapy." He gestured for them to give him their phones. Sally gave him her phone. Bonnie pulled out her phone, handing it to Shane. Elizabeth hesitated. "I see someone has trust issues."

"Don't take it personal." Elizabeth told him.

"Come on." Shane told her. Elizabeth sighed, taking out her phone, handing it to him. Shane set the phones aside, placing a cup of tea in front of each of them. "Here, this is yours. Right now, I want you to focus and I want your undivided attention."

"You really think you can help me and Bonnie start practicing magic again, and help Elizabeth learn how to use her magic again?" Sally asked.

"Absolutely, I can." Shane answered. "I invited all of you here because I can. But you know what? Right now, just relax, drink your tea." They removed the lids from their tea. "I got this in Australia when I was backpacking with these Aborigenes spirit guides. Trust me, it's better when you smoke it, but I'm trying to be a role model." Bonnie laughed, sipping her tea. Sally and Elizabeth each took a drink. They placed their mugs down. "Guys, listen, the thing is what I have in mind might come off as a little unorthodox."

"Now I'm officially curious." Elizabeth told him.

"Good." Shane told her, standing, walking to an end table, grabbing a metronome, walking toward them, placing it on the table. Bonnie looked at it curiously. Sally and Elizabeth exchanged a look. "What do you know about hypnosis?"

Shane pulled the pendulum.

The pendulum began to tick back and forth.

"You really think that would work?" Sally asked skeptically.

"You practice witchcraft, but you don't believe in hypnotism?" Shane asked. Sally gave him a skeptical look. Shane sat back, putting his hand to his head, above his ear. "Sally, listen, you and Bonnie are afraid to practice magic because those witch spirits convinced you it's wrong." Bonnie sat back, putting a hand to her head, above her ear. "They threatened your mother, Sabrina, and her Grams and they made you feel guilty." Sally sat back, putting her hand on her head, above her ear. Shane looked at Elizabeth. "And you, Elizabeth, you just lost foud your old love, you found out everything was different. That you were a witch and a vampire, one that you're born with, not turned into. And you're scared that you won't be able to survive in a town where everything is like how you remembered it." Elizabeth sat back, putting a hand to her head, above her ear. "You just have to confront that fear and that guilt and remove it."

Shane pulled his hand away from his ear.

Sally , Bonnie and Elizabeth lowered their arms to the table in front of them.

"Maybe." Bonnie told him. "I don't think hypnosis would work. Witches are naturally immune to any sort of manipulation."

"Really?" Shane asked. Bonnie nodded. "Well, let me ask you something." Shane looked at the table. "Would you girls like to put those earrings back on?"

Sally, Bonnie and Elizabeth looked down.

A birthstone earring was in front of Sally. A dangly earring was in front of Bonnie. A rose earring was in front of Elizabeth.

Shane smiled, sipping his tea.

Sally smiled in shock. Bonnie laughed. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

...

 **Town Square**

Stefan and Morgana walked through the square.

Morgana was on the phone.

Klaus' voice was on the other line."You expect me to care about bloody hostages?

"Well, you should." Morgana told him. "Damon does. So does Caroline, Tyler, Elena, Isabella, Emma, Evelyn, and, oh, yeah, Connor has my friend, Klaus, so, uh, I do, too. If any of them get to Connor, then you just wasted a trip to Italy. I can buy us some time, but Damon and Isabella are getting antsy. So, if you want Connor alive, you better get your hybrids on board with my and Stefan's plan. Oh, and, uh, Klaus, if that bitch so much as gets Jeremy hurt, I'll kill him myself."

In Italy, Klaus looked amused. "Is that a threat, Morgana?"

"Maybe it is." Morgana told him. "'Cause, in case you've forgotten, you can't touch me."

"That fact hasn't escaped me." Klaus told her.

"Then you better be willing to agree with us." Morgana told him.

Stefan stood behind Morgana, smirking in amusement.

...

 **Alaric's Apartment**

Elena looked through the blinded windows toward Stefan and Morgana in Town Square.

Damon was going through a chest of weapons, taking out some vervain darts and a mini crossbow.

Isabella was going through his closet to look for the maps and blue prints of Mystic Falls.

"Who was she talking to?" Elena asked.

"Bonnie, Elizabeth and Sally , hopefully." Damon told her. "Maybe they and the other one decided to make themselves useful."

Isabella put a large map onto the table. "Give them some slack. The spirits tormented Lindsey and Bonnie and Tory's a new little Willow."

Damon and Elena walked closer.

"What is that?" Elena asked.

"It's our way in." Isabella answered. "Courtesy of Alaric Saltzman's interest in the Mystic Falls Underground Railroad."

"The tunnels, like the ones in the Lockwood cellar." Elena realized.

Isabella took a picture of the map with her phone. "Yep."

Isabella put her phone away.

Elena's phone started to ring. She answered it, putting it on speaker phone. "What did you find?"

Stefan was on the other line with Morgana, put on speaker also.

"We can only make out the voices." Stefan told them.

"How many hostages?" Isabella asked.

"Three." Morgana answered. "But, Elena, it's Matt, Liam and April."

"What?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Those three idiots, they're like danger magnets." Damon told them.

"We have to get them out of there." Elena told them.

"We just need a little more time." Morgana told them.

"Well, the clock's ticking, Morgana." Isabella told her.

"You know, I could do without the colored commentary." Stefan told her, hanging up.

"I'm going in these tunnels." Elena told them, starting to walk off.

Damon grabbed Elena by the wrist. "No, you're not. This guy doesn't know that you're a vampire. Let's keep it that way."

"He already knows about me, so I'm going." Isabella told them, walking toward the door.

"Maybe that's it." Elena told them. "I can offer to trade myself in exchange for the hostages." Isabella opened the door, walking out of the loft. Elena tried to follow her. "Wait. Isabella-"

Damon stepped in her way. "No." Isabella closed the door behind her, leaving. "Best case scenario is now you're a hostage. Worst case scenario, he figures you out, kills you on the spot."

"Stop treating me like I can't handle myself." Elena told him. "Alaric trained me, and I've been practicing with Stefan."

Elena walked toward the door.

"So what?" Damon asked. "Now you're gonna take on a professional killer?" Elena turned to face him. Damon rushed toward the bed, grabbing the crossbow, aiming it at Elena's head. "Bang. You're dead. Now what?"

Elena rushed toward Damon, pulling the crossbow out of his hand, pushing him onto the bed, straddling him, aiming the crossbow at his heart. "Head shot's no good. It has to be the heart. So, now you're dead."

Damon smiled. "For someone who doesn't want to be like me, you sure are good at it."

Damon pushed Elena's hands away, so that the crossbow was no longer pointing at his chest.

"My brother and my sister are the only things that are holding me together right now, Damon." Elena told him. "If anything happens to Jeremy..."

"We'll get him out." Damon told her. "I promise."

...

 **Mystic Grill**

Connor poured werewolf toxin into a glass jar. He was rigging up a bomb.

Liam, Jeremy April, and Matt sat together at the table.

April was crying. "He's clearly delusional. I mean, right? All this-all this talk about vampires, but I mean, he mentioned my dad."

"Hey, this guy's a nut job, okay?" Matt asked. "Don't let him get in your head."

"What if he knows something?" April asked. "Jeremy, did he say anything to you about why he's doing this?"

"I don't know." Jeremy told them. "Maybe. Maybe I just can't remember."

Jeremy stood.

"Let it go." Liam told him. Jeremy walked away toward Connor. "Jer!"

Jeremy continued to walk over to Connor.

Liam leaned back further into his seat, nervous and scared.

April sobbed quietly.

Liam turned his head to look at April. She took one of her hands comfortingly.

Jeremy stood next to Connor. "You said we had a conversation yesterday."

"Mm-hmm." Connor answered.

"About what?" Jeremy asked.

"We'll get into that." Connor told him. "First, take a look at my handy work. Pick up some tips from the Hunter's trade."

"What is all that?" Jeremy asked.

"The fluid is derived from werewolf toxin." Connor explained. "Trip the wire, bomb goes off, nails deliver a lethal dose into the bloodstream."

"And what's the point?" Jeremy asked. "What do you get out of all this?"

"You know, I used to think that there was no '." Connor told him. "That I was just supposed to do. Kill vampires. That was until I realized that the Mark held the answer to why I'm the way I am. The more I kill, the more it grows and once it's complete, I'll know my story and-and all of this will have meant something." He looked at Liam, April and Matt. "Hey! We're gonna have visitors soon You three get in the back. Get up. Move!" April stood, crying. Liam stood, grabbing April by her shoulders gently. Matt stood, standing in front of them. "Before you think about any other exits, I got every door rigged. Got it?"

Matt led Liam and April to the back of the Grill.

...

 **Loft Building**

Isabella was walking out of the loft building.

Stefan walked toward her, grabbing her arm, pulling her back inside. "What did I say about staying out of it until I was ready?"

"Until you were ready." Isabella repeated in forced amusement. "Right, and you know that I've never been really good with authority, so, if you'll excuse me..."

Isabella stepped toward the door.

Stefan stepped in her way to stop her. "Isabella, I need you to step down on this one."

"'Step down'?" Isabella repeated. "What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing is going on with me." Stefan told her.

"Bull." Isabella told him. "You have been acting shady all freaking day, you have been acting really weird with Morgana, and now that we know that Jeremy, Matt, Liam and April are in there with some psycho vampire Hunter, you still want to wait?"

"It's nothing, Isabella." Stefan told her. "Stop being paranoid."

"I don't believe you, Stefan." Isabella replied. "Stop lying to me." Stefan didn't answer. Isabella nodded once sarcastically. "Fine. Keep on keeping things to yourself. I'll go save them myself."

Two hands reached forward on either side of Isabella's head, snapping her neck, letting her fall to the floor, revealing Morgana to be standing behind her.

Stefan looked at Morgana, sighing.

Morgana smiled.

...

 **Alaric's Apartment**

Elena pulled the blinds apart from the window again, looking at the Grill.

Damon walked over to her. "Stefan and Morgana are on their way. This will be over soon."

"Will it?" Elena asked. "I mean, haven't we already been here before with Jeremy? Isn't this why we sent him to Denver?"

"Well, we'll get him out of this, and we'll compel him down to the Bahamas." Damon told her. "Maybe he'll find an island girl."

Elena gave Damon a look.

Stefan walked in. "Did you find the tunnel map?"

"Got it." Damon told him. "It was in his weapons drawer with seven stakes, some weird MacGyver crossbow, and the last remaining vervain in Mystic Falls."

"Where's Morgana?" Elena asked.

"Talking to Isabella." Stefan told them.

"So, how about we get this party started?" Damon asked.

"Not yet." Stefan told him. "Klaus is sending one of his men. He'll take the front. Morgana and I can take the tunnels."

"Since when did you team up with Klaus and the Lollipop Guild?" Damon asked.

"Well, Scott and Rosie already told you, Connor has werewolf venom." Stefan told him. "We need someone to draw his fire. The hybrids are immune to it so they're our best bets."

"Well, how are you guys sure that he even has werewolf venom?" Damon asked. "Why is Klaus involved, Stefan?"

Stefan turned around, picking up a vervain dart. "Stop being paranoid, Damon."

"Start telling the truth, Stefan." Damon replied. "Why is Klaus involved? Why are you and Morgana spending so much time together? Did he compel you?"

"I am telling you the truth." Stefan told him. "This is the best way to get everyone out."

"Okay, what is with you two?" Elena asked. "We're wasting time."

"You know what, she's right." Damon told him. "Screw your guys' plan. I'll kill Connor myself."

Damon and Elena started to walk toward the door.

Stefan rushed toward Damon, stabbing him in the back with the vervain dart.

"Stefan!" Elena told him.

Damon started to fall, unconscious.

Stefan slowly lowered him to the floor.

Elena was shocked.

...

 **Basement**

Morgana pulled Isabella's unconscious body into the basement, letting her fall. She turned, kneeling next to her, pulling her phone out of her jacket pocket. "Isabella, you had the right idea with the tunnels."

Morgana opened up the picture of the map on Isabella's phone, sending it to her own, standing, walking away.

Isabella's temporarily dead body laid on her side on the floor with a broken neck and her eyes closed.

...

 **Alaric's Apartment**

Stefan laid Damon on the couch.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked.

"I'm not gonna go in there if I can't count on them to do it my way." Stefan told her.

"If you can't count on them?" Elena asked. "You just vervained Damon. You said that Morgana was talking to Isabella... What did she do to her?"

"Elena, don't pretend that you care about my." Stefan told her. "And do you think Damon cares about April or Liam or Matt? He'll get Jeremy out for you, but then he'll go right after Connor, no matter who gets hurt."

"Then I'm coming with you." Elena told him.

Stefan walked toward Elena. "You're not coming with me, Elena."

"You need my help, Stefan." Elena told him.

"What if Connor attacks and you have to defend yourself?" Stefan asked. "And what if you kill him? The guilt will wreck you."

"You don't think that I–I-I'm afraid of that?" Elena asked. "Of course, I am. Stefan, I'm barely holding it together. If Jeremy gets hurt..."

Stefan put a hand on either of Elena's cheeks. "I'll get Jeremy out, okay? I promise you."

"No," Elena told him, hysterical.

"Elena, listen to me, listen to me." Stefan told her. Elena calmed down. "This is the most important thing that I have ever asked you to do. I just need you to trust me. Please."

Elena nodded.

Stefan kissed her.

When Elena opened her eyes after their lips parted, Stefan was gone.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Hallway**

Hayley stood alone, looking down the hall.

Tyler was talking to Scott, Rosie and another hybrid in the next room over. "Look, guys, this guy is dangerous. He's highly trained. He's armed."

"We can handle ourselves." Scott told him. "Besides Klaus asked us personally."

"This is a bad idea." Tyler told them, following them into the other room.

Scott and Tyler walked into the next room.

Caroline stepped into view, turning to Hayley. "Uh, who are you?"

"Who the hell are you?" Hayley asked.

"I'm Caroline." Caroline answered.

"Oh, you're Tyler's girl." Hayley told her in understanding. "Rosie and Elizabeth told me about you. I'm Hayley."

"Well, Hayley, that's pretty crazy, because I haven't heard a thing about you." Caroline told her.

"I've been staying here a few days." Hayley told her.

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked.

"I needed a place to crash, Ty, Lizzie and Rose are buddies, they were kind enough to offer." Hayley told her.

Caroline walked toward her, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know all of Ty's buddies, and I haven't heard about you. So, how about we cut the crap?"

Hayley shook her head. "Yeah, I don't do teen drama. Take it up with Ty. Excuse me."

Hayley walked past her.

Caroline watched her leave, scoffing.

...

 **Living Room**

Scott, Rosie, Tyler and the other hybrid were talking.

Hayley walked in, looking at Scott, Rosie and the other hybrid. "Guys, you don't need to do this."

"Stay out of this, Hayley." The other hybrid told her. "We're going."

"Just listen to her, man." Tyler told him. "It's suicide." Caroline walked in. "Klaus told you guys to take Connor on by yourselves, and you can't even fight back? You have to use non-lethal force. What the hell is that?"

"Klaus gave us a direct order." The other hybrid told him.

"It's too dangerous, Dean." Hayley told him. "That maniac already killed Nate."

"You're not a hybrid, you don't know what it's like." Dean told her. "Klaus asks for something, you do it."

Hayley, Tyler and Rosie exchanged a look.

Tyler walked closer to Dean. "Look, I'm a hybrid. I used to do everything Klaus said, but I don't anymore. You don't have to either."

Scott looked extremely interested. "You think you can stand up to Klaus?" He handed Tyler his phone. "Prove it."

Tyler took his phone.

"Tyler, don't." Caroline told him.

Tyler looked at Caroline. He looked at the phone, calling Klaus, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Klaus answered.

"Hey, Klaus." Tyler told him.

"Tyler." Klaus told him. "I hope you're not causing problems like I'm sure Rosie is just being a troublemaker for you."

Rosie sighed, sitting down on the couch.

Dean, Scott, Tyler, Caroline and Hayley looked at Rosie.

Rosie gave them a sarcastic smile.

"I can do whatever I want." Tyler replied to Klaus, looking at Dean and Scott like he had something to prove. "I'm not sired to you anymore. And don't bring her into this."

"Fair enough." Klaus told him. "Though, I do know your little secret about your and your cousins time in Appalachia." A man walked up to Klaus, holding the Hunter's Sword. Klaus examined it. "What was Elisaveta's and your friend's name? Hayley, was it? You'd probably prefer I kept that to myself. Though, using your cousin to keep it a secret, too..." Caroline looked hurt. Rosie leaned forward, putting her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing in shock and confusion. "I'm sorry, mate. Are you going to answer, or should I just assume you're back to being... How did you phrase it? Ah, yes. My little bitch."

Tyler hung up, clearing his throat, handing the phone back to Luke. "Do whatever the hell you want."

Tyler walked away, leaving the room.

"That's it?" Hayley asked. "You just back down?"

Hayley followed Tyler.

Caroline looked as if she was about to cry.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

The phone at the bar rang.

Jeremy walked toward it, reaching forward, about to answer.

Connor grabbed his wrist.

Jeremy pulled his hand away.

Connor answered the phone. "We're closed."

Stefan was on the other line, walking through the woods, followed by Morgana. "I want you to free the hostages."

"I'll free them as soon as you give me what I want." Connor told him. "You and everyone like you dead."

"What?" Stefan asked. "So your Hunter's Mark can grow?" Connor was stunned. "Yeah, I know all about that. What it means, what you are." Morgana threw down two shovels, standing above the Lockwood Cellar. "Listen, if you free the hostages, then you and I can have a little chat. I'll even tell you about the Brotherhood of the Five."

Connor scoffed. "That's a weak move. You must be desperate."

"Think about it, Connor." Stefan told him. "Klaus saved your life. He needs you alive. Aren't you the least bit curious why?"

Connor slammed the phone down on the receiver, breaking it. He shoved the phone off the bar, walking away.

...

 **Backroom**

April and Eliza sat together on the floor.

Matt looked through the window into the Grill. He quickly walked to a shelf with a tool chest, opening it.

"When I was a kid, my dad used to tell me these scary stories about vampires." April told them.

Matt pulled out some tools, walking to another shelf.

Eliza comforted April. "They're just stories."

Matt pulled the shelves away from the wall.

"Not to that man out there." April told her. "There's something so familiar about him."

"Look, this is a messed up situation, but the last thing you want to do is buy into that guy's craziness." Liam told her. "You're gonna be fine."

Matt pulled off a panel on the wall. "We're getting out of here."

"What is that?" Liam asked.

"There used to be an exit to the old wine cellar." Matt told them. He looked inside the hidden room. There were bricks over the old entrance. "They bricked it over."

"So, that's it then?" April asked. "We're screwed."

"No, we're not screwed." Matt told them.

Matt stood, grabbing a nail, placing it against the brick floor. He put a towel over it, starting to hammer away at the nail.

...

 **Underground Tunnels**

Stefan and Morgana were both carrying a shovel, walking toward Evelyn.

Evelyn turned toward them. "What the hell took you so long?"

"We're here, aren't we?" Stefan asked. "Listen, we can't kill Connor."

"I'll kill Connor if Connor gives me anymore reason to kill Connor." Evelyn told them, pushing away from the stone wall, leading the way away.

They heard the sound the hammer hitting the bricks.

"Matt sure does know the very darkest, dirtiest corners of this place." Morgana told them.

They followed the sound.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Foyer**

Scott and Rosie walked toward the front door.

Hayley stood in the doorway to the living room. "Where're you guys going?"

"After Dean." Scott answered.

"Uh, no, you're not." Hayley told them with determination to keep them there.

"You can't stop us." Rosie replied, opening the door.

"You're right." Hayley told them. Scott and Rosie looked at her. "I can't stop you." Scott raised his eyebrows in acknowledgment. Rosie smiled a sarcastic smile, tilting her head. Hayley looked to the side. "But they can."

Scott and Rosie looked at her in confusion.

Tyler rushed in, breaking Scott's neck, letting him fall to the floor.

Caroline appeared behind Rosie, injecting her with vervain, catching her as she fell, lying her down.

Hayley tilted her head. "Had to be done. They were gonna get themselves killed."

Caroline didn't respond, looking at Tyler with hurt, turning around, walking away.

...

 **Town Square**

Dean approached the entrance to the Grill. He placed his hand up to his ear. "There's no sign of anyone."

Klaus' voice was on the other line. "There are others coming at him from the other side. They'll free the hostages, your job is to get Connor out alive. And use caution, mate. He favors booby traps and ambushes."

Dean nodded. "Understood."

...

 **Mystic Grill**

Connor finished setting up the werewolf venom bomb.

Jeremy saw a stake, slowly walking toward it.

"You may be a Potential Hunter, but if you make one move, I'll break all twenty seven bones in your hand." Connor told him.

"They're not all bad, you know." Jeremy told him. "Some of them, they're my friends."

"Your friends, huh?" Connor asked. "Yeah, I had a friend like that once. She got turned by this vampire I was hunting. He thought it would be ironic."

"What happened to her?" Jeremy asked.

"I didn't want to hurt her." Connor told him. "She promised that she would keep it under control, but... a vampire's like a loaded gun. Eventually it's gonna go off." He showed Jeremy his tattoo. "That's why I got this."

Jeremy looked down at the piece of his tattoo near the crook of his elbow. "So, you killed your own friend?"

"Listen, if you're gonna be like me, you need to understand." Connor told him. "Vampires kill humans. Hunters kill vampires." They heard a noise near the front. "We've got company."

Connor turned off the lights, turning on music very loud.

 **(Song:) Tick - Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

Connor grabbed Jeremy, pushing him down to the floor.

Dean opened the front door, carefully inspecting the doorway. He looked down and saw a trip wire. He looked to the left and saw a loaded bomb. He carefully stepped over the wire and onto the mat. A light turned on under the mat and the bomb is activated. He closed the door carefully behind him. Suddenly, the bomb exploded. Dean was pushed through the air due to the force of the explosion.

...

 **Backroom**

Liam, Matt and April were startled by the loud noise, seeing the explosion through the window, taking a step back.

Liam was in shock. "Oh, my God."

April started to back away, backing into Morgana. She turned around, gasping.

Morgana covered April's mouth, placing her finger to her own lips, telling her to be quiet.

...

 **Main Room**

Dean slowly started to get up. He was covered in nails, blood, and shards of glass.

Connor approached him with a gun.

Dean raised his hands in surrender.

Connor shot the gun, blowing a hole clean out of Dean's chest, along with his heart.

Dean fell to the floor, dead.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Backroom**

Stefan, Evelyn and Morgana stood with Liam, April and Matt.

Evelyn handed the phone with the map on it to Matt. "Follow this map, get out of here." She looked at April. "Take her to Caroline so she can..."

"Okay." Matt told them, taking Liam and April, starting to walk away.

Liam turned back to Stefan, Evelyn and Morgana. "Guys, that guy is armed. If you go out there, he's gonna kill Jeremy."

"No one's killing anyone." Morgana told them. "Go."

April, Liam and Matt went out through the panel in the wall.

Stefan and Morgana walked out of the backroom.

...

 **Main Room**

Connor took off his jacket, looking at his arm, watching the tattoo grow.

Evelyn was slowly and quietly and sneakily coming out of the back. Then Stefan. Then Morgana.

Connor saw them, grabbing Jeremy, aiming the gun toward them.

They rushed around the Grill.

Connor shot the gun multiple times, pushing Jeremy back onto the mat attached to the bomb. He pulled out another gun from his belt, aiming both at the rushing speeds.

Stefan ducked down, hiding behind the bar.

Morgana hid behind the wall.

Evelyn tipped a table over, ducking behind it.

"Connor, you don't have to do this." Morgana called.

"Morgana!" Jeremy told her.

They heard the noise of the bomb ticking.

Morgana peeked around the corner of the wall to look desperately at Jeremy standing on the mat that activated the bombs.

Jeremy remained completely still.

...

 **Alaric's Apartment**

Elena was leaving a panicked voicemail. "Morgana, call me! There was an explosion at the Grill. I need to know what's happening." She heard Damon groan from the couch. She hung up her phone, walking toward Damon. "Damon, hey. Can you get up?"

"Oh, where's Stefan?" Damon asked. "I'm gonna kill him." He sat up slowly, but was burned by the rays of sunlight coming through the window. He lied back down. "Ow! Ow!"

"He took your ring?" Elena asked. "Morgana supposedly 'talked' to Isabella. I found her in the basement with a broken neck, and she didn't have her necklace, either. Why would they do that?"

Damon rolled off the couch and onto the floor.

Elena stood.

"Because they're playing us." Damon told her. "All this stalling, getting hybrids, taking our daylight amulets, add it up." He stood, sitting on the arm of the sofa away from the sunlight. "They've either made a deal with Klaus or Stefan's compelled."

"Then I need to get in there." Elena told him, walking toward the door.

"No, Elena, this guy is dangerous!" Damon told her.

Elena turned to face him. "So am I, Damon!"

Damon looked up at her.

Elena was extremely angry.

"Then you need to be smart." Damon told her. "He doesn't know you're a vampire. You get as close as you can and you kill him."

...

 **Mystic Grill**

Connor had one gun pointed at the bar, the other gun at the tilted table. He looked toward the wall.

"Connor, we can end this right now." Stefan told him. "Just put down the gun and come with me."

"Sure." Connor told them sarcastically. "Come out, I'll hand the guns over."

"Think about this." Stefan told him. "No one has to die. I'll tell you everything you need to know."

"I don't make deals with vampires!" Connor told them angrily.

"Listen to me, if you die right now, then your whole life, all that killing." Stefan told him. "It'll all be for nothing."

...

 **Outside**

Emma stood outside the door of the Grill, listening.

Elena ran up next to her. "What's happening?"

"Your boyfriend's acting really suspiciously right now." Emma told her.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"Listen." Emma told her.

Elena pushed her hair back to listen.

They heard Stefan's voice. "I can give you the truth."

They heard Morgana's voice."Just put down the guns and let Jeremy go!"

Emma opened the door, entering.

"No, wait-" Elena told her.

Emma ran inside, ignoring her.

...

 **Inside**

Stefan, Evelyn and Morgana were still in hiding.

Jeremy was still standing on the bomb mat.

Connor still held the guns ready to fire.

Emma ran inside. "Please!" Connor aimed one gun at Emma. "Don't hurt him."

Connor aimed the other gun on Jeremy. "You come any closer, he's dead."

"Emma, get out of here!" Morgana told her.

Elena ran inside next to Emma. "He and my sister are the only family that I have left. Just-just let both of them go."

Connor looked toward the wall, Alex's hiding place. "Hey, friend, stand up." Morgana didn't move. "Stand, or I shoot her brother. Stand up!" Morgana stood slowly, raising her hands in defeat. "Your hear that? All your girls are watching. I will shoot the boy right in front of them! On the count of three! One! Two!"

Stefan stood, raising his hands in surrender.

Evelyn stood, raising her hands in surrender.

Connor aimed his guns at Stefan and Morgana, shooting.

Evelyn rushed toward Connor, throwing him to the floor, straddling him, grabbing him by the throat, strangling him.

Jeremy was shot, nearly falling.

As the bomb was about to explode, Morgana rushed toward Jeremy, grabbing him, throwing themselves over a table.

Stefan rushed toward Elena, pulling her into hiding behind the bar.

The bomb exploded.

Evelyn was about to break Connor's neck.

A rushing form pushed Evelyn off before it made both disappear.

Morgana knew Stefan had stopped Evelyn from killing him, standing, looking around, rushing after them.

...

Evelyn was feeding Jeremy his blood to heal him.

Emma and Elena knelt next to them.

Elena looked at the healing wound, at the blood, veins crawling underneath her eyes, her eyes turning red with hunger. She returned normal, backing away. "I'm sorry. I..."

Elena turned away.

"Hey, it's okay." Jeremy told her. "You don't have to hide it. I know you're not going to hurt me."

"How did this happen, Jer?" Emma asked. "Why did Connor come after you?"

"He said I was like him, because I could see his tattoo." Jeremy told them.

Elena and Emma both looked at him. "His what?"

"His Hunter's Mark." Jeremy explained. "It's invisible to everyone but me. Stefan, Damon and Evelyn didn't tell you guys about it?"

"I told her about a tattoo, but I didn't say what it meant." Evelyn told them. "Because I don't even know what it means."

Elena shook her head. "No one told me about any of this. Wait, wait. Who else knows about this?"

"Well, that's the thing, I don't even know." Jeremy told them. "Apparently, I was with Connor all day yesterday, but I can't remember. Someone compelled me."

Emma stood, furious. "I think I know who."

...

 **Underground Tunnels**

Stefan was leading Connor through the tunnel system, having one of his arms twisted behind his back, pushing him forward.

Damon and Isabella were in the tunnel in front of them.

"Good work, brother." Damon told him.

"It's over, Damon." Stefan told him. "I have him."

"Not after what we just went through." Isabella told him. "We had to punch through a boiler room basement into a septic tank to get into this stupid tunnel. But it'll be worth it."

"I'm taking him with me, Isabella." Stefan told her.

"That's the thing." Isabella told him. "You're not. I don't know what you and Morgana are up to or what Klaus has over you, but even if I have to go through you, I'm gonna kill him."

Damon and Isabella walked toward Stefan and Connor.

"You both better back off." Stefan told them.

"Why?" Damon asked. "Because Klaus wants him alive?"

"This has nothing to do with Klaus." Stefan told them. "You're just gonna have to trust me on that."

"I don't want to." Isabella told him. "I don't have to. Not gonna."

"Now, give him to me, brother." Damon told him.

Stefan looked at Connor. "Run as fast as you can!" He pushed Connor away. Connor ran off into the tunnels. Isabella rushed toward Connor. Stefan rushed toward Isabella, pushing her against the wall. "You're not gonna kill him."

Damon pushed his hand through Stefan's back, gripping his heart. "Why are you protecting him? Tell me." Stefan groaned. "Tell me."

"Klaus will kill anyone who knows." Stefan told them.

Damon started to pull at Stefan's heart.

Stefan screamed in pain.

"Then it will be worth it." Damon told him. "Spill it!"

"Damon!" Isabella told him.

Damon ignored her, still pulling at Stefan's heart. "Spill it!"

Morgana appeared. "Damon, stop it!"

"Then tell me." Damon told her. "Morgana, tell me the truth!"

"Connor's tattoo is the key to a Cure." Morgana told him.

"A Cure for what?" Isabella asked.

"For her." Stefan answered. "For Elena."

"Klaus told you there's a Cure for vampirism?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, and if Connor dies, then we'll lose it forever." Morgana told them. Isabella looked completely shocked. Damon looked skeptical. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's hope. Do you understand that? But he tried to kill Jeremy, Liam, April and Matt too many freaking times, and Elena wouldn't care about it if it meant we'd lose one of or all of them, and I just have this... I want nothing more than to kill him."

"Then kill him, if that's what you really want." Damon told her.

"No, Morgana, don't!" Stefan told her.

Morgana rushed away, disappearing.

Stefan grunted in pain.

After a few seconds, Damon took his hand out of Stefan's back.

Stefan breathed heavily.

Isabella was still trying to take in the fact that there could have been a Cure.

...

 **Another Tunnel**

Connor ran into the tunnels, looking around.

Morgana appeared, grabbing Connor by the throat, biting his neck, drinking, making him scream. She pulled away, looking him dead in the eyes furiously. "Stay the hell away from my family!"

Morgana let go of him.

Connor fell down to his knees in front of her. "Look at you. So worried about your friends. You're the biggest monster they'll ever meet." He staked Morgana in the heart, making her gasp. Morgana started to desiccate. Connor looked at his Mark. It didn't grow in the slightest. "What-why isn't it growing?"

Elena appeared behind Connor. "'Cause she's not really dead. She'll be back." She looked at Connor. Morgana fell to the ground. "But you won't."

Elena snapped Connor's neck.

Connor fell to the ground next to Morgana, dead.

Elena breathed heavily, looking at the first person she had ever killed, and then her friend as she became lifeless for now.

...

 **Whitmore College - Shane's Office**

Sally, Bonnie and Elizabeth sat on the couch. Shane sat across the coffee table from them. They had their eyes closed.

Elizabeth opened her eyes in annoyance. "This isn't working." Sally, Bonnie and Shane opened their eyes. "It's not you. I just-I can't get into hypnosis."

"Elizabeth, what do you think we've been doing for seven hours?" Shane asked.

Bonnie looked at the clock behind Shane in shock. "Wow, that's crazy."

"Look, I'm good at this, okay?" Shane asked. "Trust me, you're doing a lot better then you guys were when you came in this morning. Here, you know what? Proof." He opened the drawer, pulling out three candles, setting them in front of each of the girls. "I bet that you can light these candles as easily as I can sign my name. All you have to do is want to."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm sorry, I just can't."

"If you can't, it's only because you're afraid." Shane told her. "You're afraid of what would happen if you lost your powers for good." He looked at Sally and Bonnie. "And you're of those spirits and what they might do to Sabrina or your Grams. Well, let me tell you something, you're stronger than they are. You have a power of your own you haven't even approached yet and you don't have to be afraid. Of anyone. Say it. I don't have to be afraid."

Sally, Bonnie and Elizabeth spoke together. "I don't have to be afraid."

"Now, close your eyes and mean it." Shane told them.

Sally, Bonnie and Elizabeth closed their eyes and concentrated. "I don't have to be afraid."

"Sally." Shane told her. The candle in front of Sally lit. Sally opened her eyes, seeing the candle lit, smiling, laughing. "Bonnie." The candle in front of Bonnie lit. Bonnie opened her eyes, seeing the candle lit, smiling. "Elizabeth."

The candle in front of Elizabeth remained unlit.

Elizabeth opened her eyes, seeing her candle unlit, disappointed. "Guess it wasn't good enough."

Bonnie looked around the room. "Oh, I don't know."

Sally and Shane looked around the room, impressed.

Elizabeth looked around the room.

Every other candle in the room had been lit.

Elizabeth smiled in shock, laughing, elated.

The flames burned a little higher, a little brighter.

"Whoa." Elizabeth told them, calming down.

The flames returned to normal.

"Your powers might be a little more difficult to remain in control because of your vampire side, but mostly because you're a new witch again." Shane told her. "But I think I could help teach you control. All of you."

Sally, Bonnie and Elizabeth smiled.

...

 **Woods**

 **(Song:) Keep On Running - Cat Power**

Elena was digging dirt up with a shovel, crying.

Connor's dead body laid next to her.

Elena was making a grave for him.

Morgana's body regained color. She came back from the dead, gasping slightly, sitting up, taking in her surroundings.

Stefan, Damon and Isabella walked closer.

"Elena." Stefan told her.

Elena looked at them.

Morgana stood, approaching Elena, looking at Connor's lifeless body.

Elena looked at the body. "I need to bury him. I killed him. I should-I should bury him."

Elena continued to dig.

Stefan, Damon and Isabella exchanged a look.

Morgana grabbed her gently. "Hey, hey, come on."

Elena pushed Morgana away. "Don't!" She looked at Stefan. "I heard you talking to him." She looked between them. "Making some secret deal with Klaus?" She looked at Stefan. "You said you were going to protect Jeremy!" She looked at Morgana. "And you did protect Jeremy, but you said you would keep me from this. You said that I could trust both of you."

Morgana looked down guiltily.

Stefan looked down, ashamed.

"Elena, it's complicated." Isabella told her.

"No, it's not complicated, Isabella!" Elena told her. Isabella raised her eyebrows at the hostility in her voice. "You want to know why? Because-Because he's dead now." She looked at Damon. "Damon, you told me to kill him, so I did." Damon looked helpless. Elena started to cry. "I-I killed someone. I-I killed someone."

Elena cried harder.

Damon, Stefan, Isabella and Morgana said nothing, looking hopeless.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

Hayley and Tyler were holding each other.

"I am so sorry." Tyler told her.

They pulled away.

"I can't believe Dean's gone." Hayley told him. "We could have saved him."

"We saved Scott and Rosie from the same fate." Tyler told her.

Hayley nodded.

Caroline walked into the room.

Tyler and Hayley looked at her.

"Oh, I apologize." Caroline told them sarcastically. "Am I intruding?"

"Caroline, it's not like that." Tyler told her.

"I keep waiting for you to make up some dumb story so at least I can call you a liar." Caroline told him. "Is that now?"

"I'll let you two talk." Hayley told them.

"Thank you." Caroline told her angrily. "How big of you."

Hayley glared at Caroline, walking out of the room.

Tyler looked at Caroline. "You have to understand-"

Caroline walked closer. "No, you don't tell me what I have to do. I went through hell when I thought you died. I cried like an idiot, and this whole time you've been keeping a secret from me about falling for some werewolf in the Appalachians?"

"I never fell for her." Tyler told her.

Caroline scoffed. "Oh, please."

"Caroline, she saved my life." Tyler told her. "I almost died trying to break the sire bond. Hayley was there for Rosie and me. She helped her get me through it. But nothing else happened. Ask Rosie if you don't believe me."

"Then, why would Klaus think that?" Caroline asked.

"Because I'd rather him think that then know the truth." Tyler answered. Caroline looked at him, confused. "There are other hybrids that need to be set free. Hayley and I can help them. But if Klaus found out about what we're trying to do, he'd kill us all."

...

 **Study**

 **(Song:) One Minute - The Album Leaf**

Rosie woke up one of the couches, gasping, sitting up.

Tyler leaned against the doorway.

Rosie lowered her feet to the floor, turning to face him, sitting back against the cushions. "Wow, Ty. You take stabbing people in the back to a whole new level."

"A, I didn't stab you in the back." Tyler told her, sitting down next to Rosie. "Caroline stabbed you in the neck. I broke Scott's." Rosie rolled her eyes. "B, we were protecting you."

"I don't need to be protected, Ty." Rosie told him, pushing herself up from the couch, standing, turning toward him. "I can protect myself."

"Really?" Tyler asked, standing. "You know what happened to Dean today?"

"No, 'cause you vervained me." Rosie told him, angry, hurt and betrayed.

"He died." Tyler told her. Rosie looked at him in shock. "Connor killed him. And he would've just killed you, too. I was protecting you, Rosie. You have to believe that. I don't care if you're sired." Rosie looked unbelievably sad but angry at the same time. "And I don't care if there is no possible way to unsire you. I will do anything it takes to protect you. Okay?" Rosie hesitated, nodding slowly. "Okay."

Tyler wrapped his arms around his cousin, holding her. Rosie held him close to her, looking vulnerable and hurt and helpless.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Town Square**

Jeremy and Matt sat together on a bench.

Jeremy took off his vervain bracelet, looking at it.

April and Liam walked toward them.

"Hey, guys." April told them. "Sorry we're so late. We had to take this crazy detour."

Liam looked at Jeremy and Matt, feeling guilty about the lying and compelling. "There was a gas leak."

"Yeah, I heard about that." Matt said.

"Yeah, and we had to stop by Tyler and Rosie Lockwood's house because we had to see Caroline." April told them. "We talked to her for a little bit, but now I was thinking maybe we could all go get some coffee." She looked at the deserted Grill. "But the Grill is closed. That's weird."

Jeremy stood. "You know what, it's okay, I, uh, I need to get home anyways. I'm feeling a little over it today."

Matt stood. "I should probably get home too."

"Oh." April told them. "All right, then. Liam?"

"I, uh, I was just gonna see if Caroline was okay with everything." Liam told her.

April nodded, starting to walk away.

Jeremy dropped his vervain bracelet on the ground, picking it up. "Hey, April!" April turned around. "Did you drop this?"

"Oh, that's not mine." April told him.

"You sure?" Jeremy asked. "Hey, let me see your wrist."

April extended her arm.

Jeremy put the bracelet on her.

Liam smiled a little.

"Uh, thanks, but..." April trailed off.

"I like it." Matt told her. "It looks good on you."

"You should wear it." Liam told her.

"Okay." April told them, smiling, turning around, starting to walk away.

Liam looked at Jeremy and Matt. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah." Matt answered. "You?"

Liam nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm just sick of all the secrets, you know." Jeremy told him.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Liam told them. He turned after April. "Hey, April, on second thought..." He caught up next to her. "Let's go get coffee."

April smiled. "Okay."

April and Liam walked away.

Matt and Jeremy watched them go, smiling small smiles. They turned around, walking away in the opposite direction.

Jeremy stopped, looking down at his hand.

Matt stopped with him.

A tattoo had appeared on Jeremy's hand.

Jeremy frowned in confusion. "What?"

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"Nothing." Jeremy told him.

Matt looked at him strangely, walking away.

Jeremy looked down at his hand again.

The tattoo was still there.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

 **(Song:) The Light - The Album Leaf**

Isabella was sitting at the desk, reading Stefan's journal.

Emma stood next to Isabella, reading over her shoulder.

Stefan and Damon walked in.

"How is she?" Damon asked.

"Angry, full of guilt." Stefan answered. "Hasn't said a word to me other than that she wants to be left alone." He sighed, looking from Isabella and Emma. "Please tell me that you didn't tell Emma."

"Can't." Emma told him. "That'd be a lie. She did tell me." She looked at Stefan finally. "Are you insane?"

"I prefer the term 'dedicated'." Stefan told her.

"And I prefer you to be alive." Emma told him.

Stefan looked at Isabella. "Is that my journal?"

Stefan took the journal away.

"I had to go through six locks to get it." Isabella told him. Stefan walked away, putting the journal on its shelf. "I needed something to back up your insanity."

"You figure out how to tell Klaus you lost a Hunter and a hybrid?" Emma asked.

"He's on a plane, which means I get to live for another six hours." Stefan told them.

"Well, I got your back, you know, when he comes to murder you." Isabella told him.

"Thanks." Stefan told her. He looked at Damon. "Thanks for not say anything to Elena."

"About what?" Damon asked. "About the Cure we don't have, can't find, and probably doesn't exist? You're welcome."

Emma poured herself a drink, pouring another drink.

"She doesn't need to know that she killed her chance of being human again." Stefan told them.

Emma handed one of the glasses to Stefan. "Alleged chance."

"I believe him, Emma." Stefan told her. "You didn't hear Klaus' story. I believed every word he said."

Isabella stood, pouring herself a drink.

Emma looked at Stefan. "Well, I'll remain a skeptic for now. So what's your next move?"

"He said there was a Brotherhood of the Five, which means there are other Hunters out there, and I'm just gonna keep looking until I find one." Stefan told them.

"Sure, Stefan, since you asked, I'd be happy to go on a suicide mission with you for a potentially non-existent Cure." Damon told him sarcastically. "No problem."

Stefan chuckled. "Yet a couple of hours ago, you were ready to rip my heart out."

Emma raised her eyebrows, looking between them.

"Because you were being a pain in the ass." Damon told him. Nicola took a drink. "Tell me one thing. Why do you want to cure her?"

"What kind of question is that?" Stefan asked.

"A legitimate one." Damon told him. "You want to cure her because she's a vampire and she's not cut out to be? Or you can't love her if she is one?"

"I'll always love her." Stefan told him. "But she's not supposed to be this person. I don't want her to be. But it's not just for Elena. It's for Morgana."

"Well, if I'm gonna ride this fairy tale to its conclusion, I want to be clear about one thing." Damon told them.

"What's that?" Isabella asked sarcastically.

"I'm fine with them either way." Damon told them. He looked at Stefan. "So, if I do this, I'm doing it for you."

Damon took one last drink, putting his glass down, walking out of the room.

Stefan looked at Isabella and Emma. "Why can't he show that much compassion for anything besides my girlfriend and his ex, who dumped him because of his feelings for her sister?"

"Because he's Damon." Isabella answered, taking a drink, turning around, walking out of the room.

Emma followed her, leaving Stefan alone.

Stefan took a drink.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Night - Gilbert House - Bathroom**

Elena was in the shower.

Her blood stained clothes lied on the floor.

In the shower, Elena had her head placed against the cool tile. She lifted her hands to her face and saw the blood staining them. She moved toward the water and let the blood wash off of her.

Elena: (voice over) "Dear diary, today I did the thing I was most afraid of. I lost control. I killed someone. I used to think the worst feeling in the world was losing someone you loved, but I was wrong."

...

 **Emma/Elena's Room**

Elena turned her head away from the door, looking at her diary, starting to write again. Blood started dripping down on her hand. She put down her pen and touched her nose to see if it was bleeding. She looked down at the floor and saw small pools of blood leading to the bathroom. She stood, following the trail of blood and opening the door to the bathroom.

...

 **Bathroom**

Elena flipped on the lights, seeing the bathroom was splattered in blood. She looked at the mirror, seeing a message.

The message was written in blood. **KILLER**

Elena gasped, backing away. She slipped on blood, falling to the floor.

When she sat up, Elena saw that the bathroom was spotless, without a drop of blood in sight. She stood, looking in the mirror.

It was completely clean.

Elena looked at her arms and around the room. She was terrified of what was happening to her.


	7. We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes

**Day One**

 **Night - Gilbert House - Emma /Elena's Room**

Elena lied in her bed. She was breathing hard and couldn't seem to get to sleep. She stood, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Kitchen**

Elena placed a glass of milk in the microwave, warming it up.

"Can't sleep?" Connor asked. Elena turned around, frightened, but saw no one there. The microwave beeped. Elena jumped. She turned toward it, opening the door, taking the glass of milk out. She turned around and saw Connor leaning on the counter, his neck still blood stained, along with his shirt. Elena gasped. "You know it makes sense. Guilty conscience."

"You're not here." Elena told him. "I'm-I've got to be dreaming."

"And how do you know that I"m not here?" Connor asked, walking toward Elena.

Elena backed away, trying to keep distance between them. "Because you're..."

"Go on." Connor told her. "Say it."

"Because you're dead." Elena told him.

"Yes, I am." Connor told her. "Was that the first time that you've taken a human life?"

"You're a ghost." Elena told him. "That's gotta be it. You're a ghost, that's what's happening right now. Emma... Jeremy!"

...

 **Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy, asleep in his bed, heard Elena's call for him, waking up.

...

 **Kitchen**

Elena looked at Connor. "You're a ghost. You're haunting me. You're a ghost. You're haunting me."

"Can a ghost do this?" Connor asked, grabbing Elena in a chokehold, strangling her.

Elena elbowed him in his stomach, releasing herself from his grasp. She pushed him across the room. Connor stood, starting to walk toward Elena. Elena grabbed a knife.

Emma appeared in the doorway.

"No!" Emma told her. Elena didn't respond, stabbing Connor in the neck. She removed the blade from his neck and saw that she had actually stabbed Jeremy instead of Connor. Elena dropped the knife. Emma caught Jeremy in her arms, sinking to her knees with his body in her arms. "Oh, my God! Jer! Jer! Jer! Jer!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Elena cried. Emma frantically took Jeremy's hand, looking at the Gilbert Ring on his finger. "No, no. Jer! Jeremy!"

Emma took a deep breath of relief. She looked at Elena. "Why would you do this? What happened?"

Elena looked at the Gilbert Ring. She looked at Emma. "I didn't know it was him."

Emma looked at Elena in confusion.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Gilbert House - Family Room**

Jeremy was lying dead on the couch.

His sisters stood around them, still in their pajamas.

Emma knelt next to him, taking his hand in hers.

Evelyn stood next to the couch.

Elena paced in front of them.

Damon and Emma stood next to each other.

Elena shook her head, pacing. "I can't believe this happened. What am I going to say to him?"

"Thanks for not ditching the family ring after it drove Ric crazy?" Evelyn asked.

Elena gave Evelyn a look.

Emma looked at Elena. "You should have called Stefan and Morgana."

"I don't want to talk to them,." Elena told her. "Both of the have been lying to me and hiding things from me. Morgana compelled Jeremy to forget God knows what."

"In all fairness, I mean, I think you killing him kinda trumps that." Damon told her, defending Emma.

"Thank you." Emma told him.

"You're welcome." Damon told her.

Emma looked at Elena. "And you should have called Stefan and Morgana."

"I don't trust either of them right now, Emma." Elena told her.

"Ouch." Emma told her, looking down. Stefan walked and Morgana into the house. Elena looked at Emma. Emma looked at Stefan awkwardly. "PS, I called Stefan."

Stefan walked over to Elena. "What happened? Why didn't you call me?"

"I just-I need to go upstairs and shower." Elena told them. "Clean all the blood off my hands."

Elena walked out, leaving.

Jeremy came back to life, sitting up, gasping.

"Welcome back." Evelyn told him. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" Jeremy asked.

"Long story." Evelyn told him. "Buy the e-book."

Morgana tilted her head at Evelyn, walking out of the room.

...

 **Emma/Elena's Room**

Elena wrapped a robe around her body.

Morgana walked into the room.

Elena saw her, walking past her.

Morgana turned after Elena. "Elena, hey, listen, I know you're still upset about yesterday and I get it, believe me, but just let me help you."

"I don't want your help right now, Morgana." Elena told her.

"But you'll accept Damon's?" Morgana asked.

Elena turned to face her. "Don't make this about Damon. You've been working with Klaus and doing God knows what with Stefan, and don't insult me by trying to deny it."

"Listen, it's not what you think, okay?" Morgana asked. "It's not like we went to a Halloween party and dirty danced and drank blood till we got high." Elena looked at her with surprise. Emma nodded. "Yeah, Evelyn told me and Emma. She told me the night that it happened, but I didn't say anything. But you should've told me yourself."

"I didn't know what I was doing, but I know that I don't want to talk to you, and I don't really wanna be around you right now, but we don't have a choice now here, do we?" Elena asked, walking past Morgana.

Morgana turned after her, grabbing Elena's arm. "Please, just-"

Elena ripped her arm out of Morgana's grasp. "No!" She showed Morgana her hands. "This is our brother's blood on my hands, Morgana. I stabbed him in the neck last night, and Emma caught him as he died. So forgive me if I'm not in the mood to listen to you try to talk your way out of this."

Elena walked into the bathroom, closing the door in her face.

Morgana looked down sadly.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

 **(Song:) Same Ol' - The Heavy**

Hayley and Rosie sat on the couch together, with their feet propped up on the table in front of them.

Scott poured each of them another drink.

Three other hybrids were standing across the room.

Tyler walked into the room. "You're still going? I drank enough last night. And then I slept, which is what you guys should have done."

"We're just paying our respects to Dean." Scott told him, raising his glass.

"That's great, Scott, but could you pay them at a bar instead?" Tyler asked.

"Don't be mad." Hayley told him, standing, walking toward him. "We're celebrating our fallen hybrid friend."

Hayley put her glass to Tyler's lips, spilling some.

Rosie leaned forward in confused suspicion, raising one eyebrow.

Hayley wiped the excess liquor from his bottom lip with her thumb, licking her thumb.

"What's going on with you two?" Rosie asked.

Tyler and Hayley didn't answer, looking at Rosie.

Klaus walked into the room. "Well, don't let me interrupt."

"I didn't know you were here." Tyler told him, turning to face Klaus.

"Clearly." Klaus told him bitterly, walking between him and Hayley, taking a drink. Rosie leaned back into her seat, taking a drink from her glass. Hayley turned to face Klaus in annoyance. "Mm." Klaus turned to face Tyler. "Thought I'd just pop 'round to celebrate Dean's successful retrieval of the vampire Hunter. Yet, when I arrived, I learned that not only was Dean unsuccessful, or that Scott and Rosie could not follow a simple order because Caroline vervained her and you broke his neck..." Scott and Rosie exchanged a look, rolling their eyes. "But that Elena killed the Hunter."

"Well, maybe if you had let Dean use force on Connor instead of sending him in on a suicide mission..." Hayley trailed off.

"Maybe you should mind your business, wolf girl." Klaus replied.

"What do you care if Connor's dead, anyway?" Tyler asked.

Rosie looked away from them, down at her glass, swishing it around in small circles quietly.

"I have my reasons." Klaus told them vaguely. "They have ceased to mattered." He raised his bottle. "Cheers."

Klaus drank from his bottle.

There was a knock on the door.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Foyer**

Tyler looked from the door to the hybrids, turning around, walking away, opening the door.

Caroline walked in, carrying a brown cardboard box. "Brought your stuff. Old laptop, your jersey, the charm bracelet."

"Care..." Tyler trailed off. Rosie stood, confused and curious, walking closer to the door. "This isn't a good time."

"Just take it." Caroline told him, pushing the box into his arms.

Tyler set the box down on the floor.

Klaus walked around Rosie into the foyer. "Caroline." Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. "By the break-up drama unfolding before me, I assume you've met Hayley." Rosie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance. Caroline looked away. Klaus nodded, looking at Tyler, smirking. He looked at the hybrids. "All right, come on, let's go. Let's leave them alone. Including you, Rosie." Rosie looked away, rolling her eyes. "Your talents are needed elsewhere."

Tyler looked at Rosie protectively. He looked at Klaus defiantly. "For what?"

Scott led the other hybrids past Klaus and Rosie, out of the front door.

Klaus looked at Tyler, smirking. "I think you've got more important things to deal with, mate."

"She's my cousin." Tyler replied. "That's more important."

"Don't try to argue with him." Rosie told him. Klaus smirked, walking out of the house. Rosie stopped in front of Tyler. "I'll be fine." Tyler opened his mouth to argue. "Just stay out of it, Ty. Don't piss him off more than you've already had, because he will kill you."

"No, he won't kill me." Tyler told her. "He won't kill me because he's trying to get revenge against me. The same reason why he won't kill you. Because he's trying to get revenge against me."

"Yeah, well, there's nothing you can do about, though, is there?" Rosie asked.

Tyler didn't answer.

Rosie looked at him significantly, raising her eyebrows, walking out of the house, closing the door behind her.

Caroline, Tyler and Hayley listened to the sound of the hybrids getting into their cars and driving away.

Caroline smiled. "Do you think he bought it?"

"Hell, I bought it." Hayley told her.

Caroline laughed. "Thanks for the heads up that he was here, Hayley."

"You girls are good liars." Tyler told them, kissing Caroline.

Hayley watched them in slight jealousy.

...

 **Gilbert House - Bathroom**

Elena was in the shower. As she cleaned herself off, she looked down, seeing blood. She gasped, backing away. She looked up at the shower head. Nothing but clean water came from the shower head. She looked down, seeing blood on the floor of the bathtub.

Elena jumped out of the shower, scared.

...

 **Kitchen**

Morgana was cleaning Jeremy's blood off the floor.

Stefan, Isabella and Damon walked in.

Morgana looked up. "Where did Jeremy, Emma and Evelyn go?"

"School." Stefan answered. "Evelyn has them volunteering for some occult exhibit."

"Or maybe they didn't want to linger in a house where one sister just jammed a knife in Jeremy's neck and his friend compelled him to forget something that is so unbelievably important that Klaus made her do it, and that made her keep secrets from the others." Damon told them.

Morgana threw the rag she was using toward Damon.

Damon smirked, tilting his head to the side to make it miss, making the rag land in the sink behind him.

Morgana sighed, standing.

Stefan's phone rang. He looked at the screen, looking up in annoyance. "It's Klaus."

"Ooh, time to face the music." Isabella told him teasingly, leaning against the island. "Pay the piper. Dance with the devil."

"You know, I'm glad you find this amusing." Stefan told her. "If he finds out we told you, Damon and Emma about the Cure, he'll kill all of us."

"Quit avoiding him." Isabella told him. "That means shady. Shady people get outed."

Stefan answered his phone. "I don't want to talk about it."

Klaus was outside, walking through a neighborhood. "Well, I can't imagine why, what with Morgana trying to ruin all my plans for a hybrid-filled future before Elena did the deed."

"Well, it wouldn't have happened, if you hadn't sworn us both to secrecy." Stefan told him.

Morgana looked at Damon and Isabella.

Damon and Isabella nodded.

"Well, life's full of ifs, Stefan." Klaus told him. "But let's accentuate the positives, shall we? The Hunter was one of the Five. We'll find another. It may take centuries, but we've got nothing but time, right?"

"He's using his calm voice today." Isabella told them. "Someone's getting killed, and you better hope it's not you, Stef."

"Not you, if that's what you're worried about." Klaus told him. "But I am concerned about your beloved. Have the hallucinations started yet?"

Damon, Isabella, Morgana and Stefan exchanged a look.

"What do you know about that?" Stefan asked.

"I'll tell you." Klaus told him. "Where are you?"

"I'm at her house." Stefan answered.

Outside, Klaus walked up to the Gilbert House. "How convenient. So am I."

Inside, Morgana frowned in confusion.

There was a knock on the door.

Everyone in the kitchen looked toward the door.

Stefan hung up his phone.

...

 **Outside**

Morgana opened the front door, walking outside, past Klaus.

Stefan followed her.

Klaus followed them. "You know, this would all be a lot more civilized if I was just invited inside."

"It's bad enough I'm out here talking to you." Morgana told him, turning to face him. "I'm not letting Jeremy invite you in. No way in hell. Now, what do you know?"

"I killed the original Five Hunters, remember?" Klaus asked. "When one kills a Hunter, there's a bit of a consequence."

"What kind of consequence?" Stefan asked.

"The Hunters were spelled by three witches to kill vampires." Klaus told them. "If you prevent one from fulfilling his destiny, then he'll take you down with him."

"What are you talking about?" Morgana asked. "Connor's dead."

"I mean, Connor's death won't prevent him from making Elena his final vampire kill." Klaus told them. "She'll need to come with me now. I'll lock her up. Keep her away from any sharp, wooden objects."

"She's not going anywhere with you." Morgana told him. "No-"

Klaus smirked, nodding in amusement, finishing the sentence with her. "Way in hell." Morgana crossed her arms over her chest, no longer speaking. "Your repeated lines of hate toward me have become predictable, Morgana. And if we leave your friend alone, she'll take her own life before the day is out."

"She's stronger than that." Stefan told him.

"Is she?" Klaus asked. "Believe me, it's for her own good."

...

 **Inside - Emma/Elena's room**

Elena walked out of the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, adjusting her sweater. She saw Connor standing behind her. She gasped, turning around.

Connor touched the blood on his neck, walking toward her. "Would you like some? Your friend seemed to enjoy it when she drank from me. Before you killed me."

"I wasn't myself." Elena told him. "I was angry."

"Were you yourself when you snapped my neck with your bare hands?" Connor asked.

"You staked Morgana." Elena told him. "You tried to kill Jeremy. You tried to kill my family. And then you tried to kill me."

"Because you're monsters, and you deserve to die." Connor told her. "Admit it."

"No!" Elena told him.

Elena walked out of the room.

...

 **Kitchen**

Damon and Isabella were cleaning the kitchen.

Elena walked into the kitchen, walking past Kaylin. "Damon... Isabella..."

Elena looked at Damon, but she saw Connor instead.

Connor stood. "Decomposition starts in the first twenty four hours." Elena turned toward Isabella, but she saw Connor instead. "I'm rotting in an unmarked grave because of you."

"No!" Elena told him, backing away.

"What's wrong?" Isabella asked.

Elena ran to the front door.

"Elena!" Damon called.

Damon and Isabella exchanged a look, turning after Elena to follow her.

...

 **Outside**

Stefan, Morgana and Klaus were still standing on the lawn.

They heard the front door open.

Elena ran out onto the porch, slowing to a stop when she saw the three of them standing together.

Klaus rushed toward Elena, grabbing her, rushing away, leaving.

Damon and Isabella walked out onto the porch.

"Elena!" Damon called, looking at Stefan and Morgana.

Morgana looked around in worry.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallways**

Jeremy and Matt were standing together alone.

Jeremy was looking at the new tattoo on his hand, the Hunter's Mark he had gotten after Connor had died.

Evelyn walked toward them.

Matt looked at Evelyn. "You know, I'm starting to think that you volunteering everyone for all of these events are just a distraction technique for us to get back into a human life."

"Where did you get that idea from?" Evelyn asked sarcastically.

Jeremy smiled.

Emma walked down the hallway.

Jeremy looked at Emma. "Emma. Hey." Emma stopped walking, turning to face them. "Never thought I'd see you willingly at one of these things."

"Let me guess." Matt told her, giving Evelyn a significant look. "Evelyn made you volunteer."

Evelyn smiled. "You can say that."

Emma raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement.

Jeremy looked at the tattoo on his hand.

Emma followed his gaze in confusion. She could see that tattoo. "Since when did you have that?"

Matt looked between them in confusion. "Since when does he have what?"

Emma gestured to Jeremy's hand. "You didn't notice that?"

Jeremy looked at Emma in shock. "You can see it?"

"Duh, dude, it's a freaking bold as hell tattoo." Emma told him.

"What tattoo?" Emma asked.

"The beginning of a mark like Connor's." Jeremy answered, looking at Emma in confusion.

Emma looked at him in shock. "Are you serious? That's what that looks like?"

Jeremy nodded. "It showed up after he died. He told me that I was a Potential. That that's why I could see his Mark."

"So, what are you saying?" Emma asked. "That I'm a Potential?" Jeremy nodded. "So what does that make you? Like, the next chosen one or something?"

"Could you take this a little more seriously?" Matt asked.

Emma looked between them. "I'm sorry. I'm a human Doppelgänger that lives with three vampires in my house. So, excuse me if I find a little hilarity in the fact that I just might be a Potential vampire Hunter."

"But it makes sense." Jeremy told her.

"In what world does it makes sense?" Emma asked.

"You raised yourself to fight back against the vampires after Stefan and Elizabeth left." Jeremy told her.

Emma nodded. "I did."

"And you know how to fight, plus you've got strength, character and otherwise." Matt told her.

"And you've even trained yourself." Evelyn added.

Emma shook her head. "This is not happening. I'm just recovering from a tumor that nearly made me die. How can I be a..."

Emma trailed off when she saw April and Shane walking toward them.

"Hey, guys." April told them.

"Hey, April." Liam told her.

"Well, don't let her do the heavy lifting." Shane told them. "I found her wandering the hallways with this." He showed them a giant rock. "Just teasing. I'm the guy who wrangles all the freaky stuff." He shook each of their hands. "Atticus Shane. Please call me Shane, I beg you. Thank you guys for helping. I really appreciate it. You all get free admission to my free exhibit."

Shane walked away.

"Why does he look so familiar?" April asked.

"No idea." Emma told him. "And I'm gone."

Emma started to walk away.

Jeremy took a step after her. "Wait. Emma-"

Emma held up a hand to stop him, walking away.

April looked at Jeremy, Liam and Matt in confusion. "What was that about?"

Liam shook her head. "Who knows?"

"Hey, um, have you guys seen Rebekah?" April asked. Matt rolled his eyes, exchanging a look with Jeremy because they had gone through this before. "She said she was gonna help me look into what caused the explosion at my dad's farm and then she just..."

"Disappeared, yeah, I know." Matt finished, picking up a box, walking away, leaving.

April, Jeremy and Evelyn exchanged a look.

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Elizabeth, Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Morgana were talking.

"You lost her?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, lost is a very strong word" Isabella told him. "We just technically don't know where she is."

"I'm more worried about what Klaus said about this Hunter's Curse." Stefan told them.

"How does Klaus even know about this?" Damon asked.

"How does Klaus know anything?" Elizabeth replied. "Guy's like a billion years old."

"He said it was a witch's curse." Morgana told them. She looked from Damon to Elizabeth. "Head to the school. Get Bonnie and Sally from the school occult exhibit. You two do your thing. If they don't know what to do, then maybe Shane might."

Stefan looked at Elizabeth, pointing at her. "You, do not go anywhere, I will need your help soon."

"No, not Klaus bait." Elizabeth complained.

"Get used to it, Lizzie." Morgana told her, backing away.

"And where are you two going?" Elizabeth asked.

"We're gonna get her back." Stefan answered.

Stefan and Morgana turned around, walking away, leaving.

Elizabeth gave them a look they didn't see.

...

 **Dusk - Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

 **(Song:) Ho Hey - The Lumineers**

Sally, Bonnie and Liam stood together.

Sally looked at Liam. "You did what?"

"I signed Elizabeth up for Miss Mystic Falls." Liam answered.

"I heard that part, Liam." Sally told her. "Why would you do that?"

"Because i thought she would have fun." Liam answered.

Bonnie smiled. "I think it's a good idea."

Liam smiled. "Thank you."

Sally ignored the exchange. "She need to practice, Liam."

"Oh, dance practice is tomorrow after school." Liam told her.

"You know that's not what I meant." Sally told her.

"Oh, I know." Liam told her. "But you said it yourself, magic is harder to control for her. So maybe, if she takes a day off of practicing, then maybe it'll be easier the next time she practices."

Bonnie looked at Sally. "She makes a good point, Tor."

Sally looked to Bonnie. "Who's side are you on?"

"Both." Bonnie answered

Sally rolled her eyes expressively.

Liam smiled, looking at Sally. "Oh, and she doesn't get to know her escort, or what her dress looks like until the big day. Okay?" Sally opened her mouth to speak. Liam cut her off. "Okay."

Bonnie looked behind Sally, slowly starting to smile. "Oh, and, uh, Sally, I think we have the biggest surprise for you yet."

"What?" Sally asked. "Why?"

Bonnie nodded behind her.

Sally turned around.

A guy walked toward them, smiling a small smile.

"Oh, my God." Bonnie told them. "Derek. Jackson."

Sally smiled a wide, bright smile, running toward Derek, into his arms, giggling and laughing.

Bonnie and Liam smiled as they watched them.

Liam bounced slightly, happily, clapping his hands silently, looking at Bonnie with a wide smile.

Bonnie smiled.

Ryan and Sally pulled apart from the embrace.

"Well, I can see that nothing's changed in that department." Sally told them.

The two laughed.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Elena's Prison Room**

Rosie opened the door to the room.

Klaus dragged Elena into the room.

"Let go of me." Elena told him.

"Certainly." Klaus told her, letting go. "I apologize for the lack of windows. It's to preserve the art. And, of course, to prevent you from taking off your daylight ring and burning yourself to death in the sun."

Elena gave him a look of confusion and distaste. "I'm not gonna kill myself. I would never do that."

"Oh, but you'll want to." Klaus told her. "I did. Problem is, I'm immortal."

"You went through this?" Elena asked.

"Yes, I did." Klaus answered. "For fifty-two years, four months, and nine days. I was tormented, in my dreams, my every waking moment. Relentless, never ending torture. It was the only period of my life when I actually felt time."

"So, you knew that this would happen if Connor died?" Elena asked. "That's why you got involved. Did Stefan and  
Morgana know too?"

"All they knew was that the Hunter had to be kept alive." Klaus told her. "Morgana broke that rule because of her anger. You should have listened to them when they said they had it covered, love."

"What else do Stefan and Morgana know?" Elena asked.

"Well, that's one of life's little mysteries, isn't it?" Klaus asked, backing away, turning around, walking toward the now-closed, steel door.

"How did you make it stop?" Elena asked.

Klaus stopped, turning to face Elena. "I didn't. Eventually it just stopped. The hallucinations tend to appear in strange forms." He knocked on the door of the prison room. Rosie opened it, looking extremely guilty. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Klaus walked out of the room.

Rosie started to close the door.

Elena took a step toward her. "Rosie... wait."

"I'm sorry, Elena." Rosie told her. "I don't have a choice."

...

 **Hallway**

Rosie closed the door, locking it.

Scott stood next to her, looking at Rosie.

Rosie shook her head in annoyance. "Do not start."

"I didn't say anything." Scott told her.

"You didn't have to." Rosie replied, looking away.

Scott smirked, shaking his head.

Rosie gave him a look.

...

 **Night - Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

Morgana and Tyler were standing.

Caroline was sitting in a chair.

Morgana looked at Tyler and Caroline. "He's got Elena. I need you to get the other hybrids away. I know I'm probably asking the impossible, but..."

"Actually, you're not." Tyler told her. Morgana gave him a surprised look. "Hayley is the one that helped me break the sire bond. She showed me what to do, how to help. When she showed up here, I thought it was just coincidence, but it turns out she's been helping one of them, her friend Chris. And she came to help us get the rest of them out from under Klaus."

"So..." Morgana trailed off. "Are you telling me that Chris isn't sired anymore?"

Caroline smiled a smug smile. "That's exactly what he's telling you."

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Elena's Prison Room**

Rosie put a bag on the bed. "Clothes, toothbrush." Elena was sitting in one of the black leather chairs with her knees folded to her chest and her hands to her head. Rosie turned to her, regretting and hurt. "Klaus said you're gonna be here until he figures out where to put you."

"Just please go away." Elena told her, not looking at her.

Rosie sighed. "I'm sorry, Elena."

Elena looked at her. "How can you do this to me? Rosie, I'm your friend. Or, at least, I was."

Rosie's voice was a harsh whisper in case any one was listening. "Because I don't have a choice. I have to do whatever Klaus says, and if someone tries to get me to break the sire bond, they die. I have to kill them, and it doesn't matter if it's you, or Caroline, or Tyler." Elena's eyes widened. Rosie nodded. "Yeah. So, unless you can convince an Original to compel me to transform into a wolf, to break every bone in my body a hundred times until I'm not sired anymore, until I get my freedom, please, just try to remember that I'm not the one doing this to you."

Elena hesitated, nodding slowly. "Go. Just go."

Rosie sighed, hurt and guilt-ridden, walking toward the door, revealing Connor to be standing behind her as she closed and locked the door.

"I can't." Connor told her. "I'm going to be with you forever, a constant reminder of what you've become. So, tell me, how did it feel to drain the life out of me?"

"It was horrible." Elena told him. "It was the worst thing that I've ever done."

"You're lying." Connor told her.

"No, I'm not." Elena told him.

"Yes, you are." Connor told her. "Tell the truth."

"I am telling the truth." Elena told him.

"You're lying." Connor told her.

Elena stood, walking closer to him. "Fine! I liked it. I loved the feeling of taking your head in my own two hands, twisting it and feeling your neck crack. Are you happy?"

"I'm not happy, Elena." Connor told her. "I'm dead. Did you know I had a family? A brother, parents."

Elena seemed guilt-ridden the second she heard this. "I'm sorry. I'm-I'm really sorry."

"Are you sorry about your parents?" Connor asked. "It's your fault they died."

Elena shook her head. "Don't."

"They ran off Wickery Bridge with you and your sister in the car, but they weren't supposed to be there, were they?" Connor asked. "They died because of you. And I'm not going to stop until you've taken your last, miserable breath."

"I'm not going to let you do this to me." Elena told him.

Connor laughed. "Then get rid of me. Kill yourself. You never wanted to be a vampire in the first place. Now look at what you've become. You're a monster, and you deserve to die." Elena turned away from him, covering her ears. "You don't want to listen to me? Fine."

Elena turned around.

Katherine stood there instead of Connor. "Then how about you and I have a little chat?"

Elena looked at her in complete surprise. "Katherine?"

Katherine smirked. "Did you miss me?"

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Occult Exhibit**

Shane was giving a lecture on the artifacts at the exhibit. "You're looking at what people believed to be the world's first tombstone. This item was donated to Whitmore College last month."

April and Liam were watching the lecture.

"Oh, I just remembered how I know him." April told her. "Through my dad."

"That guy knew your dad?" Liam asked.

"Yeah." April answered. "He taught a theology seminar at Whitmore last year."

"It belonged to a very powerful witch, a witch so powerful in fact that Silas, that was his name, created a spell that would grant him immortality." Shane went on. "Now legend says that Silas did the spell with the help of a lady witch who loved him, a woman named Qetsiyah. Sadly for Qetsiyah, Silas wanted to give immortality to another woman, so Qetsiyah killed her and Silas' other lover, the best friend, as well. In revenge, Silas turned Qetsiyah's sister immortal. Then, in revenge against his revenge, Qetsiyah turned Silas' sister immortal. Qetsiyah's sister was also Silas' sister's best friend. She wanted to die a human death, so Qetisyah created an elixir to turn her witch once more, and then let her younger sister die the way that she wanted. Silas' sister wanted revenge against her brother for the destruction that he had caused, and she made a deal with Qetsiyah to bury Silas alive, leaving him powerless, immortal, and alone. This might actually be the origin story of 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.'"

Sally, Isabella, and Evelyn led the way through the crowd, with Damon and Bonnie following them.

Emma stood alone, looking toward them. She looked away.

Damon looked at the witches and Isabella. "You got this?"

"Yeah." Bonnie answered. "We'll bring him to you."

Damon, Evelyn and Isabella walked away.

"Legend has it, that Qetsiyah is dead, but Silas' sister is still immortal, causing pain to those who have caused her, just like her older brother," Shane told them. "Now, it's said that Silas wants to rise again." Damon, Evelyn and Isabella stopped walking. Regain his power, wreak havoc on the world, get revenge against his long-lost sister who dared turned against him after the pain he had caused her, igniting a war between the two single greatest powerful beings on this world. Maybe we should be afraid. Or maybe it's all a bunch of crap and this is just an old rock." Everyone laughed. "All right, listen, enjoy exploring the exhibit. I'll be around to answer any questions. Thank you for coming." Everyone stood, starting to wander toward the exhibits. Shane walked over to Sally and Bonnie. "Hey, you guys made it."

"Nice cautionary tale." Bonnie told him. "Qetsiyah sounds like a bad ass."

"Nothing compared to Silas, or his sister." Shane told them.

Sally and Bonnie nodded in understanding.

Emma turned, starting to walk toward the hall.

Jeremy stood in her way.

Emma looked at Jeremy in annoyance. "What do you want, Jeremy?"

"Did you really see it, or were you just messing with me?" Jeremy asked.

Emma gave him a look. "Did you tell anyone that you had seen it? Because Matt, your best friend, and Evelyn, your ex-girlfriend who you so obviously are still in love with, sure did look confused and surprised to find out that you had it."

"No, I didn't tell anyone." Jeremy answered.

"Then how would I have known about it to mess with you with it?" Emma asked. "Think that one through, Jeremy."

Emma pushed past Jeremy, walking away.

Jeremy turned after her. "You can't just pretend that you didn't see it." Emma stopped walking, sighing, looking over her shoulder to look at Jeremy. "I tried."

"Obviously not well enough." Emma told him.

Emma walked away, leaving him alone.

Jeremy watched her go, sighing.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Elena's Prison Room**

Katherine was circling around Elena.

Elena was sitting in a chair, crying.

"Don't you ever stop crying?" Katherine asked. "Poor Elena, always the victim. Except now you're a killer. What does Stefan think of the new you?"

"Shut up." Elena told her.

"The girl he fell in love with is gone, you know." Katherine told her. "You're like me now. Maybe worse."

"I made a mistake." Elena told her. "I can do better."

"No, you can't." Katherine told her. "You're a vampire. You'll kill again, it'll change you, and it'll keep changing you until you're just like me."

Elena stood, staring angrily at Katherine. "I am nothing like you."

"I was you before Emma even existed." Katherine told her. "And when Stefan knew the real me, he hated me. And now he's gonna hate you, too." She turned around, walking away. "But, at least you still have Damon. But wouldn't you lose your sister forever if you fell in love with the guy she's not in love with more than you already are?"

"Shut up!" Elena told her, rushing toward her.

Katherine wasn't actually there.

Elena landed on the bed. She sat up, still crying with her hands on her head.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Alaric's Classroom**

Damon was sitting in Alaric's desk.

Evelyn and Isabella stood nearby.

"Where is everyone?" Damon asked.

"They're coming." Evelyn told him. "Take a drink to chill."

Isabella sighed, leaning against a desk behind her.

Damon shrugged, opening a drawer, taking out a bottle of bourbon, smiling a small smile, propping his feet up on the desk. "You're missing all the adventure, pal." He held up the bottle for Alaric, taking a drink. He gave Evelyn and Isabella a look. "You did not just see that."

Isabella shook her head, shrugging. "I did not just see that if you stop being such a dick."

Evelyn smirked.

Bonnie, Sally and Shane walked into the room.

"Shane, this is our friends, Damon, Evelyn and Isabella." Bonnie told him. "Damon, Isabella and Evelyn are kind of like experts on this stuff too."

"We audited your class." Damon told him. "Very enlightening."

"That's right, I remember you." Shane told them. "What's your specialty?"

"The origin of a species." Damon answered.

"Ah, I think Darwin would arm wrestle you for that distinction." Shane told him.

"Not that species." Damon told him.

"You're into the monster stuff." Shane realized. Isabella scoffed, looking down. "All right, awesome."

"I was kind of hoping you might have stumbled upon this at some point, maybe." Evelyn told him, pulling out a piece of paper, handing it to Shane.

Shane took the drawing of the tattoo Jeremy had been forced to make by Klaus. "This is the Hunter's Mark. Where did you get this?"

"Came to me in a dream." Evelyn told him.

"Do you know anything about the Hunter's Curse?" Isabella asked.

"Why, you got a dead Hunter in the trunk of your car or something?" Shane asked, a little nervous.

"Metaphorically speaking." Evelyn told him.

Shane looked at Isabella. "How would you know about it?"

"Saw it in a very crappy movie that didn't do the monster stuff justice." Isabella told him. "I just wanted to know the truth."

Shane nodded. "Well, legend says that if a Hunter is killed by that which it hunts, then that person will be cursed to walk the Earth in torment until..."

"Until?" Sally asked.

"Until the new Hunter is awakened and their legacy is passed on." Shane answered. "They're called Potentials." Damon, Evelyn and Isabella exchanged a look. Evelyn pulled out her phone, dialing Jeremy's number. "Listen, I have a bunch of research on it. Why don't I go grab it for you?"

"That'd be great." Damon told him. Shane handed him the drawing back. "Hey, thanks."

Shane left the classroom.

Sally looked at the others. "How the hell are we supposed to find a potential Hunter?"

"Yeah, about that." Evelyn told them, putting her phone up to her ear. "Jer, we just might have found a way to save Elena, and we need your help to do it."

Bonnie looked at Evelyn in confusion.

Evelyn gave her a forced smile.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Parlor**

Tyler, Stefan, Chris and Morgana walked into the room.

Tyler looked at Chris. "Thanks for meeting us."

"Yeah, but make it fast, Klaus will be back soon." Chris told them.

Stefan looked at Tyler and Morgana.

Tyler raised his eyebrows.

Morgana smirked.

Stefan looked at Chris, shaking his head. "No, he won't."

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Bedroom Eyes - Dum Dum Girls**

Klaus was sitting at the bar, drinking a glass of wine.

Elizabeth walked toward him, taking off her leather jacket. "Place looks pretty good considering your hybrid got blown up in it."

"Elisaveta." Klaus told her. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Elizabeth stood next to him. "I want you to give Elena back."

"You mean the Salvatore brothers want Elena back, and they sent you to sweet talk me." Klaus told her. "Well, good form, but I'm afraid I can't do it."

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked.

"She needs my help." Klaus told her. Elizabeth scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Look, I'm not gonna burden you with the gory details."

"What makes you think that I don't already know?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, maybe you can tell me what you think that you know over the drink that I may or may not be offering you." Klaus told her.

Elizabeth sighed, sitting down next to him. "Okay. Sure."

Klaus smiled.

Elizabeth looked at him.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Parlor**

Stefan, Morgana, Tyler and Chris were talking.

Stefan looked at Chris. "All you need to do is get me access to Elena and we'll take it from there."

"Please, man, help us and then you can disappear." Morgana told him. "You'll be free."

"Yeah, until Klaus sends one of his other hybrids after me." Chris told them.

"Hayley and I got your back." Tyler told him. "We'll make sure nothing happens."

...

 **Elena's Prison Room**

Katherine was still tormenting Elena. "You were such a good girl when you were human. Always willing to sacrifice yourself for your friends; except weren't they usually the ones that ended up getting hurt?"

"I never wanted that." Elena told her.

"Bonnie lost her Grams because of you." Katherine told her. "Her mom was turned into a vampire because of you. You know, she probably secretly hates you. Or what about Emma? You were stealing her boyfriend without realizing it, and now she likes Elijah when all you care about is Damon. Did you ever think of that? I bet they'd be relieved if you were gone."

"I'm not gonna kill myself!" Elena told her.

"Ugh, why not?" Katherine complained. "Your very existence brings people nothing but pain. I mean, maybe it was worth it when you were worth it, but you're nothing now. You're a monster, Elena. You deserve to die."

Elena was in tears, falling back into a chair.

...

 **Hallway**

Scott and Rosie were still standing guard out in the hall.

"Listening to that?" Rosie asked.

"Like a one-sided, crazy-person conversation." Scott told her.

"Elena's not crazy." Rosie told him.

"No, she's just being tormented by images of a dead vampire Hunter and her twins evil Doppelganger." Scott told her sarcastically.

Rosie gave him a look.

Chris walked toward them. "Klaus said you two have to go to Tyler."

"Why?" Rosie asked.

"Something about his girl Caroline." Chris told them.

Rosie sighed an annoyed sigh, pushing away from the door. "Of course it has to do with her."

"I'll take over here." Chris told them.

Scott and Rosie nodded, turning around, walking away.

Chris watched them go.

Stefan and Morgana turned around the corner, walking toward Chris.

Chris handed Morgana the keys.

Morgana unlocked the door to Elena's room.

...

 **Elena's Prison Room**

Stefan walked in.

Elena was sitting on the floor, with her arms wrapped around her legs. She gasped, turning to look at the door.

"Elena." Stefan told her. "Hey." He slowly walked into the room. Elena started to back away. She saw Connor instead of Stefan. "Hey, it's okay. It's me."

"No, no." Elena told him, scrambling off the floor, continuing to back away. "Stay-stay away from me."

Morgana walked in. "Let us help you."

Elena saw Katherine instead of Morgana. She rushed toward the bed, grabbing a lead pipe that was underneath it. She rushed toward Stefan.

Stefan grabbed her by the wrist, preventing her from harming him. "Elena, stop!"

Elena threw Stefan against the wall, rushing toward him, stabbing him in the stomach with the lead pipe, letting Stefan fall to the floor.

Elena rushed toward the door.

Morgana rushed in her way. "Elena!"

Elena saw Katherine instead of Morgana, rushing toward a painting, ripping off the wooden frame, rushing toward Morgana, staking her in the heart. Morgana gasped. Elena saw Katherine gasp instead of Morgana.

Morgana started to desiccate, falling to the floor.

Elena rushed out of the room.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Deserted Exhibit**

Damon, Bonnie, Evelyn and Isabella were standing in the hallway by the artifacts.

Bonnie held the papers about the Five, looking from Damon to Evelyn to Isabella. "How did I not know any of this stuff about Jeremy?"

"Hey, don't feel bad." Isabella told her. "I didn't know until last night, and that was because Evelyn told me."

"The witch who loses her powers and the teen vampire who wasn't supposed to know in the first place get left out of the important conversations." Damon told them.

Bonnie gave him an incredulous look.

Isabella opened her mouth to go off on him.

"Give them a break." Evelyn told her.

Jeremy ran into the room. "Is everything okay? Is it Elena?"

"We figured out how to help her." Bonnie told him. "You need to kill a vampire."

"I still say we give him a stake and have him kill Damon right now." Evelyn told them.

"Easy, Van Helsing." Damon told her. "We'll get him one. Don't worry."

Damon's phone rang.

Bonnie looked at Jeremy. "Before you do this, you need to know what you're getting yourself into."

Bonnie handed him the papers.

Damon answered his phone. "You can rest easy, brother. We figured out how to solve our little Elena problem."

In Klaus' Mansion, Stefan pulled the pipe out of his stomach. "Yeah, well, now we have a bigger one. We lost her."

"What?" Damon asked. "Again?"

Stefan crawled closer to Morgana, pulling her desiccated body toward him. "She's in bad shape. We tried to help her and she attached us." He laid Morgana's head in his lap. "Morgana's dead. She'll come back, though. I'll stay with her until she does. Listen, you go find her, all right? Talk her down. She'll listen to you." He pulled the stake out of Morgana's heart. "Just tell me what I need to do to end this."

Stefan hung up, putting his phone away. He looked down on Morgana's desiccated form, brushing a strand of hair out of her face, waiting for her to come back to life.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Away Frm U - Oberhofer**

Elizabeth and Klaus were sitting at the bar, having a drink.

Elizabeth looked at her phone. She had gotten multiple messages from Stefan telling her that Elena had escaped, and he didn't know where she was. She looked at Klaus, tilting her head, smiling innocently. "So, here's the thing. I didn't just come here to try to get you to release Elena."

"You don't say." Klaus told her.

"I came here to distract you so that Stefan and Morgana could go to your house and break her out, which they did." Elizabeth told him. "And, don't get mad, but then... they lost her." Klaus stood in anger, starting to walk away. Elizabeth stood, turning after him. "Klaus."

Klaus turned to face her. "Elisaveta, you're beautiful, but if you don't stop talking, I will kill you."

"You say the nicest things." Elizabeth told him sarcastically. Klaus turned around, starting to walk away. "They figured out how to stop the hallucinations."

Klaus turned to face her. "Okay, you have ten seconds to tell me."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Street**

Elena was walking down a street. She was having flashbacks about the night she became a vampire, feeding on people at the frat party, and killing Connor.

Connor and Katherine walked on either side of her, tormenting her farther.

"Are you ready to die yet?" Connor asked. "You know it's your only way out of this."

"You can't take back what you did." Katherine told her. "It can never be undone. You're a monster. You deserve to die."

...

 **Wickery Bridge**

Elena stopped abruptly. She walked over to the railing, looking down into the water.

Miranda appeared. "It's okay, sweetie."

Elena looked over, seeing her mother standing beside her. "Mom?"

Miranda smiled, brushing Elena's hair behind her ear, placing a hand on her cheek. "I know what you're going through. It's okay. This bridge is where your life should have ended." She lowered her hand. "Not just once, but twice. You were ready to die, remember?"

Elena shook her head. "I don't know what to do."

"Yes, you do, honey." Miranda told her. "You know exactly what to do." She looked down at Elena's hand. Elena looked down, lifting her hand, looking at her daylight ring. Miranda looked at Elena, smiling. "That's right. The sun will come up and this will all be over. It's the right thing to do, Elena. You know it is. Admit it."

"Because I'm a monster." Elena told her. "And I deserve to die."

Elena looked over the water, taking off her ring, dropping it into the water below.

...

Elena continued to stand on the bridge. She watched as dawn approached over the mountain range. "I can't do this. I can't leave Jeremy and Emma."

"They're better off without you." Miranda told her. "Don't you see that?"

"But, Mom, they won't have anyone." Elena told him.

"Jeremy will have you." Miranda told her. "You'll be a ghost who helps him, not a monster who hurts him."

Elena started to cry. "You're-you're right. I-I-I'm sorry. I... Mommy, I didn't mean to disappoint you."

"You didn't." Miranda told her. "You were everything I ever wanted you to be. But you died. And you were supposed to stay dead."

Damon approached from behind Elena. "Elena."

Elena turned to face him. "Damon?" She turned back to see that her mother was gone. She was upset, turning to face Damon. "How did you find me?"

"Didn't take a genius to figure it out." Damon told her. "Third time's the charm."

"You were right, Damon." Elena told him. "Vampires kill people. Stefan was right, too. I can't live with myself."

"Look at you, being all glass is half empty." Damon told her. "Let's just go talk about this before you do something stupid, okay?"

Elena turned her head to see Connor.

"The sun will be up soon." Connor told her. "It's almost over."

Elena nodded, looking over the water.

The sun was slowly starting to rise.

Elena looked down.

Damon looked at Elena's hand. "Where's your ring?" Elena didn't answer. "Where's your ring, Elena?"

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Foyer**

Rosie walked into her own house.

Tyler and Hayley stood together in the darkness, waiting for her.

"Hey." Tyler told her awkwardly.

"This isn't about Caroline, is it?" Rosie asked.

"No." Tyler answered. Rosie tilted her head. "But, I did free you from Elena-duty for the night."

Rosie nodded. "Chris' got her so Klaus shouldn't be mad at me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Hayley told her.

Rosie looked between them with confusion and suspicion. "What'd you guys do? Why did Chris switch shifts with me just for us to talk? And why does Klaus and Caroline think something's going on with you two when I know nothing's happened between you guys. Like, ever?"

"The less questions you ask, the better." Tyler told her.

"You mean, the less I know, the better, 'cause that way, Klaus doesn't find out about it if he asks me one wrong question." Rosie corrected.

"Damn, you're smart." Hayley told her. "Okay, so don't rat me out on this, but I helped Chris break his sire bond." Rosie sighed, tilting her head forward in shock. "I mean, Klaus only said someone would get killed if they tried to break yours."

"Just don't say anything to Klaus." Tyler told her. "'Cause Chris' leaving for good."

"I can only promise that if he doesn't ask." Rosie told them. "You know that. But I promise I'll try."

Hayley and Tyler nodded.

Chris walked into the house with a duffel bag, looking at Rosie, scared and nervous yet trying to remain calm. "Sworn to secrecy?"

"If Klaus doesn't ask, you're free to go." Rosie told him. She shook her head. "Just don't tell me where you're going."

"Got it." Chris told her.

"You're doing a good thing, Chris." Tyler told him.

"Yeah, well, let's see how fast a good thing could get me out of town." Chris replied.

Hayley reached out to hug him. "Call me when you're safe."

"Yeah." Chris answered.

Rosie wrapped her arms around him, pulling away. "Now get out of here before Klaus kills you."

Chris chuckled hysterically, picking up his duffel, turning to the door, opening it.

Klaus stepped inside. "Going somewhere?"

Klaus turned toward Rosie, glaring, rushing toward her, grabbing her throat, pushing her into the stairs, her feet dangling above the floor.

Tyler walked forward.

"Ty, don't." Rosie warned.

"When I said don't let her out of your sight, what did you think I meant?" Klaus asked.

"What are you talking about?" Rosie asked incredulously.

"It's not her fault!" Tyler told him. "It's mine. I was distracting her. It's my fault she got away!"

"And maybe you should be the one to die for it." Klaus told him, raising Kacie higher off of the floor by her throat. "Or would your cousins final death be a satisfying punishment?"

"No one has to die!" Hayley told him.

Klaus let Rosie go, dropping her to the floor.

Tyler stood next to Rosie, helping her stand.

Klaus turned to face Hayley angrily. "Did I not say mind your business?"

Hayley hesitated, not even the least bit scared. "Tyler's covering for me. I'm the one that let her go."

"Hayley..." Tyler and Rosie trailed off.

"No." Hayley told them. She looked at Klaus. "You want someone dead, go ahead. Kill me. I'd rather die anyway than end up as one of your sired little bitches."

"Don't tempt me, little wolf." Klaus told her.

Chris grew annoyed and impatient, wanting to protect the innocent and admit what he had done. "Tyler and Hayley are covering for me. I sent Scott and Rosie home to let her out."

Klaus turned to him, glaring. "This, I believe. Your existence is to serve me. To please me. Do you understand?"

"I'm sorry." Chris told him, still scared. "I won't fail you again."

"No, you won't." Klaus agreed, stepping out of the way of the door. "Get out of here."

Chris walked toward the door, opening it.

Stefan stepped inside, staking Chris.

"No!" Hayley told them, covering her mouth.

Jeremy walked in with a cleaver in his hands.

Rosie looked at him in shock. "Jeremy?"

...

 **Wickery Bridge**

Damon and Elena were still on the bridge.

Damon looked at Elena. "We need to get you inside."

Elena looked at Damon.

Connor stood behind Elena. "It's almost time."

"What you're going through is a curse." Damon told her. "We know how to break it, but we just have to get you inside."

"Don't let him stop you." Connor told her. "I know you want to, but you can't. Don't."

Damon looked over the mountains, seeing the sun had inched its way further up in the sky. He looked at Elena. "Damn it, Elena."

Damon rushed toward Elena, trying to grab her.

Elena rushed around him, standing in the place he had been standing at.

Damon was standing at the place that she had been standing at.

Elena stayed a good distance away.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Foyer**

Stefan, Jeremy, Klaus, Rosie, Tyler, Hayley and Chris were in their confrontation.

Tyler looked at Jeremy. "What the hell, man?"

"I'm sorry." Stefan told them, looking at Jeremy, nodding.

Jeremy chopped Chris' head off with the cleaver.

Hayley screamed, putting her hands in front of her eyes to keep herself from seeing the damage.

Rosie looked at them in shock.

...

 **Wickery Bridge**

Elena gasped, feeling the lift of the effects of the curse, completely herself again, no longer effected by the demonic hallucinations.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Foyer**

Jeremy looked down at his hand. The tattoo grew from his hand to his forearm.

...

 **Wickery Bridge**

Elena breathed heavily. She opened her eyes.

Connor had disappeared.

Elena looked at Damon. "He's gone."

"It's okay." Damon told her.

They started to hear a sizzling noise.

Elena looked down. The flesh on her hand was starting to burn.

Damon looked at the sun, seeing it start to rise. He looked at Elena.

Elena's face had started to burn as well.

Elena looked at Damon, scared of burning to death. "Damon?"

Damon rushed toward Elena, grabbing her, making both of them fall over the railing and into the water below.

...

 **Day Three**

 **Morning - Gilbert House - Emma/Elena's Room**

 **(Song:) The Thread of the Thing - Fay Wolf**

Elena woke in her bed. She looked at her hand, seeing her hand in the sunlight, with her daylight ring back on her ring. She slowly started to sit up.

She heard Damon's voice. "Fished it out of the river for you." Elena turned, looking at him. Damon was sitting on the window seat. "Little tip, vampires hate to swim. How are you feeling?"

"My head's clear." Elena told him. "I can remember everything, but not like I live it. Like it was a really bad dream." She paused, remembering. "You saved me. Thank you."

"Well, you know what they say about teenage suicide." Damon told her, standing, sitting on her bed. "Don't do it."

Elena smiled. "I just can't believe that I almost..."

"You weren't yourself." Damon told her.

Elena took his hand in hers. "Yeah, but if it wasn't for you..."

Damon looked at her hand holding his.

Elena looked down as well.

Damon held her hand up, rubbing his thumb in circles over the back of her hand. He sighed. "I'm about to take a very high, annoying road and tell you something." He took his hand away from her, placing it on top of her hand instead of holding it. "Because I know that you think Stefan and Morgana have been lying to you. Which, yeah, they have, but it is not what you think. Everything that they've been doing, they've been doing for you. To help you. And after they kill me for telling you this, I want you to throw my ashes off of Wickery Bridge, okay?" Elena chuckled. "There may be away out of this for you, Elena." Elena looked at him, confused. "There may be a Cure."

Elena was surprised.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

Hayley and Rosie were asleep on the couch.

Tyler was sitting next to them in a stupor with a bottle of Scotch in his hands.

Caroline walked into the room. "Tyler."

Tyler stirred. "It's just us. Paying our respects to Chris."

Tyler took a drink from the bottle.

"Tyler, we didn't have a choice." Caroline told him.

"I told him we had his back." Tyler told her. "I told him if he helped us he'd be free."

"But we needed to help our friend." Caroline told him.

"Yeah, we helped our friend by handing over another friend." Tyler told her.

"Chris wasn't-" Caroline started.

"Chris was a friend, Caroline." Tyler told her, standing. "He's like me. He's part of my pack. All he wanted to do was be unsired by that disgusting piece of..."

Tyler didn't finish, throwing his bottle of bourbon to the wall, making it shatter.

Caroline jumped, looking at Tyler in surprise.

Hayley and Rosie woke up, sitting up in annoyance and surprise.

"What the hell is going on?" Hayley asked.

"Nothing." Tyler told them. He looked at Caroline. "Nothing at all. Just celebrating the life of a fallen hybrid friend."

Rosie blinked, yawning, standing, looking at Caroline and Tyler. "Look, whatever's going on with you two..." She looked at Hayley. "And you..." She looked at Caroline and Tyler. "You've been through way too much to just..." She shook her head, looking for a better word choice. "Throw it all away." She looked at Caroline. "And I can tell you that nothing happened between them in Appalachia. So just get over your territorial bitch act. It's been a really long last few weeks, and your guys' 'love triangle' is the least of my worries. So, thank you, and goodbye."

Rosie turned around, walking away, leaving them alone in the room.

Caroline, Tyler and Hayley exchanged surprised, quiet looks, not daring to say a word.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) It's Alive - A Fine Frenzy**

Isabella and Emma were sitting at the bar at the Grill.

Emma reached for the drink on the bar.

Isabella looked at Nicola. "Please tell me that Jeremy wasn't serious when he said that you could see his tattoo."

Emma stopped moving. "He told you."

"Oh, was he supposed to keep it a secret?" Isabella asked sarcastically. Emma reached for a drink. Isabella took the drink away from her. "Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you."

"Yes, Mom." Emma told her sarcastically. "Jeremy's a full Hunter now. I'm still just a Potential. I won't become a Hunter because of the four vampires that I live with, so let's just leave it as 'Make sure Emma doesn't kill a vampire'."

"Emma..." Isabella trailed off.

"Drop it, Isabella." Emma told her.

"Gladly." Isabella told her. "You're not exactly a ray of sunshine, are you?'

"Like you can do any better." Emma replied.

Evelyn walked toward them. "Oh, by the way, Elizabeth did a good job with getting Klaus to serve up one of his hybrids for Jeremy to kill, Salvatore Barbie. How did she do it?"

Isabella looked down reluctantly. "She agreed to go on a date with him."

Evelyn and Emma looked at Isabella in surprise.

Isabella didn't answer, pressing her lips together, looking down.

"All right, then." Evelyn told them. "I dug up some stuff about the explosion at the Young farm." Isabella gestured for her to go on. "So, April mentioned that her dad knew that Professor Shane guy. Which wouldn't be creepy, except, he had all that info about the Hunter's Curse, and we live in a town where, you know, anybody who knows stuff is creepy until prove otherwise."

"Evelyn, you're on the verge of impressing me." Emma told her. "Drive it home."

"I got the Sheriff to dig up the pastor's phone records." Evelyn told them. "Turns out, he made, like, a call a day to the same number the last month he was alive. And on the day that the Council got blown up at the farm, he called it ten times. The office of Professor Atticus Shane."

Isabella and Emma looked at Evelyn, impressed.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Whitmore College - Shane's Office**

Sally, Elizabeth and Bonnie sat on the couch together.

Shane was standing in front of them. "Did your, uh, did your friends... Did they get everything they were looking for in my files?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth answered.

"Thanks." Sally told him.

"I, um, we have to ask, how do you know all this stuff?" Bonnie asked.

Shane pulled up a chair, sitting down in front of them. "Guys, look, I've been around the world ten times over. I've studied every supernatural creature known to man; and for the record, witches are hands down the most powerful so, I'm in your corner all the way, I'm your biggest ally. But let me just say one thing, when your new Hunter-and I know you have one-when he completes his Mark you're gonna want to come to me. 'Cause I'm gonna be the only one who can help, trust me on that, okay?" The girls nodded. "The only one."

...

 **Gilbert House - Porch**

Stefan was leaning on a beam outside the house.

Elena opened the door, walking over to him. "I'm sorry that I stabbed you. I already apologized to Morgana about staking her."

"Nah, it's all right, I probably deserved it." Stefan told him. "So, um, Damon told me that he clued you in."

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Elena asked.

Stefan laughed. "Nah, screw Klaus and his secrets." He sat down on the porch steps. "We all want the same thing, we just have to work together for it."

 **(Song:) Walking Bling - Aidan Hawken and Carina Round**

Elena sat down next to him. "Stefan, why did you send Damon to come look for me instead of you?"

"I sent him because lately it seems like he's able to get through to you in ways that I can't." Stefan answered. "You'll listen to him. You trust him, even when you can't trust me."

"I didn't mean to not..." Elena trailed off.

"Come on, Elena, I mean after everything that we've been through..." Stefan trailed off. "You can admit it."

They looked at each other for a moment.

Morgana was upstairs, in Elizabeth's bedroom, sitting on the window seat, looking through the window. She was listening.

Elena looked down and finally responded. "You've been so strong for me. Helping me, fighting for that girl that chose you, the girl that I was when I died on the bridge, and I love you so much for wanting to find this Cure. Because I'd like nothing more than to get her back, because the-the girl that she's become, that-that I've become is different, somehow. Darker. Who I am, what I want..."

"What you want, or... who you want?" Stefan asked,

"Something's changed, between Damon and me." Elena told him. Morgana was still listening. "Much more than it ever used to be. It's like-it's like everything that I felt for him before I was a vampire..."

"Has been magnified." Stefan told her. "Your feelings for him have been magnified."

"I'm sorry." Elena told him. "I don't want to lie to you."

"You know, before when I was the, uh, the Ripper, and when Isabella was pretending to have her emotions off, I understood why you cared for him." Stefan told her. "I mean, we practically drove you to it. But now... I can't do this, Elena." Elena looked at him. "Not anymore."

"I know." Elena told him.

Stefan looked away from Elena.

Elena looked at Stefan for a moment longer, turning away, fighting back tears.

Morgana was still listening, tears in her eyes.

Elena and Stefan sat on the porch steps together in silence.

 **(Song Ends)**


	8. My Brother's Keeper

**Day One**

 **Morning - Woods**

Stefan was in the woods, doing pushups, talking to someone on the phone over speaker phone.

Elizabeth's voice was on the other line. "What do you mean, you're not coming?" She was in the boarding house, in Emma's room, having her phone on speaker. Emma was working out, using the bar over her bed as a pullup bar. "I don't need to remind you that your Miss Mystic Falls attendance record sucks. You attacked Amber and prevented her from running. Besides, we're Founding Family members. By definition, we have to be there."

"Elena and I broke up." Stefan told them. "By definition, I don't need to be anywhere."

Elizabeth looked at Emma. "Did that sound as depressing to you as it did to me?"

"A little bit, yeah." Emma answered.

"Oh, I'm not depressed." Stefan told them. "I just want to rip into someone's artery and feed until I can't breathe anymore."

Stefan lied on the ground, looking up at the sky.

"Well, you can't." Emma told him. She let herself off of the bar above her head, turning to face Elizabeth, speaking to Stefan. "As your sober sponsor, I am not going to let that happen. Try and sublimate. If Elizabeth is dragging me to the pageant like she did last year, you are going to be there, too."

Stefan looked up at the sky in silence for a moment. "She said she has feelings for Damon."

"And this is news to anyone?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elena's right." Stefan told them. "Being a vampire really has changed her. Just like being a vampire really had changed Morgana."

"All the more reason you need to Cure them." Elizabeth told him. "Look, we got to go. Be careful."

"And remember, there is sublimating and then there is insanity." Emma told him.

"I'll be fine." Stefan told them. "Bye."

Stefan hung up.

Elizabeth hung up, looking at Emma.

Emma sighed.

Stefan stood.

Klaus rushed up behind Stefan, grabbing him in a chokehold. "In what world do the words 'Tell no one' mean tell your brother, your sister, Elisaveta, and every teenage sycophant in town?"

"The secret's safe." Stefan told him. "No one who knows about the Cure will endanger us. Trust me, you know I want to find it more than anyone else."

"Well, then, I suggest you find some more vampires for Jeremy to kill before I'm tempted to offer you up as a victim." Klaus told him, releasing him. Stefan stepped away, turning to face Klaus. "And try to keep this one to yourself, would you?"

...

 **Mystic Grill - Outside - Alley**

Morgana pushed a man against the brick wall, feeding off of him hungrily.

Rosie walked up behind her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, okay, stop." She pulled Morgana away from the guy. "Remember the last time someone got like this? They crashed at my place for months and pretended to be an emotionless bitch." Morgana didn't answer, sighing, wiping the blood from her mouth and chin, breathing deeply. Rosie tilted her head at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Stefan broke up with Elena because she's falling in love with Damon." Morgana answered.

Rosie raised her eyebrows. "They say those exact words?"

"No." Morgana answered. "But the sub-text was pretty clear."

Rosie sighed, turning her head to look at the guy Morgana compelled, looking at Morgana. "So, what are you gonna do, Morgana?"

"Hmm." Morgana hummed. "And you're a hybrid sired to the hybrid dick called my brother, without a way out of it, keeping me back from becoming a Ripper again. So, I'm guessing you're going to the pageant."

Rosie tilted her head. "It's at my house. My rules. Everyone that is turning their backs on me are coming to my house because of some lame-ass pageant that my aunt is making me go to. So, if they see me, it's their fault. You should come, too, to make it a little less depressing." Morgana gave her a look, tilting her head. Rosie gestured to the guy. "Unless you wanna keep doing stuff like that."

Morgana hesitated, nodding. "Yeah, okay." She looked at the guy standing behind her, compelling him. "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. You can trust me."

"What are you doing?" Rosie asked.

Morgana held up her hand to stop her from intervening, not looking at her. "If I do this, I won't kill him."

"What makes you think that?" Rosie asked.

"I'd never hurt someone I love or who trusts me." Morgana replied.

"Okay." Rosie answered.

"Then shut up." Morgana told her. Rosie smirked. Morgana turned her attention to the guy she compelled, biting her wrist, putting it up to his lips. "Drink. It'll heal you." The guy drank. Rosie tilted her head, in curiosity. The guy healed. Morgana pulled her wrist away, compelling him. "Go home and forget this ever happened." The guy nodded, walking away to do as told. Morgana turned to face Rosie, smiling a small smile, proud of herself, sighing. Rosie gave her a look. Morgana looked to the side, back to Rosie. "What?"

"Just impressed." Rosie answered. Morgana smiled a wider smile. "Get a dress."

Morgana scoffed, smiling, pushing Rosie away teasingly.

Rosie smiled, walking away.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Foyer**

Stefan walked into the foyer with a bag over his shoulder.

Emma walked closer, wearing a hoodie over her workout clothes. "Where you going?"

"Ah, you know, out." Stefan told her, walking toward the door.

Isabella and Elizabeth stepped in his way of the door. "Okay, I see shady Stefan is back." Damon walked into the room. "Please don't tell me that you're still working with Klaus."

"Please don't tell me that you're still planning on going on a date with Klaus." Stefan replied.

Elizabeth rolled her head toward Isabella, knowing she had told Stefan.

Isabella shrugged.

"What's going on?" Damon asked.

Stefan looked at Damon. "Sorry. You obviously haven't heard. Elena and I broke up."

Isabella sighed, tilting her head.

Emma raised her eyebrows.

Damon stayed silent for a moment with a blank, expressionless face. "Oh. Got it. Uh, well, I'll be quick, then. So, apparently, if we want to find the Cure, we have to find a vampire Hunter who can kill enough vampires to reveal the map on the Hunter's Mark." He gave Emma a look. Emma gave him a sarcastic look in return. "Now, unless we want Jeremy to go all Connor 2.0, I suggest we find a different Hunter."

"Preferably not me." Emma told them.

Stefan looked between them in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"You obviously haven't heard." Emma told him, using his words against him. "Apparently, I'm the only one that can see the new tattoo that Jeremy's sporting."

"So then that means, you're a Hunter." Stefan told her.

"Potential." Emma corrected. "If it means I'm gonna go crazy like Connor did, I don't want to activate it. Ever."

"Okay, noted, never gonna let it happen." Stefan told her. "Especially not since you're just recovering from your sickness and from your surgery. If anything happened to effect its outcome..."

"I could die." Emma finished. "So, let's just keep it at 'Not gonna kill a vampire anytime soon' selection."

"Well, I was gonna ask Professor Shane about it, but turns out, he's shadier than you are." Isabella told them. "Evelyn connected him and the Pastor through phone records. Apparently, the two were very chatty the day that the Pastor blew up the Council."

"Ah, so you're gonna confront Shane, threaten him, possibly kill him, that sort of thing." Emma told them.

"Yeah, unless he tells me what he's up to." Damon answered. He patted Stefan and Isabella on the shoulders. "What do you say? Should we triple tag team this?"

"Nah, I'd say you're on your own." Stefan told him.

Isabella scoffed. "Speak for yourself." She looked at Damon. "I'll help you." Stefan tried to step around her toward the door. Isabella stepped in his way. "Or we could just blow it off and got get drunk. Family bond over some bourbon. If you-you know-want some quality time."

Stefan grimaced, chuckling, looking at Emma, Elizabeth and Isabella. "Let's not pretend like this isn't the best day of Damon's life, and your goal to keep this family together isn't falling apart."

Stefan patted them each on the arm, walking past them, opening the door, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Outside**

 **(Song:) Let's Go - Matt & Kim **

Everyone was preparing for the pageant.

Evelyn and Elena were standing at a table, arranging flowers in a vase.

"Look, I'm your friend, and I would never pick sides, but are you sure that this is what you want?" Evelyn asked. "Because Stefan broke up with you since your feelings for Damon have suddenly outweighed your feelings for Stefan, and outweighed your sympathy for Emma, your sister."

"It's not like I don't love Stefan anymore, and I don't want to hurt Emma , but I can't deny that ever since I turned, my feelings for Damon have become more intense." Elena told her.

"Yeah, I know." Evelyn told her. "Morgana was listening in on all the gory Damon details."

"She was?" Elena asked. Evelyn nodded. Elena looked worried. "Is she okay?"

"No." Evelyn answered.

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" Elena asked. "Lie to them?"

"No." Evelyn answered. "But you weren't supposed to let Damon weasel his way into your confused newbie vampire heart."

"Well, he did, and that's exactly what I am." Elena told her. "Confused. I need to figure out what these feelings actually mean."

Shane walked down the steps, toward them. "Excuse me, I'm a little lost. I'm here to interview contestants."

Evelyn looked at Elena. "This is Professor Shane."

Elena looked between them.

"Yeah, that's right." Shane told them. "Professor by day, pageant judge by other day. In spite of being absurdly unqualified, I'm apparently awarding a scholarship."

"Uh, inside by the parlor." Elena told him.

Shane pointed to the house. "Right in here?"

"Mm-hmm." Elena answered.

"All right, I'll just follow the scent of hairspray and world domination." Shane told them.

Elena laughed quietly, not really finding that funny, just being polite.

Shane walked away.

Evelyn looked at Elena. "He's the one who told us how to break the Hunter's Curse. And he's also the one that has Bonnie and Sally so obsessed with practicing magic that they bailed on pageant prep. And who has Elizabeth so obsessed with practicing magic that she tried to bail out on getting out of the pageant altogether."

"And now he's judging Miss Mystic Falls?" Elena asked. She raised her eyebrows. "Jack of all trades or kind of creepy?"

"I say creepy." Evelyn answered.

"Is that just because you're paranoid and don't want to trust anyone?" Elena asked.

"Probably." Evelyn answered. "But I have very good reasons to be paranoid." Elena nodded in acknowledgement. "But Sally and Bonnie are both gonna be here tomorrow for the pageant, even if I have to drag them here so they can be here for Elizabeth."

Elena chuckled.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Inside - Parlor**

Shane was making his way around.

Liam walked in. "Professor Shane." Shane turned toward him. Liam walked closer to him. "Sorry to bother you, but I was just wanting to ask you a few questions for my friend April, about her dad, Pastor Young."

"Yeah, sure, of course." Shane told him. "Anything you need."

"Good." Liam told him. "Um, she told me about knowing you through her dad, who taught a theology seminar last year?"

Shane nodded. "That he did."

"So I was just wondering if you were friends." Liam told him. "If he would have told you anything that he wouldn't tell anyone else."

"You mean, if he told me he was depressed or suicidal enough to kill himself and take 11 innocents with him." Shane told him. Liam nodded hesitantly. Shane shook his head. "No, he never told me any such thing. He wasn't depressed or anything. I have no idea why he would kill himself or his friends from the Council. I'm sorry I can't be of more help."

Liam sighed, nodding, backing away. "Well, thanks. At least I can tell April that I tried."

Shane nodded. "That, you can."

"Thanks, anyway." Liam told him.

Shane nodded. "Mm-hmm."

Liam turned around, walking away, looking slightly suspicious, as if he knew something was wrong with him.

...

 **Outside**

Matt and Jeremy were taking out boxes from the back of Matt's pickup truck.

"So, Liam is setting himself up with Rosie as his date,".Matt told him. "Think he'll have to do that weird dance thing?"

"I'm pretty sure that's just for the contestants." Jeremy told him. "He could always back out of being a date for a sired hybrid who is forced to turn against all her friends."

"Or we could show her that it's not gonna be like what happened to Tyler what will happen to her." Matt told him. Jeremy smirked. Matt changed the subject. "And I heard that Evelyn is setting you up with April as her date. How'd that happen?"

"Well, she needed an escort, and apparently, you were taken." Jeremy told him.

Matt grinned, laughing. "Or you're doing it because Evelyn's the one who asked." Jeremy didn't answer. Matt grabbed one of the kegs in the back of his truck, trying to lift it up, but it was too heavy for him. "Okay, let's just take these in and we'll come back for the kegs."

"No, wait." Jeremy told him, jumping onto the bed of the truck. "You want to see something cool?"

Jeremy picked up one keg in each hand as if they weighed nothing, jumping down from the bed of the truck, placing the kegs on the ground.

Matt looked at him with a mix of being impressed and worried. "How did you just do that?"

"Ever since I was awoken as a Hunter, I've had all this energy, like all the time." Jeremy him.

"Jer, I think you need to talk to someone about this." Matt told him. "I mean, look, what happened to Connor, okay? A byproduct of this energy is that you're gonna want to kill vampires and you happen to live with two."

"Hey, I would never hurt my sister or Morgana." Jeremy told him, starting to walk away. "I'll be fine."

Jeremy grabbed a cart, pushing it toward the house.

Matt watched him leave with a look of worry.

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Hallway**

Stefan walked into the hospital through a back entrance. He quietly closed the door behind him. He walked over to a room, picking up the clipboard from the door. He read that the patient in the room was having an appendectomy at 8:30, placing the clipboard back in its holder. He walked over to another room, looking at a man lying in a hospital bed, seeing that his wrist chained to the railing with hand cuffs. Stefan picked up his clipboard, reading that he had quadruple bypass complications. He glanced once more at the man, placing the clipboard back. Stefan walked down the hallway, looking over at a police officer standing guard at one of the doors to a patient's room. He walked over to him.

The officer looked at him. "Can I help you?"

Stefan compelled him. "Time for a little break. He'll be safe with me."

The officer nodded, walking away.

...

 **Hospital Room**

Stefan walked into the hospital room.

The man who was handcuffed to the bed looked at Stefan. "Who are you?"

"Why is there a cop outside?" Stefan asked.

"I'm a convicted murderer." The man answered.

Stefan compelled him. "You guilty?"

"Of course I am." The man answered.

"Any regrets?" Stefan asked.

"Only that I got caught." The man answered.

Stefan bit his wrist, placing in against man's mouth, forcing him to drink his blood. He snapped his neck, killing the man.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Foyer**

Elizabeth knocked on the door twice, walking in. "Klaus, you ass! What the hell do you have Stefan involved in now?" She didn't get an answer. "Klaus?"

...

 **Living Room**

Elizabeth walked into the living room. "Klaus..." Klaus was standing in front of the fireplace, looking into the flames. "Hello? Did you not hear me?"

"Of course I heard you, Elisaveta." Klaus told her. "I think the entirety of Mystic Falls heard you."

"Well, that's what you get when you involve my friend in something that he's not supposed to be involved in and pissing me off in the process." Elizabeth told him.

Klaus turned to face her. "I'm pretty sure if Stefan didn't tell you himself, then that means you shouldn't know."

Elizabeth walked closer to him. "Uh-uh. We're not playing that game. Why don't you just tell me what you have Stefan involved in? Getting the Cure? Trying to find a Hunter to kill enough vampires to reveal the Mark?"

"You know, I have some questions of my own." Klaus told her. "I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow."

"Okay, you suck at avoiding a topic." Elizabeth told him.

Klaus smiled a small smile, walking closer. "I was promised a date in return for one of my hybrids."

"Yes, a date." Elizabeth told him. "Like to a movie where we don't have to talk and I can put at least three seats between us. Now how about we talk about the reason I came here that you're trying to avoid on talking about? Or how about the fact you turned Rosie into a hybrid when you knew I had tried to keep her from that?"

"There was nothing you could have done." Klaus told her. "While the Council had been trying to kill you." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine. I'll tell you what I have your friend doing if you go with me to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant as a date."

Elizabeth gave him a look. "Seriously?"

"Do you or do you not want to know about what Stefan is up to?" Klaus asked.

"You're blackmailing me now?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't think of it as blackmailing, love." Klaus told her. "I think of it as getting what I want."

Klaus looked at her with slightly pleading eyes.

Elizabeth sighed, giving in. "Fine." Klaus smiled. "If you tell me what's going on, then meet me there. 2:00." Elizabeth turned toward the door, but stopping at the doorway, turning around, pointing at him. "And I already have a dress, so don't even think of getting me so much as a corsage. You understand?" Klaus looked down submissively, nodding. "I'm going to blackmail someone of my own, getting information that I want."

Klaus looked up, smirking. "We're not so different after all, then, are we?" Elizabeth scoffed, rolling her eyes, turning around, opening the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Elisaveta."

Elizabeth walked out of the house, letting the door close behind her.

...

 **Young Farm**

 **(Song:) Ain't Fair - Deep Vally**

Scott was chained up in the barn, forcing himself to turn, breaking the bones in his body.

Hayley stood nearby, watching him.

A female hybrid was standing next to her, watching in pain. "I'll have to go through that after he leaves tomorrow?"

"Yes, Kim, you'll have to go through that." Hayley answered. Luke screamed in pain, bringing his arms down to hit the ground, making in curl in on itself as it broke. "Scream. Let it out. We're at an abandoned farm. No one can hear you for miles."

"Easy for you to say, wolf girl." Scott told her. "You never turned twenty times in a row."

"No, but I watched a bunch of your hybrid friends go through it." Hayley told them.

Scott fell to the ground, yelling in pain.

"Why's it have to be like this?" Kim asked. "Why break every bone over and over?"

"That's what the sire bond is." Hayley told them. "You're grateful to Klaus because he released you from the pain of having to turn every full moon. So, you're gonna keep turning until it doesn't hurt and you'll have nothing to be grateful for."

"What's in all of this for you?" Scott asked.

Hayley didn't answer, changing the subject. "I don't hear bones cracking."

"I'm done." Scott told them.

"No, you're not," Hayley told him.

Tyler walked into the barn. "He might think that he is... But I have some unexpected motivation."

Tyler stepped out of the way of the door frame.

Derek walked in, smiling.

Scott looked at him in surprise. "Derek."

"Hey, bro." Derek told him.

"When did you get back?" Scott asked.

"While you were babysitting a hallucinating Doppelganger twin." Derek answered.

Scott smiled. "Good to have you back."

Hayley looked at Derek. "Good." She looked at Scott. "Is that motivation enough for you? Having your big brother back?"

Derek stood a few feet away from Scott, kneeling to the ground. "You want to protect Sally, and never, ever hurt her, right?"

"Yes." Scott growled.

"Then turn." Derek told him.

Scott sighed, preparing himself, giving in. He started to transform again, breaking his bones.

Derek stood, backing away toward Tyler,

Tyler looked at Derek. "I talked to Elizabeth. She bought us another day. Klaus wants to take her to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant tomorrow."

"You told Elizabeth?" Derek asked.

"Hey, she's always looked out for us, and she still is." Tyler told him. "She feels guilty because she promised Rosie that she would protect her from Klaus, and because of some trick he did, he made her break that promise. So, now, she's trying to pay us back any way she can."

"Sally's been obsessed with practicing magic." Derek told them. "But Evelyn is making her go to the pageant so that she can be there for Elizabeth. So, naturally, Sally is making me go."

Tyler smirked, chuckling.

Hayley looked at Tyler. "So, does that mean we're going?"

"Go to some lame ass pageant?" Tyler asked. "I was an escort for Alex last year, and that didn't end very well. No thanks."

"Oh, come on." Hayley told him. Scott's bones broke. Derek and Kim watched him in pain. Hayley and Tyler continued their conversation. "We need to hide what's going on here by pretending that I was the one that broke you and Caroline up. And besides, isn't it at your house?"

Tyler rolled his eyes.

Scott groaned a scream, looking at Tyler and Hayley. "Guys, like this isn't torture enough?" He let his eyes glow gold. "Can you take it outside?"

Hayley batted her eyelashes at Tyler.

"Fine, we'll go." Tyler told her. Hayley smiled. "Wear a dress."

Tyler walked out of the barn.

Hayley turned around, grinning.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Jeremy's Dream**

 **Night - Gilbert House - Elizabeth's Room**

Elizabeth was looking at her reflection in the body-length mirror, trying to put a necklace on, but was having trouble clasping it together.

Jeremy walked in the room. "Need a hand?"

"Yeah, please." Elizabeth told him. "This clasp is tricky." Jeremy walked over to Elizabeth, helping her with her necklace. "Hey, Emma and Elena picked up our clothes from the dry cleaners. They had me hang your stuff on your door."

"I really wish you'd stop acting like you were still my friend." Jeremy told her.

Elizabeth looked at his reflection, confused.

Jeremy suddenly pulled the necklace tight around Elizabeth's neck, choking her. Elizabeth gasped for air, feebly attempting to push Jeremy off her. Blood started to seep from the wound forming on her neck as Jeremy tried to decapitate her.

...

 **Reality**

 **Night - Gilbert House - Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy woke up in his own room in cold sweat, sitting up, gasping, holding up his right hand. A knife was in his grasp. He looked down at his other hand, raising it. A wooden stake with the Hunter's Mark on it was grasped in his hand.

Jeremy looked up, scared and confused.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Gilbert House - Jeremy's Room**

Matt was sitting on Jeremy's bed a folder in his hand.

Jeremy was getting ready for the pageant in the bathroom, dressed in formal attire.

"How do you wake up with a knife in your hand and not remember how it got there?" Matt asked. "It's that Hunter's Mark, Jer. It's messing with you."

Jeremy began to pace. "What if I'm turning into Alaric? I've probably died too many times with this ring on my finger and I'm developing an alter ego like he did."

Matt opened the folder, reading aloud from a page "'Newly awakened Hunters may not be fully conscious of their actions. Their subconscious pushes through until the urge becomes a basic instinct.'" He placed the folder on the bed, standing, walking toward Jeremy. "You're not having a psychotic break, Jer. You either tell your sisters or I will."

"Fine." Jeremy told him. "I'll tell them when I see them."

Jeremy's phone beeped. He looked down at the text from Stefan.

 **Meet in Lockwood Cellar. Don't tell anyone.**

"All right, we should probably get going." Matt told him. "Need a ride?"

"Uh, no." Jeremy answered. "Go ahead, I'll meet you there."

"All right." Matt told him, patting him on the arm, walking out of the room.

Jeremy looked down at the text from Stefan.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Dressing Room**

Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, Evelyn, Isabella and Sally were in the room, helping April and Elizabeth for moral support. The six of them were dressed for the pageant, but April and Elizabeth were wearing robes.

April held up a blue, one-shouldered dress, and then a red, strapless, heart-neckline dress.

Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and Evelyn spoke together. "Blue."

"Really?" April asked. "The blue seems a little safe."

April looked at Sally, Elizabeth and Isabella.

Sally and Isabella shrugged.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Don't look at me. I'm not a good dress judge." She gave Evelyn a significant look. "And I wouldn't even be doing this if it wasn't for her and Liam."

Evelyn smiled.

Elena looked at April. "Safe is good when it comes to the judges."

"She's right." Caroline told her. "Gracie Lockwood had a three foot slit her year, and practically got laughed off the court."

Sally smiled, laughing.

Damon stood in the doorway, wearing formal attire. "She got my vote."

Elena looked at him, appearing to stop breathing.

Isabella threw a black box at Damon, hitting his chest. "Get out, lurker!"

"Ouch." Damon told her sarcastically. He looked at Bonnie, Sally and Elizabeth. "Where's Professor Shane?"

"Check the judges' table." Bonnie told him.

Isabella walked closer, trying to close the door in Damon's face.

Damon put his hand up, pushing it back open.

Isabella turned away in annoyance.

Damon looked at April. "Red one, definitely."

Isabella stopped in the middle of the room, next to Sally and Elizabeth, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We've already agreed that the red one is a little bit too showy." Sally told them.

"It's a pageant." Damon told them. "That's the whole point."

"Did you win Miss Mystic last year?" Caroline asked. "No. I don't think you did."

"Neither did Elena" Damon told them. "She wore blue. She didn't win. And Elizabeth was supposed to enter back in our day, but she didn't even get the chance to participate before the tragedy. And guess what color she was gonna wear? Blue."

"Nobody cares what you think." Isabella told him.

"I care." April told them stubbornly.

"See?" Damon asked. "April cares. Red, right, Elena?"

Isabella gave Elena a look.

Elena looked at April. "The red is pretty."

Caroline's smirk faded in confusion.

Bonnie, Evelyn, Elizabeth and Sally looked between them in confusion.

Isabella rolled her eyes.

Damon smirked. "And my work here is done."

Damon walked out, leaving.

Sally looked at Elena. "Uh, what happened to thirty seconds ago when you hated the red one?"

"What happened to 'safe is good'?" Bonnie asked.

Elena looked at Bonnie and Sally with a glazed over look in her eyes, shaking her head, looking at April. "Whichever one you want to wear, April."

Elena walked past them, leaving the room.

Elizabeth watched her go, turning toward the others in confusion. "What just happened?"

...

 **Downstairs**

Damon was walking down the stairs.

Elena was following right behind him. "Damon."

Damon stopped at the bottom of the staircase, turning to look at her. "Still here."

There was a moment of silence.

"We need to talk." Elena told him.

"Stefan told me about the break up." Damon told her. Elena walked down the remaining stairs toward Damon. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

Elena and Damon started to walk across the room together.

"What did he say?" Elena asked.

They stopped in the middle of the room to face each other.

"Oh, you know Stefan." Damon told her. "He kind of just went on and on about it and wouldn't shut up."

"So, he didn't tell you why?" Elena asked.

"Nope." Damon answered. "But I'm sure it has something to do with you acting weird, so why don't you tell me?"

Elena hesitated, just looking at him for a moment. "You."

Damon looked at her, speechless at this reveal.

They looked at each other for a long moment.

Shane walked by, stopping in the doorway when he saw Damon. "Damon Salvatore. Looks like we travel in the same circuit."

Elena and Damon looked at him.

Damon was not pleased that he had interrupted his moment with Elena. "Professor Shane. Just the guy I wanted to see."

Damon walked toward Shane. He looked at Elena.

Damon and Shane walked out of the room together.

Damon gave Elena one last look, walking out, leaving.

Elena watched them go, alone.

...

 **Rosie's Room**

Rosie stood alone in her room, sighing, looking into the mirror in front of her. She seemed deeply sad, sighing, raising a black, dangly earring to her ear, putting it on to complete the outfit.

There was a knock on the door.

Rosie picked up the other earring, looking at the door, putting the last earring on. "It's open, aunt Carol." There was no answer. Rosie sighed, walking toward the door, opening it. "I said you can come in-"

Liam was revealed to be standing on the other side of the door, smiling a small smile when he saw her. "No one's seen you. I figured you'd ditch out of the party at your own house and hide up here."

Rosie blinked in surprise. "You know I don't hide."

"Yeah." Liam agreed.

Rosie shook her head. "What are you doing up here?"

"Well, I also figured with everything going on, that you'd also wouldn't have a date to this thing." Matt told her.

Rosie nodded in understanding. "Meaning either Caroline or Evelyn set us up."

"You can thank Evelyn." Liam told her. Rosie smirked. "And with everything that Klaus is doing to you right now, you also don't have a lot of friends at the moment. Though none of this is your fault."

Rosie sighed, shaking her head, closing her eyes. "Liam-"

"You told me once that every single one of us turned our backs on Tyler because of him. Klaus." Liam told her, using the same words. "My best friend since, like, before the third grade?" Rosie looked up. "The one that's been through hell transitioning into a werewolf, the guy I died for to figure out how to save him. And now you're going through the exact same thing, and the exact same thing is happening to you too, only worse because Klaus left you no way out of it." Liam took a deep breath. Rosie looked away. When Liam started to speak, Rosie looked at him. "All I'm saying is that I'm not making the same mistakes again. But I could have easily said no, to hell with it. But I didn't. I wanted to come with you. Rosie, if you need anyone, I'll be there."

Rosie slowly started to smile. "Thanks, Liam."

Liam offered his arm to Rosie. Rosie took it, smiling. Liam led them out of the room, letting the bedroom door drift closed behind them.

...

 **Dressing Room**

Evelyn smiled, leading Elizabeth toward the half-wall. "You ready for the big reveal?"

"Of the dress or the escort?" Elizabeth asked.

"Both." Evelyn answered.

"Eliza, I'm pretty sure I can guess who the escort is." Elizabeth told her.

"I don't care." Evelyn told her. "It's too late to back out now." Elizabeth gave her a look. Evelyn sighed. "Can you please just let me show you the dress? And then you can decide to drop out or not. Please."

Elizabeth exhaled, nodding. "Okay."

Evelyn smiled, pulling the half-wall aside.

Elizabeth was speechless.

Evelyn looked at Elizabeth nervously. "Now is the time that you would say something." Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Elizabeth asked. Evelyn's smile faltered. Elizabeth smiled a small smile. "I love it."

Evelyn smiled in relief. "Really?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah. I thought I would hate it, but... Look at that."

"Look at that." Evelyn agreed, pressing her lips together over a smile, pleased.

Elizabeth looked at her. "Evelyn, why is this so important to you?"

Evelyn sighed. "I want you to be happy with whoever you want to be with."

There was a moment of silence.

Elizabeth took a breath. "All right, well, I'll try my best. For you."

Evelyn smiled.

...

 **Outside**

 **(Song:) Ordinary World - Vitamin String Quartet**

Damon and Shane walked through the crowd.

"So, I'm in search of another Hunter." Damon told him.

"Hunter?" Shane asked.

"Mm-hmm." Damon answered.

"With a capital H?" Shane asked. "Why?"

"Same reason anyone needs a Hunter." Damon told him. "Loneliness, drinking buddy, or for golf."

"I thought you said you already had a Potential." Shane told him.

"I did, but he ended up being a potential problem." Damon told him. "And then we may have another Potential, but they're just recovering from sickness, and she lives with four vampires, so bad."

"Did you say she?" Shane asked.

"Oh, yeah." Damon answered. "The she-Potential is sure one hell of a fighter. Is it possible for a woman to be in the Brotherhood of the Five?"

"It's possible, I guess, but it's also beyond rare." Shane told him. "And there's nothing I can do to help you."

"Hmm, why don't you help us with this..." Damon trailed off, stepping in front of him. "Why are you here? What's in your little lesson plan there, Professor?"

"You think too highly of me, Damon." Shane told him. "I'm gonna go find the other judges." Shane turned away from Damon, starting to walk away. Isabella and Emma stood in front of him. "And who are you?"

Isabella smirked. "I'm Isabella Salvatore, Damon's more fun, awesome big sister."

"I'm Emma Gilbert, their, uh, 'friend." Emma told him. Emma looked at Shane with a forced edge of curiosity. "Hey, no playing favorites with Elizabeth Pierce, just because one of your witches are in the running for Miss Mystic. In fact, she might be relieved if she didn't win."

"And no pity votes for April Young, okay?" Isabella asked. "I mean, just because her dad blew up a house with a dozen people in it doesn't mean she should get a tiara. But you knew him, didn't you? Because I hear you two racked up a pretty impressive phone bill."

"If you want to know something about me, Isabella, just ask." Shane told her.

"Okay." Emma told him. "How did you convince the Pastor to kill all those people?"

"Did you just accuse me of mass murder in the middle of a high school pageant?" Shane asked.

Emma gave him a look.

Isabella and Damon smirked.

Carol was on stage, introducing the pageant. "Welcome to this season's Miss Mystic Falls." Everyone applauded. Shane stared Emma, Damon and Isabella down, walking away, drinking his champagne. Emma, Damon and Isabella watched him go. "We are so excited to showcase our most outstanding community leaders in the making."

Everyone applauded.

Emma turned to Isabella and Damon. "I like having you on my team. We are unstoppable."

Emma smirked, turning her attention back to the pageant.

Damon and Isabella walked away in one direction.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Lockwood Cellar**

Jeremy walked down the steps and into the cellar. He stopped in the doorway, looking at Stefan. "What am I doing here?"

"You have the chance to make your sister human again." Stefan told him. "Not just Morgana and Elena, but Evelyn, too. You interested?"

"You have no idea." Jeremy told him.

"Actually, I do." Stefan told him, leading the way into the cell.

Jeremy followed.

The murderer from the hospital, who Stefan had turned, was chained up.

"Who is that?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, it doesn't really matter." Stefan told him. "All that matters is that you're a vampire Hunter and he's a vampire." He pulled out a knife. "Well, almost."

Stefan opened the blade, grabbing Jeremy's wrist, cutting it, making Jeremy yell in pain. Stefan dragged him by the wrist toward the murderer, making him drink Jeremy's blood. After a few seconds, Stefan released him.

Jeremy backed away.

The murderer's eyes had changed into that of a hungry vampire.

Stefan pulled out a wooden stake, holding it out for Jeremy to take.

"What is this?" Jeremy asked. "All so I can stake him?"

"You think I want to do this, Jeremy?" Stefan asked. "Look at me. I hate this. I don't want to do this. But your sister isn't supposed to be vampire, and we need to help her. Now, he's a murderer, and he will gladly kill again. So do it, Jeremy. Kill him."

Stefan forced the stake into Jeremy's hand, walking over to the murderer. He broke the chains from the ground, picking them up, holding the murderer by the chains like a horse. He slowly walked the murderer toward Jeremy.

"Stefan, what are you doing?" Jeremy demanded. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Do it, Jeremy or I will rip the chains off for real." Stefan told him. "Do it!" Jeremy staked the murderer in the heart. Stefan dropped the chains on the floor. The murderer knelt over. Jeremy stabbed the stake through the murderer's back over and over again. "All right, enough. He's dead."

Jeremy was breathing heavily. He ripped the stake out of the murderer's back, looking at Stefan coldly.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Outside**

 **(Song:) Pompeii - Vitamin String Quartet**

Evelyn and Isabella walked across the grounds in their formal attire.

Isabella looked toward the staircase with the contestants. "You think you'd ever do that?"

"Dream on, Isabella." Evelyn told her, looking at the table with the cushion and the tiara on it. "But if I ever did and if I won, you know what my acceptance speech would be like?" She picked the tiara up, placing it on her head. "'I can't believe that I won. I just want to thank the judges for seeing past the fact that I'm a raging bitch'."

"You don't want to do that." Isabella told her. "Those girls will cut you. They have nails."

"No, they don't want to do that." Evelyn told him. "I will bite them. I have fangs." She smiled, taking the tiara off, dropping it onto the cushion on the table.

Isabella smiled.

"And everything's different now." Evelyn told him. "Elena, Caroline and are vampires. Jeremy's a Hunter. Emma's a Potential. Tyler, Rosie and Scott are hybrids. Sally, Elizabeth and Bonnie are witches. Jenna, Ric, John, Anna and mom are gone. Everything."

Isabella smiled a small, sad, nostalgic smile.

Further down the lawn, Morgana stood alone.

Sally and Scott were standing in the crowd together.

Caroline started the introductions. "Hi, everyone. I'm Caroline Forbes. As the reigning Miss Mystic Falls, it is my honor to introduce this year's Miss Mystic Court." Everyone applauded for the girls. "We begin the procession with Valerie Fell accompanied by Dylan Clark." There was a round of applause for Valerie. Valerie walked down the steps. "Next, we have Amber Wolvertine accompanied by Hector Lindsey."

There was a round of applause for Amber.

Amber walked down the steps

Matt stood next to Morgana. "Surprised you showed."

Rosie stood on the other side of Morgana. "I talked her into it."

"Oh." Matt told them in understanding. He looked at Morgana. "Have you seen Jeremy?"

"He's probably up there with the escorts." Morgana told him.

Another girl had been introduced and more applause was heard as she took the arm of her escort and they walked off together.

Matt, Morgana and Rosie looked over the escorts, trying to spot Jeremy.

He wasn't there.

"Yeah, Caroline told me to wrangle the escorts." Matt told them. "He's not here." He looked at Morgana. "Did he tell you, Elizabeth or Elena about his nightmares?"

"What nightmares?" Morgana asked.

"The ones where he kills all of you." Matt answered.

Morgana looked worried.

Rosie raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Elizabeth started to descend the staircase, in front of April, the last two girls.

Caroline introduced the next girl. "We have two last minute entries. Introducing Elizabeth Pierce, accompanied by Klaus Mikealson."

Rosie's Doppelganger Esmeralda was standing in the crowd in a formal red dress, watching her Doppelganger, smirking. She looked toward Klaus and Elizabeth.

Klaus looked at Rosie in recognition and curiosity.

Klaus stood in the escort line, smirking.

Elizabeth gave him a look, but couldn't help a smile, descending the staircase, walking toward him. "I'm gonna kill you."

Klaus took her arm in his. "Had to get your attention somehow."

"Just go before I change my mind." Elizabeth told him.

Klaus smirked, leading her toward the others.

Sally and Scott watched from the crowd, smiling and applauding.

...

Further on the lawn, Matt, Morgana and Rosie were still talking.

"I'll find him, but..." Morgana trailed off.

 **(Song Ends)**

April started to descend the stone steps in her red dress.

Matt, Morgana and Rosie looked up to her.

Rosie sighed. "April's about to get abandoned."

Matt looked at Morgana and Rosie. "I got this."

"Okay." Rosie told him.

Matt started to walk away.

"And, finally, April Young, accompanied by Jeremy Gilbert." Caroline introduced April.

April continued to walk down the steps but stopped, looking around for Jeremy.

Caroline kept a smile on her face as she looked around.

Matt walked up to where the escorts were lined up, holding out his arm for April.

Everyone applauded.

April breathed a sigh of relief, smiling a little, walking down the stairs, taking Matt's arm.

"Jeremy's running late." Matt told her.

"I guess you'll do." April told him, giggling.

Caroline looked around, worried.

Matt and April stopped next to Luke and Tory, all four of them nodding to each other.

Klaus looked at Elizabeth. "You lead."

Elizabeth smiled a small smile, nodding.

 **(Song:) Little Deschutes - Laura Veirs**

The girls and their escorts bowed to each other. They raised their right hands, circling around each other to their left, looking at each other until they were in their rightful places. They raised their left hands, circling around each other to their right, looking at each other until they were in their rightful places. They raised both of their hands, circling around each other to their left, looking at each other until they were in their rightful places. They stepped closer to each other, dancing slowly and beautifully to the song. All of the couples danced their own way, separating.

Elena stood alone in the crowd, watching the dance.

Damon looked at Elena.

Elena felt his gaze, looking toward him.

They looked at each other for a long moment.

Klaus and Elizabeth looked at each other, continuing to dance, completely serious yet relaxed and at peace, seemingly lost in each other's eyes.

Morgana pulled out her phone, still standing next to Rosie.

Elena looked toward them, walking toward them, looking at Rosie. "Sorry, but I really need to talk to Morgana, so..."

"Uh-huh." Rosie told her. "Keep being a bitch to me, Elena. See if I care."

Rosie walked away.

Elena sighed, watching her go.

Morgana looked at Elena in annoyance, calling Jeremy. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"She locked me in a room and left me with crazy hallucinations." Elena told her.

"She's sired, Elena." Morgana told her. "You talk about how you're the one who always stays by our friends' sides in their time of need, but when Tyler was sired, you turned your back on him. And now Rosie's sired, and you're turning your back on her. Maybe you don't stay by all of your friends' side in their time of need."

Elena was speechless.

Isabella saw them arguing, walking toward them.

Caroline and Liam exchanged a look, watching them.

"Hey, what's with the last minute escort change?" Isabella asked. "Where is Jeremy?"

"I'm calling him right now." Morgana told her. Damon walked up to them, standing next to Elena. "He's not picking up."

"Do the math." Damon told them "Emo teen, open bar, it's fine."

Morgana looked from Elena to Isabella. "Matt said that Jeremy's been having nightmares about killing vampires and he's been hiding it from us."

Isabella was instantly surprised and worried.

Damon shrugged it off. "Relax, I'm sure he's fine."

"I don't know." Morgana told them. "I have a bad feeling."

"If I'm not worried, you shouldn't be worried." Damon told them. Liv nodded sarcastically. "Let it go. I'll go look for him."

"Okay." Elena told him.

Damon walked away, leaving.

Isabella looked at Elena. "Okay, you go home." She looked at Morgana. "You look at the Grill. I'm gonna start asking around here."

"Maybe Damon's right." Elena told her. "Maybe he grabbed a bottle from the bar and snuck off to the woods."

"No, Damon is never right." Morgana told them. "Damon is sneaky and manipulative and rude, but he's never right. How can you see that?"

"I don't know, but why do I think that you won't hesitate to tell us?" Elena asked.

"Fine, friendtervention" Isabella told them. "I think your so called 'feelings' for Damon are really starting to cloud your judgment, and I don't like it." She looked at Elena. "And you, you know that being with Damon will hurt Stefan and Emma, but you act like you couldn't care less. Stefan and Morgana clearly have a connection, but they've been fighting it for you. Shouldn't you give them the same thing?"

Evelyn walked up to them, standing next to Isabella.

"Damon told us not to worry about Jeremy, so we're not worried about Jeremy." Elena told her.

"This is your brother, Elena, your only family left." Isabella told her. "Any other day, you'd be worried out of your freaking mind. But two words from Damon, and everything's okay?"

"Easy, Isabella." Evelyn told her. "You're making a scene."

"Wow, Isabella." Elena told her sarcastically. "Thank you for making this very difficult time so much easier."

Morgana and Elena walked off in separate directions.

Isabella looked stunned, sighing. "How did I become the bad guy?"

Evelyn turned to face Isabella. "You're not being the bad guy. You're just trying to look out for your friends."

Isabella nodded, looking sad. "But by trying to keep them from falling apart, I managed to push them away."

Evelyn held her arm toward Isabella. "Let's get you a drink. Give everyone time to calm down. Then you can try again."

Isabella nodded. "And the next time, I'll try not to be such a bitch. Emphasis on the word 'try'."

Evelyn smiled a small smile.

Isabella linked her arm with hers.

Evelyn led her away.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Inside - Parlor**

Damon was on the phone with Stefan, who was still in the Lockwood Cellar.

"Please don't tell me that you've roped Jeremy into a world of crazy." Damon told him.

"I had no choice." Stefan told him. "They need the Cure."

"Oh, right, so you can turn Elena back into the girl that is still in love with you." Damon told him.

"You know, I get why you wouldn't want to believe it Damon, but she isn't herself anymore." Stefan told him.

"Of course you would think that." Damon told him.

"This isn't just about Elena, Damon." Stefan told him. "This is about Morgana and Elizabeth."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Leave it alone, Stefan."

"Don't you get it?" Stefan asked. "Elizabeth, Morgana and Elena are vampires. Jeremy's a vampire Hunter with urges to kill his sister and friends. They need to be human."

Damon looked as if he hadn't thought about that, looking troubled.

...

 **Lockwood Cellar**

Stefan hung up on him. He looked at Jeremy.

Jeremy was examining his arm. The Mark started to spread.

Stefan walked toward him. "How far did the Mark grow?" Jeremy didn't answer. Stefan pulled out the drawing of Connor's Mark. "Show me on this drawing."

Jeremy turned to face him. "Sorry, Stefan, but I can't trust you."

"How far is it, Jeremy?" Stefan asked.

"I said I can't." Jeremy told him.

"Answer me, or I will make you answer me." Stefan told him.

"I am not telling you anything." Jeremy told him.

Stefan grabbed Jeremy, compelling him. "What does the Mark look like?"

Jeremy suddenly staked Stefan in the stomach, making him yell in pain. "I guess I can't be compelled anymore."

Jeremy released the stake from his grasp, grabbing the duffel bag. He walked out of the cellar.

Stefan fell down on the ground, clutching at the stake still in his stomach.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Outside**

 **(Song:) Falling Slowly - Vitamin String Quartet**

Klaus and Elizabeth were walking next to the pond. Klaus was carrying two glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"It's just, as their friend, I feel like I have to do something to make sure that they don't kill each other." Elizabeth told him. "Elena was with Stefan, and now she's taking Damon's side on everything. Emma was with Damon, but got close to Elijah, because of you, by the way, but Elena still listens to everything Damon says."

"So, being a vampire's changed her?" Klaus asked.

"But being a vampire only amplifies who you already are." Elizabeth told him. "It doesn't turn you into a completely different person."

Klaus smirked, looking as if he knew something she didn't. "It's very peculiar."

"What's that look for?" Elizabeth asked.

"It'll all make sense eventually." Klaus told her.

"Whatever." Elizabeth told him. "Just hurry up and find the Cure."

Elizabeth sat down on a stone bench by the pond.

Klaus placed the champagne down next to her, looking at Elizabeth. "I'm working on it."

Klaus sat next to her, starting to open the champagne bottle.

"Would you ever take it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Now, why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet?" Klaus asked. "Hmm?"

"So there's not one single moment in your whole life that you wanted to be human?" Elizabeth asked skeptically.

Klaus looked at Elizabeth, popping the cork off the champagne bottle, avoiding the question. "How about you?"

Elizabeth took a wine glass, holding it toward him. "Like I said, you suck at avoiding a topic." Klaus smiled. Elizabeth looked toward the girls in the dresses, sighing. "Back when I was on the run from you, I was supposed to be in this pageant 146 years ago. Katherine thought it would make us seem more human." Klaus looked at Elizabeth as if he already knew this. "Then I was put in the tomb before I could actually do it.."

"Life used to be a lot easier." Klaus agreed, standing, pulling a piece of paper out from inside his jacket. "Don't you miss the days of being..." He opened the paper, starting to read. "'Horse-keeper for the underprivileged' and the 'Reader to the blind'."

Elizabeth looked up in shock. "Is that my Miss Mystic application?" She stood, hitting the paper out of his hands. "Where did you get that? That should've burned!"

Klaus laughed, catching the paper, continuing to read. "'When I am chosen, I intend to redefine excellence.'" Elizabeth ran her hand through her hair in frustration, embarrassed for him to know. "Now, I'm really enjoying your use of 'when' here. It's very confident." Elizabeth looked at him, nodding, laughing sarcastically. "'And above all, I promise to aspire, inspire, and perspire...'" Elizabeth clearly didn't like this form of torment. Klaus couldn't stop laughing. "Obviously, we found a shortage of words ending in 'spire'."

Elizabeth tried to grab the paper out of his hands. "Yeah, it's very funny. I was pretending to be a 18 year old human in 1864."

Klaus pulled the paper out of her reach. "Then why does it bother you so much?"

"It's hilarious." Elizabeth told him sarcastically. Klaus held the paper out behind him, away from her, looking at Elizabeth with an expression that clearly said, try to take it from me. Elizabeth stopped trying, barely able to stop from smiling, laughing. Klaus laughed. "Seriously, how did you get that?"

"After our departure in the '20s, I couldn't rid myself of you completely." Klaus told her. "It might have slipped your mind, but I do like to have keepsakes."

Elizabeth looked at him in realization. "You came to Mystic Falls after you left to get that. I'm guessing it was in the town archives." Klaus nodded. "And you kept it with you this entire time." Klaus shrugged slightly, looking a little sheepish. "I'm not sure if that's a little creepy or incredibly sweet."

They smiled.

Elizabeth didn't even bother trying to hide the fact that she was being drawn in like she normally did, which only seemed to please Klaus more. They both sat down again.

"Though I know you're not the girl you once were way back then, it's still interesting to see every aspect there is of you." Klaus told her.

Elizabeth pressed her lips together, shaking her head. "You still suck."

Elizabeth and Klaus looked at each other, smiling.

...

 **Lawn**

Emma was sitting at a table. She saw Elizabeth and Klaus laughing together, looking at them curiously. Unlike Stefan, Isabella and Damon, she was not judging even while using her to distract him for missions. She seemed a little content at seeing Elizabeth truly happy for a little while. She looked over, seeing Shane sit down at a table with Hayley and pour her a glass of champagne.

Tyler walked through the maze of tables.

Emma saw Tyler, standing. "Oh, hey." Tyler stopped, looking at Nicola. "How do those two know each other?"

"They don't." Tyler told her. "Paranoid much?"

"The Council just got burnt to a crisp." Emma replied. "Some mysterious Hunter just blew through town, and this guy just happens to know everything about everything. Yes, paranoid."

Tyler and Emma continued to watch Hayley and Shane.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Inside**

Jeremy found an empty room, placing the duffel bag down. He took out an arm cuff that could hold stakes, placing it on his wrist. He grabbed a few stakes, placing them in his pants. He put on his jacket, walking out of the room.

...

 **Outside**

Jeremy walked through the maze of tables, clearly on a mission.

April intercepted him. "Hey, where have you been?"

"Hey, sorry, I, um, I got stuck at work." Jeremy told her.

"Jeremy, if you were too chicken to do the dance thingie then you should have just told me." April told him.

"No, no, I knew the dance." Jeremy told her. "I watched some lesson online like a hundred times."

"You did?" April asked in surprise.

Jeremy saw Shane get up from a table. "Hey, what's that Shane guy doing here?"

April turned to look toward Shane.

Shane waved.

April waved back. "He's a judge. I got Liam to talk to him about my dad. I mean, he said that he said that my dad had never seemed depressed or suicidal or anything, so..."

Jeremy spotted Morgana across the lawn talking to a girl. He continued to look at her. "Your dad?"

"Yeah, um, you know, I figured I'd explore every possibility, even the bleak ones," April told him. Jeremy still hadn't taken his eyes off Morgana. "What are you looking at?"

April looked over her shoulder to try to follow his gaze.

Jeremy looked at April.

April looked at Jeremy.

"Your dad was doing the right thing for this town." Jeremy told her. "The whole Council was. They died heroes."

Jeremy walked past her.

April watched him walk away in confusion.

...

 **Inside - Parlor**

Shane was alone in the room.

Damon walked in.

"Oh, you again." Shane told him, laughing. "I must be the least intimidating mass murderer ever."

"Well, you still never gave me a name." Damon told him. "And it's kind of urgent."

"Listen, there is no other name." Shane told him. "Look, at any given moment there are five Hunters in existence, all right? Most of them have no idea who they are or what their purpose is. It means finding more than one in a lifetime is next to impossible. Which means you hit an extremely lucky break." He walked past Damon, starting to leave the room. Damon rushed in front of Shane to stop him. Shane looked at him, chuckling. "Subtle."

"Like you didn't already know." Damon told him.

Shane tilted his head in acknowledgment. "Well..."

"You have five seconds to give me another name or you die." Damon told him.

"You know, since it's generally unwise for a vampire to seek out a Hunter, it means you're interested in the Mark." Shane told him. "It's probably because of where it leads, but here's the thing. Even if you complete the Mark and you get the map, the thing that you're looking for is sealed with a spell only three certain kind of witches can perform."

"What kind of witches?" Damon asked.

"Come on, Damon." Shane told him.

Damon grabbed Shane by the wrist, squeezing it. "I love pressure points. What kind of witches?"

"Come on." Shane told him. "You're a big boy. You can figure this one out."

Damon thought for a moment. "A Bennett witch, a Davidsons witch and whatever the hell witch line Elizabeth Pierce comes from."

"Aren't too many of any of those lying around, as I'm sure you know." Shane told him. "So, none of this matters until Sally, Elizabeth and Bonnie are in touch with their magic. And between the two of us, who do you think they trust to help them get there?" Damon released Shane from his grasp. "Five seconds are up, unless you just realized you need me alive. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a scholarship to award."

Shane walked past Damon.

...

 **Outside - Stage**

Caroline, Liam and Morgana were on stage with the rest of the Miss Mystic Court, including April and Elizabeth. Liam had an envelope in her hands. Morgana held the tiara and sash.

Caroline was speaking through the mic. "And, now, the moment you've been waiting for. Liam, would you do the honors?"

Liam walked up to the mic. "This year's Miss Mystic Falls is..." She opened the envelope. "April Young."

Everyone applauded.

April smiled, looking as if she was about to cry.

Elizabeth smiled.

April and Elizabeth embraced for a moment, pulling away.

Liam took the tiara off the cushion Morgana was holding, walking over to April.

Morgana looked out into the crowd, sighing.

Jeremy walked through the crowd.

Morgana saw him. "Jeremy."

Liam placed the tiara on April's head.

Jeremy walked off, away from the crowd.

Morgana handed Caroline the sash and cushion, quickly walking off stage.

Matt and Rosie stood together in the crowd, noticing Jeremy walking away too, watching Morgana as she followed Jeremy.

...

 **Inside - Empty Room**

Jeremy knelt to the floor, holding a stake with the Hunter's Mark.

Morgana walked into the room. "Hey, where have you been?" She looked at the stake. "What are you doing with that?" Jeremy stood up. "Put it down."

"Morgana, you're the one who started all of this,." Jeremy told her. "You and Klaus and Stefan and Rosie."

"I never wanted this, and you know that." Morgana told him.

"Connor was right." Jeremy told her. "All I can think about is killing vampires."

"You're nothing like Connor." Morgana told him.

"I want to believe that." Jeremy told her. "And I know I don't want to hurt you, but everything inside of me is telling me to drive this stake through your heart."

"Why would you say that?" Morgana asked. "It's me, Jeremy."

"And you're a vampire." Jeremy replied.

"Yeah, but I'm also your friend." Morgana told him. "So are Evelyn and Isabella ."

Jeremy looked up to Morgana. "A normal stake wouldn't kill you. Because your a original. If you die so do all of the vampires descended from your bloodline. But it has to be the white oak stake. Your death would end so much pain and death and blood..."

"Jer, don't say that." Morgana told him backing away, turning around, starting to walk for the door. Jeremy strode toward her with the stake in his hand, trying to stake her. Morgana turned around, catching his wrist, pushing him to the floor. Jeremy didn't open his eyes. Morgana just realized what she had just done. She took a surprised, shaky breath, walking over to him, kneeling at his side. "Jer, Jer, hey, Jer, wake up. Jer, please wake up."

Morgana shook Jeremy. Jeremy opened his eyes, staking her in the neck with a hidden arm cuff stake that she hadn't seen coming. Morgana gasped, unable to breathe, clutching at her neck.

Jeremy knelt down in front of Morgana, taking the white oak stake out of his jacket, raising it to finish her off.

Matt tried to stop him, standing at the door. "Jeremy!"

"Get out of here, Matt." Jeremy told him.

"Jeremy, you don't want to do this, okay?" Matt asked. "That's your friend. If you kill her, your other friends might die too. It's that stupid Mark on your arm."

"Shut up, Matt!" Jeremy told him.

"Jeremy, look at me!" Matt told him. "I'm human, and I'm telling you not to hurt her."

Jeremy hesitated, but tried to stake Morgana with the white oak stake anyway.

Stefan rushed into the room, grabbing Jeremy, pushing him against the wall. "Get him out of here, Matt."

Stefan pushed Jeremy toward Matt.

Matt grabbed him. "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

Matt pulled Jeremy out of the room.

Stefan knelt in front of Morgana, holding the white oak stake in his hand, placing it on the floor.

Morgana tried to pull the stake out of her neck, continuing to gasp for air.

"Let me do it." Stefan told her. "Let me do it, let me do it."

Stefan gently took Morgana's hands off the stake, pulling it out.

Morgana breathed a sigh of relief now that she could finally breathe, trying to catch her breath.

Stefan placed his hand on Morgana's cheek, looking at her.

Morgana looked up at him, holding his hand in her.

They looked at each other for a moment, dangerously close to kissing. Seemingly thinking of Damon and Elena, they pulled back without doing anything.

Morgana barely managed a whisper. "Thank you."

Stefan nodded. He looked at the white oak stake. "I'll find a better place to hide that thing."

Morgana chuckled a hysterical chuckle, looking up at Stefan.

Stefan looked down at Morgana.

...

 **Outside - Staircase**

Hayley and Tyler were sitting outside on the stone steps, drinking.

"Your mom parties harder than you do." Hayley told him. "Does she have the gene?"

Tyler shook his head. "Dad. What about your parents?"

"Never met them." Hayley told him. "My adopted parents found out about my wolf gene when I did. The night that I turned and tore apart their living room, they promptly kicked me out."

"You never told me how it triggered." Tyler told her.

"You mean who I killed?" Hayley asked. Tyler nodded. "Boating accident. We were drunk. I thought I wasn't."

Hayley sipped her champagne, looking away.

"So, what's with you chatting up all these old timers, huh?" Tyler asked. "My mom. That professor guy."

"That professor guy is like, thirty, and he's hot, and smart." Hayley told him, laughing.

"You know him or something?" Tyler asked.

"No, I just met him." Hayley told him. "Why?"

Tyler shook his head. "No reason."

...

 **Lawn**

Klaus and Elizabeth were walking together.

Klaus turned to face her. "I never answered your question. If I ever thought about being human. Once, I was on a trek in the Andies, and a hummingbird flew up to me. It just hovered there, staring at me, its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun. And I thought, what a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive. To be constantly on the verge of death and how satisfying every day must be that it survived. And that was the only time I thought about being human."

"You ever gonna tell me what you've been doing with Stefan?" Elizabeth asked.

Klaus sighed, nodding. "I have been using him to further Jeremy's Mark."

"By making him kill vampires?" Elizabeth asked.

Klaus nodded. "Once you knew, I knew you'd be angry."

"And that's why you waited until after this to tell me." Kaylin finished. "Well, I'm about as angry at Stefan for letting you use him as I am at you for using him."

Elizabeth looked down, turning forward, sighing, walking along.

Klaus smiled, following her.

...

 **Driveway**

Morgana walked across the yard.

Stefan followed after her. "Morgana, wait."

"I have to find Jeremy." Morgana told him. "This shouldn't be happening to him."

"Morgana, wait." Stefan told her. "It's my fault."

Stefan grabbed Morgana by her arm.

Morgana turned to face him. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm starting to think that when a Hunter kills a vampire, the urge to keep killing gets stronger." Stefan told her.

Morgana looked at him in suspicion. "Tell me that Jeremy hasn't been with you this entire time." Stefan didn't answer, looking away. "Tell me that you haven't been making him kill vampires, Stefan."

Stefan looked at Morgana. "We need the map to get to the Cure."

"The Cure means nothing if Jeremy loses his humanity enough to where he would kill all of us in a single blow." Morgana told him. "Including Klaus, which kills all of you."

"He's the only way to fix all of this." Stefan told her.

They heard Elena's voice from behind Morgana. "You mean me." Morgana and Stefan turned to see Elena. "The only way to fix me. You don't have to love me like this. This is who I am now. The old Elena died when she went off that bridge. Let her go."

Stefan was clearly hurt.

Morgana saw Damon standing several feet behind Elena.

They all looked at each other for a long moment.

Stefan walked away first, toward the house.

Morgana walked away next, walking toward her car.

Elena watched them go expressionlessly.

...

 **Inside - Foyer**

Rosie and Liam walked toward the stairs.

"So, thanks to Stefan and Klaus, Jeremy is unwillingly killing vampires." Rosie told him. "That's just great. It's also partially my fault."

"Rosie, in no way is this your fault." Liam told her. "None of this is your fault. It's Klaus'."

"And we can't kill him, 'cause if we kill him, our entire sireline dies." Rosie told him. "Which sucks more than you can imagine." She shook her head. "I don't wanna be like this, Liam. I just don't know what to do about it."

"Of course you don't." Liam told her. "Everything is so hard right now. And I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms around Rosie. Rosie smiled a small smile, holding him. "Just try to get through it. Please. If anyone can get through this, it's Rosie Lockwood."

Rosie smiled, chuckling, pulling away. "Thanks, Liam."

...

 **Gilbert House - Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy was packing a bag.

Matt walked in.

He was all in normal clothes.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked.

"I can't keep living here if I want to kill all of my friends and sister." Jeremy told them.

"They know that." Matt told him. "That's why they moved out and asked me to move in."

Jeremy looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Look, we're not one of them, Jer." Matt told him. "I'll keep an eye on you and we can keep this Hunter business in check."

"Where're Morgana and Elena gonna go?" Jeremy asked.

Matt looked at Jeremy, but didn't respond, because the answers were pretty obvious.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Foyer**

Rosie opened the door for Morgana, both of whom were still in their pageant dresses. "This about what went down earlier?"

Morgana nodded with an awkward smile. "Oh, yeah."

"Well, come on in." Rosie told her, stepping aside.

Morgana walked in.

Rosie closed the door, turning to face her.

Morgana sighed. "What happened earlier this year, and now this, and you've let let someone stay here both times..." She turned to face her. "Rosie, I think it's safe to say you're the best friend ever."

Rosie smiled. "No problem. Because you're one of the only few who hasn't turned their backs on me."

"I'll talk to the others." Morgana told her. "I'll do anything I can to make it easier."

"Morgana, there's nothing you can do." Rosie told her, shaking her head sadly.

Morgana stood in front of Rosie, placing either of her hands on her shoulders. "I will not give up on you. You're my best friend. I can't. Okay?"

Rosie smiled a small smile, nodding a barely noticeable nod. "Okay."

Morgana and Rosie smiled.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Foyer**

Emma opened the front door.

Elena was outside, carrying her luggage. She walked in the house.

Stefan and Damon walked out of the parlor. They looked at each other.

Elena looked at Emma. "I can't stay at home anymore."

Emma nodded. "Pick a room."

"Then I'll crash somewhere else." Stefan told them, walking toward the door.

"Stefan..." Emma trailed off.

Stefan nodded to Emma, walking out of the house, leaving.

Emma, Damon and Elena watched him go.

Emma gave Damon and Elena a look, closing the door, turning around, walking down the hall toward the stairs.

"Em." Damon told her.

Emma ignored him, walking upstairs, leaving Damon and Elena alone.

...

 **Young Farm**

Kim was lying on the floor of the barn, tired from transforming into a wolf so many times. "Tell me it's over, Ty. I really don't think I can do this anymore."

Tyler knelt down in front of her. "It's over. Nice work. We're one step closer to ending this."

Tyler stood, pulling out his phone to send a text to Hayley.

...

 **Whitmore College - Shane's office**

Hayley received the text from Tyler.

 **Kim broke the sire bond. Where are you?**

Hayley looked up, smiling. "We got another one."

Esmeralda walked closer, looking at Shane, Elizabeth and Hayley, smirking. "Good. Then we're almost ready."

"Why are you having us do this, Esmeralda?" Hayley asked.

Esmeralda smirked. "Because I need you all to complete some tasks for me, so I can help free my brother from captivity."

"Esmeralda's the one that had Silas locked away, but she needs him free now because of a deal she's made with a group of witches that call themselves Travelers." Shane explained.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah." Esmeralda answered. "I've already mind controlled your friends, the hybrids, to turn against Klaus, and I'll mind control Klaus to slaughter them all when the time comes, and to kill anyone else who stands in the way of completing the next sacrifice."

Elizabeth looked worried. "I want to leave Tyler and Rosie Lockwood, and Scott Jackson out of this when it all goes down."

Esmeralda looked at Hayley, tilting her head, smirking in amusement. "You have a crush on Tyler, and you see Rosie and Scott as your friends. How sweet." Hayley rolled her eyes in annoyance. "We'll talk about leaving them alive when you've broken the last one. Besides this will bring Elizabeth and Klaus closer to their miracle."

Elizabeth, Hayley and Shane looked at Esmeralda intrigued and curious.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Parlor**

Elena was sitting on the couch.

Damon walked over to her, handing her a drink.

"Thanks." Elena told him, taking a drink.

Damon sat down next to her. "I was being polite. I thought you hated whiskey."

"My brother wants to kill me and my friends." Elena told him.

"Welcome to the club." Damon told her.

Damon held his glass out to her. Elena clinked her glass against his. They both drank.

"Stefan wants to fix me, Elizabeth hates me for what I'm doing to you and Stefan, Jeremy can't live with me, and both Morgana and Isabella flat-out admitted that they don't like me this way." Elena told him. "I think it's safe to say that I'm not so great at this vampire thing."

"You want to know what I think?" Damon asked. Elena looked at him. "I don't think I've ever seen you more alive."

They looked at each other for a moment.

...

 **Forbes House - Living Room**

 **(Song:) Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran**

Caroline, Liam and Stefan were sitting together, drinking.

Caroline was still in her dress.

Stefan poured a shot for them. "Elena's right. I just-I need to let go."

"No, you're right, Stefan." Caroline told him. "It's not pretty and it's not easy, but you can't give up on her."

"Caroline, she looked me in the eye and she told me to move on." Stefan told her.

"She's lost." Caroline told him. "Okay, you and her, epic. You and Morgana, don't get me wrong, I don't like it as much. Her with Damon, ugh. God. There's something wrong with Elena."

Elizabeth and Evelyn walked into the house, still in her dress.

Stefan didn't have to look at her to know she was there. "Not now, you two."

Evelyn sighed, walking closer. "I'm not here to fight." She turned toward Caroline and Liam. She looked at the shots on the table. "Ooh, shots."

Evelyn sat down, tossing one back.

Stefan sighed, taking a shot.

Isabella looked at Stefan. "Just promise me you won't stop looking for the Cure."

"Klaus won't let him even if he wanted to." Elizabeth told them, placing her shot glass down, pouring herself another one.

"Why does he care?" Caroline asked. "He doesn't even want it."

"He wants to keep Elena human so that he can make more hybrids." Stefan answered.

Caroline sat back into her chair. "He's gonna need them. Tyler's almost got all of the unsired."

Elizabeth looked as if she just realized something. She sat forward. "Oh, my God." Caroline, Liam, Evelyn and Stefan looked at her in confusion. "Oh. My. God."

Evelyn non-verbally asked her what was going on.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Elena and Damon were still sitting on the couch. They looked at each other for a long moment. Damon smiled, kissing Elena slowly but passionately. The longer the kiss went on, the more passionate it became.

...

 **Forbes House - Living Room**

Stefan, Elizabeth, Evelyn, Caroline and Liam were talking.

Elizabeth stood. "I was trying to understand why Klaus was so intrigued by Damon and Elena. He said I would figure it out. This is what he was talking about."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked.

"Think about it." Elizabeth told them. "Every time she's had a problem, Damon's been the magic solution."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Damon and Elena were intertwined together, still kissing passionately.

...

 **Forbes House - Living Room**

Stefan, Elizabeth, Evelyn, Caroline and Liam were talking.

Elizabeth pointed at Caroline and Liam. "Today, Elena was worried about Jeremy. Who swoops in and tells her to relax? Damon. And she listens." No one seemed to understand. Elizabeth sighed. "When Elena started feeding, who said that she could only drink blood straight from the vein?"

Stefan seemed to be realizing what his sister was getting at. "Damon."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Elena rushed Damon into a wall, pushing a table aside to make room, breaking a lamp in the process.

...

 **Forbes House - Living Room**

Stefan, Elizabeth, Evelyn, Caroline and Liam were talking.

"And when she tried to drink from animals?" Elizabeth asked.

"She couldn't keep it down." Stefan answered.

"And blood bags?" Elizabeth asked.

Evelyn appeared to be thinking. "Same thing."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Elena had Damon pushed against the wall. They continued to kiss. Elena ripped Damon's shirt open.

...

 **Forbes House - Living Room**

Stefan, Elizabeth, Evelyn, Caroline and Liam were talking.

"Name one vampire in the history of vampires who couldn't drink blood from a blood bag." Elizabeth told them. "Damon said she couldn't, so she couldn't."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Damon rushed Elena into the wall next to the fireplace, continuing to kiss her. He was holding her leg up to his waist. Elena grabbed hold to the wall.

...

 **Forbes House - Living Room**

Stefan, Elizabeth, Evelyn, Caroline and Liam were talking.

"Damon likes the red dress, Elena likes the red dress." Evelyn added.

"Damon says kill Connor, she try's to kill Connor." Stefan agreed.

"What if it's possible?" Elizabeth asked. "Damon's blood her a vampire, right? It's rare, but it happens." She sat down. "What if this is really happening?"

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Damon and Elena were still making out.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Forbes House - Living Room**

Stefan, Elizabeth, Evelyn, Caroline and Liam were talking.

Stefan leaned forward. "Elena is sired to Damon."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Damon's Room**

Elena and Damon were now in Damon's bed with only their undergarments on. Elena was straddling Damon, pushing him on the bed. She kissed him. Damon rolled over her, kissing down her neck and chest. They sat up, continuing to kiss.


	9. We'll Always Have Bourbon Street

**Day One**

 **Morning - Salvatore Boarding House - Damon's Room**

 **(Song:) Eyes On Fire - Blue Foundation**

Damon was laying in bed asleep, waking up. He saw that Elena wasn't beside him, raising his head, looking around. "Elena?"

Elena walked out of the bathroom. She had Damon's shirt over her black lingerie. She walked back over to the bed. "Hey."

"Hey." Damon told her. Elena jumped into bed beside him. "Thought you might've left."

"No I don't have to be at school for..." Elena trailed off, holding her wrist up and looking at it as if there was a watch, which, of course, there wasn't. "At least twenty minutes ago." Elena and Damon kissed each other, pulling away. Damon was playing with her hair, seemingly content. "What's that face?"

"What face?" Damon asked, smiling.

"That face." Elena told him.

"I'm happy." Damon told her, smiling.

Elena smiled, kissing him sweetly. She rolled over him, lifting his chin with one finger as they continued to kiss.

...

 **Forbes House - Living Room**

Stefan, Elizabeth, Evelyn, Caroline and Liam were talking.

"This is a disaster." Liam told them.

"Look, we don't know anything for sure." Stefan told then.

"Yes, we do." Evelyn told him. "Elena is sired to Damon. Which means her one singular burning desire is to make him happy, just like Klaus and his hybrids."

"No, it's not." Stefan told her. "A vampire sired to another vampire is one in a million."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Damon's Room**

Elena kissed down Damon's chest.

Damon seemed to enjoy it.

Elena looked up at Damon.

 **Forbes House - Living Room**

Stefan, Elizabeth, Evelyn, Caroline and Liam were talking.

"We already know it's affecting her." Elizabeth told them. "She's become Damon's lapdogs." Stefan gave her a look, raising his eyebrows. "It's true. Everything he says, she agrees with. Everything he asks her to do... they do."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Damon's Room**

Damon and Elena continued to kiss. Damon rolled over her, kissing Elena's stomach and proceeded to kiss her up her chest.

...

 **Forbes House - Living Room**

Stefan, Elizabeth, Evelyn, Caroline and Liam were talking.

"We need to do something." Caroline told them, pulling out her phone to call someone.

"Wait, no, hold on, Caroline." Elizabeth told her, taking the phone. "This isn't gossip. You can't just drop this on them before we know what's happening for sure."

"I need to talk to Tyler, okay?" Caroline asked. "Maybe he'll know what to do."

"All right, talk to Tyler, but please don't tell anyone else." Stefan told them. "If this is true, then it may have influence on Elena's every action and emotion since she's become a vampire."

Liam nodded understandingly.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Damon's Room**

Elena and Damon were still kissing.

Damon kissed her neck.

Elena dug her nails into his back. She dug into his back so hard he began to bleed. He paused for a moment, but began to kiss her neck again.

Damon's back healed.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Young Farm - Barn**

A male hybrid was chained up.

Hayley, Tyler, Derek, Scott and Kim were all nearby, watching as he transformed into a wolf.

The hybrid screamed in pain. "Please, no more, I can't."

"Yes, you can, Adrian." Scott told him. "Block out the pain."

Adrian continued to scream in pain

"That's enough." Kim told them, walking closer to Adrian. "This is torture."

"Kim, stop." Derek told her. "He needs to finish."

"Not today, he doesn't." Kim told them, unchaining Adrian.

"Yes, today." Hayley told her.

"They're right." Tyler told them. "The bond isn't broken until he doesn't feel the pain of transformation anymore. If we want to get back at Klaus for everything he's done to us, Adrian has to keep turning."

"He doesn't have to do anything." Kim told them. "Isn't that the point of breaking the sire bond? Free will?" Hayley, Tyler, Derek and Scott exchanged a look. Kim looked at Adrian. "Let's go, Adrian."

Kim helped Adrian out of the barn.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Parlor**

Emma walked into the room, looking at the table Elena had pushed over the night before in confused annoyance. She walked closer, kneeling to the floor to pick up the shattered pieces of the lamp, holding up one to see.

...

 **Hallway**

Damon and Elena walked down the stairs together and through the hallway. Elena's hair was in a messy bun.

"Bag?" Damon asked.

"I got it." Elena told him, grabbing her bag from an end table.

"Scarf." Damon told her, taking a scarf, wrapping it around her neck.

"What?" Elena asked. Damon pulled her closer. "Oh!" Damon pulled her into a kiss. "Mm. Hmm." Damon pulled away, kissing her again. "Listen, Damon, we-"

"No." Damon cut her off. "No, no no. Don't ruin it."

Damon placed a finger to her lips.

Elena pushed his hand out of the way, smiling. "You didn't even know what I was gonna say."

"Well, I'm assuming it starts with, 'What are we?'" Damon told her. "And then ends with, 'Going to tell Stefan and Emma?'"

"They should know." Elena told him.

"I know they should know." Damon told her. "I just don't know when they should know it."

"Well, they know that something is going on between us." Elena told him. "I mean, it's the reason that Stefan and I and you and Emma broke up."

"Yeah, but can't we just let ourselves enjoy one secret, selfish day before we destroy theirs?" Damon asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't-" Elena started.

"No, Elena." Damon told her. "This is our time. It's never been right before but it is right now. Just one day? One day?"

Damon held up one finger, looking at her with pleading, puppy dog eyes.

Elena smiled. "Okay, one day."

"Yes!" Damon cheered silently.

They smiled.

...

 **Foyer**

Elena and Damon opened the front door to find Stefan, Elizabeth and Isabella walking up.

The tension in the air was so thick you could practically taste it.

"Hey." Elena told them.

"Hey." Stefan told them.

There was a very awkward moment of silence.

"See you in history?" Elena asked.

"Yeah." Stefan answered.

Elena nodded, walking past them, avoiding Stefan's gaze.

Stefan, Elizabeth and Isabella walked in the house.

"Hey." Damon told them.

"Hey." Isabella told them.

Emma walked into the room, pointing behind her into the parlor. "Whoever broke the lamp owes me a new one."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "Lamp?"

Damon closed the door, looking at them. "There was a fight."

Emma raised her eyebrows questioningly at Damon.

Damon didn't respond to Emma's gaze.

Stefan looked from Elizabeth to them. "Listen, we need to talk."

...

 **Living Room**

Stefan and Elizabeth sat on one couch as they told them everything.

Emma, Isabella and Damon sat across from them.

"Sired?" Damon asked skeptically. "Really, guys? That is the most pathetic nonsense I've ever heard come out of your mouths, and you've both said some crap in your day."

"It was your blood that turned her, right?" Elizabeth asked. "I mean, she's been different from day one because of you. You can't deny that."

"Sure I can." Damon told her. "I finally got Elena to a good place about being a vampire. You five idiots can't stand that she's happy because of me."

"That is not my reason, and you know that." Elizabeth told him.

"No, your reason is probably because you're tired of them wedging themselves between us, and just looking for something to blame it on." Damon told her.

Emma grew tired of the drama, playing peace keeper. "All right. You know what? I've got an idea to put the flames of this fight out real quick."

"And how's that?" Isabella asked.

Emma looked at Damon. "Just prove them wrong. Tell Elena it's okay to drink from a blood bag."

"She can't." Damon told her. "Her weird Doppelganger twin body rejected the blood from the bag."

"Right, because you told her to." Stefan told him. "You said she had to drink warm human blood straight from the vein. She almost died to make you happy."

Damon still looked skeptical.

Isabella sighed. "Look, just ask her to drink from a blood bag. Make sure you'll tell her how happy you'll be if it works."

"Emma sighed. "And if they're wrong, I'll make sure that they will be the first to apologize."

"You will?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I will." Emma answered.

Damon looked at Emma for a moment, nodding, agreeing with her. He looked at Stefan and Elizabeth. "When her body rejects this blood, which it will, your apology better be epic."

Damon stood, walking away, leaving.

Stefan, Isabella, Elizabeth and Emma exchanged a look.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Caroline, Bonnie, Evelyn and Morgana stood together in the hall.

Elena walked closer.

"Elena, hey." Bonnie told her. She looked between Elena and Morgana. "Is everything okay with you two?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Elena asked.

"Well, Liam told me that you guys had to move out to stay away from Jeremy." Bonnie answered.

"Matt is staying with him at the house right now to make sure his Hunter stuff stays in control." Morgana told them. "He's okay."

"Are you?" Caroline asked. "I mean, Jeremy tried to kill you." She looked at Elena. "And clearly, they don't have a flat iron at hotel Salvatore."

Evelyn giggled.

"Oh, I was in a rush." Elena told them, reaching up to her hair. "I mean... Look, do you girls have any plans tonight? I'm in desperate need of some girl talk."

Elena took her hair out of the bun.

"I'm in." Bonnie told them. "If Tory and Lindsey can come, too. Shane taught us some small spells we've been wanting to try."

"Oh, Creepy Professor Guy is just Shane now." Morgana told her.

"He's not creepy." Bonnie told her.

"We're not judging." Evelyn told her.

"I am." Caroline told her.

"Don't listen to them." Evelyn told her.

Elena smiled. "And, yeah, Lizzie and Sal can come, too."

"I would ask if Rosie could come, but I think that I already know the answer to that." Morgana told her.

Elena didn't answer.

Morgana scoffed quietly, shaking her head.

Bonnie took a breath. "That reminds me, I have to talk to her."

"So, girls' night?" Elena asked. "Evelyn said that we can have the party at her house. We can raid the Zhu wine cellar." Damon was further down the hall, nodding for Elena to follow him. "I'll see you in a bit."

Elena walked away.

Morgana, Evelyn, Bonnie and Caroline turned to watch her go.

...

 **Classroom**

Elena and Damon were standing alone in the dim-lit classroom.

"You being here makes your selfish, secret day a little difficult, don't you think?" Elena asked, putting her arms around Damon.

Damon pulled away, taking out a blood bag. "Forgot your lunch."

"I can't." Elena told him. "You know I can't."

"Well, last time you tried it, the circumstances were less optimal, and I think maybe you should just give it another try, see if it works." Damon told her. "I really think it will." Elena looked at him. "Please... for me?" Damon handed Elena the blood bag. Elena opened it, putting it in her mouth, beginning to drink it. Damon looked at her while she drank it with concern. Elena looked up at him. "You okay?"

Elena took the tube out her mouth. "Mm, I'm fine. It tastes like blood. Last time, it was like hot garbage."

Elena continued to drink.

"You sure you're okay?" Damon asked.

Elena nodded, pulling the tube out of her mouth. "I'm better than okay. I mean, maybe last time, it was a bad batch or something. I can't believe this, Damon. I don't have to hurt people anymore." She smiled. Damon looked numb. Elena wrapped her arms around Damon, pulling away. "I have to get to class. Thank you."

Elena walked out of the room.

Damon still had the hard expression.

...

 **Whitmore College - Shane's office**

Hayley and Elizabeth were rummaging around his office, looking for something. Esmeralda was watching them in amusement. Shane walked in.

"Trespassing, breaking and entering all before noon?" Esmeralda asked sarcastically. "Man, werewolves and witches are mastermind thieves and spies."

"Having trouble breaking Adrian." Hayley told them.

"Don't worry about it." Esmeralda told her. "You already got the twelve hybrids I need, with one to spare. You already explained why we can't use Rosie Lockwood."

"We have eleven." Elizabeth corrected, walking around the desk, turning to face Esmeralda. "I told you, Rosie's cousin, Tyler, and Scott Jackson aren't part of the deal."

Esmeralda rolled her eyes. "Well, now there's eleven hybrids." She turned on Hayley menacingly, using mind control on her. "You will deliver me twelve without loyalties to Klaus, or your friends Luke and Tyler become fair game. And if you don't, I will take your mind and break it like a twig and drive you into insanity. It's something I'm very good at doing, like it has been done to me. Do you understand me, Hayley?"

Hayley was deeply affected by Rosalita's mind control, nodding. She looked at Shane. "You haven't held up your end of the bargain."

"Right." Shane told her, reaching into his coat, pulling out a flash drive. "This is everything you and Elizabeth always wanted to know about your biological parents. And it's encoded in case you're thinking of the smash and grab. Just bring us twelve unsired hybrids and it's yours."

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Rosie was at her locker, putting books inside.

Bonnie stood next to her. "Hey."

"So one of my friends other than Matt, Liam and Morgana are actually trying to talk to me." Rosie told her sarcastically. "It's been a while."

"That's actually why I'm talking to you." Bonnie told her. "It's not fair what's happening to you."

"Gee, you think?" Rosie asked.

"Listen, there's a party at Evelyn's House, just us girls." Bonnie told her. "Girl talk, trying to get close again. I want you to come. Morgana wants you to come."

"Well, since the fact that I was a sired little bitch who couldn't break her own sire bond because of some stupid rule from Klaus got out, everybody's been turning their back on me, including my cousin and my best friends." Rosie told her, closing her locker. "So, thanks, but I'm gonna pass."

Rosie tried to walk away from her.

Bonnie turned after Rosie, grabbing her wrist, turning her to face her, placing a bag of herbs in her hand. "Take these."

Rosie looked the herbs cautiously. "Stoner tea?"

"Spirit tea." Bonnie corrected. "It opens up your chi, or whatever, but it helps you tap into the inner you."

"Meaning...?" Rosie trailed off.

"Meaning it might give you control back over your own thoughts and actions, even just for a little while." Bonnie answered.

Rosie looked from the bag in her hand to Bonnie. "Why would you give these to me?"

"Because you're right." Bonnie told her. "You're losing everyone because of Klaus, so I'd figured that even if you had a little control over yourself even for a little while, it could make everything that much better."

Rosie raised her eyebrows, shaking her head. "The high won't last long enough for me to transform, if that's what you mean."

Bonnie shook her head. "It's not."

Rosie bit her lip, starting to back away. "Thanks, Bon. Maybe I shouldn't doubt everyone."

Bonnie gave her a small smile.

Rosie smiled, turning around, walking away.

...

 **Another Hallway**

Sally was at her locker, closing it to reveal Scott standing behind it.

Scott was leaning against the lockers next to her. "After school?"

"Nope, I think I got something planned." Sally told him, turning to lean against the locker behind her.

"Oh, you think you got something planned." Scott repeated. Sally smirked. "Okay, how about tomorrow?"

"Busy." Sally told him. Scott tilted his head, unconvinced. "What? Didn't you hear? I got the job."

Sally tapped the locker once, pushing away from it, starting to walk away.

"Oh, so you'd rather work a shift at the Grill then hang out with me?" Scott asked, pushing away from the lockers. following her.

Sally smirked, looking up. "You see, that's the thing with you, Scott." She turned to face him, still backing away, acting completely nonchalant. "Hanging out and ' _hanging out_ '..." She shook her head. "There's not much of a difference."

"Ouch." Scott told her. Sally smirked, shaking her head, starting to turn around and walk away. Scott caught her wrist. "Tonight."

Sally turned toward him, barely containing a smile.

Evelyn stood on one side of her.

Evelyn put an arm around Sally's shoulders. "Sorry, Romeo, time to put on the brakes. Tonight's girls' night, and you're not invited."

Scott smirked, taking a step back.

Evelyn smiled, turning around, walking away.

Sally shrugged. "Told you I had something planned."

Scott nodded sarcastically.

Sally smirked, turning around, following Lindsey and Liv.

Scott watched her go, smirking, turning around, walking away.

Further down the hall, Caroline was leaning against the lockers, on the phone, watching Scott turn around and walk away from the girls in the opposite direction, smiling a small smile, but talked to the person on the other line of the phone. "I talked to Tyler."

Stefan's voice was on the other line. "And?"

"The sire bond exists because the hybrids are grateful to Klaus for relieving them from the pain of having to wolf out every full moon, and that's why they have to turn until they're not ruled by the pain anymore." Caroline told him.

Stefan was in the Salvatore Boarding House. "Right, but Elena isn't a werewolf, so what's the vampire equivalent?"

"Well, that's the problem." Caroline told him. "There isn't one."

Stefan didn't respond. He seemed upset that there was no way to fix the problems. He hung up without saying goodbye.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Damon was rummaging through old papers.

Emma walked in.

Isabella was watching him in curiosity. "What are you doing?"

"Elena is sired." Damon told them. The next time he spoke, his voice was louder. "You were right. I was wrong. Happy?"

Emma turned her head to see Stefan standing in the doorway.

"No, I'm not happy." Isabella told him. "But what are we gonna do about it?"

"Well, I'm working on it." Damon told them. "Here." He held a picture up for Stefan to see. "Remember that?"

Stefan took the picture from Damon, looking at it. "New Orleans."

"1942, to be exact." Damon told them.

Emma sat down. "What was in New Orleans in 1942?"

"Other than bourbon and beads..." Damon trailed off, looking toward Stefan. "Me and Stefan."

Isabella looked down, looking as if she knew something they didn't know.

"Oh, yeah." Stefan told them. Emma looked at a black hat from the '40s meant for a woman, taking it out of the box, setting it on her head. The rim was long enough to cover her eyeline of the ceiling. Damon narrowed his eyes at the hat in recognition, looking at Isabella. Isabella turned away, letting her arms swing at her sides lightly. Stefan looked at Damon. "What was the name of that girl you used to hang out with?"

"That was no ordinary girl." Damon told them. "That was Charlotte."

...

 **Flashback 1 - 1942**

 **Night - New Orleans Bar**

 **(Song:) It Don't Mean a Thing - Duke Ellington & Ivie Anderson**

Jazz music was playing and a man was singing.

A girl with brunette hair, presumably Charlotte, was entering a bar.

Damon: (voice over) "She was crazy about me from the minute we met. So, of course, when she asked me to turn her, I did."

Charlotte took a seat next to Damon, smiling.

"Hi." Damon told her.

"Hi." Charlotte told him.

"So, did you decide who you would like to have for dinner tonight?" Damon asked.

Charlotte turned toward the singing man, pointing at him. "Him. He looks tasty."

"That's a very fine choice, Miss Charlotte." Damon told her. "I will go set that up. Now, if anyone tries to touch my drink, you show them no mercy, okay?"

Charlotte nodded.

Damon walked away, talking to the man.

 **(Song Ends)**

A sailor walked up to the bar, accidentally pushing Damon's drink over, spilling it everywhere.

Charlotte stood defensively. "You spilled my man's drink."

"Sorry." The sailor told her, flashing her a smile. "It's crowded in here."

"That's no excuse." Charlotte told him.

"Hey, take it easy, lady." The sailor told her.

"I'm not gonna take it easy." Charlotte told him.

"What?" The sailor asked.

Charlotte snapped the sailor's neck, killing him

Damon, who saw the entire thing, grabbed the sailor, sitting him upright, making it look as if he was still alive, looking around to make sure no one was paying attention. "What did you do?"

"He touched your drink." Charlotte told him. "You said show no mercy. I thought you'd be happy."

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

The Salvatores and Emma were talking.

"That was my first clue." Damon told them.

Emma was still wearing the black hat. "She was sired to you. And I can only assumed you took full advantage of that until you got bored of her, right?"

"More like when she went all 'Fatal Attraction' on me." Damon told her. "Then I had to make a clean break."

"How'd you do that?" Isabella asked.

Damon found the paper he had been looking for. "Ah, here."

Damon handed it to Stefan.

Stefan took it, reading.

 **Valarie Lamarche, 920 Dauphine St.**

"Who's Valarie Lamarche?" Stefan asked.

"The witch that I found to help me break little Charlotte's sire bond." Damon answered, taking a swig of his drink. Stefan looked at him curiously. Damon stood. "Pack your bags. We're going to Bourbon Street."

Damon walked away, out of the room.

Emma rolled her eyes, turning around, looking at Isabella and Stefan, tilting her head.

Stefan shook his head, turning after him, following, leaving Isabella and Emma alone.

Emma looked at Isabella. "You guys can go if you want."

"Uh-uh." Isabella told her. "No. The only time you ever left Mystic Falls was to look for Elizabeth when I was a homicidal bitch on a summer vacation with a psychotic hybrid." She took the black 1940s hat off of Emma's head, smiling. "You and I are going to New Orleans."

Isabella took her hand, holding her other arm out above the box, letting the hat fall onto the box, leading the way out of the room.

...

 **Dusk - Evelyn's House - Living Room**

 **(Song:) Take It Back - Junior Prom**

Caroline, Evelyn and Bonnie sat on one couch.

Morgana and Elizabeth sat together on the couch across from them. Sally stood behind their couch.

Elena walked into the room with a wooden crate, setting it down, standing next to Sally. She held a bottle of wine toward Bonnie. "One for you." Bonnie took it. Elena held a bottle of wine toward Caroline. "One for you." Caroline took it. Elena held a bottle of wine toward Morgana. "One for you." Morgana took it. Elena held a bottle toward Evelyn. "One for you." Evelyn took it. Elena held a bottle of wine toward Elizabeth. "One for you."

Elizabeth took it. "Ooh."

"I'm assuming this is for Caroline or Evelyn or Elizabeth or Morgana." Sally told them, holding up a blood bag.

Morgana reached out for it.

Elena took it before she could. "Actually, it's for me."

Evelyn , Bonnie, and Sally exchanged a look, surprised.

"I thought-" Sally started.

"Oh." Bonnie told her. "Are you saying that-?"

Elena took a drink from the blood bag easily. "Thanks to Damon, I am now a functional dysfunctional vampire."

"That's amazing." Eliza told her, smiling.

"What do you mean, 'thanks to Damon'?" Caroline asked.

"Well, he suggested that I try it again." Elena answered. "So I did, and it worked." Caroline, Elizabeth and Evelyn exchanged a knowing look. "No more snatch, eat, erase."

Elena walked around the couch.

"So, where is my least favorite Salvatore?" Caroline asked.

Elena sat on the other side of Elizabeth, holding up her phone to read a text. "'Out with Stef, Izzy and Em for the night. Don't wait up.'"

Morgana looked around Elizabeth to look at Elena. "So, you guys exchange check-in texts now? What else do you do?"

 **(Song Ends)**

Elena looked around Elizabeth to look at Morgana. "I know how much this might hurt right now, but he kind of just changed my life. Would you mind laying off on all the hate?"

Elizabeth sat forward, speaking up to break the tension between them. "Okay, new girls' night rule. No boy talk, yeah?"

"Plus, why talk when we have this?" Bonnie asked, holding up a bag of black herbs.

Caroline let her hand fall to the side, tilting her head straight. "Is that stoner tea?"

"It's spirit tea." Bonnie corrected. "I gave some to Rosie to experiment. If it gives her freedom for just a few hours, then that's one step closer to a not-so-horrible life."

Caroline didn't look convinced.

"Come on, it's not drugs." Sally told her. "Shane is helping us do natural magic without having to access the spirits."

"Mm-hmm." Caroline hummed sarcastically.

"Don't judge." Elizabeth told her.

Caroline looked from Bonnie and Sally to Elizabeth.

Bonnie and Sally gave her straight-faced looks.

Elizabeth tilted her head forward, raising her eyebrows.

"Okay, fine." Caroline told them. "I hereby vow not to be judgmental for the rest of the evening." She looked from the witches to Morgana and Elena. "Even if you five are potentially ruining your lives as I stand idly by, it is your choice."

Elizabeth walked around the couch, holding up her wine bottle, facing the door instead either of the couches. "I'll drink to that." Caroline, Evelyn, Bonnie and Sally held up their wine bottles to touch Elizabeth's on one side of her. Morgana held up her wine bottle to touch Elizabeth's on the other side. Elena held up her blood bag to touch them. "Cheers."

They drank.

Elizabeth laughed, falling back into the chair behind her.

...

 **New Orleans, Louisiana**

 **The French Quarter**

 **(Song:) Stop Breaking Down - TVD NOLA Band**

The sun was almost set, allowing an orange-ish glow to light the streets of New Orleans.

People were partying in streets to the jazz music playing loudly.

Isabella, Emma, Stefan and Damon walked through the crowd, looking at their surroundings.

A man started dancing past Isabella, turning toward her as he danced past. Isabella smiled, dancing until he went away, turning her body to watch him go.

Isabella smiled, finishing the spin to face forward. "Ah, the city is the same. Just brighter."

"When were you here?" Damon asked.

Isabella hesitated, shaking her head. "Been to too many places too many times, brother. It all sort of blurs." Stefan looked at her knowingly. Isabella looked at him. "What about you, Mr. Know It All? Have you been back here since '42?"

"Nope." Stefan answered. "Not since I shipped off to join the war effort and Damon didn't."

"Somebody had to entertain the ladies who had been left by their menfolk." Damon told them.

"I'm guessing that there is a story lying in there somewhere." Emma told them.

"You're skipping to the last page." Damon told her. Emma shrugged. Damon's cellphone chimed. He took it out to look at the text. "Hey, good news. Elena is at Evelyn's house with the girls where she can't get in trouble. Told her to have fun."

Emma turned to face him. "Yeah, you told her so she does, right?"

 **(Song Ends)**

Damon scoffed, walking past them. "Sire bond is not that literal, Emma."

Stefan turned to face him. "Really? Name one thing that you've asked her to do that you haven't gotten, huh?"

Damon turned to face him. "You know what I haven't gotten? Blame, guilt. I get it, Stefan. I get that you're pissed that Elena dumped you because she has feelings for me. Bet you blame the sire bond for that, too."

"Yeah." Stefan answered. "You know what? I absolutely do."

"Why?" Damon asked. "Because it's impossible to think she could have feelings for me?"

"No, because it's impossible for her to be so blind that she doesn't see how wrong you are for her." Stefan told him, walking toward him until he was standing in his face.

"One more fight about Emma, Morgana and Elena, I'm banging your heads together and I will find out how to break the sire bonds myself." Isabella told them.

Damon nodded, turning around, walking away.

Isabella turned to Stefan, hitting him on the back of the head, nodding in the direction Damon was walking away.

"Do I have to?" Stefan asked.

Emma gave him a look, nodding to Damon.

Stefan sighed, looking after Damon. "Hey, wait, Damon, I'm sorry."

Damon turned to face Stefan. "What'd you say?"

...

 **Flashback 2 - 1942**

 **New Orleans Bar**

 **(Song:) So, What Do You Say - PJ Parker**

Lexi Branson and Stefan were walking through the bar, looking for Damon.

Stefan led the way. "'I'm sorry, I blamed you for my bloodlust and for me becoming a Ripper. It wasn't your fault.'" He looked over his shoulder to look at Lexi. "Do I really have to say it wasn't his fault, Lexi?"

"Yes, keep going." Lexi told him, circling around, standing in front of him.

"'You're the only brother I have and I hope that we can be friends again'." Stefan went on.

"And..." Lexi trailed off.

"'I'm sorry, Isabella'." Stefan went on. "'What we did to you was too much for any one person to handle. There is no apology that would explain how guilty I feel and how sorry I am.'"

"Perfect." Lexi told him.

"Are you even sure Isabella's in New Orleans?" Stefan asked.

"The last time I checked, yes." Lexi answered. "But if she sees either one of her brothers darker than they should be, she will not stay for long. She will just leave. You know she will. Now, just remember we're here to talk to Damon, not to yell, not to drudge up the past and most definitely not to pick a fight. We are here to apologize to Isabella and hope she will see the good part of you again and she will forgive you."

"That's the real trick, isn't it?" Stefan asked.

"You've spent the last twenty years turning your life around." Lexi told him. "It's time to make nice with your brother and sister."

Stefan and Lexi turned their heads, finding Damon sitting at the bar.

Stefan walked toward him.

Damon was bobbing his head to the music.

Stefan tapped his shoulder.

Damon turned, surprised to see that it was Stefan. "You look like a guy I used to know."

"Hello, Damon." Stefan told him.

"Come to put a stake in my heart?" Damon asked, tapping his chest.

"More like bury the hatchet." Stefan told him, holding his hand out for Damon to shake.

Damon looked at Stefan's hand for a moment. He looked at his brother. They both smiled. Damon shook his hand, wrapping his arms around Stefan.

...

 **Later**

Lexi, Stefan and Damon were all sitting at the bar.

"Egypt." Damon told him, laughing. "Finally gonna get to see the pyramids."

"Oh, I doubt I'll be doing much sightseeing." Stefan told him. "Driving an ambulance through the front lines. But yeah, yeah, Egypt."

"Think they have room for another driver?" Damon asked. Stefan looked surprised. "I could handle some war, if it meant spending quality time with my little brother."

Lexi took a sip of her drink, not happy at Damon's words.

"Tell you what, I'll talk to my C.O.." Stefan told him, taking a sip of his drink, standing. "I'm gonna get us another round."

Stefan walked off, waving the bartender over.

Lexi stood, leaning in close to Damon. "You're not going."

"I don't like you." Damon told her.

"In 1912, you pressured Stefan to drink human blood." Lexi told him. "He's been trying to put his Ripper days behind him, but he needs to see death and blood and deal with them as part of life. He needs balance, restraint."

"What makes you think I'm not balanced and restrained?" Damon asked.

"The fact that you never have been." Lexi answered. "You think of what you want, first, second and third. Stefan is better off alone than in your company."

"Well, I beg to differ." Damon told her.

Stefan walked closer.

Lexi smiled.

"To the Salvatore brothers in Egypt!" Stefan cheered.

Stefan and Damon clinked glasses. "Cheers."

Stefan and Lexi clinked glasses.

Lexi drank, looking at Damon.

Damon looked behind them.

 **(Song Ends)**

Charlotte walked closer with a victim in hand. "Damon." Damon looked alarmed. Stefan looked at Charlotte. "Did you forget you were supposed to meet us for dinner?"

"Sorry, I lost track of time." Damon told her.

"I brought you leftovers." Charlotte told him.

A glass suddenly slid down the bar with vampire force and speed behind it, sliding into Stefan's drink, both glasses falling onto his lap and spilling everywhere.

"Oh, God." Stefan told them, standing.

"Go." Lexi told him. Stefan looked at her. "Go!"

Damon stood, walking around them to Charlotte, taking the girl from her arms, looking toward the direction the sliding glass had come from.

A blonde girl and dark haired girl were walking away, The dark haired girls face hidden by the same black hat that Emma had been wearing.

Stefan looked at the blood on the victim, but seeing his drenched clothes, turned around, walking away before things got out of control.

Lexi turned to Damon before leaving, looking from Charlotte to Damon. "She's better off without you, too."

Lexi walked out of the bar.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - The French Quarter**

The Salvatores and Emma continued to walk down the streets.

"I apologize, all right?" Stefan asked. "As much as I hate these sire bond things, I shouldn't take it out on you. It's not really your fault."

"Well, don't get all warm and fuzzy on me yet." Damon told them. All of them stopped in front of an apartment. "It's where the witch lived."

"What?" Emma asked. "You weren't expecting to find the same exact witch in the same place?"

"No." Damon answered. "But since I couldn't remember where the store was, figured it'd give us a start."

"Maybe there's another place to start." Isabella told him. "You think Charlotte might be in New Orleans?"

"Yeah, maybe." Damon answered.

"Where was the last place you saw her?" Emma asked.

"Corner of Bourbon and Dumaine." Damon answered. "Kind of told her to count every brick in every building in New Orleans, and I'd meet her at the corner." He paused. "I was gone by morning."

Isabella gave him a look of exasperation.

Emma nodded sarcastically, turning around, walking away.

"Where you going?" Isabella asked.

Emma turned to face them, still backing away. "Corner of Bourbon and Dumaine. See how literal the sire bond is."

Emma turned around, leading the way.

Isabella, Damon, and Stefan exchanged a look, following her.

...

 **Night**

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) The Mall - Fort Lean**

Esmeralda was in the Grill by the door, looking toward where Kim and Adrian were playing pool at the table. She looked toward the table where Tyler, Scott and Derek were sitting at together, smirking, watching them as they watched Kim and Adrian, easily getting into their heads from the place where she was by the door, making Scott and Derek say what she wanted them to say to Tyler, creating a whole illusion for the three of the boys.

"They are gonna get us all killed and we are just sitting here." Derek told them.

"Kim is right." Tyler told them. "The point of breaking the sire bond is being free. They don't have to listen to me."

"Yes, they do, Ty." Scott told him. "You can make them. Hybrids are werewolves first. Wolves run in packs and every pack needs an Alpha, or they end up challenging each other for dominance. Kim is challenging your position as Alpha. You need to put her in her place. Now."

"Why me?" Tyler asked.

"You were the first turned, you were the first to break the sire bond, and now you're helping us, too." Scott told him. "The only person you can't do that for is Rosie because someone will end up killed."

Tyler shook his head as if he didn't know what to do, sighing.

Esmeralda was getting annoyed because Tyler wasn't taking the bait of her mind control on the two other boys, continuing to use her mind control on Scott, Derek and Tyler.

"Listen, the faster we can get the hybrids unsired, the faster we can take Klaus down, and the closer Rosie is to her own freedom." Derek told him.

"We know you're not just doing this for the hybrids." Scott told him. "You're doing this for Rosie. So do it for your cousin."

Tyler nodded, standing, walking toward the pool table.

Esmeralda watched him walk toward Kim and Adrian.

Adrian shot the cue ball at the black eight ball.

Tyler put his hand out, grabbing the ball before it could roll into the pocket.

Adrian raised his head to look at him.

 **(Song Ends)**

"Long day tomorrow, Adrian." Tyler told him. "You want it to go better than today, you need to get some rest."

Scott and Derek watched them.

Kim walked closer to Tyler. "Who do you think you are?"

"The guy telling you to call it a night." Tyler told them. Kim walked over to Tyler. They started each other down. Kim grabbed a pool stick, trying to attack Tyler with it. Tyler caught the stick before it could hit him. "This could get a lot uglier right now, but I'm not gonna let it. Challenge me again, this conversation will end differently. You understand?"

"Fine." Kim told him. "Whatever you say."

"Finish your drink and get Adrian back to the stables." Tyler told her. "We'll meet you there."

Tyler pushed Kim back, walking away.

Scott and Derek smirked, standing, walking out of the Grill.

Esmeralda watched the boys leave the Grill, smirking, turning to use mind control on Kim and Adrian, making them think that they were seeing Tyler, Scott and Derek as a threat, getting into their heads to start a fight.

Kim started to walk away.

Adrian followed her. "Where are we going?"

"To pick a fight." Kim answered, walking away.

Adrian reluctantly followed Kim.

Esmeralda watched them go, smirking smugly in amusement, biting her lip slightly in triumph, turning around, walking away, looking over her shoulder as she did.

...

 **New Orleans, Louisiana**

 **Corner of Bourbon and Dumaine**

The Salvatores and Emma stopped at the corner where it met at Dumaine.

"There's no way she's gonna be in the same spot after 70 years." Emma told them.

"So, what are we gonna tell Elena?" Stefan asked.

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to tell them anything." Damon told them.

Stefan scoffed. "Well, we can't just lie to them."

"It's not a lie." Damon told him. "It's an omission or the greater good."

"Oh, I see." Stefan told him. "I see. That's Damon speak for 'Let's not do the right thing. Let's just do what's right or me'."

"Oh, what about you, O' Selfless one?" Damon asked. Emma tilted her head forward in annoyance, exchanging a look with Isabella. "Are you doing what's best for Morgana and Elena, or what's best for you? Because it looks to me like the only reason you want to break Elena's sire bond is to restore her original factory 'Team Stefan' settings."

Stefan and Damon stared each other down.

Isabella had her head tilted to the side in annoyed boredom, hitting the brothers on the back of the heads.

Stefan and Damon each held their hands to their heads, looking at Isabella in speechless confusion.

Isabella used each hand to point at them. "Don't say that I didn't warn you. Last time, understand?"

"I'm not the problem here." Damon told her, lowering his hand to his side.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." Emma told them. "Isabella can join me, and you two can hunt us down when you both stop being dicks."

Emma and Isabella turned around, walking away.

Stefan, looking ashamed, sighed, starting to follow them. "Wait, guys..."

Emma turned to face him, backing away, shaking her head. "I don't wanna talk if you're gonna be that way."

"I would never be that way toward you." Stefan told them.

"Oh, but being that way to your own brother is so much better." Isabella told him sarcastically, turning around, proceeding to walk away.

Damon stood alone under a street lamp. He heard a noise behind him, turning to look behind him.

No one was there.

When he turned back around, an unknown woman vampire rushed at him and pushed him to the ground.

...

 **Alley**

Stefan, Isabella and Emma heard the commotion.

Isabella rushed away, going to help Damon. Stefan followed her.

Isabella pushed the woman vampire off of Damon. Stefan stood on the other side of him, both helping him stand.

Emma ran closer, standing on the other side of Isabella. "What the hell just happened?"

"She kissed me." Damon answered.

The girl stood, walking toward them, revealed to be Charlotte, smiling at the sight of Damon. "Damon, I always knew you'd come back for me. I must have counted literally every brick on every building in all of New Orleans."

Damon looked taken aback, turning to look at the others.

Stefan looked horrified.

Emma was just completely shocked. "Literally. Every. Brick?"

Isabella looked as if she didn't know what to feel or say.

Damon looked away, clearly ashamed.

...

Charlotte wrapped her arms around Damon's neck.

Damon tried to back away. "Uh, Charlotte. Uh... Ha." He patted her arm, pulling away from her. "Please tell me you had a full life and that you've done something other than counting bricks."

"Of course I have." Charlotte told them. "I'm not crazy."

Damon shook his head, as if agreeing with her comment about not being crazy.

"Then why are you still here?" Emma asked.

Charlotte turned her head to look at Emma. "You know, when someone breaks up with you and there's a song that reminds you of them... First, you hate it." She placed her hand on Damon's shoulder, caressing it. "But then it brings back all the good memories of them. Counting the bricks is my song, and I've been playing it for decades."

"That's a really long time stuck listening to the same song." Isabella told her with a thinly layered attempt to hide sarcasm.

Charlotte wrapped her arms around Damon's neck.

"Yeah, heh..." Damon trailed off, grabbing her hands from around his neck, pulling them away, gently patting them between his own hands. "Well, you know, in the plus column, you know New Orleans better than anyone in the world. Which is really nice, because we need your help finding someone."

Charlotte tilted her head, looking at Damon questioningly.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Study**

 **(Song:) It Makes No Difference Who We Are - Celldweller**

There was no sound as the shot panned toward the door, inside the room, revealing Rosie sitting at the desk, with her feet propped up on the desk in front of her, looking at a picture on it sadly.

The picture was of Mason, Julie and Rosie.

Rosie picked the picture up, looking at it sadly, resting her finger over Richard's face, sniffling, letting a tear fall.

Liam walked in. "You rang?"

Rosie looked at him in confusion. "No..."

"Morgana and Bonnie called." Liam explained. "Said you might be depressed enough to need some company even when you didn't admit it." There was a moment of silence. "So how are you?"

Rosie took a deep breath, putting the picture down in the place it had been. "Been a thousand times better."

"Well, it could be worse." Liam told her, sitting across from her at the desk. "You could be dead."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Rosie complained.

Liam smiled a small smile. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Liam, what is there to talk about?" Rosie asked. "The guy that I loathe has complete control over every thing I do, and I am losing myself, and my friends, and there is nothing anyone can do about it. What's done is done."

"But that doesn't mean it can't be undone." Matt told her. Rosie smiled a small smile, looking away, noticing the bag of herbs Bonnie had given her earlier for at least a little bit of control for at least a little while. Liam followed her gaze. "Yeah, Bonnie told me about those. How they might give you at least a few hours of freedom. Do they work?"

"I don't know." Rosie told him. "I have yet to try them."

"Well, then there is only one way to find out." Liam told her, grabbing the bag, opening it.

Rosie looked at him in curiousness. "What are you doing?"

Liam looked at her for a moment, taking her hand off the desk, turning her hand over, pouring a small amount in her palm. He took the bag away, closing it, placing it down. He looked at Rosie with a small smile. "All you."

Rosie smiled a small smile.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Evelyn's House - Living Room**

 **(Song:) Let It Go - Dragonette**

There was music playing as the girls danced to the music.

"Whoo!" Sally cheered, laughing as she bounced, dancing to the beat.

Elena tilted herself backwards, shaking her shoulders.

Evelyn had her hand to her head, bouncing to the beat, pointing forward.

Caroline waved her arms in the air excitedly, swishing her head around.

Elizabeth held a bottle of wine, dancing, drinking.

Bonnie pretended to do the chicken dance, laughing.

Morgana drank from her wine glass, dancing.

Bonnie held up her phone, smiling, capturing everything on video.

Sally hung her wine bottle over her head, tilting it back to drink.

Caroline stood on the cushion of the couch, dancing. Elena stood on the back of the couch, raising her arm in the air. Sally sat next to them, dancing, waving her jacket over her head. Elizabeth jumped down onto the couch next to her, sitting down.

Bonnie captured the whole thing.

Elizabeth jumped, turning her head to the side, acting like she was punching the air in front of her.

Evelyn waved her arm in the air, from her sides, to above her head, turning her head from the side to forward with each movement, a wine bottle in her hand.

Morgana jumped around, raising her bottle over her head.

Sally and Elizabeth danced together, leaning closer, shaking their shoulders, smiling, with one of Sally's arms raised in the air.

Bonnie leaned back, raising her phone to record everything, shaking her shoulders.

Evelyn stopped dancing, trying to pour wine into her glass only to find the bottle empty, looking at the bottle in her hands, turning around, rushing toward the table, standing on the table, holding up a new bottle.

Bonnie raised her arm in the air, her phone in her other hand. "All right!"

Evelyn rushed back into the room, popping the cork off, making the wine overflow.

Bonnie, Caroline, Elizabeth and Sally stood together, their arms raised in the air, smiling, cheering.

Evelyn grabbed the wine glass, pouring wine inside. Elena and Morgana stood next to her with their own glasses, making sure none spilled onto the floor, catching the overflowing wine in their glasses.

"Emma would kill us." Morgana told them, laughing quietly.

They all laughed.

At the end, the girls all wrapped our arms around each other, smiling and laughing, falling back onto either of the couches around them.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Evelyn's Room - Bathroom**

Elena and Morgana sat in Evelyn's tub, facing each other. Caroline sat on the toilet next to the tub, the lid down of course. Evelyn sat on the floor between Caroline and Elena. Bonnie sat on the floor across from Evelyn. Sally sat on the sink, swinging her legs lightly. Elizabeth sat on the floor next to Bonnie, in front of the tub.

All of them were giggling, having a great time.

Bonnie was looking at her phone. "Check this out. Vamp speed video."

Bonnie handed Evelyn her phone.

Evelyn played the video.

The music from the party played.

Evelyn rushed toward the table, standing on the table, holding up a new bottle.

Evelyn laughed. "I look like Superman. Watch this." She paused the video at the point where she was rushing back into the room. The capture showed a giant blur behind her due to the speed at which she was running. She showed it to the others. "This year's Christmas card."

They all laughed.

"That is so cool." Elizabeth told her.

"Being a vampire is so weird." Evelyn told them.

"Oh, my God, I love this bathtub." Elena told them. "Why don't we come and hang out here more often?"

"I don't know." Evelyn told them. "I love it."

"Yeah, but don't you think it's kinda weird for us to be hanging out in Evelyn's bathtub?" Elizabeth asked.

"At least it's better than Damon's." Caroline told them. "I mean, cooties. Think of all the germ-ridden skanks that Damon has lured into his den of inequity." Caroline giggled. Elena and Morgana exchanged a look, not amused. Bonnie took her phone back, not amused. Sally looked down awkwardly. Elizabeth took a drink to avoid talking. Evelyn tilted her head at Caroline. "Okay, I'm sorry. I've been good all night. I am stopping now."

"No, don't stop on our account." Morgana told them sarcastically. "Rip away. I mean, it's only Damon, right?"

"Well, say what you want about Ripper Stefan, but at least he wasn't a man slut." Caroline told them.

Sally shook her head. "Come on."

Morgana looked at Caroline. "So, what exactly was it about him that made you jump right into bed with him as soon as you met him?"

"I didn't know what a sociopathic narcissist he was." Caroline told them.

"He's always been there for me when I needed him." Elena told her.

"Yeah, because he's hoping you'll sleep with him." Caroline told her.

"Well, maybe I did." Elena told them.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"You did what?" Evelyn asked, looking from Morgana to Elena.

Bonnie tilted her head. "You didn't."

Morgana seemed too angry and shocked to speak for the moment.

Elena looked around. "Yeah, I did. Look, I know you guys have issues with him..." She looked at Morgana. "And I know you have issues with me being with him because I'm hurting Stefan. But I'm happy, and I wanted to spend tonight with my best friends so that I could tell them about it."

Sally looked at Morgana sympathetically.

Morgana looked at Elena with a mix of hurt, numb, shock and anger. "Next time you have a party to tell your best friends about your sister's ex-boyfriend, that you know she still cares about, that you two had sex, leave one of your friends out of it."

Morgana stood, walking out of the bathroom quickly and downstairs.

Evelyn gave Elena a look, standing, starting to go after Morgana, handing Elizabeth her glass as she walked toward the door. "Morgana. Hey, wait."

The other girls were left looking at Elena in shock and disapproval.

Elena didn't look guilty for sleeping with Damon, just guilty for the way it had came out.

...

 **New Orleans, Louisiana**

 **Voodoo Shop**

The Salvatores and Emma walked into the shop.

A middle aged woman walked out from the back of the shop. "Can I help you?"

"Hi." Damon told her. "We're looking for a witch. Sorry, no time for pleasantries."

Stefan looked at Damon.

"I'm sorry." The woman told them. "I don't understand."

"Look..." Isabella trailed off, looking at the board behind her, where 'Nandi Special' was written. "Nandi, is it? Let's skip the part where you pretend like you don't know what we're talking about."

Isabella looked at Emma, Stefan and Damon.

Stefan raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement.

Emma nodded.

Damon looked at Nandi. "We need a spell that could break a vampire sire bond. Now, there was a witch here named Val. Ring any bells?"

"She was my great-grandmother." Nandi told them.

"She had a grimoire." Damon told her. "And it had a spell."

...

 **Flashback 3 - 1942**

 **Day - Voodoo Shop**

Val stood behind the counter, talking to Damon. "The magic you are talking about is dark, powerful. Magic like this doesn't come cheap."

Damon looked over at a little girl sitting at a table.

The little girl looked at him, smiling, continuing to write in a booklet.

Damon looked back at Val. "How much?"

"Money won't cut it here, pretty one." Val told him. "Dark magic draws power from dark places. Casting the spell you need requires the sacrifice of 12 human souls."

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Voodoo Shop**

The Salvatores, Emma and Nandi were talking.

Emma looked at Damon with skepticism and exasperation. "A sacrifice? You brought us here knowing that the spell required a human sacrifice?"

"Well, I was hoping the recipe had changed." Damon told them.

Stefan scoffed, just as surprised and incredulous as Emma was.

Isabella didn't show a reaction.

"Look, there's no magic like that here." Nandi told them. "I sell herbs and homeopathic remedies, and dress it up with a little witchy-woo-woo for the tourists, but I don't practice."

"Okay, fine, listen." Damon told her. "Just tell us where we can find someone like your great-grandma who can break the sire bond and won't flake out on us like old Val did."

"There's no one." Nandi told them. "All of her stuff is gone. The grimoires, her journals. We lost it all during Katrina. If a spell like that ever existed, it's gone for good."

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Evelyn's House - Living Room**

Morgana was in the room, pulling on her leather jacket, grabbing her keys, about to leave.

Evelyn walked in. "Morgana. Hey, come on."

"I'll see you later, Eve." Morgana told her.

Morgana turned toward the door.

Evelyn rushed in front of her to stop her. "We have to talk about this before one of us goes and do something stupid."

"'One of us' or me?" Morgana asked. Evelyn didn't answer. "You're worried I'm gonna turn into a Ripper again. That's sweet. But don't worry. I'm going straight to Rosie's and see if she wants company." Elena walked into the room. Morgana's mood plummeted further. "I don't want to talk to you, Elena. I just want to leave and go home, but I can't even do that because my brother killed my sister there, so you can find me elsewhere."

Morgana tried to walk around Evelyn .

Evelyn turned after her, grabbing her arm to stop her. "Morgana. Come on, please."

"You think that it makes me happy that this is tearing us apart?" Elena asked. "I know you still care about Stefan."

"Then why did you sleep with Damon?" Morgana asked.

Caroline, Sally, Bonnie and Elizabeth walked in, but hung back, giving them their space.

"I don't know." Elena told them. "I just..." She gave Morgana a look. "Why are you trying to make me feel guilty when you and Stefan have been keeping things from us together?"

"She's not trying to make you feel guilty, Elena." Evelyn told her. "That's your own feelings. Which you should be feeling."

"And the only thing that we ever kept from you was the Cure." Morgana told her. "That's it. We were never together. Not like you and Damon were. You know, when Stefan saved my life last night, I wanted to kiss him." Evelyn and Elena looked at Morgana in surprise. "And he was so close to kissing me. But you wanna know what stopped us? The thought that it would hurt you and Damon. We thought of you. But you obviously didn't think of us."

Evelyn looked from Morgana to Elena. "Please, just stop fighting. This isn't the way this is supposed to be. You guys are like best friends. So, please..."

Morgana nodded, looking at Elena. "Evelyn's right. We shouldn't be fighting like this. Just tell me one thing and then I'm gone. You won't have to worry about me fighting anymore."

"And what's that?" Elena asked.

"Just tell me why." Morgana told her. "Why did you do it?"

Elena took a deep breath. "I slept with him because I think I'm falling in love with him."

Morgana took a step back out of impulsive surprise.

Evelyn looked at Elena incredulously.

Caroline walked toward them. "Ugh, you're not in love with him, Elena, you're sired to him."

Everyone except Evelyn and Elizabeth looked at Caroline in shock.

Elizabeth tilted her head at Caroline.

"What?" Sally asked.

Caroline walked down the steps toward the arguing girls, looking at Elena. "I... Look, I'm sorry that it came out like that, but it's true. Evelyn and Elizabeth know it, too."

Elizabeth nodded. "Damon's blood turned both of you." She looked at Elena. "You couldn't feed from animals or blood bags because he told you so. Then he suggested you try again with blood bags and suddenly..."

"No." Elena told them. "There's no way. I..."

Bonnie looked from Evelyn to Elizabeth to Caroline. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Evelyn answered sadly. "Ask Stefan about it. They can explain it better than we can."

"I'm sorry." Morgana told them. "You talked to Stefan about this?"

"It's not either of your faults, Morgana." Caroline told her. "Okay, Damon took advantage of Elena. And it's tearing both of you apart."

"Okay, I'm leaving" Elena told them. "Now."

Elena walked past Caroline, Elizabeth, Sally and Bonnie toward the front door.

"Elena." Sally told her.

"Come on." Elizabeth told her.

"I'm gone." Elena told them, opening the door.

Kim and Adrian were out on the porch.

"Hello, girls." Kim told them.

Elena turned her head to look at her.

Kim rushed inside, pushing Elena against the wall, making her fall.

Evelyn rushed toward Kim, grabbing her throat, pushing her against the wall.

Adrian rushed up behind Evelyn, grabbing her, turning her to face him, pushing her against the wall.

Evelyn pushed Adrian away from her.

Caroline rushed over to Adrian.

Adrian pushed Caroline toward an end table, making her fall and the table topple over and land on Elena, keeping them both down.

Morgana rushed toward Adrian, grabbing his throat. Adrian eventually got the upper hand, pushing Morgana against the wall. Both of them were holding each other by their throats.

Evelyn rushed closer to try to help.

Kim rushed toward Evelyn, restraining her from behind to stop her from helping.

Sally, Bonnie and Elizabeth exchanged a look, nodding. They each raised an arm and started a spell so powerful it make the lights flicker and break, the house acting as if in the middle of an earthquake.

"Stop!" Kim told them. The witches lowered their arms, stopping the spell, looking at her. Kim held Evelyn tighter, transforming. "One bite from a hybrid and she's dead, remember?"

Elena and Caroline started to stand.

Kim threw Evelyn into Elena and Caroline, making them fall.

Bonnie helped Elena get up. Sally and Elizabeth helped Caroline get up.

They turned around.

Kim, Adrian and Morgana were gone.

"Morgana?" Evelyn asked.

Sally, Elizabeth, Caroline, Evelyn, Elena and Bonnie looked at the open front door worriedly.

...

 **New Orleans, Louisiana**

 **Street**

The Salvatores and Emma were walking the street.

"Witch is lying." Damon told them. "Doesn't practice magic, my ass."

"Human sacrifice?" Emma asked. "Did you really think I would go or this?"

Charlotte was sitting on the steps of a building as they walked toward her.

"Extreme circumstances call for extreme measures." Damon told her.

"Did you kill those 12 people in 1942?" Nicola asked.

"Absolutely, I did." Damon answered. "And I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant a clean slate with Elena."

"Hmm." Stefan hummed. He looked at Isabella. "You don't seem surprised by any of this."

"I learned not to be surprised by anything that Damon does a long time ago." Isabella told them. Damon nodded sarcastically. "Now are you gonna help me good cop/bad cop/sassy cop/human cop this witch or not?"

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Woods**

Tyler, Elena, Evelyn and Scott were walking through the woods toward the Young farm.

Scott was on the phone. "I get it, Derek. We'll find them, and we'll get them in line."

Scott hung up.

"Lizzie says no luck with the locator spell." Evelyn told them.

"They've got to be here." Scott told them. "They're not dumb enough to risk getting caught by Klaus in town."

"Well, what do they want with Morgana?" Elena asked, no longer walking.

Scott turned to face them. "If they cause Morgana pain, they cause Klaus pain, because their family. Kim is trying to prove that she's the Alpha, and get revenge."

"If I can make her submit, the pack will fall in line, and we can finally get them free of Klaus." Tyler told them.

"You'd think they'd play along with how much they hate him." Scott told them.

"But Adrian doesn't, does he?" Elena asked. "I mean, he's still sired to Klaus. Rosie is still sired to Klaus. Doesn't she..."

"Being sired doesn't mean you feel differently about someone." Scott told them. "Tyler, Rosie and I all hate Klaus, but they still do and did everything he said. The bond affects how you act, now how you feel."

Suddenly, they heard Morgana scream.

"Morgana." Evelyn told them.

They ran toward where the screams came from.

...

 **New Orleans, Louisiana**

 **Voodoo Shop**

Nandi was doing some work.

Damon and Isabella entered the shop from behind her.

Nandi turned around to face them. "What are you doing here?"

"Calling you out." Isabella answered.

"You're not Val's great-granddaughter." Damon told her. "You're her daughter."

...

 **Flashback 3 - 1942**

 **Day - Voodoo Shop**

The time Damon visited the shop, the little girl sitting at the table behind Val was writing the name "Nandi" all over her notebook.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Voodoo Shop**

Damon and Isabella were confronting Nandi.

Isabella looked at Nandi. "You're 80 years old. You don't look a day over 50. You're a practicing witch."

"Get out of my store." Nandi told them.

"Give us what we want." Damon told her, stepping toward her.

Nandi turned, using her powers to give Damon a pain infliction spell.

Damon fell to the floor, holding his head with both hands.

"I gave you a chance to leave with your lives." Nandi told them.

Stefan and Emma entered the store from the back.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Emma told her.

"We don't want any trouble, okay?" Stefan asked. "We just-we just need your help. That's all."

"I told you there's no one here who can help you." Nandi told them. "The kind of magic my mother practiced, it's unnatural. Witches don't even call it magic. We call it Expression."

Nandi closed her fist, stopping her spell on Damon.

"Is that like black magic?" Isabella,asked.

"Worse." Nandi told them. "Channeling the power of human sacrifices calls on darkness that can't exist on this plan without swallowing it whole." She looked at Damon. "She sold you a bill of goods about breaking the sire bond, because she wanted access to that power, and you gave it to her when you killed those 12 people."

Stefan and Emma walked over to Damon and Isabella.

Damon stood. "Are you saying there's no spell?"

"The bond can't be broken with magic." Nandi told them. "A vampire only bonds to her sire when she has feelings for him before she turns. Human feelings. Vampirism only heightens those emotions. You want her free? You have to set her free. Tell her to live her life without you and never think of you again, to stop caring about you, and then leave her. That's the only way around the sire bond."

Damon looked disconcerted.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Young Farm**

Morgana was chained to a stable with shackles.

Kim knelt next to Morgana, breaking her wrist, making her scream. "You're getting tired of being used as a tool against Klaus, aren't you?"

"He's gonna find us, and he's gonna kill you." Morgana told her.

"Not if he can't find us." Kim told her.

"You can't kill me." Morgana told her. "You don't have the white oak stake."

"True." Kim told her, taking a regular wooden stake from her pocket. "But that doesn't mean we can't cause you pain."

"Trust me, I've already felt enough pain tonight." Morgana told her. "I'm pretty sure what my friend did to me was worse than what you'll do to me."

Kim raised the stake to stab Morgana.

Morgana kneed her arm, making her drop it.

"You little bitch." Kim told her.

Tyler, Elena, Evelyn and Scott rushed into the barn, toward them.

"Stop!" Scott told her. "Stop it, Kim. Morgana's with us. All right? We're all on the same team."

"She's on your team, not mine." Kim told them.

Behind Tyler, Elena and Scott , the other hybrids entered the barns, surrounding them.

...

One hybrid restrained Elena. Two hybrids restrained Tyler. Two hybrids restrained Scott. Three hybrids restrained Evelyn.

Kim tortured Morgana, making her scream.

Evelyn struggled with the three hybrids holding him back. "Stop it! Stop!"

"Ease up, Kim." Adrian told her. "Klaus won't like this."

"That's a very good point." Kim told them. "Do you think he'll like this?" She picked up the stake, showing them. "It might not kill her, but it'll hurt like hell. And that pain."

"Kim!" Evelyn told her angrily. "Don't do it. I swear to God!"

Kim lowered the stake toward Morgana's heart.

"No, wait, wait, wait, wait." Elena told her. "If you really want to hit Klaus where it hurts, then torture me instead. He's fixated on keeping me alive. You want real revenge or not?"

Kim hesitated for a moment, lowering the stake. She stood, walking toward Elena. She grabbed Elena, ready to kill her.

Evelyn managed to free herself from the hybrids holding him back, pushing Kim away from Elena.

Tyler took advantage of the hybrids' distraction and shock to break free, punching his hand through Kim's chest, grabbing her heart.

Kim gasped in pain.

Scott managed to free himself, gripped the hybrids who had restrained him to keep them from intervening.

The other hybrids tried to attack Elena and Evelyn in retaliation.

Evelyn pushed a hybrid into the wall, making him fall, punching another hybrid in the face, making him fall, throwing a third hybrid into a fourth one, making them both fall. He stood in front of Elena protectively.

The other hybrids took a step forward.

"Stay back!" Tyler told them. "I'll rip her heart out right now!" The hybrids stood still. Tyler looked at Kim dead in the eye. "Kim put you all at risk today, but I'm not gonna hurt her. I'm not Klaus. I don't kill and torture my own friends to get what I want. Now, we broke the sire bond, but if you want to be free, we have to work together. No one can step out of line. Now, you're either with me or against me. Submit. Submit, or you die."

Kim fell to her knees. Tyler knelt down with her, keeping his hand in her chest and his grasp around her heart.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Kim told him.

Tyler removed his hand from her chest.

Kim gasped, catching her breath.

Tyler stood, looking at Kim. He looked around at the other hybrids.

Scott let go of the two hybrids, kneeling to the ground, setting an example for the others.

One by one, all of the other hybrids took a knee.

Tyler looked around. He looked at Scott.

Scott still had a knee to the ground, looking up, smirking.

Every hybrid submitted to Tyler and showing him that he was the Alpha.

Morgana, Elena and Evelyn looked around in surprise, impressed.

One of the hybrids walked out of the barn. Once they were out of the sight of the others, she turned into Esmeralda, as she had used mind control to make them think that she was one of the hybrids. She smirked in triumph, knowing that everything was going exactly the way she wanted it to go.

...

 **New Orleans, Louisiana**

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Bar**

Damon and Charlotte were sitting at a table, opposite each other.

"So, you're just leaving me again?" Charlotte asked.

"No, I need to get on with my life and so do you." Damon told her.

"I don't want to live without you." Charlotte told him.

"If you want to make me happy you will." Damon told her. "You just forget about me. You'll never think of me again, and you'll find someone new, and you'll be happier than ever." Charlotte began to cry. Damon closed his eyes in annoyance. "Please, stop crying."

Charlotte wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm never gonna be able to forget about you."

"Yes, you are." Damon told her. "And I'm never gonna be happy until you realize that you're never gonna have the life that you deserve if I'm in it." He stood. "Goodbye, Charlotte."

...

 **Outside**

Damon walked out of the bar, across the street toward the others.

Emma and Stefan were sitting on a bench. Isabella leaned against the utility pole next to them. Emma and Stefan stood.

"How'd it go?" Emma asked.

"I set her free." Damon answered.

"Must've been hard." Stefan told him. "Doing the right thing, especially when it's not something you want to do."

"Get to the point, Stefan." Damon told him. "You don't think I'm gonna be able to do what I need to when I have to tell Elena to stay away from me."

Stefan sighed. "Elena... Well, I mean, selflessness isn't exactly one of your most obvious character traits, Damon."

"Yeah?" Damon asked. "Well, one of these days you're gonna realize you don't know me half as well as you think."

Damon whistled for a cab.

...

 **Flashback 4 - 1942**

 **Day - Train Station - Outside**

 **(Song:) Hooray For You - Felicia Carter**

Damon stepped out of the a taxi cab in full uniform, ready to go to war with his brother.

...

 **Inside**

Damon entered the train station, placing his luggage on a cart.

He heard Lexi's voice. "Damon." Damon looked up, seeing Lexi standing in the shadows, away from the sunlight. "I know what you did, and you're not going overseas with Stefan. Do you understand me?"

"Well, Uncle Sam begs to differ." Damon told her.

"You just killed 12 innocent people." Lexi told him.

Damon walked toward her. "How do you know they didn't have it coming?"

"Your brother has spent the last 20 years racked with guilt, fighting the temptation to drink human blood." Lexi told him. "He's serving in war as penance for the pain that he has caused. If he finds out what you did, he'll want to know how it is you function without guilt for the things that you do. He'll turn to you for guidance like he did before and he'll become the Ripper of Monterrey all over again."

"I've pretty much been on my own since our little falling out in 1912." Damon told her. "Did you ever think that I just need my little brother, or my sister if she ever decides to make an appearance?"

"And that's why you can't go." Lexi told him. "It might be good for you, Damon. But it will destroy Stefan. Why do you think Isabella never shows herself? Because she's afraid? Maybe. Because she's worried about what might happen between you three that can never be undone? Most definitely." She looked out of the station at Stefan. "For once, you need to put others in front of yourself." Damon looked at Stefan, who seemed to be searching the crowd for Damon. "You need to let him go."

Damon walked away from Lexi. He looked at Stefan sadly. "Good luck, brother."

Damon picked up his luggage, walking away, leaving, walking past two girls hidden in the shadows without realizing it as he did.

Lexi waited until they knew Damon was gone. "I didn't know you would come."

The girls stepped out of the shadows, revealing it to be Isabella and Serena. "Neither did we."

"Is watching over them really the best option for you?" Lexi asked.

"Like a guardian angel." Isabella told her.

"You need to make amends." Lexi told her.

Isabella walked closer to her, pausing for a moment. "So do they. But every time we try..."

"Something always happens." Lexi finished.

Elizabeth looked at Stefan for a moment. "We're better at being a guardian angel anyway."

Elizabeth and Isabella walked away, leaving.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Now**

 **Day - The French Quarter**

Damon walked past Stefan, Isabella and Emma toward the cab they had called.

Stefan stared blankly at the ground for a moment, turning after the others, following them. "I didn't know about that."

"Yeah, well, next time, I'll hang a billboard." Damon told him.

"Look, I know it may seem like I'm being unfair about this, like I'm upset about losing Elena to you, or about me hurting Morgana, repeatedly, and I am." Stefan told him. "But after all this is over, if they never feel the same way about either of us as they used to, at least it'll be their choice."

"The dreaded C-word." Isabella told them, opening the taxi door.

Damon looked at Stefan. "I know what I have to do, Stefan."

Emma pointed at either of them. "If either of you start a fight on the way back, I swear to God I'll kill you."

"And become the vampire Hunter that you're supposed to be?" Isabella asked teasingly.

"It'll be worth it to not have to sit through one of our brothers' fights that will lead to a freaking death match." Emma replied.

Isabella smirked wonderingly. "You just said, 'our brothers'."

Emma shook her head halfheartedly. "No, I didn't."

"It's sweet." Isabella told her.

Stefan looked at Isabella. "You're not fooling anybody, Isabella. Lexi told me about your and Elizabeth's time in New Orleans."

"I'm sure she did." Isabella told him.

"What happened when you were here?" Emma asked.

Isabella looked down with a small smile. "We saw everything. We were here first, you guys showed, Lexi told us to let you know I was there, but we didn't because..." She scoffed, shaking her head. "I don't even know."

"So how often were you both around that we didn't know you were around?" Stefan asked.

Isabella smirked. "That question's better left unanswered. I don't know which one I'm better at. Being the bad guy or being the guardian angel."

"I'd say the guardian angel." Emma told her.

"We thought you hated us enough to not come within a ten-mile radius." Damon told her.

"You guys never saw us." Isabella told them. "I never said that we didn't ever see you."

Isabella got into the cab, leaving them in silence.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Evelyn's House - Hallway**

Elena walked downstairs.

Caroline stood in front of her. They looked at each other for a long moment.

Caroline wrapped her arms around Elena tightly. "I'm sorry." There was a beat of silence. "Okay, if you don't start hugging me back, this is gonna get really awkward really fast."

"You've got my hands pinned down." Elena told her.

"Oh." Caroline told her, taking her arms away from around Elena for a second, then wrapping them around her again. Elena returned the embrace. "I'm a jerk. I promise to never again judge ever."

"Just please don't tell Stefan about me and Damon." Elena told her. They both pulled away. "I promise that I'll tell him. I just-I need to figure out some stuff first."

"Of course." Caroline told her, rubbing her arm.

Evelyn walked into the hall, standing next to them.

Morgana stood down the hall, looking down the hall to see them. She was still upset and angry.

Elena saw her, shaking her head in guilt, starting to walk toward her.

Morgana walked away, leaving.

Evelyn put her arm out to stop Elena. "Just give her some time to blow off steam. After everything you did, that's the least you could give her."

Sally , Bonnie and Elizabeth walked in from behind Elena.

"You guys friends again?" Elizabeth asked. Evelyn nodded, smiling. "Thank God."

"Well, she saved Morgana from torture even if it wouldn't have killed her and sleeping with Damon wasn't torture enough." Evelyn told them. "Instead of being the nasty, bad witch, she saved her friend."

Elena looked at Sally, Bonnie and Elizabeth, wrapping her arms around all of them, smiling. "Thankfully we had our good witches." She pulled away. "You know, your Hottie Creepy Professor really knows his stuff, guys."

"It's been baby steps but he's helping with a whole new kind of magic." Bonnie told them.

Sally smiled. "He calls it Expression."

...

 **Whitmore College - Shane's Office**

Esmeralda was sitting on Shane's desk, letting her leg swing slightly, smirking, carefree.

Hayley was pacing, irritated to be one of Esmeralda's slaves, just like Shane.

Shane walked in, seeing the two girls. "You ever hear of a text message? Maybe just give a guy a heads up?"

Esmeralda smirked, crossing her arms. "You're under my mind control. I don't have to give you a heads up."

"Adrian finished breaking the sire bond." Hayley told them.

"Yes, because I made sure of it, while you failed at your task." Esmeralda told her.

"You had fun getting into people's heads and nearly getting a bunch of girls killed." Hayley replied. "You wanted to get involved." Esmeralda smirked. "You have your twelve hybrids." Hayley looked at Shane. "Now, where are my and Elizabeth's parents?"

Shane looked at Esmeralda, silently asking if he should tell her. Esmeralda smirked, knowing that it was going to hurt Hayley, nodding.

"They're dead." Shane answered.

Hayley looked upset. "You lied to me?"

"No, I didn't lie to you." Shane told her. "I said I'd tell you where to find them." He pulled out a flash drive, showing it to her. "This is everything you ever wanted to know, including where they're buried."

Hayley angrily walked over to him, snatching the flash drive from his hand. "You just picked a fight with a werewolf and witch. You know that, right?"

Esmeralda chuckled. "Oh, easy, killer. You're not gonna fight him. You're just gonna follow through with what we've been doing. I am declaring war here, just not with you. With Klaus, and the hybrids, and anyone close to the hybrids. Now, just 'cause your parents are dead, doesn't mean you can't see them again."

"What?" Hayley asked.

"This is far from over, Hayley." Esmeralda told her. "We are the beginning."

...

 **Forbes House - Living Room**

Caroline, Stefan and Liam sat in the living room.

"You feel sorry for him?" Liam asked.

"Look, there's no other way to break a vampire sire bond." Stefan told them. "As much as we hate it, Damon does love Elena. Now he has to completely let her go. Ever imagine having to do that?"

"I'm sorry I told them." Caroline told him. "Okay, I kind of didn't have a choice. All I know is he better do what he's supposed to do."

Stefan sat down. "He'll do it. He's not as bad as he wants you to think. He'll do what he needs to do, he told me he would."

"Is that all he told you?" Liam asked.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

Liam shook his head. "Nothing. It's just..."

Caroline sighed. "It's just-how can you trust him?"

"Because I think he loves her as much as I used to." Stefan answered. "He can't be selfish with her. Not anymore."

Caroline didn't seem to understand why he thought this.

Liam nodded understandingly, sympathetically.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Morgana's Guest Bedroom**

 **(Song:) Speechless (Acoustic) - Morning Parade**

Morgana opened the door, walking in, leaving the door open. She looked down numbly at the bedside table, grabbing the edge. She suddenly threw it to the wall, shattering the wood, making it all fall to the floor.

Rosie appeared in the door, trying to make her feel better. "You're gonna pay for that, right?" Morgana had angry, sad tears in her eyes, holding her head, sitting down on the bed. Rosie sighed, walking closer, sitting down next to Morgana. "It's gonna be okay."

"You don't know what they did." Morgana told her.

"I don't need to." Rosie told her.

Morgana cleared her throat, trying to change the subject. "Did the herbs... Did they..."

Rosie nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, they worked. For a little while. Which is a lot better that nothing at all. Liam stopped by. He said you and Bonnie called him to check up on me. Thank you." Morgana nodded sadly. Rosie sighed. "What did they do?"

Morgana looked at Rosie's, not giving an answer, starting to cry.

Rosie seemed to understand, holding an arm around Morgana. Morgana leaned her head against Rosie's shoulder. Both seemed sad yet and angry to an extent that they looked numb.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Parlor**

Elena was lazily playing the piano.

Damon walked in, leaning against the doorway.

Elena didn't have to look at him to know he was there. "Hey."

"Hey back." Damon told her.

"How was your night?" Elena asked, turning to face him.

"Awful." Damon answered. "Yours?"

"Same." Elena answered.

"Elena, um... we need to talk." Damon told her, walking closer.

"I know that I'm sired to you, Damon." Elena told him. Damon stopped, looking at her in surprise. "Caroline, Elizabeth and Evelyn told us. That's what you, Stefan, Isabella and Emma were doing, isn't it? Is there a way to break them?"

"Not exactly." Damon answered. "Which is why we need to talk."

"Evelyn told me the bond doesn't affect how I feel, just the way I act." Elena told him. "My feelings for you haven't changed, Damon. Nothing has changed."

"Everything has changed, Elena." Damon told her.

"Okay, fine, yeah, I mean, I've changed." Elena told him. "So have you, Damon. And I'm happy. Just like you were yesterday morning before we knew about any of this."

"You know what would make me happy?" Damon asked. "To know that this entire time that I've been completely in love with you, that what you actually felt for me, was real."

"It is real." Elena told him. "I know that it is. Damon, I know what you're about to do. Please, don't do this to me."

Elena walked closer to Damon until they were merely inches apart.

"I don't want to do this, Elena." Damon told her. "I'm not the good guy, remember? I'm the selfish one. I take what I want. I do what I want. I lie to my brother, I fall in love with his girl and my girl's sister." Elena looked at him sadly. "But I have to do the right thing by you."

Elena took Damon's hand, placing it against her heart. "Does this feel wrong?" Damon looked at her in silence. Elena placed one of her hands on Damon's cheek. "Does this feel wrong?"

Elena and Damon continued to look at each other with his hand on her heart and her hand on his cheek.

 **(Song Ends)**


	10. O' Come, All Ye Faithful

**Day One**

 **Morning - Salvatore Boarding House - Damon's Room**

 **(Song:) Covering Your Tracks - Amy Stroup**

Elena woke up in Damon's bed. She turned on her side, looking at Damon. She gazed at him for a moment.

Damon still had his eyes closed. "This would be so much more fun if we were naked."

"That was your call, not mine." Elena told him.

Damon opened his eyes. "I was being a gentleman." He rolled over onto his back. "You shouldn't have stayed."

Elena rolled over onto her back. "I know."

Damon got out of the bed, walking over to his dresser. "I should have made you leave. Sent you packing. I promised Stefan."

Elena sat up in the bed. "I know."

Damon took his shirt off, taking a fresh shirt out of his drawer, putting it on. "You're sired to me, Elena. Which means everything that you think you feel might not even be real."

"I know, Damon, but it feels real." Elena told him, getting off the bed, walking over to Damon. "And I'm not ready to let go of that."

"Well, I can make you." Damon told her. "Invoke the sire bond."

"So do it." Elena told him.

"I told him I would set you free." Damon told her. "Right after I didn't tell him that we slept together."

"Well, Emma already knows, and it's tearing Morgana apart." Elena told him. "But, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't she the one who broke up with you?"

"Because of us, Elena." Damon told her.

"So, what do you want to do?" Elena asked.

Damon moved closer to Elena so that their faces were merely inches apart. "I wanna throw you back in my bed and never let you leave."

"So do it." Elena told him.

Damon drifted closer to Elena, dangerously close to kissing her.

Elena's phone rang.

 **(Song Ends)**

"Saved by the cell phone." Damon told her.

Elena rolled her eyes, taking out her phone to read the text. "I have to meet Bonnie and Evelyn. Evelyn asked if there was a way to teach Jeremy how not to kill her or her friends, and Bonnie found a way." She backed away toward the bed, picking up her bag. She looked at Damon. "Wanna come?"

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Parlor**

Klaus was painting a picture that looked like a big snowflake.

Stefan was standing there with him.

Rosie walked in.

Stefan looked at her. "Rosie."

"Stefan." Rosie replied. She looked at the painting. "Looks like a giant snowflake."

"I like to think of it as an expression of post modernism." Klaus told her. "It's my donation to the Winter Wonderland chairty event. Take this to the Mystic Grill immediately."

"You want me to be a delivery girl?" Rosie asked skeptically.

Klaus walked closer to her. "What I want is for you to do whatever I say. Without the regular attitude." Rosie gave him a glare, walking toward the painting, picking it up, walking toward the door. "And be careful with that. It's still wet."

"Abraham Lincoln freed the slaves, you know." Stefan told him.

"What is the point of turning her into a hybrid as revenge to her brother Tyler if I can't maximize on the benefits of free labor?" Klaus replied.

"Yeah, because telling her she can't break the sire bond on her own and that she has to kill anyone who tries to make her break it isn't enough of your petty revenge." Stefan told him sarcastically.

Rosie looked over her shoulder to look toward them, looking surprised that Stefan was defending her.

Klaus and Stefan looked at Rosie.

Rosie rolled her eyes, walking out of the room, leaving the house.

Klaus looked at Stefan. "What are you doing here?"

Stefan walked down the stairs and further into the room. "Elena is sired to Damon."

"I intuited as much." Klaus told him.

"Which means I need to find the Cure now more than ever, and yet here you are making postmodern snowflakes." Stefan told him.

"I've delivered." Klaus told him, walking away, grabbing a cloth to wipe the paint off his hands. "I retrieved the Hunter's Sword from Italy which we'll use to decipher the map hidden in the Hunter's Mark. You're the one who is supposed to deliver the Hunter and his Mark."

"Well, Jeremy is the Hunter, and he has to keep killing vampires to complete his Mark, but we can't quite figure out how to keep him from killing us." Stefan told him.

"Sounds like quite the chore." Klaus told him. "Which is why I feel perfectly justified doing a little charity work."

"Hmm, or maybe you're lying about having found the sword." Stefan told him.

"Why would I lie to you, Stefan?" Klaus asked, striding past Stefan, toward a vault. "We're in this together." Stefan followed Klaus. Klaus turned the dial on the vault, opening it up. He took the sword out. "The hilt acts as a cipher, which we'll use to decode the Marks on Jeremy's tattoo when he's killed enough vampires to complete it." He placed the sword down on a table. He took a seat on the sofa, propping his feet up on the same table. Stefan picked the sword up, examining it. "Or, if you wouldn't like for Jeremy to be our Hunter, I could always find a vampire for Emma to kill and activate her Hunter side. That seems a little bit closer to home, doesn't it?" Stefan looked at him in surprise. "You didn't actually think I didn't know about that, did you? If there was one person in all of Mystic Falls who would be a better Hunter than Jeremy Gilbert, it would be your Elisaveta great niece Emma."

"You do that, and you know Elizabeth will never speak to you again." Stefan replied.

Klaus smirked, not giving a reply, changing the subject. "Speaking of those two girls, I heard you moved out of your house. Bit of a martyr move, hmm?"

"I'm not here to bond, Klaus." Stefan told him, placing the sword back on the table.

"Oh, on the contrary." Klaus told him. "Other than Morgana, I think right now I'm the best friend you've got."

...

 **On the Road - Morgana's Car**

Morgana was driving down the road, on the phone, with the speaker's voice coming from the speakers.

Rosie was in Town Square, pacing underneath the fake falling snow with children running and laughing around her, on the phone with Morgana. "I'm sick of taking his crap. I should rip his throat out. See if he can boss me around with a larynx."

"Now you're starting to sound like the old you." Morgana told her. "I take it as a sign Bonnie's herbs are working?"

Rosie sighed. "Not for long periods of time, but yeah, they're working. The first thing I thought when Klaus told me to take the painting was, 'Go to hell'. But I can't let him know that we found a way around it. The feeling of freedom is more than I can take. I... I just..." She sighed, putting her hand to her head, turning away, starting to pace again. "It lasts as long as the high does, and for hybrids, the high doesn't last very long."

Morgana looked sympathetic. "I'm so sorry."

Rosie sighed, shaking her head. "It's his fault. I hate him, and I just... I wanna find a way out of this."

"Well, if there was a way, you know we would've already tried it." Morgana told her. "You know that."

"And you know that it would be you risking your life just to unsire one little hybrid that has to kill anyone who tries it." Rosie told her.

Morgana nodded. "Yeah, we know."

Rosie sighed, shaking her head in exasperation. "I can't be around this right now. I have to-I have to get out of here."

"You mean go on the run for the rest of your life?" Morgana asked. "Which, if I have to remind you, is for eternity. How are you going to do that when all it takes is one phone call from Klaus to get you back here?"

"I'll throw my phone away." Rosie told her. "I'll hide someplace where he could never find me."

"Yeah, except the fact where he can force a witch to do a locator spell to find you and then kill you." Morgana told her. Rosie sighed, pacing, putting her hands to her head. "I'm sorry, but until we can find a way, this is what it has to be."

Rosie nodded in acknowledgement. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Morgana asked.

"You, the Gilbert's, Bonnie and Evelyn all under one roof?" Rosie asked.

"If I can handle the girls' night from hell, I can definitely handle this." Morgana told her.

"Well, tell those of who will care I said hi." Rosie told her.

"Will do." Morgana told her.

"All right." Rosie told her, looking in front of her. "I gotta go. Bye. Be nice."

"I'll be nice if _she_ decides to be nice." Morgana told her.

"Then you better hope Evelyn is willing to play peacekeeper again." Rosie told her.

"Believe me, Evelyn has done nothing but play peacekeeper since Elena turned." Morgana told her.

Rosie managed a small smile, hanging up.

Morgana sighed, hanging up, continuing to drive.

...

 **Town Square - Winter Wonderland Charity Event**

 **(Song:) Christmas Treat - Julian Casablancas**

Rosie hung up, still looking in front of her, putting her phone away. "Hey."

Liam stood in front of her. "Hey. How is she?"

"Hurt, angry, betrayed." Rosie answered. "You know, like any sane person would be."

"And you?" Liam asked.

"Pretty much the same, minus the betrayed part." Rosie answered. "But she's right. I can't go on the run when all it takes to get me back here is a phone call or a witch to do a locator spell. And if I run, what will Klaus do to any of you?"

"Hey, you do not get to worry about that, okay?" Liam asked. "You have too much to worry about, anyway."

Rosie's phone vibrated. She took it out, looking at the text. She looked up in anger and annoyance.

"Klaus?" Liam asked.

"Klaus." Rosie answered.

"Go ahead." Liam told her. "Like you said, you can't let him know you found a way around it."

Rosie nodded. "Thanks, Liam."

"No problem." Liam told her.

Rosie walked away, leaving.

Liam watched her go, concerned and sympathetic.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Lockwood Cellar**

The hybrids were standing together, including Tyler, Scott, Kim and Adrian.

Derek stood next to them.

Adrian looked at Tyler. "Klaus is using your cousin as his right hand for everything, from killing to delivering. You say that there is a way to free all of us, including her."

"There is." Scott told them.

"You guys keep saying that, but here we are hiding, plotting a revolution that's never gonna happen." Kim told them.

Hayley entered the cellar. "Never say never and never say I don't pull through. I found the witch that's gonna save your lives."

Hayley smiled.

"Are you serious?" Adrian asked.

Hayley continued to smile.

Tyler looked from Hayley to Derek and Scott.

Derek nodded.

Tyler looked at Kim and Adrian. "We promised you guys we'd free you from Klaus. You did your part by breaking your sire bond, now Derek, Scott, Hayley and I are gonna do ours."

...

 **Town Square - Winter Wonderland Event**

Derek, Sally, Scott, Elizabeth, Caroline and Tyler were standing in the middle of the square.

"You're going to do what?" Elizabeth asked incredulously.

"Hayley found a witch strong enough to do the body jump spell." Tyler told them. "You know, the Klaus specialty."

"So, you're going to put him in someone else's body and then what?" Sally asked.

"We'll encase the body in concrete then bury it." Derek answered.

"Why not just desiccate him like Bonnie did?" Caroline asked.

"Because to do that spell, you have to stop a human heart." Tyler answered. "We were a little short of volunteers."

"Well, who was dumb enough to volunteer their body to be a Klaus sublet?" Sally asked.

Tyler didn't answer, sighing, exchanging a look with Derek and Scott

Caroline's face fell as she realized why.

"Okay, don't freak out." Tyler told her.

"Freak out?" Caroline repeated. "Freak out? I'm about to hemorrhage! You volunteered?"

"It's not forever." Tyler told her. Elizabeth and Sally exchanged a look. "Just long enough for the hybrids to be able to completely disappear, including Rosie."

"Well, I can think of better ways for us to spend our senior year than you buried in concrete, Tyler." Caroline told him, angry yet depressed.

Tyler remained calm. He gently grabbed Caroline by the shoulders, looking directly at her. "This started with me. This has to end with me." Caroline could't seem to bear looking Tyler in the eyes. She continued to look down at the ground. "I need your support."

Caroline finally looked up at him with sad eyes.

...

 **Gilbert Lake House - Outside**

Jeremy was outside of the house, chopping wood. He pulled the ax out of the log he just chopped, placing it into a tree trunk where a small wooden stake lied. He picked up the stake, staring at it. He then threw it down, picking the ax back up, chopping another piece of wood.

Jeremy looked at Damon's car as it drove closer.

Damon was driving. Elena was it the passenger seat. Isabella was sitting behind Elena.

Jeremy didn't take his eyes away.

Evelyn walked toward him. "Jeremy."

Jeremy walked in front of the car, looking at them. Evelyn stood right behind him.

"They shouldn't be here." Jeremy told her.

"They're here to help you." Evelyn told him. Jeremy wouldn't look away from them. "Do you trust me?"

Evelyn wrapped her hand around the handle of the ax.

Damon looked at Elena. Elena had a stony look. Isabella sighed.

"Yeah." Jeremy answered. "Yeah, I trust you."

Jeremy released his grip on the ax.

Evelyn took the ax away, throwing it aside, holding his arm. "Let's go inside."

Jeremy didn't look away from them.

Evelyn led him inside.

Shane opened the door, walking toward them.

...

 **Damon's Car**

Damon was in the driver's seat.

Elena was in the passenger seat.

Isabella was in the backseat.

"What the hell is Professor Shadypants doing here?" Isabella asked.

"I invited him." Elena answered.

Isabella looked at Elena in the seat in front of her with annoyance.

They got out of the car.

...

 **Outside**

Morgana pulled up, getting out of her car.

"Surprised you showed." Damon told her.

"Jeremy's more important than some fight going on between us." Morgana replied, walking forward without another word.

They sighed, starting to follow.

...

 **Gilbert Lake House - Foyer**

Shane and Bonnie moved around the furniture.

Evelyn and Jeremy stood with them.

"Okay, listen, we are ready to get started, but before we can do that, we need them..." Shane trailed off, looking toward Elena, Morgana and Isabella as they walked to the door. Jeremy followed his gaze. "In here."

"This is your house now, Jer." Morgana told him. Jeremy walked closer. "You have to invite us in."

Jeremy stared at them.

"Go ahead, Jeremy." Evelyn told him. "Invite them in."

Jeremy continued to stare at them, hesitating a moment longer. "You can come in."

Elena, Morgana and Isabella walked in.

Elena walked toward Bonnie.

Isabella walked toward Evelyn.

Morgana stopped in front of Jeremy, looking up at him, smiling a small smile, gently touching his arm, walking past him, setting her bag on the counter.

Jeremy looked down at his arm where she touched him, suddenly grabbing the small wooden stake from his waistband, attempting to stake Morgana.

"Jeremy!" Isabella told him.

Morgana reacted quickly, grabbing Jeremy by his wrist. "That was a test, Jer." She twisted his arm around, standing behind him, placing his arm behind his back, taking the stake from him, putting him in a chokehold. Jeremy tried to struggle free. Damon, Isabella, Bonnie, Elena, Evelyn and Shane stared in surprise. Morgana looked at Jeremy. "You failed."

Morgana sighed, looking away.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Emma sat on the couch, going through old pictures.

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder, standing behind the couch.

Stefan walked in. "What are you doing?"

"Going through old pictures of my parents." Emma answered. "Since Damon's not here to mock, I'll admit it to you. I'm feeling sentimental and nostalgic."

Stefan leaned against the back of the couch next to Elizabeth . "It's okay to miss them once in a while, Em."

"Yeah, I know." Emma told him.

Stefan's phone rang. He answered, putting it on speaker. "Hey, sorry, I know I'm late."

Caroline was on the other end, walking through Town Square. "If I'm gonna be a friend in your time of need, then you need to work on your punctuality. I'm in a crisis. Where are you?"

"I'm at my house." Stefan answered.

"Why?" Emma asked. "What's wrong?"

"My boyfriend is a dumbass martyr." Caroline answered. "Wait, Stefan, why are you at your house? Aren't you trying to keep your distance from Elena?"

"Well, she's not here anymore." Stefan told her. "Damon took Jeremy to the Gilbert lake house with Bonnie and Evelyn, so I guess her house is safe for her again. Hey, listen, I got Klaus to tell me a little bit more about this Hunter's Sword. You know that map in Jeremy's tattoo? The sword decodes it. It's literally the key to finding the Cure."

"Klaus told you this?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah." Stefan answered. "Why?"

Caroline smiled hopefully. "And did he happen to hand you over the sword for safekeeping?"

"Uh, what do you think?" Emma asked. Caroline sighed. "What's wrong?"

"We need to get our hands on that sword." Caroline told them. "Like today. Tyler and his hybrids are taking out Klaus tonight. Where's Elizabeth?"

"Right here." Stefan answered, looking at Elizabeth. Elizabeth gave him a look, opening her mouth to speak her complaint about Klaus bait. Stefan cut her off. "She's in."

Elizabeth leaned her head forward in defeat.

Emma patted Elizabeth on the shoulder sarcastically.

...

 **Town Square - Winter Wonderland**

 **(Song:) Christmas Wrapping - The Waitresses**

Children were running around in the fake snow and starting snowball fights for the Winter Wonderland Charity Event.

Sally and Scott were walking together, toward the fountain in the square.

"You know, I should be practicing right now." Sally told him.

"Yeah, but you just found out about our plan and you decided to talk to me instead." Scott told her.

Sally looked at him, shaking her head. "This plan is stupid. It could get you all killed."

"We're gonna be fine." Scott told her.

"You don't know that, Scott." Sally told him.

"You're right." Scott told her. "I don't. But it doesn't matter."

Sally stopped walking next to the fountain.

Scott stopped next to her.

Sally took a breath. "Even if you guys do somehow manage to pull this off, then you'll have to leave with the other hybrids. Once Tyler gets back, Klaus gets back, and then he's gonna come after all of you." Scott didn't answer, sighing. "So, what? You're just gonna go on the run for the rest of your life?"

"Unless we find someone else to put Klaus' body into forever." Scott told her. "Do you have any other ideas?"

Sally looked as if she didn't know what to do, turning away from him, putting her hands to her head. "God! So is this how it's gonna be? Just you, gone? Never coming back?"

"I wouldn't say never." Scott told her. "I need you to trust me on this, Sally."

"I trust you." Sally told him. "I just don't know if I can trust the fact that you'll be able to make it out alive."

Scott turned Sally to face him, kissing her sweetly yet passionately, startling her, but she kissed back. After a long moment, Scott pulled back. "I've been wanting to do that since you got back." Sally chuckled once hysterically. "And I didn't know if I would get the chance again."

Sally didn't respond, breathing deeply, just letting him hold her.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

The Grill was crowded for the day's festivities.

Matt walked down the steps, a tray of food in his hand, working.

Elizabeth was standing alone, admiring the postmodern snowflake Klaus painted. She knew she was being watched, turning to see Klaus looking at her.

Klaus smiled.

Elizabeth turned to face him. "Here to steal Tiny Tim's crutches?"

"Dickens was a dark man." Klaus told her. "You would have like him."

Klaus walked around the table toward her.

Elizabeth made her way to the other side of the table. "Nice snowflake, by the way."

"Is my work really that literal?" Klaus asked.

"I'm serious." Elizabeth told him. "There's something... lonely about it."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment." Klaus told her "Can I offer you some champagne?" Elizabeth turned around, starting to walk away. "Elisaveta..."

Elizabeth turned around to see Klaus standing in front of her. "If we're going to be nice to each other, then I will need that glass of champagne."

Klaus smiled, walking closer. "Is that our thing now?"

Elizabeth chuckled, rolling her eyes. "We don't have a 'thing'. We never did."

"Oh, I beg to differ." Klaus told her.

"What?" Elizabeth asked. "Blood and torture and torment?" She backed away from him only a little, bringing her hands clasped together in front of her, sarcasm and exaggeration in her voice. "Oh, the romance! Cue the violins." She looked at him like she had gotten a great idea, pointing at him. "Maybe you could serenade me." Klaus smiled. "That's a little too dark for my taste these days."

Elizabeth couldn't help a smile.

"I'd be happy to settle for something a little less dark, as well." Klaus told her. "Allow me."

Klaus smiled, walking away to get some champagne.

Elizabeth watched him walk away, taking out her phone, texting Stefan. **He's here. Go.**

Esmeralda was standing across the Grill from Klaus and Elizabeth, watching them, smirking. She walked toward Elizabeth, pretending to be Rosie. "Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smirked. "Rosie Lockwood. Is there finally a Lockwood working here at the Grill?"

"Oh, you know it." Esmeralda answered. "Can I talk to you real quick?"

"About what?" Elizabeth asked.

Esmeralda smirked. "About Klaus, and the plan with the hybrids." She used mind control on Elizabeth. "You will not interfere with the plan, no matter how much you want to warn Klaus about what the hybrids are up to. You will watch him walk into a trap, and you will not say a word. Do you understand, Elisaveta?"

Elizabeth, still believing she was talking to Rosie while under mind control, nodded, looking confused.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Living Room**

Stefan ripped off the handle from the vault, placing it down. He opened up the vault, seeing that the sword is no longer there. He seemed frustrated. He called Damon.

Damon was still at the Gilbert Lake House, outside. "Well, he's not walking around with it. Check the rest of the house."

"I am." Stefan told him. "I haven't found anything."

"Try the sock drawer." Damon told him. "People leave the sketchiest stuff in sock drawers."

"I'm gonna need real ideas, Damon." Stefan told him, starting to open an old trunk.

"Here's two." Damon told him. "Kill Tyler before he goes to Klaus or, since Klaus has suddenly become MVP in our relay race for the Cure, tell him about the hybrids, and he'll kill Tyler."

Stefan saw a bunch of handwritten letters littering the bottom of the trunk. None of them were addressed to Klaus, which Stefan found curious. "Nobody's killing Tyler. Do you seriously want Elena's hate toward you be the thing that breaks her sire bond?"

"I don't think we have to worry about that." Damon told him. "Emma's barely spoke to me since we got back from New Orleans."

"Can't blame her." Stefan told him, picking up one of the letters.

"I know, I know." Damon told him. Stefan didn't reply, reading the letter. "Hello? Stefan?"

Stefan finally put the letter down. "Look, I know it's a touchy subject, but do you know where Elena is today?"

Damon looked incredibly guilty. "I think she's running around... trying to figure out how to deprogram Jeremy."

"How'd she take it last night?" Stefan asked, very sympathetic toward his brother. "You telling her to stay away from you?"

Damon looked like he was feeling guilty. "Not well."

"You okay?" Stefan asked.

"Peachy." Damon told him. There was a moment of silence between them, which Damon broke quickly. "Gotta go. Bonnie has enlisted Dr. Evil in her plan, and I have to thwart him."

Damon quickly hung up his phone.

...

 **Gilbert Lake House - Inside**

Shane started up the pendulum of a metronome, which ticked slowly back and forth. Candles were lit around them. Shane tightened some thick leather straps around Jeremy's wrist, which tied him down into a chair. Jeremy had his eyes closed and in a trance.

Elena, Isabella and Morgana sat next to each other across from Jeremy.

Bonnie sat in the chair next to Elena.

Evelyn sat in the chair next to Morgana.

"All Jeremy feels when he sees a vampire is a burning desire to kill them, even if consciously, he doesn't want to." Shane told them. He looked at Elena, Isabella and Morgana. "As in your case, it's his subconscious that's calling the shots."

"Persuasion helps reverse your subconscious thoughts." Bonnie told them.

"So, basically, compulsion for the Hunter who can't be compelled." Isabella summarized.

Shane nodded. "Exactly. Think of it as kind of a conditioned response, right? See vampire, kill vampire. What I'm doing is creating kind of a middle step. It's like a detour, where his subconscious learns to recognize you as someone he loves, someone he wants to protect. And that gives him a choice. He can choose to take the detour instead of the conditioned response." He sat on the table next to Jeremy, speaking to Elena, Isabella and Morgana. "Okay. Talk to him. He'll listen."

"I'm not sure what to say." Isabella admitted.

"You chose to do this here at your family's vacation house, right?" Shane asked. "So, maybe just start by telling him why."

Elena nodded. "Every holiday, we came here. This place was family. And when Mom and Dad died, Jenna made us come here, and we thought it was an awful idea, but it was like they were here with us."

Jeremy opened his eyes, looking at his friends.

Eliza smiled, looking from Jeremy to Elena, Isabella and Morgana.

"They would have wanted you to stick together, Jer." Evelyn told him. She looked from Elena to Morgana on either side of her, the sentence directed to them as well. "To fight for each other, no matter what."

No one spoke.

Jeremy continued to stare at them.

"Jeremy, how do you feel about Morgana, Isabella and Elena right now?" Shane asked.

Elena, Isabella and Morgana looked from each other to Jeremy, waiting for his response.

"Isabella may be my friend, but she is just another vampire running around, killing, hurting those who she sees can help her needs." Jeremy told them. Isabella looked down, tilting her head, hurt. "Morgana, Emma and Elena ruined our lives. They're not even my real sisters. They're just the reasons that everyone I've ever loved has died. They mean nothing to me. I will kill all four of them even if that means I die myself."

Morgana looked down, upset.

Shane rapped his knuckles against the wooden table, which brought Jeremy out of the trance.

Jeremy looked from Shane to Elena, Isabella and Morgana, completely normal. "Did it work?"

No one answered, disappointed.

...

 **Mystic Grill - Outside - Alleyway**

Stefan and Caroline were waiting by the stairs.

Elizabeth and Emma walked toward them.

Caroline stood.

Stefan pushed away from the wall, turning toward them.

"Hey." Emma told them.

"Hey." Stefan told them.

"Did you find the sword?" Emma asked.

"Nope." Stefan answered. "Just a bunch of letters that weren't addressed to him."

"He takes them from his victims." Elizabeth explained.

"How do you know that?" Caroline asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Doesn't matter. What are we gonna do now?"

"Klaus is the only shot we have at finding the Cure." Stefan told them. "We need him. Tyler and Scott have to call it off."

They heard Scott's voice. "Well, that's not gonna happen."

Stefan turned around to see Tyler and Scott, who both had appeared on the stairway.

Tyler looked at Caroline. "You told them?" He walked down the remaining steps. "We've had twelve hybrids sworn to secrecy for a month. We have Hayley, Derek and a witch risking their lives, and you're blabbing our plan to them?"

Stefan stood in front of Tyler. "Look, all I'm asking you for is a little bit of time, okay?"

"How long?" Scott asked. "An hour? A day? Because every minute that goes by that we don't do this, they're at risk. You and Klaus already served one of them up for Jeremy to kill."

Tyler looked over Stefan's shoulder at Caroline.

Caroline looked down, ashamed.

Tyler looked back at Stefan. "I don't owe you anything." He turned around, starting to walk away. "I'm taking him out."

Stefan rushed in front of Tyler to stop him. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that."

"Stefan..." Caroline trailed off in warning.

Stefan looked at her. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

Emma looked behind him. "Stefan. Elizabeth."

Stefan turned around to follow their gazes to the half a dozen of hybrids standing on the stairs behind him, including Kim and Adrian.

Elizabeth and Emma turned around to see the remaining six hybrids in the alleyway, blocking any means of escape.

"Sorry, but you don't have a choice." Scott told them.

Elizabeth looked at Stefan, knowing they could take them.

Stefan shook his head.

...

 **Gilbert Lake House - Outside - Dock**

 **(Song:) Running Down the Aisle - Morning Parade**

Elena was sitting on the edge of the dock by the lake, still looking upset about what Jeremy had said.

Damon approached her with a bottle of bourbon in hand. "You're not allowed to feel this sorry for yourself unless you're sitting on a bar stool." He sat down, facing her, uncorking the bottle of bourbon. "Fortunately, I travel with the bar."

"It didn't work." Elena told him. "I shouldn't have put so much hope into reprogramming someone's mind. If it were that easy, then you and I wouldn't be in this situation." They looked at other for a moment. Elena was clearly looking for confirmation from Damon. "Right?" She sighed. "Last time I was here, I was so completely in love with Stefan. Now, it's barely a memory. Is that the sire bond? Or just that I'm so happy to be here with you?"

Elena placed her hand on Damon's cheek.

Damon took her hand in his.

They sat together on the dock alone, looking at each other.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Lockwood Cellar**

The hybrids had brought Stefan, Elizabeth, Emma and Caroline here.

Tyler took a chain from on top of a box.

"Tyler!" Emma told him.

"Keep them down here until we're ready bring Klaus in." Tyler told them, dropping the chains in front of Kim. "Use these if you have to."

Stefan walked closer to Scott and Tyler. "Come on, guys, this is bigger than you. It's about more than revenge for us."

Scott walked closer to Stefan. "I know what it's about for you, Stefan. It's about the Cure. You know what happens to a hybrid when he's cured of being a vampire? We go back to being werewolves; turning on every full moon. We could give a rat's ass about the Cure."

Tyler walked past Emma.

Caroline stepped forward. "Tyler, come on."

"I needed you on my side, Care." Tyler told her. "That's all I wanted."

...

 **Gilbert Lake House - Living Room**

Jeremy sitting on the sofa, looking through old family photos.

Evelyn stood behind the couch, looking at the picture. "You okay?"

"I've tried to kill all of my friends." Jeremy told her.

"Well, nobody is perfect." Evelyn told him. "Emma daggered an Original vampire who liked her and killed an Original Witch who tried to kill you and Matt."

Jeremy looked at Evelyn.

Evelyn smiled.

Bonnie walked in "Shane wants to try again."

Jeremy stood, looking at Bonnie, seeing Isabella standing in the doorway. "You shouldn't be in here. I tried to kill you."

"And if earlier is any indication, I can protect myself." Isabella replied. "And are we seriously gonna trust this guy? Survey says:"

Isabella imitated a buzzer.

"Professor Shane has been dipping into the magical herbs a little too much if he thinks using three vampires to suppress the need to kill another one is gonna work on a Hunter." Morgana told them. "It's like dangling a cheeseburger in front of someone on a master cleanse." She glanced at Evelyn. "Just find someone else to attach your warm and fuzzy detour feelings to."

Evelyn and Jeremy looked at them in confusion

"Gee, I wonder who that could be." Bonnie told them sarcastically, glancing at Evelyn, looking away, letting her arms swing slightly at her sides, smiling.

Jeremy looked at Evelyn. "You." Evelyn looked at Jeremy, slightly shocked. "I feel that way about you."

Evelyn smiled a small smile.

Jeremy grinned.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all." Isabella told them sarcastically. "We'll be anywhere else."

Isabella and Morgana walked out of the room. Bonnie followed them.

Evelyn looked at Jeremy, smiling.

...

 **Outside - Dock**

Morgana was outside, standing at the end of the dock.

Shane walked closer, standing next to her. "It was good thinking using Evelyn as Jeremy's emotional touch zone. You, Isabella and Bonnie are very intuitive." He looked at Morgana. "Yeah, Bonnie told me about you and your friends relationship with Damon. I don't mean to pry, obviously."

"It's complicated." Morgana told him.

"Uh-huh." Shane agreed.

"Any ideas of how to hypnotize her out of it?" Morgana asked.

"You know, in all my world travels, the one spell that I've never found is how to break somebody from loving too much." Shane told her. "Trust me, I've looked." Morgana gave him a confused look. "My wife and son died. I was just-I was trying to figure out a way not to miss them."

Morgana looked sympathetic.

Damon and Elena walked toward them.

Damon had an ax in hand. "If your hypno herbs work, we should be singing 'Kumbaya' around the fire by dinner." He stopped, standing a few feet away from them, holding up the ax. "So now, tell me why I'm not killing you."

Elena stood in front of him. "Damon."

"I'm serious." Damon told them. He looked at Shane. "Why are you after the vampire Cure?"

Shane walked toward Damon. "I didn't say I was looking for the Cure, but I can tell you where to find it."

Damon walked toward Shane. "Klaus' sword will tell us where to find it."

"The swore will lead you there, sure, but so can I." Shane told them.

"What?" Morgana asked. "How?"

Shane continued to look at Damon. "'Cause I've already been there."

Damon, Elena and Morgana exchanged a look, shocked.

...

 **Town Square - Winter Wonderland**

 **(Song:) The Christmas Song - The Raveonettes**

Carol and April were walking through the Winter Wonderland event together. April wore her Miss Mystic Falls crown and sash.

"Instruct the guests to drop their donations at the gift tree in the Grill." Carol told her.

"Yes, ma'am." April told her.

Carol stopped, handing April a checklist of some kind. "Excuse me." She saw Tyler walking her way. "There you are!" She grabbed two glasses of champagne off a tray carried by a waitress. She handed one to Tyler. "Quick. A toast before people can judge us." Tyler held his glass up. Carol clinked hers to his. They both took a sip, but Carol noticed that her son's concern. "What's wrong?"

...

 **Later**

Tyler and Carol were sitting on a bench together, away from the noise of the party.

Tyler had explained his plan to entrap Klaus' essence in his body and then bury himself.

Carol was silent.

"Please say something." Tyler told her.

"But you'll miss graduation." Carol told him. "Which I guess is a ridiculous thing to worry about."

"I'm their Alpha." Tyler told her. "They're looking to me to help them."

Carol looked down, nodding sadly. "You do what you have to do, Tyler." Tyler looked surprised. "Well, don't look so shocked. I'm trying to channel your father. He'd be proud of you, you know? You're a leader of people just like he was."

"Thank you, Mom." Tyler told her. "When all of this is over, tell Rosie that I did this for her, too. That I found a way to set her free when there was no way. Tell her that I love her."

Carol nodded sadly, smiling although she was sad of the prospect of never seeing her son again. She wrapped her arms around him, embracing him for what could have been the last time.

Further in the square, behind the bench they were sitting on, Rosie was looking toward them, listening.

Rosie took a deep breath of shock and sadness, finally understanding why Tyler had never been around for her when she had needed him most.

Because he was doing the impossible to set her free.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Night - Gilbert Lake House - Living Room**

Elena and Shane sat across from each other on the couches.

Damon stood next to the couch Elena was sitting on.

Isabella and Morgana sat in the chairs on either side of the table in front of them. Liv sat between Damon and Cristian. Alex sat alone.

Shane unwrapped an old rock from a cloth.

"It's a rock." Isabella told them expressively, sarcastically.

"It's not just any rock." Shane told her.

"Hmm, so is this that silly little wives tale that you told at the occult exhibit?" Morgana asked, walking over to the bar behind the couch, grabbing a bottle of alcohol.

"Right, long story short." Shane told them. "Once upon a time, there was a witch named Silas who loved two girls, best friends. He eventually found out that he loved the older one more." Elena and Morgana exchanged a look. "Who wanted to be with her forever, so he and his best friend, another witch, made an immortality spell. And then Silas' best friend witch got jealous, and killed Silas' girls before he had a chance to make the older one immortal. In revenge, Silas turned the best friend witch's younger sister immortal, and in return, the best friend witch turned Silas' sister immortal, who turned out to also be best friends. The sister of Qetsiyah wanted to die a human death. Qetsiyah finds a way to reverse the immortality spell, letting her sister take the first Cure and die the way she wanted. But Silas' sister wanted revenge against her brother and made a deal with Qetsiyah. Before Silas has the chance to take it, his former friend and his sister buries him underground, leaving him and the Cure to rot."

"So, it's a Cure for immortality?" Elena asked.

"Human blood is the life force of an immortal." Shane told them. "No more immortality, no more need to feed on blood. You dig up Silas, and you've got your Cure."

Elena, Damon, Isabella and Morgana looked at Shane, still processing.

...

 **Lockwood Cellar**

The hybrids were still watching Stefan, Elizabeth, Emma and Caroline.

Elizabeth was pacing impatiently. "Ugh, this is ridiculous. We're not hostages."

"Sure you are, sweetie." Kim told her.

Elizabeth rushed in front of her, staring her down. "I will rip your heart out of your chest without thinking twice about it."

"I would be able to bite you before you could." Kim replied.

Elizabeth looked at her with feigned interest. "Oh, so, you're the kinky kind of bitch."

Kim glared at her, transforming facially.

"Elizabeth..." Emma trailed off in warning.

Stefan's phone started to ring.

The other hybrids started to advance on him.

"Relax." Stefan told them. They stopped. "It's my brother." Stefan answered the phone. "What's up?"

Damon sat alone in the Gilbert Lake House. "Don't ask how or why or who, but I just found the answer to your Tyler problem."

They listened to the rest of what Damon had to say.

"You're kidding." Stefan told him, hanging up, looking at Elizabeth, Emma and Caroline. "We don't need the sword."

Emma smirked.

Caroline subtly raised her eyebrows.

Elizabeth looked down, seemingly lost in thought.

...

 **Mystic Grill - Bar**

 **(Song:) Take You to the Mistletoe - The Kicks**

Sally walked turned toward Scott. "Please tell me that you did not seriously trap Stefan, Elizabeth and Caroline in the Lockwood Cellar with twelve hybrids." Scott didn't answer, sighing. "Will they listen to you if you tell them to let them go?"

"Yeah, I'm the one they come to after Tyler." Scott answered.

"Good." Sally told him, grabbing the phone off the bar, handing it to him. "Call Kim and get them to let them go."

"Sal-" Scott started. Sally looked at Scott's arm, focusing on it, using magic to make it break. Scott held his arm, looking at Sally in amusement, unable to help a smirk. "What the hell?"

"Remember how determined I was before I knew I had magic?" Sally asked. "Think of the things that I can do now."

"What do you want from me?" Scott asked.

"Call them." Sally answered, forcing the phone into his hand.

Scott took it, looking at Sally.

Sally raised her eyebrows, waiting, gesturing for him to do it.

Scott sighed, dialing the number.

Sally smirked.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Bathroom**

Hayley and Tyler walked in together.

"So you told your mother goodbye, right?" Hayley asked. Tyler nodded. "But you didn't tell Rosie? Because if she's not on those little witchy herbs, it won't be long until she tells Klaus, and we'll all be dead soon thereafter."

"No, I didn't tell her." Tyler told her. "I promised I wouldn't."

Rosie walked in. "You didn't have to."

"Rosie..." Tyler trailed off.

"Are you out of your minds?" Rosie asked.

"You heard everything, didn't you?" Hayley asked.

Rosie nodded. "Uh, yeah. Plan's off. You guys are gonna get yourselves killed."

Rosie turned around, trying to leave.

Tyler rushed in front of the door to stop her. "I can't let you leave."

"I can't let you be a Klaus body escape hatch if your little plan even works without everyone dying." Rosie replied in a whisper. "Tyler, are you crazy?"

Tyler gave her a confused, curious look. "You're not running to tell Klaus."

"I'm on some of Bonnie's herbs at the moment." Rosie explained. "But that's not gonna last. Tyler, you can't do this."

"Rosie, I have to." Tyler told her. "If I do this, that means Klaus is out of the way forever, and you'll finally be free." Rosie shook her head, tears in her eyes. "Rose, trust me on this, please."

"Do you not recognize the stupidity of your Alpha hybrid murder plan?" Rosie asked.

"I'm not going to fight with you anymore, Rosie." Tyler told her.

"Oh, we are going to be doing plenty of fighting the second that you shove Klaus into someone else's body." Rosie told him.

"I don't have anybody else." Tyler told her.

"Yeah, well, I do." Rosie told him.

"What?" Hayley asked. "Who?"

"One of Klaus' sisters, Rebekah." Rosie answered. They looked at her curiously. "She's got a dagger in her. I've been hiding her coffin in the tunnels. We dump Klaus into her, bury both bodies, we just killed two Original birds with one stone."

Tyler smiled.

"It's too late to change the plan." Hayley told them.

Tyler and Rosie looked at Hayley.

Tyler looked at Rosie. "Call Bonnie." Rosie smiled. "Make sure it'll work."

"Tyler!" Hayley complained.

Tyler looked at her. "It's a brilliant plan, Hayley." He looked at Rosie. "You're a genius. You're the best cousin ever."

"You're the best cousin ever even when you're the worst cousin ever." Rosie told him.

Hayley turned away from them, texting Esmeralda two texts, one saying: **We have a problem**. The other said: **The plan is falling apart.**

Rosie looked at Tyler. "You did all of this..."

"To free you, to save you." Tyler told her.

"And here I thought you had given up on me, when all this time..." Rosie trailed off.

"Hey, I would never give up on you." Tyler told her. "I've got to find Mom. Tell her I might actually graduate."

"Tell her that she's gonna have her little girl back after this is all over." Rosie told him.

Tyler kissed Rosie on the forehead, walking out, leaving.

Rosie smiled widely in relief, closing her eyes, turning away.

...

 **Town Square**

Rosalita had received Hayley's texts and looked at it. She texted her back the message **Fix it.**

...

 **Living Room**

Evelyn sat in front of Jeremy on the table, having both of his hands in hers.

Bonnie had hypnotized Jeremy again, who had his eyes shut.

"Is it working?" Evelyn asked.

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, I think we're making progress." Bonnie's phone started to ring. She answered. "Rosie, hey." Evelyn looked at her in slight shock. "This is a surprise."

Rosie was still in the bathroom. "I really need to thank you for those herbs because even though their shortlasting, I think they just saved someone's life. Oh, and, Bonnie, I need you to think fast. I know the daggers don't work on Klaus, but what if we put his essence into Rebekah? It'll work, right? Say it'll work."

Bonnie stood, walking away from Evelyn and Jeremy. "Slow down, slow down, what-what's happening?"

"Just come on, Bonnie." Rosie told her. "Will it work?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Bonnie told her.

Rosie smiled. "Uh, Bonnie Bennett, I love you."

"Do you need my help?" Bonnie asked. "I can leave Elena, Morgana, Isabella and Evelyn here with Jeremy."

"They're all there with you?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah, so is Damon." Damon answered. "Damon, who is being slightly less horrible than usual."

"Caroline's not gonna like that." Rosie told her.

"Yeah, I know." Bonnie told her. "Don't tell her, okay?"

"Yeah, uh-huh, definitely not, secret's safe with me." Rosie told her.

"Are you on the herbs right now?" Bonnie asked.

"How do you think that I'm even able to help right now?" Rosie replied. "And, Bon, that is, like, the main reason I love you, so thank you."

Bonnie smiled. "Well, I can get you some more if they're actually working."

"Thank you." Rosie told her.

"Yep." Bonnie told her. "Look, I gotta go, okay? Shane's helping us deprogram Jeremy the Hunter."

"Shane?" Rosie repeated. "Creepy Professor Guy?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Oh, my God, not you, too. Goodbye."

"Bye." Rosie replied.

They hung up.

...

 **Mystic Grill - Bathroom**

Rosie turned to Hayley. "She said it would work."

"I gathered." Hayley told her. "And for a fleeting second, you can actually make your own decisions. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Rosie told her, starting to walk past her.

Hayley snapped Rosie's neck, letting her body fall. "My pleasure."

...

 **Gilbert Lake House - Parlor**

Elena pulled out a box of holiday decorations from a closet. Damon stood next to her.

Isabella sat on a table across the room. Morgana sat in a chair next to her, leaning against the wall.

Cristian stood at the bar.

Elena put the box on the table, looking toward Isabella and Morgana. "You, Jer and I should take these decorations home with us. We could use the holiday cheer."

"Look at you, suddenly poly optimist." Morgana said with bitter sarcasm, crossing her arms over her chest.

Elena put the decorations down on the table with a slam. "What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry?"

"That could be a good start." Morgana told her, tilting her head, looking up at the ceiling.

"Look, I'm sorry that I hurt you by hurting Stefan." Elena told her.

"Apparently not enough." Morgana told her in a sing-song voice.

Isabella held her head.

"Now, now, put the claws away." Damon told them.

Isabella looked at Elena. "Why are you suddenly chipper?"

"I think Shane's gonna get us through this." Elena told them. "I trust him." Isabella scoffed. Morgana shook her head. Damon rolled his eyes. "But you guys clearly don't."

"This guy comes out of nowhere, supposedly wanting to teach Sally, Bonnie and Elizabeth a new magic that's just ironically Expression, the most dangerous kind of magic, without wanting anything in return?" Morgana asked.

"And anyone who knows as much as he does obviously has a reason to know all of this, and normally, these kinds of guys have a reason that's not good for anyone else." Isabella added.

Elena scoffed, shaking her head. "You two are being ridiculous."

"Isabella, maybe." Damon told them. "Me and Gana? No. Our reason is because we think he blew up twelve people at the Young farm."

"What?" Elena asked.

"Little tip, Professor, I heard you before you even took your first step." Morgana told him.

Shane was standing in the door frame behind Morgana. "I see we're back to the false accusation part of our relationship."

"What are they talking about?" Isabella asked.

"Damon and Morgana discovered that I was in contact with Pastor Young prior to the explosion at the Young farm." Shane answered, walking into the room. "And the Pastor was severely depressed. He had lost his wife to cancer and he sought me out for a little supernatural assistance. I tried to help but he was too far gone. I just-I never expected that he would take eleven innocents with him."

"Uh-huh." Isabella told him. "I remember something about Liam asking you about Pastor Young for April at the pageant. If we bring him in here right now, will she say the same thing?"

Shane didn't answer.

"Busted, Exhibit A." Isabella told him.

Elena looked at Morgana and Isabella. "Knock it off."

Morgana raised her eyebrows as if to ask, Excuse me? Isabella looked at her as if to ask, Seriously?

Jeremy, Evelyn and Bonnie walked in. They all looked at them.

Morgana and Isabella stood, turning to face them.

Jeremy had a stake in his hand, looking at Elena, Isabella and Morgana. "Guys." Jeremy looked at them. "It's okay. I think we've got this."

Bonnie and Evelyn walked toward them. Bonnie took Morgana's hand. Evelyn took Isabella's, leading them toward Elena, making them stand next to each other.

"Don't move, okay?" Evelyn asked. "No matter what."

Elena seemed nervous. Isabella looked hopeful yet not getting her hopes up. Morgana was calm.

"Jeremy, remember the detour." Bonnie told him. "Choose the right path."

Jeremy nodded, starting to walk toward his sisters.

Jeremy looked at Evelyn.

Evelyn smiled sweetly.

Jeremy looked down at the stake, handing it toward Evelyn .

Jeremy stopped in front of them, wrapping his arm around all of them. They all wrapped their arms around each other, relieved.

Bonnie and Evelyn smiled, watching them. They exchanged a look, still smiling.

...

 **Town Square - Winter Wonderland**

 **(Song:) Jingle Bells - Sugar & The Hi Lows **

Elizabeth was walking alone, seeing what seemed to be Hayley talking to Klaus, walking off, leaving him alone.

Once 'Hayley' was far enough away, she let the mirage fade to where she revealed she was actually Esmeralda . Her phone rang. She pulled it out to answer the call. "Hello, Hayley."

Hayley was hiding Rosie's unconscious body in a stall inside the bathroom. "I'm fixing it. You'll get your twelve."

Esmeralda smirked. "Good." She turned around to see that Elizabeth was walking toward Klaus. "I just mind controlled Klaus to slaughter the hybrids and anyone else involved. He thought I was you, by the way. He doesn't know that I'm in town, and neither does Elizabeth now, or anyone else, except for you and Shane, and they're all still playing my game without realizing it." She smiled. "This is going to be fun."

Esmeralda hung up, smirking, watching Klaus and Elizabeth, knowing that Elizabeth couldn't tell Klaus about the hybrid plan because she had mind controlled her not to.

Elizabeth walked toward Klaus.

"Where have you been?" Klaus asked.

"I've been around." Elizabeth told him.

"I'm not interested in vagary, Elisaveta." Klaus told her. "Your friends been dodgy and you've been lovely, which I've come to recognize as a tool of distraction." Elizabeth smirked halfheartedly. "Now, do you have something to share with me, or should I compel it out of you?"

Elizabeth gave him a subtle look, standing in front of him. "I distracted you as Stefan broke into your safe to look for the sword."

"Why?" Klaus asked.

"Because he asked me to because he doesn't trust you." Elizabeth answered.

"I showed him the sword, I told you what we were up to." Klaus told her. "I've been on your side the entire time. What do you want from me? A secret handshake?"

 **(Song Ends)**

Elizabeth changed the subject. "Didn't know that you still stole your victims' letters. Stefan found them and asked me about them thinking I would have known about it."

"And did you tell him the truth about it?" Klaus asked.

"No." Elizabeth answered. "It's... morbid."

Klaus smiled smugly. "Well, is keeping my victim's letters really so different from writing their names on a wall? Like you did. Queen of Chicago."

"Also, morbid." Elizabeth told him.

Klaus smiled a small smile, looking behind her, his face falling, walking past Elizabeth.

Elizabeth turned to watch him walk toward Adrian.

Klaus slowed to a stop, turning to Elizabeth. "Loneliness, Elisaveta. That's why you and I memorialize our dead. There's the briefest of moments before we kill where we literally hold their life in our hands... and then we rip it away. And we're left with nothing. So, gathering other peoples' letters or writing their names on a wall is a reminder that in the end, we're left infinitely and utterly alone."

Elizabeth didn't respond.

Klaus turned, walking away with Adrian.

Elizabeth watched them go, looking as if she was trying to convince herself to not feel guilty.

Esmeralda watched Adrian lead Klaus away to the slaughter, knowing that Elizabeth had wanted to stop him deep down, but couldn't because of the mind control, smirking smugly, incredibly pleased with herself, smiling in triumph, turning around, walking away.

...

 **Mystic Grill - Bathroom**

April walked in, trying to open a stall door, but it was jammed. "Oh, sorry." She seemed to worry that something might have been wrong in the stall, knocking gently. "Oh, hello, are you okay? Um..." She opened the door of the stall. Rosie's body fell to the floor. April backed away in shock. "Oh, my gosh!" She knelt next to Rosie's body, shaking her by the shoulders. "Rosie!" She placed her fingers on her neck, trying to find a pulse, but couldn't seem to find one. She started to panic. "Somebody help! Help!" She quickly stood, frantically trying to leave the bathroom. Rosie rushed to stand in front of the door. "Holy crap!"

"Have you seen Hayley?" Rosie asked.

April turned to look where she had been, looking at Rosie in confusion. "You didn't have a pulse. You were dead."

Rosie held her hand up, using the other to pull out her phone to call Tyler. "Please stop talking, I'm in the midst of a crisis here." Tyler didn't answer, so she left a message. "Ty, it's me. That little werewolf slut has lost her mind. Go to the Lockwood Cellar and make sure Rebekah's body is still there. Hayley is trying to screw this up." She hung up, smiling at April, walking closer, gently lying her hands on her shoulders. April looked absolutely horrified. Rosie compelled her. "Forget everything you just saw and heard. You are Miss Mystic Falls, and you have duties to fill."

"Okay." April told her, still scared, walking past her, leaving.

Rosie sighed, walking out.

...

 **Main Room**

Rosie walked in.

Matt walked toward her. "There you are. Tyler's been looking for you. Adrian's leading Klaus to the cellar."

"How come the only time April Young isn't following you around like a little lost puppy is when I'm lying dead with a broken neck?" Rosie asked bitterly, pulling out her phone.

Matt's eyes widened. "April saw you?"

"Yeah, it's okay." Rosie told him. "I compelled her."

"No, she's-she's wearing Jeremy's vervain bracelet." Matt told her. Rosie looked up in shock. "She can't be compelled."

"You look for her, I gotta try to find my aunt or Tyler." Rosie told him.

Matt nodded.

Rosie walked past him.

Matt turned to watch her go.

...

 **Town Square**

Rosie walked out of the Grill, into the night, looking around nervously.

"Rosie, sweetheart." Carol called, walking closer. Rosie turned to face her in relief. Carol smiled hopefully. "Tyler told me about the plan, and I am so proud of you for managing to pull yourself through this time."

Rosie wrapped her arms around Carol. "Thanks, aunt Carol. After this is all over, I will be your little girl again, okay? I just have to see it through, find Tyler."

Carol nodded. "Of course, honey." She pulled away, lying her hands on her Nieces shoulders. "You're the strongest one out of us all, sweetheart. Continue to prove it. Find your freedom. Okay?" Rosie nodded, tears in her eyes. Carol stroked her cheek, pulling her hair back behind her daughter's ear. "Go."

Rosie kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, aunt Carol."

Rosie backed away.

"I love you, too, Rose." Carol told her.

Rosie turned around, walking away.

Carol watched her leave with a small, proud smile.

The shot panned from Rosie walking away to Hayley walking toward Scott, Derek and Tyler from across the fountain.

Derek looked at Hayley. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be taking the witch to the Cellar."

"There is no witch, Derek." Hayley told him.

"What?" Derek asked.

Hayley hesitated. "I made it up."

...

 **Woods**

 **(Song:) O Holy Night - Cary Brothers**

Kim and the other hybrids were waiting in the woods.

"Where the hell is the witch?" Kim asked. "Adrian should be here any minute."

There was a rushing noise that all the hybrids heard. They turned around to see Adrian.

Adrian seemed to be in pain. "Kim."

Suddenly, Adrian's heart was torn from his body through his back.

Kim was instantly torn apart. "No!"

...

 **Town Square**

Tyler, Scott, Derek and Hayley were talking.

"I never intended for you to put Klaus down." Hayley told them. "I needed him for the sacrifice."

Tyler stood on the other side of Scott. "The what?"

...

 **Woods**

Adrian fell down on his knees, revealing Klaus standing behind him, holding out his bloody heart in his hand. He dropped it on the ground. His face showed nothing but pure rage. He had the Hunter's Sword in his hand, beginning to rush at the hybrids, slashing at them with the sword.

...

 **Town Square**

Tyler, Scott, Derek and Hayley were talking.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I made a deal with someone who can help me find Elizabeth and my family." Hayley told them.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked. "What kind of deal?"

Hayley looked at him. "There needed to be twelve for the sacrifice, Scott."

...

 **Woods**

Klaus had slashed at one of the hybrids, who fell to the ground, dead. Another hybrid jumped at him, ready to attack him. Klaus sliced her head off with the sword.

...

 **Town Square**

Tyler, Scott, Derek and Hayley were talking.

Tyler looked from Scott and Derek to Hayley. "Twelve what?"

...

 **Woods**

Klaus slashed at another hybrid's throat with the sword.

...

 **Town Square**

Tyler, Scott, Derek and Hayley were talking.

Hayley looked only slightly guilty. "I'm sorry."

...

 **Woods**

Klaus threw the sword at another hybrid, through his chest, pinning him to a tree.

...

 **Town Square**

Tyler, Scott, Derek and Hayley were talking.

Scott looked at her incredulously. "Hayley, what did you do?"

...

 **Woods**

Klaus ripped the hybrid's, that was pinned to the tree, heart out of his chest.

...

 **Town Square**

Tyler, Scott, Derek and Hayley were talking.

"If you run now, you might make it out alive." Hayley told them.

Derek looked at her with a mixture of horror and shock.

...

 **Woods**

Klaus took the sword out of the now dead hybrid's chest, slashing the throat of another one of his hybrids.

...

 **Town Square**

Tyler, Scott, Derek and Hayley were talking.

Tyler continued to stare at Hayley, backing away. He turned around, dashing through the crowd.

Scott backed away, looking at Derek. "Stay here."

Scott turned, following Tyler.

Derek and Hayley watched them go.

Derek turned to look at Hayley.

Hayley had disappeared.

Derek was left alone in the thinning crowd.

...

 **Woods**

Klaus stood in the midst of all the dead hybrids. He breathed heavily and had blood splashed across his face and clothing. He heard Kim crying, hiding down in the Lockwood Cellar. He proceeded to follow her.

...

 **Lockwood Cellar**

Kim tripped down the remaining stairs, looking up from the floor.

Klaus walked toward her.

Kim attempted to back away from him. She stood, grabbing the bars of the Cellar, trying to find a way, continuing to sob. She was trapped. She turned, looking at Klaus.

"Where are Tyler Lockwood and Scott Jackson?" Klaus asked. Kim didn't answer. Klaus pointed the sword at her throat, walking closer. "You'd do well to answer me, love." He placed the blade against her throat, screaming in her face. "Where are they?"

"I don't know." Kim told him.

"Wrong answer." Klaus told her, pushing the blade into her throat.

Kim gasped for air.

Klaus successfully pressed the blade through her neck, decapitating her, letting her body fall. He turned around, starting to walk off. His face was not full of rage anymore but seemingly full of sadness and loneliness. He breathed out a sigh, utterly and completely alone.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Gilbert Lake House - Living Room**

Jeremy, Evelyn, Bonnie, Elena, Isabella and Morgana were rummaging through the boxes of holiday decorations.

Isabella pulled out a string of mistletoe. "Hey, check this out."

"Jenna used that to make out with Logan Fell." Jeremy told them.

Elena looked out onto the deck.

Damon was sitting on the railing.

Elena smiled, waving him to come in.

Damon smiled, looking away.

Elena grabbed the strand of mistletoe, walking out to him.

Morgana looked away, still annoyed.

Evelyn looked at Morgana sympathetically. "Are you okay?"

Morgana tilted her head. "Not really."

Evelyn wrapped an arm around Morgana's shoulders.

They looked toward Damon and Elena.

...

 **Outside**

Damon and Elena were talking.

"Of all the drama, you're missing the actual fun part." Elena told him, holding the mistletoe over their heads.

Damon looked toward Morgana. "Elena, we can't. I can't."

Elena lowered the mistletoe. "Damon, you can't keep telling me that this isn't real. I know how I feel and that you feel it too, so stop fighting it."

Damon looked toward the others.

They looked away.

Damon looked at Elena. "It's good to see you like that. All normal with your siblings. I want that again for you. Christmas was always mine, Isabella and Stefan's favorite holiday when we were kids. Not that I've celebrated it since. I kind of miss that."

"You're thinking about how upset Stefan'll be when he finds out that you and I are together." Elena realized.

"I've been lying to him all day." Damon told her.

"No, you were helping me with Jeremy." Elena told him.

"The point is not what I was doing." Damon told her. "The point is that I'm here with you. I was supposed to invoke the sire bond, Elena, send you away. I was supposed to do the right thing by you and the right thing by my brother."

Morgana walked out onto the porch. "Which is what you're gonna do right now." Elena frowned. "You're gonna tell her to go home."

"What?" Elena asked. "No, Morgana."

Morgana turned toward her. "You lost the right to tell me what to do."

"You can't just-" Elena started.

Morgana snapped Elena's neck, letting her body fall.

Damon stood in shock.

...

 **Inside - Living Room**

The others were watching.

Bonnie and Evelyn spoke together. "Whoa."

"Damn," Isabella told them.

"Didn't see that one coming." Jeremy told them.

Evelyn smirked.

...

 **Outside**

Morgana turned toward Damon. "Now, can you tell me that she didn't deserve that?"

"No." Damon answered.

Morgana hesitated, sighing. "Damon, your Stefan's brother. But I cannot just watch you love her like this when we're she's sired to you. If you love her more than your, then let her go. Set her free."

"It's not that easy." Damon told her. "After I tell to do what I want her to do, I'm supposed to leave her forever. And to leave her..."

"You have to leave Elena." Morgana finished. "I don't care. It is that easy right now. It might not be completely broken, but at least we won't have to do this again. So do it.

Damon sighed, nodding. "Isabella and I are gonna stay here with Jeremy. We're gonna help him complete the Mark. We'll teach him how to hunt, we'll protect him, and we'll kill vampires without you. I'm sorry."

Morgana looked at him with tears in her eyes, taking a deep breath, but seemingly relieved, closing her eyes, letting two tears fall.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Emma sat in the library on the couch, looking into the fire.

Elizabeth walked in, sitting in the chair next to her. "What would you say if I told you that Klaus actually got under my skin?" Emma looked at her in a little shock. Out in the hall, Stefan walked toward the doorway, stopping to listen in slight shock. "What? You're shocked that he managed to do it?"

"No, I'm surprised that you admitted it." Emma answered. "I knew that he got to you, Elizabeth. And my reaction is this. You used to be in love with him way back when. He's using the same techniques that he did to make you fall him in love with him then to make you fall in love with him now. It's bound to mess with your head. You might be a vampire, Lizzie, but ... you're not invincible, as much as you try to pretend that you are."

Elizabeth laughed barely, looking down. "Well, I have to admit this. Watching Klaus get led away to his slaughter, I couldn't help but feel kind of guilty. All day, I've been trying to remind myself of all the horrible things he's done."

"But that's the thing." Emma told her. "We've all done horrible things. And I'm sitting here, trying to figure out what makes us any better than him. And I think it's just that, we have family we can trust."

"Yeah, you're right, Emma." Elizabeth told her. "Trust is everything."

Stefan walked into the room slowly.

Emma looked at him weirdly. "Have you been here the entire time?"

"No." Stefan told them. "Just got home."

Emma nodded, obviously not believing him. "Have you heard from Damon?"

"Yeah, he's still with Jeremy at the lake house." Stefan told them.

Elizabeth looked at Emma. "You said something about the broken lamp?" Emma looked down. "It wasn't from a fight, like Damon said, was it?"

Emma shook her head sadly. "No. It was Damon and Elena."

Stefan looked at her questioningly, walking closer. "Wait, what do you-what do you me, 'It was Damon and Elena'?" Emma looked at him meaningfully. Stefan could guess as much from the look she was giving, sitting down. "They're together, aren't they?" He looked incredibly upset. Emma looked guilty and sad. Elizabeth looked at him sympathetically. "How together are they?" Emma looked away. "Emma... tell me. How together are they?"

 **(Song:) Oblivion - Bastille**

Emma looked down, licking her lips nervously.

Stefan finally realized just how together Damon and Elena were.

...

 **Gilbert Lake House - Driveway**

Jeremy opened Evelyn's car door for her. They looked at each other, smiling.

"Thank you." Jeremy told her.

Evelyn wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes with a small smile. Jeremy wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes as he held her.

Jeremy and Evelyn pulled away. Jeremy smiled. Evelyn got into the car with Bonnie.

Jeremy closed the door for her, walking toward the house.

Damon and Morgana were standing at Morgana's car.

Damon laid Elena's temporarily-dead body into the trunk. "You know, you didn't have to break her neck just to get her in the car." He stood, closing the lid, turning to face Morgana. "Though I have a feeling it was cathartic for you."

"After everything the two of you did to Stefan, it's the least I could do to you." Morgana replied.

Morgana gave him one last look that was more hurt than angry, walking away. She opened the driver's side door, getting in, closing it behind her, driving away.

Damon watched the car go.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Elizabeth and Emma were still sitting down, watching Stefan.

Stefan was standing next to an end table, flicking over one of the chess pieces on the chess board gently. With vampire speed and strength, he pushed the board off the table with such force that it flied halfway across the room. He proceeded to knocking the end table across the room.

Elizabeth looked at her friend, not giving a reaction.

Emma looked down, into the flames, sympathetic.

Stefan breathed heavily, more hurt than angry as he stared blankly at nothing.

...

 **Lockwood Cellar**

Scott saw Kim's dead body. He walked out of the cellar, clearly in anguish.

He did not notice that April was hiding behind the wall.

April was in tears, looking very frightened. She heard Scottleave, walking out from behind the wall. She approached the coffin lying in the middle of the cellar, opening it, revealing a daggered Rebekah in the coffin.

April started to gasp for air, looking from at Rebekah.

The shot panned through the ceiling of the cellar up into the woods above, where all of the other dead hybrid lied.

...

 **Woods**

Tyler stood in the midst of his dead friends, deeply sad.

Rosie ran toward him. "Ty!" She slowed to a stop, looking around at the dead bodies of her friends. "Oh, my God." Tyler turned toward her, absolutely numb. Rosie saw the anger in his eyes, shaking her head, tears in her own. "I didn't do it, Ty. I didn't tell him. You have to believe me."

Tyler walked closer to her. "I know it wasn't you. It was Hayley. She admitted it to us."

Rosie started to cry.

Tyler and Rosie embraced, completely numb.

Scott walked up the cellar steps behind Tyler.

Rosie looked at Scott, pulling away from Tyler. "Scott."

Tyler turned to face him.

Scott slowly walked closer to them, completely numb, slowing to a stop when he stood next to them. "Rosie."

Rosie looked from Tyler to Scott, wrapping an arm around each, no longer crying, but her cheeks still tear-stained.

None of the three hybrids moved or spoke in the midst of the eleven dead hybrids surrounding them.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Town Square**

Carol was leaving a voice message. "Tyler, honey, you're supposed to be my sober cab. I think I drank half the party."

Carol hung up, sitting on the edge of the stone fountain. She put her champagne glass down next to her, taking her shawl off.

 **(Song:) Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas - Digital Daggers**

Klaus approached Carol, bloodstained, having his sword. "Good evening, Carol. You're looking for Tyler. I'd like to have a word with him myself."

Carol looked at him, terrified. "Klaus, please, don't hurt him. He's my son. Tyler and Rosie are all I have."

"And you're all they have." Klaus told her. "There's a beautiful symmetry to that, don't you think?"

Klaus grabbed Carol by the back of the neck.

Carol screamed.

Further in the Square, Derek stood alone, hearing the cry for help, turning toward it.

Klaus pushed Carol's head into the water surrounding the fountain.

Carol struggled to fight Klaus off.

Klaus continued to hold her head under.

Derek rushed toward him, in an attempt to save Carol. He let his eyes glow gold.

Klaus turned toward him, one arm still holding Carol's head underwater as he used the other to grip Derek by the throat.

"Now's not a good time to play hero, mate." Klaus told him.

Derek looked at him in realization, not having known what he had looked like before. "Klaus."

Finally, Carol took her last breath and the life left her eyes.

Klaus took his hand off her neck, raising it toward Derek.

Derek kicked into Klaus' chest, making him let him go, falling to the ground.

Klaus walked toward Derek. "Derek Jackson. Scott's brother. Where is he? Where is Tyler?"

"I'm not telling you anything." Derek told him.

"A warrior, then?" Klaus asked. Derek slid back. Klaus stabbed the sword through his stomach, pinning him to the ground. Derek groaned, gasping.

Klaus took his sword out of his stomach, starting to slash into Derek repeatedly with the sword, over and over again, to the point where he was a bleeding, nearly unrecognizable mess.

Derek slowly stopped moving, the life leaving his eyes.

Klaus pulled his sword out of Derek's chest, walking away, leaving Derek's dead body on the grass and Carol's dead body in the fountain without looking back.

 **(Song Ends)**


	11. After School Special

**Day One**

 **Morning - Mystic Falls High School - Gym**

A memorial was being held in the gym for Carol and Derek.

Caroline, Tyler, Morgana and Rosie sat next to each other.

Sally, Elizabeth and Scott sat next to each other.

Elena, Evelyn, Bonnie and Emma sat next to each other.

Everyone had a candle, and students were passing on the flame to their neighbors.

Liz was giving a speech at the podium. "Carol Lockwood always said that togetherness in times of tragedy leads to healing, that one community is stronger than a thousand of its members. But how does a community stay strong after losing its leader, and one in the making? And Carol was so much more than a leader. She was an open-minded friend and a concerned mother and aunt."

Caroline looked at Tyler and Rosie.

"Screw this." Rosie told them, standing.

"What?" Caroline asked. "Rosie? Rosie?"

"Just let her go." Tyler told her.

Rosie walked down the bleacher's steps, walking out of the gym.

...

 **Hallway**

Rosie's phone rang. She answered. "I hate you, leave me the hell alone."

Klaus' voice was on the other line. "Why would I do that? I need your help as we speak. Come to the Gilbert lake house as soon as possible."

"Screw you." Rosie told him.

Klaus stood in his mansion. "Unless, you're unsired, of course, in which case, I will kill you and your cousin along with your aunt."

Rosie was barely holding a grip on her anger. "Oh, no, I'm still sired to you."

"Then you wouldn't mind coming to to the lake house to prove it to me, would you?" Klaus asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Rosie asked.

Klaus smirked. "There's my girl."

Rosie rolled her eyes, hanging up her phone, lowering it to her side, walking forward, defiant and hate toward the place where she had to go and who she had to meet.

...

 **Gym**

Liz went on with the memorial for everyone. "And Derek Jackson was a boy with a future." She looked at Derek's picture. "A caring brother. A devoted friend. Someone who would fight for what he believed in. Both of whom were taken from us too soon by a terrible accident." Sally looked as if she was about to cry. She held it together, looking at the unlit candle in front of her. It lit immediately, the flame dancing. She looked toward Scott. Scott had disappeared. "Please join me in observing a minute of silence in their memory."

Everyone put their heads down for the minute of silence.

Morgana looked over to the other side of the gym and saw Rebekah. She closed her eyes, opening them, but Rebekah wasn't there anymore.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked. "I mean, I know you and Mrs. Lockwood were close, and everything with Elena and Damon..."

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Morgana told them.

Morgana stood, walking away, leaving.

"Thank you so much." Liz told them. "In the wake of tragedy, the town has selected an interim mayor. Many of you may already know him. Please welcome Mr. Rudy Hopkins."

"Thank you so much, Sheriff." Rudy told her. "Carol Lockwood put this town first, and Derek Jackson was destined for greatness..."

...

 **Hallway**

Morgana walked down the hallway, letting the voices drift off. She stopped when she heard crying. She followed the sound to see April standing at her locker. "April, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." April told her. "I'm fine."

"But you're crying?" Morgana asked skeptically.

"It's just the whole mayor thing, and Sally's ex boyfriends brother, you know." April told her. "It's bringing stuff up about my dad." Morgana nodded. "And I know you're a vampire."

Morgana processed, shocked. "Wait, what?"

Rebekah rushed up behind Morgana, snapping her neck, letting her body fall.

"Was that necessary?" April asked.

"No." Rebekah answered. "But it was fun."

Rebekah smiled.

...

 **Hallway**

 **(Song:) Shooting the Moon - Mona**

After the assembly, everyone walked out into the hall.

Emma was on the phone. "Hey, you just missed the mandatory school assembly."

Stefan was in the Grill, drinking. "Well, that's because I'm at a mandatory all-day drinking party."

"Seriously?" Emma asked. "You decided to go on a Ripper bender now?"

"My brother slept with Elena." Stefan told her. "It kinda puts a damper on things."

"Listen, Jeremy is spiraling out of control with Hunter urges, just now getting a handle on them." Emma told him. "Elena is sired to Damon. Damon is lying to you. Caroline Morgana and I are worried about Tyler and Rosie. Elizabeth is worried about Sally and Scott. Tyler, Rosie, Sally and Scott are spiraling. Rosie is sired to a psychotic freak. Isabella, Damon and Matt are trying to help Jeremy the Hunter. I am doing my best to not kill any of the really annoying vampires around here so that I don't become a Hunter. Elizabeth is trying to deny that she felt guilty about what she did to Klaus. Bonnie, Sally and Elizabeth still trust Shane, which, after what he did for Jeremy, I'm starting to think is because they're hypnotized to trust him. Even Liam, of all people in the world, seems to be less rainbows and unicorns and more pain and grief. Carol and Derek were mysteriously killed, and it doesn't help that everyone keeps referring to their deaths as accidents, which is just a really polite way of saying she was drunk and that he was yet another victim of a mysterious 'animal attack'."

"You think Klaus killed them?" Stefan asked.

"Hmm, I don't think Carol drowned in her martini glass." Emma told him. "And in what world can a mountain lion take on an actual werewolf? Just get it together, Stefan. I don't wanna worry about you spiraling, too."

Stefan smirked. "Aw. It's nice to see that you care, Emma."

"I'm sure it is." Emma told him sarcastically. "I mean, it's a rarity, I know."

"That's not exactly what I meant." Stefan told her.

"I know what you meant." Emma told him, hanging up without another word, dialing another number, making a call, waiting for an answer. "Hey, he's at the Grill. Let's see if you can stop him from eating the wait staff."

The shot panned from Emma hanging up her phone and walking away to Caroline and Liam walking away from the gym together.

Liam looked at Caroline. "I told the clean-up committee that I would lead in cleaning up the memorial. I mean, I know that you were never that close with Mrs. Lockwood, but she was still your boyfriend's mother."

"No, I get it." Caroline told him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Thank you, Liam."

Liam nodded. "Go ahead and go home. I've got this."

Caroline nodded, walking away.

Liam sighed, walking toward the gym.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Library**

Morgana was in the library, sitting leaning against a shelf, waking up, slowly standing.

April walked into view. "The assembly's over."

"What the hell is going on?" Morgana asked.

"The school will be empty soon." April told her. "How many times did you compel me?" Morgana looked at her, raising her eyebrows. "Don't... Don't lie. Rebekah says you lie."

"Rebekah isn't who you think she is, April." Morgana told her.

"What?" April asked. "You and her aren't thousand-year-old Original vampires?"

"Oh, so, now you think you know everything." Morgana told her sarcastically. "You're wrong. Listen, we can figure this out. But we have to get out of here." She pulled April with her around the corner of the shelf. She stopped when she saw Elena's temporarily dead body on the floor. Morgana knelt next to her. "Elena?"

Elena started to wake up.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

Morgana took Elena by her hand, pulling her up, starting to pull her along. "I don't know. Let's get outta here."

Rebekah stepped into view from behind the shelf, blocking their way. "Sorry, not allowed." She walked closer, compelling Elena. "Why don't you take a seat? The rest of the class will be here shortly. Including Evelyn Zhu, Liam Forbes and his sister Caroline. Elizabeth Pierce, and her family, Stefan and Emma. Now Morgana you're going to help me unless you want me to kill your friends."

Rebekah smiled.

...

 **Gilbert Lake House - Outside**

 **(Song:) Go Right Ahead - The Hives**

Matt was helping Jeremy to train.

Damon was out on the dock on his phone, listening to his voicemail from Elena.

Elena: (voicemail)"Hey, it's me. I know you think what I'm feeling for you is because of the sire bond. But I hate not being near you. And I—"

Damon stopped the voicemail, walking toward Isabella, Jeremy and Matt.

Jeremy looked at Matt. "All right, go ahead. Make a move."

"I drove up here to be your wingman, not kick your ass." Matt told him, punching toward him. Jeremy blocked the move, flipping Matt onto the ground, putting his arm into an arm bar and waited. Matt tapped against Jeremy's arm. "Okay, I get it, I get it." Jeremy let him go. "You're a badass."

Jeremy looked at Isabella. "Did you see that?"

"You couldn't miss it." Isabella told him. "It was in slow motion. Why don't you face me again?"

"Okay." Jeremy told her.

Isabella grabbed the stake on the table, throwing it to Jeremy. "Take a seat at the bench, quarterback. Kid wants a shot at the title."

"Jeremy, you're not ready for this." Matt told him.

Jeremy ran toward Isabella.

Isabella grabbed Jeremy by the arm, twisting it behind his back and turning him away, grabbing his neck. "Now, all I have to do is apply a little pressure on your jaw." A pizza delivery car drove up. Isabella looked from Jeremy to Matt. "Really? Again?"

Jeremy tapped Isabella's arm. Isabella let him go.

The blonde pizza girl got out of the truck, carrying a pizza box. "Double pepperoni, three days in a row. You guys eat anything else?"

Damon stood behind her. "Why? Are you offering?" The girl turned toward him. Damon took the pizza, giving her money, compelling her. "That's something extra to cut off the pizza pipeline for a couple of days. No matter how much they beg, don't come back."

The pizza girl looked at Jeremy and Matt. "Sorry, guys."

The girl got into her truck, driving away.

 **(Song Ends)**

Jeremy looked at Damon. "What? You're going to starve us now?"

"If that's what it takes to make you into a Hunter." Damon answered. "Now, run around the lake... twice." Jeremy ran away. Damon looked at Matt. "Keep him company."

"I don't have to listen to you." Matt told him.

"You do if you want to eat." Damon replied.

Matt ran away, following Jeremy.

Isabella looked at Damon. "You do realize that only one of us has to be here, right? And out of the two of us, who do you think they trust more?"

"Definitely not me, but I ain't leaving." Damon told her, opening the box, taking out a piece of pizza.

Isabella nodded, leaning against the table behind her. "Ah, I see. You're avoiding Elena. Such an unpredictible response coming from you, Damon."

"Isabella, let me tell you one thing." Damon told him. "When I want your advice, I'll ask. Which will be never."

Damon walked away.

Isabella smirked, taking a piece of pizza from the box, taking a bite.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Female Robbery - The Neighborhood**

Stefan still sat at his table, drinking.

Evelyn sat across from him. "If you think that you don't stink of alcohol, you're wrong."

"Well, Damon slept with Elena, and I am sublimating my feelings." Stefan told her. "Please, Evelyn , join me for a drink."

Elizabeth gave him a look, hiding a smirk."

Stefan took a drink. "Drink up, friend. Put me out of my misery." Evelyn smiled a small smile, taking the bottle from him, drinking. Stefan's phone rang. He looked at the Caller I.D. **Unknown Caller**. He answered. "What?"

Rebekah was on the other line, walking down the hallways at the school. "Guess who? I'm back, dagger-free, and I'm holding Morgana, Elena and Liam hostage at the high school. Just thought you should know."

Evelyn looked up.

"Who the hell was dumb enough to pull the dagger out of you?" Stefan asked.

"I'll be asking the questions today." Rebekah told him. "See you soon."

Rebekah hung up.

Stefan looked at Evelyn, drinking the rest of the drink.

"All right, rescue plot activated." Evelyn told him. "Call Caroline, tell her that her brother's a hostage to a pissed off Original." She stood, taking out her phone, making a call. "Come on."

Emma answered. "Hello?"

"I need you to bring the dagger you have to the school." Evelyn told her. "And the white oak stake for insurance."

"As long as Stefan's ready to rejoin civilization and if it means he's not drinking his way through the Mystic Grill, sure." Emma told her.

The shot panned from Stefan and Evelyn walking out of the Grill together to Liz and Rudy sitting at a table together.

"So, first speech under your belt." Liz told him. "Now for the fun part. Welcome to the world of careful cover-ups. We've ruled Carol Lockwood's death as head trauma from a fall, and Derek Jackson's death as an animal attack. Those are the official autopsies."

"They did not go gently, did they?" Rudy asked. "Any leads?"

"We have ideas." Liz told him.

"Let me guess." Rudy told her. "Sharp teeth and bad table manners?"

"You sure you want this?" Liz asked. "I mean, six people were offered this job before you. They all said no for a reason."

"I'm saying 'yes' for a reason, and my reason just walked in." Rudy told her.

Bonnie walked in.

"I'll let you know what we find." Liz told him.

"Thank you, Sheriff." Rudy told her.

Liz stood.

"Hey, Sheriff." Bonnie told her, sitting down in the seat she had just gotten out of. Liz walked away. Bonnie looked at Rudy. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey." Rudy told her.

"So..." Bonnie trailed off. "Far cry from being a traveling pharmaceutical rep."

"I noticed a few of your friends missing from the assembly." Rudy told her. "So much for mandatory, I guess, huh?"

"Dad, stop." Bonnie told him. "You can't come in here and start making rules."

"I think this town could use a few more rules." Rudy told her.

"You're forgetting I can help protect the town." Bonnie told him.

"I'm well aware of your gifts, Bonnie." Rudy told her. "But don't forget I'm your father. That means I get to protect you."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Caroline was walking down the hallway with the white oak stake in her hand. She looked in a classroom. She texted Emma, Stefan and Evelyn.

 **2nd floor clear**

Caroline heard a noise, turning around.

...

 **Hallway**

Stefan was walking along another hallway, getting her text. He looked in another classroom. He heard a noise, looking toward the end of the hallway, texting Emma, Caroline and Elizabeth.

 **1st floor. C distracts her. E and I hold her. Em daggers her.**

Rebekah appeared. "Hello, Stefan."

Stefan put his phone in his pocket. "I'm here. What do you want?"

"The same thing I wanted when you helped Niklaus dagger me." Rebekah answered, walking closer.

"The Cure." Stefan stated.

Rebekah pushed Stefan against the lockers.

Evelyn rushed toward Rebekah, pushing her against the lockers. Stefan turned to help Evelyn hold her.

Emma stepped out from hiding, ready to drive the dagger that they had into Rebekah's heart.

Morgana appeared, grabbing Emma by the arm to stop her from daggering Rebekah, pulling her away. "I hope that's not all you had. I'm betting you think that Caroline will show up and stake her. But she won't." Evelyn and Stefan turned their heads to look at Morgana. Morgana smiled sadly, showing them the stake. "Because I already found her."

Evelyn and Stefan let Rebekah go in annoyed defeat.

Morgana took the dagger from Emma.

Rebekah smiled, pushing away from the lockers.

...

 **Library**

Two tables were pushed together in the middle of the room. Elena and Liam sat at one.

April sat in a chair a few feet away.

Rebekah and Morgana walked in with Emma, Stefan, Evelyn and Caroline.

Liam stood. "Care..."

"Did I say you could move?" Rebekah asked. Liam sat down. Stefan sat down next to Morgana. Elizabeth and Emma sat across from Liam. Caroline sat next to Liam. "Class is in session. You've all been compelled, you know the rules. Answer my questions honestly, no disobedience, no one leaves. April, my sweet, take notes. This is how you get answers in this town."

April nodded.

Liam looked toward his friend with hurt clearly in his expression.

April looked at Liam for a moment, looking down, starting to take notes.

"Let's start with a little quiz." Rebekah told them. "In the year 1114, my brother learned, thanks to yours truly, about a brotherhood of vampire Hunters with tattoos that grew with each kill. These tattoos revealed what, Evelyn?"

"A map." Evelyn answered.

"Which led to... Elisaveta?" Rebekah asked.

"A Cure for vampirism." Elizabeth answered.

"Perfect, so we're all caught up." Rebekah told them. "Stefan Salvatore, the last time we saw each other, you had a vampire Hunter, but in order to decode the map, you needed the location of the Hunter's Sword, which you got out of me using some very dirty tricks. Assuming you found the sword, you also found the Cure, and yet, you're all still vampires, which means something went wrong." She looked at April. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, you asked me to take notes." April told her.

"I wasn't being literal, darling." Rebekah told her. "But now that you mention it, a flow chart would be nice. Which means index cards and push-pins. Go, fetch."

April stood, walking out, leaving.

"You're wasting your time." Morgana told them. "We don't know anything."

"So, you just gave up?" Rebekah asked. "I thought you were trying to retrieve answers, so desperately to get the Cure to make your friends human again, not for your own selfish reasons, but because you knew Elena was absolutely miserable as a vampire, and you wanted to make her happy again by getting back the mortality she so desperately wants." Morgana looked away. Elena looked down in guilt. Evelyn looked at them sympathetically. "And yet, when I've seen the three of you today, you seem almost as if you can't stand to be in the same room together unless your friend Evelyn can help smooth things over." Morgana didn't answer. Rebekah looked at Stefan. "And I thought you would do anything to save Elena. Even if it meant taking the Cure yourself, so you could grow old and die with her." Elena looked at Stefan with shock. "Why do you look so surprised?" No one answered. "I'm missing something. What is it?"

"A brain?" Evelyn asked sarcastically. "Maybe a heart?"

"Deflection is a very crafty tool." Rebekah told them. She looked at Morgana. "Fess up."

"They broke up, okay?" Morgana asked. Rebekah smiled. "Now let us go."

"Broke up?" Rebekah repeated. "Wait, I'm confused, I thought Elena was your epic love, Stefan?" She sat in April's chair, looking at Stefan. "I asked you what happened. You have to tell me."

"She slept with Damon." Stefan answered.

Rebekah looked from Stefan to Emma in understanding now that she knew why they were acting the way they were.

Morgana, Elena and Evelyn looked at him, shocked. They looked at Liam and Caroline.

Liam and Caroline shook their heads, silently telling them that they weren't the ones who told him.

Elizabeth looked at Emma. Emma sighed, looking down.

"What about the Hunter?" Rebekah asked. "What happened to him?"

"There was a hostage situation that forced our hand." Emma told them. "Evelyn and Morgana both tried to kill him. Elena's the one that actually got it done."

Rebekah was surprised, impressed despite herself.

"Are you saying that there is no other Hunter?" Rebekah asked. Elena looked at Morgana and Evelyn. Morgana avoided looking at Elena, only looking at Evelyn. Evelyn looked between them. Rebekah compelled Evelyn. "What is it?"

"Jeremy's the new Hunter." Evelyn answered. "And he wasn't the only Potential in this town."

"Who was the other?" Rebekah asked.

"Me." Emma answered. Rebekah looked at her. "I'm the other Potential."

Rebekah was shocked, chuckling.

"So, the two families that all of this is about have a member who could be the key to everything, or the downfall to themselves." Rebekah told them. "That is ironic. This just keeps getting better and better."

...

 **Gilbert Lake House - Outside**

 **(Song:) Ursa Minor - Celldweller**

Jeremy was putting wooden bullets into a gun.

Damon, Isabella and Matt were standing next to him.

Jeremy handed Damon the gun.

Damon removed the bullets. "Good. Now do it like your life depends on it, because it does."

"Don't act like you care about my life." Jeremy told him. "You care about the Hunter's mark and curing Elena so she's not sired to your ass."

"Both require you to be alive." Damon told him. "Which is why I updated our relationship status to 'It's complicated.' Have you talked to her at all? Elena?"

"Maybe." Matt told him. "Why? Running out of voicemails to listen to?"

They heard Klaus' voice. "I'm sorry. Did we interrupt play time?"

They looked toward Klaus and Rosie.

Klaus and Rosie walked closer.

"Rosie?" Matt asked.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Isabella asked.

"I'm simply testing Rosie's sire bond to do absolutely everything that I say." Klaus answered. "And appreciating the sights and smells of nature, neither of which include rotting vampire flesh, so I'm a bit concerned. How many vampires has he killed?"

"If we throw Jeremy out into the real world right now, he's chum." Isabella told him. "And test her sire bond how?"

"Well, that's quite simple, actually." Klaus told them. He looked at Rosie. Rosie rolled her eyes, rushing behind Damon, gripping his head, turning it to the side, transforming, ready to bite Damon when Klaus told her to. Damon groaned. Jeremy, Isabella and Matt looked at Rosie in surprise. Rosie looked at them in guilt. "Yeah, see, I believe that she still is sired, but has a witchy friend, or three, who are sticking their noses where they don't belong." Klaus looked at Isabella. "And what you told me, that wasn't a number. Twelve. That's a number. That's how many of my hybrids I slaughtered with my sword." Rosie glared at him for the mention of the death of her friends. Klaus looked at Rosie. "Three. That's how many days it took to quell the urge to kill your brother Tyler and his fellow hybrid friend Scott after they set up a death trap." He looked at Damon. "One. That's the number of werewolves I killed with my sword." Rosie glared at him, barely able to keep a control on her anger. "And of the of purposes you serve, and if you choose not to serve them, our friend Rosie here will oblige into killing you. You are here to grow Jeremy's Mark, so I'll ask you again... How many vampires has he killed since he's been here?"

"Come on, Damon." Rosie told him, tightening her grip. "Despite the fact that I hate you, I don't want to kill you."

Damon groaned. "Zero."

Klaus smirked, nodding to Rosie.

Rosie let go, pushing Damon away lightly, looking at the guns on the table next to her.

Klaus looked at Damon. "That's a pity. I'm going to need that Cure sooner rather than later. Hybrid shortage and all. How can we help?"

Rosie looked at Isabella, pointing at the guns. "How many bullets are in each round of these two guns?"

"Seven, each." Isabella answered.

"14 bullets in total." Rosie told them. "Perfect." She looked at Klaus. "I've got an idea. You know, now that you mention it... Jeremy, watch and learn."

Rosie rushed to pick up both guns in both of her hands, shooting Klaus in the chest with the wooden bullets seven times, stalking forward as she did, making Klaus back away as she continued to shoot.

Damon, Isabella, Jeremy and Matt looked at Rosie in shock and satisfaction, impressed.

Klaus glared at Rosie, growling.

Rosie shot Klaus seven more times, until there were no more bullets left, making a total of fourteen bullets to match fourteen deaths, making Klaus fall to his knees.

Damon, Isabella, Jeremy and Matt looked at Kacie in shock and satisfaction, impressed.

Klaus glared at Rosie, growling.

Rosie shot Klaus seven more times, until there were no more bullets left, making a total of fourteen bullets to match fourteen deaths, making Klaus fall to his knees.

"Damn!" Matt told them.

The guns clicked when no bullets remained. Rosie still tried to shoot. When nothing happened, she stopped.

Rosie lowered the guns to her sides, looking at Klaus. "That's for each and every one of my twelve hybrid friends, my werewolf friend Derek, and my human aunt, all of which you killed. Fourteen shots to the chest for fourteen kills you made in a single night, and it doesn't even come close."

Rosie tossed the guns to Jeremy.

Jeremy caught them in each hand, smirking.

Damon and Isabella exchanged a look, smirking.

Klaus smirked, looking as if he was thinking.

Rosie looked down on Klaus with a glare of fierce rage and hate.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Library**

Rebekah still had the others under compulsion.

"So, vampire Elena is a trollop who likes bad boys, which explains why Stefan reeks of alcohol and why Morgana's love for her friend seems to have lowered considerably, but still, she protects her and tries to help her." Rebekah told them. "But what it doesn't explain is why sweet, loving, innocent Elena could be this heartless toward Emma and Stefan" She looked at Evelyn. "How could your friend hurt her lover and her twin like that, Evelyn? Answer, please."

"She didn't know it at the time, but she's sired to Damon." Evelyn answered.

"A sire bond toward the vampire." Rebekah told them. "That's fascinating. And also very rare." She turned to Elena. "And what do you think about that, Elena?"

"I think you're sad and bored and in a desperate need of a hobby." Elena told her.

"Your sister and friends are better at deflection than you are." Rebekah told her. She compelled her. "You're hiding something. Fess up."

"I didn't sleep with Damon because of the sire bond." Elena told them. "I slept with Damon because I'm in love with him."

Stefan and Emma looked up at her in shock and pain.

Elena looked shocked at what she had said.

Morgana spoke up to break through the tension and pain, looking at Rebekah and Kassandra. "What does any of this have to do with the stupid Cure?"

"You're right." Rebekah told her. "We got off the point." She looked at Stefan. "Stefan, how do I find the Cure? Unless you'd rather talk about Damon and Elena all day."

"There's a professor." Stefan told them. "He knows where the Cure is."

"Thank you." Rebekah told him. "And, uh, where do I find this professor?"

...

 **Whitmore College - Shane's Office**

Sally and Elizabeth sat on the couch.

Shane sat across from them.

Elizabeth handed Sally a glass of tea.

Sally broke out of her reverie, taking the glass, sipping it.

Bonnie was pacing. "Okay, so now I'm 'gifted'? He hates my witch heritage. That's why he travels all the time. He can't handle it. And then, suddenly, he wants to be a protective father? No, not like this."

Shane looked at Sally. "You okay?" Sally didn't answer. "Sally."

Sally looked up. "Sorry. I spaced. Come on, distract me. Isn't there some magic therapy-thing you haven't shown us yet?"

Shane placed a box on the table between them. "Listen, guys, I hate to tell you this... Actually, you know what? I take that back. I'm proud to tell you this. You don't need my help anymore. In fact..." He opened the box, taking out three rare, antique necklaces. "I was hoping to present these with cupcakes or something. Happy graduation."

Shane handed one necklace to Sally, one necklace to Elizabeth, and the last to Bonnie.

"They're beautiful." Bonnie told him.

"They're human bone." Shane told them.

Elizabeth looked down at the necklace in her hand with a mixture of disgust and suspicion. "Oh."

Shane looked at Sally. "Sally's necklace is for healing." He looked at Elizabeth. "Lizzie's is for control." He looked at Bonnie. "And Bonnie's is for strength. Legend says they were worn by the 2,000-year-old witches, Qetsiyah, her sister and Silas' sister. Guys, you have come so far so fast. You trust my opinion. Your magic is exactly where it needs to be."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "What's the deal with Qetsiyah and Silas' sisters? Yeah, you told us that they were best friends, but other than that..."

"I just didn't want you freak you out." Shane told her.

"So, who are they?" Sally asked.

"Well, Qetsiyah's sister, the one who had been turned immortal, but wanted to die a normal death..." Shane trailed off. "Her name was Octavia. And Silas' sister, the one who helped Qetsiyah bury him...Her name was-or is-Esmeralda."

They looked at him in shock.

"Esmeralda?" Elizabeth repeated. "Rosie's Doppelganger... Esmeralda? The one that mind controlled me and our friends to go after the Mikaelsons and kill Finn?" Shane nodded. "She's Silas' sister?"

"Yeah." Shane answered. "But don't worry. Nothing like that will have to happen to any of you if you don't allow it to."

"Does this mean that we have to go home now?" Sally asked.

"It means I've got a stack of papers that I have to grade by tomorrow." Shane answered.

"We can take a hint." Bonnie told him, standing. "Thanks, Shane."

Bonnie walked out of the office.

Sally and Elizabeth stood, following.

...

 **Hallway**

Bonnie looked at the necklace in her hand, walking down the hall.

Kol walked on the opposite side of the hall, smirking as he walked past her.

Bonnie watched him, as if certain she knew him.

Sally and Elizabeth walked out of the office.

Kol looked at Elizabeth in recognition, watching them walk toward Bonnie in curiousness as he walked into the office.

Bonnie stopped walking when she realized who it was, making Sally and Elizabeth stop behind her. "Oh, my God."

"What?" Sally asked.

"That was Kol." Bonnie told them. There was a sound of a fight inside the office. They ran down the hall, opening the door, running inside. "Shane!"

...

 **Shane's Office**

Bonnie, Sally and Elizabeth ran inside.

The office was a disaster.

Shane and Kol were already gone.

Bonnie, Sally and Elizabeth exchanged a look.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

Tyler was sitting on the couch. His phone rang. He stood, walking toward the phone, seeing it was Caroline calling. He answered. "I told you, I don't wanna talk."

Rebekah's voice was on the other line. "I heard, and you're keeping all that rage bottled up inside. Caroline's worried sick about you."

"Rebekah?" Tyler asked.

At the school, Rebekah smiled. "Hello, Tyler. I heard my brother made a real mess of your life. Believe me, I can relate. You have my condolences. In fact, why don't you come down to the high school so you can accept them in person?"

"And why would I do that?" Tyler asked.

"Because I have your girlfriend." Rebekah answered. "Maybe you have a better shot saving her than you did your mother. I have another hybrid in grief to call. Bye now."

Tyler hung up, throwing the phone at the hall in anger, making it shatter.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Rebekah hung up on Caroline's phone, setting it down. She picked up Evelyn's phone, calling another number, waiting for an answer. She smiled. "Scott. Hi."

...

 **Library**

Rebekah still had the others under compulsion.

Kol walked in. "Sisters... " Everyone looked at him. "Look at this. You're even worse than Klaus."

"Kol, finally." Rebekah told him.

Rebekah looked at Evelyn significantly.

Evelyn didn't react.

Kol looked from Morgana to Rebekah. "Why didn't either of you tell me Esmeralda was in town?"

"Oh, I see you've seen Rosie Lockwood." Rebekah told him. "Don't worry. Not Esmeralda. And I'll tell you all about it. Did you bring what I asked for?" Kol shoved Shane into the room. "You must be Shane."

Kol pushed him further into the room, noticing Evelyn.

Evelyn looked away.

Kol looked at Rebekah, raising his eyebrows.

Rebekah smiled, tilting her head, grabbing Shane, leading the way out of the room, pulling Shane with her.

Kol started to walk past them, his hand barely trailing along Evelyn's back. "You helped kill my mother. While some men would hate you, I thank you. Maybe there's a time to do that properly."

Evelyn shifted uncomfortably.

Caroline gave him a look. "Leave her alone."

Kol chuckled, smiling, winking at Evelyn tauntingly, following Rebekah and Shane out of the room.

Evelyn sighed, lying her head on her arms.

Caroline rubbed her arm sympathetically.

...

 **Night - Gilbert Lake House - Outside**

 **(Song:) If You Were Here - Cary Brothers**

Rosie was sitting on the dock of the lake, looking over the water in numb anger and sadness.

Matt walked up to her. "That was quite the show earlier, Rose."

"Don't tell me that you think he didn't deserve that." Rosie told him, standing, turning to face him.

"No, I absolutely think he deserved that, and he deserves a lot more." Matt answered. "I just... I hate seeing you like this."

Rosie nodded. "So do I." She sighed, turning to look over the lake. "Tell Jeremy to never invite me in. No matter what."

"What?" Matt asked. "Do you know something we don't?"

Rosie shook her head. "No, but I don't trust Klaus not to use me to get to any of you." She barely turned her head toward him. "Do you understand that?"

Matt nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, I understand."

Rosie took a deep breath. "You know, I looked for the herbs Bonnie gave me to fight against the sire bond, at least for a little while. They seem to have magically disappeared."

"You think Klaus took them?" Matt asked.

Rosie nodded. "He would be the only person who'd want to take them away from me. Everybody else would want me to keep taking them as much as possible."

"So ask Bonnie or Sally or Elizabeth for some more." Matt told her.

"When I have some time to, I will." Rosie told him. "They're not answering their phones, and we're stuck here for who knows how long."

Matt hesitated a long time. "I'm sorry." Rosie turned to face him. "For your aunt, for your friends. How's Tyler taking it?"

Rosie shook her head, tears in her eyes. "A lot better than I am." She kept shaking her head, tears starting to fall. "I have been trying to be strong and fight through this for so long, and my mom told me to stay strong and find my freedom, but I... I don't know if I can do it anymore."

"Hey, hey, come here, come here." Matt told her, wrapping his arms around her. "It's gonna be fine."

"No, it's not." Rosie told him, her voice breaking. "It's my fault."

"No, no, no." Matt told her. "It's not."

"Yes, it is." Rosie told him. "Tyler got this whole thing started so I would be free from Klaus' control. It is my fault."

"He got this whole thing started because he loves you and he would do anything for you." Matt told her. "That's not your fault."

Rosie pulled away, her breath shaky. "I just really wanna be alone right now."

Matt nodded sadly. "Yeah. Of course. Take all the time you need."

Rosie nodded.

Matt backed away, turning around, walking away.

Rosie turned around to face the lake.

 **(Song Ends)**

The shot panned toward Klaus, several yards away, who had been watching and listening to the whole thing with a smirk.

Several yards away, Damon and Isabella sat across from each other at the fire, sharpening wooden bullets.

Klaus sat down to the left of them. "You know, if you adjust your angles a little bit, you'll find a sharper edge."

Isabella looked at Klaus. "I know how to whittle, thanks. Now I know why Rosie hates you other than the obvious friend-frenzying, mother-murdering events, taking her freedom without a way to get it back. You are annoying."

"Actually, I'm just perplexed as to why Jeremy hasn't killed any vampires." Klaus told them.

"Darwinism, Klaus." Damon told him. "He needs to be able to protect himself before we hunt down his first vampire nest."

"And here was I, thinking you were the fun brother." Klaus told him. "Let's play a little game, shall we? Jeremy needs more victims, and there's a whole town of people down the road, just waiting to be turned into vampires for the slaughter."

"You don't think that occurred to me, Klaus?" Damon asked.

"Tragedy is, Damon, it did occur to you, and yet you chose to ignore it." Klaus told him. "My guess is you did it to impress Elena. Somehow, to honor her, you will find a way to spare innocent lives and walk Jeremy down the moral high road."

Damon smirked.

"I'm the one who said no." Isabella told him.

"To honor Alaric, right?" Klaus asked.

"Or maybe, for once, something I did had nothing to do with anyone." Isabella told him sarcastically. "Maybe I said no because I didn't want to do that to innocent people. Did you think of that?"

"Yes, I have." Klaus answered. Isabella went back to sharpening the wooden bullets. "That's why I've already made the necessary corrections."

Damon and Isabella looked up, exchanging a look. They looked at Klaus. "What did you do?"

...

 **Inside - Foyer**

The pizza girl showed up at the Gilbert Lake House front door.

Matt walked over, opening the door. "Don't tell me we ordered another pizza."

"No, I'm just an idiot." The pizza girl told him. "I ran out of gas, and my phone's dead. You think I could use yours?"

"Yeah, come in." Matt told her. "I'll run upstairs and grab my cell."

Matt walked upstairs.

The pizza girl tried to walk into the house, but couldn't. "What the hell?"

Jeremy walked closer. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Car drama." The pizza girl explained. "Your friend just went to go get his phone."

"Well, I'm about to go take a shower, but you're more than welcome to wait inside." Jeremy told her, starting to walk upstairs.

The pizza girl stepped into the house, looking surprised that she could. "Thanks."

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Storage Closet**

Kol shoved Shane into a closet. Morgana followed them inside.

"Kol and Morgana Mikaelson... two members of the Original vampire family." Shane told them. "And that was Rebekah in the library." Kol and Morgana exchanged weird looks. "This is such a trip."

Morgana compelled him. "Where's the Cure?"

Shane smirked. "Compulsion won't work. It's a little trick I picked up in Tibet."

Morgana sighed in disappointment. "Right. Well, we'll just have to do this the old-fashioned way." Kol smiled. "Beat him until he tells you where to find it."

Kol smirked at Shane, stepping closer.

Morgana turned around, leaving the room.

...

 **Library**

Morgana walked into the library to see everything just as it had been, looking at Rebekah. "Still torturing them mentally and emotionally?"

Rebekah smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She looked at the others. "Ah, it's thick with tension in here. Let's spice things up a bit. Elena, truth or dare?"

"We're done playing your stupid games, Rebekah." Evelyn told her.

"Truth or dare, Elena." Rebekah told her. "You're compelled to answer."

"Dare." Elena answered.

"I dare you to tell Morgana, Emma and Stefan the truth about Damon." Rebekah told her.

Emma let her hands hit the table in annoyance. "Seriously?"

Rebekah looked at Elena.

"Being with Damon makes me happy." Elena told them.

"Makes you happy?" Rebekah repeated. "Clowns make you happy, Elena. Dig a little deeper."

"When I'm with him, it feels... unpredictable." Elena told them. "Like... Like I'm free."

"And how do you feel when you're with Stefan?" Rebekah asked.

Liam closed his eyes, shaking his head, his voice nearly a whisper. "Stop."

"She can't, she's compelled." Rebekah told him.

"Lately, I feel like I'm a project." Elena told them. "Like I'm a problem that needs to be fixed. I think I make him sad, and I can't be with someone like that, because when he looks at me, all he sees is a broken toy."

"And what do you think of your sister Emma?" Rebekah asked.

"I know I'm hurting her." Elena told them. "I know that she still cares about Damon. But... I can't help it." Emma looked down. "I feel like she thinks that if she can turn me human, that everything will go back to the way it was. But I know it won't. Nothing will change now. Nothing. She left Damon and told him it was because he needed to make a choice. He did make a choice. He chose me. She needs to learn how to accept that."

Emma pushed tears back.

Stefan and Emma were both hurt.

Rebekah smiled. "Do you still love Stefan?"

"Yes." Elena answered.

"Are you still in love with Stefan?" Rebekah asked.

"No" Elena answered.

"Are you doing this to purposely hurt Emma, being with Damon?" Rebekah asked.

"No." Elena answered.

"Do you care if it hurts Emma?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes." Elena answered.

"Are you willing to stop seeing Damon to stop Stefan and Emma's pain?" Rebekah asked.

"No." Elena answered.

Emma looked away, wiping her cheek.

Rebekah looked at Emma. "Your turn."

"No, enough." Caroline told her.

Rebekah ignored her, looking at Emma. "What do you think of all the things that Elena just said? You have to answer."

"I don't know what to think about her and Damon, other than the pain." Emma told them. "About Stefan... I've seen the way he looks at her. He doesn't look at her like she's a problem or a toy waiting to be fixed. I've never seen that kind of love. He looks at her like a guy wanting to help the girl he loves get the life she never wanted to give up back."

"And about what she said about you?" Rebekah asked.

Emma looked down. "It's the truth." She raised her gaze to look at Elena sitting across from her. "Everything except the part where she said that I think everything will go back to the way it was. I just wanted to help her the way I've always helped her and the way she's always helped me."

"And in return, she declares she's in love with the man you once loved." Rebekah told her. "Did that hurt? Having someone you love drive a dagger through your heart?"

Emma looked at Rebekah, using anger to cover the pain she felt. "Go to hell."

"Did. That. Hurt?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes." Emma answered.

"Welcome to the last 900 years of my life." Rebekah told her.

Emma looked at Rebekah with hate.

Tyler and Scott suddenly ran inside.

"Ah, good, you're here." Morgana told them. "It was just getting depressing."

"What the hell is going on?" Scott asked.

"Listen to the rules carefully." Rebekah told them, walking closer to Tyler and Scott. "Stay in the building, no vamp-running in the halls."

"Vamp-running from what?" Emma asked.

Rebekah compelled Tyler. "Turn."

"What?" Liam asked.

"They can't, they'll lose control." Caroline told her.

"That's the whole point." Rebekah told them. "We've exhausted all your knowledge. Now we have the professor to help us find the Cure. You're just competition. Whoever finds it first gets to decide what to do with it. Use it, share it, destroy it, save it. I want that to be us."

"But if we turn, we'll kill them." Tyler told her.

"You'll kill most of them, yes, you will." Rebekah agreed. "Thanks to being an original, Morgana can only be killed by the white oak stake, which is in my possession. I'll deal with her shortly." She compelled Tyler and Scott. "Turn."

Rebekah walked out.

Tyler and Scott looked at the others.

...

 **Gilbert Lake House - Inside**

Matt grabbed his phone.

Suddenly, the pizza girl appeared.

"Did you find your phone?" The pizza girl asked, rushing toward Matt, pushing him to the floor, trying to bite him.

Jeremy heard the commotion, running in, pulling the girl off of Matt, staking her.

Isabella and Damon walked in and saw what had happened.

Jeremy watched the Hunter's Mark grow on his arm.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Science Lab**

Elizabeth, Sally and Bonnie walked into the lab.

April was there. "How did you know everyone was here?"

"Who's everyone?" Sally asked. "We came to find Shane."

"Did you guys do a GPS magic locator spell or something?" April asked. The witches looked shocked. "Rebekah told me that you're all witches."

"What the hell is going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"Rebekah has Stefan, Elena, Morgana, Evelyn, Emma, Caroline and Liam compelled." April explained. "They're getting them to actually tell the truth for a change."

"So you don't care that your best friend could get hurt?" Elizabeth asked.

"Rebekah said they wouldn't hurt them." April told them.

Sally scoffed. "You obviously don't know the Originals."

Bonnie walked over to the counter.

"What?" April asked.

"Shane can't be compelled." Bonnie told her. "Okay? They'll happily torture him to find out what he knows."

Bonnie was searching for something on the counter.

"What are you looking for?" April asked.

"We need salt." Bonnie told her.

"I think I just saw some." April told them, walking toward a shelf, pulling down a jar of salt. She opened the container. Bonnie took it, pouring it into three beakers, sliding one in front of Sally, one in front of Elizabeth. She left the third one in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"If these pendants will connect us to Shane, then we can do a protection spell." Bonnie explained. April backed away. Bonnie pulled out her necklace, looking at the pendant. She looked from Sally on one side of the table to Elizabeth across from Sally. "Trust me."

Sally nodded, pulling out her necklace, looking at the pendant.

Elizabeth took a breath, pulling out her necklace, looking at the pendant.

They each clutched them against their chests, closing their eyes in concentration. A moment later, the salt in each beaker in front of each of them ignited with fire.

April looked startled.

...

 **Storage Closet**

Kol tortured Shane. "Where is the Cure?" He shoved Shane's head into a sink filled with water, holding him there for several seconds. Kol pulled Shane's head back up. Shane gasped for air. "Where is the Cure?"

Shane was breathing heavily and didn't reply.

Rebekah walked in.

Kol smirked, pushing Shane's head under the water.

...

 **Science Lab**

April began to cough.

Sally, Bonnie and Elizabeth stopped their spell, looking at April in confusion.

...

 **Storage Closet**

Shane was drowning.

...

 **Science Lab**

April was coughing.

...

 **Storage Closet**

Kol pulled Shane up.

Shane gasped for air.

"You're human." Rebekah told him. "Why do you want it anyway?"

"That's the beauty of this." Shane told them. "You can have it. I just want Silas."

Kol held Shane up by his shirt. "No. What do you know about Silas?"

"He's the world's first immortal being, who just happens to be imprisoned with the Cure..." Shane trailed off. "And I want to free him."

"No!" Kol told him.

Kol pushed Shane's head under the water.

...

 **Science Lab**

April's cough worsened.

"April?" Sally asked. April grabbed her throat, trying to breathe. "What's happening?"

They walked over to April.

Water poured from April's mouth.

...

 **Storage Closet**

Rebekah looked at Kol. "Stop!"

Kol pulled Shane back up for air, letting him go.

...

 **Science Lab**

April stopped coughing, kneeling to the floor, breathing heavily.

They helped her to her feet.

...

 **Storage Closet**

Rebekah looked at Kol. "He's of no use dead."

"Did you not just hear what he said?" Kol asked. "Silas will kill us all, sister."

"Silas does not exist." Rebekah told him. "He is a—a fairytale made up to scare children into eating their vegetables."

"Silas is very real." Shane told them. "I know where he's buried, and soon I will have the spell that wakes him."

"Wait a second, you're lying." Kol told him. "You can't get to him."

"Without his tombstone?" Shane asked. "Dozens to die in a blood sacrifice? Believe me, I know. I've done it. With the help of your dear old friend Esmeralda."

Kol and Rebekah looked at him in shock.

"Esmeralda's here?" Rebekah asked.

"She is." Shane answered. "She's been here for a while now, manipulating everyone around her, most of them not knowing that they're being manipulated."

"She's the one who orchestrated the massacres, aren't they?" Rebekah asked. "She mind controlled the pastor into blowing up the Council, and mind controlled our brother to kill the 12 hybrids."

"And Carol Lockwood and Derek Jackson." Shane added. "Just like she got your brother Finn killed by way of mind control." Kol and Rebekah were completely stunned and angry with this revelation. "Those sacrifices are temporary, because once we raise Silas, Silas will raise the dead. He will bring back every last soul who died on his behalf."

Kol picked up a stick, impaling Shane. "No!"

...

 **Science Lab**

April was bleeding where Shane had been stabbed. She and Shane were linked from the spell.

"Oh, my God." Elizabeth told them.

No one else spoke.

...

 **Storage Closet**

Kol let Shane fall to the floor.

...

 **Science Lab**

April fell to the floor, dying.

...

 **Storage Closet**

Shane closed his eyes, seemingly dead.

...

 **Science Lab**

Sally, Elizabeth and Bonnie each knelt around April, looking up at each other in realization and horror of what they had done.

...

 **Library**

Scott slammed against a shelf, making the books fall. "We can fight this!"

Scott fell to the floor, breathing heavily.

Tyler stood at a table. He grunted as his bones broke.

Liam, Caroline, Emma, Stefan, Elena, Evelyn and Morgana watched them in the distance.

Tyler slammed his arms on the table, breaking it. "Get out of here!"

"Go." Stefan told them. "Go!"

They ran into the hallway.

...

 **Hallway**

Stefan and Morgana closed the door.

They could hear Scott and Tyler's screams.

Evelyn pointed at the door. "That's not gonna hold them!"

...

 **Library**

Tyler transformed, his face turning black with fur, his eyes glowing gold.

Scott transformed, his face turning brown with fur, his eyes glowing gold.

...

 **Hallway**

They rammed into the door, forcing it open.

Liam backed away out of instinct, screaming once in surprise.

Caroline and Evelyn grabbed Liam and Emma both by the wrists. They ran down the hallway in one direction.

Stefan, Elena and Morgana ran the hallway in another direction.

Tyler the black wolf followed Evelyn, Emma, Caroline and Liam.

Scott the brown wolf followed Stefan, Morgana and Elena, rushing into a leap.

Morgana turned toward Wolf!Luke, standing in the way of Stefan and Elena. Wolf!Scott fell on top of her, making her fall to the floor.

Morgana held him away from Stefan and Elena with all the strength she had. "Go!" Elena turned, running away. Stefan hesitated. "Go!"

Wolf!Scott bit Morgana on her shoulder, making her groan a scream.

Stefan ran closer, pushing Wolf!Luke off with vampire strength.

Wolf!Scott flew into the wall on the other side of the hallway, falling to the floor, seemingly unconscious.

Stefan helped Morgana to her feet. Morgana held the hybrid bite on her shoulder in pain. They turned around, running away as fast as they could.

...

 **Hallway**

Emma and Liam ran through a pair of double doors. Evelyn and Caroline followed them.

Evelyn and Caroline turned, closing the hall's double doors, trying to get away from Wolf!Tyler.

Emma took the fire ax, sticking it in the door handles.

Wolf!Tyler growled, ramming into the doors.

The doors dented, starting to open.

Evelyn and Caroline tried to hold them closed.

Evelyn ripped off a locker door, sticking it through the door handles.

Evelyn and Caroline backed away, standing on either side of Emma and Liam. The group were looking at each other.

The doors started to open.

The group ran toward them, pushing them closed.

The growls stopped.

Wolf!Tyler was gone.

Evelyn, Emma, Liam and Caroline looked at each other, breathing heavily.

...

 **Storage Closet**

Kol and Rebekah were talking.

"You should be thanking me." Kol told her.

"You killed my only chance at finding the Cure, destroying it and making sure Nik never get what he wants." Rebekah told him.

"Silas on the loose would be hell on Earth." Kol told her. "Frankly, sister, I don't think you could handle it."

Kol pulled out the white oak stake.

"I hid that." Rebekah told him. "How did you get that?"

"Way too easily." Kol told her, using the stake to point at Rebekah. "Maybe you could handle the end of the world if you don't leave precious valuables."

Kol walked out of the the closet, leaving.

Rebekah sighed, looking at Shane's body, turning around, walking out of the closet, leaving.

Shane opened his eyes, looking surprised. He looked at the pole in his stomach, struggling to take it out, putting it on the floor. He pulled himself to an upright sitting position, looking up in relief and realization.

...

 **Science Lab**

Sally, Bonnie and Elizabeth were still kneeling next to April's body.

"Okay, what the hell did we just do?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

"We accidentally linked Shane to April." Bonnie answered.

"And we couldn't control it." Sally told them.

"I didn't know we were doing it." Elizabeth told them.

"Usually, I feel pain, or I bleed, but this time I just felt more power." Bonnie told them. "Did... Did you guys feel more power?"

Sally and Elizabeth nodded.

Sally looked from Elizabeth to Bonnie. "We can still save her."

"How?" Elizabeth asked.

"Healing." Sally answered, pulling her necklace out. "Control." Elizabeth pulled her necklace out. "Strength."

Bonnie pulled her necklace out.

Bonnie, Sally and Elizabeth formed a circle around April's dying body, holding hands, closing their eyes in concentration.

The salt in the three beakers on the lab table ignited once more.

Their eyes still closed, they all seemed to know what to do. As one, they let go of the other's hands, pulling their necklaces on around their necks.

Wind started to blow around them fiercely, making the flames in the beakers dance.

They took each other's hands again, their hair blowing around them, but they seemed unfazed by the winds.

Beams of light started to leave each of their necklaces. They were linking them together in a shape of a Triqetra, meaning trinity, or eternity.

They seemed taken by dark magic, looking as if they wanted more.

April's wound on her stomach started to heal.

A glass beaker with salt and a flame inside shattered.

The beams of light from Elizabeth's necklace faded into nothing.

April started to breathe again.

A glass beaker with salt and a flame inside shattered.

The beams of light from Bonnie's necklace faded into nothing.

April could begin to move again.

A glass beaker with salt and a flame inside shattered.

The beams of light from Sally's necklace faded into nothing.

April opened her eyes, gasping, sitting up.

The witches released their hands.

The wind faded into nothing.

April looked around in absolute terror.

Everything seemed normal.

"It's okay, it's okay." Bonnie told her, wrapping her arms around her, comforting her. "You're okay, you're okay."

Sally, Bonnie and Elizabeth exchanged a look, knowing what happened but didn't know how to explain it.

...

 **Alaric's Old Classroom**

Elena was in the room alone, pacing nervously.

The door opened from behind her.

Elena turned toward it.

Stefan and Morgana walked in, closing the door behind them.

"Oh, thank God." Elena told them. She looked at the bite mark on Morgana's shoulder, walking closer. "You let yourself get bit. Why would you do that?"

"Because it can't kill me when it could kill all of you." Morgana answered. "And don't act all surprised and concerned."

"At least I had the sense to stay back with her instead of taking off." Stefan told her. "You know, I had to push Scott off of her. Threw him down the hallway. I could've seriously hurt him. Where were you?"

Elena sighed. "Stefan, Morgana..."

"No." Stefan told her.

"Guys, we have to talk about this." Elena told them. "Please."

"Talk about what, huh?" Morgana asked, turning to face Elena, walking closer. "How many more ways are there for you to rip Stefan and Emma's hearts out?"

"I'm sorry." Elena told them.

"You're sorry that it happened or that you told me or that Stefan found out?" Morgana asked.

"I'm sorry about all of it." Elena told her. "I'm really sorry, Morgana. I didn't mean to hurt either of you. I didn't want that."

The door opened.

They looked at the door.

Rebekah walked in. "Why are my least favorite people always the most durable?"

...

 **Gym**

Caroline, Evelyn, Emma and Liam walked into the gym.

Liam had the emergency ax from earlier, holding it close and ready to use.

"If we see them, you don't kill them." Evelyn told them.

"I don't think I could." Liam told her.

Tyler was lying on the floor of the gym next to Carol's shrine, naked from the transformation.

Emma saw him. "Tyler."

Caroline ran toward him, grabbing a table cloth.

Liam turned around to look away, still holding the ax close to her.

Caroline wrapped the table cloth around Tyler's body.

Tyler looked around the memorial shrine for his mother, beginning to cry.

Liam turned to face them.

Evelyn and Emma looked at them sadly.

"I'm so sorry." Tyler told them.

"What?" Emma asked. "No, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it was." Tyler told them. "This whole thing... it's all my fault."

"No..." Caroline trailed off.

"I should have saved her." Tyler told them.

Liam still held the ax. Evelyn slowly took it from her, as if silently telling her it was okay now, leaning it against the wall.

Liam, Evelyn and Emma looked toward Caroline and Tyler sadly.

They both sat there, crying, as Caroline consoled Tyler.

...

 **Alaric's Old Classroom**

Stefan, Morgana and Elena were facing Rebekah.

Stefan looked at Rebekah. "Leave them out of this. This is between me and you."

"You're still protecting them." Rebekah told him. "I know you and Morgana feel something for the other. It's so plain to see. But if either of you even think for one second that you can have a moment of happiness, you're wrong. Damon and Elena will resent you for it just as you resent them, because that is the way hypocrites are. Must I rip your bleeding hearts from your chests and show you the scar tissues that are Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore?" She looked at Elena. "There's a solution to all your problems, you know? I could compel one or both of them. Erase Stefan's every memory of you. Every day you spent together, every kiss, every lie, every ounce of pain. I could take away every bit of love he has for you. Give you all a clean slate. Just say the word, and I'll make you and all that misery you caused them disappear."

"I won't." Stefan told them. "Do it."

Elena looked at him in shock.

Morgana looked at him in confusion.

Rebekah turned to face him. "Excuse me?"

"Erase it all, every memory." Stefan told her.

"Stefan?" Elena asked. "No!"

"I said, 'do it'." Stefan told them.

Rebekah laughed. "No. That would be far too easy. I refuse to make you forget her the way Klaus made you forget Morgana, the way that he made Elisaveta forget him." She looked at Elena. "But at least you know how they both really feel." She looked at Stefan and Morgana. "Consider your eternity of pain my revenge. I've used you for all you're worth, so now, you're free to go."

Rebekah walked out, leaving.

Elena was clearly upset.

Morgana looked at Elena, turning to leave.

...

 **Hallway**

Elena started to follow Morgana. "Morgana... wait." She stopped, turning to look behind her. Stefan walked out of the classroom, looking at Elena, turning around, walking away. "Stefan..."

Elena let them go, sighing.

...

 **Another Hallway**

Emma was walking alone, on the phone. "Thanks for looking out for him."

Isabella was in the Gilbert Lake House, looking at the pizza girl's body. "Yeah, well, I told them if they were good, I'd buy them both ice cream, so..."

Jeremy and Matt were both in the room with him.

"Yeah, Isabella's the nice teacher." Jeremy told them loud enough for Emma to hear.

Isabella smirked. "You hear that?"

Emma managed a small smile. "Oh, yeah."

Isabella frowned in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I will be." Emma answered. "Don't worry about me." Bonnie, Sally, Elizabeth and April walked out of the lab into the hall. Emma saw them, looking at them in confusion. Bonnie and April continued to walk away. Sally slowed to a stop when she saw Derek's shrine at his locker. Emma spoke into her phone. "Look, I gotta go."

"All right." Isabella told her.

Emma hung up, jogging down the hall, stopping next to Sally and Elizabeth. "What are you guys doing here?"

"It's a long story." Sally told her.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's a long story." Emma told them.

Elizabeth stopped next to them sadly.

Emma, Sally and Elizabeth looked at the shrine of a picture of Derek. Unlit candles and a small, thin blanket were strewn in front of his old locker. Emma and Elizabeth each wrapped an arm around Sally.

Sally closed her eyes, focusing.

Each of the candles were immediately lit.

Sally opened her eyes, crying silently.

Elizabeth looked at Emma. "I gotta go talk to Shane."

Emma nodded. "I'll get her home." She looked down the hallway. "You might want to go check on Scott."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah."

Elizabeth let Sally go, walking toward the shrine, pulling a blanket off of the floor, walking quickly down the hall.

Scott was lying where Stefan and Morgana had left him, unconscious.

Elizabeth knelt next to him, wrapping the blanket around him. She put her hand on his bare chest as if to make sure he was still alive by the movement of his breathing.

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder to look at Emma.

Emma nodded sadly. "I'll get him home."

Sally looked toward them. "Is he okay?"

Elizabeth exhaled sadly, looking down to Scott. "He's alive."

...

 **Whitmore College - Shane's Office**

Shane was changing his shirt.

Bonnie and Elizabeth stormed in.

"Turns out I miscalculated." Shane told them. "Kol's gonna be a problem."

"Sally , Bonnie and I almost killed someone, and that's what you miscalculated?" Elizabeth asked angrily. "April could have died today."

The tea cup on the desk shattered.

Elizabeth jumped.

"And that's only because you didn't know the extent of your abilities." Shane told her.

"My father just became Mayor." Bonnie told him. "I can't be out doing black magic."

Bonnie started to leave.

"That's not what Expression is." Shane told them.

"Then what is it?" Elizabeth asked incredulously.

"It's a way of doing magic that isn't monitored by Nature or the spirits." Shane told them. "It isn't good or bad, but it also has no limits. So how you use it is up to you. That's what I'm here for. To help you."

"What else are you not telling us?" Bonnie asked. "Because while Sally is grieving Derek's death and is trying to get and Scott through it, we nearly killed someone. We had to do this spell. And there were these winds, and lights and..."

"And the beams formed that?" Shane suggested, pointing to the Triquetra of the Hunter's tattoo in the picture frame of the wall. "It connected the three of you together? Congratulations. You finished completing the link on your own."

"What link?" Elizabeth asked expressively. "What are you talking about?"

"Elizabeth, listen to me." Shane told her. "I will explain everything when the time comes. But the three of you are the keys to everything. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to any of you."

...

 **Gilbert Lake House - Outside - Woods**

 **(Song:) New York - Snow Patrol**

Damon was burying the pizza girl's body. His phone rang. He answered it. "Hope your day's going better than mine. Gotta say, I'm liking the odds."

Elena was at the Gilbert House, on the front porch. "Stefan knows about us."

"Oh..." Damon trailed off. "How'd he take it?"

"How do you think?" Elena asked.

"Well, I'm thinking, for the first time all week, I'm happy to be at Camp Nowhere." Damon told her.

"How's Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"That depends on how much you trust me." Damon told her.

"You know that I trust you." Elena told him.

"Then I think he's going to get through this just fine." Damon told her. "Look, I gotta go."

"Not yet." Elena told him. "Something happened today. I realized something about you... about us. And you can say that it's the sire bond. And you know what? Maybe-maybe, it is. But I'm telling you, it's the most real thing that I have ever felt in my entire life. I love you, Damon. I love you."

Damon looked happily shocked. "Look. I'm going to get this Cure for you... and I'm going to have to do things you're not gonna like."

"Damon—" Elena started.

"Listen carefully." Damon told her. "Get in your car, right now. Come to me."

Elena smiled. "I'll be there soon."

Elena hung up, smiling.

Damon lowered the phone slowly, still reeling. He looked up at the sky, smiling.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Stefan was pouring a glass of bourbon.

Morgana walked in, closing the door behind her, walking toward Stefan.

"Please, let yourself in." Stefan told her sarcastically.

"You called me." Morgana replied.

"You still wanna find the Cure?" Stefan asked.

"More than anything." Morgana answered. "Not for Elena. Not anymore. It's gonna be for me. If I take the Cure and become human, I'll have Elizabeth connect me and Klaus and then so does Klaus, and we don't have to worry about him ever killing any of us again. Plus, the look in his eyes when he realizes that he's mortal again will be priceless."

Stefan poured another glass of bourbon. "You're right. And Rebekah was right. We're here for eternity, and we'll both go insane if we don't know how you or Elena truly feel about me or my brother. Or anyone else, for that matter. All we need is Shane's help."

"You might not have been listening in on Rebekah and Kol torturing Shane earlier, but I was." Morgana told him. "He lied to us before. He said Esmeralda organized dozens of people to die in sacrifice. He admitted that Esmeralda is in town, and that she created the Council explosion where twelve people died. And that she mind controlled Klaus to kill the twelve hybrids, Carol Lockwood and Derek Jackson."

"Twelve..." Stefan trailed off. "Channeling the energy from mass death is used in witchcraft to perform dark spells. It's called Expression."

"And Sally, Elizabeth and Bonnie told us that Shane was teaching them a new form of magic with having to access the spirits, called..." Morgana trailed off. "Take a wild guess."

"You overheard Shane admit all this to Kol and Rebekah?" Stefan asked.

"Proudly." Morgana answered.

"Well, I guess we'll have to figure out a way to manage him while we find the Cure for ourselves." Stefan told her.

"We?" Morgana repeated.

"Yeah." Stefan answered in a way so simple it almost made her smile. "Listen, I hate my brother, you hate your sister, and we both hate Klaus. But Damon has the Hunter, Klaus has the sword and the hybrid who will listen to every single command, willingly not an option, and Shane has the witches. You and I are the only ones left with nothing."

"There's Emma Gilbert." Morgana told him. "But I'm pretty sure that you don't want to put her in the kind of danger that Jeremy is in right now."

"I never wanted to put Jeremy in that kind of position." Stefan told her. "I didn't know that all of this was going to happen."

"I know." Morgana told him. "It's okay. Besides, Jeremy has Evelyn as an emotional touch zone to stop himself from killing everyone he loves. Emma doesn't have someone like that, because the only ones that she really cares about is her vampire family."

Stefan nodded. "But we can change everything. So, what do you say? You wanna be partners?"

Morgana smiled, taking one of the glasses of bourbon.

Stefan smiled, clinking their glasses together.

Stefan and Morgana took a drink, looking at each other, smiling small smiles.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Grill**

April was sitting at a table. "My father had no reason to kill eleven people. He had no reason to kill himself. He loved me. He loved Mystic Falls. He was brainwashed into sparking that fire. Professor Shane organized his death and the eleven others who died with him." It was revealed that she was talking to Liz and Rudy. Liz and Rudy glanced at each other. "It's time this entire town started telling the truth."

Esmeralda was watching from the side of the room, having mind controlled April to tell them that Shane was behind the explosion, smirking, turning to leave.

...

 **Somewhere Unknown - Bar**

 **(Song:) Nothing Will Ever Change (This Love of Mine) - Jimmy Jules**

Rosie led Damon, Isabella, Jeremy and Matt inside.

Rosie looked around at all of the dead bodies in disbelief.

Klaus was sitting at the bar, pouring himself a drink. "I was beginning to worry you wouldn't find this place."

"What the hell?" Rosie asked incredulously.

"Did you kill all these people?" Matt asked.

"Not exactly." Klaus answered, standing, walking closer. "They're in transition." He looked at Jeremy. "Killing them is your job."

Jeremy, Matt, Isabella and Rosie looked at Damon.

"I said we were going to do this another way." Isabella told him.

"Well, I thought about it about doing it your way, and then I realized his idea was better." Damon told her.

The people started to wake, in transition.

Klaus smiled.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Street**

Kol was walking along, alone, sensing someone behind him, coming to a stop, sighing. "Esmeralda. Well, at least I know that I won't be able to confuse you with another of your Doppelgangers ever again." He turned around to see Esmeralda standing behind him. Esmeralda smiled. "What are you doing here, Esmeralda?"

"Aren't you even going to pretend to be happy to see me?" Esmeralda asked.

"After how many times you mind controlled my siblings to dagger me when we were together, and after you mind controlled the Mystic Falls gang to try to kill my entire family, no." Kol answered, rushing angrily toward Esmeralda.

Esmeralda easily used mind control to stop Kol, making him freeze. "You may be angry and bloodthirsty Kol, but that is the way that I needed you to be. I just don't need you to hurt me. I know that I told you that I never wanted anyone to wake my brother Silas or free him from the tomb, but that has changed. I met with a group of wannabe witches that actually need him awake, and I made a deal with them to make their wish come true."

"What witches?" Kol asked.

"Not really witches, since they can be compelled, but they do possess power." Esmeralda told him. "But I do need you to continue down your path of self-destruction. Enough to kill the Hunter, or have someone else do it for you."

"And why would you want that if you want this group to free your brother?" Kol asked.

"Because I need them to kill you." Esmeralda answered. "I need them desperate enough to kill you, and I need you to let them. And your siblings, they won't be able to seek retribution for your death anymore than they could seek revenge for Finn's. I will not allow Klaus, Morgana, Rebekah or Elijah kill anyone in revenge for you, and once they know that I am behind your death like I was behind Finn's, they won't want to kill anyone but me either way." She stepped closer, smiling smugly, tracing her finger along Kol's jaw. "You won't remember this conversation, or that I'm back in Mystic Falls at all. Do you understand me, my love?"

Kol was so deep under her mind control that he couldn't help but smile. "Yes, darling."

Esmeralda smiled.


	12. Catch Me If You Can

**Same Night**

 **Night - Woods**

Matt was frantically running for his life, stopping, hiding behind a tree. He looked behind the tree, turning back forward, starting to run.

Rosie stood in front of him. "I told you to get the hell out of here!"

Rosie started to transform, letting her eyes gold and vampire veins crawl underneath.

"Rosie, fight through it." Matt told her.

"I can't!" Rosie told him, stalking toward him.

Matt held his hands on her shoulders to keep her back. "Listen to me. Rosie!"

Rosie struggled as long as she could, tears in her eyes, angry and upset. She couldn't resist, biting his neck, feeding. She opened her eyes, pulling away, rushing backwards into the tree behind her, a branch stabbing through her back and out of her stomach to keep her against the tree, Matt's blood running down her chin. "Go."

"Rose-" Matt started.

Rosie's has voice was a yell, nearly a scream. "Go!"

...

 **Flashback**

 **Earlier That Night - Bar**

 **(Song:) They Told Me - Sallie Ford & The Sound Outside**

The vampires were finishing the transition by drinking blood from the workers.

"No way." Jeremy told them. "I'm not doing this."

"What makes you think you have a choice?" Klaus asked.

Damon looked at Jeremy. "You have to kill vampires to complete the Hunter's Mark. Mark equals Cure. You're in a bar full of almost vampires, so get your hunt on."

"Screw you." Isabella told him, walking closer to Damon, staring him down. "I said he wouldn't have to kill any innocent people."

"Isabella, they're not people." Damon told her.

"Enough!" Klaus told them. "Have at it, or else."

"Ooh." Rosie whispered at the lame threat.

"I don't take orders from you, dick." Jeremy told him, dropping the stake in his hand. "Hunters can't be compelled."

Klaus laughed, walking closer. "You're right. I can't compel you. But if your conscience is getting in the way, then allow me to make this easy for you. Because, I can compel them." He gestured around to the vampires. He looked at Rosie. "And she does take orders from me whether she likes it or not." Rosie looked away. "I'm gonna give you a two-minute head start. Then I'm gonna send every vampire in here after you. You kill them, or Rosie kills your friend... Matt."

"Wait a second." Matt told him, looking at Rosie.

"What?" Rosie asked incredulously, incredibly worried and angry. "No! You can't do this!"

"But, ah, yes, I can." Klaus told her, walking closer to Kacie, standing in front of her.

"No, no." Damon told him. "You turn them, he kills them. That was the deal, Klaus."

"I'm taking artistic license." Klaus told them.

"You know he can't take them all on at the same time." Isabella told him.

"With you and Damon as his coaches, he'll be fine." Klaus told her. He smirked, looking at Rosie. "It's Matt I'm worried about."

"I'm not killing him." Rosie told him, stressing the words through her teeth.

"Yes, you are." Klaus told her.

"Ah..." Isabella trailed off. "Jeremy, go get the weapons out of the car. We'll be right behind you."

Jeremy ran out of the bar.

Rosie looked at Matt. "Both of you. Get the hell out of here."

Matt ran out of the bar.

"If I hear an engine start, I'll kill Matt myself." Klaus told them.

Damon walked closer to Rosie. "You know, I could make this all easier on us. Kill Rosie so she doesn't kill Matt."

"If you do, I'll see to it you die along with her." Klaus told him. He looked at Rosie. "If Damon tries to kill you, bite him. If Isabella tries to stop you from killing Matt, bite her." Rosie exhaled, hating Klaus and hating herself. Klaus smirked, looking at Damon. "Or, if you'd rather leave Jeremy Gilbert, there's always an alternative. I'll offer up a vampire for Emma Gilbert to kill." Damon gave him an incredulous glare. "It's either Jeremy or Emma. I think I know who you'll choose."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Woods**

Rosie still had the branch impaling her through her back and stomach to keep her pinned to the tree. She still had blood on her lips and chin, looking at Matt. "I told you to go."

"I need a second." Matt told her.

"You don't have a second." Rosie told him, pulling herself toward the end of the branch. "They can smell your blood. Then it won't just be me coming after you, it's gonna be all of us. You need to go."

"Rosie-" Matt started.

"Matt, if you don't go now, I'm going to kill you!" Rosie told him, pulling herself the rest of the way off of the branch, falling to the ground.

"You can fight through it." Matt told her.

"What about the two dozen starving vampires?" Rosie asked. She looked up, letting her eyes glow, rushing toward him. An arrow shot into Rosie's chest to stop her. She fell, looking at Jeremy. Jeremy walked closer with his crossbow. "Thank God. Get him the hell out of here. Now."

Jeremy nodded, starting to lead Matt away until he heard someone behind him, turning around, holding up his crossbow.

Damon pushed the bow down. "Don't hesitate! You're lucky it was me. Otherwise you two'd be dead."

"You set us up." Jeremy told him.

Rosie pulled the arrow out of her chest, waiting to heal.

"I was trying to get this thing over with." Damon told them. "You're the one that pissed off Klaus. Now you have to fight your way out of it."

"All right, where are the other vampires?" Matt asked.

Rosie looked at Matt, bloodthirsty, letting her eyes glow gold and her veins crawl underneath her skin.

"They're newbies." Damon told them. "They're still trying to figure out how to track, which means you have two seconds to get ready to fight."

Rosie rushed toward Matt.

Damon rushed toward Rosie, keeping her back, punching into her chest, gripping her heart.

"Don't!" Matt told him.

"She's sired to kill you, you moron." Damon told him.

Jeremy aimed the crossbow at Damon. "Don't do it."

Rosie breathed heavily, looking at Damon. "Do it."

"No!" Matt told him.

"Shh!" Damon told him.

Rosie put her hands on Damon's shoulders, starting to push herself away from Damon with his hand still in her chest, still gripping her heart, trying to finish the job herself.

Damon looked at her in shock.

"Rosie!" Matt told her. "No! Don't!"

Isabella rushed closer, standing behind Rosie, holding her shoulders, making her stop.

Damon pulled his hand out of her chest.

Isabella snapped Rosie's neck, letting her body fall. She looked at Damon, stepping toward him angrily. "I swear to God I'm gonna kill you."

"Not before the vampires kill quarterback." Damon replied.

Jeremy turned to Matt. "The lake house is this way. If we can get there, they won't be able to get inside."

"Wait, you want to run?" Damon asked.

"You said it yourself, Damon." Isabella told him. "They're going to kill Matt."

Damon gave Isabella a look, hesitating. "Fine." He looked at Matt and Jeremy. "Get out of here. We'll slow them down."

Jeremy helped Matt to his feet, leading the way, running to the lake house.

Two vampires rushed toward them.

Damon snapped one's neck, letting the body fall.

Isabella ripped out the heart of the other, letting the body fall. She looked at the heart in her bloodstained hand, still angry.

Matt followed Jeremy, running through the darkness. "Jeremy! Where are you?"

"Keep going." Jeremy told him. "We're almost there."

A vampire tripped Matt. Matt fell to the ground. The vampire looked at Matt hungrily, dragging Matt closer to him by Matt's feet. Matt struggled. The vampire was about to bite Matt.

Elena showed up out of nowhere, standing behind the vampire, snapping his neck, turning around, throwing him away. She looked Matt. "Are you okay?" Elena helped Matt to his feet. Jeremy ran toward them. Elena looked at Rosie's bite on Matt's neck. "Oh, my God..."

"Get to the house!" Jeremy told them. "Hurry!"

The three ran to the house.

Matt ran inside.

Jeremy and Elena stopped on the porch.

"Jeremy, what's going on?" Elena asked.

"They're coming." Jeremy told her, walking inside.

Elena turned toward the night.

A massive group of vampires advanced on the house.

Elena backed away inside, closing the door.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Gilbert Lake House - Living Room**

Matt sat on the couch. Elena was bandaging his neck.

Jeremy was setting up his crossbow.

Isabella and Evelyn walked into the house.

"Sun's up." Isabella told them. "They're long gone. Anyone who stayed behind, we killed them."

Damon walked in.

Evelyn turned to face Damon. "What the hell were you thinking? All we asked you to do was to teach him how to fight."

"He's not the best student in the world." Damon told her.

"Wait." Jeremy told him. "Now this my fault?"

"Stop talking." Damon told them. "Look, I know you're angry, but my way was the easiest, fastest and safest way to complete his Mark to get your sister the Cure."

"Safest?" Evelyn repeated. "What way in hell was any of this safe?"

"Evelyn." Elena chastised. She looked at Damon. "I don't care about the Cure, Damon. Not if it means putting the people that I love in danger."

"Hey, there would have been no danger if he hadn't gone all bleeding heart." Damon told them.

"He killed someone." Isabella stressed. "These were innocent people."

"The Mark grew, didn't it?" Damon replied.

Isabella stood in front of him, still angry. "We agreed that we wouldn't do it this way."

"Yes, that was before Klaus and Rosie showed up to ruin everything." Damon told him.

Matt looked at Damon. "In what way is this Rosie's fault?"

"She tried to kill you, dumbass." Damon told him.

"Yes, sired to do so by Klaus." Isabella told him. "Which never would have happened if you hadn't went behind our backs and set us up."

Isabella and Damon stared each other down.

Elena sighed, stepping in between Isabella and Damon, separating them. "Guys, stop it. Both of you. Okay. Look, we need a plan. There's a group of compelled vampires out there, and as soon as the sun goes down, they're gonna come after Matt, and so is Rosie, so we have to find a way to protect him."

"We don't have to worry about Rosie." Isabella told them. "We buried her. She can get out, but by the time this is over, it'll be too late, and she won't want to kill him anymore."

"Yes, I know." Damon told him, walking over to Jeremy, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Because there will be no problem when big Jer and I here go on a hunting expedition." Elena didn't look agreeable. "Elena, I know, it's tragic. I get it. But we also agree that he had to kill them. Now, we have added incentive. So you take the least most valuable player home. Jeremy and I will finish this."

"I'm sorry, are you saying we should leave him here with you?" Evelyn asked.

"Trust me." Damon told her. "I will keep him safe. Okay?"

Evelyn shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "No. I don't trust you."

Damon looked at Elena. "Elena. Do you trust me?"

Elena nodded.

Evelyn exhaled in annoyance and frustration, looking away.

Isabella stood in front of Evelyn. "I'll go with them and I will make sure nothing happens to Jeremy. Okay?"

Evelyn sighed, nodding, giving Damon a significant look. "You, I trust."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Stefan's Room**

 **(Song:) Sleep Alone - Two Door Cinema Club**

Stefan walked into his room, coming out of the shower. He sensed that someone was there, turning to face his bed.

Morgana was laying in Stefan's bed, reading his diary.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"Checking for anymore secrets." Morgana answered. "Last time you and I were paired together to keep secrets from everybody, you even kept some secrets from me, like, I don't know, daggering my sister. I'm just making sure you don't have a devious plan that will get you killed."

"So you're just looking out for me?" Stefan asked, pulling a shirt over his head.

"More or less." Morgana answered, closing the diary, standing. "And making sure I stay in the loop. Look, we're at a bit of a disadvantage in this whole race for the Cure, since we both agreed that we weren't going to let Emma kill a vampire to activate her Huntress side. Team Klaus has Jeremy the Hunter, Team Esmeralda has Shane and Lonnally the witches."

"Lonnally?" Stefan repeated.

"Sally, Elizabeth and Bonnie, the three badass witches that are so awesome that they needed a nickname." Morgana explained. "Which all reside with Shane on Team Esmeralda, because she is a mind control freak of nature that wants to ruin everybody's lives every chance she gets."

"If you're here to remind me of our last place status, I'm very well aware." Stefan told her.

"Actually, I have a plan." Morgana told him. "The Cure is buried with Silas, the ancient evil guy Kol is afraid of. Shane was so eager to prove his existence that he gave away that he has one of the keys to resurrecting him. His headstone."

"I see." Stefan told her. "Finally, your talent of eavesdropping has some use." Morgana smiled. "You wanna steal it."

"Yes." Morgana answered. "And then Team Shane will have to join Team Stagana, and Team Klaus will be left out in the cold where he belongs."

"You do realize your brother Jeremy and your friend Rosie are apart of Team Klaus, right?" Stefan asked.

"They're being forced into Team Klaus." Morgana corrected. "And I didn't say their names, did I?"

Stefan smirked, looking down. He looked up in amused curiousness. "Team Stagana?"

Morgana smiled, nearly laughing.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Whitmore College - Shane's Office**

Two candles were lit on the table.

Bonnie and Elizabeth were sitting on the couch, behind the candles.

Shane sat across from them.

Bonnie seemed rather stressed, her eyes closed, breathing deeply.

Elizabeth seemed annoyed and agitated, on the verge of being angry, her eyes closed.

"You know, Elizabeth, just because your eyes are closed doesn't mean you're meditating." Shane told her. Elizabeth opened her eyes. "Come on, use your breath. Use your breath to calm down."

"Great." Elizabeth told him sarcastically. "So now, I can't even meditate right? What else can I fail?"

"Guys, you didn't fail." Shane told them.

"We did an Expression spell that almost killed April." Bonnie told him.

"Exactly." Shane told them. "Almost. Failing would have been actually killing her. You got like a... D Minus."

"It's not funny." Bonnie told him.

Elizabeth leaned forward, still angry. The flame in the candle in front of her burned higher and brighter. "We have all this power now, and I'm worried we won't be able to control it."

The candle in front of Bonnie burned higher and brighter, as if Elizabeth's magic had effected hers.

Bonnie looked at it worriedly. "What is happening to us?"

"It's the link." Shane explained. "It gives each of you more power, but it also means that your magic is literally bound together, just like the three of you. Whatever happens to one happens to all."

Elizabeth grew more irritated. "What does that mean?"

Shane's tea cup shattered in his hands.

Elizabeth looked overwhelmed.

"Guys?" Shane asked, putting the pieces down onto the table. "Look at me." He took each of their hands, hypnotizing them. "I'm here with you. You don't have anything to worry about. You are strong; you are focused. You are in complete control."

"You're here with us." Bonnie agreed. "We're in complete control."

The candles' flames went out.

Elizabeth seemed calmer now. "Now what does it mean?"

"It means that if one of you get hurt, the others do, too." Shane answered. "Since your magic is bound together, if one lashes out with magic, the others do, too."

"Does that mean it'll be harder to control?" Bonnie asked.

Shane hesitated.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Do not lie to us."

Shane exhaled. "Yes. It'll be harder to control. All of you need to learn how to control it. Which is why Sally should be here. Where is she?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth told him.

The door opened.

They looked at it.

Liz and a Deputy walked in.

"Sheriff?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, Elizabeth, I'm gonna need you to go." Liz told them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shane asked.

"We need to ask you a few questions." Liz told him.

Her deputy took Shane and handcuffed him.

Shane laughed without humor. "Are you serious? I'm sure I can answer without the handcuffs. Come on, this isn't even your jurisdiction."

"Then, I guess we better get you to Mystic Falls ASAP." Liz told him.

The deputy took Shane out of his office.

Bonnie, worried and confused, and Tory, angry and confused, stood.

"Wait." Elizabeth told them.

Bonnie looked at Liz. "Why are you doing this?"

"That's something you should ask your dad." Liz told her, following the others.

Bonnie and Elizabeth exchanged a look.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Living Room**

Klaus was standing at the fireplace, looking into the flames pensively.

Esmeralda walked in, chuckling. "Hello, Nik."

Klaus turned to face her, looking at her in confusion. "Rosie?"

"Not exactly." Esmeralda answered. "But I am the originator of our Doppelganger line, so I think you can call that a close answer."

Klaus glared at her in realization. "Esmeralda. Rather foolish to come back to Mystic Falls after you are the reason that my brother Finn died, isn't it?"

Klaus rushed toward Esmeralda.

Esmeralda easily used mind control to make Klaus stop, making him back away from her, smirking smugly. "Not when I can control you before you can even lay a hand on me."

Klaus glared at her in annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you of some of my plans." Esmeralda answered. "But you won't remember them, and you won't remember that I'm here. You'll just know that what I want you to do is not what you want to do."

"What do you want, Esmeralda?" Klaus asked angrily.

"I want you to go after the Potential." Rosalita answered. "Emma Gilbert. I've already mind controlled your brother Kol to go after Jeremy Gilbert, and you won't remember any of what I'm telling you, but if Kol does succeed in killing Jeremy, I need you to activate Emma."

"And why did you send Kol after my Hunter?" Klaus asked angrily.

"Because I want the people of Mystic Falls to be desperate enough to kill him." Esmeralda answered. "And if they do, you'll be angry, yes, and you'll want to kill them, yes. But after the moment of his death, you'll remember this conversation, and you'll realize that it was because of me, and only me. And you won't kill anyone in retribution. Neither will Morgana or Rebekah." She looked at Klaus in amusement, reading his mind, laughing. "Oh. You're worried that if you actually do go after Emma, and make her turn into a Hunter that will be desperate to kill her family, that you'll lose Elisaveta forever. That is so adorably sweet, Klaus. But you'll still go after little descendent Emma, and you'll compel a vampire to go after her. Some part of Elizabeth will think that you're doing this because you want to punish her for watching you walk into a trap that led you into a fight with your hybrids, but there's another part of her that will know that this is because of me. Now, forget that I am telling you to do this. And even if you do what Elisaveta asks you to, because you want to give her what she wants, I also want you to hurt her. Do you understand me, Klaus?"

...

 **Road**

Damon, Isabella and Jeremy got out of Damon's car, going around to the trunk to get the weapons.

"Do you really think they went back to the bar?" Jeremy asked.

Isabella opened the trunk. "Where else are they gonna go? It's all cabins and vacation homes. They can't get in anywhere." He handed Jeremy a gun. Jeremy put it behind his back. Isabella handed him the compound bow. "All right. There you go."

"Fine." Jeremy told them. "Let's get this over with."

Jeremy pulled back the compound bow.

"Listen, just go one at a time, only shoot for the heart, don't hesitate, and don't miss." Damon told him, handing Jeremy an arrow.

"Save the teaching moment." Jeremy told him. "Elena's not here. You don't have to pretend like you give a damn about me."

Damon closed the trunk. "I'm trying to keep you alive, dumbass." He handed more arrows to Jeremy. "Come on."

...

 **Bar**

 **(Song:) Bay, I Call Hell - Deap Vally**

Damon, Isabella and Jeremy walked into the bar.

Jeremy held up the crossbow, aiming around the bar.

A giant blood smear was on the floor.

Isabella walked around it cautiously. "Something's not right."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Storage Room**

They followed the trail of blood into the back storage room.

A giant pile of the vampire corpses were in the corner.

"Looks like we're gonna have to find some new vampires." Damon told them. "What a waste."

"What the hell happened?" Jeremy asked.

They heard Kol's voice behind them. "I confess." They turned around. Jeremy aimed the crossbow at Kol. Kol walked in with a bottle of bourbon. "I did it."

"Kol?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy, good to see you, mate." Kol told him. "Sorry about the mess. Ugh, it was a little crowded when I arrived, and I prefer more intimate gatherings. We four need to have a little chat."

...

Kol took a sip of bourbon. "Care for a drink?"

"Jeremy's underage, when Damon gets drunk, he kills people, and I don't like you, so let's just cut to it." Isabella told him.

"You know, my brother bragged about his plan to complete Jeremy's Hunter's Mark." Kol told them. "It was easy enough to track this lot down. They were all hiding in the shadows." He looked at Damon and Isabella. "Now, killing young vampires is easy."

"Why?" Damon asked. "What's it to you either way?"

"Because, you fools, in your zeal to find the Cure, you risk waking someone very dangerous." Kol answered.

"Oh..." Isabella trailed off. "You must be talking about Silas."

"What do you know of him?" Kol asked.

"Nothing." Isabella answered. "Don't want to. Not our problem."

"Isn't it?" Kol asked.

"Uh-uh." Isabella answered.

"A few hundred years back, I came across a girl who knew Silas very well." Kol told them. "She knew everything about him. Perhaps it's because she is his sister."

"You mean the one who buried her own brother alive with the Cure." Isabella told him.

Kol pointed at Isabella with the bottle, nodding. "Exactly. Strong, beautiful, could have anything she ever wanted. She trusted me with her secrets. She told me that he would rise again, and when he did, he would trigger the end of all time. You know, being an immortal, you can see why I'm opposed to time's ending. So, she told me to never, ever let it happen. She told me to kill whoever stood in the way. And now, here you are, willing to risk raising him in your search for the Cure. I can't exactly sit back and let that happen, can I?"

"We're not going to back off the Cure 'cause you were told one too many scary bedtime stories by some girl you had the hots for, you idiot." Damon told him.

Kol pushed Damon. "This wasn't just some girl, and you know of her. Esmeralda. Ring any bells? She should, as she mind controlled the lot of you to kill my brother Finn."

"Is she mind controlling you to do all this, too?" Isabella asked.

Kol didn't answer due to the fact that he couldn't remember because of Esmeralda's mind control, pointing at Jeremy with the bottle. "Jeremy, we were mates in Colorado. You're a smart lad. Why don't you call off this imbecilic treasure hunt?"

Jeremy aimed the crossbow at Kol. "I'm not calling anything off, mate."

Kol took a step back. "Well, I could kill you. But then, I'd have to deal with the Hunter's Curse. And I don't particularly feel like being haunted." He looked at Damon. "But, then, I could, because all I would have to do is make your niece kill a vampire so that his ghost would leave me at peace."

Damon glared at him.

Kol rushed toward Jeremy.

Damon rushed toward Kol, pushing him against the wall. "Cristian, get him outta here!"

Isabella grabbed Jeremy, rushing them away into safety.

Damon continued to hit Kol. Kol caught Damon's hand, putting him in a headlock.

...

 **Whitmore College - Shane's Office**

Stefan and Morgana were in Shane's office, looking for the tombstone, rummaging through drawers.

"Well, headstone's not here." Stefan told her.

"Don't ripper out on me." Morgana told him. "We'll find it." She paced thoughtfully, rolling her eyes teasingly. "Oh, my God, you're all bottled up. You need a release. I need a release. Maybe we can find a voodoo doll or something." She opened a drawer, moving a bottle. She moved a stack of papers to find Shane's herbs, the same kind Bonnie had had at the party, and the same she had given to Rosie. "Ah, this should do the trick. Exactly what we need." She walked closer to Stefan. "Shane's stash of herbs. I've tried these. Bonnie brought some at the party Elena threw for girls' night. And she gave some to Rosie for just a few hours of freedom. They work very well to take the edge of. Trust me."

"Not interested." Stefan told her.

"Oh, really?" Morgana asked skeptically. "After the past few days, you can't tell me that you don't want just to lie down, kick back and forget everything that's happened with those names that shall not be named." Stefan smirked. Morgana looked at the bag in her hand. "I know I do." She looked at Stefan. "Don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Stefan answered.

"Then come on." Morgana told him, on the verge of pleading him. Stefan hesitated. "Don't worry about Shane. He won't be back anytime soon. I made sure of that."

"And how did you do that?" Stefan asked.

"By telling the truth." Morgana answered. "Lie down, kick back and forget everything that's happened with those names that shall not be named with me."

Stefan smiled, sighing taking the bag. "Fine."

Morgana raised her arms in the air, twirling around slowly in a mock gesture of victory, smiling. "Yes!"

Stefan smiled, looking at her.

...

 **Police Station - Interrogation Room**

Shane and Liz were sitting at a table.

"You're accusing me of orchestrating a mass murder?" Shane asked. "Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

"It's Mystic Falls." Liz told him. "It's actually one of the least ridiculous things I've heard."

...

 **Behind the Mirror**

Bonnie, Sally and Rudy stood in front of the mirror, watching them.

"He already explained this, Dad." Bonnie told him. "Pastor Young came to him for help. He was crazy."

"No, he was grief-stricken and Shane took advantage of it." Rudy corrected.

"And somehow talked him into killing a house full of people?" Sally asked. "It doesn't make any sense."

"We don't think that he convinced the pastor into killing the Council." Rudy told her. "We think that he's working with the woman who did. Esmeralda." Bonnie and Sally looked at him in surprise. "Yes, she's in town. And she's been pulling strings for a while now. Shane is working with her. I've met people like Esmeralda. They're fast-talking, they're charismatic, they're manipulators. They prey on the weak-minded. That's exactly what Esmeralda is doing to Shane."

"Yeah, or she's mind controlling him." Bonnie told him.

"Shane is too well aware of this entire situation to be completely mind controlled." Rudy told them. "Some part of him must want to work with her willingly. April Young told us what he did, working with Esmeralda. Morgana Mikealson confirmed it. She heard him confess to her siblings."

Bonnie walked toward the door. "I'm going in there."

"Bonnie, no, you're not." Rudy told her. "Not alone."

"Then I'll go in there with her." Sally told him. "If he's gonna tell anyone what he did, it's us. Unless, of course, you think we're too weak-minded."

Sally walked toward Bonnie and the door.

...

 **Interrogation Room**

Bonnie opened the door, leading the way in. Sally followed.

"Girls, now is not the time." Liz told them.

Rudy walked in behind Sally. "Let them talk."

Liz stood, following Rudy out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Shane looked at Bonnie. "I think your dad's confused about the format of the parent-teacher conference."

"I'm so sorry." Bonnie told him. "Morgana told them you confessed to working with Esmeralda. Maybe this her revenge to Rebekah."

Shane leaned forward and spoke in a low voice. "You know, the truth is, she isn't."

Bonnie and Sally looked unsurprised and confused.

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

The front door opened.

Elena and Evelyn walked inside.

Elena looked at Evelyn. "I'm so sorry. Listen. When I asked you to not fight against me on this plan, I never thought-"

"What did you expect, Elena?" Evelyn asked. "It's Damon."

"I never wanted anyone to get hurt." Elena told her.

"Well, then you shouldn't have left him in charge." Evelyn told her. "Look, I'm sorry. I know you didn't have a choice. Sire bond and all."

"Sire bond doesn't work like that." Elena told her.

"All I know, Elena, is that the old you would have never left Jeremy with Damon, especially after what happened last night." Evelyn told her. "The old you would never have gone this far with Damon to completely and utterly destroy Stefan and Emma."

"I thought you said that you weren't gonna pick sides." Elena told her.

"I'm not trying to, but you don't exactly make it easy for me." Evelyn told her. "You're just lucky that Isabella is big enough to do this without turning and killing innocent people, and would never work with Klaus willingly. She told Damon no, and Damon went behind her back. He tried to kill Rosie, Elena. If Isabella hadn't been there, he would have. Think about that the next time you see him." Elena took her words seriously. Evelyn's phone rang. She answered. "Speak of the devil, Izzy."

Isabella's voice was on the other line. "Evelyn, we're in trouble."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down." Evelyn told him. "What happened?"

"Listen to me." Evelyn told her. "Kol attacked us. I managed to get Jeremy out, but he has Damon. I went back to the place we left, but they were gone."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Emma walked down the stairs, walking into the living room.

There was a noise from behind her.

Emma turned around suspiciously.

Nothing was there.

Emma shook off her paranoia, walking toward the table, pouring herself a drink, turning around, looking ahead of her, startled.

The front door was left wide open.

Emma cautiously placed her drink on the table, slowly walking toward the door.

A girl appeared behind Emma, slitting her skin with a knife, feeding from her.

Emma gasped, backing away, turning around, grabbing the sword off of the wall.

The girl was in the middle of completing her transition into a vampire.

Emma turned around, raising the sword to point at whoever was behind her. "What the hell are you doing here? What kind of game are you playing?"

Klaus was standing at the front door, walking in, holding the Hunter's Sword in his hand. "Damon and Isabella were supposed to have Jeremy kill the vampires I had turned. They didn't deliver. I told them..." He looked up with a cold look. "It was either Jeremy... Or you. So, I killed that girl there, and compelled her to go after you. She wasn't a vampire yet, so she could walk inside without an invitation needed."

Emma backed away slowly, cautiously. "You mean, activate my Hunter side?"

Klaus looked at the sword Emma was still carrying, using his own sword to point at her. "Can't say that I hate your choice of weaponry. Come on, love." The vampire walked closer. Emma looked at her in suspicion. "Now you have her to deal with."

Klaus tossed the Hunter's Sword toward the vampire.

The vampire caught it, swinging toward Emma.

Emma swung up her own sword to retaliate the blow, her demand directed toward Klaus. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I need a new Hunter if Jeremy can't cooperate." Klaus told her.

The vampire swung her sword twice toward Emma.

Emma backed away, swinging her own sword twice to block the moves. "Oh, and you think I'm gonna listen to a damn thing you say?"

The vampire raised the sword above her head, stabbing toward Emma's head. Emma raised the sword over her head horizontally to keep the blade from slashing into her own skull, turning hers to push the other blade away from her, pulling the sword back at her side, stabbing the vampire in the stomach.

"Just kill her, would you?" Klaus asked impatiently.

Emma pulled the sword out of the vampire's stomach, letting her fall to the floor. "And become a psychotic vampire Hunter when I'm living with three vampires who are the only things that I have left to care about? You can file that request under 'No chance in Hell.'"

Klaus smirked. "Aw. Very poetic. Again."

The vampire picked up the Hunter's Sword, standing, slashing toward Emma. Emma raised the sword above her head to stop the blow, kicking the vampire in her stomach, making her back away from her. The vampire rushed toward her. Emma spun, swinging the sword toward her neck. The vampire raised her sword with vampire speed to stop the blow, backing away.

Emma punched into her stomach, ejecting two stakes into her stomach, making her fall. "Stop this."

"Enough of the defense." Klaus told her. "Play offense. Kill her before she kills you."

Emma barely spared Klaus a glance. "Screw. You."

"Maybe she can't bring herself to do the kill." The vampire told him.

Emma turned toward her incredulously. "Bitch, please."

The vampire rushed to stand behind Emma, pulling her head to the side, trying to bite her. Emma raised her arm to the side, turning the sword to point behind her, stabbing it under her arm pit and into the vampire's stomach, making her stop. Emma head butted her, making her let go, stepping away, turning to face her, pointing the tip of the sword at her to keep her back. The vampire raised the Hunter's Sword above her head, trying to stab Emma's skull. Emma raised her own sword above her head horizontally to stop the deadly blow, using all of her strength to keep it away from her head, to stay alive. The vampire pressed her blade down with more strength, closer to Emma's head. Emma pushed her blade up with more strength, further away from her head.

Elizabeth ran up to the house, pushing Klaus out of the way of the door angrily, rushing inside, standing behind the vampire, grabbing the sword, turning the vampire toward her while taking the sword from her, swinging through at her neck, decapitating it.

Klaus looked annoyed yet amused.

Emma lowered her sword to her side, breathing heavily.

Elizabeth looked at Klaus angrily, rushing toward him, pushing him against the wall, placing a bloodstained blade of the sword against his throat. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Odd." Klaus told her. "I figured you'd be angrier."

"You haven't seen me angry." Elizabeth told him, pushing the blade against his throat. "Why are you doing this?"

"Damon and Isabella were supposed to have Jeremy kill my vampires." Klaus told her. "They killed them instead."

"How idiotic are you?" Elizabeth asked. Klaus raised his eyebrows. "It wasn't them who killed your vampires, Klaus. It was your brother. If you make Emma into a killer, I swear to God, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Klaus asked. "No, really, go on. I'd love to hear this. What outrageous stunt will Elisaveta Petrova pull this time?"

"Every vampire you send after her, every staged attack that you arrange, I will be there to ruin it." Elizabeth told him. "Doesn't matter who I have to kill or how much you hate me for thwarting your plans of making her a Hunter."

"Even if it means you die yourself?" Klaus asked.

"I will gladly die protecting her." Elizabeth told him.

Emma looked slightly surprised, placing her sword down.

Elizabeth breathed deeply to calm herself.

Klaus looked at her, resting his hand on hers that held the blade to his throat.

Emma grew annoyed, rolling her eyes. "Are we done yet? Can we get to the part that's really important right now?"

Elizabeth barely turned her head toward her, lowering the Hunter's Sword, backing away from Klaus.

Klaus pushed away from the wall, holding his hand toward Elizabeth.

Elizabeth set the sword hilt in his hand.

"What's really important?" Klaus asked.

"Kol has Damon." Emma told him. "We don't know where they are."

"You know how much it kills me to say this, but we need your help." Elizabeth told him. "You think you could talk some sense into your brother and get him to release my best friend before he kills him?"

"What was it you said before?" Klaus asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm not saying it again." Klaus smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. Elizabeth gave him a look, slowly stepping closer, saying the words slowly. "I. Need. Your. Help."

"A bit ironic, you coming to me for help." Klaus told her. "Weren't you and your friends just trying to bury me into a cement tomb? Elisaveta, did you or did you not stand there, watching them lead me to my potential demise?"

"You're the one who compelled a vampire to go after Emma until she killed her." Elizabeth replied. "Luckily, I got here just in time to stop the damage. And is that why you're really doing this? Because I hurt you, made you angry, and you know that hurting Emma will be more punishment than you could ever do to me?"

Klaus looked at Elizabeth, not giving an answer, seemingly amused yet effected by her words.

"This is your fault." Emma told him. "You started this when you forced Jeremy to kill those vampires."

"And now my little brat of a brother has gone and made things worse." Klaus told them. "Well, he never did like Damon. I suppose I should do something, shouldn't I?"

"Call him off." Emma told him.

Klaus smirked in amusement. "You are in no position to make demands, love. Whilst I'd like to cure Elena to make more hybrids, I do have other reasons for finding the Cure, not the least of which is destroying it so you lot can't us it against me, or for Morgana to take it and make me human along with her."

"He's my best friend, Klaus." Elizabeth told him. "Please."

Klaus looked at Elizabeth in slight surprise, because she had said 'Please'.

Elizabeth looked at him seriously, no longer angry or sarcastic, just worried about Damon.

Klaus was clearly affected by the look she was giving him, sighing in amusement, giving in, smirking, pulling out his phone, calling Kol. "Little brother. Just two days home, and I'm told you've already gone and made a mess."

Kol was somewhere dark, the wall behind him made of stone. "Come on, Nik. I was only having some fun."

"Those vampires were for my Hunter." Klaus told him.

"I'll make some more." Kol told him. "There's no shortage of people."

Klaus looked from Emma to Elizabeth. "Where's Damon Salvatore?"

"I gave him a good and proper beating, just for old time's sake." Kol told him.

"Yes." Klaus told him. "Well, you've had your fun. Now let him go and come home. Avoid any more trouble, or you'll find yourself back in a box."

"Hey." Kol complained. "No need to be nasty about it."

"On the contrary, I find nastiness to be essential whenever my siblings try to sabotage me." Klaus told him. "Listen closely, Kol. Stay away from the Gilbert boy. You understand?"

"Fine." Kol told him. "I won't touch him. You have my word."

They hung up.

Klaus looked at Elizabeth, raising his eyebrows, raising his arms in the air in a shrug. "Well? Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Elizabeth told him sarcastically.

"You can leave now." Emma told him.

Klaus smirked, turning to leave.

Elizabeth turned toward him, no sarcasm at all in her look or expression. "Thank you, Klaus." Klaus smiled a small smile, walking away, leaving. Elizabeth walked toward Emma. "You okay?"

Emma nodded, breathing a sigh. "Now I am."

"Hey, at least we know you can definitely take care of yourself." Elizabeth told her.

Emma smirked.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Emma. Emma returned the embrace.

...

 **Lockwood Cellar**

Damon was holding a stake in his stomach, chained to the wall.

Kol stood in front of him. "Very good, darling. Now stab yourself a little bit further."

Kol compelled Damon to obey.

Damon pushed the stake into himself, groaning in pain. "If you're gonna kill me, do it like a man."

"I don't want to kill you." Kol told him. "I just wanted to make sure you could be compelled."

"I'm gonna rip out your spleen." Damon told him.

"You ought to be thanking me." Kol told him. "I mean, you don't really want the Cure found. You fancy Elena. I mean, even more now that she's a vampire. Admit it. The last vestige of her humanity is her annoying little brother Jeremy and little sister Emma, and deep, deep down, I bet you want at least one of them dead, don't you?"

"Nope." Damon answered.

Kol laughed. "You're lying. I bet you'd love to rip Jeremy's head right off... And I'm gonna give you your wish." He crouched down in front of Damon and compelled him. "You're not gonna remember what I say, but you're going to find Jeremy Gilbert, and when you do, you're going to kill him."

...

 **Night - Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Evelyn, Jeremy and Isabella were standing at the table.

Jeremy clicked a magazine into a gun.

Elena walked toward them.

"Jeremy, it's over." Evelyn told him. "You can put all this away."

"Klaus still wants me to finish the Mark." Jeremy told them.

"And if you don't, he'll force Emma to do it." Elena told them. "I just got off the phone with her. He's not gonna stop. Well, Damon's gonna be back soon and then we can figure something out."

"Seriously?" Isabella asked. "You still trust Damon?"

"He saved Jeremy's life, Isabella." Elena told her.

"He saved the map to the Cure." Evelyn corrected. "He couldn't care less about Jer." She put a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "And it was Isabella who got him out, not Damon."

Jeremy pushed Evelyn's hand away. "Don't. Whatever's inside of me that makes me want to hunt, right now it's on overdrive."

Isabella looked down cautiously. "Jeremy."

Jeremy followed her gaze down to the stake in his hand, startled, putting it down. "I'm sorry." He looked up. "I know what I have to do. I really want to get that Cure for you, all of you, but... I just... I don't know how I'm gonna do this."

They nodded understandingly.

...

 **Whitmore College - Shane's Office**

 **(Song:) Missing - The XX**

The office was low-lit. There was smoke over the desk.

Morgana sighed, walking around. "So much random crap here."

"Crap?" Stefan asked. "Maybe. Random? No. Looks like Shane has a bit of an after life fetish. Hopi prayer feathers, the Han dynasty soul vase." Alex picked up a knife. "And that is a Polynesian sacrificial knife. Brutal way to die, but at least you appease the gods."

"Since when did you become such an artifact expert?" Morgana asked.

"I enjoy other cultures, Morgana." Stefan told her.

"Uh-huh." Morgana told him sarcastically, pointing the knife down on the desk, twirling it around.

"What?" Stefan asked innocently, standing, walking toward her.

"To enjoy other cultures, you have to care." Morgana told him. "I'm tired of caring. Caring leads to love. I'm tired of love causing pain, misery and heartbreak. Be it loved ones dying or someone stabbing you in the back, literally and figuratively speaking."

"Hmm." Stefan hummed, stepping closer. "That's awfully bleak."

"It's liberating, actually." Morgana told him, turning to face him, leaning against the desk behind her. Stefan tilted his head in confusion. "Because even while I'm tired of caring, love causing pain, misery and heartbreak... I also know that it's the only things that keep my world spinning. But it destroys it at the same time." She ran the knife along his throat. "As if a cut to the throat."

Stefan caught her wrist. "If you're tired of caring... Then stop caring."

"I will if you will." Morgana told him, laughing quietly. She dropped the knife. Stefan still held her wrist. They were close to each other, dangerously close to kissing. Stefan drifted closer, hesitantly kissing her. Morgana kissed back for a moment, pulling away. "I understand why I don't care about hurting those who shall not be named, but do you?"

"No." Stefan answered.

Morgana smiled a small, surprised smile, looking over every inch of him. She finally kissed him passionately. Stefan placed a hand on her cheek, kissing her more deeply. Morgana slid onto the desk behind her. Stefan put either of his arms on either side of her, propping himself against the desk, kissing her again.

 **(Song Ends)**

The door opened.

A man walked in.

Stefan and Morgana had disappeared.

The man looked over the shelves, moving books, knocking on the wood. Finding the hidden door, he took it off, revealing the Silas tombstone.

Morgana appeared next to him. "Good. You found it." She grabbed him by his throat. "Question is, who are you?"

...

 **Gilbert House - Porch**

Elena opened the front door to see that Damon was standing on the porch. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Elena put her hands on his shoulders.

"Kol happened." Damon answered.

"Thank God you all got away." Elena told him. "If Kol had taken Jeremy—"

"Is he here?" Damon asked. "'Cause I just want to talk to him really fast."

"He's at the Grill." Elena told him. "He wanted to check on Matt."

"Well, I should go apologize to him." Damon told her. "I was-I was pretty tough on him today."

...

 **Police Station - Interrogation Room**

Shane and Sally were sitting at the table.

Bonnie opened the door from behind Shane, walking inside. "Told my dad to give us a minute." She walked over to the camera. It beeped, the light fading. "Camera's off. You can talk."

Shane pointed at a camera mounted at the corner of the ceiling. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah." Bonnie answered. "We don't lie. We're not you."

"Look, I was always gonna tell all of you the truth." Shane told them. "I just kept putting it off because I was worried how you'd react."

Sally nodded. "Bad. That's how a sane person reacts to murder."

"I'm not a killer, Sally." Shane told her. "Esmeralda is behind all of-"

Sally nodded. "We know the kind of person Esmeralda is." She set her elbow on the table, leaning her head against her fist. "Skip to the part where you explain to us why you would help a psychotic Doppelganger immortal massacre 12 people and 12 hybrids, Tyler and Rosie Lockwood's mother/aunt, and Derek Jackson."

"They weren't massacres." Shane told them. "They were rituals. It was something necessary to raise Silas and get the Cure that your friends so desperately want."

Bonnie stood next to Sally, propping herself against the table, looking at Shane. "If they knew people had to die—"

"It doesn't matter if they die." Shane told them. "Silas will bring them back."

Sally gave him a look. "You're crazy."

"I'm not crazy." Shane told them. "I'm just passionate."

Bonnie walked toward the door.

Sally stood, shaking her head, whispering her words sarcastically. "You're full on crazy."

Bonnie opened the door.

Sally walked toward her.

Shane turned toward them. "Do you remember our first session?" Bonnie paused at the door, making Sally stop behind her. Shane looked at Bonnie. "It was about your Grams, right? And Sally's mother, Sabrina? You thought every time you did magic you were causing them pain." He looked at them both . "Aren't you curious what's happening to them now? Wouldn't you like to see them again?"

Bonnie gaped at him in disbelief, but finally decided to stay and closed the door.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) 16 Years - Phantogram**

Matt was clearing a table.

Damon approached him, followed by Elena. "Don't you ever take a night off?"

"I took two days off to help you out at the lake house, remember?" Matt asked. "I almost got killed."

"By your friend, Rosie Lockwood." Damon told him.

"Damon." Elena chastised.

Damon sighed. "Where's Jeremy?"

"He's in the back, I think." Matt answered.

"Hmm." Damon hummed, walking past Matt, toward the back room.

Elena looked at Matt. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah." Matt answered. "All things considered."

Damon spotted Jeremy across the restaurant. They made eye contact.

 **(Song Ends)**

Damon's eyes started to turn red. He began crossing the restaurant toward Jeremy.

Jeremy looked alarmed.

"Damon." Elena told him. Damon turned to face her, a strange look on his face. "Are you all right? What's going on?"

Damon turned away to see a door close.

Jeremy was gone.

...

 **Backroom**

Jeremy looked around, withdrawing his gun, cocking it, standing, aiming it at the door. He looked down at the metal panel on the wall, covering the entrance to underground tunnels.

...

 **Main Room**

Damon still looked slightly odd. He looked at Elena. He turned, walking into the back room.

...

 **Backroom**

Damon walked in.

Elena followed him. "Damon, what is wrong with you?"

"It was Kol." Damon told her. "He must have compelled me. If I find Jeremy... I'm gonna kill him."

Damon rushed down into the tunnel.

Elena looked down through the entrance, bewildered.

...

 **Tunnels**

Jeremy hurried through the tunnels, aiming his gun and flashlight ahead of him, walking along.

He heard Damon's voice in the distance. "Jeremy! Get out of here! Do you hear me? Don't stop. Kol compelled me. There's nothing I can do!" Damon was walking through another tunnel. "You can't hide in here, Jer. If I find you, you're dead." Jeremy looked around. He heard Damon's voice in the distance. "Jeremy, are you listening to me? You better run! I am coming to kill you. You need to go now!"

Damon rushed down a passage.

...

 **Whitmore College - Shane's Office**

The man was restrained to a chair now.

Morgana sliced the knife down his leg. "All you have to do to make it stop is tell me who sent you." The man didn't answer, groaning. Morgana tasted the blood on the knife, her tongue sizzling, but she had gotten used to vervain, so it didn't hurt as bad. "You're full of vervain, so I know you haven't been compelled."

"Or maybe somebody compelled him before he ingested it." Stefan told her. He seemed to be thinking. "Or it's not compulsion, but mind control."

"He was after the headstone." Morgana told him. "We need to know who sent him."

"Okay." Stefan told her. "Fine. So we take him home, wait till the vervain is out of his system, and then compel him and get whatever information we want."

Morgana tilted her head. "That's not a bad idea."

The man groaned, blood spilling out of his mouth.

Stefan grabbed his face, looking in his mouth. "He just bit of his own tongue." The man grabbed the knife from Morgana's hand, stabbing it in his neck. Stefan took it out, too late. The guy was dead. "I guess he was mind controlled or compelled."

"Was it Bastard Klaus or Bastard Damon?" Morgana asked.

"Maybe it's option number three." Stefan told her. "The another team in the race."

"Esmeralda." Morgana realized.

Stefan stood straight, sighing, nodding. "Yeah."

...

 **Witch House - Basement**

Elizabeth's jacket was on the couch.

Elizabeth was alone in the dark, unlit basement. She walked around slowly, raising her arms slightly in the air, using magic to light every candle in the room.

The spirits were whispering around her, sensing that she wasn't using their magic.

"You don't want me using Expression?" Elizabeth asked. "You shouldn't have done what you did to Sally and Bonnie. Using Sally's mom, her Grams against them. It's your fault." The spirits' whispers became louder, as if her words angered them. "You didn't save my life, for this? For the pain? The grief? The anger?" Elizabeth was close to breaking, angry, sad tears in her eyes, raising her voice. "Why?"

The flames on the candles burned higher and brighter.

Elizabeth held her head, screaming in pain, falling to her knees.

...

 **Police Station - Interrogation Room**

Bonnie and Sally held their heads in pain, screaming.

...

 **Witch House - Basement**

Elizabeth was still kneeling to the floor. Her magic lashed out to the spirits, breaking every thing glass inside the room. The vases, the windows. The glass scattered through the air, falling everywhere, including over her, the glass slashing into her skin, making her bleed.

...

 **Police Station - Interrogating Room**

Bonnie and Sally's magic lashed out like Elizabeth's had, breaking everything glass in the room. The camera lenses. The double-sided mirror. The glass fell to the floor.

Even though none of the glass touched them, cuts just like Elizabeth's appeared over Bonnie and Sally's arms, bleeding.

Shane watched in confused awe.

...

 **Witch House - Basement**

Elizabeth breathed heavily, calmer now. She lowered her arms to her sides, looking around.

The candles were unlit once more, leaving her in darkness.

Elizabeth inhaled, pulling her necklace, for healing, out of her pocket, looking at the cut, bleeding wounds on her arms. She clutched the pendant in her hands, closing her eyes in concentration. "Heal."

The blood seeped back into the wounds in her arms. The cuts healed.

Elizabeth opened her eyes, looking up in front of her numbly.

...

 **Police Station - Interrogation Room**

Bonnie and Sally watched in incredulous confusion as the blood seeped back into the wounds in their arms. The cuts healed.

Rudy walked in, alarmed. "What the hell was that?"

"That, my friend, was the work of the link the three of them forged." Shane answered. "The link that they need to complete the spell."

"You're saying if we complete this spell and help you raise Silas you can bring our families back?" Bonnie asked. "My Grams, Vicki, Sabrina, even Derek? Don't play on our guilt, Shane."

"I'm not playing on anything." Shane told them. "This is the truth. You told me what happened. Your reckless use of magic is the reason-"

"Don't." Sally told him.

"Is the reason those spirits are torturing your Grams on the Other Side." Shane told her.

"Don't." Sally repeated angrily.

"If you hadn't helped, then Derek would still be alive-" Shane started.

Sally stood angrily, making the chair fall to the floor. "I said don't!"

Shane groaned in pain, raising his hand. "My hand!" He looked at Sally. "You can't stop, can you? All this power that you're feeling, you actually like it, don't you?" Sally smiled evilly, using magic to cause him pain, making Shane scream. Bonnie smiled. Shane looked at her. "And because of it, Bonnie is being pulled into the darkness. Just like Elizabeth is pulling both of you into it. The darkness, the power, if one of you uses it too much, it pulls the others in. That's how the link works."

"I don't care." Sally told him.

"Look at yourself, Sally." Shane told her. He looked at Bonnie's evil grin. "Look at yourself, Bonnie."

Rudy looked from Sally to Bonnie. "What are you doing?"

"Get-" Bonnie started, throwing water from a mug onto the floor, using magic to turn it into fire. "Out of here."

...

 **Witch House - Basement**

The entire basement went up in flames, surrounding Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was too lost in the magic. She couldn't do anything. She stood there, unalarmed, unafraid as the fire burned high and bright around her.

The spirits were whispering as loud as the flames were burning.

...

 **Police Station - Interrogation Room**

Sally was still using magic to cause Shane pain.

Bonnie was still using magic to keep the fire burning between Rudy and them.

"Bonnie, stop!" Rudy told her.

"You can't reason with them, Mayor." Shane told him. "They've lost control."

"Girls." Rudy told them. Bonnie inhaled deeply without a sound, too lost in the magic. "Please." Rudy looked at Shane. "Do something!"

"Sally..." Shane trailed off. Sally looked at his throat, using magic to strangle him. Shane gasped for breath. Realizing her couldn't get through to Sally, Shane looked at Bonnie. "Bonnie, look at me! Now take a deep breath. I'm right here with you. You both are in complete control." Their expressions were returning to normal. "That's it."

Bonnie looked at the flames, using magic to extinguish them.

...

 **With House - Basement**

The flames surrounding Elizabeth extinguished themselves, leaving a trace of smoke, but left everything the way it was, as if it had never even happened.

Elizabeth was brought of her reverie, taking a deep breath. She strode toward the couch, grabbing her jacket, walking quickly out of the basement.

...

 **Outside**

Elizabeth walked outside, pulling on her jacket, running across the grounds, never stopping again and never looking back, just as she had done the day she left Klaus.

...

 **Police Station - Interrogation Room**

Sally looked at Shane's hand and throat, taking a step back, no longer causing him pain, no longer trying to kill him.

Shane held a hand to his throat, looking at Sally in wonder.

Bonnie was horrified by what had just happened, letting a tear fall.

Sally looked numb and angry, walking quickly out of the room, pushing past Rudy to walk out, leaving.

Bonnie hesitantly followed her, walking out, leaving.

"Your daughter and her friends are prodigies." Shane told him. "With my guidance... they could be the most powerful witches in the world... But without it... they're time bombs."

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Evelyn and Isabella were standing alone at the table, looking over the weapons.

Evelyn was putting them away.

"You sure that we won't need these?" Isabella asked.

"Not for tonight." Evelyn answered. Isabella hesitated, looking down. Evelyn looked at her. "Hey." Isabella looked up. "I know you're worried about Jeremy. I'm worried about him, too."

"You worry about everyone." Isabella told him. "You take it seriously, like it's your job, even though it's not."

"I'm 500 years old, the strongest non-Original vampire in this town." Evelyn told her. "Of course it's my job." Isabella's phone was lying on the table, the screen waking as it started to ring. Isabella looked at the Caller ID to see that Elena was calling, hesitating. Evelyn gave her a knowing look, nodding. "Go ahead."

Isabella sighed, picking her phone up, answering. "I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

Elena was on the other line, walking through the tunnels. "Then you can listen. I know you're frustrated with me right now, Isabella, but Kol compelled Damon to kill Jeremy." Evelyn and Isabella exchanged a look in shock and alarm. "They're somewhere in the tunnels and... it's one giant maze down here, and I can't find them, so maybe you can help."

"Why didn't you call Morgana?" Isabella asked.

"She hates me right now." Elena told her. "And my pride's too high at the moment. So I called you. I was hoping that Evelyn was with you so that we can stop Damon."

Isabella looked up defiantly and furiously.

...

 **Tunnels**

Jeremy was still in the tunnels.

He heard Damon's voice from a distance. "Did you miss the part where I said I'm compelled? Don't stop!" Jeremy withdrew a knife, using it to cut his hand. In another tunnel, Damon was annoyed. "Seriously? You're being hunted by a vampire, and now you're bleeding?" He rushed to where Jeremy left his jacket on the ground, picking it up. Jeremy ran toward Damon, putting him in a headlock. Damon bit his arm. Jeremy yelled in pain. Damon pushed him down to the ground, transformed. "Dumb move, Jer. You can't fight me in closed quarters."

"It was worth a shot." Jeremy told him, shooting Damon in the abdomen.

Damon groaned in pain, falling to his knees. "You're gonna have to shoot me, Jeremy, in the heart. I'm not gonna be able to stop myself." Jeremy didn't answer, and he didn't move. "Jeremy, you are a Hunter. You know you want to. Do it." Jeremy stood still with gun aimed at Damon, but didn't shoot. "Do it!"

Damon stood, transforming, failing to resist the compulsion, rushing toward him.

Jeremy fired the gun.

...

Damon was lying on the ground, waking up.

Jeremy was gone.

"Ow." Damon complained. "Ugh." He sat up, groaning, pulling a bullet out of his forehead. "He shot me in the head." He threw the bullet on the ground angrily. "Stupid, idiot, borderline brain-dead moron." He stood. "That was dumb, Jeremy. You should've killed me when you had the chance."

Damon saw Jeremy's blood on the ground, transforming, walking down another tunnel.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Foyer**

Kol walked into the foyer, walking toward the door.

Rebekah walked in from the other side, blocking his way. "Going somewhere? I would if I were you. If Damon kills the Hunter, Nik will not be pleased."

Kol smiled. "I told Nik I wouldn't touch the kid. I didn't."

"Oh, well, that was clever." Rebekah told him sarcastically. "I'm sure he'll really appreciate it."

Kol pushed past her, walking toward the door.

Rebekah turned toward Kol, grabbing his shoulder with one hand, pointing a dagger in his back with another.

"You'd really dagger me?" Kol asked.

"If I do, Damon's compulsion ends, and this is all over." Rebekah told him.

"And then you're no better than Niklaus, Rebekah." Kol told her. "Daggering siblings when you disagree with them. Look at what this family has become. I mean, Elijah won't even show his face, he's so disgusted by our bickering. This Cure has ruined us, and it hasn't even been found yet. Just imagine what would happen if it is."

"This family was ruined long before we knew about the Cure." Rebekah told him. Kol rushed to turn to face Rebekah, pointing the white oak stake at her heart. Rebekah caught his wrist, in shock. "Kol!"

"I won't let you raise Silas." Kol told her.

Morgana rushed into the room, pushing them away from each other. "Enough of this foolishness. Put it down, Kol."

Kol rushed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Rebekah looked at Morgana. "He was going to kill me."

Klaus stood in the doorway, looking at both of his sisters. "Well, then, I think you need a lesson on how to properly dagger a sibling."

"Burn in hell." Morgana told him.

Morgana and Rebekah turned around, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Woods**

Jeremy was running. In pain, he stopped, leaning against a tree, sliding to the ground. His injured hand was haphazardly bandaged, but still extremely bloody.

Behind Jeremy, some distance away, Damon was walking through the woods, in the pursuit of Jeremy.

Elena appeared behind him. "Damon, stop!" Damon stopped. "Please. I know that you don't want to hurt Jeremy, so please stop."

Damon turned around to look at her, pain in his eyes. "I can't."

"Yes, you can." Elena told him. "You're strong enough to resist the compulsion. I know that you are."

"Why, because Stefan did?" Damon asked.

"Because I love you." Elena told him. "Because you love me. You'd do anything for me, so please... do this for me."

Damon seemed entranced by Elena's words.

Jeremy's blood dripped from a tree.

They both heard it. They could hear Jeremy gasping for breath and smell all the blood he had lost.

"I'm sorry, Elena." Damon told her, transforming, rushing away.

"Damon!" Elena told him, rushing to follow him.

Jeremy cocked his gun.

Damon appeared behind him. "Jeremy." Jeremy turned to face Damon, aiming his gun at him, propping himself up against the tree, trying to stand. "Shoot now."

Damon stalked closer.

Jeremy fired the gun.

Evelyn rushed toward Damon, grabbing him, pushing him against a tree. "Hey, Damon." Elena and Isabella rushed closer to them from either direction. Evelyn looked at Isabella. "Do want the honors, or shall I do it?"

"Let me." Isabella told her. Evelyn turned Damon to Isabella. Isabella looked at Damon, shaking her head. "You have absolutely no idea how long I've been waiting to do this." She snapped Damon's neck, letting his body fall. Elena looked at her her incredulously. Isabella looked at Elena, smirking. "You're welcome."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Basement Cell**

 **(Song:) Skin - Zola Jesus**

Elizabeth was standing in the door way, leaning against it, arms crossed over her chest.

Emma was leaning against the dirt mound, handling a wooden stake.

Damon stirred on the ground, groaning as he woke.

"Easy there." Emma told him. "You lost a lot of blood."

Damon groaned. "So you bled me out?"

"Yeah." Emma answered. "Well, it wasn't my idea to. It was Stefan's. He told me to. We didn't really have much of a choice. Kol's compulsion is still in effect, so you need to stay locked up. We don't have any vervain, so... this was the only way we could weaken you."

"You sound real torn up about it." Damon told her sarcastically. Next time he spoke, it was to complain. "Stefan's here?"

"And Morgana." Elizabeth added. "You just tried to kill her friend. Elena didn't have the guts to call her, so Evelyn did." She looked at Emma. "I think you just became my most favorite Gilbert out of them all."

Emma smirked.

"She broke my neck." Damon told them.

"Because you tried to kill her friend and played both of her friends, severely hurting one of them." Elizabeth told him.

"I don't know why you're complaining." Emma told him. "You'll heal."

"Shouldn't we be going after Kol?" Damon asked. "Make him decompel me?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Elizabeth told him sarcastically. "That sounds easy enough, Damon. We'll get right on that."

Damon coughed, failing to sit up. "At least let me see Elena."

"Come on." Elizabeth told him. "You know you can't do that. With the sire bond, all you have to do is tell her to let you out of here. It's too risky. It's better for Elena if you stay in here for now, at least until we find the Cure, and then once she's no longer sired and you're no longer compelled, you can all do whatever the hell you want."

Damon looked at the stake in Emma's hands. "Why don't you put that down before you do something you regret?"

"I'm not a Hunter, Damon, so there's no urge to kill you." Emma told him. "Unless you piss me off."

"But why do you think that you're a Potential?" Damon asked weakly. "Because you've killed vampires. I don't know how on Earth Jeremy Gilbert became a supernatural vampire Hunter before you did, just to be honest."

"Doesn't really matter, does it?" Emma asked. "I don't want to be a Hunter, and I never will be. Simple as that."

"You don't really believe that, do you, Emma?" Damon asked.

"Do you know something that we don't?" Elizabeth asked.

"I know that if something happens to Jeremy before we find the Cure, Klaus wants Emma to be activated so we can still go on." Damon told them. He looked at Emma. "He calls you his backup plan." Elizabeth and Emma exchanged a look. Damon noticed. "Something already happened, didn't it?" Neither answered. "Klaus already tried to activate you."

Emma nodded. "Yeah. But no worries. Elizabeth came sweeping in the save the day. While Stefan was off busy chasing off a lead to the Cure and you were busy chasing off to kill Jeremy. Well, you can tell Klaus to go to hell. I'm not helping him with a damn thing."

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked. "I need to talk to him."

"Don't worry." Emma told him. "He's just pissed because of you and Elena. But he's been gone with Morgana all day, so maybe he's over it. We, however, will be glad to give you some company."

"Oh, you're welcome, by the way." Elizabeth told him. "If I hadn't gotten Klaus to call Kol, then Kol would have killed you right away instead."

"Thanks, Lizzie." Damon told her weakly.

Elizabeth smiled, nodding, looking from Damon to Emma. "So, what are we gonna do to pass the time? Charades?"

...

 **Upstairs - Hallway**

Stefan and Morgana were standing next to the basement door.

"You know, I just want to give him a little hell." Morgana told him.

"And in return, you might accidentally kill him." Stefan told her.

"Elisaveta and Emma are down there." Morgana told him. "They'll make sure nothing happens."

Morgana started to open the door.

Stefan stood behind Morgana, putting his arm out on the door to stop it from opening.

Morgana smiled a small smile, turning toward him, both merely inches from each other.

Stefan rested his hand on Morgana's waist, smiling a small smile.

They were dangerously close to kissing.

Elena walked down the hall toward them, looking at them in complete shock. "Stefan? Morgana?"

Stefan let Morgana go in annoyance, turning away awkwardly.

Morgana leaned against the door behind her, just as annoyed and awkward. "Going to see Damon?"

"I need to talk to him." Elena told them.

"Well, you can't." Stefan told her. "Neither of you can. He'll just ask you to let him out."

"I won't let him out." Elena told them.

"You won't have a choice." Stefan told her. "You're sired to him." Elena shifted uncomfortably, not answering. "That all?"

Elena looked between them. "What you two doing with each other?"

"What are you and Damon doing with each other?" Morgana replied.

"Are you trying to punish me?" Elena asked. "I don't know how many times I can apologize."

"We never asked you to." Stefan told her.

"You can do whatever you want, Elena." Morgana told her. "I really don't care."

"You're hurt." Elena told them. "You're hurt and you're acting out. Stefan, Morgana, this isn't you."

"Sure it is." Stefan told her. "You've just never seen either of us like this. You don't know what Morgana looks like when she's doesn't care about what will hurt you, and you don't know what I look like when I'm not in love with you." Elena looked shocked. Stefan smirked. "I'll let Damon know you stopped by."

Elena was hurt, shocked and embarrassed, nodding, walking away, leaving.

Morgana looked at Stefan, smirking, turning around, walking away, leaving.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Grill**

Bonnie and her father were sitting at a table.

"I owe you an apology." Bonnie told him.

"You don't owe me anything." Rudy told her. "I'm not happy to be right. I'm gonna get you and your friends some help."

"Help?" Bonnie repeated. "Dad, we're okay."

"Are you kidding me?" Rudy asked.

"We got angry, I admit, but we knew what we were doing." Bonnie told him.

"You and Sally lost control." Rudy told her. "And Shane said, with the link between the two of you and Elizabeth, it'll only get worse from here."

"Didn't we just establish that we couldn't trust him?" Bonnie asked. "He trying to get under your skin."

"The only thing that got under my skin is what I saw, which is my daughter using dangerous magic." Rudy told her. "And the fact that you don't think you need help means you need it even more."

Bonnie, looking slightly abashed, didn't respond.

The shot panned from Bonnie and Rudy sitting together to Matt and Sally standing at the bar together.

"I swear, if Damon so much as puts your life in danger again, I'll-" Sally started, angry.

"Sally." Matt told her to stop her. "Mayor Hopkins told me about what happened at the police station."

"I'm sure he did." Sally told him.

"Sal, you could've killed Shane." Matt told her. "The anger you have, the lost of control of your magic... We talked about it, and he said that he would get help."

"Shane's help wasn't enough." Sally told him.

Matt looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"At the station, when he tried to hypnotize my way out of it..." Sally trailed off. "He didn't get inside my head like he could before. He got inside Bonnie's, and when her magic stopped, so did mine. Shane was right about that part. Our magic is bound."

"But..." Matt trailed off.

"But, the feeling I was getting, I was stronger than ever." Sally told him. "I was too strong for him to get inside my head again. If Shane can't get inside my head, then who the hell is strong enough to help me now?"

Matt didn't have an answer, looking extremely worried and concerned for his friends.

...

 **Gilbert House - Outside**

Esmeralda walked up to porch steps, across the porch to the door, ringing the doorbell.

Elena opened the door. Jeremy stood behind her.

"Good evening, Gilbert clan." Rosalita told them. "I seem to find one of you missing."

"What do you want, Rosie?" Elena asked.

Esmeralda smiled, keeping up the pretenses to allow them to believe that she was Rosie. "I just need to talk to you all. Kol's become a liability. And he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants. Because it's what I want. And I always get what I want."

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked.

Esmeralda dropped the act, mind controlling them. "I'm not Rosie. I'm Esmeralda. And I've once mind controlled you all to go after all the Mikaelsons and kill Finn. Now, I'm gonna do that again, but I need you to kill another Original brother, I've even going to have Morgana help you."

"We've killed enough people for you immortals." Jeremy told her.

"Well, you might want to add Kol to the list." Esmeralda told them. "He will burn your nice little home to the ground."

"So you're saying that this is never gonna end?" Jeremy asked.

"If Kol doesn't kill Jeremy first, then Klaus is gonna force him to kill more innocent people, or he's gonna force Emma to do it for him." Esmeralda told them. "And not because of their own free will, but because of what I want them to do. You are gonna kill for me, Jeremy."

"How many is it gonna take?" Jeremy asked. "10? 100?"

Esmeralda smirked. "If you kill one Original vampire, their entire sire line will die with them. That's thousands, maybe tens of thousands of vampires. Now, Jeremy, I mind controlled Kol to go after you, and to compel Damon to kill you. You're gonna kill Kol instead." Elena and Jeremy looked at Esmeralda in shock. Esmeralda nodded. "You won't remember me telling you this until the moment Kol dies. Do you understand me?"

Jeremy and Elena exchanged a look.

Elena nodded.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Morgana's Guest Bedroom**

 **(Song:) Angels - The XX**

The room was lit with candles.

Morgana stood at the vanity dresser, drinking bourbon.

Stefan walked in.

"Sure." Morgana told him sarcastically. "Just barge right in."

"Oh, I thought not knocking was our thing." Stefan told her. "You've been not doing it for... how long?"

"Yeah, yeah." Morgana told him, removing her earrings. She looked at Stefan. "How'd you know which room was temporarily mine?"

"The furthest one away from the east side of the house, which is the direction my house and Elena's house is." Stefan answered. Morgana smirked. "That's right. I know you better than you think. So where'd you put it?"

Morgana walked toward the dresser, kneeling to the floor.

Stefan watched her curiously.

Morgana took a piece of the wood out of the floor, revealing a safe built into the floor beneath it. She turned the combination, opening the safe door to reveal the Silas headstone. "Richard Lockwood had many crazy hiding places in this house."

"Probably a safe place to put it?" Stefan told her.

"Mm-hmm." Morgana hummed, closing the door, putting the wooden over the safe to keep it hidden. She stood, nearly stumbling. Stefan caught her arms. Morgana laughed. "Whoa."

"For a vampire, you're a lot less coordinated than I remember." Stefan told her. "How much did you drink?"

Morgana held up both of her arms, holding her palms flat and facing each other, showing a big distance away. "A lot. The woman that let me stay here is dead, killed by my brother. My best friends hybrids are spiraling. My friend and your ex are backstabbers. My best friend friend witch is losing control of her powers. And Jeremy was almost killed. I deserved to get drunk."

"You deserve a lot more than just to get drunk." Stefan told her.

Stefan was still holding her arms. They were merely inches apart. They looked at each other, breathing deeply.

"You know, we never got to finish what we started earlier." Morgana told him.

"And what's that?" Stefan asked.

Morgana looked up at him with a smile, her voice soft. "I'll show you."

Morgana kissed Stefan passionately. Stefan kissed her back. She took her arms away from Stefan's, wrapping them around his neck. Stefan deepened the kiss, laying her back on the bed, taking her jacket off. Morgana took his jacket off, grabbing his shirt, pulling him closer. She looked up at him, smiling, kissing him. Stefan pulled away long enough to pull his shirt above his head, pushing it aside, kneeling over her. Morgana roamed her hand over his chest, sitting up, kissing him. Stefan took the end of her shirt, pulling it over her head, laying her down again. Morgana rolled Stefan onto the bed, laying over him, kissing down his chest. Stefan pulled her back up to him, kissing her more passionately than before. He took her hand in his, rolling over her, kissing her neck. Their hands were intertwined over their heads.

Stefan could actually smile.

They both looked the happiest and most content they had been in a long time.

 **(Song Ends)**


	13. A View to Kill

**Day One**

 **Morning - Lockwood Mansion - Morgana's Guest Bedroom**

 **(Song:) Be Together - Wild Belle feat. Major Lazer**

Morgana was asleep in her bed, sighing, rolling over, inches from a sleeping Stefan. She opened her eyes in slight surprise, looking startled. Seeing Stefan, she remembered last night, smiling. She pushed the blanket away, sitting up, pulling on her bra. She stood, walking toward the dresser, where her clothes and phone were. She looked at them in confusion. She checked her phone.

There were eight missed calls.

Morgana shook her head, grabbing two glasses off the table, getting one vase of bourbon and one vase of tequila. She opened the bourbon, pouring it in one glass. She opened the tequila, pouring it in the other.

The door was opened a crack.

Morgana looked at it in confusion, stepping forward, letting her eyes turn red, slowly opening it.

Klaus stood on the other side in the hall. "Tending to guests, sister?"

Morgana ground her teeth in anger, grabbing her shirt from the dresser, turning away, pulling her shirt on, annoyed.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Foyer**

Stefan and Morgana were completely dressed, standing with Klaus and Rosie.

Tyler walked in. "This is my place, Klaus, yet here you are, stalking Stefan and Morgana like some sort of creeping tom. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Little Orphan Lockwood, unaware of the little tryst that happened right under his very roof, very much like I was unaware of the trap you set to kill me." Klaus told him, taking a threatening step toward him.

"You killed my mother, my werewolf friend Derek, and your own hybrids, twelve of my friends, and are still using my cousin to do your bidding to torment me." Tyler replied, stepping forward. "I think it's evened out. Let me remind you that Esmeralda mind controlled all of us hybrids to go after you, just like she mind controlled you to massacre them, Derek Jackson and my mother."

Rosie stepped in between them, putting a hand on each of their chests. "Stop it, both of you." She looked at Klaus. "You said you needed our help. We're not gonna help you if you kill my cousin. You can deal with it on your own."

"All right, fine." Klaus told them, backing away.

Rosie looked at Tyler, looking toward the door. "Go. I'll call you when we're done." Tyler glared toward Klaus. "I'm trying to protect you, Ty." Klaus smirked. Tyler looked at Rosie, nodding, walking toward the door, opening it, walking out, slamming it behind him. Rosie turned to Klaus, sighing. "Now what the hell do you want?"

"I wouldn't have had to come knocking if a few people would answer their phones." Klaus told them, looking significantly looking at Stefan and Morgana.

Stefan cleared his throat. "We were busy."

"Clearly." Klaus told them. "My paranoid brother Kol is running around with the white oak stake and homicide on the brain. He tried to kill Rebekah last night."

"Then send a dagger into his heart, like your so good at doing." Morgana told him.

"Yes, well, see, I would, but unfortunately, he seems to have absconded with my set of daggers." Klaus told them.

"Oh, poor Klaus." Rosie told him bitterly, tauntingly. "How ever will you get your way without your precious daggers? They always worked so well when you wanted to end a conversation with one of your siblings, successfully getting them to hate you and want to kill you."

Klaus ignored her. "Kol's irrational fear of Silas has pushed him over the edge. We need to put him down before he causes any more damage." He looked at Stefan. "Now, I know that your family has a dagger that you kept in case."

"Not anymore." Stefan told him. "Morgana took it from Emma when we went to the school to rescue the girls."

"Then that means Rebekah has the last three daggers." Klaus told them.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Morgana asked. "She hate us. She'll never give either of us the daggers."

"No, but Rebekah still cares for one certain human quarterback." Klaus told them, sending Rosie a smirk.

"Matt?" Rosie asked skeptically. "You came to us so we can convince Matt to help you? I'm not letting any more Originals or vampires in general ever hurt Matt again, especially after you made me try to kill him so that Jeremy would kill the vampires that you turned. I had a branch through my gut, an arrow in my chest, my heart nearly ripped out, and my neck snapped. I woke up having to crawl out of a grave so that I wouldn't try to kill him again."

"And I will be damned if that happens to either of them ever again." Morgana told him.

Klaus looked at Stefan. "We need those daggers, Stefan. Talk some sense into your new girlfriend and her best friend."

Morgana tilted her head, glaring at Klaus incredulously.

Rosie turned toward Stefan defiantly, as if telling him, I dare you.

Stefan looked at Morgana and Rosie, but was talking to Klaus. "Why don't you talk some sense into them?" He looked at Klaus. "I'm headed home to relieve Isabella and Emma of playing prison guard to Damon before they kill each other. He's on lockdown since Kol compelled him to kill Jeremy last night."

"You see?" Klaus asked. "That's my point exactly." He looked at Morgana. "If you let Kol roam free, Jeremy won't live to see his junior prom." He looked at Stefan. "And then the map to the Cure falls into Emma's hands. Which will lead Kol to kill her so that we won't use her like we are with Jeremy. But if you help me dagger Kol, Damon will be uncompelled, Jeremy will live, Emma will remain human, and we'll all be on our merry way to a human Elena." He gave Morgana a stern look, knowing she wanted to take the Cure to make him human. He looked at Rosie. "You will talk Matt into getting one of the daggers out of Rebekah."

"You only want Matt involved because you know it will hurt Tyler and me." Rosie told him.

Klaus smirked. "Yes, I do. And then you will find Rebekah's dagger. You will either dagger them if they try to stop you or you will give the daggers to me so I can decide which one of my siblings I want to die today."

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Gym**

 **(Song:) 99 Red Balloons - Goldfinger**

Bonnie and Liam stood next together, blowing up red balloons for the '80s Decade Dance.

Bonnie had her phone on speaker on the table next to them.

Elena's voice was on the other line."Where are you?"

"I told Caroline that I'd take her place at decade dance prep." Liam told her. "I signed all you guys up for a well-needed distraction, but none of the rest of you showed."

Elena was at the Gilbert House, walking around the kitchen, cleaning up.

Evelyn was putting the weapons on the table away.

Matt, Jeremy, Elizabeth and Sally were playing video games.

Elena spoke into the phone. "I know, Liam, I'm sorry. I had to, though. I have Jeremy under house arrest because Kol wants to kill him, and Klaus wants to take him on some vampire-slaying road trip. And since neither of them are invited in, it's the only place I can keep them safe."

"Why isn't Morgana answering her phone?" Liam complained.

"I don't know." Elena told them. "She hasn't been answering any of us either."

"Why does it sound like you're under fire?" Bonnie asked.

"Apparently I'm living in a fraternity house now." Elena told them. "The two girls living here with me are being like the guys."

"It's better than being girly." Sally replied.

At the school, Liam heard Sally. He smiled.

"And I'm training." Jeremy told them.

Matt looked at Evelyn and Elena. "Me too."

"I'm just playing to play." Elizabeth told them.

Sally laughed.

"Train yourselves to do some dishes." Elena told them.

Jeremy looked at Evelyn. "Why are you putting the weapons away?"

Evelyn gave him a significant look. "I'm putting them away before someone tries to use one on your sister."

Jeremy looked at the TV screen, giving Evelyn a thumbs up.

Liam sighed. "Well, it's hard for me to look forward to this dance while you, Cristian, Matt, Jeremy, Elizabeth, and Sally are trapped in your house, Lonnally's losing control of their magic, Caroline's comforting Tyler, Scott is avoiding everyone and everything, Morgana hates most things, Rosie isn't herself..."

"Listen, I have a plan to end all of this." Elena told them. "I want Jeremy to kill Kol."

Bonnie looked around to make sure no one was listening, picking up the phone, holding it between her and Liam so no one else would hear. "You want Jeremy to kill an Original?"

"Think about it." Elena told them. "Kol's sire line must stretch to the moon by now. If Jeremy kills Kol, every vampire that he's ever turned, not to mention everyone that they've turned, will die, which means the Hunter's Mark will be complete, and we'll have our key to finding the Cure."

"I'm on my way." Bonnie told her. "We'll figure it out." She looked at Liam. "Do you think Caroline will notice if there's only 89 red balloons?"

 **(Song Ends)**

Liam laughed. "Actually, probably yes." Elena turned on the tap, starting to wash her hands until her skin started to burn. She gasped, dropping her phone. Evelyn, Matt, Jeremy, Elizabeth and Sally stood, turning to face her. "Elena!"

Elena picked up her phone. "Sorry."

"What happened?" Evelyn asked.

"I don't know." Elena told them. "There's something in the water."

...

 **Hallway**

Bonnie and Liam were walking down the hall to go home.

Bonnie had her phone on speaker again. "Are you serious? You dumped vervain into the water supply? Where did you even get it?"

Rudy was in the Bennett House. "I have my sources. I'm also reinstating the curfew and canceling all town events."

"Mr. Hopkins, there's a dance tonight." Liam told him.

"Not anymore." Rudy told them.

"Are you serious?" Bonnie asked.

"Honey, I'm trying to protect you, not punish you." Rudy told her. "The well-being of this town is my job now."

"No." Bonnie told him. "Dad, it's mine, and I've been doing fine without you getting involved."

"You've been doing fine?" Rudy repeated. "Would you like me to read you all the names of the people who have gone missing or died in tragic accidents, in your senior year alone? Head straight home, please. Call your friends Elizabeth and Sally. See if they'd like to have dinner here tonight."

Bonnie hung up in annoyance.

Liam looked at her sympathetically. "Let's go."

Liam walked forward, dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" Bonnie asked.

"Sally." Liam answered. "After what happened last night..."

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah."

Bonnie was about to follow.

Kol suddenly appeared, rushing toward Bonnie, pushing her against the lockers, gripping her throat. "No one can find the Cure if the three of you are too dead to find it."

Kol transformed, trying to bite Bonnie.

Liam watched in shock. "Kol!"

Liam looked toward him, not answering.

Bonnie took advantage of the second distraction, using her magic to break the bones in Kol's hand and body.

Kol backed away in pain, lowering to the floor, groaning in pain.

Bonnie lost control.

Her power caused balloons in the hallway to pop and the lockers to open, making papers fly out of them chaotically and powerfully.

"Bonnie..." Liam trailed off. Bonnie was in a trance, too lost in the power, consumed. Liam ran toward her, placing either hand on her shoulders. "Bonnie, hey."

Bonnie didn't answer, looking at Kol, causing him more pain, making him scream.

"Looks like your friend's lost control." Kol told him.

"Shut up." Liam told him.

Liam led Bonnie down the hall, running away, leaving.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Basement**

Stefan and Emma walked toward the cell.

Damon saw Stefan first, through the bars. "You coming to snap my neck again? Like Isabella did? Because I woke up feeling completely un-murderous, and I'm pretty sure that it's safe to set me free." Emma set a bottle of blood on the window in the door. "Oh, Emma, really? You practically bled me dry. At least give me another one of these. I'm thirsty."

"You're lucky you're getting that." Stefan told him. "I wanted to give you a vial. But, apparently, she thought that was too little."

"Damn right, I did." Emma told him. "I don't want him getting hungry and then killing me. I'm gonna be the one sitting in there, not you, you dick."

Damon stood, groaning, walking over to grab the bottle of blood.

Isabella walked closer. "Gotta love the way she talks to her brothers.."

"And you don't have to worry about Damon getting hungry and killing you because I'm gonna be sitting in there with you." Isabella told her. She looked at Damon. "Stefan and Morgana have to work with Klaus and Rosie to get the daggers from Rebekah, and then dagger her."

"Oh." Damon told them, making the word sound longer than it was.

Stefan looked at Emma and Isabella. "Give him a vial of blood every couple of hours, so he doesn't desiccate. If he gets too much strength back, or if he just annoys you, bleed him out again."

"Silent treatment, huh?" Damon asked. "Is that your best shot?" He looked at Emma and Isabella. "He's still pissed at me for sleeping with Elena."

"You sure about that?" Emma asked. "'Cause he wasn't here last night. He was at the Lockwoods' with Morgana, and each time we tried to call him, he was too busy to answer his damn phone, which would suggest to me that he's moved on."

"Yep, because lookie here." Isabella told them, pulling a strand of blonde hair off of Stefan's shoulder. "We all know that this wasn't from Elena. He just got this shirt."

Stefan raised his eyebrows, sighing.

"Well, well." Damon told them. "Looks like our brother ripped out a page of my revenge sex handbook. And Morgana..."

"Well, why don't you three enjoy your little, uh, family bonding time?" Stefan asked.

Stefan started to walk away.

Isabella grabbed Stefan by the shirt, pulling him back. "Actually, no." Everyone looked at her in confusion. Isabella looked from Stefan to Damon. "This could either fix the fight between the two of you or make it worse." She looked at Stefan. "But you're staying here. We're gonna have a little family meeting."

Stefan and Damon looked skeptical and bored.

Isabella and Emma looked amused.

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

The front door opened.

Evelyn, Elizabeth and Elena were picking things up from next to the back, glass doors, which had been shattered, looking toward the door.

Morgana walked into the foyer. "Ding dong. Anybody home? 'Cause I am."

Matt and Jeremy were on the couch, both of them smiling.

Elizabeth stood, walking toward her. "Morgana!"

Morgana smiled, wrapping her arms around Elizabeth. "Hey, Elizabeth." Jeremy walked closer, wrapping his arms around them. "Jer! No murderous, vamp-killing thoughts, right?"

"Not right now." Jeremy answered.

Morgana smiled, pulling away.

Matt walked closer, smiling. "Hey."

"Hey, man of the hour." Morgana told him, wrapping her arms around him. "The bestest human in all the land. Bestest friend any one could have. Are you okay? You know, with all of the vamps attacking you?"

"Well, I am now." Matt answered, pulling away. "What's with the compliments? What do you want?"

"Well, it's not what I want." Morgana told him hesitantly. "It's what Klaus wants."

Evelyn and Elena walked closer.

"You're still working with him willingly?" Elena asked in disapproval.

"'Willingly' is not the word I'd use." Morgana told her in annoyance. She looked at Matt sympathetically, smiling a small, sad smile. "I think there's someone outside who wants to talk to you."

Matt frowned in confusion.

Morgana nodded reassuringly.

Matt walked toward the door, opening it, stepping outside, closing the door behind him.

...

 **Outside - Porch**

 **(Song:) Shelter - The XX**

Rosie was sitting on the porch swing.

Matt looked at her, expressionless.

Rosie hesitated, guilt-ridden and apologetic. "Hey."

"Hey." Matt told her, slowly walking closer.

Rosie sniffed, standing, turning to face the yard, slowly walking toward the porch railing.

Matt stood a foot away from her.

Rosie hesitated. "Matt, no matter what I say, no matter how well I mean it, it'll never..." She sighed, exhaling sadly, angry and overwhelmed, looking down. She shook her head. "It'll never tell you how sorry I am. And I wouldn't blame you if you hated me-"

"I could never hate you, Rosie." Matt told her.

Rosie looked at him in slight surprise. "Even after what I did to you?" Matt nodded. "Why?"

"Because I know it wasn't your fault." Matt answered. "You didn't have a choice." Rosie looked down. There was a long moment of silence. "Morgana said that Klaus wanted something from me?"

Rosie nodded. "Yeah."

"What is it?" Matt asked. "What can a human busboy do that an Original hybrid can't?"

"Get Rebekah's trust enough for us to find out where the last three daggers are." Rosie answered. "He wants you to dagger Rebekah, or at least for me to help you dagger Rebekah."

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Because they're competition for the Cure." Rosie answered. "Rebekah wants to be human."

"How am I supposed to get the daggers?" Matt asked.

"There's that dance tonight." Rosie told him. "Take Rebekah to that. While you distract Rebekah, I'll find her dagger, too."

"But the mayor cancelled the dance." Matt told her. "He cancelled everything."

Rosie sighed. "Just take her, still. Thank her for the truck that she gave you."

Matt frowned. "How did you know about that?"

"Matt, you make minimum wage at the Grill." Rosie told him. "That truck had to cost at least 3000 bucks. She's been crushing on you since the ball. She's been begging for forgiveness. It's not that hard to put together."

"But why me?" Matt asked.

"Why did he sire me to kill you?" Rosie replied. "He's doing it to make my life a living hell, just like he promised."

Matt sighed, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Hey. Look at me. Rose." Rosie looked at him. "We'll find a way to get you out of this."

Rosie nodded unconvincingly.

Matt wrapped his arms around her.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Inside - Foyer**

Jeremy, Evelyn and Elena were facing Morgana.

Morgana looked toward the shattered glass doors at the back of the kitchen. "What the hell happened there?"

Elena, Jeremy and Evelyn followed her gaze.

'Rosie' walked toward Morgana. "I happened. Well, my Doppelganger."

"Your what?" Morgana asked. "Rosie?"

"No." Esmeralda answered. "But you've met me before when I mind controlled you before."

Morgana was horrified to see that she was in the house. "Esmeralda."

"I mind controlled Kol to make you all desperate enough to kill him, and he is following that order very well." Esmeralda told her. "He just tried to kill Bonnie, and through the link, Sally and Elizabeth."

Morgana looked between them, worried. "What? Are they okay?"

"Yeah." Evelyn answered. "Bonnie's magic got out of control, and as a result of that, so did Sally and Elizabeth's." She looked at the doors. "That's why that happened." She looked at Morgana. "Liam had to drag Bonnie out of the school. They're shaken up. This link between them, it's destroying them, and Kol wants to use it to kill them."

"You said that Klaus wanted you to dagger Rebekah." Esmeralda told her. "Which, of course, your friends and family are all for, but I want Jeremy to kill Kol."

Morgana looked at them in complete surprise. "What did you just say?"

"Sally, Elizabeth and Bonnie have all this new crazy power." Jeremy told her. "They think they can hold him long enough for me to get a clean shot."

"And then what, huh?" Morgana asked. "Klaus, Rebekah and I will kill every one of you out of spite. We may be dysfunctional bickering lunatics, but we stick together no matter what."

"Don't worry about that, darling." Esmeralda told her. "I will let Klaus dagger Rebekah, but I won't let any you kill you. They will know the second that Kol dies, that this is all because of me, again, and they won't want to kill you. They will want to kill me, and they can't kill me, or they would have done so by now."

"Yeah, well, I can use the dagger." Morgana told her.

"All right, smartass, we know you can because originals can use the dagger, but Matt and Rosie can." Evelyn told her. "It's not like they don't deserve it. And Team Lonnally think they can get Klaus out of the picture, too, at least temporarily."

"Once we get this Cure, none of this will matter because we can use it against them." Evelyn told her.

"This is all because of her." Morgana told them, nodding to Rosalita. She glared at her. "None of us would do this if it wasn't for you."

"Very true, but it doesn't matter, because you will do this for me, no questions asked." Esmeralda told her. "Go on. Lure Kol in. Kill him."

Morgana finally relented. "All right, fine, but how do you plan to lure Kol in?"

...

 **Night - Street**

 **(Song:) 12 Gauge - Bundle of Hiss**

Kol was walking alone, earphones in his ears and his phone in his hand, listening to music. His phone rang. He answered the call. "Jeremy Gilbert. Nice to see I'm still on your speed dial, mate. Hey, you want to meet up at the bating cages in Denver?"

 **(Song Ends)**

In the Gilbert House, Evelyn turned to face the table. "Actually, it's Evelyn Zhu."

"What a treat." Kol told her, walking forward. "Yeah, I was just thinking of all the clever ways I could have your friend killed. But I'd settle for ripping off his illustrated arm instead."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "We need to talk to you. In person." Morgana, Jeremy and Elena were preparing weapons. "We wanna call a truce, in the name of Silas."

Kol stopped walking, looking forward cautiously. "You want to talk about Silas?"

"I'll meet you wherever you want." Evelyn told him. "I'll come to you."

Kol smirked. "I'll tell you what. How about I come to you?" The door bell rang. They turned to the door in surprise. Jeremy raised his gun, cocking it. "If you want a truce, open the door and invite me in."

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Morgana looked around, gesturing to Evelyn, Elena and Jeremy.

Evelyn was still on the phone with Kol.

"I'm waiting." Kol told them. "Let me in and let's talk truce." Elena took a black board from the wall. "Hello?"

"Wouldn't it be kind of stupid to invite you in?" Evelyn asked.

Elena started to write on the board.

"On the contrary." Kol told him. "I can't kill Jeremy with my own two hands, or I'll suffer the Hunter's Curse and spend who knows how long trying to off myself in gruesome ways."

"That's if you don't use Emma Gilbert to free yourself of the curse." Evelyn told him.

"And if I make her activate as a Hunter, then it will give you idiots another Hunter to use for the map." Kol told him. "I don't want that to happen." Elena wrote on the blackboard. "And I've heard that vervain's back in town, so I can't compel you or your friends to kill either Jeremy or Emma either. So, I think it's fair to say you're semi-safe, for now."

Elena showed Jeremy the message. **Get out. Get the witches.**

"I'm the only one that can invite him inside." Jeremy told her, whispering.

"He's right." Kol told them. "Obviously."

...

 **Foyer**

Elena walked toward the door, opening it for Kol.

Kol smiled, pulling the ear buds out of his ears. "You'd think being alive for over a thousand years would teach me some manners, but I couldn't resist stopping by."

"If we let you in, my brother goes." Elena told him. "You're not getting near him."

"Fair enough." Kol told them.

Evelyn looked at Jeremy, nodding.

Jeremy nodded. "You can come in."

Jeremy left through the back door.

"No gold medals for bravery, I see." Kol told them. "You know the thing I love about the modern age is... music. Any time you like." He put his phone and earphones in his pocket, revealing the white oak stake. "So... This is the part where you offer me a drink so we can have a proper chat."

Elena looked at Evelyn and Morgana.

Morgana nodded.

Elena stepped aside, letting Kol in, closing the door.

...

 **Morgana's Mansion - Rebekah's Room**

 **(Song:) Maneater - The Bird and the Bee**

Rebekah was looking through a rack of clothing.

Matt walked into the room, leaning against the doorway.

Rebekah didn't have to look at him to know he was there. "You know, I had a werewolf toxin-induced hallucination that started out just like this."

"Well, this isn't a hallucination." Matt told her.

Rebekah turned toward him. "That's exactly what a hallucination would say." Matt smirked. Rebekah looked at the rack. "The colors, the fabrics... The eighties were just... tragic. You know, I think shoulder pads rival 17th-century puritan smocks for crimes against fashion."

"Looking for something to wear to the dance?" Matt asked.

"Aye." Rebekah answered. "Are you asking me to a date?"

"Actually, it was cancelled." Matt told her, walking further into the room.

Rebekah was clearly upset. "So why are you here? What ulterior motive are you hiding behind?"

Matt chuckled. "Somebody has some trust issues."

"It's called a healthy skepticism." Rebekah told him. "You've barely spoken to me since the day I gave you the truck."

"Thank you for that, by the way." Matt told her.

"For what?" Rebekah asked.

"The truck." Matt answered. "And you're right. I am here for a reason."

Rebekah smiled a small smile, shaking her head. "I knew it. I'm guessing you'd want the daggers. Am I right?"

"You know, not everything is about those daggers." Matt told her. "I'm here because Bonnie, Sally and Elizabeth are linked, 'cause Shane tricked them into it, and Kol tried to kill Bonnie."

"Which means my brother also tried to kill Elisaveta and her best friend." Rebekah finished.

"I was hoping that you could talk him down." Matt told her.

"Well, just last night, he had the white oak stake pointed at my heart." Rebekah told him. "So I don't think that I'd be of much help. This irrational fear of Silas is driving him mad."

Matt exhaled. "I had to try. I'd do anything to help protect Elizabeth."

"Even if it meant talking to me." Rebekah told him. "I understand. I admire that about you." She looked at the racks of clothing. "Well, I guess I should pack up these racks. Just another failed attempt at getting to a high school dance."

"Why do you care so much about a high school dance?" Matt asked.

"I don't." Rebekah told him. "I was just bored."

"Right." Matt told her, unconvinced. "Well, we can still go, if you want."

"Not if it's cancelled, we can't." Rebekah told him.

Matt smirked. "Since when do you care about the rules?"

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Basement Cell**

Damon sat on the floor, leaning against the wall.

Isabella laid on the cot, tossing a ball up into the air. As it fell toward her, she caught it.

Emma walked around the cell with a bottle of bourbon in her hand.

Stefan was sitting in a chair.

Damon looked at Isabella. "You know, none of this would be an issue if Elizabeth hadn't saved Evelyn's life by going with Klaus after the sacrifice." Isabella stopped tossing the ball in the air, lowering her arms to the cot at her sides, turning her head to look at Damon. "I mean, sure her best friend would be dead, but..." Damon looked at Stefan. "You and Elena would still be the epic love, Stefan, and you wouldn't have slept with Morgana." Stefan sighed. Damon looked at Emma. "You, Em, wouldn't be in danger of turning into a Hunter willing to kill her own family." He looked at Isabella. "And Elizabeth, wouldn't be falling back in love with the Original hybrid."

Isabella shook her head, going back to tossing the ball in the air. "I thought I was the only one who noticed that."

Damon whispered tauntingly. "Liar."

Isabella gave him a sarcastic look. "He's done things that make her look like a freaking angel."

"Ain't that the truth." Stefan told them.

"And she can't just forgive all of that." Isabella told them.

"It's amazing how only a few things can set a confluence of events." Emma told them sarcastically. "I mean, Klaus also wouldn't want to use me. What's stopping him?"

"Jeremy being alive." Damon answered.

"When Connor died, the Mark appeared on Jeremy." Emma told them. "If Jeremy dies, the Mark will appear on me."

"Unless we somehow find the Cure before then." Isabella told her.

"I really hope we do." Damon told her. "Then maybe nothing will happen to you at all."

"Careful, Damon." Stefan told him. "You're starting to sound like you care."

"Believe it or not, Stefan, there are a few things that I care about." Damon told him. "Apparently, there's no shortage of the people you care about."

"Drop it." Isabella told him.

"No, Isabella, it's okay." Stefan told her. "If he wants to feel jealous, let him feel jealous. It just means that Morgana is one of those people of his very short list of the people he cares about. The bad things that he's done surpasses that by a land slide. And then yet, some people seem to overlook every cringe-worthy thing he's ever done. Whether it's willful ignorance or something more pathological, I have no idea."

"Well, maybe some people are just more capable of forgiveness than others." Damon replied.

"Bet you score about a negative 500 in that realm." Stefan told him.

Isabella stopped tossing the ball in the air, sitting up, exchanging an annoyed look with Emma over the increasing argument.

"What about you?" Damon asked. "At least I've never torn my dinner to shreds. Ripper."

Stefan nodded in acknowledgment. "I've done some pretty horrible things. You've done worse."

"Debatable." Damon told him.

Isabella got fed up, using vampire speed and strength to throw the ball at Stefan's head, making it bounce off and hit Damon's head, making it bounce toward her, catching it. "Enough!"

Stefan and Damon held their heads incredulously.

Emma looked between them warily, amused.

Damon looked at Isabella. "You've done some pretty terrible things yourself, Izzy."

"You're absolutely right." Isabella told him. "See, I don't mind being the bad guy, because somebody has to fill that role and get things done."

Emma rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall. "We've all done terrible things. I've done bad things just for the sake of saving the people I love. But you've all done bad things for no reason at one time or another." She looked at Stefan and Damon. "You've done them be a dick." She looked at Isabella. "Or a bitch."

Stefan, Damon and Isabella spoke together. "Debatable."

Emma shrugged, shaking her head. "If you're gonna be bad, be bad with a purpose. Otherwise, you're just not worth forgiving."

They were each effected by Emma's words, stunned into silence.

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Evelyn stood next to the island, watching Kol play a video game in the living room.

Morgana and Elena walked in with two bottle of alcohol.

"Sorry." Elena told them. "We had to dig up the old people alcohol."

Kol turned to look at them, pausing the game.

Kol smirked, standing, walking toward Morgana and Elena. "Yeah, that's the problem with people today. They have no drinking imagination."

Evelyn walked toward them. "You obviously haven't had one of Sally, Elizabeth's and my drinks."

"Your friends, aren't they?" Kol asked.

"Bestest friends in the world." Evelyn told them. "Our drinks. Whew."

"Turn-of-the-century New Orleans, now they knew how to make a drink." Kol told them.

"You lived in New Orleans?" Elena asked.

"We all did." Kol answered. "We had met Esmeralda nearly a thousand years ago when we first turned into vampires. She's one of the main reasons that we turned into the monsters that we are today. She fancied a home there in New Orleans, where she told me everything about Silas."

"I thought Silas' sister told you about Silas." Elena told him.

Kol smirked. "Esmeralda is Silas' sister. Which makes your friend Rosie related to the two most powerful creatures on this Earth. Imagine how powerful she could be."

Elena recovered. "Did you love her? Esmeralda?"

Kol reluctantly nodded. "I guess you could say I did. Till Niklaus shoved a dagger in my heart."

"Why?" Morgana asked. "I forgot, what did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" Kol asked. "Has your alliance with our brother softened you to his horrors?"

"I don't have an alliance with Klaus." Morgana told him. "We had a mutual interest in finding the Cure. That's all."

"Had?" Kol repeated.

"Yes." Morgana answered. "And we're willing to give up looking for it if you promise to leave Jeremy alone." Kol didn't reply. Morgana picked up the mixer. "Now, can you teach me how to make this?" She smiled. Kol took the mixer. "I'll get some ice."

"And I'll get more glasses." Elena told them, watching Kol pour the alcohol in the glass.

Elena walked over to a cabinet, opening it, pulling out two glasses.

Evelyn started to make the drinks.

Morgana opened the refrigerator, pulling out her phone. The text was from Jeremy.

 **Trying to find them. KEEP KOL THERE.**

Morgana put her phone away, grabbing a bowl of ice, closing the door.

Kol was on the other side.

...

 **Street**

Jeremy was hastily walking down the sidewalk, leaving Bonnie a voicemail. "Bonnie, where are you guys? I called you each, like, seventeen times. Kol is in our house. We need you. Okay, I'm heading to your house now."

...

 **Morgana's Mikaelson - Outside**

Rosie was hidden in the woods next to the house.

Rosie stepped out of the shadows. Satisfied that Rebekah was gone, Rosie rushed inside.

...

 **Inside - Foyer**

Rosie rushed inside.

Klaus was standing in the foyer. "What took you so long?"

Rosie glared at him.

...

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Evelyn, Elena, Morgana, Evelyn and Kol were talking.

Morgana held out the bowl of ice to Kol. "Here you go."

"Would you like one?" Kol asked.

"Yeah." Morgana answered.

Kol looked at Elena. "And you?"

Elena hesitated, nodding.

Kol put the ice in the drinks.

"Uh, make that four." Evelyn told him.

"Aren't you underage?" Kol asked.

Evelyn scoffed. "That's never stopped me before. And I am a vampire. It's not like they can throw me in juvie." Kol smirked, amused, pouring another. Evelyn looked at the TV. "You're really good at that game. Definitely considering you've been locked in a coffin for a hundred years."

Kol smiled. "I'm a quick learner. Speedy reflexes. It's not much like the real thing, though, is it?" Evelyn, Elena and Morgana looked at him. "You've all killed, haven't you? Or are you some of those Mary Sue vampires?"

"Once." Elena answered. "I have killed once."

"I've killed." Evelyn answered. "More than my fair share. Granted, I had my humanity off."

"I was a Ripper." Morgana told him. "So, yeah, I killed."

Kol looked at Evelyn. "You had your humanity off." He looked at Morgana. "You were a Ripper." He looked between them. "Trying to become better people, are you?"

"I'm guessing your number's a lot higher than all of ours combined." Evelyn replied.

"You lose track over the years." Kol told them. "So, are we going to talk about Silas, or just jibber-jabber?"

Elena gestured to the family room.

Kol walked over first.

Morgana and Elena looked at Evelyn.

Evelyn nodded, following Kol.

Elena followed.

Morgana looked at her phone to the text from Rosie.

 **No dagger yet. Need more time.**

Morgana sighed, looking up, following Evelyn, Kol and Elena.

...

 **Morgana's Mansion - Study**

Klaus and Rosie were alone in the house, looking through drawers in the desk or over each and every inch of the room.

Klaus sighed, giving up, sitting down in the chair. "This is ridiculous. My sister is far too smart than I give her credit for. We'll never find it."

"Never say never." Rosie told him. Klaus gave her a confused look. Rosie barely nudged the floor board with her boot, making it creak. She knelt to the floor, tapping along the floor, as if looking for weak spots. She knocked until she heard a hallow thud next to the expensive rug. Rosie looked at Klaus smugly. "If Morgana is smarter than you, and I'm just as smart as her, then what does that make me?"

"Enough." Klaus told her. "If you're right, then I'll be impressed."

Rosie looked up at the desk, standing on her knees, pushing the desk away into Klaus, pushing them both into the wall, making Klaus groan. She lifted the rug, making it curl over itself, revealing a hidden door underneath, a handle tilting to the side. She pulled the door open, leaning it against the desk, revealing a safe underneath. She started to twist the combination lock, focusing her hearing to listen for the tiny click-click-click-clicks, until she finished the combination and opened the safe. Two daggers were inside.

Rosie smirked. "Just like my uncle. Paranoid and crafty."

Klaus pushed the desk away from him, standing, kneeling next to Rosie and looking inside. "There's one missing."

Rosie pulled out her phone, texting someone.

Klaus closed the lid to the safe, closing the door to the hidden compartment, lying the rug back over it as if nothing had happened.

...

 **Gilbert House - Family Room**

Kol was drinking, leaning against the sofa, talking to the girls.

"Nobody else seems to think Silas exists, so why do you?" Morgana asked.

"Esmeralda warned me about her brother." Kol told them. "She knew about Silas, that he needed to stay buried. You do know that she was a witch before she turned immortal. I actually hold witches in high esteem."

"Yeah, but why Silas?" Evelyn asked. "Why are you so afraid of him?"

"She said if Silas rises, he'll unleash Hell on Earth." Kol told them. "I happen to like earth just the way it is."

"Did you ever think that Esmeralda just said that because she hated her brother and wanted revenge?" Evelyn asked.

Kol shook his head. "She may be ruthless and ambitious, but she's not heartless. She never told me so, but I knew she hated to do what she did to her brother. She just didn't want him to bring the end of time. There are only three things you need to bring Silas back from the dead."

"And what's that?" Elena asked.

"His headstone calcified in Qetsiyah, Octavia who used Pandora's blood and Esmeralda's blood, the four witches descended from each to do the spell, and the Doppelganger's blood." Kol answered.

"Wait, what?" Elena asked.

"You sister have to give her blood to Silas for him to wake because Esmeralda used Pandora blood to put him there." Kol explained.

"But wouldn't I die?" Morgana asked.

Kol shook his head. "No. Silas wouldn't kill you because he also needs the witches to do the spell."

"And that's why you tried to kill them." Evelyn realized. Kol nodded. "All of this is pretty biblical."

"Well, that's the problem with people today." Kol told them. "They've lost faith. And in that loss, they no longer know who they should fear."

...

 **Bennett House - Dining Room**

Sally, Elizabeth and Bonnie were sitting together at the table.

"You guys say that we are only gonna get worse from here because that's what Shane told you." Sally told them. "But we obviously can't believe him, now can we?"

"Sally, we've seen proof." Bonnie told her. "What happened at the police station, or at the abandoned witch house-"

"Could have been all been apart of his manipulation." Sally told them.

"How do you explain the glass, the cuts?" Elizabeth asked. "The power?"

Sally didn't answer, pulling out her phone, standing when she saw the time. "Oh, God, we're late."

"I have to call Elena." Bonnie told them, pulling out hers, dialing a number, putting it to her ear.

After a moment, Bonnie pulled it away in confusion.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"My phone's not working." Bonnie answered.

Sally looked up, shaking her head. "It's not just yours."

Elizabeth pulled out her phone in confusion, trying to call someone. After the same result, she looked up. "What the hell?"

Rudy walked into the room.

Bonnie stood, walking toward him. "We have to get to Elena's. Do you know what's wrong with our phones?"

Rudy held up a small, hand held device. "This keeps calls or texts from going in or out."

"You disconnected us from the world?" Bonnie asked.

"And I've got your car keys." Rudy told her. "I told you, I was going to get the three of you the help you need."

"Is that something you read in a book?" Elizabeth asked. "Because every time you say that, the more and more it sounds like it's been rehearsed."

"I've let this go on far enough," Rudy told them. "Shane said you and your magic are like ticking time bombs."

"And we told you he's crazy." Bonnie told him.

"I lost your mother to witchcraft." Rudy told her. "I don't intend to lose you." He looked at Sally and Elizabeth. "And the two of you are just victims lying in wait who need to be saved."

"We're not victims, and we don't need to be saved." Elizabeth told him. "They're not your lives. They're ours."

...

 **Foyer**

Jeremy pounded urgently on the door.

Rudy walked closer, opening the door. "Yeah?"

"Is Bonnie here?" Jeremy asked.

"And Elizabeth and Sally , but they're busy." Rudy told him, trying to close the door.

Jeremy walked into the house anyway. "It's important."

Elizabeth, Bonnie and Sally walked into the foyer.

"What's going on?" Sally asked.

"I've called you guys, like, a hundred times." Jeremy told them. "Kol is in our house."

Bonnie, horrified, turned to her father. "We have to go."

"I said, 'no'." Rudy told them.

Elizabeth , growing angry, accidentally broke the light bulb over her head with her magic.

As a result, the lights above Bonnie and Sally broke with their magic.

Elizabeth looked at Rudy. "Stop telling us what to do. Bonnie might be your daughter, and she might have to listen to you, but we don't. We're leaving."

Elizabeth walked past the others, trying to walk out of the house.

Abby Bennett Wilson stepped in the way of the door, transforming. "No one's going anywhere."

Bonnie looked at Abby in surprise. "Mom?"

"Abby?" Sally asked in surprise.

"Abby, please come in." Rudy told her.

Abby walked in.

Elizabeth was confused.

Sally and Bonnie were absolutely stunned.

...

Bonnie still looked shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Your father called." Abby answered. "Who's Professor Shane? What has he been teaching the three of you?"

"Guys, we don't have time for this." Jeremy told them.

"This is witch business." Abby told him.

Jeremy turned to face Rudy and Abby. "My sister and friends are in trouble. We need their help."

"My daughter is done helping you Gilberts." Abby told him. "Now, get out!"

"Mom!" Bonnie told her.

Abby looked at Elizabeth, Bonnie and Sally. "Answer my question. What lies has this professor been telling you?"

Jeremy, entranced by the urge to kill a vampire, pulled out a stake, trying to stake Abby.

Abby caught Jeremy's arm, looking at him very seriously.

"Don't!" Sally told him. "Jeremy! Hey, stop! Stop."

Elizabeth pulled Jeremy away from Abby, keeping him back. "Don't hurt her. She's your friend's mom. She's Bonnie's mom."

"Jeremy, remember the detour." Bonnie told him. "Choose the right path." The murderous stare started to leave his eyes. "All right?" Jeremy took a step back, walking out of the house. "Just go, okay? We're right behind you."

Sally closed the door, turning to face Rudy and Abby. "You wanna talk? Let's talk."

...

 **Gilbert House - Family Room**

Kol walked around, picking up a picture of Jeremy, Elena and Emma messing around.

Evelyn and Elena were in the room with him.

Morgana walked in with a bottle of wine. "So we're out of gin, but I think this is a good year."

"What if I said I don't believe you?" Kol asked.

"Okay, you caught me." Morgana told him. "I don't know anything about wine."

Kol set the picture down. "It just seems odd that all of you'd be so willing to give up something you all want so much."

"We would do anything for our brother." Elena told him. "And if what you're saying about Silas is true, what does it matter what we want if it puts everyone else in danger?"

"Well, this has been enlightening." Kol told them. "Thanks for the drinks." He started to leave. Evelyn wanted to prevent him from leaving, but didn't know how to without raising suspicions and getting them killed, taking a step toward him. Kol opened the door. "I'll take your request for a truce under advisement."

"Is there any chance you could be wrong about Silas?" Morgana asked.

"Trust me, Morgana." Kol told her. "Some things are better left buried."

Kol walked out, leaving, closing the door.

Evely, Elena and Morgana sighed, exchanging a look.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Gym**

Matt and Rebekah entered the still-decorated gym, dressed for the decade dance. It was empty and dark.

"I think I saw a horror movie that started just like this." Rebekah told him. "Did you know they play movies on TV all night long now? Hundreds of them. So much better than those silly black-and-white picture shows I used to go to."

Matt turned on the lights and music.

 **(Song:) Half Asleep - Trever Keith**

Rebekah smiled.

"I don't know." Matt told her. "I kinda like the old ones. You got any requests for the DJ?"

Matt looked down at his phone, seeing the text from Rosie.

 **One dagger is still missing.**

"I'll let you pick." Rebekah told him. "Nothing cheesy."

"Oh, that leaves out about half the decade." Matt told her, plugging his phone into the speakers.

 **(Song Ends)**

"Hope you like The Cure." Matt told her.

"Funny." Rebekah told him. "So is everything about the eighties so... excessive?"

 **(Song:) Lovesong - The Cure**

"From what I've heard, it had its charm." Matt told her. "'Say Anything', Lloyd Dobler standing outside of a bedroom window with a boombox over his head, desperately trying to get back the girl of his dreams. 'Princess Bride', Wesley slays giant rats for love. 'The Breakfast Club', one detention turns a bunch of outcasts into allies."

"So it was a decade of sentimental drivel, as well?" Rebekah asked.

"Well, I was going to say love, friendship, the possibility of anything happening." Matt told her. "You would've loved it."

Rebekah smiled. "And why is that?"

"Because as much you try to deny it, it's obvious you care about those things." Matt answered, pulling out a small box.

"That better not be a corsage." Rebekah told him. "I loathe corsages."

Matt opened the box to reveal a koala corsage behind it. "These were all the rage in the eighties." Rebekah laughed. Matt clipped it to her dress. "Let's dance."

Rebekah took Matt's hand. They started to dance.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

Jeremy walked in cautiously, holding up a gun loaded with wooden bullets. He closed the door. He heard a noise. He was ready to shoot, but stopped when he saw Evelyn, Morgana and Elena.

"I'm sorry." Morgana told him. "He left. I mean, we tried to stall as long as we could."

The doorbell rang.

"That's Bonnie, Sally and Elizabeth." Jeremy told them. "They were right behind me."

Evelyn opened the door.

Kol stood outside. "I've considered your request for a truce. Request denied." Evelyn slammed the door in his face. "I'm sorry! I've already been invited in!" Kol kicked the door open, walking in. Evelyn, Morgana, Elena and Jeremy were gone. "Hide and seek? Fine by me."

Kol walked forward angrily.

...

 **Bennett House - Living Room**

Bonnie, Sally and Elizabeth were being interventioned by Abby and Rudy.

Bonnie looked at Abby. "Dad needs to mind his own business. He had no right to call you here."

"It's not just your father, Bonnie." Abby told her. "Witches talk. Word gets around."

"We found a new way to practice." Sally told her. "It's unconventional, but we can handle ourselves, we promise."

"That's not what Shane said." Rudy told them.

"Shane is sitting in a jail cell right now." Elizabeth told him. "You're going to take his word over ours?"

Abby looked at Bonnie and Sally. "I have warned you about dark magic before."

"It's not dark magic, it's Expression, and we need it." Sally told them.

"We found a Cure, Mom." Bonnie told her. "There's a Cure for vampirism. And we can do the spell to access it. We can save you, but we have to go. Now."

Elizabeth and Sally walked toward the door.

"I'm not the one that needs to be saved." Abby told them. "You are."

Abby rushed over to Bonnie, placing her hand over Bonnie's mouth, drugging her with an herb, making her unconscious, setting her onto the couch.

The link effected Elizabeth and Sally.

Rudy caught Elizabeth as she fell, unconscious. Abby caught Sally as she fell, unconscious.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Basement Cell**

The Salvatores and Emma were still talking.

Emma drank from a bottle of bourbon.

Isabella drank from a bottle of blood, tossing it to Damon.

"Sweet." Damon told her, catching it, drinking.

"You disappoint me, Damon." Isabella complained. "You're not trying very hard to get out of here. I expected more of the daring escape artist, less the cell potato."

"Well, I am compelled to kill Jeremy, so I figured it's probably smarter to sit here and family bond with the three of you over blood and booze than bust out of here like the Hulk." Damon told them.

"How dods Elena feel about that?" Stefan asked tauntingly. "I bet she'd probably hate you for it, you know, not being able to resist the compulsion."

"She's met me." Damon told him. "She knows impulse control is not one of my strong suits. Like, love, for example. It took over every impulse in my body until I had Elena. Then you turned around and slept with Morgana for revenge."

"Or maybe, for once in our lives, we did something that had nothing to do with the two of you." Stefan told him. "Maybe we did it because we moved on, like you and Elena told us to, not once, but twice."

Stefan and Damon stared each other down.

"Can we please have a conversation that doesn't lead to Morgana and Elena or a fight over Morgana and Elena?" Isabella's asked. "Emma and I have been stuck babysitting Damon in the penalty box since yesterday, and we don't need your boring macho tension to make it worse. It's boring. You know how much I loathe boredom. I'm bored."

"You're always bored, Isabella." Emma told her. "You've seen too much of the world, been through too much to ever actually find something that you haven't done or been to or seen, so it's hard to impress you."

"Uh-huh." Isabella told them sarcastically, taking the bottle of bourbon from her hands, drinking.

Emma smiled.

...

 **Morgana's Mansion - Study**

Klaus' phone rang. He answered. "Well, if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac."

Kol was in the Gilbert house, walking around the kitchen. "Did you know that your darling former blood bag, our precious sister, their brother and your girlfriend's best friend are trying to kill me?"

"What?" Klaus asked.

"It's like they're not even in control." Kol told him. "Now, you and I both know how much Esmeralda loves mind games, literally, and it seems like she has gotten to all of us, again. Now, I have no choice but to go after Jeremy, Morgana, Elena and Evelyn, and they have no choice but to come after me. You might want to get here before Esmeralda's mind control makes all of us do something that we'll all regret."

...

 **Gilbert House - Foyer**

Kol hung up, walking into the foyer.

Morgana was standing at the top of the stair case, aiming a cross bow at Kol, shooting him in the leg.

Kol groaned in pain.

Morgana rushed upstairs.

Kol took the arrow out of his leg, rushing after Morgana.

...

 **Morgana's Mansion - Study**

Klaus hung up his phone.

Rosie looked at him in confusion. "What the hell's going on?"

Klaus was confused and shaken. "I don't know. But I have a feeling that Esmeralda is more inside all of our heads than we know. She's the reason behind all of this. I know it." He stood, turning to leave. "She got to Kol, the Gilberts, Evelyn Zhu and Morgana. God knows who else."

"Where are you going?" Rosie asked.

"I'm going to stop Morgana from doing something that we all regret, while you go to the school and help Matt dagger my one of baby sisters." Klaus answered, rushing out of the house, leaving.

Rosie looked after him in confusion. "He's not gonna make it there in time."

Rosie glared in the direction he had left, rushing away, out of the house in the opposite direction.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Gym**

 **(Song:) Wanted Dead or Alive - Bon Jovi**

Rebekah was kicking a balloon, twirling, having fun.

Matt came back with a bottle of alcohol. "It's amazing what you can find stashed away in the teachers' lounge."

"What's going on?" Rebekah asked. "You're... fun tonight."

"Can't you believe that you're just having a night where no one is trying to trick you or taking advantage of you?" Matt asked.

"No." Rebekah answered. "Because it's too good to be true." A balloon popped. Matt flinched. "Don't worry. I'll protect you if Kol tracks his way to this abandoned dance."

Rebekah pulled down her leg warmer, showing him the last dagger.

 **(Song Ends)**

Rebekah noticed the music had stopped. "I think I'll choose the next song."

Rebekah started to walk away.

Matt grabbed her arm, taking her drink. "No, you know what? I have a better idea." He set their cups down, pointing to the hallway. "That way."

Rebekah walked out of the gym.

Matt walked over to the speakers, unplugging his phone, texting Rosie.

 **R has last dagger. Get here now.**

Rebekah walked in. "Well, are you coming?"

Matt followed her.

...

 **Gilbert House - Emma/Elena's Room**

Morgana met Evelyn.

Morgana and Evelyn pushed a dresser in front of the door.

Kol struggled to push the door back open, forcing them back.

Evelyn caught herself against a bed.

Morgana fell to the floor.

Evelyn rushed forward, grabbing Morgana, pulling her with her into the bathroom.

 **Bathroom**

Evelyn pulled Morgana inside, turning around, closing the door behind them, locking it, backing away.

Kol kicked the door open.

Evelyn and Morgana were already gone.

...

 **Elizabeth's Room**

Kol punched Elizabeth's door open, seeing Jeremy, Evelyn, Morgana and Elena in Elizabeth's room.

Jeremy shot at Kol with the stake gun.

Kol caught the stake. "Missed."

Jeremy shot again.

Kol caught it with his other hand.

Elena shot Kol multiple times with a pistol.

Kol dropped the stakes.

Morgana shot the crossbow at his heart.

Kol caught the arrow.

Evelyn rushed toward Kol, pushing him into the wall, looking at Jeremy. "Go!"

Jeremy ran out of the room.

Elena continued shooting Kol with the pistol.

Morgana shot Kol with the crossbow.

Kol pushed Evelyn off of him, taking the arrow out of his chest, throwing it toward Elena, hitting her thigh.

Elena cried out in pain, falling.

Morgana looked at Elena.

Evelyn stood.

Morgana looked up.

Kol was gone.

...

 **Hallway**

Jeremy was running down the stairs.

Kol rushed toward Jeremy, punching him, making him fall. Kol threw Jeremy down the stairs. Jeremy groaned in pain.

Evelyn attacked Kol from behind. Kol leaned forward, making him flip onto the floor in front of them, snapping Evelyn's neck, letting him fall unconscious.

Morgana rushed closer.

Kol grabbed Morgana by her throat, pushing her against the wall. He broke on of the posts off the railing, staking her in the heart, knowing she would come back. "I'll dagger you efficiently after I deal with your friends." Morgana gasped in pain, desiccating. Kol walked down the stairs. Jeremy was still groaning in pain on the stair landing. "Now... About that arm."

Kol dragged Jeremy away by his feet.

Morgana looked at Evelyn's temporarily unconscious body, continuing to desiccate, dying until she came back.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Matt was teaching Rebekah how to slide down the hallway like the characters did in the movie 'The Breakfast Club.' "Like that."

Rebekah laughed. "This is ridiculous."

"Well, that's the whole point of 'The Breakfast Club' slide." Matt told her. "It's supposed to be ridiculous." Rebekah slid using vampire speed. "No, that's-that's cheating."

"What is fun about hurtling down a hallway like a teenage imbecile?" Rebekah asked.

"You're just gonna have to do it to find out." Matt told her. Rebekah smiled, sighing. She turned, trying again, but her shoes squeaked against the floor. She was unable to slide in them. "All right, it's the shoes. Take off the shoes, you'll be fine, okay?"

Further down the hall, Rosie peered around a corner, waiting for Matt to signal to her.

Rebekah sighed, leaning down, taking the dagger out of her boot.

Matt quickly glanced toward Rosie, looking away.

Rebekah walked toward Matt, holding the dagger. "This is what you want, right?" She gave it to him. "Go ahead, take it. You're right. I do care. I want stupid koala corsages and a prom. I want to have kids with someone who loves me enough to stand outside my window with a stupid boombox. I want to be human. So let Klaus put down my brother. Let's go find the Cure."

Matt looked at Rosie, looking down at the dagger in his hand, thinking. He eventually put the dagger in his pocket. "Come on. Let's go home."

Matt led Rebekah out of the school.

Rosie turned forward, leaning against the wall, sighing, staying hidden.

...

 **Bennett House - Living Room**

Bonnie's sleeping form was lying on the couch.

Sally's sleeping form was lying on the window seat.

Elizabeth's sleeping form was lying on a chair.

Abby was crushing something with a mortar and pestle.

"You're drugging them?" Rudy asked.

"Just enough to keep them down until I can get some witches here to clean their minds from that poison that professor's been teaching them." Abby told him. "The link is rooted in their minds, binding them together mentally, physically and magically."

"Can they break it?" Rudy asked.

"They can try." Abby told him.

They heard Elizabeth's voice. "That's not happening."

Abby turned around to face three angry witches. "Please."

Bonnie held out her hand, using magic on Abby.

Abby gasped, feeling pain.

As a result, Sally and Elizabeth's power lashed out.

Elizabeth looked at the mortar.

The mortar in Abby's hands shattered.

Sally's magic broke Abby's bones.

Abby screamed, falling to the floor.

Rudy knelt next to Abby, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"We don't belong to the spirits anymore." Sally told them. "We belong to ourselves."

"Sorry." Bonnie told them, leading the way out of the door.

Elizabeth and Sally followed, the three girls leaving Abby and Rudy shocked.

...

 **Gilbert House - Upstairs Hallway**

Evelyn was still unconscious.

Morgana was regaining color in her skin.

Elena pulled Morgana off of the stake.

"Come on." Elena told her. "This is right around the time you usually wake up. We gotta kill Kol."

Morgana gasped, opening her eyes, falling to her knees. "Coming back from the dead is extremely painful. You try doing it a hundred times."

Elena knelt next to Evelyn, shaking her to try to wake her. "Eve. Eve, hey. Wake up. We need you. We can't do this without you."

Evelyn started to wake up.

...

 **Kitchen**

Kol had Jeremy strapped to the counter by his arms.

Jeremy struggled against his bonds.

Kol pulled a cleaver out of the knife block. "Now, like I said, I don't fancy the Hunter's Curse. If I kill you, then I would have to make Emma Gilbert kill a vampire, and then the others will have a map again, and then I'll have to kill her, and I'll have to deal with the Curse again, and around and around we go. I don't feel like going through all that. So, I'm just going to chop of your arm. But don't worry. I'll heal you right up with a bit of blood after." He held Jeremy's head against the counter. "Sorry about the sting. Now, which arm is it? Is it left or right? I'll just chop of both to be safe."

Jeremy closed his eyes.

Kol raised the knife over him

Evelyn rushed inside, grabbing Kol, pushing him against the counter.

Elena p rushed inside, standing on one side of Jeremy, untying his restraints.

Morgana rushed toward Evelyn and Kol, slamming the cleaver into Kol's chest.

Jeremy stood.

Elena rushed to the sink, grabbing the spray hose, spraying Kol with the vervain water.

Kol cried out in pain as the water hit him.

Evelyn and Morgana moved to avoid being hit, but still restraining Kol to the sink.

Elena kept the water on Kol.

Morgana took the white oak stake from Kol's pocket, tossing it to Jeremy.

Kol pushed Evelyn and Morgana off of him.

Esmeralda walked out into the open. "Enough, Kol!" Kol couldn't move because of the mind control, looking at Esmeralda furiously in betrayal. Esmeralda smirked. "Now you can stake him, Jeremy."

Jeremy hesitated for a moment, staking Kol in the heart.

Kol bursted into flames.

Evelyn and Morgana let go of Kol, backing away toward Elena. Elena put the hose down, backing away.

Jeremy backed away toward Elena. They both backed away.

Kol continued to scream, staggering through the kitchen, falling to the floor, dead.

Esmeralda watched him burn, smirking. She turned to look behind Evelyn, Morgana, Jeremy and Elena toward the door down the hall.

They turned to follow her gaze.

Klaus was standing at the open doorway, looking upset and angry.

...

Klaus looked at Esmeralda furiously in betrayal. "What did you do?"

"I did what I had to." Esmeralda answered. "Don't blame them. They had no choice but to do what I said. It... was... all... me."

"You said you were going to put him down too." Elena told him.

"I was going to make him suffer on my terms!" Klaus yelled furiously. "I'm going to burn this house to the ground. And then, when you try to flee for your lives, I'll kill you all without blinking."

"You kill us, you'll never get to the Cure." Evelyn told him. "You'll never be able to make any more hybrids."

"You really think I care for an instant about my bloody hybrids?" Klaus asked. "I want the Cure so I can destroy it. I would've killed you all the second we dug it up, but now I'm just gonna watch you burn instead."

"You won't be able to kill them, Klaus, just because it was me behind this." Esmeralda told him. "You won't kill them."

"Then we will tear you apart instead." Morgana told her furiously.

Esmeralda smiled, shaking her head. "No, darling, you won't. I am even more indestructible than you. You can't kill me, Morgana can't kill me, Rebekah can't, and neither can Elijah. You won't kill the Mystic Falls gang for killing Finn or Kol under my orders, either, but you will want to hurt them, just because I want to hurt them." She looked behind Klaus, smiling. "Just like they want to hurt you."

Klaus was suddenly in pain, falling to the porch floor, crying out.

Sally was revealed to be standing behind him, raising her hand toward him, the one causing him pain, angry, glaring at the man that had killed the love of her life's brother.

Bonnie walked in past them, looking at Jeremy. "Invite him in."

They looked at her in confusion.

Elizabeth walked in. "Do it!"

Sally raised her arm further in the air, using her magic to bring Klaus to his feet.

"Come in." Jeremy told them.

Bonnie and Elizabeth turned toward Klaus, magically pulling him inside.

Klaus fell forward.

Sally followed him inside.

The witches immobilized him.

"Living room." Sally told them. "Go!"

...

 **Living Room**

Evelyn, Morgana, Elena, and Jeremy ran through the living and into the kitchen.

Klaus followed.

Elizabeth stood in the way of his doorway.

Klaus couldn't step toward her. He punched the air in front of them, trying to harm Elizabeth, but there was an invisible barrier in between them.

Behind Esmeralda, Jeremy pulled the white oak stake out of Kol.

The others ran to the door.

Klaus turned toward the backdoor.

Bonnie stood in the way.

Klaus tried to step toward her.

There was also an invisible barrier.

Klaus turned toward the family room.

Sally stood in the way.

Klaus was trapped yet again, pounding against the invisible barrier, glaring at Sally, growling, yelling in rage.

Sally glared at him just as angrily, using magic to cause him pain and break his bones, making Klaus kneel before her.

Klaus screamed, falling to the floor, holding his head.

Bonnie and Elizabeth's magic was effected, making all of the doors and windows burst open and the lights shatter.

Klaus stopped screaming in pain, looking up at Sally in rage. "Witch, you can't do this to me."

"You have no idea what any of us can do now." Sally told him furiously. "We will find that Cure, and I will give it to you myself. Tyler, Scott and I can discuss just how we want to kill you."

Klaus stood slowly, angrily.

Sally lightly tapped her foot against the floor, lowering her arm to the side in the same movement, using magic to break Klaus' legs, making him scream and fall to his knees again, making him bow to her.

Morgana stood next to Sally, putting her hands on her shoulders, pulling her away. "Okay, that was cool, but let's go before you lose yourself completely."

Sally continued to glare at Klaus with a deathly cold look of rage and hate.

Morgana led Sally away, turning around, walking away, toward the vampires at the open front door.

Bonnie and Elizabeth followed them.

Morgana looked at Esmeralda furiously. "I don't care if your my friends Doppelganger. I will give you the Cure myself and kill you for the things that you made us do. What you did to Derek, and Carol, Kol, Finn and everyone else."

"No, you won't." Esmeralda told her. "None of you will. Run along now. You all know what to do."

Morgana, Elena, Jeremy, Evelyn, Sally, Elizabeth and Bonnie walked out of the house, leaving, closing the door behind them.

Esmeralda turned to Klaus smugly and seductively, smiling.

Klaus walked up against the boundary in a rage, hitting his hand against it in an attempt to hurt Esmeralda, but he couldn't touch her. "I bloody hope that they do cure you, Esmeralda, so that I can kill you myself. I will hunt you to your end! Do you hear me? Do you?"

"All right, I get it." Esmeralda told him in annoyance. "You're angry and you want me dead, but you can't kill me. Do we have to talk about it all night?"

"You find hilarity in this?" Klaus asked furiously, seething in rage.

"Yes, I do." Esmeralda answered. "And you should know... that I am going to remind Elisa of all the horrible things that you've done. And I'm going to make her angry at you, but I won't interfere with her feelings for you. I will make you angry at her as well, but you will still love her. I need the miracle to happen after all. I can make you hurt the ones that you love, Klaus, but I can't make you love people. I only make you hurt the ones that you care about to hurt you in the end. More than I already have."

Klaus glared at her furiously.

Esmeralda smirked, turning around, walking away, leaving.

Klaus pounded against the barrier futilely.

...

 **Morgana's Mansion - Study**

Rebekah stood crying.

Matt was standing behind her.

"I don't believe you." Rebekah told him. "Kol's not dead. He can't be."

"Listen, Rebekah, they didn't have a choice." Matt told her. "Esmeralda made Kol attack all of us, and she made all of us attack Kol. She was doing all of this to make us suffer in ways that we can't even imagine. I'm not gonna let the people that I care about get hurt. Not Jeremy, Bonnie or Sally or Elizabeth. And you can hate me for it, but now Kol can't hurt you, either. And you know as well as we do that Esmeralda is behind all of this, and because of that, you won't kill me, or anyone. And neither will Klaus, or Morgana. And I want you to find this Cure. Not just for Elena, but for you. So that you can have what you want, be what you want. Be human again. Everyone deserves a second chance, right?"

"Why would I trust you?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know." Matt told her. "I guess I could give you my word, but at the end of the day, you just need to take a leap."

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Outside**

 **(Song:) Heavy In Your Arms - Florence + The Machine**

Morgana walked down the driveway to meet Stefan on his motorcycle, the tombstone in her hand. She stopped, smiling, tilting her head. "Looks like we're getting everything we want. And not just us. I just talked to Rosie. She said Rebekah wants in."

"Wait, they didn't dagger her?" Stefan asked.

"No, but I can explain why." Morgana told him.

Stefan nodded cautiously. He looked at the tomb stone under her arm. "See you got the head stone. Guess we're taking that as a sign Jeremy killed Kol because of Esmeralda." Morgana nodded. Stefan looked down at her clothes. "You changed. Why?"

"Kol kind of killed me." Morgana answered.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Hey, I'm standing right in front of you, all right?" Morgana asked. "You know I'm okay."

Stefan took the head stone, placing it on his bike, wrapping his arms around Morgana. "Just glad he didn't get the chance to kill you for real."

"Because Klaus would kill you an hour later?" Morgana asked teasingly.

Stefan tightened the hold, smirking, lifting her up, turning around, making Morgana laugh, giggling. He placed her down, pulling away. "You know that's not the only reason."

"Yep." Morgana answered, smiling, taking the head stone.

"And there's something else you need to know." Stefan told her.

"Shoot." Morgana told him.

"Damon knows about us." Stefan told her. Morgana raised her eyebrows. "And I think we should expect that Damon's going to tell someone, dropping the bomb in a very bad way. Now that he's free of compulsion."

"Do you regret it?" Morgana asked.

"Absolutely not." Stefan answered.

"Would you do it again?" Morgana asked.

Stefan looked at Morgana for a moment, placing a hand on either of her cheeks, kissing her passionately. Morgana was surprised, but she kissed him back, just as passionate. After a few moments, they pulled away, their foreheads touching, both breathing heavily.

"Does that answer your questions?" Stefan asked.

Morgana smiled. "I'm ready. Are you?"

Stefan smiled, taking her hand. "Let's do this."

They both got onto Stefan's bike. Morgana wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head against his shoulder, seeming content as they drove away.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Elena and Bonnie were sitting together on one couch.

Elizabeth, Sally and Evelyn sat across from them.

Jeremy was pacing in front of the fire place, looking at his bare arm. "It didn't work."

"It took time for Finn's line to die off, remember?" Bonnie asked. "It'll work."

"What if it doesn't?" Elena asked.

They heard Isabella's voice. "Where's that Gilbert optimism?"

Damon, Isabella and Emma walked into the room, making everyone look toward them.

Elena stood, turning to face them.

"Hi." Damon told her. Elena smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "Sorry I missed all the excitement."

"I'm just happy to see you." Elena told him, pulling away. "Where's Stefan and Morgana."

The front door opened, making everyone look at it.

Stefan and Morgana walked in with Silas' tombstone, closing the door behind them.

"Looks like we didn't miss much." Morgana told them. "Got the Silas headstone."

"It's a big rock." Isabella told them mockingly. "I've never seen a rock this big. Can't wait to tell all of my friends."

Evelyn gave Morgana and Isabella an amused look. "We're just waiting for Jeremy's Mark to grow."

Morgana set the stone down on a table.

Damon watched Stefan and Morgana warily.

Elena looked at Stefan. "Klaus is trapped in our living room."

"Temporarily." Bonnie told them. "We drew on the new moon to bind the spell."

"What did you draw on to destroy the rest of the house?" Jeremy asked.

Sally gave him a sarcastic look. "We've got three days to find the Cure. Four, max."

"Oh, and just FYI, about what Kol said before, I am not giving my blood to Silas and letting him walk the Earth." Morgana told them.

Evelyn looked at Morgana. "And you won't have to. Now that we've got Rebekah taken care of, all we need is Professor Shane, and then we'll have everything we need."

"Yeah, uh, Matt didn't dagger Rebekah." Morgana told them.

"What?" Elena asked. "Why not?"

"They didn't need to." Morgana told them. "She's on our side."

"'On our side'?" Elena repeated. "Did you really just say that?"

"Yeah, Rebekah figured out what was going on, and she let Matt live, saying she wanted in." Morgana told them. "I mean, she wants to find this Cure more than any of us."

"No, Morgana, she's gonna kill us all." Elena told her. "Why would any of you possibly think we can trust her?"

"Rebekah won't kill us because she will know that Esmeralda made us do this, Elena." Morgana told her. "Just like Rebekah, me and Klaus won't kill you for the same reason."

"Stop fighting, both of you." Evelyn told them.

Damon looked from Stefan to Morgana. "I'm surprised either of you even had any time to participate in today's festivities, while, you know, you both were too busy naked in the sack to answer anyone's calls last night."

Evelyn didn't look surprised.

Jeremy looked from Morgana to Elena.

Evelyn, Sally and Elizabeth exchanged a look.

Stefan and Morgana exchanged a look as if to say.

Elena looked at Stefan and Morgana in shock. "What?"

Bonnie looked from Morgana to Elena. "What?"

Stefan looked around Morgana to look toward Isabella and Emma.

Emma mouthed the single word. 'Sorry.'

Isabella smiled a small, awkward, innocent, apologetic smile.

Stefan looked at Damon. "I bet you were just dying to get that out, weren't you, Damon?"

"Oh, was that supposed to be a secret?" Damon asked. "Maybe you should have made that a little clearer to Isabella and Emma, who I know you told to bleed me dry in our cellar. I know they didn't get that idea all on their own."

"Yeah, to keep you from killing Jeremy." Stefan told him. "I'm sure Emma took a little pleasure in that, didn't you, Em?"

Emma sighed in exasperation and annoyance, putting a hand to her head. "Here's something I haven't felt in a while. A headache."

"Stop it, all of you." Elena told them.

"Now, why don't you tell her to calm down, Damon?" Stefan asked. "You've managed to use the sire bond pretty well so far, haven't you?"

Elena looked at Stefan incredulously.

There were distinct reactions from everyone.

Damon punched Stefan in the face, making him fall to the floor.

Stefan stood, about to retaliate against Damon.

Isabella stood next to them, pushing them apart. "All right, that's enough!"

Jeremy screamed, ripping off his shirt, looking down at the Mark.

The Mark grew.

Sally stood in shock. "Oh, my God..."

Jeremy looked up. "You can see it?"

Elizabeth nodded.

The Mark grew from Jeremy's arm to his chest, completing itself.

"Here we go." Evelyn told them.

Emma smirked. "Good luck."


	14. Into the Wild

**Flashback - One Year Ago**

 **Day - Cemetery**

Shane was sitting at two graves, looking at the names Kate Shane and Sam Shane, crying.

Esmeralda slowly approached Shane from behind, reading his mind, smirking.

...

 **Now**

 **Day One**

 **Morning - Island - Beach**

Shane stood alone on the sand, bundled up against the cold, looking toward the others. "Congratulations!" He looked away, speaking to himself. "We made it."

Elena, Stefan, Damon, Morgana, Jeremy, Isabella, Evelyn, Bonnie, Sally and Rebekah looked around in uncertainty and curiosity.

...

 **Beach**

Evelyn and Isabella were sitting on a bench.

Isabella was sharpening a knife.

Shane approached them.

"Couldn't they have hidden this Cure in Hawaii?" Evelyn asked. "Where the hell did you take us?"

"Two hundred miles off the Nova Scotia mainland." Shane answered. "If you recall, the whole point was to hide the Cure on the world's most obscure, desolate island."

"Oh, yeah?" Evelyn asked. "I thought the whole point was that no one found Silas, and so no one would raise him from the dead and ignite a war between him and his sister Esmeralda, the oldest, deadliest freaks in the world."

"Yeah, that too." Shane told them, holding up sunscreen, offering it to them. "Sunscreen?"

Isabella stopped sharpening her knife, looking at Shane. "Is that a joke?"

"Right." Shane told them awkwardly.

Evelyn looked around for something to watch and listen to because she seemed bored.

She saw that Stefan was tying a knot with some rope.

Morgana was standing there next to Stefan, glaring at Elena as she walked past.

"You know, you're not really helping." Stefan told her.

"You're perfectly capable of tying a knot." Morgana replied.

"You're giving Elena the evil eye." Stefan told her. "It's not really helping."

"She begged me to help with her vampire transition, then the second Emma breaks up with Damon and you break up with her, she sleeps with Emma's ex-slash-your brother, and continues to tear out your heart on a daily basis." Morgana told him. "And she's been a bitch to me ever since she told me the truth. She's lucky all she's getting is the evil eye."

Elena stopped walking. "You know I can hear you, right?"

Morgana tilted her head. "You know I don't care, right?"

Elena dropped her bag, rushing over to Morgana, gripping her throat. "I told you I was sorry. You slept with Stefan to get back at me. We're even."

"Or maybe, for once, we did something that had nothing to do with you at all." Morgana told her. "Is it so hard to believe that? Or is it so hard to believe that Stefan's moved on?"

Evelyn rushed up to them, pushing Elena off of Morgana, standing between them, separating the two. "Stop!" She looked at Elena. "What is the big deal? You slept with Damon first. Both of you told Stefan to move on, and now that he has, you're pissed all of the sudden?" She looked at Morgana. "And you. Trying to provoke a response out of her? Trying to find out whether or not she cares about you? Why don't you just ask, and stop hiding out at Tyler and Rosie's?"

"No, she can stay there." Elena told them, turning around, walking away, looking irritated, grabbing her bag.

Damon walked next to her. "Looks like someone forgot their team-building exercises."

"I've apologized enough." Elena told him. "I'm not gonna apologize again."

"You know that they're just here together for two reasons." Damon told her. "Morgana wants you to think she doesn't miss you. Stefan wants me to think I can't get under his skin."

Morgana rolled her eyes, turning away, no longer listening.

"Hey, hey, hey." Evelyn told her, stepping in her way. "I am trying my best to keep you guys friends, but it gets harder and harder by the day, and I'm not seeing another good reason to keep trying to keep this group from falling apart."

Stefan stood next to them. "Hey, I got it, Evelyn, okay?" Evelyn looked at Stefan. Stefan nodded. Evelyn turned around, walking away. Stefan turned to Morgana. "I know you hate her right now. And I hate him right now. But she's your friend, and he's my brother. We can't hate them forever."

"Maybe you can't hate Damon forever, but Elena and I were born into two families that's been cursed since the beginning of time that is supposed to make everyone hate each other, and destroy each other's lives." Morgana told him. "I guess it's working."

"And the only way for a curse like that to work is if you let it." Stefan told her.

"Do you actually think I want any of this?" Morgana asked. "I don't. But it just keeps happening, like nothing can stop it. But I'll have one less thing to worry about when I'm human. Klaus human. That's... That's the thing that made everything worse by a hundred percent."

Stefan put either hand on Morgana's cheeks, making her look up at him. "I know. And once it's gone, you'll never have to deal with him again."

Morgana sighed, nodding.

Stefan pulled Morgana to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Morgana wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Bonnie was taking pictures of Jeremy's tattoo with her phone.

Isabella and Sally were standing nearby.

Bonnie looked at Jeremy. "Sorry, if there was a less awkward way to do this, I would."

Sally looked at the tattoo. "These symbols must have been left for the Hunters, so they can find the Cure. And this must be the story of Qetsiyah and Silas and their sisters. According to Shane, Silas asked Qetsiyah for help making a spell for immortality. She helped make him immortal, only to learn that he planned to use the same spell on another women, not her, and he had another girl, her friend, waiting in the wings. When Qetsiyah found out, she freaked."

"So, Qetsiyah killed the other women?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie answered. "In revenge, Silas turned Qetsiyah's younger sister, Octavia, immortal. And in revenge for his revenge, Qetsiyah turned Silas' younger sister, Esmeralda, immortal. Octavia wanted to become mortal again, to die a human death. So Qetsiyah made an elixir to revert her and Silas back into mortals."

"The Cure." Jeremy realized.

Isabella nodded. "Esmeralda wanted to live and know that her brother was suffering, so she didn't take it. She made a deal with Qetsiyah and Octavia to destroy Silas since they destroyed all of their lives. Silas was immortal. They couldn't kill him. So they trapped him in a cave, and buried him alive instead. And since Esmeralda was the one who had locked him in there, and they used Pandora's blood and since Morgana and Rosie are their Doppelgängers..."

"Their blood would bring him back." Jeremy finished.

"But he stills needs the witches to do the spell, so he won't kill us." Isabella told him. "But we saw what Esmeralda could do by turning us all on Finn and Kol and killing them, and the fact that she can even control the Originals. If Silas is anything like Esmeralda, there is no way Morgana or Rosie is waking Silas."

"Does it say anything about the Hunter's purpose in all this?" Jeremy asked.

Shane approached them. "I was wondering when you'd ask. When Qetsiyah created a Cure for immortality for her sister, she created one for Silas, and then she buried it with him, hoping that he'd take it and die, and end up on the Other Side with her for all eternity. But he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. So, many centuries later, the three witches' descendants created the Hunters to find him, cure him and kill him. You know what? I'll explain on the hike. Come on. We gotta get going."

Everyone began to hike through the woods.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Gilbert House - Living Room**

Klaus stared numbly, mutely at Kol's burned, mummified corpse.

Tyler leaned against the doorway, looking at Klaus smugly. "Where's Rosie?"

"I told her to go after the others." Klaus answered. "Get the Cure and bring it to me or destroy it, depending on what I want."

"That's what I thought, which is why I already called Morgana to give her the heads up." Tyler told him.

"And I told her to bite anyone who got in her way." Klaus told him. "Too bad I'm all the way here, with the only cure to werewolf venom."

Tyler gave him a look.

Scott walked into the family room, looking at Klaus. "Good morning, sunshine. You look pathetic."

"Only until Bonnie, Sally and Elizabeth's spell locking me in here wears off." Klaus replied. "Then I'll look different." He slowly turned toward Tyler and Scott. "Angrier, perhaps. Or I won't look like anything, because I'd gouged out your eyeballs from their sockets."

"Our friends will find the Cure by then." Tyler told him. "So Morgana can take it, turn herself human, and, because of your new link Elizabeth did before they left, make you mortal along with her."

"I'm an Original." Klaus told him. "What makes you think my entire vampire bloodline won't be cured along with me? IE: the two of you."

"You know what I think?" Scott asked. "I think that's impossible. I think the moment you stop being a vampire, our whole blood connection to you is broken. And your sire line ceases to exist. So whatever happens to you, happens only to you. That means we can kill your ass and no one else has to die. Although, we still are debating just how to do it."

Klaus rushed in front of the two hybrids, glaring at Tyler. "I recommend drowning. There's nothing quite like the feeling of fighting for something as basic as human breath." He glared at Scott . "Or perhaps find a broad sword and lose yourself in a kill, tearing the body to shreds in such a way that the famous term 'animal attack' is quiet believable." He looked at Tyler. "And let me tell you, your mother was a fighter." He smirked at Scott. "Your brother died trying to save the fighter, and he didn't try to run. A true warrior."

Tyler and Scott exchanged a surprised look, realizing that Derek, Scott's brother, had died trying to save Carol, Tyler's mother's, life.

...

 **The Island - Woods**

The group was still hiking forward.

Shane was in the front, holding his phone in his hand, beeping. "Satellite phone lost its signal."

"Well, that's a good sign." Evelyn told them sarcastically.

"Is anyone else a little creeped out?" Elena asked.

"So then leave." Rebekah told her. "Out of everyone, your presence is the least necessary."

"Please don't start." Stefan told her.

"I'm merely stating facts." Rebekah said. "Jeremy has the spell on his body. Sally and Bonnie are the witches that unseal the Cure. Shane is the human compass. You and Morgana have the tombstone, which does God knows what. In case there are any lurking vampires above the age of 500, Morgana and I are the only ones who stands a chance. Evelyn is here to dispute any friendship drama, which wouldn't be necessary if Elena wasn't here. And Elena has no point."

"What about us?" Damon asked, gesturing from him to Isabella.

"You have nice behinds." Morgana told them.

Damon smirked.

Isabella tilted her head, almost as if in acknowledgement.

...

 **Night**

 **Island - Woods**

The group was still hiking.

"Centuries after Qetsiyah died, there were these minors who were excavating a well on the island." Shane told them. "Suddenly they went mad. Bled themselves dry. No apparent reason. So, the legend spread that these minors, in exchange for a drop of their blood, saw visions of their loved ones in the well they were digging. The word traveled and explorers sought out the well to see if the legend was true."

"So, the well was magic?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, you know, some people believe the voices of the lost souls were just a wind vortex whipping through the the caves, and the visions were caused by inhaling the island's poisonous plant life." Shane told them.

"And what do you believe?" Elena asked.

"I believe in magic." Shane answered. "I think it's the reason that Esmeralda tracked me down in the first place, finding me at a cemetery where my wife and my son were buried, after they had died within months of each other. She came to me, appearing to me as my dead wife at first, starting to get into my head. And then she promised me that I could get them back, and I started to work with her willingly."

...

 **Flashback**

 **Day - Cemetery**

Shane was still crying at his wife and son's graves.

Esmeralda appeared to Shane as his wife, Kate, whispering. "Atticus."

"Kate?" Shane asked in shock.

"Hello, Atty." Esmeralda/Kate told him.

Shane was in too much shock to move. "Kate."

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Island - Woods**

Shane was still leading the others along. "Rosalita let me see her again, and promised me that I could have her back, as long as I did as she said. She told me everything that I needed to do to get to this point. To achieve what we've achieved."

"Yeah, I got it." Isabella told him. "Rosie's Doppelganger is a psychopathic bitch that needs to be Cured so that we can kill the bitch."

Damon walked forward.

The rest of them followed.

"Wait." Shane told them. "Stop. Stop! Stop."

Everyone stopped.

"We heard you the first time." Sally told him.

"Is everyone paying attention?" Shane asked. He picked up a big rock. "Our first lesson in survival." He threw the rock on the ground. It triggered a net, lashing up into the trees. "Stay together. Keep your eyes open."

Everyone started walking again.

Jeremy stopped, in the back of the group, standing next to Evelyn. "Ugh, I'm out of water."

Morgana stood next to them, holding out her water bottle. "Here. Take mine."

Jeremy took it.

"Shane let Esmeralda control him with visions of his dead wife, and then willingly worked for her so that he could get her and his son back?" Evelyn asked. "Seriously?"

Elena was walking in front of them. "I don't know. I mean... We've all lost some one. The chance to maybe see them again? I kinda get it."

Jeremy smiled sadly, taking a sip of water.

Elena walked ahead of them.

Jeremy looked at Morgana. "You can't hate each other forever, Morgana."

"I'm trying, Jer, okay?" Morgana asked.

"I know." Jeremy told her. "I just hate seeing you guys like this."

"I know." Morgana told him, walking forward. "Elena, listen, I wanna ap-"

"Oh, so now you wanna be nice?" Elena asked. "That's just great, Morgana. Especially considering that the only reason you and Stefan are together right now is to get under my and Damon's skin."

"You know, not everything is about you." Morgana told her. She stopped walking. "I was trying to apologize."

Elena turned to face her. "I don't want your apology."

Elena turned around, walking away.

Evelyn sighed. "I better go before they try to tear each other's throats out."

Jeremy chuckled.

Evelyn walked ahead of him.

A branch snapped.

A man with tribal paint aimed an arrow at Jeremy.

Evelyn saw this. "Jeremy!"

Evelyn rushed over to Jeremy, pushing him out of the way, making the arrow miss.

The man reloaded, but he suddenly grunted, falling to the ground, a hatchet in his back, dead.

Elena and Morgana ran back to them, looking at the man's body, standing next to Evelyn.

"What the hell just happened?" Morgana asked.

Jeremy stood on the other side of Evelyn. "Somebody just saved my life."

...

 **Clearing**

Walking with the group again, they arrived to the clearing in the middle of the woods.

"What is this place?" Sally asked.

"According to island lore..." Shane trailed off. Sally and Evelyn groaned in annoyance. "A group of college kids came here for spring break. A few weeks later, they were all found dead, completely drained of blood."

"Well, tragic for them, brilliant for us." Rebekah told them. "Who sleeps where?"

The rest started to settle to get some sleep.

Damon stood next to Shane. "Well, that's lovely. There's a mystery man with a hatchet lurking in the woods and we're just gonna camp?"

"We're safer here than hiking out in the dark." Shane told him.

"Let's just keep going." Damon told him. "You know, get the Cure. Get in, get out. Where is it?"

"How stupid do you think I am?" Shane asked.

"Stupid enough to raise an immortal witch, so I'd say... incredibly," Damon answered.

"You know, I'm shocked you even want the Cure, considering you've got the most to lose once Elena's human." Shane told him.

Damon walked away.

Elena watched him go, standing, following him. "Shane doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Yeah, well, we'll find out tomorrow." Damon told her.

"Do you really think that I'm gonna take this Cure, break the sire bond, and fall out of love with you?" Elena asked.

"No." Damon answered. "I'm saying we don't know. And if we find it tomorrow, we will."

"This Cure is gonna change so many things." Elena told him. "Jeremy's not gonna want to kill me anymore. We're finally gonna get rid of Klaus. Rosie won't be sired to him anymore, because he won't be able to tell her what to do. Bonnie's mom isn't gonna be a vampire. Emma won't have to worry about killing a vampire and becoming a Hunter and risking killing the family of vampires that she so desperately loves. And anyone who wants to take this Cure is gonna have that option. Caroline, Stefan, Evelyn, Elizabeth, you. If you want it."

Elena looked at Damon expectantly.

"No, I get it." Damon told her. "Everything changes tomorrow. It'll be all unicorns and rainbows."

"No, not everything." Elena told him. "That's what I'm saying. Damon, not my feelings for you."

Elena kissed Damon, pulling away, touching his face. Damon put his arms around her.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Scott, Tyler and Caroline were standing or sitting around the kitchen island counter.

Elizabeth opened the back door, walking in. "I thought I told you guys to stay away from here. You do realize that he's pissed enough to kill any of you within a heartbeat, right?"

"We're gloating." Scott told her. "And thanks for the concern, but we're fine."

"Yeah, clearly." Elizabeth told them sarcastically.

Tyler poured himself a drink. "Oh, did I ever thank you for saving my life when Klaus turned me?"

"No, you didn't." Elizabeth answered. "You're welcome, by the way."

"Why'd you do it?" Tyler asked.

"I protect my friends as much as I can, Tyler, and believe it or not, you are one of them." Elizabeth told him. She looked at Caroline for help. "Caroline..."

Caroline shook her head. "I'm not leaving without them."

Klaus emerged from the living room, walking as far as he could within the confines of the spell. "Hello, Elisaveta."

Elizabeth turned to look at Klaus, leaning against the kitchen island counter, crossing her arms over her chest.

Caroline glared at Klaus, turning to Tyler and Scott. "Come home. Don't stoop to his level."

"He destroyed our lives." Scott told them. "I plan on being present for every second of his misery until I can kill him myself."

"I second that." Tyler told him.

Tyler and Scott clinked their glasses.

"Fine." Caroline told them. "You can gloat and multitask. This place is a disaster. Starting with a horrific burnt corpse."

Caroline found a table cloth in a cabinet. Tyler and Scott helped her cover Kol's body.

Klaus watched them with a slightly tortured expression. "Tyler's mother is dead. Scott's brother is dead. So is mine. We're even." He looked at Caroline. "Call Bonnie, or one of the others. Get them to let me out of here."

"I will never, ever, help you." Caroline told him hatefully.

"How quickly you forget the part where I save Rosie, Scott and Tyler from the misery of being werewolves." Klaus told her. He looked at Scott. "Or the night I saved the life of Evelyn Zhu after you bit her." Scott opened his mouth to tell Klaus that he was the one that sired him to bite Evelyn. Klaus cut him off, looking at Elizabeth. "And how many times have I saved you or your friends or great niece or let you live?"

"Esmeralda came to me before she made my friends kill your brother, Klaus." Elizabeth told him, walking closer. "She made me so angry at you because she wanted you to suffer more than you were already suffering. Just like I know she made you angry at me. She reminded me of everything you did. You killed Rosie and Tyler's mother's. And Scott's brother. You used and manipulated and abused Rosie, and you still are. All those times that you saved Stefan, Damon, Em and me was because you put our lives in danger. Scott only bit Evelyn because you told him to, just like you told Rosie to try and kill Matt, which she nearly did. And let's not forget that we're standing in a house where the Gilberts' aunt Jenna used to live. Or did you think that your charm would make us forget how you killed her, too? You destroyed my life when you manipulated me into leaving Mystic Falls to save my my best friend's lives. You know what? No. I am not going to engage in this. You are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you."

Klaus rushed to picked up a nearby floor lamp, impaling Elizabeth's stomach.

"No!" Scott told him.

Caroline stood in astonishment.

Tyler watched in shock.

Klaus pulled Elizabeth over to his side of the magical barrier, biting her, feeding, letting her fall to the floor.

"Oh, my God!" Caroline told them in a whisper.

Klaus looked at them. "Now, that was definitely worth the calories."

...

 **Island - Campsite**

Stefan was sitting on a bench in front of a fire place, holding the head stone.

Morgana sat next to him. "Well, twelve of us, and the only ones who thought to bring s'mores were Evelyn and Isabella." She looked at the rock. "What are you doing with that?"

"We're a day away from finding the Cure." Stefan told her. "I'm not letting it out of my sight."

They heard animals screaming, cawing, growling in the distance.

Morgana grabbed Stefan's arm tightly. "Did you hear that? I swear this place is haunted."

Stefan put a hand on hers. "You're, uh, crushing my arm."

Morgana laughed. "Okay. You got me. I'm not scared of werewolves, vampires, vampire Hunters, witches, Originals or hybrids, but I'm scared of clowns, haunted mansions or islands and losing people I love."

"You know that you're a original now linked to your brother, which means nothing except the white oak stake can kill you, right?" Stefan asked.

"Are you mocking me?" Morgana asked.

Stefan smiled. "I would never mock you."

Morgana smiled. She slowly let the smile fade. "What are you gonna do when Elena becomes human and comes running back to you? You said that you'd take the Cure to be with her. You'd have children and grow old. Is that still true?"

"Why do you want to take the Cure?" Stefan replied. "Don't tell me it's just because it will turn Klaus human with you."

Morgana nodded. "You're right. I never wanted to be a vampire."

Stefan looked at Morgana curiously. "You never told me that."

"I never told anyone that." Morgana told him.

"Do you regret it?" Stefan asked.

Morgana had to think about the right way to answer. "Yes and no. Yes, because of the monster I became, even when I didn't turn it off, I came so close to it, and I still couldn't stop killing. All of the pain I caused. And I got to be strong, even for such a short amount of time." She looked at Stefan. "But I wouldn't make such a big decision like this for anyone again. If I took the Cure, it would be for me."

Stefan took Morgana's hand. "If I took the Cure, it would be for me." He shook his head. "It wouldn't change the way I feel about you."

Morgana smiled a small smile.

...

 **Bonnie's Tent**

Bonnie and Sally were looking over the pictures of Jeremy's tattoo on their phones.

"None of this makes sense to me." Sally told them. "I don't know how to read Latin or translate symbols."

"Don't worry." Bonnie told her. "It's not just you. There's no spell here. All it does is tell a story, and what you need to do to complete the spell and wake Silas, including using Morgana's blood to wake him."

Sally shook her head. "Morgana's not waking Silas, no matter what Shane wants her to do."

Bonnie seemed to come across a revelation, surprised at the realization, turning her head to look at Sally. "Shane knew that he needed Morgana for the spell and so he could use your blood to wake Silas, because of Esmeralda."

"Yeah." Sally agreed, sighing. "Yeah, he did."

Bonnie sighed. "Esmeralda and Shane knew that this would happen. They knew that they needed Morgana. We all know that Esmeralda mind controlled Pastor Young into starting the farm explosion, and we know that she manipulated Hayley and Elizabeth, and mind controlled Klaus into killing his 12 hybrids, and Derek and Carol..."

Sally looked up in anger and realization. "Esmeralda and Shane are the ones..."

Sally didn't finish, standing abruptly, angrily, storming out of the tent.

"Sal!" Bonnie told her.

Bonnie stood.

...

 **Outside**

Sally walked away from the tent, toward a shed.

Evelyn stepped in her way. "Sally. You need to stop, before you do something you regret."

"I'm not gonna hurt him." Sally told her. Bonnie stepped out of the tent. "I just need to talk to him, see if it's true."

"Let me talk to him." Bonnie told her. "I'll ease into it. I'll tell him about the tattoo, and then I'll ask him. Okay?"

Sally took several deep breaths, nodding.

Bonnie grabbed her phone, walking toward a shed.

Sally and Evelyn stood alone.

Isabella was several feet away, listening.

...

 **Shed**

Shane picked up a lamp.

Bonnie walked in. "We've been staring at pictures of Jeremy's tattoo and there's no spell."

"Expression doesn't require a written spell." Shane told her. "Just think of it as a way of accessing magic that already exists inside you. You just have to want it bad enough."

"Like you wanted Morgana undaggered bad enough that you sent Esmeralda to control Klaus?" Bonnie asked.

Shane looked at her in slight shock. "What?"

Sally and Morgana walked into the shed.

"I know why I'm back in Mystic Falls now." Morgana told him. "It was because of Klaus, and Esmeralda mind controlled him to undagger me. Didn't she?" Shane didn't answer, but that was answer enough. "You knew this whole time that Esmeralda is the reason that I'm back in Mystic Falls, didn't you? And you didn't tell me, and you didn't care, as long as you got what you wanted, right?" Shane slowly nodded shamefully. shook her head. "You selfish son of a bitch. You and Esmeralda brought me back to life so you'd be able to use me or Rosie to wake up Silas."

"Yes." Shane answered.

"How are we supposed to trust you after everything you've done?" Sally asked incredulously.

"Guys, listen, I taught you Expression so that you could access the Cure." Shane told them. "I'll be right there with you the whole time, I promise."

Evelyn walked in. "You didn't answer the trust part."

"All right." Shane told them. Isabella stood in the doorway. "Let me put it this way. You need me to help you through it, guys. Because as you've all demonstrated, Expression can get messy. Believe me when I say I've seen it get a lot worse."

"How much worse?" Isabella asked.

"When we lost our son in the car accident, my wife kind of lost it." Shane told them. "She tried to resurrect his body using magic."

"Your wife was a witch?" Bonnie asked.

"She was a powerful witch." Shane answered. "And incredibly undisciplined."

"And you never thought to tell us?" Sally asked, agitated, on the verge of being angry.

"I just didn't want to scare you." Shane told them. "The truth is, she tried to bring our son back using Expression, and it overwhelmed her, and she died."

"You taught us the same magic that killed your wife?" Bonnie asked angrily.

"Yeah." Shane answered. "But look, the upside is I've learned the warning signs, all right? I can keep Expression from consuming you."

"Downside is, you turned them into bombs that only you can dismantle." Isabella told him.

"Don't you think I know how this ends?" Shane asked. "Esmeralda told me to come here to raise Silas so that he could bring back the dead, but you're never gonna let that happen. The second I point to a Cure, you're gonna kill me. Now Sally, Elizabeth, Morgana and Bonnie have to keep me alive so I can keep them alive."

Morgana was beyond anger. "You killed Kol."

"You did, under Esmeralda's mind control." Shane corrected. "I didn't touch him."

"But you've been working with Esmeralda willingly." Morgana told him. "You've been listening to everything she says, without her needing to mind control you. Everything that's happened is because of Esmeralda, and it's because of you."

Sally's anger became so much that her magic started to strangle Shane without her will to.

Shane couldn't breathe.

"Sally." Isabella told her in warning.

Bonnie's magic was effected. Wind started to blow through the shed.

Sally glared at Shane, losing control.

Shane still couldn't breathe, gasping for breath, lowering to his knees.

Evelyn stood next to her. "Sally!" Sally could barely hear her voice. It was distant, distorted. "Look at me. Sal! Focus on me." Sally didn't hear her. Evelyn stepped into her view of Shane, bringing her out of her reverie. Sally was able to hear Evelyn's voice clearly. "Sally! Stop!"

Bonnie's magic stopped.

Sally's magic stopped.

Shane gasped, able to breathe once again.

Everyone looked at Sally.

Sally looked angry at herself, shocked at what she had done, turning around, pushing past Isabella to leave the shed, running away.

Bonnie started to follow. "Sally!"

Evelyn caught her arm. "Let her go."

Morgana and Evelyn watched Sally go worriedly.

...

 **Woods**

Sally ran into the woods, further away from everybody else, looking upset and angry.

A branch snapped.

Sally looked up.

A hatchet was thrown toward her.

Sally raised her hand, using magic to push the hatchet away from her, into a tree trunk. She looked around, breathing heavily.

No one was there.

A hand reached over Sally's mouth, covering her scream.

...

 **Jeremy's Tent**

Jeremy was lying awake when he heard Sally's muffled scream, sitting up. He saw a shadow pass over him. Someone was outside.

Jeremy grabbed a flashlight.

Suddenly a man appeared next to him, covered Jeremy's mouth.

...

 **Gilbert House - Family Room**

Caroline sat Elizabeth on the couch. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God." She looked at Tyler. "Tyler, we can't just let her die. How many times has she saved us?"

"I know, I know." Tyler told her. "Look at me. Look at me. I can fix this."

"How?" Scott asked. "The only thing that can heal her is his blood."

"I know." Tyler told him. "I'll fix it." Caroline nodded. Tyler turned to face Klaus. "She'll die if you don't heal her."

"Okay." Klaus told them, biting into his wrist, extended his arm, palm facing up. "Beg me to save her life."

"Is this what you want?" Scott asked. "Is that what Esmeralda wants? To remind us that we're powerless against you? Fine. You win. We're nothing. Now save her. Please."

"I'm sorry, mate." Klaus told him. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Please." Scott told him.

"Please..." Klaus trailed off.

Scott took a step forward. "Please save her life."

"See, now I think you're just telling me what I want to hear." Klaus told him. "I mean, you did call me pathetic earlier. And she did let me be led away into the slaughter of the hybrids. And wouldn't it be more pathetic of me to help now, knowing that days ago, she was willing to let me die, and only hours ago, the two of you announced your plan to kill me in a manner in which you're debating because you want it to have a certain amount of flair? I'm just asking. Though, I know that you don't care much about her. I'm just guessing you're afraid of what Stefan, Damon, Isabella, Emma and Evelyn will do to you when they discover that their precious friend died because of you. I wonder what atrocious things they will do to you once they learn that their _best friend_ is dead and gone because of you. I won't have to kill you. They will."

"Just help her." Caroline told him. "Please."

"No." Klaus told them.

Elizabeth gazed off into nothing. "Get me out of here. I can't even look at him."

Caroline helped Elizabeth up. "Come on."

Tyler wrapped one of Elizabeth's arms around his shoulders. Caroline wrapped her other arm around her shoulders.

Scott led the way toward the door.

Tyler and Caroline pulled Elizabeth with them.

Klaus watched them go, looking unhappy.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Island - Campsite**

Everyone was searching for Jeremy and Sally.

"Jeremy!" Evelyn called. "Sally!" She looked at Bonnie. "Did you find anything?"

"They're not on the trail." Bonnie told her.

Isabella held up Sally's blue bag and Jeremy's black bag. "Their gear's still here."

Stefan and Morgana walked into the clearing.

"They're not at the quarry, either." Morgana told them.

"Let's split up." Isabella told them.

"I'm gonna stay and try a locator spell." Bonnie told them.

"Okay." Shane told them. "I'll stay here. I'll make sure she's safe."

"I'll stay here and make sure you're not lying." Damon told him.

Elena looked from Stefan and Morgana to Rebekah to Isabella and Evelyn.

Evelyn looked at Elena. "You." She looked at Stefan and Morgana. "Go with them."

"You'd rather go with an Original vampire?" Elena asked.

"I'd rather my friends not fighting." Evelyn answered. "And if the only way to do that is for you to talk it out, so be it. And Rebekah's an Original. She can go looking for them on her own."

Evelyn backed away, grabbing Isabella's hand, pulling her with her, turning around, walking away in one direction.

Elena sighed, looking at Stefan and Morgana. "Fine. We'll keep searching the island."

Rebekah walked away in a different direction.

Stefan, Morgana and Elena went the other.

...

 **Shed**

Shane was checking his phone for a signal again, but it beeped with the out-of-service tone.

Damon entered behind him. "Thought it didn't work."

"Yeah." Shane told him. "I'm just-just checking the signal."

"So you can call someone?" Damon asked. "Like whoever took Sally and Jeremy?"

Shane turned to face him. "This place has a habit of getting to you, doesn't it?" He pushed his phone at Damon's chest. "See for yourself."

"I'm done trusting you." Damon told him, using vampire speed to push Shane into a chair. "Where's the Cure?"

"You know that magical well I was telling you about?" Shane asked. "Silas and the Cure are buried deep below it."

"So, you've seen it?" Damon asked.

"No." Shane answered. "But you could say I heard it from a reliable source."

...

 **Flashback - One Year Ago**

 **Day - Cemetery**

Shane was still talking to Esmeralda, in the form of Kate, looking at her in shock. "Kate. How is this happening?"

"It's okay." Esmeralda/Kate told him. "It's okay. I'm here."

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Shed**

Damon and Shane were talking.

"What does Esmeralda have to do with the Cure?" Damon asked.

"Well, for one thing, before she turned immortal 2000 years ago, when she was still a witch, she helped Qetsiyah and Octavia create two of them." Silas answered. "One was used on Silas' first love after she turned immortal, so that Qetsiyah could kill her. The second one is still buried with Silas."

...

 **Flashback**

 **Day - Cemetery**

Shane and Esmeralda/Kate were talking.

"I'm so sorry I let things get out of control." Shane told her. "I should've stopped you."

"Sweetheart, it's okay." Esmeralda/Kate told him. "You wanted Sam back as much as I did. What if you had a second chance to bring us both back?"

"I can't, baby." Shane told her. "I'm not a witch."

"We have a witch." Esmeralda/Kate told him. "His name is Silas. If you set him free, he'll help those who have helped him."

"Set him free from-from what?" Shane asked.

"He's entombed in the caves below us, but it's impossible to get him out without a spell." Esmeralda/Kate told him. "You need to get the spell."

Shane: (voice over)"And that's when she explained everything that I had to do."

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Shed**

Shane and Damon were talking.

Shane was standing. "Complete the Hunter's Mark to access the spell and empower a descendant of each of the three witches who started all of this, Octavia, Esmeralda with Pandora's blood and Qetsiyah, to perform it. Sally, Rosie, Morgana and Bonnie."

Damon pushed him back down onto the chair. "Bonnie Bennett's related to the older witch? Sally Davidsons is related to the her sister? That's how they're related?"

Shane smirked. "Very distantly throughout Octavia and Qetsiyah's witch bloodlines, but yes."

...

 **Outside**

Bonnie was kneeling on by the side of campfire pit. Bonnie had Jeremy's T-shirt.

Bonnie closed her eyes in concentration.

The flames erupted.

She the shirt into the fire. She waited a few moments.

The flame started to spread beyond the pit, leading a path out into the trees.

Bonnie stood, beginning to follow the flame out into the woods. The wind was blowing through her hair sounding like whispering voices.

...

 **Woods**

Elena, Stefan and Morgana were walking through the woods.

"Jeremy!" Elena called. "Sally!"

"Why don't you yell louder?" Morgana asked sarcastically. "Maybe we haven't drawn enough attention to us already."

"I'm sorry, and how are you helping?" Elena asked.

"I'm stronger than you, and I'm faster than you, and I'm pretty sure I can charm the islanders a lot easier than you." Morgana told her.

"Not disagreeing on the easy part." Elena sang.

"All right, I get it." Stefan told them. "You two hate each other. Can we just keep going, please?"

"I tried to apologize to Elena, but I get shunned because I'm the evil one." Morgana told him.

"Technically, you didn't achieve evil status until you slept with Stefan." Elena told her.

"What about you, O Manifestation of Everything Pure and Good?" Morgana asked. "How do you think you sleeping with Damon is any better?"

"Because I didn't sleep with him for revenge." Elena told her.

"I don't know how many times we have to tell you this." Stefan told her. "We didn't do it for revenge. It wasn't about you."

"So soon after you guys found out?" Elena asked.

"At least it was better than you sleeping with Damon the day after you broke up with Stefan." Morgana replied.

Elena kept walking forward, tripping a trip wire, setting off a trap.

A tree branch with stakes all along the side launched at her heart.

Morgana rushed over, catching the branch, stopping it from killing Elena.

Elena looked at Morgana, trying to catch her breath.

Morgana didn't react to the gaze.

...

Stefan walked forward, looking at Morgana. "Nice catch."

"Thank you." Morgana told him.

"No, actually, thank you." Elena told her. "This thing would've killed me." She looked from Stefan to Morgana. "I'm gonna go back and check on Bonnie, see if she's okay. Be careful."

Elena turned around, walking back in the direction they had come.

Morgana pushed the branch away, walking forward.

Stefan watched either of them leave.

...

 **Shed**

Shane was sitting in the chair.

"So you have the rock, Hunter, witches." Damon told him. "What about the dozens that died in sacrifice? Where do they fit into all this?"

Shane exhaled, shaking his head. "As you can imagine, that was not an easy pill to swallow."

...

 **Flashback**

 **Day - Cemetery**

Shane and Esmeralda/Kate were talking.

"Kate, it's me, the guy who refused to serve a meat course at our wedding." Shane told her. "I can't-I can't orchestrate three massacres."

"It isn't like that." Esmeralda/Kate told him. "You're merely leading these people so Silas can bring them back from the dead."

"Why-why should they die just to be resurrected?" Shane asked. "That doesn't make sense."

"The spell that brings me back requires three witches to channel an extreme amount of mystical energy." Esmeralda/Kate explained. "Energy that doesn't occur in Nature."

"Yeah, because it isn't natural." Shane told her. "I'm sorry, Kate. I just-I can't do that to innocent people."

Esmeralda/Kate placed a hand on his cheek. "Can you feel my touch?"

"How is this possible?" Shane asked.

"Because you believe it is possible." Esmeralda/Kate told him. "You believe that you can see me again. You don't have to take a single human life yourself, Atticus. I will be there to help you. In another form that is not this one. I'll do it all for you. I just need your help."

Shane sobbed into her hand.

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Shed**

Damon and Shane were talking.

"So, Esmeralda was using visions of your dead wife to control you." Damon told him. "I'm assuming that she was also using visions of Pastor Young's dead wife to manipulate him into blowing up a farmhouse full of people."

"He just wanted to see his wife again." Shane told him.

"We need three massacres." Damon told him. "Fire at the Young farm. Holiday hybrid slaughter. What mass blood-letting am I forgetting?"

"You're not." Shane told him.

"You're not finished." Damon realized. "There's 12 of us on this island, including you. Is that why you brought us all out here in the middle of nowhere? So that Esmeralda can complete massacre number 3?"

"It doesn't work that way, Damon." Shane told him.

"I think you need to tell me where the Cure is." Damon told him.

"You know I can't do that." Shane told him.

Damon looked over at some rope on the ground. "Oh, I know. I know."

Damon patted Shane's shoulder, walking away.

Shane looked creepily unperturbed.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Elizabeth's Room**

Scott and Tyler stood by the door.

Elizabeth was lying on her bed, too weak, too close to death to do much of anything. "It's getting worse."

Emma was sitting next to her, taking her hand, numb, close to crying. "I'm sorry."

Caroline sat next to Emma. "No. You didn't do any of this. You weren't even there."

Scott walked closer. "No, but I was. It's my fault. I'm sorry."

"Scott-" Elizabeth started.

"Yes, Tyler and I were under Esmeralda's mind control, but we unsired the hybrids and turned them on Klaus, because that's what she wanted." Scott told them. "We weren't strong enough to fight her."

"No one is strong enough to fight her, Scott." Caroline told him. "She's controlled all of the Originals, and all of us. None of us can resist her mind control. And people put their faith in you two because you're leaders. Don't forget that."

Emma looked at Scott, Tyler and Caroline. "Can you guys give us a second?"

"Yeah." Tyler answered. "Of course."

Scott and Tyler turned around, walking out of the room. Caroline stood, following them.

Emma looked at Elizabeth. "After all the hell we've been through, after all of the hell that we've put each other through, you better believe that this is not how you're gonna die."

"I pissed Klaus and Esmeralda off, and now I'm paying the price." Elizabeth told her.

"No, you hurt Klaus." Emma told her. "And it's because Esmeralda mind controlled you to let Adrian lead him away to the slaughter, and you hurt him in the way that only you can. And Esmeralda mind controlled him to hurt you because she wants you to turn your back on him so that he'll be completely alone to torture him all over again. That's why he sent that vampire after me. That's why he's doing this to you right now."

Elizabeth sighed sadly, weakly. "You know, out of all the years I had seen Stefan and Damon, they had never seen me. When I had seen one of them two dark for their own good, I left without saying goodbye. Just slipped away. Now, after everything had been restored and ruined, that's how it's gonna end. I'm not gonna be able to tell them goodbye. Just slipping away." Emma had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Em."

Emma took a deep breath, shaking her head. "No. I lost everything. I didn't go through hell trying to get you free from Klaus in the beginning just for Esmeralda to do this to both of you. I'm not losing you now. Do you trust me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Elizabeth asked, trying to make her feel better.

Emma could barely manage a chuckle.

...

 **Gilbert House - Family Room**

Emma led the way into the family room.

Scott carried Elizabeth, lying her down on the floor on Klaus' side of the barrier.

Klaus turned to face them.

"You want to be in control, Klaus?" Emma asked. "Here. Now you get to be in control of her life. If you want her to die, fine. But then you can sit here and watch her die yourself. You want to get revenge against Esmeralda for making our friends and your sister for killing your brothers, Klaus? Then make sure that she doesn't get what she wants. Don't let her have this kind of control over you."

Emma looked down on Elizabeth sadly, looking as if she fought against the urge to leave her there alone.

Scott put a hand on Emma's shoulder, leading her out of the house.

Elizabeth looked at Klaus.

Klaus approached Elizabeth. "Nothing personal, love. It's not that I want to hurt you."

Elizabeth was breathing heavily, closing her eyes. "I know. It's that Esmeralda does."

...

 **Night**

 **Island - Shed**

Damon was still interrogating Shane. "Where's the Cure?"

"Does it matter?" Shane asked. "I think we both know you'd rather just torture me. Torture gives you a sense of control, especially with your relevance slipping away." Damon calmly broke a metal rod in half. "And look at you. Here you are, hours from Elena breaking her sire bond. You're starting to freak out a little bit. What if Elena doesn't love you anymore? Listen, you want my advice? Leave. Go. Don't put yourself through this." Damon whacked Shane with the halves of the metal rod. "Fine. Okay. Let's say their feelings for you are real. How does that end? They're human. You're a vampire." Damon stroke him across the face with the rod. Shane groaned in pain. "It's doomed, Damon. See, you're not torturing me, man. You're torturing yourself by helping them find the Cure."

"I could kill you." Damon told him. "Then no one would find it."

"We've established that you can't kill me without sending Bonnie, Sally and Elizabeth off the deep end." Shane told him. "You can leave the island. Have a modicum of self-respect. Don't stay here and watch Elena walk away from you."

"Right." Damon told him sarcastically. "Because if I'm not here, then I can't get in between you and whatever you're planning with Silas. Well, I'm not that easily manipulated, Professor. And there is one flaw in your logic. I don't give a crap about Sally Davidsons." He hit Shane with a half of the rod, making him groan, slowly stalking around him. "Morgana Mikealson. Rosie Lockwood." He hit Shane with a half of the rod, standing behind Shane now. "Or Bonnie Bennett."

Damon grabbed Shane's head, about to snap his neck.

Evelyn rushed inside, pushing Damon away from Shane angrily, pushing him into the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Damon walked out, leaving. Evelyn looked at Shane. "What did you say to him?"

"Your best friends a maniac, Evelyn." Shane told her.

Evelyn tore off the ropes binding him to the chair, walking toward the door. She stopped when she saw the metal rod on the floor. She picked it up with vampire speed, rushing to turn around, hitting Shane across the face with it, making his head turn to the side and him groan in pain. "Stop messing with my friends."

Evelyn dropped the rod to the floor, making it clatter against the ground, turning around, walking out of the shed.

...

 **Outside**

Elena walked toward Damon. "Shane is the only thing that's keeping them safe, and you try to kill him? And you wonder why they hate you."

"I don't wonder, Elena, because I don't care." Damon told her. "I don't care about the witches. I don't care about some lame-ass Cure for vampires, either."

"How can you say that right now?" Elena asked.

"Because I don't want you to be cured." Damon answered.

"I'm not fighting with you about this anymore." Elena told him. "Being human isn't gonna change my feelings for you."

"Fine." Damon told her. "Say they're real. Say you've become human and you still love me. Then what? You grow old. You die. I stay a vampire. Face reality, Elena. We don't work."

"So, things aren't easy and you're just gonna push me away now?" Elena asked. "That's what you do, Damon. You think that you don't-you don't deserve something, so you ruin it. I'm not gonna let you pull that this time." Damon turned around, walking away. "Take the Cure with me." Damon stopped. "That's how much I know this is real. That's how certain I am that I'm going to love you even after this is all over. Take the Cure. Be human with me. We can be together. Grow old together. This doesn't have to be hard anymore."

"That's not me, Elena." Damon told her. "That's Stefan. You know, I used to miss being human. Now I can't think of anything more miserable on Earth."

Damon walked away.

Elena was clearly upset, turning to face the shed.

Evelyn was standing in the doorway, shaking her head. "Not gonna tell you I told you so. But I did."

Elena exhaled.

...

 **Woods**

Stefan and Morgana were still hiking, still looking for Sally and Jeremy.

"Haven't we been through here before?" Stefan asked.

"It all looks the same to me." Morgana told her.

Morgana stepped on a rock, triggering another trap.

A spear soared toward Morgana's heart.

Stefan grabbed Morgana, rushing her into a tree.

The spear hit a tree.

Morgana was breathing heavily, looking at Stefan. "Thanks, but that wouldn't have killed me."

"Sorry." Stefan told her, having his hand in her waist, his face inches from hers. "Force of habit."

Morgana smiled, nearly kissing him.

They heard Rebekah's voice. "The two of you, just two giant teases. Elena and Damon could be lurking somewhere in the woods."

Morgana looked toward her in annoyance.

Stefan let Morgana go, turning to face her. "Did you mean what you said? About a cease-fire?"

"Why do you all assume I hate Elena so much?" Rebekah asked.

Morgana pushed away from the tree. "Well, I mean, you did run her off a bridge."

"You all seem to forget that Elena's death was the only way to save our family." Rebekah told them. "I did the same thing that every one of you would've done to save the people that you love." She looked at Morgana. "And before you cast me as the bad guy, maybe you should remember that you, Evelyn and Elena helped to kill not one, but two of my brothers."

"Because of mind control from Esmeralda." Morgana told her. "Otherwise we wouldn't have done it."

"You all like to overlook the fact that Esmeralda mind controlled everyone in my family to be bigger monsters than we were before, just like she did to all of you." Rebekah told them. "Maybe we're not as different as everyone's making us out to be."

Morgana looked down, knowing she was right. She looked up. "Jeremy and Sally are not here. I'm going back."

Morgana walked back in the direction they had come.

Rebekah slowly followed.

Stefan was hesitating, thinking about what she had said.

...

 **Campsite**

Elena walked into her tent. "Bonnie?"

There was no response.

Isabella ran out to the shed, which was also empty.

Stefan, Morgana and Rebekah walked into the clearing.

Evelyn looked at them. "Where is everyone?"

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

Isabella walked closer. "Well, Bonnie isn't here, and Shane's stuff is all gone."

"Oh, my God." Morgana told them, rushing over to her bags, picking them up, turning to face the others. "The tombstone's gone."

Everyone looked at each other worriedly.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Gilbert House - Living Room**

Elizabeth was lying weakly on the couch. She was breathing raspily, too weak, too close to death. "If you don't feed me your blood, I'll die."

Klaus didn't look at her. "Then you'll die, and your friends, so-called half sisters and the three other hybrids in the world will have learned their lessons the hard way. And Esmeralda is still in my head."

"This isn't just because of Esmeralda." Elizabeth told him. "This is because of us. Why would else would she want you to hurt me?"

"She wants me to be alone." Klaus answered. "She wants you to turn against me."

"And you're going to let her do this, why?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm a thousand years old." Klaus told her. "Call it boredom. You should know that well."

"I don't believe you." Elizabeth told him.

"Fine." Klaus told her. "Then maybe it's because I'm pure evil, and I can't help myself."

"It's because you were hurt." Elizabeth told him.

"I don't get hurt, Elisaveta." Klaus told her.

"You pretend that you don't get hurt." Elizabeth corrected. "Isn't that what you said to me... the night of the ball?"

Klaus shook his head. "No. You said that you don't get upset. I told you you pretended not to be."

"Just like you." Elizabeth told him. "Isn't that why you're doing this to me? Why you sent that vampire after Emma, because you knew hurting her was more punishment than you could ever do to me? Because you were hurt that I let you walk into a trap?" Klaus didn't answer. "You were hurt, you're upset, and you still are. Which means that there is a part of that is human."

Klaus approached Elizabeth, sitting on the table next to her. "How could you possibly think that?"

"Because I've seen it." Elizabeth answered. "Because... I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things that you've done. That I could remember all of the good things you've done. Now, and the first time we met. I want to hate you for everything that you did, but..."

"But you can't." Klaus told her. "Can you? And you hate yourself for not being able to hate me. So you project your own self-loathing at me to make me and others think that you hate me."

"You, of all people, would know what that's like." Elizabeth told him. "I've done horrible things. You've seen me in my darkest time. And you were still in love with me. And anybody capable of love is capable of being saved. I've even wished that you had never compelled me to forget you, so we wouldn't be here right now. I knew you weren't going to die, Klaus. I knew it. So don't think that I watched you walk away to your death. Besides Esmeralda keeps mentioning a miracle for the both of us."

"So, then why didn't you tell me it was a trap?" Klaus asked.

Elizabeth breathed deeply. "Because of Esmeralda's mind control... and everyone else."

"Because they would judge you, hate you for wanting to save me?" Klaus asked.

Elizabeth swallowed, nodding. "And maybe if you were gone. Not dead, but gone... maybe I could still pretend that..."

"Pretend what?" Klaus asked.

Elizabeth gave him a weak look. "You know."

Klaus leaned in closer. "Perhaps. Maybe I just want to hear you say it."

Elizabeth looked at Klaus steadily with her eyes glistening. "Maybe I could still pretend that you weren't making me fall in love with you... for the third time."

Elizabeth and Klaus looked at each other sadly in silence, both looking near tears.

Elizabeth's breath caught.

"Elisaveta?" Klaus asked. Elizabeth's breathing became even more labored, weak and fading. Klaus began to worry. "Elisaveta?"

Klaus looked upset, looking as if seeing Elizabeth so near death finally broke the mind control Esmeralda had over him, finally lifting Elizabeth into a sitting position, sitting behind her, holding her, biting his wrist, putting it to her mouth, feeding her his blood.

Elizabeth tried to catch her breath, letting her eyes barely turn red, taking hold of his wrist, feeding.

Klaus stroked her hair back.

...

 **Island - Campsite - Elena's Tent**

Rebekah was panicking, going through all of Elena's stuff.

Elena walked in. "What are you doing in my tent?"

Rebekah rushed over to Elena, grabbing her by her throat. "Where's the tombstone? What have you done to it?"

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"Like it isn't bloody obvious?" Rebekah asked. "All you people ever do is betray me, and here you go again."

Morgana walked into the tent. "Let her go. She didn't take it."

Stefan walked in from behind her.

Rebekah let Elena go, looking at them, pushing past them outside.

...

 **Outside**

Rebekah walked outside, seeing Evelyn and Isabella. "Was any of this real?" Stefan, Morgana and Elena followed her. "Or was it just a ploy to distract me while Shane ran off with the tombstone?"

"You think we would do that?" Morgana asked. "You think we would let some psychopath run off with the Cure?"

"Becoming human is the only thing that any of us want." Isabella told her. "It will be the only possible way to fix the things that have gone wrong in our lives. And this Cure fixes everything."

"It ends everything." Stefan agreed. "It ends the guilt and it ends the suffering. And you really think we would jeopardize that?"

"Fine." Rebekah told them. "None of you took it." She looked at Elena. "But that doesn't mean I trust her."

Rebekah and Elena looked at each other.

Elena leaned down, lifting up her blanket over her bed, taking out the white oak stake. "I didn't take it, but here." She held the stake toward her. "Consider this a peace offering."

"Don't you get it, Elena?" Rebekah asked. "There is no peace. We're all screwed."

"Exactly, Rebekah, we're screwed." Evelyn told her. "Bonnie is gone. Shane's got the tombstone. Jeremy and Sally are missing. Who knows if Damon's coming back? So, us six right here, this is all we've got. So we're either in this together... or it's over. For all of us."

Elena held out the white oak stake.

Rebekah finally took it.

...

 **Woods**

Shane was running through the woods, holding the tombstone. He met the man who had taken Jeremy.

Jeremy was tied and had a cloth over his mouth.

Sally's wrists were handcuffed with thick, silver bands in front of her.

The man pulled them along.

"Jeremy, Sally." Shane told them. "That was a bit of a scare yesterday." He looked at the man. "Thanks for fending off his attacker."

"His attacker?" The man repeated.

"Jeremy was attacked by an islander." Shane told him. "I assumed you were his hatchet-flinging guardian angel."

"No, that wasn't me." The man told him.

"Well, then I guess there's somebody else on this island who's desperate to keep our Hunter alive." Shane told them.

Sally looked at him angrily. "I'm gonna kill you."

"No, you're not." Shane told her. He pointed at the handcuffs. "See those? That's titanium. It's strong and stubborn. Sort of like you, Sally. But it keeps your powers in check so you can't use them."

Bonnie stumbled upon the four of them.

"How did I get here?" Bonnie asked. "What the hell's going on?"

"I see your locator spell worked." Shane told them.

"The path behind us-" Bonnie started.

"Magically disappeared?" Shane finished. "You can thank the talents of Massak." He looked at the man. "He's a witch. Should you try to escape, he'll ensure that you never find your way back. So, the gang's all here. Silas awaits."

...

 **Beach**

Damon was walking on the beach, looking toward the water.

Suddenly an arrow shot through the trees and landed in Damon's arm.

Damon groaned in pain, pulling it out. "You gotta be kidding me." A man jumped Damon, throwing him to the ground. They both stood up, running toward each other. Damon managed to pin the man down, straddling his back, pulling at his head. He noticed the man's hand on the ground had the Hunter's Mark on it. "You're one of the Five."

The man got free of Damon's choke-hold, flipping him over, snapping his neck. He stood over Damon's body.


	15. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Day One**

 **Morning - Island - Woods**

Damon was tied up to a tree with ropes soaked in vervain.

The man who had attacked him last night crouched over a camp fire.

Damon struggled against his bonds, groaning in pain.

"Something bothering you?" The man asked, having a slight accent.

"Would you believe me if I said mosquitoes?" Damon asked.

"Aye, I would." The man answered. "How does it feel when a relentless eating machine is draining the blood from your veins?"

"Itchy." Damon answered.

"Your friends from Mystic Falls think you're funny, Damon?" The man asked.

"You obviously know who I am and where I'm from." Damon told him. "Have you been spying on me?"

"Aye, I have." The man answered, standing. "You and Stefan, Morgana, Elena, your witches, Sally and Bonnie. Do you need them to cast the spell written on your pal, Jeremy's Hunter's mark..." He sat down. "The tattoo that looks exactly like this?"

Damon looked at his tattoo. "You wanna know something, just ask."

"I've been killing vampires my entire life, much like your Potential of a friend, Emma." the man told him. "Still, this thing refused to reveal itself to me. That was, until three days ago and it just magically completed for no apparent reason."

"Come on, man." Damon told him. "Do I look like I know anything about tattoos? Look at my skin. It's flawless."

The man chuckled, standing. "You're not taking me seriously." He walked over to Damon. "I don't blame ya. You don't know me." He held up a pointy wooden stick that he had been holding over the fire. "So let me introduce myself." He stabbed Damon's neck with the stick. "My name is Galen Vaughn, and you'd better start talking."

...

 **Beach/Gilbert House**

Elena, Evelyn, Isabella and Rebekah were standing on the beach.

Stefan was several feet away, on the phone.

Elizabeth's voice was on the other line. "Tell me you're not serious."

"I wish I weren't." Stefan told her. In the Gilbert house, where Elizabeth was on the phone, Klaus remained trapped in the living room. "When we got back from looking for Sally and Jeremy, Shane and Bonnie were gone too. Shane needs them to cast a spell on Jeremy's tattoo in order to find the Cure, and he managed to sneak them all out from under our noses."

"Well, where's Damon in all this?" Elizabeth asked.

"Damon and Elena had an argument." Stefan told her. "We thought he was just taking a walk, but then when we went to the beach, we saw signs of a struggle."

"Meaning what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Meaning somebody probably jumped him and then grabbed him." Stefan answered.

"There's no way that Shane took him." Elizabeth told him. "I mean, he's not strong enough to take Damon on, even with the element of surprise."

"I know." Stefan told her. "He must have someone, or at least a few someones helping him."

"I'm so sorry." Elizabeth told him. "I wish I was there to help."

"Well, maybe there's something you and Emma can do from home." Stefan told her.

"Anything to get our brother back and kill that psycho." Elizabeth told him. Klaus smiled at Elizabeth talking about killing Shane. "Tell me."

"So, Shane's looking for the Cure." Stefan told her. "We think we can find him. We have pictures of Jeremy's tattoo, but we just can't translate the map."

Elizabeth looked toward Klaus with annoyed amusement. "Unless you get the Hunter's Sword from Klaus."

Klaus smiled.

"Exactly." Stefan told her.

Rebekah looked at the others. "He'll never give up the sword."

"Yeah, but if anyone's gonna get him to give it up, it's Elizabeth." Isabella told her.

"He will never give up the sword, not even for Elisaveta." Rebekah told them. "He's terrified Morgana'll take the Cure to make him mortal, and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't want any of us to derive a moment's worth of happiness from being human."

"Well, maybe he doesn't have to give it up." Evelyn told her. "I mean, Klaus is stuck in the Gilbert's house by Bonnie, Elizabeth and Sally's spell. He can't go anywhere. There's only so many places you can hide a three-foot piece of metal."

Stefan had been listening.

Elizabeth had been listening. "I'll find it. Don't worry. Just email me photos of Jeremy's tattoo. I'll find the sword, and I'll call you back."

"Thank you, Elizabeth." Stefan told her.

"You owe me big, Stefan." Elizabeth told him. "Don't get yourself killed. Bye."

Elizabeth hung up.

Klaus smirked. "Need my help with anything, love?"

"Nope." Elizabeth answered, striding out of the house without looking at Klaus.

Klaus looked amused, knowing that she would be back, and not alone.

...

 **Island - Cave Entrance**

Shane, Bonnie, Sally, Jeremy, and Massak were walking toward the cave entrance.

Morgana walked up to them. "You know your not very good at hiding."

Shane smirked. "Join us Morgana or I kill Jeremy."

Morgana sighed.

Inside, they reached the hole they had to climb down into.

"This is as far as I go." Massak told them.

"We're on the brink of a monumental event in human history." Shane told him. "We're going to raise one of the two most powerful immortal creatures that ever were. Come on, our work's not done yet."

"Mine is." Massak told him. "You said get the kid and the witches. I did. I wanna get paid now." Shane opened his bag, pulling out the tombstone. He walked over, handing it to Massak. Massak looked at Bonnie, Morgana, Sally, and Jeremy. "I'll say a prayer for your souls."

Massak walked out quickly, leaving.

Morgana turned to Shane angrily. "That's what the tombstone was for? To pay off a mercenary?"

"The core of that tombstone is made up of Octavia, Pandora and Qetsiyah's calcified blood." Shane told them. "In some witch circles, that stone's more valuable than the Hope Diamond. So... so who wants to go down first?"

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Gilbert House - Living Room**

Elizabeth and Emma walked inside, walking toward Klaus. Emma held a fabric over a long object.

Klaus was sitting on the coffee table. "Now, where is Orphan Lockwood, Familial-less Jackson and the other blonde vampire?"

"Given the wonderful display of anger and violence last night, thanks to Esmeralda's mind control over the both of you, we convinced Caroline and Liam to keep Tyler and Scott separate and occupied." Emma told him.

"Pity." Klaus told them. "I was looking forward to seeing how laughably impotent they are against me."

Elizabeth sat on the couch.

Emma revealed the sword from the blanket. "Found this in your attic."

"And you think finding the sword brings you closer to the Cure?" Klaus asked.

"You tell me." Emma told him. "I was playing around with the handle on the ride over, and I found this."

Emma unwrapped the leather on the top of the sword, revealing a turning device with symbols engraved.

Klaus looked amused, walking closer. "And what do you think 'this' is?"

Elizabeth stood. "It's called a cryptex." Emma looked at her. "You turn the different sides to the different symbols to get the translation on the other side." Klaus seemed impressed by the fact that she knew that. Elizabeth turned to the table. "And with the magic of the Internet, Stefan set over these." She held up print-outs of Jeremy's tattoo. "So now all we have to do is cryptex away." She sat down, looking at Klaus. "If you happened to want to help, we wouldn't stop you."

"Right." Klaus told them. "Well, might I suggest using the magic of the Internet to purchase an Aramaic-to-English dictionary fro your nearest retailer."

Klaus smirked.

Emma turned to Elizabeth. "What's Aramaic?"

"It's a dead language." Elizabeth answered. "It hasn't been used since, like, biblical time. Qetsiyah's native tongue, I'm guessing. Even if we had the best dictionary in the world, it could take days to translate. Maybe weeks."

Klaus smirked, sitting down. "In bas so-teen-too ara-ma-eet."

"What does that mean?" Emma asked.

Klaus looked up, grinning. "'If only you spoke Aramaic.'"

Elizabeth and Emma exchanged a look in realization and annoyance, looking away.

...

 **Island - Beach**

Isabella was raising her cellphone in the air but got only a busy signal.

"It's not gonna work." Rebekah told her in boredom.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't ask for your help." Isabella told her.

Elena and Stefan were sitting, talking.

"And once again, everyone's life is in danger looking for this Cure because poor Elena can't deal with being a vampire." Elena said.

"No." Stefan told her. "Everyone's here because they want to be. Not just for you, but for themselves too."

"Stefan, why didn't you tell me that you wanted the Cure for yourself?" Elena asked.

"I mean, why wouldn't I want to take it?" Stefan asked. "I've seen every side of vampirism there is. The power... the misery, the guilt. In the long run, even the good parts kind of suck, too."

"Yeah, I mean, I know why you would want to take it, but what I'm saying is... why didn't you tell me?" Elena asked.

"Because it had nothing to do with you." Stefan answered. "I mean, you know how much I wanted a human life with you. Being human myself, being normal. That's something I've wanted since long before I met you."

"Well, I'm glad you told me now." Elena told him.

"Yeah, what's a deeply buried personal secret between friends, right?" Stefan asked.

"Between friends?" Elena repeated. "I like that."

Elena smiled at Stefan, reaching for his hand.

Isabella watched from a few yards away in annoyance.

Rebekah stood behind Isabella, speaking in her ear tauntingly. "Doesn't that just make you mad? Your friend wants Stefan to leave Morgana out in the cold."

"That's not what she's doing." Isabella told her.

"No?" Rebekah asked, walking around Isabella . "That doesn't make you the tiniest bit irritated?" Isabella didn't answer. "What are you gonna do when Stefan and Elena become human and fall for each other all over again? Do you really think it won't change the way they feel about Morgana or Damon? How do you know this Cure won't change the way you feel?"

"I'm gonna tell you in the simplest way possible." Isabella told her. "I know this bitchy quality was probably given to you at birth, but... You can try to out-bitch a bitch, but you're still a bitch trying to make yourself better about being a bitch." She started to walk away. "Bitch."

Isabella continued to walk away.

Rebekah looked after Isabella incredulously.

...

 **Woods**

Damon was still bound by the vervained ropes, leaving him no choice but to walk with Vaughn through the forest.

"Mind telling me where we're going?" Damon asked.

"At the wishing well lies an entrance to a crypt." Vaughn told him. "In the crypt lies Silas. And with Silas lies the Cure, which will allow me to kill Silas, bring the mission of the Brotherhood of the Five to an end. You're my leverage, Damon. I use you to get your witch friends to open the passage to Silas' crypt for me."

"What a minute." Damon told him. "You're using me to get to Bonnie Bennett, Sally Davidsons and Rosie Lockwood or Morgana Mikealson? Whoa, brother." He laughed. "You picked the wrong vampire."

"I guess we'll see about that." Vaughn told him.

"Here's the deal, Shrek." Damon told him. "My witch friends will open the passage for you. No leverage necessary. We don't care about Silas. All we want is the Cure, so you cut us in on your share, and we'll get out of your hair."

Vaughn turned to face him. "You really don't understand, do you?"

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Gilbert House - Living Room**

Emma and Elizabeth had the pictures of Jeremy's tattoo and index cards of the Aramaic symbols lying on the table. They had the computer open, sitting on the couch.

"Okay, this is it." Emma told her. "We've translated all the symbols on the tattoo." She read the translation. "'Passage inside... requires a young senator, and a pretty flower.'" She was irritated, throwing the cards down. "Okay, none of this makes sense. Elizabeth?"

"What do I look like, Em, an Aramaic school teacher?" Elizabeth asked. "I don't know any more than you do."

Klaus watched Elizabeth and Emma in amusement, intrigued by the sisterly/motherly-daughterly interactions between them.

...

 **Island - Woods**

Damon spoke in a slight accent mocking Vaughn's. "No, I don't understand, so why don't you explain it?"

"Silas is immortal." Vaughn told him. "I have to cram the Cure down his throat in order to kill him."

"Yeah." Damon agreed. "What does that have to do with me and my friends?"

...

 **Gilbert House - Living Room**

Klaus spoke Aramaic, then the English translation. "'Requires three powerful witches and a Hunter in full bloom. One of the three has a face like another. Either of their blood is required to wake Silas.'"

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"I don't need to tell you my reasons." Klaus told her. "Elisaveta. Bring my sword over here."

...

 **Island - Woods**

Damon and Vaughn were talking.

"I need to use the Cure against Silas." Vaughn told him. "Your friends, they can't exactly have it, now, can they?"

"So you use it on Silas." Damon told him. "And we'll use it for whoever wants to use it."

...

 **Gilbert House - Living Room**

Elizabeth had brought the sword close enough for Klaus to read the cryptex.

"'Silas rests on the far side, the means of his destruction at hand,'" Klaus translated. He glanced at the pictures of Jeremy's tattoo on the computer screen. "Turn the cryptex to the right." Elizabeth turned the cryptex to the right. "Stop. The top of the hilt reveals a key to a nautical map. Turn it to the left." Elizabeth turned the cryptex to the left. "Now turn the other piece." Elizabeth turned the smaller piece to the left. "There's something else."

...

 **Island - Woods**

Damon and Vaughn were talking.

"You don't want to share it with us?" Damon asked.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't." Vaughn told him.

"And why can't you share it?" Damon asked.

Vaughn looked as if he was growing impatient. "So it is written."

...

 **Gilbert House - Living Room**

Klaus spoke Aramaic.

"What does it mean?" Elizabeth asked.

Klaus smiled.

Emma leaned closer. "Klaus, what does it mean?"

...

 **Island - Woods**

Damon and Vaughn were talking.

"There is only one dose." Vaughn told him.

Damon didn't have time to process.

...

 **Cave - Lower Chamber**

Sally was lowering herself down into the lower chamber of the cave in a harness attached to a rope. She lost her grip, falling the rest of the way down, landing painfully on her right hand.

Morgana, Bonnie and Jeremy were already down.

Bonnie looked at her right hand painfully.

Jeremy walked closer. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just slipped." Sally told them, lifting her hand, groaning in pain, seeing that her glove was torn and bloodstained.

Morgana ripped off a strip of her T-shirt, helping Sally pull off her glove.

Their hands were bleeding profusely.

"Stupid, psychotic link," Morgana told them, using the fabric to make a quick tourniquet for her hand, and for Bonnie's hand.

"It's okay." Jeremy told them. He looked at Morgana. "How did you know how to do that?"

"You learn a lot when you live as long as I've lived." Morgana told them.

"Impressive." Sally told her.

"Thanks." Morgana told them.

Sally chuckled.

Morgana and Bonnie helped Lindsey stand, unhooking her harness.

Morgana cut her palm unhooking her but it healed quickly.

Shane's voice came from above the hole's opening. "Hey, guys, I'm coming down."

"Hey, guys," Jeremy told them quietly. "What do you think's gonna happen once you cast a spell on my tattoo and there's nothing in between Shane and Silas?" He looked at Morgana. "Gana, he'll do whatever it takes to wake him, including hurting you so he can use your blood."

"Do you trust us?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, of course." Jeremy answered.

"Then trust me when we promise we won't let Shane raise Silas." Bonnie told him.

Jeremy looked up briefly as they heard noises from above, lowering his voice even further. "Just don't do anything stupid. If your Expression gets out of hand, Shane is the only one that could help you keep it in control."

"Don't worry about us." Sally told him. "We're fine."

"But if Shane tries to lift a finger on his hand to hurt any one of us..." Morgana trailed off. "I'll kill him myself."

They prepared to keep moving.

On the spot where Sally landed, where three pools of blood from each had soaked the floor of the cave, it seeped together into one pool of blood. It seeped through a crack in the floor, dripping down to a chamber below, into the mouth of a figure that resembled a sarcophagus.

...

 **Island - Woods**

Rosie stood alone, bundled against the cold, but not enough to slow her down. Her phone rang. She answered. "Hello?"

In the Gilbert House, Emma and Elizabeth were sitting down, the phone on speaker.

"Hey, it's Elizabeth and Emma." Elizabeth told her. "We would be calling somebody else, but no one else has signal."

"Glad I could be that last choice on the list." Rosie said sarcastically.

"We have the translation of the tattoo." Emma told her. "We're emailing you pictures of the map and instructions right now."

Rosie checked her phone, getting the email, putting it to her ear. "Got it. Thanks."

"Actually, it was me." Klaus told her.

"Klaus, you helped?" Rosie asked skeptically.

"You sound so surprised, Rosie." Klaus told her.

"Shouldn't I be?" Rosie asked. "I mean, you don't want any one of us to be human, especially least of all you, you told me to make sure they didn't get a chance to use it on Morgana in exchange for my freedom. Why would you turn around and help everyone find the Cure?"

"Well, my sister is along with the race." Klaus told her. "Maybe I finally realized the longer I stand in the way of what she wants, the longer she'll continue to hate me. Perhaps I want my sister to finally know happiness. Or we could use the Cure on Esmeralda if we ever find her again, and kill her in revenge for what she has done to all of us. As for you, if you still keep them from using the Cure on me, you'll have your freedom. No more fooling. No more games. There is one more thing, Rosie." He spoke quickly. "There is only one dose of the Cure. You need to find it first and give it to Rebekah. It's the only way you'll get your fre-"

Elizabeth rushed to end the call.

Klaus smirked, backing away in amusement.

Emma and Elizabeth exchanged a look.

"Klaus?" Rosie asked. "Emma? Elizabeth!"

Rosie turned around, hanging up.

Rebekah was in front of her, walking toward her. "You're the one who saved Jeremy last night, aren't you?"

Rosie nodded. "Did you hear that? Klaus wants me to get the only dose of the Cure and give it to you so it can't be used on him or Morgana. If I do this, he promised to give me my freedom."

"So what's the problem?" Rebekah asked. "Go, fetch. I can keep a secret."

"The only problem is, I don't trust him." Rosie told her. "If I give you the Cure, I want you to compel me to transform until I'm no longer sired, okay?" Rebekah didn't answer. Rosie was on the verge of pleading. "Rebekah, please."

Rebekah nodded. "If you get me the Cure, I'll compel your way to your freedom."

Rosie nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

Rosie rushed away to find the Cure.

Rebekah turned to watch her go.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Damon was still walking ahead of Vaughn.

Vaughn gave him a little shove.

"You touch me again-" Damon started.

"And you'll what?" Vaughn asked. "Threaten me? Sorry if you're upset about the Cure, Damon, but we've got road to cover."

"I don't care about the Cure." Damon told him. "In fact, I don't know why anyone wouldn't want to be a vampire. You know what? If I wasn't a vampire, then I wouldn't be able to do nine of the things I'm gonna do to you when I'm free." Vaughn shoved Damon again. "Make that 10."

"Right." Vaughn told him sarcastically.

"All right, I admit, okay?" Damon asked. "My friends want the Cure, and I want them to have it, and I get very upset when I can't provide for my loved ones. But tell me something, Vaughn, if all you're worried about are Phoebe, Piper and Paige, then why'd you save the Gilberts yesterday?"

"How did I do that?" Vaughn asked.

"Big guy." Damon told him. "White paint all over him. You stuck a hatchet in his spine."

"I don't remember doing such a thing." Vaughn told him, pulling on the rope.

Damon resisted, refusing to walk. "We're on a remote island. There's you, me, and a bunch of unpleasant locals. You expect me to believe that someone else took out that monster truck of a human being that went after Jeremy, Liv, Alex and Elena?"

"I'm telling you, it wasn't me." Vaughn told him, pushing Damon forward.

They stumbled upon Massak's dead body, his throat slashed.

"Was that you?" Damon asked.

"No." Vaughn answered. "You?"

"No." Damon answered.

Vaughn looked around. "Well, I reckon there really is someone else on this island."

...

 **Cave - Lower Chamber**

Shane joined Bonnie, Sally, Morgana and Jeremy in the new chamber, all of them holding flashlights. "It's just amazing, isn't it? Once we raise Silas, all of our sacrifices will have been worthwhile. We'll all have what we want."

"Or he'll kill us all." Lindsey told him.

"Listen, you're going to see I'm right." Shane told them. "Just so you don't get any ideas, remember, anything happens to me, something a lot worse will happen to the three of you."

"All right, where is this stupid magic passage they need to open?" Jeremy asked.

"Just look for anything that looks out of place, all right?" Shane asked. "Anything not occurring in Nature like a-like a drawing or an inscription or a..." He looked down. "Geometrically perfect circle." He crouched to the ground, brushing away dirt and debris to reveal a circle carved into the ground, tapping the ground. "This is it. This is the spot."

Bonnie, Sally, Morgana and Jeremy exchanged a look.

...

 **Woods**

Rebekah, Stefan, Evelyn, Isabella and Elena were walking through the woods, trying to follow the map on Rebekah's phone.

Stefan looked at Rebekah. "What did Emma and Elizabeth say?"

"I don't know." Rebekah told them. "We lost signal. Come on, this way." They walked up to the edge of a cliff. Rebekah held up her phone. "We need to get down and across. Advantage, as vampires. All we have to do is jump."

"Wait, wait." Elena told them. She looked at Rebekah. "Um... Maybe you should leave the map behind. In case you fall, you don't want anything to happen to your phone."

"Are we doing this again?" Evelyn asked. "I thought we were a team."

"Guys, we don't have time for this." Isabella told them. She looked at Elena. "Elena, you go first."

Elena looked at Evelyn.

Evelyn nodded, looking at Elena. "I'll go with you."

"We'll be right behind you." Isabella told them.

Elena and Evelyn ran forward, letting themselves fall the huge distance off of the cliff, landing on the ground, stumbling slightly.

Evelyn laughed at the rush.

Isabella landed next to her.

Elena reached a hand out to Evelyn's shoulder. "You okay?"

"One thing I'll miss about being a vampire." Evelyn told them, turning around to look up at the edge of the cliff. "The rush."

Stefan started to run forward.

Rebekah put a hand out to stop him. "There's something you should know about the Cure."

...

 **Cave - Lower Chamber**

Jeremy was shirtless, standing in the middle of Bonnie and Sally.

Bonnie and Sally were standing in a circle around him, big enough to give him some room but small enough to be able to hold hands. Their eyes were closed.

"You're doing it, just breathe, all right?" Shane asked. "Focus on what you can do. Don't be afraid of what you can't."

"You can do this." Jeremy told them. "Remember, just like you taught me. You're in control."

Bonnie nodded, reassured.

Morgana seemed numb.

Sally looked calm.

"That's it." Shane told them. "It's just like drawing breath. Now just pull the power into you."

The three witches and Jeremy breathed deeply as his tattoo began to fade away.

...

 **Woods**

Vaughn was still pulling Damon along. They came to a stop as Vaughn's tattoo began to disappear.

"Looks like your witches are casting their spell." Vaughn told him.

They continued to walk along.

...

 **Cave - Lower Chamber**

Bonnie and Sally each took an involuntary breath, closing their eyes in concentration.

Rocks began to rain down around them as the ground shook, as if in an earthquake.

Shane ran off, ducking for cover.

The rocks continued to rain down around Bonnie, Sally and Jeremy, but the witches seemed to be unaware as they continued their spell.

...

 **Cliff**

Isabella, Evelyn and Elena were still waiting for Rebekah and Stefan to jump down.

"So you're sure that Rosie is telling the truth?" Stefan asked. "That there's only one dose of the Cure?" Rebekah nodded. "Well, I guess that's what happens when you're dumb enough to hold out hope."

"There's still hope for one of us." Rebekah told him. "But even if I felt pity for you, if I wanted to ease your pain, so I gave you the Cure to take yourself, you'd give it to Morgana, wouldn't you?" Stefan didn't answer. "That's what I thought. Well, I'm sorry that it couldn't work out the way that we all wanted it to."

Rebekah snapped Stefan's neck, letting him fall.

Isabella watched in shock.

Elena watched in horror.

Evelyn braced herself, pushing off with all the strength she had to jump back to the top of the cliff.

Rebekah disappeared before she even got up there.

Evelyn glared at nothing, kneeling next to Stefan.

...

 **Cave - Lower Chamber**

Jeremy stood as dust and debris continued to fall. "Guys. Guys!"

Sally was behind a rock. "I'm fine."

Morgana stood. "I'm here."

Bonnie smiled. "Look. It worked."

They looked over to see that a new passage had been revealed.

Jeremy grabbed his shirt. "You did it."

"We did it." Bonnie told them.

Jeremy put on his shirt.

They walked toward the passage.

Shane groaned in pain, breathless. "Hey, guys, I need a hand. My leg's broken."

"Best to stay off it, then." Morgana told him.

"Morgana." Shane told her. Morgana gave him a cold look, turning around, walking away. Sally looked at Shane expressionlessly, turning around, following Morgana. "Sally. Wait, wait." Bonnie and Jeremy turned around, followed Morgana and Sally. "Don't-Come on. Bonnie. Help me! Come on, please! Help me!"

They ignored his pleas as they walked into the tunnel.

...

 **Cave - Upper Chamber**

Damon, still tied up, staggered into the cave with Vaughn behind him. They saw the ropes that the others had used to go down into the lower chamber. "Well, here we are. Looks like someone beat us to the punch."

"That's a shame, Damon." Vaughn told him. "I have no use for you anymore. Hate to kill you."

"Ditto." Damon told him. "You know, that pesky Hunter's Curse and all." Vaughn nodded. "All right. How do you want to do this?"

"I'll make it quick and painless." Vaughn told him, pulling on the rope tied to Damon's neck.

Damon resisted, grabbing onto the rope; the vervain in it seared his skin. "Wish I could make the same promise." Vaughn cut the rope at his end, flinging it toward Damon. Damon pulled the rope off his neck, groaning in pain, pulling off the ones tied to his wrists. Vaughn prepared a gun. "I'm gonna kill you. And then I'm gonna get to that damn Cure, and I'm gonna give it to the girl that I used to love."

"Your attachment to your friends will be the end of you." Vaughn told him.

They heard footsteps from the cave entrance.

Damon smiled. "You don't know my friends..." Rebekah appeared. "Or my enemies."

Rebekah looked at Vaughn.

...

 **Cliff**

Stefan woke up.

Evelyn gave him a blood bag. "Hey. You okay?"

Stefan nodded, taking the blood bag. "Thanks."

"Yeah." Evelyn told them.

Isabella and Elena stood behind Evelyn.

"There's only one Cure?" Isabella asked.

Stefan looked confused, looking at Evelyn. "Eavesdropping?"

"Yeah." Evelyn answered, nodding.

Stefan smiled a small smile.

"I can't take it." Elena told them. "I mean, not above everyone else who deserves it just as much as I do." She sighed. "It's over."

"I'm sorry." Isabella told them.

"Don't be." Elena told her. "Maybe it's a blessing in disguise."

"How so?" Evelyn asked.

"Things changed the minute I went off that bridge, Eve." Elena told her. "Even if I could be human again, I wouldn't be the person that I was. And things changed the minute you turned Evelyn." She looked at Isabella. "And things changed the minute you died by your father. Even if either of you could be human again, you wouldn't be the people that you were." Evelyn nodded in acknowledgement. "So it's about time we all accept the way we are now and figure out a way... to start living the rest of our lives."

Evelyn looked at Elena. "The rest of your life... with Damon."

Elena looked at Evelyn. "The rest of Morgana's life... with Stefan?"

"I'll guess we'll have to deal with that when we get home." Evelyn told them.

Elena nodded.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Gilbert House/Forbes House (Phone Call)**

On the porch of the Gilbert House, Elizabeth and Emma were on the phone with Tyler, Caroline, Scott and Liam, telling them about what happened, Emma's phone on speaker.

At the Forbes House, Liam and Caroline were standing on the porch, Liam's phone on speaker.

Tyler and Scott walked out onto the front porch.

"Every time I think we have him, that son of a bitch gets the upper hand." Scott told them.

"We won't let him hurt you." Caroline told them. "Morgana will take the Cure and make him human."

"If she gets to it first." Scott told them. "And if she doesn't, Klaus kills us."

Tyler started to get hysterical. "We need out of town to figure out how we're gonna stay alive-"

"Wait, hang on, okay?" Emma asked. "God! Before you both hemorrhage and die, just calm the hell down."

Liam looked at the phone pleadingly. "Elizabeth p, can you please try and talk to him? You're the only one he'll listen to, and if somebody doesn't talk to him, then he kills Tyler and Scott."

"He's got nothing to lose, Liam." Scott told her. "His brother's dead, his hybrids are gone. All he wants right now is blood, starting with ours."

Caroline looked at Tyler. "I'm not gonna say goodbye to you again, do you understand me?"

Emma looked at Elizabeth, giving her a look.

Elizabeth sighed, nodding. "I'll try to fix this."

"Thank you." Liam told her.

Emma hung up, looking at Elizabeth. "You think he'll listen?"

Elizabeth nodded, backing away inside.

...

 **Island - Cave - Upper Chamber**

Damon and Rebekah stand on one side of the cave.

Vaughn was on the other pointing his gun on them.

"Are we gonna dance or are we gonna play?" Damon asked.

"You know he can't hurt me, Damon, unless he's got the white oak stake." Rebekah told him.

"Oh, he doesn't, but he's got other toys." Vaughn told her.

Vaughn shot Rebekah three times. Rebekah rushed toward him, grabbing his throat. Vaughn stuck a grenade with wooden spikes protruding from it into her chest. Rebekah looked down at it. Vaughn held up the fuse that he had pulled out. The grenade detonated, sending the wooden spikes into her body, all the way through to her back. She fell down, temporarily dead.

Damon rushed toward Vaughn, gripping his throat. Vaughn headbutted Damon, forcing him to back away. Damon groaned in pain. Vaughn withdrew another weapon, firing it at Damon; this time it threw a lasso-like device covered in vervain, which secured Damon by the neck to a pole behind him. He groaned, choking.

They heard Stefan's voice in the distance. "Damon!"

Vaughn grabbed onto a rope going down the shaft, sliding down it quickly, disappearing.

Evelyn, Elena, Stefan and Isabella entered the chamber just in time to hear Vaughn reach the bottom.

...

Stefan tried to pull vervain rope away from Damon's neck, the vervain searing both of their skins. Damon was groaning.

"You're wasting time." Damon told them. "Just get the Cure. Go."

"We're not gonna leave you." Elena told him.

"No, we aren't." Stefan agreed. He looked at Isabella. "You need to go ahead. We'll be right behind you."

Isabella hesitated.

"Go." Damon told her.

Isabella looked at all of them, jumping down the shaft.

...

 **Lower Chamber**

Morgana, Sally, Bonnie, and Jeremy were walking along a passage, their flashlights held aloft.

"Look at us." Morgana told them, scoffing. "A newbie Hunter, an original and two witches who need adult supervision. How are we the ones that made it this far?"

"I'm glad we made it here." Bonnie told them.

"Me, too." Sally told them.

Jeremy raised his flashlight. "Where is 'here,' exactly?"

Bonnie looked ahead of them. "This way."

"How do you know?" Jeremy asked.

"I just know." Bonnie told them.

Grams appeared in a small chamber. "Hello, Bonnie."

Bonnie was torn between smiling and crying. "Hi, Grams."

Morgana turned her flashlight toward the place Bonnie was looking at.

She saw Henrik.

Morgana smiled in shock. "Oh, my God. Henrik?"

"What's up, Gana?" Henrik asked.

Sally turned her flashlight toward the place Bonnie and Morgana were looking at.

She saw Derek.

Sally was torn between smiling and crying, walking toward him. "Derek. What are you doing here, Der?"

"This place allows the living to talk to the dead." Derek told her.

"Guys, what's going on?" Jeremy asked.

Bonnie saw her Grams. "I am so sorry about what happened."

"It's okay." Grams told her. "You're here now."

Grams, Ryan and Henrik's voices blended together. "And you are this close to bringing me back to life for good."

Bonnie, Sally and Morgana spoke together. "How?"

Grams looked at Bonnie. "Silas can do it."

Henrik was there instead of Grams, looking at Morgana. "All you have to do is reach him and feed him, and everything will go back to the way it was."

The three separate hallucinations led them into the chamber.

Jeremy dropped his flashlight, following after them. "Stop!" He stepped in front of them. "Hey, you're not seeing your Grams, or Henrik, or Derek. If they were here, I'd be able to see them, and I can't. It's not their ghosts. It's a hallucination. What you're seeing isn't real. It's me. They aren't here. I'm here. I'm real, okay?"

Bonnie, visibly upset, looked away.

There was a whooshing sound.

They looked around.

Grams, Henrik and Derek were gone.

"What happened?" Sally asked.

"Silas." Jeremy answered. "He was in your heads. He was trying to control all of you."

"And Shane." Bonnie told them. "Illusions of his wife. That's how Esmeralda controls him."

"You need to block Silas out of your minds." Jeremy told them. "Close your eyes." They closed their eyes. "Listen to my voice and only my voice. I'm gonna get us there."

Jeremy led them down the tunnel.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Night - Gilbert House - Living Room**

Klaus was sitting in an armchair.

Elizabeth walked in, staying completely calm. "You can't kill Tyler and Scott."

"Not only can I, I have to." Klaus told her. "I have a reputation to uphold. Moreover, I want to."

"I'm not asking you to forgive them." Elizabeth told him. "All I'm asking is that you let them live, somewhere far from here."

"Why?" Klaus asked. "Why would you care so much?"

"Because, believe it or not Klaus, these are my friends." Elizabeth told him. "Scott and Tyler are still my friends. Caroline will be destroyed. Tory will be, too. I know that you don't care about any of that, but surprisingly, I do."

Klaus looked at her. "So they get to live a happy life after they turned all my hybrids against me, after they tried to kill me..."

"You know more than anyone that the hybrids turning on you, including Scott and Tyler, is because of Esmeralda." Elizabeth told him. "You know that the only reason they tried to take you down, the only reason that you killed all of them, is because she mind controlled all of you. And she mind controlled me to sit back and watch you as you were led to a trap without a way to stop you."

Klaus sighed. "Fine. But Scott and Tyler have still made it their life's mission to find the Cure so they could use it against me, without the mind control of Esmeralda."

"We all want the Cure." Elizabeth told him defensively.

"Do we?" Klaus asked, walking closer. "Do you?"

Elizabeth didn't answer. "It doesn't matter. There's only one, so it's not like I'm gonna get it anyway."

"But if you could..." Klaus trailed off. "You wouldn't, would you?" Elizabeth didn't answer, tilting her head slightly, but that was answer enough. Klaus looked at her knowingly. "You prefer who you are now to the girl you once were. You like being strong, ageless, fearless." He took a step closer to her, standing in front of her. "We're the same, Elisaveta. We don't want to change, but we're alone all the same."

"Then show me." Elizabeth told him. "If you and I are so similar, then show me your compassion. Show Scott and Tyler the mercy that I would show you. Spare Sally and Caroline the grief of losing the love of their lives. This isn't because of your hybrids, Klaus. This is because of Esmeralda. All of this is because of Esmeralda. If you want to kill her, find a way to kill her, but don't take it out on Tyler and Scott. You've lost me once before. You know the pain of losing someone you love. Why would you ever wish that on anyone else?"

Klaus looked affected by her words, slowly nodding. "Mercy... for Tyler and Scott. Very well. Tell them to leave town immediately. Tell Caroline and Tyler to have their last epic goodbye. Tell Scott to leave a call for the witch." He started walking away, turning toward Elizabeth. "And tell them to run and hide in a place I will never find them."

"Sure." Elizabeth told him, turning around, starting to walk away, grabbing her leather jacket.

"Tell them that this is the mercy I extend for you sake..." Klaus trailed off. "That I will give them a head start before I kill them."

Elizabeth turned toward him with an emotionless expression, unsurprised.

Klaus didn't react to the gaze.

...

 **Island - Cave - Upper Chamber**

Stefan and Evelyn finally managed to free Damon from the vervain rope and Damon fell to the ground.

"All right, come on." Elena told them. "We have to catch up."

"No, it's okay." Damon told them. "I just need a minute. I'm only gonna slow you down. Go. She only needs one of us."

"And what?" Evelyn asked. "You don't care to be that one anymore? You finally decided it was easier to just walk away?"

"There's only one dose of the Cure, Eve." Damon told her. "She wants to take it. We all want her to, because if she does, then Klaus turns human with her. Just do what makes her happy, Stefan. Get your ass down the well. Help Morgana get the damn thing." Stefan hesitated. "Come on."

Evelyn looked at Stefan and Elena. "I'll stay up here. You guys go."

Stefan jumped down the shaft. Elena followed them.

...

 **Lower Chamber**

Isabella was running through the passage of the lower chamber. She looked around for any sign of the witches, Morgana or Jeremy.

Rosie's unconscious body laid on the ground.

Isabella knelt next to her. "Rosie? Rosie!" Rosie didn't respond. She heard a rock fall in the distance, looking around. "Stefan?" She voice echoed. She heard another rock fall, looking around. "Hello?"

Again, her voice echoed.

"Isabella." A girl called, her voice echoing.

A vampire rushed around her.

Isabella stood, taking a few steps forward, sensing them behind her, turning around, so angry at the girl there. "No."

The girl attacked Isabella.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Forbes House - Porch**

 **(Song:) Been a Long Day - Rosi Golan**

Caroline and Tyler were sitting on the porch swing.

Caroline was crying. "How many times are we gonna have to say goodbye?"

"At least this time we have a minute to do it the right way." Tyler told her.

"There isn't a right way." Caroline told him.

"This isn't goodbye." Tyler told her. "This is... until we find a way. We're immortal, remember? We will find a way."

"What if we don't?" Caroline asked. Tyler didn't answer. "Tell me that you'll never think of me again. Tell me that you'll forget about me, tell me that you are gonna go on and live a full and happy life without me."

Tyler looked at Caroline sadly, his eyes glistening. When he spoke, he seemed to mean the opposite of what he was saying. "I will live a happy life without you. I will forget all about you. And I will never, ever, think about you again."

Caroline continued to cry.

Tyler leaned closer, kissing Caroline.

They held onto one another even after they broke away.

"Until we find a way." Caroline told him.

Tyler nodded, kissing her forehead. "Tell Rosie I said I'm sorry."

Caroline was in despair, nodding, gasping for breath, letting him go. "I promise."

Tyler stood, walking away, leaving Caroline on the swing, stepping off of the porch swing, leaving.

Caroline gasped for breath.

Liam walked out of the house, looking toward his sister. "Care..."

Caroline cried harder. "Liam..."

Liam walked closer instantly, sitting next to Caroline, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly. Caroline held onto her younger brother, crying into his shoulder, sobbing. Liam held her, tears in his own eyes, neither of them moving as Caroline broke down in despair.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Island - Cave - Lower Chamber**

Stefan found Shane lying on the ground, slowing down.

"Hey, I don't suppose you'd want to share a little of that vampire blood." Shane told him.

Stefan looked at his broken, bleeding leg, looking at Shane. "Where are Jeremy, Bonnie, Morgana and Sally?"

"I have no idea." Shane told him.

Stefan grabbed Shane by the collar angrily. "Stop lying!"

Shane gasped. "I'm not lying. But if you help me, I will take you the rest of the way, I promise."

Stefan pushed Shane against the rock he was leaning up against. "Did you know this whole time that there was only one Cure?"

"What?" Shane asked. "No. How could I? I've never seen it."

Stefan let go of him, biting his wrist. "Tell me where they are and I'll heal you."

Shane exhaled weakly. "Lower chambers. Far back. You'll hear them. Look, everything I ever said and did was just to bring back my family, I swear."

Stefan nodded, holding his bleeding wrist up for him to see. "Well, then you know what it's like to have hope..." His wound healed, no blood remaining. "And now you know what it feels like to lose it. Evelyn should've let Sally kill you."

Stefan stood, walking away.

"Come on." Shane told him. "Come on!"

Stefan didn't answer, rushing away, leaving.

...

 **Silas' Tomb**

Jeremy, Bonnie, Morgana and Sally approached a side chamber containing Silas' tomb.

It was shaped like a human figure lying on a table, covered in vine-like decoration. Its hands were holding a small box on its chest.

Morgana saw the small box. "Is this it? This is the Cure? How is that supposed to cure every vampire in the world?"

"I don't think it is, Morgana." Bonnie told her.

Jeremy started to try to wrest the box out of the figure's hands. "It's stuck. Help me move it."

The witches and Morgana joined him, pulling as hard as they could.

"It's, like, fossilized in place." Bonnie told them. "It's like trying to bend stone."

They gave up.

Sally seemed to come across another revelation. "Oh, my God."

"What?" Jeremy asked. Sally backed away, looking from the entombed figure to Morgana. "What, Sally?"

"He's been frozen like a vampire statue for 2,000 years." Sally told them. "There's only one way we're gonna get the statue to unfreeze."

"How's that?" Bonnie asked.

Sally looked at Morgana. "You have to feed him your blood." Morgana turned to face her. "Your blood is the only thing that will wake him. If we want to get the Cure out of his hands, we... we have to wake him up."

Morgana looked worried, in denial.

...

 **Upper Chamber**

Evelyn knelt next to Rebekah's body, pulling the wooden spikes out of her.

Rebekah coughed, starting to wake, groaning, rolling onto her back. She saw Evelyn first. "You're here."

"Clearly." Evelyn told her.

Rebekah looked at Damon. "And you're alive."

"Yeah." Damon answered.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Rebekah asked.

"Needed a siesta." Damon told her.

"Had to make sure that either you or a sired hybrid wouldn't try to get down there." Evelyn told her.

Rebekah looked at Evelyn . "So, you're just up here to make sure that Rosie and I don't get in the way." She looked at Damon. "But you gave up, didn't you?"

Damon groaned, trying to sit up. "I didn't give up. I just realized... you can't control everything... no matter how hard you try. Let's just say I made peace with that fact."

"Life sucks." Evelyn told them. "Get a helmet." She looked at Damon, smirking. "And surprisingly, you did something selfless, Damon. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were becoming a halfway decent person."

...

 **Silas' Tomb**

Jeremy was violently striking the tomb with a rock. "Ah, come on!"

The withes and Morgana were watching.

"There's got to be a way to do this without raising him." Morgana told them.

Jeremy nodded, continuing to strike the tomb.

"We'll find a way-" Bonnie started.

Bonnie was cut off, gasping suddenly in pain.

Sally and Morgana gasped, falling to the ground.

Bonnie fell to the ground, revealing Vaughn behind her, who had a knife in his hand, bloodstained with Bonnie's blood.

Vaughn looked at Jeremy. "Don't listen to the witches, boy. We have to raise Silas, and we have to do it now."

...

Jeremy ran over to the witches and Morgana.

Vaughn walked toward Morgana, lifting her from the floor.

Morgana groaned in pain, struggling.

Vaughn cut Morgana's wrist with the knife, making her gasp in pain.

"What are you doing?" Morgana asked incredulously.

"What you should've done already." Vaughn answered. "I'm gonna raise Silas..." He dripped Morgana's blood into the figure's mouth. "Then I'm gonna kill him."

Morgana struggled weakly. "No! Stop!"

Jeremy ran toward them, trying to attack Vaughn.

Vaughn turned around, pushing Morgana down next to Sally, throwing Jeremy off of him easily. Jeremy tried to punch him. Vaughn raised his arm to block the move. Jeremy tried to punch Vaughn twice. Vaughn ducked both times, elbowing him in the ribs, making him groan in pain. Jeremy tried to punch him. Vaughn ducked, spinning around him, putting him into a choke hold.

"You're a bit confused, Mr. Gilbert." Vaughn told him. "We're on the same team here."

Jeremy elbowed him, making him let go, spinning behind Vaughn, putting him in a choke hold. "You're killing my friends."

Vaughn elbowed him in the gut, flipping Jeremy over his head, making him fall onto the floor. "I don't mess around with witches."

Jeremy crouched on the ground. "You can't use the Cure on Silas."

"It's what it's meant for." Vaughn told him. Jeremy stood, punching him in the face, grabbing his head, kneeing him in the gut. Vaughn headbutted Jeremy, making his nose start to bleed. Jeremy tried to punch him twice. Vaughn raised his arms to block his movements both times, turning around, gripping his arm, breaking it, making him yell in pain, pushing him onto the ground. Jeremy groaned in pain. "What else would you use it for?" Vaughn sighed, retrieving his knife from the ground, nodding knowingly. "Your friends... Your sisters. Sorry, lad. It wasn't meant for that. I fed Silas his second love's Doppelgänger blood. It won't be long until he wakes. But he will be hungry. He needs more blood." He walked closer to Jeremy, holding the knife up for him to see. "Nothing personal."

Vaughn leaned closer to cut Jeremy's throat.

Morgana rushed toward Vaughn from behind, transformed, about to bite his neck.

"Don't!" Jeremy told her. "The Hunter's Curse."

Morgana let the vampire features fade away in annoyance and disappointment, pushing Vaughn into the tomb hard enough to make him unconscious, letting him fall to the ground. She turned to Jeremy, offering him her hand. Jeremy took it, letting her help him up.

Elena walked in. "You okay?"

Jeremy nodded weakly.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Gilbert House - Porch**

 **(Song:) If You Were Here - Cary Brothers**

Elizabeth walked onto the porch, sighing, slowly sitting on the porch swing.

The front door opened.

Klaus walked outside.

"How did you get out?" Elizabeth asked.

"I fear something awful has befallen your witch friends." Klaus told her, starting to approach her. Elizabeth tensed reflexively. "Don't worry, love. You know I'd never hurt you. Not without mind control from Esmeralda."

Elizabeth sighed. "You've done enough without mind control."

"I've done more than enough." Klaus told her. "I've shown kindness, forgiveness, pity. Because of you, Elisaveta. It was all for you."

Elizabeth didn't answer.

Klaus and Elizabeth looked at each other for a moment, neither of them speaking.

Klaus nodded, turning around, walking away, leaving Elizabeth on the swing, stepping off of the porch swing, leaving.

Emma walked out of the house, turning her head to look at Elizabeth. "You know what you're doing there?"

Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head. "Nope."

Emma sighed, walking closer, sitting down next to Elizabeth. "You can hate yourself all you want for wanting to see the good in him, Lizzie. But you know parts of him that the rest of us don't. So, don't be too hard on yourself."

"Why are you being so nice on this subject?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because, like you said..." Emma trailed off. "I have no room to judge on this topic."

"Mm, that's right." Elizabeth told her. "You and Elijah."

"Drop it, Elizabeth." Emma told her.

Elizabeth smiled slightly. "Gladly."

Elizabeth wrapped her arm around Emma's shoulders.

...

 **Island - Cave - Lower Chamber**

Stefan and Elena were walking through the passage, flashlight aloft.

Elena found a wall glistening with blood. "Stefan."

Stefan turned his flashlight toward Rosie and Isabella, both unconscious, their heads bloodstained. Stefan knelt next to Isabella. "Isabella." Isabella didn't answer. "Izzy."

Elena knelt next to Rosie. "Rosie!" Rosie slowly woke. "What happened?"

"She's here." Rosie told them.

Elena and Stefan exchanged a look. "Who?"

...

 **Silas' Tomb**

'Elena' gazed at Silas's tomb, turning to face Jeremy and Morgana.

Jeremy knelt next to the witches. "Elena's are here now, okay? Everything's gonna be all right."

"We did it." Bonnie told them weakly.

"Come on." Katherine told them. "We gotta get you up."

Jeremy looked at Morgana. "You have to help them. The Hunter stabbed Bonnie, and it effected all of you but your a vampire. You have to feed one of them."

Morgana nodded, biting her wrist, feeding Sally her blood.

"Okay, now that we're done with that..." Katherine trailed off. She gestured to the tomb behind her. "The Cure. Guys, after everything we've been through, it's right there."

"I'm pretty sure saving our best friends' lives are more important than some stupid Cure that only one vampire in the world can take." Morgana told her.

"God, I forgot what a bitch you were." Katherine told her.

Jeremy looked at Katherine. "What?"

"I'm done playing nice." Katherine told them.

Morgana pulled her wrist away from Sally's mouth, standing. "Jer, it's not Elena."

"Katherine." Jeremy realized.

"It's been too long, Little Gilbert, Mikealson." Katherine told them. "Sorry. Family reunion is gonna have to be cut short."

Morgana rushed toward Katherine, pushing her against the wall behind her. Katherine pushed Morgana way, grabbing her throat, turning around, pushing her back against the wall.

Morgana grabbed her arm holding her throat, twisting it forcefully to break it. "I'm not gonna let you ruin this for us."

Morgana punched Katherine in the face, pushing her back into the wall.

Katherine rushed toward Morgana, pushing her against the wall on the other side of the cave, punching a knife into Morgana's chest to desiccate her. "You don't have a choice."

Morgana gasped in pain.

Katherine ripped the knife out of Morgana's heart.

Morgana was desiccating.

Jeremy was in absolute horror, torment and anger. "Morgana! No!"

Katherine rushed toward Jeremy, grabbing him, biting his neck, holding his head over the statue's mouth, forcing him down.

Jeremy screamed, crying, still looking toward Morgana.

Morgana desiccated completely, falling to her knees.

The figure's arm wrapped around Jeremy's head, holding him in place.

Katherine saw the box containing the Cure, freed from the figure's grasp, taking it, rushing out of the chamber.

The figure grabbed Jeremy's throat, strangling him, snapping his neck.

Jeremy fell to the floor, looking toward toward Morgana, dead.

Bonnie and Sally lied nearby, unable to move.

Morgana fell the rest of the way, on her side, dead.

Jeremy and Morgana looked at each other lifelessly.


	16. Stand By Me

**Flashforward**

 **Night - Gilbert House - Living Room**

Elena picked up a picture of Elena, Elizabeth, Jeremy and Emma, touching the shattered glass. A piece fell to the floor, shattering.

Morgana looked over the damage she had caused.

...

 **Now**

 **Same Night - Same Scene**

 **Night - The Island - Silas' Tomb**

Morgana woke up and went towards Jeremy's body, crying, pulling him closer to hold them. "Jeremy! No. No. Oh, God, no. Oh, God... Kol!"

Elena knelt across from Morgana, looking at Jeremy's hand to check for the Gilbert ring. It was there. "It's fine. It's fine. It's fine. He's gonna be okay. The ring will bring him back. It's okay. It's okay. Jer's gonna be okay. He's gonna be okay, Morgana. He's gonna be fine."

"But Kol!" Morgana cried, sobbing loudly.

Elena began to cry, holding her siblings/friend, dead and alive.

Isabella walked in, looking at Jeremy's dead body in denial and grief, looking like she was sick.

...

 **Cave - Upper Chamber**

Stefan told Damon what was going on.

"How'd this happen?" Damon asked.

"It was Katherine." Stefan told him. "She must have been following us this whole time."

"What about the Cure, or Silas?" Damon asked.

"If there was anything in there at all, it's all gone." Stefan told him.

"Where the hell are the witches?" Damon asked.

"I have no idea." Stefan told him. "Bonnie and Sally went looking for Jeremy last night. They never came back. Damon, Morgana won't say a single word, and Elena is in there waiting for the Gilbert ring to bring Jeremy back to life, and Isabella wants to find them so they can bring Jeremy back."

"Okay, fine." Damon told them. "You go find them. I'll wait with them."

Damon started walking toward the well opening.

Stefan put up a hand to stop him. "Damon, listen to me. Jeremy was one of the Five, a Hunter."

"He's supernatural." Damon realized. "The ring won't work anymore." He paused. "They won't survive this. I'll find Bonnie and Sally. You get Morgana and Elena off this island."

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Liam knelt on the floor in the kitchen, cleaning supplies around him. He looked at the scorch mark on the floor where Kol's body had used to be, looking guilty. After a long moment, he shook his head in disapproval directed at himself , grabbing a brush from the table surface, scrubbing the burn mark on the kitchen floor.

The door opened.

Liam turned his head to look at Morgana and Elena as they walked in, looking at the floor, standing, walking closer.

...

 **Foyer**

Liam walked toward Morgana and Elena. "Hey, you're back. Caroline and Elizabeth are getting rid of Kol's body, but they'll be back, and I was trying to clean the burn mark where Kol-" He saw Stefan carrying Jeremy's body, wrapped in a blanket, slowing to a stop in absolute surprise. "I couldn't get the spot out."

Liam looked at Stefan, silently begging him to tell him that Jeremy was just unconscious.

Stefan gave Liam a sympathetic look, shaking his head.

"Come on." Elena told him. "Let's get him upstairs."

Morgana remained quiet, numb, walking upstairs. Elena walked upstairs. Stefan followed with Jeremy still in his arms.

Liam started to breathe slightly heavily in denial and pain, tears already trying to form.

...

 **Jeremy's Room**

Stefan laid Jeremy on his bed.

Morgana sat down beside him, holding his hand, completely numb.

Elena looked at Stefan, in denial. "If Isabella finds Katherine, she's killing her, right?"

Stefan nodded sadly. "Yeah. Can I get you anything?"

"No." Elena answered. "I'm fine. I'm just gonna sit here and wait with him until he wakes up. Let me know if you hear anything about Bonnie, Rosie and Sally, okay?"

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Elena spread a blanket over Jeremy's body, holding his hands above his chest.

Stefan stood in front of Morgana. "Morgana?" Morgana didn't look away from Jeremy. She didn't move. She looked as if she would move, she would break into pieces. Stefan knelt in front of her, whispering. "Hey. Hey, look at me." He held either hand to Morgana's cheeks, making her look at him. "Do you need anything? Tea? Anything?" Morgana barely nodded, gazing off. "Okay. I'll be right back."

Stefan stood, walking out of the room.

Morgana looked at Jeremy seeing Kol, unblinking.

...

 **Island - Campsite**

Isabella was walking into the campground, peering into a tent, walking a little further, slowing to a stop, letting her eyes turn red in anger, in revenge mode. "Unless you're a hybrid, blonde, a witch, or a Doppelganger, I suggest you steer clear."

Isabella approached the shed, creaking open the door.

Rebekah appeared next to her, startling her. "Where is it? The Cure? I know someone has it."

"Yeah, someone." Isabella told her. "Katherine."

"Katherine?" Rebekah repeated. "The Doppelganger?"

"Yeah." Isabella answered. "Sneaky little bitch must've been spying on us for weeks."

"Where did she take the Cure?" Rebekah asked.

"You know, I have things more important to worry about at the moment than some stupid Cure, Rebekah." Isabella told her. "She killed Jeremy... or somebody did." Rebekah looked somber. Isabella looked at Rebekah. "He killed your brother. Let's not with the fake sad face."

"I didn't say I was going to miss him, but I'm not heartless," Rebekah told him. "He was Emma and Elena's only family. And he was mind controlled by Esmeralda to kill Kol, just like you were. You all were. I can't blame you for the things that Esmeralda made you do."

"Good." Isabella told her. "Well, you can send flowers after you find Damon, help him find Bonnie, Sally and Rosie."

Isabella started to walk away.

"We need to find Katherine." Rebekah told her.

"I have been searching this island high and low since I found Jeremy's body." Isabella told her.

Rebekah flinched at the pain in her voice, but recovered, looking at Isabella. "If there's one thing that's a guarantee in this miserable little world, it's that Katherine Pierce is gone. We need to find Sally, Rosie and Bonnie."

"Oh, and beware of the immortal Silas." Isabella told them. "If he was asleep in that cave, he's awake now."

Isabella turned around, starting to walk away.

After a moment's hesitation, Rebekah walked away to find Damon.

...

 **Small Campsite**

Bonnie woke up, lying on the ground in a small campsite. She sat up, looking around, clearly unsure of how she got there.

Rosie and Sally were on the bench next to the fire in front of them.

Shane approached the campsite. "You're okay." He knelt beside them. "Morgana healed you."

Sally looked down at Shane's pant leg, which was still covered in blood. "How are you healed?"

"It was Silas." Shane told them. "He helped me. You did it, guys. He's risen."

Shane reached toward them.

"Get away from me." Rosie told him.

"I know you're angry with me, okay, but now you'll see everything I did, all those lives lost, they weren't in vain." Shane told them. "Silas is gonna bring them back."

"What you want to do isn't natural, Shane." Bonnie told him. "You can't bring back the dead."

"I think you'll change your minds now." Shane told them.

"What do you mean, 'now'?" Sally asked.

"Katherine had appeared, and she wanted to use Jeremy to awaken Silas." Shane told them. "Morgana intervened, and... Katherine made sure that she couldn't stop her."

"What are you saying?" Rosie asked.

"And when Silas awoke, he had to feed to gain his strength." Shane went on. "He'd been desiccating for almost 2,000 years. He needed blood. Jeremy was there."

"What are you saying to me?" Rosie asked angrily.

"Katherine staked Rosie heart out and Silas drained Jeremy of his blood, girls." Shane answered. "They're dead."

Bonnie looked at him in shock and denial.

Rosie and Sally both looked instantly hurt and in despair.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Gilbert House - Jeremy's Room**

Stefan walked in with a cup of tea, holding it out to Morgana.

Morgana slowly took it, looking as if she couldn't even move.

Stefan walked sadly out of the room.

Elena smoothed her hand over Jeremy's face, taking his hands in hers again.

...

 **Kitchen**

Liam was dumping a bucket of water into the sink, talking to Stefan, Caroline and Elizabeth. "How long have they been like that?"

"Ever since we found their bodies." Stefan answered. "Morgana hasn't said a word since we found his bodies. She can barely even move. Elena hasn't said anything except that she's waiting for him to wake up."

"But Jeremy's not going to wake up," Kaylin told him. "They know that, right?"

Liam looked down sadly, holding a finger to his lips, reaching behind him to turn on the tap, using the noise to cover the conversation.

"Look." Stefan told them. "Deep down, I think they have to, but we're talking about Morgana and Elena here. They feel grief more powerfully than anyone else. I think Elena's denial and Morgana's total shut down are the only things protecting them from letting it all in."

"But they can't stay like that forever." Caroline told him.

"I know, but I don't want to be the one to break them out of it, not until we know that Bonnie, Rosie and Sally are safe, not until we get Damon over here to, you know." Stefan told him.

"Use the sire bond to convince her that everything is okay?" Liam asked.

Stefan nodded.

Elena joined them in the kitchen. "I'm not in denial." Eliza turned off the tap. "I know that he was supernatural, but did you see? His tattoo is gone. The tattoo had the spell that opened Silas' chamber. Maybe it being gone means that he's fulfilled his supernatural destiny. Maybe he's back to normal. It's possible, right?"

"Elena-" Liam started.

"It's possible, Liam." Elena told her. "There's a chance. It may be minuscule, but it's hope and I'm gonna hold on to that hope with everything that I've got because there's no way that m... There's absolutely no way that my brother is dead." She shook her head. "I'm not in denial."

Elena turned around, walking out of the kitchen.

Liam, Caroline, Elizabeth and Stefan exchanged a look.

...

 **Porch**

Caroline was on her phone, leaving a message. "Hey. I know that I'm not supposed to be calling, but something happened, and I need to talk to you, Tyler. So please call me."

Caroline hung up.

Elizabeth and Liam walked out on to the porch.

"Do you know where he is?" Liam asked. "Or... Scott? For that matter?"

"As far away from Klaus as they can get." Caroline told them. She looked at Elizabeth. "I mean, you said that Klaus said he wouldn't stop until he found them. I've been meaning to thank you about that." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at her questioningly. "You got Klaus to let Tyler and Scott leave town and never look back until it's safe again."

"Well, Katherine and I've been running from Klaus for 500 years." Elizabeth told her. "It's not easy, but it's possible. It's probably why she stole the Cure. She wants to bargain for her freedom."

"I just can't believe after all that, the Cure is just gone." Liam told them.

"Well, we can't think about that right now." Elizabeth told them.

"We need to make plans, lists." Liam told them. "We need a funeral or a cover story, or a funeral and a cover story."

"I should go tell our mom." Caroline told hi,. "I guess she'll know what to do."

"We should get Matt and Emma over here." Elizabeth told them.

"You're right." Liam told her. "I should go to him. I should go get Matt, bring him here."

"I will go tell our mom, and then I will make a list or a casserole, or, I don't know, whatever people are supposed to do or make in these situations." Caroline told them. She looked at Elizabeth. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go home and make sure that Emma doesn't have a new tattoo." Elizabeth answered.

Liam nodded understandingly, looking as if he was trying to keep strong.

Caroline hesitated. "What's that smell?"

Elizabeth looked through the open from door.

Caroline looked like she already knew the answer.

"It's his body." Elizabeth answered. "He's starting to decompose." She looked at Caroline. "Tell your mom to get Dr. Fell over here."

...

 **Island - Woods**

Damon and Rebekah walked through the woods.

"Do you think Bonnie, Rosie and Sally are dead?" Rebekah asked hesitantly.

"Never thought I'd say this, but I hope not." Damon told her.

"I don't like being out in the open like this." Rebekah told them.

"What, afraid of the big, bad Silas?" Kacie asked.

"No." Rebekah told her.

"Scaredy cat." Damon told her in a sing song voice.

"I'm not a scaredy cat." Rebekah told him. "Esmeralda drove my brother Kol mad worrying about Silas rising. It would benefit us all to be a bit concerned. And you're one to talk about being afraid. You're so scared, you're 1,200 miles away from where you're supposed to be."

"Hey, somebody stay and find the witches." Damon told her. "I won't leave them behind."

"And you're afraid of what might happen to Rosie when you have to see my brother." Rebekah told him.

"She failed, and she might not even get the chance to get her freedom back, because she failed you, too." Damon told her. "So, at least I have a good reason to worry."

Rebekah looked at Damon. "And what about you, brain-dead Damon? Stefan could have looked for Bonnie, Sally and Rosie. Aren't you Elena's current love? It's so hard to keep track these days. Or what about Emma? You used to be in love with her. Shouldn't you be home, comforting them, or are you terrified of being there when they realize their brother is dead?"

Damon grabbed Rebekah, using her as a shield as an arrow hit her back.

Rebekah closed her eyes in pain. "Ow."

"Sorry." Damon told her. "Better you than me."

Damon tossed Rebekah aside, letting her fall.

Vaughn was standing on the other side of the trench, holding a crossbow.

Vaughn shot at Damon.

Damon caught the arrow, tossing it aside, rushing toward him.

Vaughn grabbed his bag, running.

Damon caught up to Vaughn easily, pushing him down. Vaughn had a knife in one hand, trying to stab him. Damon caught his wrist, twisting it, making him drop it.

Vaughn struggled, but he could hold him down easily.

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that if you're gonna kill a me." Damon told him.

Damon hit Vaughn's head against the ground, making him unconscious.

...

 **Small Campsite**

Sally was in so much pain, crying.

Bonnie looked too numb and in shock to do anything.

Rosie looked to be in denial and anger.

Shane poured something into a mug by the fire. "Girls, here. Drink this. It'll calm you down."

Rosie used magic to push the mug out of Shane's hands. "I don't want any of your stupid teas, Shane."

"Rosie-" Shane started.

Rosie pushed past him. "Jeremy's dead."

The campfire flared up as she started to lose control.

"Rosie, be careful," Shane told her. "Don't let your magic get out of control." The flames continued to rise. Rosie put her face in her hands, trying to keep from breaking. Bonnie and Sally's powers were effected. Wind started to blow around them chaotically. The ground started to shake, as if in an earthquake. "Bonnie. Sally! Hey, I am not gonna let you fall apart. I'm not gonna let you." Shane held Rosie by the arms, calming her down. "Silas needs you. He can bring Jeremy back." The flames, the winds and the shaking died down. "He can bring everyone back, and you're gonna help him, okay? You're gonna see Jeremy again."

Bonnie was silent as tears streamed down her face.

Rosie pulled back away from Shane in anger, turning away, stepping away from them, crying silently, looking as if she was trying to stay strong, to not show weakness.

Sally stood in front of her, not bothering to stop the tears.

Seeing Sally's reaction, Rosie let her face fall, starting to cry silently.

Sally wrapped her arms around Rosie, holding her. Both of them lowered to their knees, both crying.

Jeremy's ghost was standing nearby, watching them in pain.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Donovan House - Outside**

Liam stood outside, waiting out of the front door.

Matt opened the door for him. "Liam. What are you doing here?"

"There's something I need to tell you about Jeremy and Rosie." Liam told him, walking inside. Matt closed the door, turning to face him. "Rosie went missing on the island."

Matt raised his eyebrows. "What? Where the hell is she?"

"We don't know." Liam told him. "But Damon stayed back to look for her."

"Wait, you said that you had to tell me something about Rosie and Jeremy." Matt told him. Liam had tears in his eyes. "What? Liam, what is it?"

Liam's voice was thick as he started to cry. "Jeremy is dead."

Matt was taken aback, not processing yet. "What?"

Liam nodded. "It was Katherine. She killed him." He started to cry harder, shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey, hey." Matt told him, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm sorry."

Liam sobbed. "Jeremy is dead."

Matt held Liam comfortingly, neither of them moving, both in pain.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Foyer**

Elizabeth walked into the house. "Emma!" Emma walked into the room. Elizabeth turned to face her. "Oh, thank God. There you are." She walked closer to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Emma answered with honest sarcasm. "In fact, it's my house."

"Haven't you checked your messages?" Elizabeth asked.

Emma held up her phone. "Dead battery. Why? What's wrong?"

"Look, do you feel any different than you have before?" Elizabeth asked. "Stronger, having dreams about killing vampires?"

"What's up with the Q&A?" Emma asked.

"Just answer the questions, Em." Elizabeth told her.

"You're acting strangely serious." Emma told her. "You, acting serious, that's a miracle in itself. And are you asking if I think that I'm turning into a Hunter? 'Cause the only way for that to happen is..." Elizabeth tilted her head forward. Emma took a breath of realization. "Please tell me that nothing happened to my brother." Elizabeth didn't answer. "Please tell me that I'm not gonna lose my mind, Elizabeth."

"Look, I don't know." Elizabeth told her. "The Mark on Jeremy's body was gone. When Connor died, the Mark appeared on him." She reached for Emma's hand. "Did the Mark appear on you?"

Elizabeth and Emma looked at Emma's bare hand, no marks at all.

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief.

Emma looked up. "Elizabeth, what happened?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Katherine killed Jeremy." Emma looked at her in shock. "We need to go to Elena. Okay?"

Emma nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

Emma grabbed her leather jacket.

Elizabeth and Emma walked toward the door, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Gilbert House - Emma/Elena's Room**

Morgana was alone in the room, taking off her leather jacket, setting it on her bed, seeing Emma's diary on her bedside table. She slowly took it, walking into the hall, across the hall to Jeremy's room.

...

 **Jeremy's Room**

Morgana walked into the room to stand next to Jeremy.

Meredith stood in the doorway, her hair cut short to her shoulders. "Morgana?"

"Meredith?" Morgana asked. Her voice was thick from not talking in a long time. She cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on Jeremy." Meredith answered. "May I?"

"Yeah." Morgana answered. "Um..."

Elena walked slowly in. "I guess surprise from seeing a face we haven't seen in a while was enough to shock her out of the state she was in." Meredith walked over to Jeremy's body, lifting his arm. "You're not gonna find any vitals. It's the same thing that Ric used to go through. He'd just be dead until he wasn't. Once, I remember he was gone for almost an entire day." She started to ramble. "Ric died, like, four times before he lost his mind. And Jeremy has died a few times too-three, I think-so we're gonna have to..." Stefan walked in. "So we'll have to keep an eye on him, because I don't want him to go crazy just like Ric did."

Meredith looked at Stefan.

Stefan nodded.

Meredith walked closer to Morgana and Elena. "Morgana, Elena... It looks like Jeremy died of extreme blood loss. His neck also appears to be broken. The lack of blood explains why there's no lividity, but his muscles have tightened past the point of rigor mortis."

"No." Elena told her.

"If he's left unattended to, soon he'll start to bloat." Meredith told them. "Within a few hours, his skin will start to discolor, and-"

"No." Elena told her. "He's-Stop, okay?" She walked over to the bed. "Just stop. He's not dead."

"Yes, he is." Morgana whispered, her voice barely audible.

"I need you to release the body to me." Meredith told them. "We'll get him to a funeral home and prepare him for a viewing where you and his friends can say goodbye to him."

Morgana acted out of impulsive anger, rushing toward Meredith, pushing her against the wall. "They might be dead, but they can be brought back, okay?"

Stefan hurried to pull Morgana away from Meredith. "Morgana. Morgana! Stop it."

Stefan restrained Morgana from behind.

Morgana struggled. She looked at Meredith. "Now you're all about science? Where was your science when you used vampire blood to save Elena's life, huh? There is no science here. It's magic. We need magic. We have to find the witches. They can fix this. Somebody just get them here!"

Matt walked in. "Morgana."

Morgana stopped struggling, looking at Matt.

Matt looked at Jeremy.

Elena followed his gaze.

Matt started to cry.

"No." Elena told him. "No. No, Matt, it's fine." She walked over to Matt. "It's okay. It's okay." She wrapped her arms around him. "Bonnie, Elizabeth, Rosie and Sally will be here soon, and they'll fix everything, and it'll all be fine. Everything's gonna be fine." She whispered the next words to herself. "It'll be fine. It'll be fine."

...

 **Kitchen**

Elena was sitting at the kitchen table.

Matt brought over, sitting down set one down loudly and broke Elena out of her reverie.

"You're not dosing me again, are you?" Elena asked.

"Poison your best friend once, and suspicion follows you forever." Matt told her sarcastically. Elena smiled. "Where are Isabella, Bonnie, Sally, Rosie and Damon?"

"Isabella stayed behind to see if she could find Katherine." Elena told him. "She just called, actually. She couldn't find her, so she's coming home. And we lost Bonnie, Sally and Rosie on the island. Damon stayed back to try and find them."

"That's funny." Matt told him. "Doesn't Damon hate them?"

"He doesn't hate them." Elena told him. "I think he actually kind of loves them. You're mean to the people that you care about."

"That's some messed-up logic." Matt told her.

"Damon logic." Elena told him.

Matt raised his mug in an impromptu toast. "Damon logic." They both took a sip of their drinks. "Listen. I want you to go somewhere with me."

"I can't leave Jeremy and Emma." Elena told him. "And Isabella could be back any moment."

"Elena..." Matt trailed off. "There's nothing you can do right now, okay? Stefan can stay here with them, wait for her. Come with me." Elena still looked hesitant. Matt put his hands over Elena's on the table. "Please."

Elena thought it over.

...

 **Island - Woods**

Vaughn was tied up, sitting on the ground, leaning against the rock behind him.

Damon was tying him up.

Damon held the point of the dagger to Vaughn's throat. "Here's the thing. I was completely willing to except the fact that you were one man on a lonely mission to kill ol' Silas, and then I got boned by my vixen nemesis Miss Katherine Pierce, and then I start thinking there's no way that this is a coincidence. So what do you know, huh?"

Rebekah walked up to them.

"Took you long enough." Damon told her.

"Sorry." Rebekah told him sarcastically. "I had to dig the arrow out of my spine." She looked at Damon. "Thank you for that."

"Well, if you want a lead on Katherine Pierce, this is your guy." Damon told her, twisting the point of the dagger in Vaughn's neck.

"Torture me all you want." Vaughn told them. He smiled. "You can't kill me. The Hunter's Curse will torment you forever."

"It'll be worth it." Damon told him.

Rebekah looked to Damon. "He's right. We can't kill him." She looked at Vaughn. "But that doesn't mean we can't tear you apart piece by piece, nerve by nerve until the pain is so severe, that your brain shuts it off to give you one tiny moment of blessed relief, and then we'll heal you, and do it again and again and again."

Damon looked at Rebekah. "You are creepy."

"Thank you." Rebekah told him.

Vaughn squirmed uncomfortably with the dagger in his neck. "I was tracking a den of vampires to Colorado. Esmeralda found me, said she could help me find Silas. She already knew about the Hunter's Mark, the Cure. She sent me to some werewolf girl, friends with your professor, who sent me to Katherine."

Rosie looked up at the sky in complete recognition, annoyance and anger. "Hayley. I knew she was shady enough to get 12 hybrids, Derek Jackson and my aunt killed, but damn." She looked at Vaughn. "How'd she find her?"

"New Orleans." Vaughn answered. "That's all I know."

Damon removed the dagger. "Ah. Good. Let's throw him in the well. If he starves to death, it's not our fault. I'm gonna go find Bonnie, Rosie and Sally."

"We've got a lead on the Cure, Damon." Rebekah told him. "I'm gonna find it, but I suppose you don't mind."

Damon looked at Rebekah. "I want that Cure for Morgana because it's what she wanted, and, added bonus, because it'll turn your big brother human in the process and save all of our asses. You might think I'm afraid to go back, but I'm not, because I know what Elena needs. She need me to bring those three witches home."

Damon walked away.

Rebekah looked at Vaughn, smiling, leaning over to grab him and toss him in the well.

Rebekah's phone rang. She took it out, looking at the Caller ID.

 **Klaus**.

Rebekah sighed, walking away to answer.

Rebekah answered the phone. "Hello?"

Klaus stood in his house, looking around. "I take it by the disappointment and self-loathing in your voice that you didn't find the Cure."

"I was really close to getting it." Rebekah told him. "Except one thing."

"Come home immediately to tell me all about it." Klaus told her.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, hanging up, walking forward.

...

 **Woods**

Shane, Bonnie, Rosie and Sally were walking through the woods.

"We got to get you home if you're gonna help Silas raise the dead." Shane told them.

"I don't understand what we can do." Bonnie admitted.

"Well, Silas can't do magic." Shane told them. "He was a witch, but after he became immortal, that ended. He can be a witch or a vampire, but never both but apparently Elizabeth can. That's why Klaus thanks to Esmeralda and I've been teaching you all Expression, so you can do his work for him."

"What?" Sally asked. "How?"

Shane stopped, turning to face them. "Using the power of three massacres. Each massacre of 12 marks the earth with power, and you can use Expression to tap into that power."

"Three?" Bonnie repeated. Shane nodded. "You and Esmeralda have had 36 people killed?"

"No." Shane answered. "We've had 24 people killed. 12 humans at the Young farm, 12 hybrids. The four of us are gonna complete the Triangle."

"We're what?" Sally asked incredulously.

"Look, there needs to be another massacre, but it's okay." Shane told them. "They're gonna come back. It's worth it."

"We're not helping you kill 12 people, Shane." Rosie told him angrily.

Shane grabbed Rosie's arm. "Won't you, if it meant you could see Jeremy again, Grams, Derek, everybody you or your friends have ever lost? I think you would."

Rosie wrenched her arm out of his grip. "No."

Rosie started to run away, tripping.

Shane looked after her with a significant look.

Rosie started to stand, but she stopped, looking at the ground.

Jeremy was lying there.

"Oh, my God." Sally told them, running closer, kneeling next to them.

"Rosie?" Jeremy asked. "Sally?"

"Jeremy?" Rosie asked.

Jeremy held a hand to his bleeding neck weakly. "It hurts."

Bonnie walked closer, kneeling next to them on the other side. "Jeremy."

"Help me." Jeremy told them.

"We can help you." Bonnie told him.

"We'll help you." Sally told him.

"We can help you." Rosie told him.

Bonnie, Sally and Rosie each held a hand over Jeremy's neck, where the bite was, like they were about to perform CPR. Each of their other hands were resting on the ground next to their sides.

The wind swirled leaves all around them.

They closed their eyes in concentration.

Lightning struck behind them.

A storm was starting to brew.

Jeremy disappeared.

All of their hands were on the ground.

Sally's expression crumpled. "No."

Rosie's eyes glistened.

Bonnie swiped at leaves on the ground. She looked up to see Shane watching them, stopping.

Shane walked closer. "He asked you to help him, didn't he? He needs your help. You can do this. You know you can."

Bonnie looked up at Shane. "We'll do whatever it takes."

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Gilbert House - Hallway**

Stefan, Emma and Elizabeth were talking.

"So you just found him?" Emma asked. "Dead, Jeremy with a broken neck, blood drained?"

"Yeah." Stefan answered. "Emma, He's supernatural. The ring's not gonna bring Jeremy's back. And I really need to know if you're okay."

"Look, the Hunters were only created to find the Silas, feed him the Cure and kill him, right?" Emma asked. Elizabeth nodded. "Right, and even if I did somehow get the gene now that Jeremy's dead, I still have to kill a vampire to activate it, and I haven't done that. I don't feel any different, and nothing's been happening to me. I don't think that it happened like it was supposed to, the way that it's been happening for who knows how long."

"And why is that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because the Mark's gone." Emma answered. "If I was going to become a Hunter, wouldn't I have the Mark?"

Stefan nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Right, and since that it's gone, I don't think that I have to worry about it." Emma told them. "So, I can kill vampires without worrying about what will happen to me. Right?"

"That's just a theory, Em." Elizabeth told her. "I wouldn't be so excited on testing it out. And we could always do what we did to Jeremy by creating the side-step, but the only guy who knew how to do that just died out on the island."

"Oh, don't pretend that you care about Shane." Emma told her. "He was a psychopath that was brainwashed by a billion year old psycho immortal Doppelganger who wanted to raise her billion year old brother where she had locked him in the first place, and with the empty chambers, probably did raise him." She sat down on the stairs, shaking her head. "I can't believe he's dead."

"Yeah, I know." Elizabeth told her, sitting next to her.

Stefan sat on the other side of Elizabeth. "I've been alive for almost two centuries now. You'd think with the amount of people that I've seen die, it would hurt less each time. Never does."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. No, it never does."

"I've lost nearly everyone that I've ever cared about, and I've seen other people lose theirs." Emma told them. "Sometimes I think that denial is the worst part for people like us, because we know the truth. We can see they're on a collision course with it, and all we can do is brace ourselves for impact."

Elizabeth nodded.

Stefan's phone rang. He answer, putting it on speaker. "Did you find them?"

Damon's voice was on the other line. "I'm still looking." He hesitated. "How are they?"

"They're losing it, Damon." Stefan answered. "We can do what we can to delay things here, but we've got to get Jeremy to the morgue before it gets ugly."

"Damn it." Damon told them. "I can't-I can't just leave those witches behind. I can't-I can't show up without them."

"I think you have to." Elizabeth told him. "At this point, the sire bond is probably the only thing that's gonna keep Elena together. I can go back to find the witches."

Damon nodded. "I'm on my way." He hung up. He heard footsteps approaching. Damon turned around. Sally, Rosie and Bonnie emerged from behind a tree. Damon hung his head forward in relief. "I could actually hug you right now." He wrapped his arms around Bonnie. Sally and Rosie looked numb, not moving. "Where have you guys been? How'd you find me?"

Bonnie pulled away. "Shane led the way. He told us what to do, Damon. We know how to bring Jeremy back."

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

Matt and Elena pulled up to the school in his truck, both getting out.

"You brought me to the Stoner Pit?" Elena asked skeptically.

Matt took her hand. "I want you to see something."

Matt led Elena over to the wall of the building, the lower half of which was concrete and covered in graffiti. Moving a desk out of the way, Matt revealed one graffito that said "Vicki".

Elena smiled. "Vicki."

"Remember when Jer was so into my sister?" Matt asked.

Elena nodded. "When our parents died. It was his rebel phase."

"I found this after Vic died." Matt told her. "It made me smile... and this."

Matt walked over to the other end of the wall, moving a board out of the way and revealed another graffito; this one saying "J + V".

"Jeremy and Vicki." Elena realized. "Did he do that?"

Matt nodded. "After they found Vic's body, I remember thinking that things didn't feel over, you know, that there was no possible way that she could be gone forever. And then she wasn't. My point is, this town, this crazy-ass world we live in, sometimes not being willing to accept that someone is gone, is because maybe they're not... at least not completely."

"Is that really what you believe?" Elena asked.

Matt nodded. "Yes."

"If I compelled you to tell me the truth, is that what you would say?" Elena asked.

"I would tell you that it's okay to have hope..." Matt trailed off. "Because sometimes that's all that keeps me going."

Elena smiled sadly. "Thanks, Matt." Their moment was interrupted by Elena's cell phone ringing. Elena answered. "Stefan?"

"Hey." Stefan told her. He was standing in the hall of the Gilbert House. "Isabella is home. Damon found them." Elena looked relieved. "The plane is there waiting for them when they get off the island. They'll be home in a few hours."

"Thank God." Elena told him. "Are they okay?"

"Yeah, he said they're fine." Stefan answered. "Listen, Elena. You might have been right. There might be something."

Elena turned to face Matt. "They know what to do, don't they?"

"Let's just see what they say when they get home, okay?" Stefan asked.

"Okay." Elena answered. "We'll be home soon."

Elena hung up excitedly.

Stefan hung up, looking reluctant to hope.

...

 **Gilbert House - Elizabeth's Room**

Morgana stood next to her vanity dresser, holding her diary. She looked up numbly into the mirror in front of her.

She saw Isabella lying next to Jeremy's dead body in the reflection of the mirror.

Morgana turned toward the door that led through the bathroom into Jeremy's room, walking toward the door, standing in the doorway, looking at Jeremy's body.

Isabella looked numb, in despair.

In a burst of anger and sadness, Morgana tore the diary in half, throwing the pieces away, making the paper float to the floor chaotically. She turned to the window, pulling at the curtains until they tore down the sides, letting them fall to the floor. She turned to her bedside table, pushing over the lamp, letting it shatter against the floor. She pulled the sheets off her bed, shredding them. She pushed her dresser to the floor, making the vanity mirror shatter and the pictures fall to the floor. She pulled the posters off the walls, shredding them.

Stefan rushed into the room, standing behind Morgana, restraining her as she struggled. "Morgana, stop it. Listen to me. Morgana." As the anger faded, breathing heavily, Morgana turned to face him, in absolute despair, barely able to stand. Stefan held her standing, placing his hand on her cheek. "Shh."

"Don't tell me it's gonna be fine." Morgana told him, shaking her head.

"I won't." Stefan told her, pulling Morgana closer, trying to calm her down. "But Damon found Sally, Rosie and Bonnie. They'll be home soon."

"Please tell me they know how to bring them back." Morgana told him, her voice shaky, thick.

"Come on." Stefan told her.

Morgana let him pull her toward her bedroom door, looking into Jeremy's room.

Isabella still sat next to Jeremy's body, looking toward the door, watching them go.

...

 **Island - Cave - Lower Chambers**

Rebekah tossed a tied-up Vaughn down to the ground, along with his pack.

"You know, if you're smart, you'll use the Cure to kill Silas." Vaughn told her.

"Killing Silas is your supernatural destiny, not mine." Rebekah told him, starting to walk away.

"All right, okay." Vaughn told her. "Well, you be careful up there, you know, 'cause he's up there, running about."

Rebekah turned around to face her. "You sure about that?"

"You don't believe me?" Vaughn asked. "Check my pack." After a moment's hesitation, Rebekah reached into Vaughn's pack, withdrawing the mask Silas had been wearing in his tomb. "I found it in the chamber where he lay. They say no one has seen him. No one knows his face. How do you hide from the devil when you don't know what he looks like? Who knows?" Vaughn licked his lips. "Maybe I'm him." Rebekah swallowed nervously. "Mark my words, if you don't use the Cure to kill him, doesn't matter if you're human or vampire. You're doomed. We all are." Rebekah dropped the mask to the ground, rushing out of the cave. Vaughn raised his voice so she would still hear him. "Good luck to you, lass. You've all brought this upon yourselves. May you rot in it!"

Vaughn laughed evilly.

...

 **Outside**

Caroline drove her and Evelyn up to the sidewalk outside the house. They got out of the car, walking toward the house.

Caroline was on her phone. "Tyler, it's me again. So, I was thinking about it, and you probably ditched your phone, which is the smartest thing that you could do. So I don't know when you're gonna get this, but things were looking kind of bleak for a minute, and, I don't know, maybe they're starting to turn around. So when you get this, call me back, and I'll tell you everything." Evelyn looked at the house sadly. Caroline hung up, turning Evelyn to face her. "Here, we're all talking about denial today, and I forgot you're queen of denial. Are you okay?"

Evelyn nodded unconvincingly. "Yeah. Jeremy and I aren't together anymore, so..."

"Eve, that doesn't matter." Caroline told her. "You loved him. He hurt you, but you still cared about him. And after what happened to Kol, even though you say that he didn't get to you, I know he did. They died within days of each other. That's bound to mess with your head."

"Care, I'm fine." Evelyn told her. Damon's car pulled up. Bonnie got out of the passenger side, walking closer. Sally and Rosie got out of the backseat, walking closer. Evelyn sighed in relief. "Thank God. We were so, so worried."

Caroline and Evelyn wrapped their arms around the three girls. Bonnie, Sally and Rosie returned the embraces.

"We're okay." Bonnie told them.

They pulled away.

Damon walked closer. "Could you get Stefan, Elizabeth and Emma out here?"

"They said that they know what to do." Evelyn told him.

Damon sounded serious, not hopeful like everyone else. "Evelyn, I need to talk to them."

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

Damon gestured with his eyes at Bonnie, Sally and Rosie.

...

 **Flashback**

 **Day - Island - Woods**

Bonnie, Sally and Rosie were kneeling on the ground.

Bonnie looked up at Shane. "We'll do whatever it takes. Whatever you ask of us, we'll do it."

Shane knelt down in front of them. "Then you will see them again. There's just a few things we have to do first."

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Sally, Rosie, Bonnie, Liam, Evelyn, Elena, Morgana, Caroline and Matt were sitting at the kitchen table.

"It's called an Expression Triangle." Bonnie told them. "We need to complete it for Silas."

Matt was in disbelief. "What?"

...

 **Outside**

Damon, Stefan, Elizabeth and Emma were talking.

"They're out of their minds." Damon told them. "The nutty professor's got them totally brainwashed."

...

 **Kitchen**

Sally, Rosie, Bonnie, Liam, Evelyn, Elena, Morgana, Caroline and Matt were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Guys, you can't kill 12 people." Matt told them.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's the only way to get enough power." Sally told them.

Evelyn tilted her head forward in confused suspicion. "To do what?"

...

 **Flashback**

 **Day - Island**

Bonnie, Sally and Rosie were kneeling on the ground.

Shane knelt in front of them. "When Silas was buried by the witches, they left him with the Cure and two choices. Stay immortal and rot or take the Cure and eventually die in there of old age."

"He's been trapped in there for 2,000 years." Rosie told him. "At some point wouldn't death by old age have been... better?"

"No, because, you see, they had already one-upped him." Shane told them. "They knew that he wanted to die so that he could find peace, be reunited with his one true love. So they created the Other Side as a purgatory for all supernatural beings, ensuring that if he died, he'd end up there forever. That's where you come in."

"Why us?" Bonnie asked.

"Because you, as Octavia, Esmeralda and Qetsiyah's descendants, can make the Other Side go away." Shane answered.

Sally looked at him in confusion. "How?"

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Gilbert House - Outside**

Stefan, Damon, Elizabeth and Emma were talking.

"I mean, the whole flight back home, all they could talk about was how they're the ones that can drop the Veil between this side and the Other Side." Damon told them.

"Drop the Veil?" Emma asked. "What does that even mean?"

"What it means is, the myth about Silas being able to raise the dead is not just one, or some." Damon explained. "It's every supernatural being over there."

...

 **Kitchen**

Sally, Rosie, Bonnie, Liam, Evelyn, Elena, Morgana, Caroline and Matt were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Once the Veil is dropped, the Other Side doesn't exist anymore." Rosie told them. "There's nothing separating us. We're all just one."

...

 **Outside**

Stefan, Damon, Elizabeth and Emma were talking.

"Three massacres." Damon told them. "Three hot spots, and the witch spell of the century, and every supernatural being over there is back with a vengeance."

...

 **Flashback**

 **Day - Island**

Bonnie, Sally and Elizabeth were kneeling on the ground.

Shane was kneeling in front of them.

"We can't do that." Bonnie told him.

"What?" Shane asked. "Oh, no. Yes, you can. Yes, you can. All the witches, your ancestors who've been persecuted throughout time, your Grams, Derek, Carol, Jeremy, they'll all be back. You can do this." He smiled. "You will do this."

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Gilbert House - Kitchen**

Sally, Rosie, Bonnie, Liam, Evelyn, Elena, Morgana, Caroline and Matt were sitting at the kitchen table.

"You are talking like crazy people." Caroline told them. "You are not killing 12 people, and you sure as hell can't invite every monster who has ever died back into this world."

"Caroline, I think they know that." Liam told her.

Rosie stared straight ahead as the others continued to argue, their voices starting to fade.

"We can do it." Bonnie told them. "We have the power. We can bring everyone back. Jeremy, Alaric, Derek, Carol."

Matt looked up.

Rosie seemed to be coming back to who she really was.

"Bonnie, stop it." Liam told her. "You can't just say these things."

"It's gonna be fine." Bonnie told them.

The phone rang, breaking Rosie out of her reverie and ending the conversation.

Rosie looked around.

"Rosie?" Matt asked. Rosie looked at her friend, not giving an answer, standing abruptly, running toward the door. Matt stood, looking after her. "Rosie!"

...

 **Outside**

Rosie didn't stop, opening the door, running outside, leaving the door open, running past Damon, Stefan, Emma and Elizabeth, leaving them in confusion.

But Rosie touched Elizabeth's arm as she passed giving her all the information Shane told them but Elizabeth passed on the link to Rosie.

...

 **Inside - Kitchen**

Sally, Bonnie, Evelyn, Liam, Elena, Morgana, Caroline and Matt were sitting at the kitchen table.

The phone continued to ring.

"I'll get it." Elena told them.

"Elena, I'll get it-" Liam started.

"I said I'll get it." Elena told him, standing, walking toward the home phone. Stefan, Damon, Elizabeth and Emma walked into the kitchen. Elena answered the phone. "Hello?"

April's voice was on the other line. "Elena? It's April... Young. Um, I was looking for Jeremy, his cell phone keeps going straight to voicemail."

"Jeremy can't come to the phone right now." Elena told her. "He's not... I'm sorry. He's dead."

Elena hung up, walking out of the room.

Caroline looked at Bonnie and Sally.

Bonnie looked at her determinedly. Sally looked at her stubbornly.

...

 **Jeremy's Room**

Elena slowly entered Jeremy's room, where his body laid under a blanket. She approached the bed, reaching to lift the blanket from over his face with a trembling hand. Upon seeing his face, she backed away, breathing heavily.

Damon stood in the doorway. "Elena..."

Elena turned to face Damon, starting to cry. "He's dead. He's dead. Damon, he's dead, and he's been dead this entire time, he's-" She covered her mouth. "Oh, my God." She turned to look at Jeremy. "I can smell him." She turned to face Damon. "How long has he smelled like that?"

"Hey, talk to me." Damon told her. "I can help you."

"How?" Elena asked. "How are you gonna help me? How?" She sniffled, wiping her hand over her face. "Okay. Okay. We-we have to-we have to take care of his body. Bring him downstairs."

"We shouldn't-" Damon started.

"Just carry him down, please." Elena told him, leaving the room.

Damon looked at her in concern.

...

 **Living Room**

Elena walked downstairs, walking past Evelyn toward the Salvatores, Emma, Elizabeth, Caroline and Liam. "Where's Bonnie and Sally?"

"We told Matt to take them home." Elizabeth told her. "We thought it'd be best."

"Okay." Morgana told them. "I guess we're gonna have to do this the old-fashioned way."

"Do what?" Isabella asked.

Elena looked at Damon. "Put his body on the couch." Damon set Jeremy on the couch. Morgana started going through the cabinets. Elena looked at her. "Morgana? Morgana, you need help finding something?"

Morgana took a bottle of lighter fluid, squirting it on the counter. "Got it."

Liam and Caroline stood in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

Morgana continued to squirt the lighter fluid everywhere. "We need a cover story, right? You think I didn't hear you guys talking earlier? Well, what are we gonna say? Animal attacks? Tumbled down the stairs? No. We burn the house down with him inside it."

Morgana walked past everyone, squirting the couch.

"Morgana, stop it." Elena told her, raising her voice.

"Why?" Morgana asked. "You're the one that's been in denial since we found his body. I've faced the truth. This is the truth, Elena. I don't want to live here anymore. Do you? Do you want these sketches?" She squirted the sketches, kicking the Xbox. "Do you want this Xbox?" She threw down the empty bottle, reaching inside the cabinet for a bottle of bourbon. "Not gonna need this bourbon anymore. Alaric's not here to drink it, I mean, unless you guys are willing to bring back every supernatural creature on the Other Side to get him back." She looked at Damon. "Would you? I know you want your drinking buddy back." She walked toward him. "Would you, Damon? Because I wouldn't." She walked over to Jeremy's body, splashing bourbon over him. "I don't know, I mean, does that make me a bad person? I-I have no idea." She pulled the Gilbert ring off of Jeremy's hand, tossing it to Stefan. Stefan caught it. "He's not gonna need this anymore."

Morgana turned to Jeremy's body, splashing bourbon over him.

"Morgana, stop it!" Evelyn told her. "You're scaring me!"

Morgana took down a picture frame from the fireplace mantel. "What else are we supposed to do with the body, Evelyn? I mean, there's no-no room in the Gilbert family plot." She threw the picture frame down, shattering the glass. "Jenna and-and John took the last spots."

Morgana threw the empty bottle of bourbon against the wall, shattering the glass. She grabbed a match from the mantel, lighting it.

"No, no, Morgana." Emma told her. "Stop."

"There's nothing for anyone here anymore, Emma!" Morgana told her. "Every inch of this house is filled with memories of the people we all love that have died. Your mom, your dad, Jeremy, Kol, and Jenna, and Alaric, and John-even John. I mean, they're all dead. Everyone is dead." She looked at Elena. "And we-we're supposed to hate each other. We're starting to hate each other. Why else would we do the things we do to each other?" Elena had tears in her eyes. She was about to break. "So, what are we supposed to-I mean, how are we-I can't even-There's nothing left for us-"

The flame on the match burned to the tip, burning Morgana's hand, making her drop it in surprise.

Stefan rushed to catch it before it fell on the floor.

Morgana sobbed, shaking her head, holding her arms over her head.

"Morgana, I need you to calm down." Damon told her.

"No, no, no, I can't." Morgana told him. "I can't. I can't. I-"

Morgana fell to her knees, completely breaking, holding her head.

Elena cried, sobbing, kneeling in front of Morgana, holding her, leaning her head against her shoulder. "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay."

"No." Morgana cried. "It hurts. It hurts. Just make it stop. Please make it stop. It hurts."

"I know." Elena cried, sobbing. "I know it hurts." Morgana shook her head, lifting it away from her shoulder. "Hey, hey, hey."

Elena brought it back to her shoulder, holding her arms around her friend, both of them crying, sobbing loudly.

"Damon..." Stefan trailed off. "Help her."

Damon looked at Isabella.

Isabella looked at Damon, completely emotionless.

Damon knelt in front of Morgana and Elena, pulling them closer.

"I-I-" Elena cried, looking up to him. "It hurts. Make it stop. Please make it stop."

"I can help you." Damon told them. "I want you to let me help you." He touched their cheeks. They sat up, pulling away from each other, still crying, but no longer sobbing, still holding each other's hands tightly. "I can help you."

"How?" Elena asked.

"Turn it off." Damon told them.

"What?" Stefan asked. "No, no."

Damon held up his hand to stop him from interfering. "Just turn it off, both of you, and everything will go away. That's what you have to do. That's what I want you to do. Just turn it off."

They watched as Elena and Morgana's tear-stained faces turned utterly expressionless, still. The light left their eyes, as though something inside them had died.

...

 **Forbes House - Caroline's Room**

Caroline was on the phone again. "Hey, it's me. Look, I hate to leave this on your voicemail, but I think that you need to know." She hesitated. "Jeremy is are dead, Tyler. I'm so sorry. I thought that you would call and I could tell you, but then you didn't, so-Just call me when you get this, okay? I need you, and there's no way that yesterday was the last time that I'm ever going to see you or talk to you. So just... call me, Tyler. Please."

Caroline hung up, putting it on her nightstand, curling up on her bed.

...

 **Liam's Room**

Liam closed his bedroom door, leaning against it, gazing off in numb, starting to cry. He started to shake with quiet, broken sobs, closing his eyes in pain, crying, slowly sliding to the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees.

Liam looked at a picture of Jeremy and Liam on his dresser. They were both making funny faces.

Liam sobbed, remaining quiet, leaning his head forward against his knees, but completely broken in the moment just the same.

...

 **Bennett House - Outside - Matt's Truck**

Matt pulled up outside Bonnie's house to drop her and Sally off.

"It's gonna be okay, Matt, you'll see." Sally told him. "We'll bring them back."

"Get some sleep, guys." Matt told them. "I'll find Rosie, and we'll talk tomorrow."

...

 **Outside**

Bonnie and Sally got out, closing their doors behind them, walking toward the house, stopping next to the door, setting down their bags.

Matt drove away.

Sally looked at Bonnie. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"You can't go home alone." Bonnie told her, pulling out her keys.

Shane was standing behind them. "Did you tell them?"

Bonnie and Sally turned to face him.

Sally shrugged. "They don't think we can do it."

"Oh, they're just scared." Shane told them. "They're afraid to believe."

"You know, I'm been thinking." Bonnie told him. "You said if we dropped the Veil to the Other Side, that the dead will return, but that's only for the supernatural. What about the 12 people that died on the Young farm?"

"They were a necessary sacrifice, for the greater good." Shane told them. "They've passed on. They've found peace. That's all anyone wants. That's all Silas wants. We'll do this together. We are the beginning."

...

 **Island**

Rebekah was walking through the woods in the dark, her flashlight aloft. She heard various animal noises in the distance. She found someone's belongings, proceeding slowly until she was startled to find a body. "Blast it." She pulled the body over to see its face, revealing it to be Shane. "Shane."

Rebekah shone the flashlight over his leg, his clothes still blood-stained. She started to walk around him.

Shane suddenly grabbed her ankle, making her gasp. "Silas."

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Street - Matt's Truck**

Matt looked at his phone. "Come on, Rose, pick up."

His phone vibrated. He looked at the text from Rosie.

 **I'm fine. Don't worry about me.**

Matt sighed, pulling over in his truck, putting it in park. After a moment, he broke down, crying, sobbing brokenly, resting his head against the steering wheel.

...

 **Gilbert House - Living Room**

Elena picked up a picture of Emma, Elizabeth, Jeremy and her, touching the shattered glass. A piece fell to the floor, shattering.

 **(Song:) Family - Noah Gunderson**

Morgana looked over the damage she had caused.

...

 **Outside - Porch**

Stefan, Damon, Elizabeth, Emma and Isabella were talking.

Emma looked at Damon. "It was a mistake."

"It wasn't, and you know it." Elizabeth told her. "This is the only way they're gonna survive. We'll help them, keep an eye on them. When they're ready, Damon will use the sire bond to bring Elena back."

"Their humanity, Elizabeth , that was all they had left." Stefan told her.

"Humanity means nothing when you don't have anyone to care about, Stefan." Isabella told him.

Elizabeth shook her head sadly. "You feel like you have nothing. Just like Morgana and Elena didn't."

Isabella didn't answer, turning around, slowly walking down the porch steps.

Stefan nodded, looking at Damon. "They had you."

"They lost their brother." Damon told him. "I'm not enough, not this time."

"Listen, guys." Stefan told them. "I know that you and I, we've been through some... bad spots lately, especially when it comes to them."

"Yeah." Emma agreed. "Well... guess none of that matters anymore."

"Well I just, um..." Stefan trailed off. "I want you to know that, um..."

Stefan met their eyes, unable to finish.

"We know, Stefan." Emma told him.

They all nodded slightly, sadly.

...

 **Living Room**

Stefan, Emma, Elizabeth and Damon walked in.

Elena put the picture frame down.

Morgana picked up another match, lighting it, turning to face them, looking at the flame.

"Morgana, don't do this." Elizabeth told her. "We can find another cover story."

Morgana shook her head. "This is the best one. No one'll ask questions."

"Look, if you burn down the house, it will be gone." Elizabeth told her. "What if one day, when this is all over, Emma and Elena want to come home again?"

Morgana watched the flame. Elena stood next to her, holding her arm that held the match.

Elena and Emma looked at each other emotionlessly, knowingly. They looked at Elizabeth. "We won't."

Elena and Morgana lowered their arms, dropping the match together.

The floor immediately ignited.

Elena and Morgana walked out of the house. Stefan, Elizabeth, Damon and Emma followed.

...

 **Outside**

Isabella walked across the yard, slowing to a stop, looking forward in absolute numb, turning to the right, walking away.

Morgana, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Elizabeth and Emma followed him across the lawn.

Emma turned to look at the house one last time as the flames spread, turning around, following the others.

...

 **Inside - Living Room**

Jeremy's body was engulfed in flames.

Jeremy's body began to burn.

Jeremy's sketches.

The Xbox.

Elena's diary.

The kitchen.

Elizabeth's leather jacket.

Alaric's ghost was standing in the middle of the house, watching it burn, breathing heavily.

Jeremy's ghost walked toward him sadly.

Neither of them had to say anything to know what they were thinking.

Alaric wrapped his arms around Jeremy, holding him as he cried, tears in his own eyes.

They stood alone in their family home as it burned down around them.

 **(Song Ends)**


	17. Bring It On

**Day One**

 **Night - Road**

Morgana was slowly walking down the street in the middle of the road. She slowed to a stop, looking around, completely numb. She laid down, spreading her arms to the side, looking up to the sky, closing her eyes.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

The Salvatores and Emma walked into the room together.

"We're gonna lose them, Damon." Stefan told him.

"They need time." Damon told them. "It's only been a couple days."

"Their humanity's off." Emma told them. "They're basically numb to everything that makes them who they are."

Isabella poured herself a glass of bourbon. "They're vampires. You're human, Emma. You wouldn't understand." Emma raised her eyebrows at Isabella. "Off switch is one of the biggest perks. If being undead gets you down..." Isabella snapped her fingers. "Viola, vampire Prozac."

Isabella took a drink.

"Morgana burned down Elena's family home where both their brothers died inside." Emma told them.

"Saves us the trouble of having to do it ourselves." Damon told her. "I call that a win."

...

 **Road**

A car approached Morgana, seeing her, slowing to a stop.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

The Salvatores and Emma were talking.

"Worst case scenario, I'll invoke the sire bond and tell Elena to turn it back on." Damon told them.

"No, their brothers just died, and they hate each other at the moment." Emma told him. "If you force all that grief on them at once, it's going to overwhelm them."

"We need to give them a reason to want to turn it on." Stefan told them. "And not just Elena, but Morgana, too. He's a 1,000 year old vampire who can kill us all if she decides to have a bad mood. Since Elizabeth disappeared we're kinda at at a disadvantage."

"Fine, we'll show them a good time." Isabella told him. Stefan looked skeptical. "I know it's controversial, Stefan, but people actually like to have fun."

"You really think that's gonna work?" Stefan asked.

Damon shrugged. "There's only one way to find out."

...

 **Road**

The woman got out of the car, running over to Morgana, crouching over her. "Are you all right? Was there an accident? Where are you hurt? Are you in pain?"

Morgana opened her eyes. "I don't feel anything."

"I have a blanket in my car." The woman told her. "Try not to move. I'll call for help."

The woman got up, running toward her car.

Morgana remained on the pavement, feeling completely numb.

The woman opened the trunk of her car, retrieving a blanket. She turned around to see Elena standing behind her, looking at her hungrily.

Morgana walked closer, standing next to Elena.

The woman looked at them. "What are you doing?"

Morgana smirked, transforming. "Doing what I do best."

Morgana growled, biting the woman, holding the back of her head, feeding.

Elena didn't make a sound, transforming, biting her on the other side of the neck, feeding.

Damon walked closer behind them. "That's enough." They ignored him, continuing to feed. Damon grabbed their arms, pulling them back. "I said that's enough." He turned Morgana and Elena to face him. "We agreed no killing."

"This is the first person we've seen in days whose body isn't laced with vervain, and we're hungry." Elena told him.

Damon looked at Morgana. "If you leave a trail of bodies like your family, people are gonna start asking questions, like they did last time."

"Last time, my switch was on the dimmer low." Morgana told him. "And I'll tell you what I told my siblings, except I'll mean it this time. I don't care."

Morgana turned around, starting to feed on the woman again.

"I can't believe you're making me say this." Damon told her. "Hey." He grabbed Morgana's arm, pulling her off the woman. "Show a little restraint."

Elena looked at Morgana with annoyance directed at Damon. "I thought you said this was supposed to be fun."

Elena threw the body of the woman on the ground.

The body laid limply on the ground.

 **(Song:) White on White - Fidlar**

Elena walked away, wiping the blood away from her lips.

Morgana looked at Damon, not bothering to wipe the blood away over her lips and chin, pushing past him, following Elena.

Damon watched them walk away.

...

 **Truck Stop**

A semi truck drove past the truck stop, driving off into the night.

 **(Song Ends)**

Elizabeth emerged from a small store into the truck stop parking lot. She cautiously looked around, walking between two eighteen wheelers. Suddenly, she heard the sound of something hitting metal. She stopped for a second, looking around. She heard the noise again but from behind her this time. She turned around.

A man was standing between the two eighteen wheelers. He rushed toward Elizabeth, grabbing her by the throat, pushing her against the side of one of the trucks. Elizabeth began to choke and gasp for air. The man pushed her to the ground, looking down at her, curling his lip up into a snarl.

Klaus rushed up toward the man, grabbed him by his jacket, turning him around to face him, transforming, letting his eyes glow gold, his fangs grow and veins crawl beneath the skin under his eyes. "Have a care, mate. That's no way to treat a lady."

Klaus bit down on the man's neck. The man screamed. Klaus continued to feed on him. He stopped, throwing him against one of the trucks. The man fell to the ground.

Klaus looked down at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth propped herself up from the ground. "You came."

"Well, you did say it was urgent." Klaus told her. The man was still lying on the ground, holding his neck, groaning in pain. Klaus held his hand toward Elizabeth. Elizabeth took it, letting him help her up. She looked over at the man lying on the ground. The vampire stood, rushing away. "Oh, don't worry about him, love. He'll never make it through tomorrow night."

"What if there are more?" Elizabeth asked.

"You were foolish enough to help Hayley who made a deal with Esmeralda." Klaus told her. "She used you both to get what she wanted out of me and the hybrids, and now you're both nothing but a loose end that she will have fun ripping into and breaking a psyche. You'll be lucky if she lets you live."

Elizabeth pushed past Klaus. "You said you would protect me."

"And I will." Klaus told her, turning to face Elizabeth. "Just as soon as you tell me everything you know about Esmeralda."

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Salvatore Boarding House - Damon's Room**

Morgana was in the bathroom, taking a shower. She could hear Isabella. "So that's the plan? You're gonna take them back to school?"

...

Damon, Stefan, Isabella, Emma and Elena were in the main room.

"Well, the fun route didn't exactly pay off, did it?" Emma replied.

"I don't know." Elena told them. "Got a free meal out of it."

Damon gestured to Elena. "See? Elena liked it. I'm sure sure that if Elena liked it, then Morgana liked it, too."

Stefan looked at Elena. "Look, do you think I want to go to school and play chaperone?" He looked at Damon. "You can't go because you're not a student." He looked at Isabella. "And you dropped out."

Elena smirked.

Stefan looked at Damon. "Besides, you've got to go look for Katherine. I mean, Morgana needs this Cure now more than ever."

Caroline walked into the room in a bathrobe. "Not that anyone asked me, but I think taking them back to school is a great idea."

"Why are you here?" Emma asked.

"Uh, blame it on your fancy water filters." Caroline told her. "Your house has the only vervain-free showers in town."

"Oh, yeah." Emma told them. "The mayor put vervain in the water supply."

Isabella clicked her tongue teasingly. "So many people to kill."

"Yeah, my mom says it's about to get worse, so she could use a little help." Caroline told them.

Stefan looked from Damon to Emma to Isabella.

Damon looked away, shaking his head resignedly. "Fine, I'll go after the psychotic Doppelganger." He looked at Isabella. "Izzy, you wanna go talk to the Sheriff?" Isabella nodded. "Blondie, Stef, Em, take them to school."

Caroline smiled.

Stefan nodded.

Emma shrugged.

They heard Morgana's voice. "Sounds like fun." They looked toward her. Morgana was naked, with her hair up. Damon and Stefan openly stared. Isabella rolled her eyes, looking at the ceiling. Caroline averted her gaze, smiling awkwardly. Emma scratched her head. Elena smirked. Morgana looked at Stefan and Damon. "What? It's nothing you guys haven't seen before." She wrapped a towel around her body, covering herself up. Stefan and Damon exchanged a nonplussed look. "And as for the, uh, 'going to school' idea... I've got nothing better to do."

Stefan cleared his throat, looking at Damon, nodding to Elena.

Damon walked closer to them. "Elena, it would make me very happy if you went to school today. And studied hard, you know, get involved in whatever activities. Be nice to Morgana, get involved in each other's lives again. And, please, for me, no matter what, don't eat anyone. Okay?"

Morgana and Elena nodded understandingly.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Elena approached a bulletin board, pulling off a flyer advertising a memorial for Jeremy, having a picture of the him. Without any noticeable reaction, she moved on to another flyer, this one advertising the Mystic Falls Cheerleading Invitational.

Elsewhere in a hallway, Caroline was on the phone. "Hey, Tyler. It's me checking in. Things are just getting back to normal here, sort of. Rosie, Isabella, Morgan and Elena are not quite there, but we're working on it." She saw Elena across the hall crumpling up the memorial flyer. "Look, I know that you can't call me back, but I keep thinking if I just leave these messages that when you do come home, it'll be like you never left... or that's the hope. Well, I'd better go. I love you, Tyler." Evelyn stood next to her. Caroline hung up, looking at her. "Are you okay?"

Evelyn nodded unconvincingly. "Been better."

They saw Stefan, Liam and Matt standing together, walking up to them.

"Hey, Liam." Evelyn told him. "Happy-"

Liam pointed at Evelyn. "Do not finish that sentence."

Down the hall, Elena walked up to Morgana, showing her the cheerleading flyer. They both spoke indistinctly, sharing mischievous smiles. They looked toward the others as if they were up to something.

Matt looked at Liam. "Hey, speaking of, have you seen Bonnie, Elizabeth or Sally?"

"Yeah, I called them last night." Liam told them. "They're fine. They're just a little drained from, you know, everything. And Esmeralda sent someone after Elizabeth, told Elizabeth it was time for her and Klaus' miracle. So until her assassin is dead she's going to be unavailable."

"Can't really blame them." Matt told them.

"Yeah." Evelyn agreed.

Morgana and Elena walked toward them, holding up the flyer.

"I have an idea." Elena told them. She looked at Caroline. "Can you get Morgana a spot on the cheerleading squad?"

"I mean, technically, yeah." Caroline told them. She looked at Morgana. "I'm captain, but I thought you hated cheerleading."

"I did, but now I think it would be really fun to jump around and toss people up in the air." Morgana told them. "It's not like the routines are that hard."

Stefan looked at the others, smiling at Morgana and Elena. "I... think that would make Damon really happy."

Morgana and Elena smiled vacantly back, looking at Liam as if forming an idea.

Liam looked at them weirdly.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Living Room**

Rosie walked in, walking past Klaus. "You called?"

"Yes." Klaus told her. "I need you to do something for me."

"First, let me tell you something." Rosie told him, turning to face him, holding up a paper for him to see. "So I came up with a list." Klaus closed the door, walking closer. "It's called 'Things You Suck At '. Number One: Finding Katherine and Elizabeth. Ever. Number Two: Covering up your secret phone conversations with that little backstabber Hayley and Elizabeth, who got thirteen of my friends and my aunt killed after I told you that they were involved in the first place." Klaus smirked. Rosie waved the paper, putting it down. "Yeah, so, where is she or Elizabeth? What do they know about Katherine?"

"They actually know more about Esmeralda than they do about Katerina, but they do know quite a bit about both." Klaus told her. "Either way, can't help you, love. Elisaveta and Hayley are off limits." He walked past Rosie to sit down on the couch. "But I do want you to do one thing for me. I had a run in with a vampire who may know where Katerina or Esmeralda are." Rosie turned to face him. "Too bad for you, I bit halfway through his bloody neck. He probably won't have much time to chit-chat." He held out a vial of his blood. "Unless, of course, you have this."

Rosie walked closer. "What's the catch? What do you want me to do?"

"See, this is the Rosie Lockwood I can work with." Klaus told her. "Instead of being overwhelmed with hate toward me, you don't care, but still have to listen to me."

"Oh, isn't that just perfect?" Rosie asked, trying to take the vial.

Klaus took it out of her reach. "Give Rebekah the Cure. Then I'll see what I can do about giving you your actual freedom."

Rosie took the vial, turning around, walking toward the door, opening it. "Oh, and Klaus, do whatever the hell you want with Hayley. Kill her. Maim her. Torture her. I don't care."

Rosie walked out of the house, leaving.

...

 **Police Station - Sheriff's Office**

Isabella and Liz were talking.

Isabella flipped through a file.

"The entire supply of blood from the hospital, all the reserves, gone, just vanished." Liz told her.

Isabella closed the file, looking up. "I don't understand. Are you accusing us? Because if I had taken off with it, I wouldn't wait until you figured it out for yourself to tell you."

"No, I'm not accusing you, but this town is at a tipping point." Liz told her. "Any more unexplained house fires, and things are gonna boil over." Isabella barely shrugged a shoulder. "I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault. It's been a rough week." Liz walked around to the front of her desk. "Miranda Gilbert was one of my best friends in high school. To see what's happened to her family, it's just..."

Isabella set the folder down. "Look, Liz... if there's anything I can do to help, I promise I will. I'm bored and have got nothing else to do." Liz gave her a look. "I'm kidding... sort of. But I promise I will help."

"Good." Liz told her. "You need to. Whoever stole that blood put a lot of lives in danger and risks exposing all of you, my daughter included." Isabella nodded understandingly. "So, who can you think of who wants blood that bad, who would be so careless?"

Isabella pulled out her phone, making a call. "Hey, big brother, ask if you're not-so-caring ex-girlfriend and current girlfriend broke into the hospital and stole the blood from the blood bank."

Liz looked at Isabella questioningly.

Isabella gave her a small smile.

Stefan was on the other line, walking through the hall a school. "You know, Morgana and Elena aren't the only emotionless vampires in town."

"Well, Damon is tailing Rosie, so that leaves her out." Isabella told him.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

 **(Song:) Temporary - White Rabbits**

For the cheerleading event, cheerleaders had been bused in from all kinds of different towns or cities, all in different colored uniforms.

Morgana stood in the midst of everyone, in the red uniform for the Lady Timberwolves, a red and black feather in her hair to match the uniform.

...

 **Inside - Gym**

Elena stood next to Morgana, in uniform, her straight hair in a ponytail. "See anyone good enough to eat?"

"I'll let you know." Morgana told her.

Caroline and Emma walked toward them, in uniform.

Caroline's curly hair was in a ponytail. Emma's wavy hair was in a side braid.

"The uniforms still fit." Emma told them. "You both look fantastic."

Morgana twirled to show off the uniform.

"We are totally gonna kick Grove Hills' ass." Caroline told them.

"Yeah." Morgana told them. "Should be fun."

 **(Song Ends)**

Elena was listening to a girl across the room.

The girl was looking at the girl next to her."Oh, my God. Veronica, I left my makeup bag on the bus."

"Jessie, chill." Veronica told her.

"Wow." Emma told them. "Competition's bigger than last year." Elena was half listening. "I'm gonna go stretch."

Emma walked away. Caroline followed.

Elena looked at Morgana, nodding to the girls across the gym, Jessie and Veronica.

"I need a drink." Veronica told her.

"And I'm gonna go get my makeup bag." Jessie told her.

Both of them walked past Elena and Morgana.

Elena and Morgana exchanged a look.

"Damon said to be nice to each other." Morgana told her.

"And to get involved in each other's lives again." Elena agreed.

They smirked, following the girls.

...

 **Hallway**

Veronica walked into the hall, going to the drinking fountain, drinking. She stood, walking into the bathroom.

...

 **Bathroom**

Veronica walked in to look at herself in the mirror. She saw Morgana walk into the bathroom behind her through the reflection, gasping, turning to face her.

"It's Veronica, right?" Morgana asked.

"Uh, yeah." Veronica answered. She looked at the feather in Morgana's hair, smiling. "Oh, my God, I love your feather."

Morgana stepped closer, smiling vacantly. "Thank you."

Veronica seemed to notice something was wrong. "Right, um, I better go stretch."

Veronica started to walk around Morgana.

Morgana turned after her, grabbing her arm. "Actually, you might not be participating in the event. But you're not gonna be missed."

"And what makes you think you can stop me?" Veronica asked.

Morgana smiled, transforming, snarling, biting Veronica, feeding. Veronica tried to scream. Morgana covered her mouth to stop her, continuing to feed.

...

 **Outside**

The other girl, Jessie, walked outside toward the bus, going inside.

...

 **Bus**

Jessie reached out to the seat, grabbing her a bag. She turned around, walking forward.

Elena appeared in front of her. "I like your ribbon."

"Um, thanks." Jessie told her awkwardly.

"I want it." Elena told her.

"Yeah, but I'm using it, so go get your own." Jessie told her.

Elena didn't make a sound, transforming, biting Jessie, feeding, pulling the ribbon out of her hair.

...

 **Inside - Gym**

 **(Song:) Lions of Least - Pontiak**

Caroline and Emma stood together, looking around, waiting.

Emma saw Morgana and Elena, walking up to them. "Hey, where were you? We're going on any minute."

"We're here, aren't we?" Elena asked.

Caroline looked at the blue ribbon in Elena's hair. "What's with the ribbon? That's not even our colors."

Elena simply gave them a cute sly smile, twirling her ponytail, walking away.

Morgana smirked, following.

Emma watched them uneasily.

Caroline caught sight of Jessie with a scarf tied around her neck.

Jessie was pulling at the scarf uncomfortably.

Caroline and Emma exchanged a look, going after Morgana and Elena.

"Are you out of your minds?" Emma asked.

Elena and Morgana turned around to face Caroline and Emma.

"What is your problem?" Morgana asked.

"Feeding on the competition?" Emma asked.

"Hello?" Caroline asked. "Did you guys not hear what Damon told you?"

"I did, but who cares?" Morgana asked. "We'll do whatever I want."

Stefan approached them. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah, as soon as the queen and the huntress back off, everything will be fine." Elena told him calmly, walking away with the other Mystic Falls cheerleaders.

Morgana followed her.

Elena and Morgana were standing in front of the others, rehearsing the moves.

"Remember how Damon sired Elena to behave?" Caroline asked. "It didn't really work."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Truck Stop**

At the truck stop where Klaus had bit the vampire, Rosie looked around, standing between two semis.

Damon was in the parking lot, on the phone. "What do you mean, they fed? I specifically told them, no feeding. The sire bonds should make them listen."

Stefan's voice was on the other line."Right. That's what I'm saying. The sire bonds aren't working."

"That's not possible." Damon told him.

Stefan was walking through the school hall. "Think about it. Elena's sire bonds stems from their feelings for you, right? With her humanity off, she has no feelings."

"All I wanted was to break those damn sire bond." Damon told him. "You're telling me now this whole time, all she had to do was turn it off? What happens if she turns it back on?"

"I don't know, but more importantly, where are you?" Stefan asked.

"I followed an emotionless but still sired hybrid to a truck stop in the boonies." Damon answered. An engine revved. Damon looked around. "Look, just grab them and get them home. I'll be there when I can."

Damon hung up, looking around suspiciously.

Rosie rushed toward Damon, pushing him against one of the semis, transforming, letting her eyes glow gold and veins crawl underneath. "Why are you following me?"

"Looking for a lead to follow to Katherine and the Cure, and you're the closest one with a lead." Damon answered. "Looks like we've got a new emotionless vixen on our hands."

"I would call you Satan, but if I did, that would be an insult to Satan." Rosie told him, letting go, returning to normal.

"Okay, if Morgana and Elena turned their humanities off, and Elena's not sired anymore, then why are you?" Damon asked.

"Because my sire bond doesn't come from feelings." Rosie answered, turning around, walking away. "It comes from transforming into a werewolf every full moon."

"I think we could help each other out here." Damon told her.

Rosie turned to face him. "And why would I want help from you?"

"Think about it, Rosie." Damon told her. "Once you turn your humanity back on, and you will, eventually, you'll go right back to the angry, sad girl who can't break her sire bond. Unless, of course, you have me to find that Cure, give it to Morgana and make her and Klaus both human. That way, he can't tell you what to do anymore. You won't be sired to him. So, what do you say?" Rosie looked tempted. Damon smirked knowingly. "Who are you following?"

"A vampire Esmeralda sent to kill Elizabeth." Rosie answered. "He might know a lead to where Esmeralda or Katherine are. Klaus bit halfway through his neck."

"Then what are you doing, wasting time?" Damon asked.

Rosie held up the vial of Klaus' blood. "Because I was smart enough to bring a pinch of Klaus' blood." Damon tried to reach for the vial. Rosie pulled it out of his reach. "How else would you interrogate a vampire who's practically dead from a wolf bite? You want to help? Fine. Follow me. I might know where to look."

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Dining Room**

Elizabeth and Klaus were sitting at a table across from each other.

Elizabeth pulled her foot up onto her chair, taking a sip of wine.

"So, you're rested, you're fed." Klaus told her tranquilly. "Tell me about Esmeralda."

"Most men get their power kick from torture and intimidation." Elizabeth told him. "With you, it's drinks and fine dining."

Klaus smiled. "Well, in your case, I favor hospitality over unpleasantness, but I have been known to change my mind on a whim. Where is Esmeralda?"

"You seriously think I know?" Elizabeth asked.

"You and your friend Hayley worked for her while she was in this very town." Klaus told her. "She sent you both on a lead to find Katerina Petrova. In return, she sent a lackey to snuff you out. Tell me, what did Esmeralda promise you?"

Elizabeth looked at him, hesitating for a moment, setting down her glass, readjusting in her seat, leaning forward. "Hayley was in New Orleans trying to find information about our real parents. Esmeralda found Hayley and told her she could help."

Klaus raised his eyebrows. "An orphan? Well, that does explain why you're such fast friends. Abandonment issues will do it every time."

"You would know." Elizabeth replied.

Klaus smiled, leaning forward. "I'm the only one that can protect you. I'm happy to do so, provided you cooperate."

Elizabeth didn't respond.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Morgana was standing at her locker, stretching.

Stefan walked toward her. "We need to talk."

"So talk." Morgana told him. "You can help me stretch."

Morgana swung up her leg on his shoulder, stretching, showing her black underwear.

Stefan smiled resignedly. "Okay. Did Elena feed on that cheerleader?"

"Maybe." Morgana answered, arching her arm over her head.

"I see." Stefan told her. "You didn't feed on anybody, did you?" Morgana looked at him, hiding a small smile. "Did you kill them?"

"You might want to check the boiler room." Morgana told him, arching her other arm over her head.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about the hospitals missing blood supply, would you?" Stefan asked.

Morgana brought her leg back down. "Trust me. I'm sick of blood bags. I'd prefer something a little warmer." She turned around, bracing herself against the lockers, stretching her calves. "Did you ask Rosie?"

"Rosie not in town to do so." Stefan told her.

Morgana turned to face him. "So you thought it had to have been Elena or me. Aw. That's sweet."

Woman: (on PA)"Up next: Mystic Falls' very own, Lady Timberwolves."

Morgana walked away from Stefan, toward the door. Elena was walking ahead of her.

Emma stood in front of the doorway. "No way. You two are not cheering."

"Let's see you try and stop us." Elena told her. "See, Emma, you need to be taught that a girl as weak as you doesn't last in a world as dangerous as this."

Emma didn't answer.

Morgana and Elena walked past her, into the gym.

Emma reluctantly followed.

Woman: (on PA)"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for your very own Lady Timberwolves."

...

 **Gym**

Isabella walked into the gym, standing next to Stefan. "You think this is gonna be boring?"

"Nope." Stefan answered.

The girls got into formation. Caroline and Emma were front and center. Elena and Morgana stood behind them. Each of the four girls were evenly spaced out.

Caroline raised her arm in the air. "Ready!"

Everyone put their heads down.

Three girls tossed another into the air, her arm and leg raised.

"L-O-L. O-M-G You're looking at Mystic Falls Varsity!" A girl flipped through the aisle made by Morgana, Elena, Caroline and Emma. "B-E-A-T. Beat those Cats."

Caroline, Elena and Morgana threw Emma into the air.

Emma twirled in the air, falling toward them.

Morgana and Elena, standing on either side of Caroline, both took a step back, both holding an arm in front of Caroline to stop her from catching Emma.

Emma fell to the floor. She groaned in pain, holding her head, looking up at Morgana and Elena.

Caroline pushed Morgana and Elena's arms out of the way, kneeling next to Emma instantly.

The whole room fell quiet.

The other girls gathered around them.

Caroline started to help Emma up, looking at Morgana and Elena angrily. Emma gripped both her arms to stop her from doing anything.

Elena smirked.

Morgana looked from Caroline and Emma to Isabella and Stefan across the room, daring them to react, turning around, walking away.

Elena turned to follow her.

Caroline pulled Emma closer to her, wrapping her arms around her.

...

 **Outside**

Elena and Morgana wore matching jackets with the uniforms. Elena was texting constantly. They walked toward the parking lot.

Stefan appeared in front of them. "Nice move. What do you do for an encore?"

They continued walking. Stefan followed.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't involve another condescending lecture." Morgana told him.

"No." Stefan told her. "I was impressed. Getting yourself back on the cheerleading squad. Plenty of vervain-free victims bused in for the competition. You played us all very well."

They walked up to Stefan's car, coming to a stop.

"It wasn't that hard." Elena told him. "You want us to be okay so badly that you hear whatever we want to."

"Right." Stefan told them. "Well, you know, the problem with the gymnasium is too many witnesses. You gotta go somewhere a little more private for some real fun."

"Oh, yeah?" Morgana asked, playing along. "Where?"

"Oh, I know this little dive bar off the beaten path." Stefan told them. "Come on."

Morgana smiled knowingly. "You're bluffing."

"You're forgetting that I had my switch flipped in this town, too." Stefan told her. "I know where to take someone to have a good time. Remember the bar Damon took us and Elizabeth to?"

Morgana became less suspicious.

Stefan opened the car door.

Elena started to walk forward.

Isabella rushed up behind Morgana and Elena, gripping both of their chins, twisting, breaking their necks, letting their bodies fall into Stefan's arms. "But maybe a broken neck to get things going. Maybe two."

Stefan held Morgana and Elena's temporarily dead bodies, looking at Isabella with slight disapproval. "Isabella..."

Isabella smiled.

...

 **Grove Hill Hospital - Hallway**

Rosie led Damon down the hallway toward a blood bank.

"Why exactly would you think a sick vampire would check into a hospital?" Damon asked.

Rosie pointed toward the ceiling. "See that little bright thing in the sky? It's called the sun. He needs to avoid that. Plus, the hospital's open 24/7. Not to mention he's hungry and delusional."

Damon slowed to a stop, pushing open a door, walking into another room.

Rosie followed him into the dark storage room.

...

 **Storage Room**

Damon opened a cooler, finding it empty. Confused, he closed it, going to the next one, opening it, finding it open. The shelves were labeled with blood types, all of them empty.

Damon looked at Rosie. "Impressive. You're like Nancy Drew with anger issues." He continued checking the coolers, all of them empty, groaning in frustration. "Kaylin said the Mystic Falls Hospital had its entire blood bank raided, too."

Rosie shook her head. "The guy's dying of a werewolf bite. He wouldn't have time to steal from both hospitals. This is someone else. Just... Who?"

"That's another problem." Damon told her. "But on the plus side, if our guy did by chance come here, he's got nothing, which means he's nearby and he's hungry."

Damon walked toward the door.

Rosie stepped in his way. "This better not be a wild goose chase."

"I want to find Katherine as much as you do." Damon told her.

Rosie raised her eyebrows. "Really? Why? I heard your little chat with Stefan. I know Elena's broken the sire bond. So why would you wanna find the Cure? You'd just cure Elena back to loving your brother. I think you're best off leaving it for me, so I can give it to Rebekah, and then get my freedom."

"But if I give it to Morgana, then it cures Klaus with her, and you'll be free all the same." Damon told her.

"Right, except that's not how the sire bond works." Rosie told him. "Klaus said get the Cure and give it to Rebekah. Rebekah said she'd compel me to turn until I was no longer sired. That's the deal I'm taking."

Rosie turned around, walking out of the room.

Damon was thinking about what she had said.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Painting Room**

Elizabeth walked into the room with a drink in her hand.

Klaus followed behind her, stopping in the doorway.

Elizabeth approached an area where Klaus' paintings laid on tables or stood propped up on the floor, pointing at one. "Hate that." She flipped through larger ones standing upright. "Too much. I don't get that." Klaus walked further into the room, looking like he was about to say something, but instead smiled and said nothing. Elizabeth started picking up smaller paintings, giving her opinions. "Hmm... I don't care." She tossed it away. "Hmm. This one." She picked up a painting of a dark figure silhouetted by a fading sky, standing near a bare tree. She smiled, looking over her shoulder to look at Klaus. "It doesn't make me wanna puke." Klaus smiled, looking down. Elizabeth put it back down. "Why'd you paint it?"

"Painting is a metaphor for control." Klaus told her. "Every choice is mine. The canvas, the color." He walked closer to her slowly. "As a child, I had neither a sense of the world nor my place in it, but art taught me that one's vision can be achieved with sheer force of will. The same is true of life, provided one refuses to let anything stand in one's way."

Elizabeth scoffed, smiling. She turned to face Klaus, looking up at him with hooded eyes, leaning in to speak near his ear as she passed him. "So this is your thing. Show a girl a few mediocre paintings, whine about your childhood, and I swoon and spill all my dirty secrets?"

"I felt I had many charms, but, uh, regardless, I'm enjoying myself." Klaus told her.

"And you do whatever you enjoy..." Elizabeth trailed off suggestively, changing her tone coldly. "Up to and including hunting my friends Scott and Tyler for the next century."

"Oh, surely not the next century." Klaus told her. "Only until I kill them."

Klaus walked over to a table to pour himself a drink.

Elizabeth chuckled. "You talk a good game but the truth is you let them go. My guess is, you know if you kill them, I'll hate you forever."

Klaus turned to face her. "If I simply killed Tyler and Scott, my revenge would be over in a moment. Sentencing Scott to a lifetime of paranoia and fear, using Tyler's cousin Rosie as a gain to what I want and what I need for the rest of eternity? That's their true punishments. But come now." He walked toward Elizabeth. "You never really thought there was a future for Hayley and Tyler, did you?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth told him. "He might've left Caroline for her if she used the Cure to kill you."

Klaus chuckled. "You know, if Scott and Tyler have even half your resolve, they may actually make it through the year."

Elizabeth sipped her drink, shaking her head. "It doesn't take resolve. It takes allies, a network of people willing to do anything for you, including chase down loose ends to their death. That's how Katherine and I escaped you all this time."

Klaus walked closer to her. "Perhaps you know the names of Katerina's special little helpers."

"Maybe I know one or two." Elizabeth told him. "Maybe I'll even tell you. I could even tell you a little more about Esmeralda. Though, she does have a way of making people forget things that can be used against her."

Elizabeth drank the rest of her drink.

Klaus smiled.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Damon's Room**

Elena was sitting on the window seat, changed into normal clothing, texting.

Morgana was lying on Damon's bed, gasping awake, sitting up. She looked at Stefan. "What'd you do to us?"

"Brought you home before you can cause any more trouble." Stefan answered.

"So you're grounding us..." Morgana trailed off. "Because we dropped Emma on her head so that she learned a lesson. Buttercup needed to figure out that Mystic Falls isn't the town for sugar, spice and everything nice."

"No, because you both fed on someone..." Stefan trailed off. "And you killed someone. In public."

Morgana stood up. "So? We were hungry."

Morgana lowered her skirt to the floor, starting to untie her shirt.

"You're really gonna keep stripping in front of me?" Stefan asked, amused. "That's real mature."

Morgana pulled her top over her head. "I'm done cheering, so I'm gonna change."

"Sure." Stefan told her. "When in doubt, manipulate people with sex." Morgana pulled on her red tank top. "You know, that's the same trick Katherine used to pull."

Morgana pulled on her pair of black leggings. "Don't compare me to Katherine. She's been running so long, she's afraid of her own shadow. I am not afraid of anything." She looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror. "I've shut it all off. All of it, including my feelings for you." Elena's phone beeped. She was still texting, too busy to even look at them. "And don't get me wrong. I mean, I see you standing there, and you look good. I remember our sex, and it was good sex. I just don't feel anything about it anymore." Stefan nodded. Elena's phone beeped. Morgana looked at Stefan. "But you clearly do. Why do you care about what we do and who we kill?"

"Because it's my fault you're both like this." Stefan answered. "I brought this into your lives." Elena stood, still texting, slowly walking away from the window seat. "Look, I've killed hundreds of people, and I have to live with that, but I'm not gonna live with the people that either of you kill or what that will do to both of you." Elena laughed silently, still texting. Annoyed, Stefan walked over to her, grabbing her phone. "Who are you texting?"

Elena looked up. "Look at you. Your whole world revolves around us. Maybe you're the one who needs to turn it all off."

Stefan looked down.

They heard a door creak open from downstairs, voices getting louder.

"What is that?" Stefan asked.

Elena merely looked at him.

Stefan walked downstairs.

Morgana looked at Elena.

Morgana and Elena smiled.

...

 **Downstairs - Hallway**

 **(Song:) I Love It - Icona Pop (feat. Charli XCX)**

Stefan walked downstairs.

Evelyn and Isabella walked into the hall to see teenagers filing inside.

Morgana was walking downstairs, adjusting her hair.

Evelyn and Isabella looked around as more high school students all piled their way into the house.

Elena walked down behind Morgana.

Stefan turned to face them, looking at Elena. "So that's what all the texting was about?"

"You invited all these people over here." Isabella realized.

"You were trying to keep us from joining the party, so..." Elena trailed off, smiling. "I brought the party here."

Evelyn looked around. "Great. That's great."

Stefan looked at Morgana.

Morgana smiled impishly, shrugging slightly.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **(Song:) Miracle Mile - Cold War Kids**

The party was still raging on.

Isabella, Evelyn and Stefan were standing together.

Caroline walked closer to them. "I came as soon as I heard. This is insane."

"Yeah." Stefan agreed.

"It won't last." Isabella told them. "They'll either drink all the booze and get bored, or, uh, Damon'll come home and kill everyone."

"We can't compel them to leave." Stefan told them. "The locals are all on vervain from the town water supply."

"Yep." Evelyn agreed.

"So what do we do?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know." Isabella told them sarcastically. "Enjoy the party, keep Morgana and Elena from butchering Grove Hills' cheerleading squad. Where are they, by the way?"

Stefan pointed ahead of them, smiling. "Where do you think?"

The girls followed his gaze to see Morgana and Elena dancing on a table together, bottles in hands, laughing.

"I almost forgot what that looked like." Evelyn told them.

"What?" Stefan asked. "Morgana and Elena smiling?"

Evelyn gave him a look. "No. Fun." She gestured to Elena and Morgana. "I mean, look at them. Yes, this is all very bad, but don't they make you just want to let go?"

"Well, unfortunately, I have this little problem." Stefan told them. "When, I, uh, party too hard, I end up killing people."

"Remember that promise Emma made you, Elizabeth, me and Damon to be there and help pull you each back from the edge every time you go too far?" Everyone asked. "She meant it and I'm keeping it."

"You know, you're the one that usually never lets herself have fun." Isabella told her.

"Emma also just survived the sickness that took her mom, and is recovering." Evelyn told her. "Let's just say it's given me a new lease on life. So, unless you guys want to stand there like some sticks, take your own advice and have fun. We deserve a little bit of fun."

Evelyn took a drink of her bourbon bottle, walking away.

Isabella smiled. "What she said."

Isabella walked away.

Stefan looked at Caroline. "How's Emma?"

"Got a concussion from the fall and is in the hospital as of right now because she refuses to take vampire blood." Caroline answered. She looked toward Evelyn and Isabella as they started to dance, smiling and laughing. "You know, they're right. If Isabella Salvatore, out of all the people in the world, can have fun at a party, why can't we?"

Stefan smiled. "So, what am I supposed to do, just grab some girl, throw her over my shoulder, take her out onto the dance floor?" Caroline smiled. Stefan nodded for a moment. "Okay."

Stefan leaned down, hauling Caroline up and over his shoulder.

Caroline laughed. "I didn't mean me!"

Stefan continued walking into the crowd of partiers with Caroline over his shoulder.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Grove Hills Hospital - Parking Lot**

Rosie was feeding on a hospital employee.

Damon watched. "Well, nobody could ever mistake you for subtle."

"You have to take pride in your work, especially when you're hungry and on a mission." Rosie replied. She looked at the woman, compelling her. "It's okay. Come here, come here. Now. I want you to walk very slowly to your car. Off you go."

The woman walked toward her car.

"You know, I just don't see how this increases our odds any." Damon admitted.

"Okay, I've bitten a vampire and watched them go through the stages." Rosie told him. "First you get really sick. Then you get really hungry. Since the sun's gone down, I'm imagining he's gonna be looking for his last supper. I just laid out a 3-course, 115-pound meal for him."

The woman stumbled toward her car.

The dying vampire appeared several yards away from behind a tree.

Damon rushed over to the vampire, pushing him against the tree. He raised an arm toward him, slowing to a stop, looking at his face, realizing who he was.

"Damon?" The vampire asked.

"Will?" Damon asked.

Will breathed heavily. "Hey, buddy." He pulled his collar away from his neck, showing him that the wolf bite really severe. "I think there's something wrong with me. I need help."

"Yeah, it's okay." Damon told him sympathetically. "I know what to do."

Damon plunged his fist into Will's chest.

Rosie rushed toward him, but she was too late.

Damon pulled Will's heart out of his chest, killing him, making him fall to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rosie asked.

"He was too far gone." Damon told her. "I put him out of his misery."

Damon walked away.

Rosie looked toward Damon, watching him go.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Dining Room**

Klaus was hanging up his cell phone.

Elizabeth stood with a drink watching the fireplace.

"My hybrid informs me that your vampire assailant is dead, so you're safe and free to go." Klaus told her. "Or stay."

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment. "I could be persuaded to stay. I could be gone a couple more hours. And maybe I could drum up a few more of Esmeralda's secrets, and you could do something for me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, love, but you'll never convince me to let Scott and Tyler go free." Klaus told her.

"Well, then, I guess Hayley will never get her chance with Tyler any more than you'll get a shot with me." Elizabeth told him.

Klaus looked torn, turning around, walking away. "Why do you care so much for them? Tyler, I understand. But Scott?"

"Scott's a friend." Elizabeth told him. "He saved Hayley's ass repeatedly, when she met him and Derek in Florida."

"And, yet, you betrayed them, just as you betrayed Rosie and Tyler." Klaus told her.

Elizabeth hesitated. "Do you wanna know why I like that painting?"

Klaus turned to face her. "Well, perhaps it was because it allowed you to see into my deep, wounded soul."

Elizabeth walked toward him. "I saw how twisted it really is." She bit her lip. "And maybe I can relate."

 **(Song:) Control - Garbage**

Klaus walked closer. "So what's it gonna be? Going? Or staying?"

"If I remember you always like to be in control." Elizabeth told him. "You tell me."

Klaus placed his hand against Elizabeth's cheek. He grabbed her arms. Elizabeth smiled. They kissed hungrily. Elizabeth pulled Klaus' shirt over his head. Klaus rushed her up onto the table. Elizabeth pulled her own shirt over her head. Klaus pushed her down flat onto the table, mounting her, kissing her neck. Elizabeth gasped, her eyes closed in pleasure.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

 **(Song:) Professional Griefers - Deadmau5 (feat. Gerard Way)**

Liam walked in through the open front of door.

Morgana and Elena, still dancing on the table, saw him.

"Hey, listen up!" Morgana called. Everyone looked toward her. "The guest of honor is here. Fashionably late to his 18th surprise birthday party." Everyone looked toward Liam. Liam looked around. Morgana raised her glass. "Liam Forbes has been through hell and is still kicking ass."

"So, Happy Birthday, Liam." Elena called.

"Happy Birthday, Liam." The crowd repeated, including Evelyn, Isabella, Stefan and Caroline.

Liam nodded sarcastically.

"Let's party!" Elena told them.

Everyone went back to partying.

Evelyn walked up to Liam.

"Did that seem a little fake to you guys?" Liam asked.

"More than a little." Evelyn answered. "I think it's just a distraction"

"For what?" Liam asked.

"I don't know." Evelyn told him. "Yet."

Morgana put the bottle to her lips, tilting her head up, spinning around.

Elena was pouring alcohol into someone's mouth. She looked toward Morgana.

They exchanged a knowing look.

In the distance, Morgana saw Caroline and Stefan dancing together, jumping off the table, walking toward them. "Look who finally joined the party."

"Yeah." Stefan agreed. "Why? Are you jealous or something?"

"No." Morgana answered. "That would imply emotions, and we've already established those are useless."

"Come on, Morgana." Caroline told her. "Just dance with us."

"No." Morgana told them. "You guys look good together." She smiled. "By all means, Care, just take him out for a spin. He could use it."

Morgana walked away.

Caroline and Stefan exchanged an awkward look.

Morgana looked toward the door.

Liz walked in. "Morgana." The other two girls walked away. "What's going on here?"

"Just some underage drinking and drug use." Morgana answered.

"Where's Stefan?" Liz asked.

"He's actually busy flirting with your daughter trying to make me jealous." Morgana answered.

"I'm shutting this down right now." Liz told her, starting to walk past Morgana.

Morgana turned after Liz, grabbing her arm to stop her. "Liz, please. Why don't you just stay and have a drink?"

 **(Song Ends)**

"Morgana, take your hand off me." Liz told her.

Morgana let her eyes turn red briefly, returning to normal. "Either you have a drink, or I will."

Liz started to reach for her gun.

Morgana rushed toward Liz, pushing her into a wall.

Stefan and Isabella rushed closer, pushing Morgana off of Liz, trying to keep her back.

Caroline saw everything, rushing toward Liz. "Mom!"

"I'm fine." Liz told her.

Caroline growled, turning to try to attack Morgana.

Liz held her back. "Caroline, calm down."

Morgana looked toward Elena.

Elena was watching from the crowd, smirking.

Caroline struggled against Liz. "Calm down? I'm gonna wring her freaking neck."

Morgana and Elena rushed out of the house, leaving a cup spinning on the porch outside.

Stefan, Isabella and Evelyn exchanged a look.

...

 **Woods**

Caroline, Stefan, Isabella and Evelyn were walking through the woods, looking for Morgana and Elena.

"Elena!" Caroline called. "Morgana!"

"Where the hell are they?" Isabella asked.

"Right where they want to be." Stefan told them. "This is completely calculated. They drew all those people to the house, using Liam's birthday as a cover story. Morgana and Elena got away."

"I can't believe they're doing this." Caroline told them. "I mean, they hurt my mom and Elena's sister, Stefan."

"All right, listen." Evelyn told them. "You guys search the woods. I'll check the road. If you see them, don't hesitate. Just snap their necks, got it?"

Caroline nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay." Stefan told her.

"I already did that once today." Isabella told them. "Doing it a second time should be easy enough."

Evelyn nodded in understanding, walking away toward the road.

Stefan, Caroline and Isabella walked away into separate directions of the woods.

...

 **Woods**

Caroline was looking for them, looking through the woods. "Morgana! Elena! Don't make me fight you! I'm stronger than you, and I don't want to hurt you."

Morgana rushed into the clearing, throwing Caroline against a tree, throwing her to the ground, holding her down by her throat. "Who's gonna get hurt?"

Caroline threw Morgana off, standing. Morgana rolled over the ground, standing, turning to face her.

Elena walked into the clearing from behind Caroline. "Not bad. Not technically good, but then again, Alaric didn't train you. You were probably too busy butting into people's business."

Elena spun to kick Caroline. Caroline ducked, trying to grab her. Elena grabbed her throat. Caroline tried to loosen her grip. Elena headbutted her.

Caroline backed away, putting a hand to her head. "Oh, just stop it!" She looked from Morgana to Elena on either side of her. Morgana and Elena circled her. "This isn't you and you know it! You hurt your sister. How far are you guys gonna take this?"

"Are you trying to make us feel bad for hurting Emma?" Elena asked. "Or are you trying to make us feel bad for hurting you? Don't you get it? We don't care."

"I mean, maybe you should try to turn it all off." Morgana told her. "Who knows? You might stop whining about how Tyler left you."

"Shut up." Caroline told her angrily.

"Make me." Morgana told her. Caroline punched Morgana, trying to punch her again. Morgana caught her wrist. "You fight like a girl." Morgana broke Caroline's arm, breaking a branch off a tree, stabbing her in the stomach, making her fall. Elena stood behind Caroline, holding her still. Morgana took the branch out, holding it up for Elena to see. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Elena smiled. "Please."

Morgana tossed her the branch. Elena caught it, about to stake Caroline in the heart through the back.

Isabella rushed toward Elena, grabbing her arm with the branch, turning her away from her, pushing her face-first into a tree, sighing exaggeratedly. "Oh, my God, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Stefan restrained Morgana. Morgana struggled with him.

Elena struggled against Isabella. "Let go of me!"

"With pleasure." Isabella told her, pushing her into Damon's arms.

Damon restrained Elena. "I admit, under any other circumstances, this would be a major turn-on."

"Get them out of here." Isabella told them. "Go."

Stefan rushed away with Morgana.

Damon rushed away with Elena.

Caroline tried to catch her breath, looking at Isabella.

Isabella smiled smugly, sympathetically.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

 **(Song:) Anymore of This - Mindy Smith & Matthew Perryman Jones **

Caroline was sitting on a sofa by the fire, on the phone. "Hey, Tyler. It's me. You'll never believe the crazy day I've had. Look, I know that you said you wouldn't, but I really wish that you would answer. It'd be great to talk to you."

Her phone started vibrating. She pulled it away from her ear to look at a text message from Matt.

 **Meet me at Tyler and Rosie's house.**

Caroline looked a little disappointed.

Emma walked in. "You all right?"

"You mean besides the fact that my best friends tried to kill me?" Caroline asked sarcastically.

Emma sat on the couch across from her. "Look, it's not them. You have to remember that. With their emotions off, they're the worst versions of themselves."

"So how do we get them back?" Caroline asked. "Or what if we can't? Why would they choose to turn their emotions back on? Morgana and Elena are orphans. They just lost their brothers. They hated each other when they had their emotions on. Their lives suck, Emma. So why would they come back to us?"

Emma sighed, looking up. "Look, if I had had the choice, I would've turned it off like Emma and Morgana. But, then I'd miss out on all of the things that were actually worth remembering or feeling. Morgana and Elena would never give up on any of us. We can't give up on them."

"That's exactly what you said when we thought Elizabeth was gone forever." Caroline told her.

Emma nodded. "And I was right, wasn't I? If we can bring the emotionless, party-loving, torture-frenzying Elizabeth Pierce and Ripper Stefan Salvatore back from the depths of no-humanity, I think we can bring Morgana and Elena back."

Caroline smiled a small smile.

...

 **Damon's Room**

Damon was rifling through a wooden chest filled with papers and photographs.

Elena was sitting on his bed behind him. "How much longer am I supposed to sit here?"

"Well, I'm not big on goal-setting, but let's just imagine a time when you don't wanna kill your best friend." Damon told her.

"Are you judging me?" Elena asked, standing up. "How many times have you tried to kill Stefan, Isabella or Isabella?" Damon looked at her over his shoulder, but didn't answer, turning back to the chest. Elena walked toward him. "What is that?"

Damon was looking at a photograph of him and Will. "One of life's many mysteries. Elena, look-"

"Don't." Elena told him, turning, walking back to the bed. "Every time someone starts with 'Elena,' I get some stupid lecture. Everyone just needs to stop telling me that I need to feel. I do feel, Damon. I feel amazing."

"You don't want to be like this." Damon told her.

"Then how should I be?" Elena asked. "Should I go back to being the scared little girl who couldn't admit what she wants? Is that how you'd prefer me to go back to being, or... Look. For the longest time, you wanted to be with me, but you were scared that I'd find out how awful you are. But it doesn't matter anymore because I don't care." She held his neck. "Be honest. You like me better like this."

Damon looked at Elena with an inscrutable emotion but didn't say anything.

...

 **Stefan's Room**

Stefan sat next to Morgana on his bed. "Why'd you do it?"

"Why not?" Morgana replied, looking away. "She was annoying and got in the way."

"She's one of your best friends." Stefan told her.

Morgana looked at him. "How many times do I have to say this? I don't care."

"Look, Morgana, I know what you're going through." Stefan told her. "I was having the time of my life when I first turned, too. I didn't start ripping people's head off until 1912. The next thing I know, I was killing an entire village."

"I was an early bloomer." Morgana told him. "But since I've shut it off, I haven't taken off anyone's heads. I can stop myself."

"For now." Stefan told her. "It gets worse, trust me."

"Am I supposed to be worried about turning into you?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah, you are." Stefan answered. "Because I know how deep down you can fall, and I know how difficult it is to climb back out. Come on. You're better than this."

"I don't know." Morgana told him. "I've been like this or close to this twice. I've felt better than I had my whole life. Maybe this is the better version of me."

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Foyer**

Caroline walked up to the open doorway of the house but stopped. She was unable to enter. "Matt?"

Matt entered from down the hall. "Caroline."

 **(Song Ends)**

"Matt, why can't I get inside?" Caroline asked.

Matt glanced down at a piece of paper in his hands. He looked at Caroline. "Come in."

Caroline crossed the threshold slowly, confused. "Matt, what's going on?"

"Tyler sent me this package in the mail." Matt told her, holding the paper toward her. "This is for you."

Caroline took it and read the letter.

Tyler: (voice over) "Dear Care, I miss you more than I can put into words, but I know as long as Klaus is alive, I can't come home. He won't stop trying to kill me, and you won't stop trying to protect me. Which means the only way to make sure you're safe is for me to go and never come back. I left Matt and Sally the deed to the house. It will protect you in ways I can't anymore. Only when and if Rosie wants to come home, invite her in. If she never does... I guess she just wants to be let go. But I will never let you go. I will always love you."

Caroline flipped the letter over, but there was nothing written on the back. "He's not coming back."

Caroline started to cry.

Matt wrapped his arms around her.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Klaus' Room**

Elizabeth was sitting on the edge of a bed, fastening her bra.

Klaus sat up behind her. "Running away, Elisaveta?"

Elizabeth smiled a small smile, but didn't say anything.

Klaus reached out, pulling her shoulder back a little, having spotted a strange mark on Elizabeth's back. It looked like a crescent moon.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"That mark." Klaus told her. "I've seen it before."

"Yeah." Elizabeth told him. "It's a birthmark. People have those. I gave it to myself when I made a blood link with Hayley when we were running from the vampire you bit so she wouldn't feel alone."

"In my considerable lifetime, I've only seen that mark on a handful of others, all from the same bloodline." Klaus told her. "A werewolf clan that once thrived throughout much of what we now call Louisiana."

Elizabeth stood, turning to face him. "Don't lie to me. Not about this."

"I wouldn't dare." Klaus told her. "Matters of family are sacred."

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment. "Tell me."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Isabella's Room**

Isabella was sitting at her desk, having a drink of blood. Her phone rang. She looked at the Caller ID, answering. "Sheriff Forbes. Everything okay?"

Liz's voice was on the other line. "No. We have a bigger problem."

...

 **Library**

Emma walked in to find Stefan and Isabella talking. "Guys, their gone."

Isabella looked at her worriedly. "What?"

"Morgana and Elena were with Damon." Stefan told them.

Isabella looked at Stefan. "You, call Damon, put it on speaker."

Stefan pulled out his phone, calling Damon, putting it on speaker.

Damon answered. "Hey."

"Where the hell are you?" Stefan asked.

Damon was in his car. "Out for a drive. I needed some space. It's not me, it's you."

"Well, we got a little problem." Isabella told them. "You said blood was stolen from Grove Hills Hospital? The Sheriff said there's been reports of six other blood bank thefts all within 30 miles of Mystic Falls. Somebody's stockpiling blood. It wasn't Morgana, Elena, Evelyn, Rosie, and it's not us."

"Okay, so..." Emma trailed off.

"I think Silas followed us back from that island." Stefan told them. "He hasn't fed in 2,000 years, so he would need to gorge on blood. It explains the thefts."

"You know, I'm really not in the mood to Scooby-Doo our way through the case of the stolen blood supply, so why don't you hold the fort down until I get back?" Damon asked. "And I'll be in touch."

Damon hung up.

...

 **On the Road - Damon's Car**

Damon was driving.

Elena was in the passenger seat.

Morgana was in the backseat.

"They're gonna hate you for letting taking us." Morgana told him.

"Yeah, well, emotions are overrated." Damon told them.

"So, where are we going?" Morgana asked.

 **(Song:) White on White - Fidlar**

Damon pulled the picture of him and Will down from the visor. "A place every vampire should go at least once in their life. New York. The city that never sleeps."

Elena smiled in surprise, looking forward, excited.

Morgana smirked.

They kept driving down the road.

 **(Song Ends)**


	18. Because the Night

**Flashback - 1977**

 **New York, New York City**

 **Night - Street**

A man and woman were walking arm in arm down a city street during the night.

"You were right." The woman told him.

"I told you." The man told her.

"It was really good." The woman told him.

"Yeah?" The man asked. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me." The woman told him.

"Do it again next week?" The man asked.

"If you're lucky." The woman told her. They stopped when they saw a body lying face down on the sidewalk, arms at odd angles. "Oh, God. Is he... Do you think he's dead?"

"I don't know." The man told her, hesitantly approaching the body. He looked at the woman. "Stay there." He turned to face the body, but the body was no longer there. Behind him, the woman screamed. He turned around, running to her body on the ground. "Oh, my God." The woman's neck was bitten and bloodstained. Suddenly, there was sound of objects falling behind the man, but when he turned around, nothing was there. Hearing footsteps approaching behind him, he turned around again, facing the attacker. "You're that serial killer, aren't you? The Son of Sam?"

Damon walked into view, blood running down his chin, nodding. "Son of Giuseppe, but close enough."

 **(Song:) Psycho Killer - Talking Heads**

Damon rushed toward the man, ravaging his neck, feeding, killing him, letting him fall, walking away from the bodies nonchalantly, leaving the bodies there on the sidewalk.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Now**

 **Day One**

 **New York, New York City**

 **Morning - Streets**

 **(Song:) Psycho Killer - Harper Blynn**

Morgana, Elena, and Damon walked down the crowded sidewalk with passing people pushing around each other.

"You dragged us all the way to New York because you were feeling nostalgic?" Morgana asked.

"No, I dragged you two to New York because in a matter of three days, you all managed to piss off everyone in Mystic Falls." Damon answered. "A little more difficult to do in a city of millions."

"We were hungry." Elena told him.

"You were reckless." Damon told them.

"Emotionless." Elena corrected. "There's a difference."

"Look, all that matter is that when I lived here, I fed like crazy and I had a blast and went undetected for years." Damon told them.

"So..." Morgana trailed off. "We're just here to have fun?" She stopped walking. Elena and Damon turned to face her. "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch." Damon told them. "Look, you two wanted out, I got both of you out. You wanted to feed, I brought you to a city-sized, all-you-can-eat buffet."

"That's the beauty of New York." Morgana told them. "There's so much life that a little death goes unnoticed." Elena nodded, smiling. Morgana looked at Elena, smirking, but she was still suspicious of Damon. "Come on, let's go get some lunch."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Later**

Stefan and Emma were talking to Damon on the phone over speak phone, at the Salvatore Boarding House, in the library.

"Hey, what do you mean you took them to New York?" Stefan asked.

"And that tone is the reason I didn't pick up the phone the first twenty times you called." Damon told him.

"Where are they now?" Emma asked.

"Out exploring." Damon answered. "Maybe they're eating a hot dog... vendor."

"So I take it your search for Katherine is off?" Emma asked.

"Relax, Em." Damon told her. "This little joyride is actually a Cure hunt. The vampire that Esmeralda sent after Hayley and Elizabeth was a friend of mine. He lived in the city. Will got vampires fake identities, and I'm sure that Katherine was one of his clients."

"And Morgana and Elena are okay with this little field trip?" Emma asked skeptically. "Just yesterday, they were living the vampire high life. Morgana doesn't want the Cure."

"That's why I didn't tell her." Damon told them. "Morgana will take the Cure, and it will turn Klaus human with her, and it will solve all of our problems. Evelyn should be here soon and Elena along so they can have a good time. Maybe enough to convince them to turn it back on."

"Damon, if Morgana finds out you're still looking for the Cure, she'll bolt." Stefan told him.

"I'm aware of that, Stefan." Damon told him. "What I'm hoping is that she's gonna be so wasted on booze and blood that she won't even think about it."

"Don't underestimate her." Stefan told him.

"If we can handle you and Elizabeth when you flipped your switch, we can handle Morgana and Elena." Emma told him. "Trust me."

"Listen to me." Stefan told them. "They're ruthless without their humanity. Morgana taking the Cure is the fastest way to get her back. Then we'll have to see about what we can do about Elena."

Damon saw Elena walking toward him, her hair cut into a new wavy hairstyle with a red streak. "Just be a good brother and friend and keep Mystic Falls afloat for me and let me do my thing. You've got an immortal named Silas to deal with, remember?"

Damon hung up, still looking at Elena.

Elena smiled, tilting her head and flipping a piece of her hair back to show off her new style. "You like?"

"I love." Damon answered. "Where's your sister and partner in crime?"

Elena smirked.

...

 **Alleyway**

Morgana was feeding, leaning the guy against the building. Her hair was cut shorter.

Elena walked closer. "When you said, 'Let's feed', I think you meant somewhere darker than broad daylight, but okay."

Damon walked closer.

"Ease up." Damon told her. Morgana continued feeding, raising one arm behind her to flip him off. Damon looked taken back. "Well, okay, that deserves another grounding. But I'm not Stefan. I'm the fun brother." He grabbed Morgana's hand, pulling her away from the man, turning her to face him. The man's body fell to the ground. Damon handed Morgana her jacket. "Nice hair cut. Wipe the blood off your face. We're going to a club."

Morgana smiled, taking the jacket.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Elizabeth was in the room, collecting trash from around the house from the party last night. Finding a cup that still had alcohol in it, she drank the last sip, tossing it in the bin.

Klaus walked in. "Desperate times for boredom, I take it?"

Elizabeth didn't look at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Not judging you, for starters." Klaus told her. "Although if you are determined to get drunk, then perhaps I might recommend something a little more sanitary?" Elizabeth turned toward him, maintaining eye contact, draining another cup, throwing it defiantly into the bin. Klaus smirked in amusement. "Well, then. You showed me."

Elizabeth returned to cleaning. "Shouldn't you be out chasing Scott and Tyler to the ends of the Earth, or maybe bite someone to use as leverage or to teach a lesson? Or are there still some hopes and dreams you wanna crush around here?"

"I see that Esmeralda's mind control is back to affecting you as much as it's affecting me." Klaus told her. "I take it you're still angry with me. You were more than pleased yesterday. If I do remember correctly."

Elizabeth blushed turning toward him, putting the bin on the table next to her. "Damn right I'm back to being angry at you. You bit me just to get to Scott, Tyler, Em, Stefan and Damon, and you didn't even know if you were going to let me die or not. Or maybe you were just doing it because you were hurt and upset with me because of what happened with the hybrids, but don't make it out to be my fault. If you hadn't treated them like you treat your real friends, none of this would have ever happened." Klaus seemed to be affected by her words. "You can go away now."

Klaus and Elizabeth looked at each other for a moment.

Stefan and Emma walked into the room.

Stefan looked at Elizabeth. "Actually, I asked him to be here." Elizabeth looked at him in confusion. "We need his help."

Emma looked at Klaus. "We think Silas is in Mystic Falls."

...

 **Bennett House - Living Room**

Silas, still in Shane's form, Sally and Bonnie were sitting across from each other.

"Okay." Shane/Silas told them. "Come on. Take a deep breath." He inhaled deeply. "And five, four-"

"I can't do this." Sally told them.

"Sally, relax, okay?" Shane/Silas asked. "Trust me."

"How can we trust you if you won't show us your real face?" Sally asked. "Don't you think it's a little creepy that you're appearing as our dead professor?"

"I told you that I'm Silas, I told you Shane died on the island." Shane/Silas told them. "I'm trying to earn your trust." Sally sighed, sitting back. Bonnie wouldn't look at him. "All right. Look. Bonnie, you invited me into your home, right? Why? Why'd you both lie to your friends and tell them everything was fine? Bonnie, why did you convince your dad that you both needed Professor Shane's help to control your magic? What am I doing here?"

Bonnie stood, flustered. "You're in our heads. You're making us see things and do things."

Shane/Silas stood, putting a hand on her arm. "Hey, now. See? Look. I'm strong, but you're both witches, and I can't force you to do anything that you don't already want to do. You care about Jeremy, right?" He looked at Sally. "And you love Scott."

Sally nodded sadly. "I do."

"Yeah." Shane/Silas told her. "You were with him, and you promised to protect him, but you failed. And now, in order to bring all of them back..."

"We need to get rid of the Other Side." Bonnie finished.

"Bonnie, you are descended from Qetsiyah, and Sally , you are descended from Octavia, and Rosie is descended from Esmeralda, three of the most powerful witches of all time." Shane/Silas told them. "Only the three of you can complete the Triangle and cast the spell."

"Completing the Triangle means killing 12 people." Bonnie told him, turning away from him.

"Twelve people you can bring back." Shane/Silas told them. They both looked at him. "You can do this. For those you love and you've lost."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Klaus was pouring himself a drink, looking at Stefan and Elizabeth. "So some blood went missing from a few hospitals. What about Morgana or Elena? Or Rosie? Don't vampires with their humanity off tend to overindulge in human blood, or were you two the exceptions?"

"It's not them." Stefan told him.

"Well, let's say for a moment that it was Silas." Klaus told them. "I'm struggling to see how this affects me."

"Look, Silas wants to die and be reunited with his one true love, but he's supernatural, so if he takes the Cure and dies, he gets stuck on the Other Side." Emma told him.

"How Shakespearean." Klaus told them.

"But if he destroys the Other Side altogether, he can take the Cure, die and pass on, but in destroying it, every dead supernatural being will return to our side." Stefan told him.

"That means every werewolf, every witch, every vampire." Elizabeth told him. "I wonder how many of those you personally killed. Care yet?"

Klaus smiled. "My interest is piqued. How do we stop him?"

"Bonnie, Rosie and Sally said Silas needs to complete three massacres to do this spell." Stefan told them. "Esmeralda mind controlled the Pastor to blow up the Council. Next, she had you kill your hybrids, and now they only need one more massacre, so if Silas is here, that's what he's doing. We need to find him."

...

 **New York, New York City**

 **Billy's**

 **(Song:) Bite Your Lip - New Cassettes**

Evelyn, Elena, Damon and Morgana walked into a bar called Billy's. It was dimly lit.

"Looks about right." Damon told them.

Morgana sighed. "We were promised hedonism."

"Well, it's early." Damon told them. "Hedonism isn't a big fan of the sunlight."

Elena made a face, looking around. "Or soap."

"Easy, judgies." Damon told them. "Not everybody got a new hair cut today." Morgana and Elena smiled. "Give it a couple of hours. This place will be crawling with more punked-out nihilists than you can eat in a decade, trust me."

"How do you know?" Evelyn asked.

"Because I spent most of the '70s here." Damon answered. "The Factory was too clean, CBGB's was too high-profile, but Billy's... Billy's was the underground of the underground."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Flashback - 1977**

 **Night - Billy's**

 **(Song:) Loudmouth - Cary Brothers**

A punk-rock band was playing and everybody was dancing wildly.

Damon and Will were talking at the bar.

Damon threw down the two ID's from the man and woman he had killed. "There you go."

"Two for one." Will told him, pleased. "Rock 'n' roll."

"That's the third 5'7" brunette I've gotten for you, Billy boy." Damon told him. "Is that the same client?"

"She's a runner." Will told him. "Some vampires need more identities than others." Damon saw a few people getting into a fight, drawing blood, transforming hungrily. Will followed his gaze, looking back at him. "Hey. Be discreet."

"I kill people and give you their ID's, you let me feed in your club" Damon told him. "Discretion was never part of the deal."

Damon smiled.

Will stood, walking away toward a door with a sign reading, **PRIVATE - STAFF ONLY** , walking through.

Damon stood, making his way through the crowd toward the fight, grabbing one, transforming, preparing to bite him.

Lexi stopped him, pulling him back. "Hey."

"Lexi." Damon told her.

"You're gonna feed on him right here?" Lexi asked. "You're getting sloppy, Damon."

Damon still looked like he couldn't believe Lexi was there.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Billy's**

Damon, Elena, Morgana and Evelyn were talking.

"You got Lexied?" Morgana asked, amused.

Rosie rushed closer, slamming Damon's head against the table, startling Evelyn and making Morgana and Elena jump. "Following a lead without me? Poor form, Damon."

Evelyn, Morgana and Elena looked at Rosie in confusion.

Rosie smiled.

...

 **(Song:) Shut Up and Dance - Rookie**

Rosie looked at Damon. "I have to say I'm a little hurt, Damon." She let him go. "I thought we made a good team. Not without its fireworks, but what classic pairing isn't?"

"Wait." Morgana told her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Rebekah walked closer.

"Damon's following a lead to the Cure." Rosie answered. "Rebekah's following him. Rebekah said that if I help her find the Cure, she will give me my freedom back from Klaus."

Rebekah didn't deny it, standing next to Rosie.

Elena looked at Damon. "You're doing what?"

Damon looked at Rebekah and Rosie with forced nonchalance, clearly lying. "How does it feel to be wrong all the time? I brought Evelyn, Morgana and Elena here to feed. I mean, Mystic Falls isn't exactly Vamp Xanadu right now."

"Right." Rebekah told him sarcastically. "So you drove seven hours to New York City?"

"Yes," Damon told them. "And as I was explaining to Evelyn, Morgana and Elena..." He looked at Rosie. "Before we were so rudely interrupted..." Rosie smiled. "That my history in this city has a particular resonance to their current situation." Damon looked at Evelyn, Morgana and Elena. "When I had my humanity off."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Flashback - 1977**

 **Night - Billy's - Outside**

Damon walked out of the back down into the alley.

Lexi followed him. "That explains it. Your switch is flipped."

"Ugh." Damon complained. "Would you mind? I can't even hear my prey over your constant babbling."

"You're not even covering your tracks." Lexi told him. "We heard about you back in Mystic Falls."

"So, Stefan sent you?" Damon asked. "Hmm. I thought we were on the 'off' part of our endless on-again, off-again, eternity-of-misery cycle."

"Lucky for you, he cared just enough to send me." Lexi told him. "So why'd you flip it? What traumatic event was too much for Damon Salvatore to handle?"

"'Leave it to Beaver'." Damon told her. "The '50s bored me."

Damon turned around, starting to walk away.

Lexi grabbed his arm to stop him. "Well, it's the '70s now, and keeping it off is gonna get you caught and killed."

"I'll take my chances." Damon told her.

"I won't." Lexi told him. "I promised Stefan that I would-"

"Look." Damon cut her off. "You and Stefan have a thing. I get it. He falls off the wagon, you pick him up. He asks you to help our big sis Isabella, you help Isabella. They get redeemed, you get your Florence Nightingale jollies. Well, I'm not them, and I don't want or need you."

Lexi smirked. "Too bad, because you got me."

...

 **Now**

 **Day - Billy's**

Damon, Evelyn, Morgana, Elena, Rosie and Rebekah were talking.

"Well, she sounds dreadful." Rebekah told them.

"She had a Mother Teresa complex." Damon told her.

"So let me guess." Evelyn told him. "After many dark nights with Lexi, she convinced you to turn your emotions back on."

"And that's exactly what you plan to do with me and Elena." Morgana told him, starting to walk away.

Damon looked from Evelyn to Morgana. "You guys read the last page of the book, too? I'm gonna get a drink. Many drinks."

Damon walked toward the bar.

Morgana looked at all the paraphernalia on the walls.

Rebekah looked from Rosie and Morgana to Evelyn and Elena. "So you really buy all this?"

"Not one bit." Morgana answered. "I know he's after the Cure. I'm not stupid."

"Well, let's not say things we don't mean." Rebekah told her.

Morgana laughed slightly.

"Damon's like a dog with a bone." Elena told them. "Stefan, too. They won't give up until they find the Cure, and then make Morgana take it while they try to convince me to turn it back on."

"So I guess we're gonna have to find it first." Morgana told them.

Rosie smiled. "You're playing him."

"No, he's playing us." Morgana told them. "We're just returning the favor."

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Night - Whitmore College - Shane's Office**

Stefan, Klaus, Elizabeth and Emma walked in, starting to look through his stuff.

"What are we even looking for?" Emma asked.

"Well, Shane was working with Esmeralda, so chances are, he was helping her plan her next move." Stefan told them.

"Where, on her evil villain to-do list?" Elizabeth asked. "'Steal blood, perform three massacres, pick up dry cleaning'?"

"Actually, not to nit-pick, but we evil villains usually use minions to pick up our dry cleaning, that sort of thing." Klaus told her. "You wouldn't know that because I never asked you to do it."

Elizabeth looked at Stefan in annoyance. "Why is he necessary again?"

"Well, we don't know what Silas can do, so if we do have to go head to head with him, an Original hybrid who can't die might come in handy." Stefan told her.

Emma looked from Klaus to Elizabeth. "I know that you two are mind controlled to be angry at each other, but I think the only way to stop that is to actually have you two, I don't know, work it out?"

"Besides, you, Stefan and I work well together, or at least we did in the '20s." Klaus told her.

"Well, granted, I was hiding from you." Elizabeth told him, knowing that it would hurt him.

Klaus tilted his head, affected. "You were far from hiding, Elisaveta." Elizabeth looked annoyed yet resigned. "But you were just as fun then as you are now, just as Damon is probably relishing in Morgana and Elena's emotionless company in New York."

"Our brother knows what he's doing." Stefan told him.

"Does he?" Klaus asked. "Don't underestimate the allure of darkness, Stefan." He looked toward Elizabeth. "Even the purest hearts are drawn to it, so much that it can change them completely and forever." Elizabeth looked up, affected by his words. Emma laughed him off. "Still, I'm sure it'll all be fine."

Elizabeth shook the moment off. "I think I found something." She carried a large book over to them at the desk. "'Symbolic Figures in the Dark Arts'. Didn't Sally, Elizabeth and Bonnie talk about Expression Triangles? Here."

Elizabeth pointed at a large intricate drawing of a triangle.

Stefan read from the opposite page. "'In some schools of magic, such as Expression, human sacrifice can be used as a focus for power. It is rumored that the addition of two supernatural sacrifices compounds the mystical energy, creating an Expression Triangle'."

Emma pointed at a symbol in the drawing. "Humans. That was the Council fire." She pointed at another symbol. "Demons. Klaus' hybrid failure."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a failure." Klaus told her. "What's the third?"

Elizabeth, Stefan and Emma exchanged a look, looking at the book again.

...

 **Bennett House - Living Room**

Bonnie, Sally and Shane/Silas were talking in front of the fire.

"You want us to kill witches?" Sally asked incredulously.

"We've been over this." Shane/Silas told them. "It's temporary. They'll come back."

"Wait, don't we need Rosie or Elizabeth to complete the third sacrifice?" Bonnie asked.

"The first two sacrifices were dealt without the four of you." Shane/Silas told them. "You don't have to be involved with the last one either, but I am asking for your help. The only thing that we need all four of you for is the spell that you need to cast to lift the Veil between us and the Other Side. Let Elizabeth find out what Esmeralda has planned for her."

"Or she's too strong for you to get inside her head and manipulate her." Sally told him.

"Sally, I am not manipulating any of you." Shane/Silas told her.

"What if we're not strong enough without her?" Bonnie asked.

"You are strong enough." Shane/Silas told them. "Your magic is like the three of you, linked as one. Which is why when one of you gets hurt, so do the others. When one of your powers lashes out, the others' magic is effected. Even if she's not here with us, her magic is. Look, it won't be easy. Once they realize how strong you are, they'll channel each other one by one using spirit magic till they can strip all of you of Expression. You have to endure them until all twelve are linked as one, just like the three of you." A door opened and closed. Shane/Silas looked at Bonnie. "Listen, your dad's here. We have to convince him."

Shane/Silas stood.

Rudy entered the room. "Hey. How was the session?"

"To be honest, not that great." Shane/Silas told him. "The meditation isn't really working. Their magic's too strong."

"You told me you could help them." Rudy told him.

"Dad, it's-it's not his fault." Bonnie told him.

"Not his fault?" Rudy repeated. "He's the one who taught you this magic, the one who tricked the three of you into completing the link, and now he can't control it?"

"Listen, we have an idea." Shane/Silas told him.

"I'm done listening to your ideas." Rudy told him. "I want you to get out of my house."

"Dad!" Bonnie told him.

"If we just call on the spirits-" Shane/Silas started.

"I want you out of my house!" Rudy told him.

"Wait!" Sally told them.

Sally's anger flared and her magic caused the glass in the windows to explode into the room in shattered pieces over her and Bonnie. Rudy and Shane/Silas ducked.

...

 **New York City, New York**

 **Billy's**

Rosie was sitting on the bar, looking at her phone, waiting for a text.

Her magic was effected, causing most of the bottles of alcohol on the bar to explode, the contents splashing along the surface of the table top.

Rosie jumped off the bar in shock and confusion, turning to face the bar.

Everyone fell quiet, looking toward the bar and Rosie.

Rebekah, Damon, Evelyn, Morgana and Elena looked toward her, all of them standing around a table.

Rosie seemed nervous yet calm.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Bennett House - Living Room**

Bonnie's magic was effected, causing the flames in the fire place to flare up uncontrollably, burning higher and brighter, causing everyone in the room to cover their eyes from the heat and the brightness.

...

 **New York City, New York**

 **Billy's**

Once again, Rosie's magic was effected, causing the alcohol on the bar to turn into flames, the fire spreading.

There was a nervous clamor from the crowd.

Rosie seemed overwhelmed.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Bennett House - Living Room**

With glass in their hair, Bonnie and Sally breathed deeply, closing their eyes in concentration, using their magic to extinguish the flames.

...

 **New York, Virginia**

 **Billy's**

Rosie breathed deeply, closing her eyes in concentration, using her magic to extinguish the flames.

There was nothing but silence for a few moments.

Then the crowd erupted into cheers and applause, thinking that the whole thing had just been a show.

Rosie exhaled in relief.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Bennett House - Living Room**

Bonnie and Sally were overwhelmed.

Rudy looked at Shane/Silas. "What the hell is happening to them?"

"This happened to my wife." Shane/Silas told him. "Expression consumed her. She had no control."

Bonnie looked at Rudy. "I need you to call Mom. We need witches. A lot of them."

...

 **New York City, New York**

 **Billy's**

 **(Song:) Ask the Angels - The Distillers**

The band was playing.

Rosie still stood next to the bar, breathing deeply, relaxing.

Rebekah walked up to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Rosie answered. She looked at Rebekah. "Can I just get that packet on my secret back and get out of here before people start asking questions?"

"I'm pretty sure that they all think it was just for show." Rebekah told her. "Or, at least, we can compel them all into thinking that. I mean, there are vampires here, and two of them care whether or not you get burned at the stake."

"Gee, Rebekah, that makes me feel so much better." Rosie told her sarcastically.

Rebekah smiled, letting the smile fade. "Anyway, didn't you say that you were waiting for a tour guide so that you didn't get lost in the city?"

"I was, but I don't think they're gonna show." Rosie told her.

"Well, why don't you wait a little longer and give Scott Jackson more time to reply to your text?" Rebekah asked. Rosie looked at her with guarded surprise as to why she would know that. Rebekah smirked, reaching behind the bar to grab bottles of alcohol and shot glasses, putting them onto a tray. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

Rebekah turned around, carrying the tray back over to their table.

Rosie smirked, following her, standing between her and Morgana.

"Quite the show, Roe-Roe." Morgana told her.

"Like you could do any better." Rosie replied, starting to pour the drinks.

Morgana pointed at the drinks, looking at Damon. "Is this allowed? What would Lexi say?"

"Lexi thought the only way I would turn my emotions back on was if I started enjoying my life again." Damon told them.

"Do not tell me she took you to Bon Jovi concerts, too." Rebekah told him.

They clinked their classes together for a toast.

"No." Damon answered. "Wrong decade." He took his shot. "Lexi was not allowed to feed with Stefan. But Isabella didn't have that problem. Neither did I." He looked at Elena and Morgana, smiling. "And neither do either of you." He glanced at Evelyn. "You, either."

Damon held out either of his hands for Elena and Morgana to take. They both took them, heading to the dance floor.

Evelyn followed them.

Rebekah took out the packet on Rusty Andrews and his adoptive daughter Lucy, showing it to Rosie. "It'll be right here when he contacts you."

"Why do you care so much?" Rosie asked.

"Believe it or not, Rosie, I look out for girls like me." Rebekah told her. "Us girls have to stick together."

Evelyn turned to look at them. "Would you two stop your yapping and have fun?"

Rosie and Rebekah smiled, going out to the dance floor.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Billy's**

Elena was dancing, enjoying herself.

Morgana smiled, taking off her jacket, looking at Damon, handing her jacket to him. "I'm hungry."

"Pick." Damon told her.

Morgana looked around, seeing a girl listening to the music alone. She danced her way through the crowd, toward her, standing in front of her, turning to face her, compelling her. "Don't scream."

Morgana snarled, transforming, biting her, feeding.

Damon watching Morgana.

Rosie and Evelyn were dancing in the crowd, separately.

Rosie turned her back to the guy she was dancing with, raising her arms above her head, turning her head from side to side, closing her eyes, having a good time.

Damon stood next to Morgana, behind the girl, feeding on the other side of her neck.

...

 **Flashback - 1977**

 **Night - Billy's**

Damon and Lexi were sharing a victim on the dancefloor. They came up for air.

Damon wiped a little blood off Lexi's lower lip.

Lexi caught his wrist, shaking her head, smiling a small smile.

They both started to feed again.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Billy's**

Morgana and Damon were feeding on the girl.

Damon came up for air, gesturing to Elena. "Your turn." He gestured to Rebekah and Evelyn. "You, too."

Morgana continued feeding.

Elena walked closer, standing in the place Damon had been, transforming, biting the girl, feeding.

Evelyn stood to the side of the girl next to Morgana, taking her wrist, baring her fangs and biting her wrist, feeding. Rebekah stood to the side of the girl next to Elena, taking her wrist, baring her fangs and biting her wrist, feeding.

Damon was sneaking off through the crowd.

Rosie's phone vibrated. She looked at the text from Scott.

 **Meet me outside**

Rosie smiled. She turned around, walking toward the table, grabbing her jacket, swinging it over her shoulder, grabbing the packet off of the table, walking toward the exit.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Upstairs**

Damon opened a door, seeing that the room he entered was quite cluttered. "Ugh. Pack rat. Thanks, Will."

Damon closed the door behind him.

...

 **Outside**

Rosie walked outside, letting the door swing closed.

Scott was leaning against a dark, navy blue convertible, smirking. "Hey, Rose."

Rosie smiled, wrapping her arms around him. After a moment, she pulled away, hitting him in the chest. "Ass. I thought you were standing me up."

"You're lucky I even came." Scott replied. "Remember, on the run from Klaus?"

"So what made you come?" Morgana asked.

"Well, word on the street is that an Expressionate witch Doppelganger is trying to find out why she is as strong as she is." Scott told her. "And, since he had an aunt who lived in New York, that she needed a certain hybrid to lead her to her daughter she gave up."

"I know that you didn't get all that from a rumor." Rosie told him. "You've been watching us."

"Hmm, yes, and seeing you dance like that was worth the wait." Scott told her.

Rosie pushed him, smiling slightly. "You're a dick."

Rosie let her smile fade.

"What?" Scott asked.

"I was just thinking that all of this wouldn't be happening if I didn't have a child at 16." Rosie answered.

Scott wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry about Lucy."

Rosie sniffed, staring straight ahead, numb. "Me, too."

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Woods**

Bonnie and Sally approached a woman standing in the moonlight.

"Is it just you?" Sally asked.

The woman turned to face them. "This place wasn't easy to find."

"Figured you wouldn't want to draw attention." Bonnie told her.

"It'll work." The woman told them. "I'm Aja."

"You friends with my mom?" Bonnie asked.

Aja smiled. "I was." Her smile faded. "After she became a vampire, we didn't have a whole lot in common."

"So she's not coming?" Sally asked.

"This is witch business." Aja told them. "Look, I know you're scared, but I've dealt with Expression before. I know the hold it can have on you."

"It's not that." Sally told her. "We're just-we're strong. We're in a link that's stronger than we are. You won't be able to do this alone."

"Oh, honey, who said anything about being alone?" Aja asked. Other witches surrounded them in a circle, emerging from the forest into the clearing. "There's almost nothing as strong as a full coven, so I brought 11 of my closest friends. Won't be fun, but we're gonna cleanse all of you. There's three, right?"

Bonnie and Sally nodded.

"She can't be here right now." Sally explained.

"Doesn't matter, if you're linked." Aja told them. "We have four times the number you have. You ready?"

Bonnie looked at Sally, nodding. "Let's do this."

Bonnie and Sally looked at Aja.

...

 **New York City, New York**

 **Billy's**

 **(Song:) Lemon Scent - Dead Sara**

The girls were still feeding, coming to a stop.

Morgana compelled the girl. "Leave."

Evelyn handed Morgana her jacket. "Looks like Damon and Rosie gave us the slip."

Morgana put on her jacket. "Good. Hopefully he'll find whatever he's looking for, and then we can take it so he can't find Katherine and the Cure first. And then, for Rosie , hopefully she'll find what she's looking for and she'll do the locator spell to find Katherine before Damon gets the chance to get in the way."

Evelyn walked over to the bar. Morgana, Elena and Rebekah followed.

"And what if you can't?" Rebekah asked. "I mean, Damon is stronger than you, and Rosie can easily change her mind if she doesn't find what she's hoping to find."

"Damon may be stronger than Elena, but he's not stronger than me." Evelyn told them. "I can take care of him, easily."

"And can you take care of Rosie that easily, or will she happily put you down again?" Rebekah asked.

Evelyn gave her a sarcastic look.

"You know, we could help you." Rebekah told them. "You want the Cure off the table, I wanna take it, Rosie wants her freedom, and if she helps me get the Cure, she can have it back. We could work together."

"Work together?" Morgana repeated. "Don't you hate us?"

"I hated the moral, self-righteous version of both of you, but these ones are not so bad." Rebekah told her. "And maybe, with you, it's your new haircuts."

"Do you remember what it's like to be human?" Elena asked. "Weak, fragile? Why would you wanna go back to that?"

"Because someday, I want a family of my own." Rebekah answered.

"And that's exactly why we don't want your help." Morgana told her, taking a drink. "The best part of having no emotions is that we can think rationally. We'll do whatever it takes to get this done."

Evelyn looked at Rebekah. "You're the opposite, a pile of neuroses and insecurities, hopes and dreams. You're basically one big emotional variable that we just don't really need. We don't really need that unrealistic dream getting in the way either."

Rebekah hesitated. "You just made me miss the old Evelyn."

Rebekah walked away.

Evelyn shrugged, looking at Morgana and Elena.

Elena looked at them curiously.

Morgana smiled, raising her hand to hail the bartender.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Apartment Building - Hallway**

Scott led Rosie through the hall toward the door marked with the number of 660.

"Just add six and it'd be the devil." Scott told her tauntingly.

Rosie chuckled, rolling her eyes, smiling and stopped at the door labeled 660 in black on a brown door. She knocked on it.

The man from the photos in the packet opened the door.

Rosie cleared her throat. "Rusty Andrews?"

"Who the hell is asking?" Rusty replied gruffly.

Scott couldn't help but almost smile, looking at Rosie knowingly.

Rosie looked at Rusty with the same amount of attitude. "Maybe it's the biological mother of the daughter you adopted."

"You're Lucy's mother?" Rusty asked.

"Well, at least you didn't change her name." Rosie told him. "I wanted some answers, and I wondered if you had them."

After a hesitation, Rusty stepped out of the way of the door. "Come on in." He looked at Scott. "Even your vampire friend."

Scott and Rosie exchanged looks.

"So, you obviously know about vampires." Scott told him. "Except, I'm not one."

"I know." Rusty told him. "You're a mutt."

Scott gave him a look, opening his mouth.

Rosie cut him off, looking at Rusty. "So you know why I'm here, then."

Rusty looked away from Scott and Rosie. "I can only guess."

...

 **Rusty's Apartment**

Phil led Scott and Rosie inside, looking at Rosie. "And it's that you found out that you're witches."

Scott closed the door.

"I'd thought I'd give Lucy a heads up and see how's she doing." Rosie said.

Rusty sat down in a green chair.

Rosie and Scott sat on the couch across from him.

"Clearly." Rusty told them. He gave Rosie a weird look. "Lucy looks like you. She's at a friends house right now."

Rosie hesitated a moment, her gaze icing over. "I think, uh, I saw her before coming here."

Rusty leaned back in his chair in understanding. "How?"

Rosie took a deep breath. "Bumped into her on the stairs." Rusty inhaled. Scott looked between them. "I had thought she looked familiar, but remembering that..."

"Well, I'm sorry you had to see her that way." Rusty told her.

Rosie nodded, looking away. "Yeah."

Scott looked at her, showing no noticeable reaction.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Whitmore College - Shane's Office**

Elizabeth and Klaus were alone in the office, looking over a map of Mystic Falls.

'There's been two massacres." Elizabeth told him. "Pastor Young's farm is here." She used a ruler and a red pen to draw a line evenly. "And the old Lockwood Cellar, where you spitefully slaughtered 12 of your own hybrids because of Esmeralda's mind control, is here." She drew another line connecting the two locations. "According to the book, the Expression Triangle is equilateral, putting it here."

Elizabeth drew another two lines, forming a triangle on the map.

"I know you haven't had the proper geometry lessons taught to you back in the 1860's, but somebody obviously hasn't been paying attention in class when I told her to keep an eye on Emma and Elena earlier this year." Klaus told her. Elizabeth gave him a sarcastic look. Klaus took the ruler and pen. "There are actually two places where the third massacre could be."

Klaus drew two more lines, forming another triangle opposite of hers.

Elizabeth couldn't help a smile. "Well, you didn't let me finish." Klaus smiled. Elizabeth and Klaus looked at each other across the desk. The door suddenly opened. Elizabeth turned toward Stefan and Emma. "Hey. What's going on? Did you find Sally and Bonnie?"

"No, but we talked to Bonnie's dad." Emma told them. "I think we found Silas."

...

 **New York, Virginia**

 **Rusty's Apartment**

Scott was looking around the witch craft objects around the room.

Rusty walked into the room with a tray of three tea glasses.

"I'm gonna call you Rus, all right, father?" Scott asked sarcastically.

"You can call me whatever the hell you want, Yeller." Philip replied.

"Awesome." Scott told him sarcastically.

"All right, how about we just move on here, okay?" Rosie asked.

"So, since you know all of this, why are you here?" Rusty asked.

Rosie leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "Because I'm having problems with my powers. During a spell to help someone heal, to keep them from dying, my three other witch friends accidentally linked and. Now one them passed it on to me."

Rusty frowned. "What three other witch friends?"

"A Davidsons, Pierce and a Bennett." Rosie answered.

Rusty scoffed. "Three of the biggest witch families linked together?" He gave Rosie a weird look. "It's that Sabrina Davidsons' daughter, isn't it? That Shelia Bennett's granddaughter?" Rosie and Scott exchanged a look. Rosie looked at Rusty, nodding. "That type of link with the power the three of you have in nearly impossible to break." Rusty sighed. "Link with the three of you, the fact that you're a Doppelganger..."

"How do you seem to know everything?" Scott asked.

"I keep tabs on this, wolf boy." Rusty told him. "I know of everything that they need to do the spell of the century."

"Right, but, other than the other girls in the link, I've been having the most trouble with my powers, and I'm stronger than they are, even though they've been practicing longer than I have been." Rosie told him. "Is it because I'm also a Doppelganger?"

Rusty nodded. "Part of it, at least."

"What do you mean, part of it?" Scott asked.

Rusty looked at Rosie. "After I adopted Lucy, I never lost contact. Your mom would always tell me about you. Even who she had her first child with. Or, should I say, which family the guy was from."

Rosie leaned forward. "You know my dad?"

Rusty nodded. "She never told me his first name, but she told me the last, that whole family line born and raised in Mystic Falls since 1864."

"He was a Founding Family member." Rosie sighed.

Rusty nodded. "I remember being disgusted because of what he was."

"What?" Scott asked. "A thief? Murderer? How bad can it be?"

"No, smart ass." Rusty told him. He looked at Rosie. "He is-or was-a werewolf."

"You're insane." Scott told him. "You can't be a werewolf, a witch and a Doppelganger all at once."

"No." Rusty disagreed. "You can't be a witch and vampire at once. It used to be that you could be a werewolf and vampire at once, but they figured a way around that. Werewolf, witch and Doppelganger genes are what you're born with-"

Rosie finished the saying with Rusty. "Not turned into."

"Exactly." Rusty told them.

Rosie took a moment to process, inhaling deeply. "Is that why I'm stronger than they are? Is it why it's harder to control my magic?"

Rusty nodded. "Mm-hmm."

"It would certainly explain you're raging anger issues." Scott told her.

Rosie gave Scott a look, tilting her head. "I didn't ask you."

Rusty smirked, chuckling. "I like you already."

Rusty took a drink of his tea.

Rosie forced a smile, taking a drink of hers.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Clearing**

Sally and Bonnie were lying on their backs in the center of the circle of witches, their legs pointing to each other across the circle. Another witch knelt behind Lindsey's head. Aja knelt behind Bonnie's head. The circle of torches and witches was symmetrical.

"Call out to the spirits, girls." Aja told them, placing her hands on either side of Bonnie's head. "Let them in."

The other witch placed her hands on either side of Sally's head.

Sally and Bonnie took a deep breath, beginning to chant. "Phesmatos tribum-"

Their bodies jerked painfully.

"I can't." Sally told them. "It's hurting."

"It hurts!" Bonnie told them.

"It's because you've rejected the spirits." Aja told them. Bonnie whimpered. "The Expression's consumed the four of you."

The other witch and Aja exchanged a look, nodding, beginning to chant. "Phesmatos tribum nas ex viras..."

"I changed my mind." Bonnie told them, her voice a small whisper.

The other witch and Aja continued. "Purgal animum sous..."

"I don't wanna do this anymore!" Bonnie told them.

The other witch and Aja continued. "Obscarus!"

"Let me go!" Sally told them.

Aja spoke to the other witches. "They're fighting. We need help. Link with us. Lend us your power."

The others knelt to the ground, joining the other witch and Aja in the chant. "Phesmatos repallus tantian..."

Sally and Bonnie screamed in pain.

...

 **New York City, New York**

 **Rusty's Apartment**

Rosie felt their pain, holding her head, screaming.

Rusty stood in surprised confusion, in suspicion, backing away.

Scott walked toward Rosie. "Rosie?" Rosie screamed. "Rose!" Scott sat next to her, holding her. "What's happening?"

"The link!" Rosie told him.

The three glasses on the table shattered.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Clearing**

The torches forming a circle around the witches flared brightly.

The twelve witches continued to chant. "Maltuscanum anium par vas."

Bonnie opened her eyes. They were completely white.

"We need more strength!" Aja told them.

Everyone chanted. "Phesmatos repallus tantian maltuscanum anium par vas."

Sally opened her eyes. They were completely white.

...

 **New York City, New York**

 **Rusty's Apartment**

Rosie opened her eyes. They were completely white.

Scott watched in astonished confusion. "What the..."

Rusty seemed to realize what was going on.

Rosie continued to scream in pain.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Clearing**

Sally and Bonnie continued to scream in pain.

...

 **New York City, New York**

 **Billy's - Upstairs**

Damon was still in Will's office, talking on the phone, searching the office. "So, Silas is appearing as Professor Shane. Wouldn't be my first choice."

In Mystic Falls, in the woods Stefan had his phone on speaker as he and Emma talked to Damon.

"Well, it would be if you needed to brainwash Sally and Bonnie into committing a massacre." Emma told him.

"You guys need me to come home?" Damon asked.

"No, we got it." Emma told him. "How's the Cure search going?"

"Eh, not great." Damon admitted. "I mean, it's no massacre in the making, but Rebekah and Rosie trailed us here. Something about Rosie's family, and in exchange for information, she is willing to do a locator spell to find Katherine. I just have to find her first. Then in addition to my buddy being a brilliant identity thief, he's also a hoarder."

"What are you trying to find?" Stefan asked.

"Will had a repeat customer." Damon told them. "5'7", brunette. Said she was a runner."

"Katherine." Emma realized.

"Turns out I was helping her run from me." Damon told them. "Ironic. Problem is I'm pretty sure that this filing system goes by birth date, but I can't for the life of me remember Katherine's."

"June 5, 1473." Stefan told him.

"And that, brother, is why you are the better boyfriend." Damon told him, pulling out Katherine's file. "Well, will you look at that? It's all her former addresses, including a couple from the last two moths. They're mostly PO boxes, but hey, it narrows the search."

"Well, you're welcome." Stefan told him. "So you head back now?"

"Yeah, tomorrow morning." Damon answered. "Gotta keep up the ruse for the Satanic vampires outside, pretend like I'm having a good time."

"And you're not?" Emma asked.

Elena walked into the room.

Damon directed his comment to Emma. "I'll tell you tomorrow." He hung up. "Sorry, had to get some quiet. Couldn't hear Stefan and Em over The Runaways 2.0."

"Let me guess." Elena told him. "They're worried."

"Emma , doesn't care." Damon told her. "Stefan, jealous mainly. He's having acid flashbacks of me and Lexi in the seventies in New York. I'll tell you about it over a drink. Come on."

Elena still looked suspicious but they walked out of the room together.

...

 **Flashback - 1977**

 **Night - Billy's**

 **(Song:) In the Search of An Audience - The Godz**

Will walked through the empty club toward the bar.

Damon was laying on the bar with a bottle of bourbon.

Lexi was standing next to him.

Damon: (voice over) "Lexi stuck with me for months. She was partying with me, showing me a good time, but every night, she'd torture me in the worst possible way."

"Tell me about her." Lexi told him.

"No." Damon told her.

"What did she look like, what did she sound like?" Lexi asked. "Tell me everything you remember about her."

"Every night." Damon told her.

"And that's my cue." Will told them. "You have a nice fight. Try not to break anything."

"Mm." Lexi hummed sarcastically.

Will walked away, leaving.

"Every night." Damon repeated, sitting up. "Every night, we get wasted, and the second I bottom out, you have to bring up Katherine."

"Because you loved her, and love is the most powerful emotion." Lexi told him. "If I can just get you to remember the way you felt about her..."

 **(Song Ends)**

"I don't wanna remember." Damon told her. "I mean, why do you care so much?"

"Do you remember how we first met?" Lexi asked. "It was 1864. Isabella had just left you and Stefan for who knew how long. Stefan had just killed your father, and he was killing his way through Mystic Falls. You hated him. Rightfully so, but before you left, you asked me to help him, because no matter what happened, he was still your brother, and you cared about him. Now you need help, and he cares about you. We both do. Let me help you. Tell me about Katherine."

"Talking about Katherine's not gonna help me." Damon told her, jumping down from the bar.

Lexi stood in his way. "Why not?"

"Because she's not the person I care about." Damon told her, gazing at Lexi.

 **(Song:) Let's Dance - Ramones**

Lexi looked at him in surprise. "It flipped. The switch. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I barely felt it at first, but every night, it's gotten stronger." Damon told her. "It worked." He placed either of his hands on either of her cheeks. "You worked."

Lexi smiled.

Finally, Damon kissed Lexi, rushing her back into the wall next to the bar, still making out.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Billy's**

Evelyn, Morgana, Elena and Damon sat at the bar.

"You and Lexi?" Morgana asked. "Here, on the bar?"

Morgana took her arm off of the bar in disgust.

"On the bar, on the stage, on the roof." Damon answered. "It was a very long night."

Evelyn made a face. "Yeah."

Elena smiled, leaning over the bar, grabbing a bottle, shaking it at Damon, standing, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

Elena turned around. "To the roof. I wanna hear the rest of the story."

"Okay." Damon told her hesitantly. He stood, starting to follow her. He looked at Morgana. "You coming?"

"Nah." Morgana answered. "You guys go ahead."

Damon nodded, walking ahead of Elena, leading the way.

Elena looked at Morgana with a significant look, raising her bottle, following Damon.

A guy walked up to Evelyn and Morgana.

Evelyn looked at Morgana, smirking.

Morgana smiled.

The guy bumped into Morgana while trying to get a drink.

Morgana took the guy by his head, slamming it against the bar, making his head bleed, making him unconscious. "Excuse you."

Evelyn laughed.

Rebekah saw them, smirking.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Evelyn's Apartment**

Rosie was still screaming, her eyes still completely white.

Scott was kneeling next to her, holding her.

"Those aren't the only reasons her powers are messing up." Rusty told them. "She and the other two are practicing Expression."

Rusty raised his arm toward Rosie, causing her a migraine, trying to kill her.

Rosie screamed loudly.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Clearing**

Sally and Bonnie felt the pain, screaming loudly.

The witches stopped chanting.

"Something's wrong." The other witch told them.

"Keep going." Aja told them.

They continued to chant.

Sally and Bonnie screamed.

...

 **New York City, New York**

 **Rusty's Apartment**

Scott glared angrily at Rusty, rushing toward him.

Rusty raised his arm toward Scott, causing him the same pain.

Scott held his head, groaning. "Stop!"

"This line isn't supposed to be practicing Expression." Rusty told them. "None of them. Especially the Artemis Doppelganger. She's needed to awake Silas and lift the Veil."

"How... do you know... about Silas?" Scott managed to ask through the screams from Rosie and the pain. "And-" Another long, eardrum breaking scream of Rosie's cut him off. "How is she needed to lift the Veil and to the Other Side?"

"She's the Doppelganger of this line." Rusty told them. "Doppelgangers die to lift or to create curses. The Other Side is Silas' curse. If she dies after the spell is complete, every supernatural being is back with a vengeance."

"So, she has to die to lift the Veil?" Scott asked.

"I can't let that happen." Rusty told them. "If she dies before the spell is complete, then nothing happens. So do the other two. This would be all over, the ending of each line. But it's worth the price of staying alive."

Blood started to trail from Rosie's ear, nose and lips.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Woods**

Klaus and Elizabeth walking through the dark woods.

Klaus had his phone out.

"I just want to see where we are." Elizabeth told him.

"You know, when we split up, you did have the option of going with Stefan and Emma." Klaus told her.

"Yeah?" Elizabeth asked. "And leave Sally, Bonnie and Rosie's lives in your hands? Fat chance. Those girl have been through enough hell because of vampires, and let's just say I'm trying to make up for turning Bonnie's mother into one,, and for you killing Sally's boyfriend brother." She looked at Klaus. "Do you even know how to read a map?"

"Yes." Klaus answered. "And do you know who taught me? My friend Magellan."

"Wow, you had a friend." Elizabeth told him sarcastically. "Was he drawn to your darkness, too?"

"Actually, I was referring to Damon and Elena when I said that, but clearly it struck a chord with you. Oh wait Of course it did why else would you have slept with me." Klaus told her.

"It's because it's not true." Elizabeth told him. "There is no allure to darkness. And even if there was, there wouldn't 'so much that it can change them completely and forever'."

Klaus turned to face Elizabeth , making her stop. "Really? So you've never felt the attraction that comes when someone who's capable of doing terrible things for some reason cares only about you? You don't think that it would have changed you in the slightest? You don't think that it could have made you just as dark as he was?"

"Is that supposed to be a trick question?" Elizabeth asked.

"You tell me." Klaus told her.

After a moment of hesitation, Elizabeth looked at Klaus' phone. "We're here, although judging by the lack of witches, here is not the correct location."

Klaus barely smirked, noticing she hadn't answered.

Elizabeth turned around, walking in the direction they had come to get to the other point.

...

 **New York City, New York**

 **Rusty's Apartment**

Rusty was still trying to kill Rosie.

Rosie's eyes were bloodshot yet completely white, blood trailing from her nose, ears and lips. She looked up, anger clear in her expression as much as the pain, using her magic to fight back.

Rusty's magic stopped. He couldn't breathe. He held his throat, choking.

"Rosie." Scott told her, no longer in pain. "Rosie... you're killing him."

"I don't care." Rosie told him coldly. "He tried to kill us."

Rusty lowered to his knees, gasping for breath, blood sprouting from his lungs.

Rosie didn't seem to hear anything. She didn't seem like she could stop.

Scott rushed toward Rusty, snapping his neck, letting him fall.

All of the magic seemed to stop.

Scott stepped closer to Rosie, kneeling in front of her. "It's over."

"Why did you do that?" Rosie asked.

"Because you don't need that pain." Scott answered, holding her.

Scott and Rosie looked at each other in relief.

Rosie had tears in her eyes.

There was a moment of silence.

Suddenly, feeling the pain through the link, Rosie screamed in agony.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Clearing**

Torches burned bright around the witches' circle.

Sally and Bonnie were lying on the ground, struggling against the other witch and Aja, their eyes completely white, their noses, ears and lips bleeding, both of them screaming.

"Yield to the spirits." Aja told them. "You can't fight us."

Stefan and Emma ran into the circle.

"Stop!" Emma told them. "It's not what you think."

Aja looked at Stefan angrily. "This is no place for a vampire."

"They're working for Silas." Stefan told them.

"Silas?" Aja repeated.

"He brainwashed them to kill you." Stefan told them.

Bonnie whimpered from the ground.

Aja pulled out a dagger.

"Wait." Emma told her. "What are you doing?"

"If Silas has them, they're lost." Aja told them. "We can't save them."

"Wait." Emma told her.

Stefan tried to step toward Aja.

Aja held out her arm, using a spell to weaken Stefan.

Stefan grabbed at his head, staggering backward to his knees.

"Stop!" Emma told her, trying to take a step forward.

Aja used magic to cause Emma pain.

Emma stopped walking, groaning a scream, lowering to her knees.

Aja raised the dagger above Bonnie's heart.

Emma started to stand.

Aja raised her arm toward Emma , using magic to cause her pain, making her sink back down.

Gasping in pain, Emma still tried to stand.

Aja pushed her hand forward.

The pain increased, making Emma scream, blood trailing from her nose.

"We have the power of 12 witches." Aja told them. "You don't stand a chance."

Stefan stood, grabbing Emma's arm, rushing them away from the circle, backing into a tree, groaning in pain.

The witches resumed chanting.

Klaus and Elizabeth appeared.

"They're linked." Emma told them. "Sally and Bonnie are gonna kill them."

"Not if the witches kill them first." Klaus told her, pushing Stefan against a tree.

"Klaus, we need to save them." Elizabeth told him.

"How?" Klaus asked. "The only way to stop the witches is to kill them, and then Silas gets what he wants."

"Spirits, take their souls." Aja called. "Free their from darkness."

Aja held the dagger over Bonnie.

Sally and Bonnie screamed in pain.

In anger and defiance, Elizabeth rushed into the circle, pulling the dagger into Aja's chest, killing her.

"No!" Klaus told her.

Elizabeth looked toward Klaus, not showing a reaction but her eyes glowed Werewolf yellow, letting Aja's body fall.

The other witch's body fell.

Elizabeth watched as the witches forming the circle began to drop dead, like a chain reaction.

The torches' flames burned out.

Elizabeth looked around, approaching Sally and Bonnie. "Sally. Sally? Bonnie!"

Sally and Bonnie opened their eyes, which were still completely white, smiling eerily. "The circle is complete."

...

 **New York City, New York**

 **Rusty's Apartment**

Rosie, no longer in pain, opened her eyes, which were still completely white, smiling eerily. "The circle is complete."

Scott watched her in confusion.

...

 **Billy's - Roof**

Damon and Elena were on the roof of Billy's talking.

"It's beautiful up here." Elena told him. "I could do this, you know. The Lexi method. Hang with you, party with you. It wouldn't be the worst way to turn my emotions back on."

"I thought you hated emotions." Damon told her.

"I do." Elena told him. "Maybe I'm just looking for an excuse to... spend more time with you." She walked closer, taking a sip from the bottle, smiling. "I've never done it on a rooftop before."

Elena started to lean closer.

Damon, hesitant, made a face. "You're not missing much."

Elena rolled her eyes. "You don't have to take the high road, Damon. I'm not sired to you anymore." She held his neck. "I want this. You want this." Damon gave in. They started kissing. Elena snaked her hand around to Damon's back pocket. Damon slapped her hand away. They broke apart. "What?"

Damon pulled out the paper from his pocket. "Looking for that? Did you really think that was gonna work, the sex, the temptation, the booze, having a friend out there waiting in the wings in case anything went wrong?" Morgana stepped into view. Damon looked between them. "What, are you kidding me? I invented that trick."

Damon took a swig of bourbon.

...

 **Flashback - 1977**

 **Day - Billy's Rooftop**

Damon and Lexi were sleeping on the rooftop.

The sun started to rise.

Lexi's skin started to sizzle. She woke, rushing out of Damon's arms, rushing into a shaded doorway. She tried to open the door.

It was locked. It didn't budge.

She heard Damon's voice. "Good luck. Spent all night reinforcing it. It was tough." He stood, walking toward Lexi. "Had to be really quiet not to wake you up."

Lexi laughed nervously. "What is this?"

Damon stood across from her in the sunlight. "Payment."

"For what?" Lexi asked.

"Oh, for the last six months of my life." Damon answered. "For the nagging, for the self-righteous platitudes. I'm paying you back for six months of you."

"Your humanity's not back on, is it?" Lexi asked.

"Never was." Damon told her.

"So this was all just-" Lexi started.

"A joke." Damon told her. "A big fat lie." He smiled. "Best part is, you believed it. You thought I was like Stefan, a wounded little bird that you could nurse back to health." He caressed Lexi's cheek. Lexi grabbed his hand angrily. "But he's a victim. I'm like Isabella, except I'm worse. I choose to be this way, and I don't want to change." Damon pulled Lexi's hand out into the sunlight, making her skin burn and sizzle. Lexi screamed in pain, pulling her hand back into the shade, gasping. "Enjoy the day. I hear it's gonna be a scorcher."

Damon smiled nastily, vanishing.

Lexi slammed against the door angrily, trapped.

...

 **Now**

 **Night - Billy's - Roof**

Damon, Morgana and Elena were talking.

"So, you pretended to have feelings for her just to get her off your back?" Morgana asked.

"I was willing to do whatever it took." Damon told them. "Sound familiar?"

Elena smiled. "Aw. I hurt your feelings."

"Not my feelings." Damon told her. "I'm looking out for you because one day, you will flip that switch back on, and all the bad stuff that you did is gonna come rushing back, and it is going to suck."

"So you're saying that you felt bad for Lexi?" Morgana asked.

"She became a walking, talking reminder of all the awful things I'd done." Damon told them. "And I managed to avoid her for decades, and then she just shows up in Mystic Falls to wish my baby bro a happy birthday, and boom. Rush of memories, rush of guilt."

"So you kill her?" Morgana asked.

"Out of sight, out of mind." Damon answered. "Every day that you're like this is the day that you might do the one thing that you can't take back."

"Here's what I don't get." Morgana told him. "You spent six months trying to get her to fall in love with you just so that you could hurt her. You were spiteful, malicious, borderline evil, and you say that you had your emotions turned off, but those all sound like emotions to me."

"Maybe they were." Damon told her. "Maybe hatred was the first one I got back. All the more reason to cure you. That way, we get the normal Morgana back without all the ugly stages in between that we'll have to go through with Evelyn and Elena."

"I'm not taking the Cure, Damon." Morgana stressed, starting to walk away.

Damon rushed in front of Morgana to stop her. "Yes, you are, even if I have to break your neck or tie you up in chains until we find it."

They stared each other down.

Rebekah rushed up from behind Damon, snapping his neck, letting him fall.

Elena jumped in surprise.

Morgana looked at Rebekah, impressed.

Rebekah tilted her head. "What was that you guys said about handling things yourselves?"

Rebekah, Morgana and Elena all smiled.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Bennett House - Bonnie's Room**

 **(Song:) Arms and Enemies - The Quiet Kind**

Emma was sitting on the edge of Bonnie's bed while she slept.

Sally was sleeping in a chair.

They started to wake.

Emma turned to face them. "Hey. How you guys feeling?"

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked, sitting up. "How'd I get here?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked. "I-I brought you guys here. The witches almost killed you."

"What witches?" Sally asked.

Emma looked at them in confusion. "You don't remember?" Sally raised her eyebrows. Bonnie looked just as confused. Emma nodded. "Whatever the witches did must have messed with your memories. The link, it must have messed with Rosie's, too."

"How did we get off the island?" Bonnie asked.

Emma looked at between them in severe confusion, readjusting herself on the bed. "Wait. Guys... What's the last thing you can remember?"

"I guess I remember being in that cave, and Jeremy was trying to pry the Cure out of Silas' hands." Sally answered. "Please tell me he got it." Emma looked down. "We didn't get it, did we?"

Emma sighed, looking up. "Bonnie, Sally, there's something you need to know about Jeremy."

...

 **New York City, New York**

 **Street**

Rosie and Scott were walking together.

"Okay, so you explained why I'm in New York, and you explained the deal that I made with Rebekah to find my daughter and to find Katherine Pierce, but why does my head feel like it's been set on fire?" Rosie asked.

"You really don't remember anything since the island?" Scott asked.

Rosie shook her head. "No." She looked at Scott. "I don't get it. What happened on the island? Why are you on the run from Klaus? Where's Bonnie or Sally? And what did my daughters adopted father tell us? I don't remember, and it's driving me crazy."

"Listen, when you find Katherine, I'll meet up with you, okay?" Scott asked. "I'll tell you everything."

Rosie sighed, nodding. "Okay."

Scott looked at Billy's in front of them. "Here we are. This is where I met you."

Rosie shook her head. "I don't recognize it."

"Well, you don't have to." Luke told her. "Oh, one important thing you forgot. Liam's 18 now."

"Really?" Rosie asked.

"Yep." Scott answered. "So you're ken's a legal adult." He turned to face Rosie. "Be safe with the two emotionless vampires and the Originals."

"Right." Rosie told him sarcastically.

The door opened.

Evelyn, Rebekah, Morgana and Elena walked outside.

Scott and Rosie looked toward them.

Evelyn, Rebekah, Morgana and Elena looked toward them.

"Hey, Roe head, did you get the information you wanted?" Morgana asked.

Rosie looked in front of her.

Scott had disappeared without a trace before they had gotten caught.

Rosie looked at the others. "I did, but then I lost it."

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked.

"Meaning something happened to Bonnie and Sally's memory that effected mine." Rosie explained. "But I might be able to get the memories back."

"Great, so on with the locator spell." Evelyn told her. "We need to find Katherine."

"What about Damon?" Rosie asked.

Morgana pulled out the piece of paper. "If we get a move on, it shouldn't be a problem."

The girls smirked at each other.

Evelyn chuckled.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Dawn - Woods**

Klaus and Elizabeth had buried each and every one of the witches by the time that the sun had rose.

Elizabeth was sitting on the ground.

Klaus shoved a shovel into the ground. "There. Twelve graves for twelve witches. Like it never happened." He rolled down his sleeves. "Only it did happen, and now Silas has everything he needs to open the gates to Hell on Earth."

"You were just gonna let Bonnie, Sally and Rosie die." Elizabeth told him.

Klaus walked closer to Elizabeth, angry. "I know arithmetic isn't your strong point, but three is still less than twelve. I told you that we couldn't let that happen."

Elizabeth stood, walking toward him, standing in front of him, just as angry. "And I told you that I wouldn't let them die because of what I did to Abby, or Derek or Sabrina. I saved their lives. I paid for turning Bonnie's mother into a vampire. I paid for what you did to Sally's boyfriend brother."

"And to do so, you just killed twelve people." Klaus told her.

"I killed twelve people for a good reason." Elizabeth told him. "You killed countless lives just because they pissed you off."

"I've killed countless because each and every one has crossed me at one point or another." Klaus told her.

"You tell yourself whatever you need to so you can sleep at night." Elizabeth told him.

Klaus looked at Elizabeth , barely moving.

Elizabeth gave him a cold look, turning around, walking away, leaving him alone in the clearing.

Klaus watched her go in regret. He turned toward where he placed the shovel.

 **(Song Ends)**

Klaus sensed someone behind him. With foreboding, he turned around to see Esmeralda.

Esmeralda smiled. "Oh, I am so glad that my mind control is still making you angry at each other. But I did give you your miracle."

Klaus smiled sarcastically, ruefully. "Esmeralda. I really can't stand the sight of your face now more than ever."

"Well, lucky for me, I don't care what you want." Esmeralda told him. "I just care about what I want. And you're gonna help me get it. Whether you like it or not."

Klaus glared at her.

Esmeralda smiled.

...

 **New York , Virginia**

 **Billy's - Roof**

 **(Song:) Heartbeat - Kopecky Family Band**

Damon was getting up, having recovered from his neck-snap. He called Elena.

Elena was on a street with Evelyn and the girls in two cars, looking at a map, answering her phone. "Morning, Damon."

"Where are you?" Damon asked.

Morgana was looking at a piece of paper. "The better question would be, where are we going?"

"Wiloughby." Rosie answered.

"Sorry, Damon, I think I broke your radio." Rebekah called from behind her.

"And I might have broken the rest of the car with magic from the locator spell." Rosie called.

"You're in my car?" Damon asked incredulously.

Evelyn laughed, getting into the backseat. "We weren't gonna take the bus." Morgana got into the driver's seat. Elena got into the passenger seat. Rebekah got into her car. Rosie got into the backseat. "I wish could have gone differently, I really do, but we'll give Katherine your best."

Elena hung up with a smirk.

Morgana looked from Elena to Evelyn with a smile, starting the engine, driving into traffic.

Rebekah followed with Rosie in her car.

Rosie smirked, looking at her phone as she texted Scott.

 **Wiloughby.**

Rosie smiled, looking up.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Stefan was on the phone. "Damon, what did you do?"

Damon's voice was on the other line, on the roof of Billy's. "Let's just say it involves two 5' 7" brunettes, and their, blonde accomplices."

"Please don't tell me this is going where I think it is." Stefan told him.

"Wrong fantasy, brother." Damon told him. "Unless you're into betrayal and snapped necks. The lead I had on Katherine, they stole so we couldn't get there first." Stefan didn't say anything. "If you're searching for the words to tell me how badly I screwed up, save your breath."

"I didn't stop the massacre." Stefan told him.

Damon hesitated for a moment, shocked. "Guess Silas has everything he needs."

Stefan hesitated. "Everything but the Cure."

...

 **Woods**

Klaus and Esmeralda were talking.

"I'm sorry, Esmeralda ." Klaus told her sarcastically. "Even if I had the Cure, it would be to use it against you and kill you for getting my brothers Finn and Kol killed. So that I'll be free of your mind control, and Elisaveta will be as well, along with everyone else."

Esmeralda smiled. "You don't know where the Cure is, but you know who does. And you know that I would never let you use the Cure on me, and that if you tried to, that I would make you take it instead."

"You don't scare me... Esmeralda." Klaus told her angrily.

"But I know what does." Esmeralda told him, pulling out the white oak stake, placing the tip of it onto her hand, twirling the stake around.

"Now, where did you get that?" Klaus asked.

Esmeralda continued to twirl the stake, looking up slyly, smirking smugly. "Well, let's just say Rebekah's mind is a little easier to read than yours. But all of you are so easy to control. If you're afraid of my brother, then you should definitely be afraid of me."

"And why is that?" Klaus asked.

"Because I haven't spent the last 2,000 years in a tomb." Esmeralda answered. "I have spent two millennium as the reigning champion of blood, death, carnage, torture, and everything you can imagine. I've done some of my greatest hits to you and your family and your friends. So sure that you don't want to join Finn and Kol on the Other Side?" Klaus glared at Esmeralda in fury, rushing toward her. Esmeralda disappeared. Klaus stopped, looking around. Esmeralda attached Klaus from behind, stabbing him with the white oak stake. Klaus screamed in pain. Esmeralda made him fall to his knees with his back to her, smiling. "I missed by an inch, but don't worry. I'm not trying to kill you. Not just yet." She broke off the white oak stake, leaving the broken tip stuck in Klaus' back. "Just a little something to remember me by. My brother can appear to anyone as anything he wants. So can I. The next time you see me, I might not look like me, but someone else entirely." She patted Klaus on the shoulder, walking away. "I'll be in touch."

Klaus remained kneeling on the ground, groaning in pain.


	19. American Gothic

**Day One**

 **Willoughby, Pennsylvania**

 **Morning - Street**

Morgana sped into a street parking space, parking, getting outside. Elena and Evelyn got out of the car after her.

Rebekah and Rosie got out of the car behind them.

Rebekah looked at Rosie, indignant. "You're sure this is the place?"

"Yes." Rosie answered in annoyance. "The locator spell led us here, didn't it?"

"Funny, coming from a witch who can't even remember why she was helping us without a little birdy whispering things in her ear." Morgana told her.

Rosie turned to face Morgana. "Do you have something to say, or are you just being a bitch?"

Morgana smirked.

"Have I mentioned I can't stand the sound of any of your voices?" Evelyn asked.

"Too bad." Rebekah told her. "We're not done. This is the town. We need to find Katherine."

Morgana looked at a redhead walking toward her car. "In a minute. I'm hungry."

"We're not here for a pub crawl, Gana." Rebekah told her. "I want the Cure. Katherine has it. We don't stop until we find her."

Morgana turned to face Rebekah. "I said in a minute."

"I'm hungry, too." Elena told her.

Elena and Morgana both exchanged a look.

The woman was putting stuff into the passenger seat of her car.

Morgana and Elena appeared next to her.

The woman jumped. "Oh, my God. You startled me."

"Did we?" Morgana asked.

Morgana transformed, snarling, leaning forward to bite her neck from behind.

Elena transformed, not making a sound, leaning forward to bite her neck from in front of her.

"Katherine, what are you doing?" The woman asked.

Morgana pulled back in confusion.

Rosie raised her eyebrows.

Morgana slowly walked around the girl.

"You know me?" Elena asked.

"Of course." The woman told them. "And I know most people around here prefer you to feed from the neck, but I asked you to drink from the wrist, remember?"

The woman pulled back her sleeve, revealing two puncture marks.

Evelyn chuckled. "The conniving little bitch compelled the whole town."

Rosie smirked. "I think we just found Katherine."

...

 **Street**

The girls were questioning the woman.

"What's my full name?" Elena asked.

"Katherine Pierce." The woman answered. "I love the new 'do, by the way." She looked at Morgana. "And who's your friend?"

"My best friend." Elena told her.

"I never knew you had a best friend." The woman told her.

"Well, she does." Morgana told her.

"So how do you know Katherine?" Rosie asked.

The woman looked at Rosie. "How do I know who?"

"Me." Elena told her. "How do you know me?"

The woman looked at Elena. "Small town, everybody knows everybody."

"So everyone here knows Katherine?" Evelyn asked.

The woman looked at Evelyn. "I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about."

"So everyone here knows my friend?" Morgana asked.

The woman looked at Morgana and Elena. "Of course. And everyone here would love to get to know you, too."

Evelyn chuckled, talking to the other girls. "She compelled people to forget all about her unless she or someone close to her is talking to them herself. Clever girl."

Elena looked at the woman. "How long have we known each other?"

"It's been a while." The woman told her. "I can't remember."

"Where does she live?" Morgana asked. "Where does she work?"

"I don't know." The woman told them.

"Who do I spend time with?" Elena asked. "Do I have any friends?"

"Well, you said we could all be friends with you, as long as we kept your secret." The woman told her.

"What secret?" Rebekah asked.

"I-I don't know." The woman told them in confusion.

Evelyn, Rebekah, Rosie, Morgana and Elena exchanged a look.

...

 **Road**

Stefan, Emma, Isabella and Damon were walking toward Damon's car.

Damon was carrying two large containers of gas. "If they so much as even scratched the paint on my car... They said that Rosie broke the car because the magic from the locator spell. If she did, I swear to God, I will kill her."

"Well, just be grateful Sheriff Forbes was able to track down the car after you let them, ah, you know, steal it from you." Emma told him.

"Remind me to send her some mini-muffins." Damon told her. "Do we really need 10 gallons of gas, or are you making me just lug this around as punishment?"

"Well, they ditched your car after it ran out of fuel." Stefan told him. "You gotta fill it up. Got a hundred miles before we get to Willoughby."

"Yeah, well, I don't remember that name from the list of places I got from New York." Damon told them.

"Oh, the list?" Isabella asked in amusement. "The list they stole from right under your nose, after you let your guard down? You probably don't remember it from the list probably because it wasn't on it, and then they only found that out because of the deal with the devil witch."

"They'll be there." Stefan told them. "Sheriff Forbes tracked down the car they stole after yours."

Damon filled his tank with the gas. "Screw the muffins. I'll get her champagne. If Morgana and Elena are wherever it may be."

Stefan smiled. "Willoughby. Creamed corn capital of Pennsylvania. They'll be there. Let's just hope we get to them before they get to the Cure."

"Ooh, silver lining." Damon told them. "If Rebekah takes the Cure, then she's mortal and we can just kill her right then and there."

"Ooh, dark cloud." Stefan told him. "Morgana, and Klaus, stay vampires forever. Look, why don't you just table the revenge fantasies for now, and just keep your eye on the prize. Find Katherine, get the Cure, get out before you get your neck snapped. Again."

"Believe me, I learned my lesson." Damon told them. "Morgana is completely different from the time when she had her switch on the dimmer low. Morgana and Elena actually without humanity are stone-cold, and I won't trust them until we get the old them back."

"Look at that." Isabella told them. "We're finally on the same page about something."

Damon tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Look at that. So, tell me again why Lizzie isn't here. I figured that she'd be the first to volunteer on snapping Morgana and Elena's necks. Again. And definitely be here to get her best friend back."

"Well, Klaus called." Emma told him. "Said that if she didn't help him, a lot of people would die."

Damon looked at Emma.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Klaus' Mansion - Parlor**

Klaus was feverishly trying to get the piece of white oak stake out of his back. He was scratching his own flesh off, leaving the would on his back a bloodstained mess.

Elizabeth walked in. "Klaus, we need to talk." Klaus was moaning in pain. "What happened to you?"

"Esmeralda." Klaus told her. "She attacked me. She stabbed me with the white oak stake. A piece of it is still inside me."

"Oh, my God." Elizabeth told him in concern, walking closer. "Klaus, that could kill you."

Klaus laughed humorlessly. "Well, I certainly feel like I'm dying."

Elizabeth put a hand on either of his cheeks, looking into his eyes. When she spoke, she didn't sound like Elizabeth. "Hey. As much as I would love to watch you die, I haven't yet had my fill of watching you suffer."

"Esmeralda!" Klaus realized, pushing Elizabeth/Esmeralda away, falling to the floor.

Elizabeth/Esmeralda smirked, turning away. "That's right. I told you that I could look like anyone I wanted you to see, just like my brother Silas can. Today I look like Elisaveta, and tomorrow... Who knows?"

"Why are you doing this?" Klaus asked angrily through his teeth.

"Because I know your family and the MFG want to use the Cure on either you or me." Elizabeth/Esmeralda answered. "If they use it on me, you can kill me, and I don't want to die yet. My time will come, but it's not going to be today." She turned to face Klaus, making the mirage of Elizabeth disappear, as she took on her own identity. She walked closer, menacingly, though she was still having fun. Klaus shuddered in fear. Esmeralda stood over him. "Resist me all you want, Klaus, but I will bring you nothing but misery. You, and Elisaveta, and your family. As long as you seek revenge, I will give you pain."

Esmeralda disappeared.

Klaus relaxed painfully.

...

 **Willoughby - Post Office - Parking Lot**

Evelyn, Elena, Rebekah, Rosie and Morgana walked toward a postal worker.

"Hey, excuse me, um..." Elena trailed off. "Do I have any mail today?"

"What happened to your hair?" The man asked.

"I cut it." Elena told him.

"In the last two minutes?" The man asked.

"I was here two minutes ago?" Elena asked.

"Are you feeling okay, Miss Pierce?" The man asked.

"Yeah, I'm-I'm fine." Elena told him. "Um, thanks."

The man nodded, walking away, leaving.

Evelyn looked at the others. "She was here two minutes ago. That means she can't be that far." He looked at Rebekah. "Um, how about you check inside?" He looked at Morgana and Elena. "You guys will check the parking lot."

"Okay." Rebekah told them, starting to go inside.

Rosie started to walk away.

Rebekah turned after Rosie. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"I did my part." Rosie told them. "I did the locator spell. Now I have to go see a guy about getting my memories back. I'll catch up with you later."

Rosie walked away, leaving.

Rebekah lowered her arms to her side, watching her leave, going inside.

Evelyn walked away to search for Katherine.

Elena and Morgana walked toward the parking lot, looking on different sides.

Morgana saw a brunette getting out of her car, thinking it could've been Katherine, hiding behind the black car she was next to. She watched the girl, not Katherine, obviously, walk inside. She relaxed.

Elena walked closer, standing next to Morgana, looking around.

Katherine appeared, pushing Elena against a van wall behind her "I'm impressed. I never thought you'd find me here. Oh, well. It's a beautiful place to die."

Morgana, pulling Katherine off, pushing her down to the ground. "I couldn't agree more. You've chosen a beautiful place to die."

Katherine looked shocked and fearful. "Morgana."

Morgana smiled.

...

 **Restaurant - Round Booth**

 **(Song:) Days Long Gone - Don Gallardo**

Elena, Katherine, Morgana and Rebekah were sitting together in the round booth, plenty of room for all of them.

Evelyn was standing nearby.

"Where's the Cure?" Morgana asked.

"What?" Katherine asked. "No 'I'm going to avenge my annoying little brothers' speech?"

"People die." Elena told them. "We move on."

Elena took a sip of coffee, expressionless.

Morgana drummed her fingers against the table, emotionless.

Evelyn looked at Katherine without expression.

Katherine looked from Evelyn to Morgana and Elena in realization. "After turning off our humanity switch or in Evelyn's case dimmer switch." She looked at Morgana and Elena. "So sad for the boys, though. Their special snowflakes of human frailty... gone." She looked at Evelyn. "And is it ironic that I'm the reason that you turned your humanity off not once, but twice? So sorry about Little Gilbert." Evelyn looked at her expressionlessly, tilting her head, narrowing her eyes at her. Katherine looked nervous about what she would do. "Well, if we're gonna be while, I'm gonna go grab some menus."

Katherine tried to stand. Morgana stabbed her hand with a fork to keep her sitting at the table. Katherine groaned.

"You're not going anywhere." Morgana told her.

"I forgot how charming you were." Katherine told her sarcastically through her teeth.

"I'm surprised you remember me at all, seeing as though you were so busy wedging yourself between my brothers." Morgana told her.

"Kind of hard to forget someone who rescued Elizabeth and I." Katherine told her. "You sure do know how to help orphans."

"Kind of hard to forget someone who was the reason I had a dagger in my heart for years." Morgana replied.

The waitress stopped next to them. "Oh, my God. What happened?"

They looked up at her, no one saying anything.

Morgana kicked Katherine in the foot, looking up at the waitress, smiling.

Elena looked at Morgana, smiling.

Katherine sighed. "I'm fine, Jolene."

Evelyn compelled Jolene. "You didn't see anything." Jolene smiled, nodding, walking away. Evelyn looked between Morgana and Katherine. "Every minute you two waste with your yapping is another minute we give the Salvatores or Pierce to find us."

Morgana rushed to grab Katherine's chin, trying to compel her. "Where's the Cure?"

Katherine smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm on vervain."

"Oh, we get to torture it out of you." Morgana told her, letting go of her chin. "Fun."

"Why do you guys want it, anyway?" Katherine asked.

"The question is, why do you want it?" Rebekah asked. "Let me guess, to kill Niklaus? There's two ways you can go about that." She looked at Morgana. "Force feed Morgana the Cure and kill her, or force feed Nik the Cure and kill him. Which of those ways sound the most easiest?"

Katherine looked at Rebekah and Morgana. "I've spent the last 500 years running from your big brother. I have no intention of being within sniffing distance of him." She looked at Morgana. "But, since there it a fairly easy way of using it against him, I'm sure he's just itching to get his hands on it. I give him the Cure, he gives me my freedom."

Evelyn sighed loudly. "Oh, you poor victim. Where's the part of your plan where you screw us over and somebody dies?"

"I have no reason to screw you over." Katherine told them. Elena chuckled. "I know you don't believe me, but it's the truth. People change. I'm not the girl you think I am." Morgana laughed. Elena sighed. Rebekah aggressively searched Katherine's pocket's with vampire speed. "I don't have it on me."

Rebekah threw Katherine's phone to Evelyn. "I didn't think you did. But I'm sure there's something in that that can help us."

Katherine looked worried.

Evelyn searched through her phone, seeing an appointment set at 2:00 PM with em. "Who's 'em'?"

Katherine struggled to find the words. "A friend."

"It says here you're meeting Em at 2." Evelyn told her. Katherine looked worried, sighing. Evelyn looked at Morgana and Elena. "I guess you'll just have to meet 'em' yourselves."

Morgana and Elena smiled.

Evelyn smirked.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Klaus' Mansion - Foyer**

Elizabeth walked in. "I got you 50 bajillion messages! This better be life and death."

She heard Klaus' gruff voice. "Go away."

"Klaus?" Elizabeth called. "Where are you?"

...

 **Parlor**

Elizabeth walked in, finding Klaus shirtless, sitting on the floor, walking into the room in confusion and skepticism. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Stop hounding me!" Klaus told her.

"I'm hounding you?" Elizabeth asked. "I'm supposed to be in Wiloughby trying to help Stefan, Isabella, Emma and Damon from getting killed right now, to get Morgana, Elena and Evelyn home and back in touch with their humanity, and you keep phone stalking me. Did you not get the memo that I am not compelled to be your slave anymore?"

"Elisaveta?" Klaus asked. "Is it really you?" Elizabeth looked at him in confusion and surprise. Klaus tried and failed to stand. "Prove it to me."

"Okay, I don't know if this is some new way of flirting or getting me in bed again, but you still suck, and I have more important things to do." Elizabeth told him, turning around, starting to walk away.

"Wait, please." Klaus told her. Elizabeth sighed, slowing to a stop, but she didn't look at him. "Esmeralda. She stabbed me with the white oak stake." Elizabeth turned to face him. "There's a-a piece of it stuck inside me."

"Why would Esmeralda attack you?" Kaylin asked.

"Well, I was in no position to ask questions." Klaus told her. "Suffice it to say, I'm hurt."

"Oh, no, wait, but I thought you didn't get hurt." Elizabeth told him.

"Right now is not the time for your usual level as sarcasm and attitude." Klaus told her. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "You can understand why I called you."

Elizabeth laughed. "You took my freedom, and everything from me, just to make me work to get all of it back, you've tried to kill me, and you think I'm the person to call for help?"

"If I die, you, your all of your friends die with me." Klaus told her.

Elizabeth considered, walking closer. "First, you need to say it."

"Say what?" Klaus asked.

"The same thing you made me say when I asked you to call off your brother." Elizabeth answered. "You know, right after you sent that vampire for Em to kill so she'd activate her Hunter side." Klaus gave her a look. "You know what."

Klaus spoke quietly. "I need your help."

Elizabeth stepped closer. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Could you repeat it a little louder?"

Klaus took a deep breath, saying the words louder and slower. "I. Need. Your. Help."

"And cue the victory bells." Elizabeth told him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, it's quite simple, really." Klaus told her. "I need you to cut the stake out of me."

Klaus looked at a pair of bloodstained pliers.

Elizabeth looked at them, picking them up without hesitation, looking at Klaus. "This should be fun."

...

 **Willoughby, Pennsylvania**

 **Street**

Damon's car started to chug, smoke blowing from the hood.

"Oh, what the hell's wrong now?" Damon asked, pulling over to the side of the road, getting out.

Emma, Isabella and Stefan got out.

Emma walked around the car, opening the hood, smoke blowing up, making her cough.

Stefan walked toward her. "What do you know about cars? Oh, wait, let me guess. Something your mom taught you."

"Dad." Emma corrected. "He wanted me to be prepared."

"You're a jack of all trades, aren't you?" Isabella asked.

"Just give me some time and we'll be ready to go." Emma told them.

"I could just fix it." Stefan told her.

"No, you guys need to find the girls." Emma told them.

Damon looked around. "Something's not right. Katherine Pierce does not hole up in Hickstown, P.A."

Emma walked around the car to the trunk.

Stefan looked at the cars in front of them. "Well, these are definitely the cars they stole. We're in the right place."

Emma pulled the trunk lid open, pulling out the tool box.

"Points to them for their choice of vehicles." Isabella told them.

"So let me ask you something." Stefan told him. "What happens when we find them? How do we get them back to Mystic Falls? I mean, they're not exactly gonna go quietly, and they have an Original vampire, an Expression-practicing witch as their bodyguards."

Emma walked back to the front of the car, setting the tool box on the roof of the car.

"We do whatever we have to do." Damon told him. "I don't care if we have to throw Rebekah under a school bus, throw Rosie in a well, lock Evelyn up, and wrap Morgana and Elena up in burlap sacks. We do whatever we have to do."

"I'm serious." Stefan told him.

"I am, too." Damon told him. "I don't care what they want right now. They're this close to going off the rails for good and that ain't happening. They're a pain enough as it is."

Emma pulled her jean jacket off, tying it around her waist as she spoke. "So what happened to the guy who thought Elena should embrace being vampires, let the chips fall where they may?"

"That guy got his neck snapped in New York." Damon told her. "This guy is royally pissed off."

Damon started walking away with Isabella following.

Stefan looked at Emma. "Sure you got that?"

"Yes." Emma answered. "Go, already."

Stefan nodded, turning around, walking away.

Emma looked at the engine, getting to work.

...

 **Restaurant - Rounded Booth**

 **(Song:) Forget Me Not - The Civil Wars**

Katherine, Rebekah and Morgana were still sitting at the table.

Evelyn stood next to them.

Elena walked out of the bathroom closing the makeup compact, walking toward out table, throwing down the makeup bag, sitting down next to Morgana again, this time in front of Katherine. "What do you think?"

"Hmm, it's close." Morgana told her. "Not quite slutty enough. I think you need more eyeliner."

Katherine wasn't amused.

Elena laughed, looking at Katherine. "I'm gonna need your clothes."

"Yeah, that's gonna happen." Katherine told her sarcastically.

"Fine." Elena told her. "Your bracelet, watch, earrings. Hand them over." She pulled the fork out of Katherine's hand. Katherine took off her bracelet, her watch and earrings, putting them on the table. Elena looked at the other bracelet on her other wrist. "And your other bracelet."

"That's my daylight bracelet." Katherine told her. "It's daytime outside. I'm gonna need it. Besides, it's not gonna work on you."

"Fine." Elena told her. "I really am gonna need that jacket, though."

Katherine didn't move.

Rebekah looked at Morgana, nodding to Katherine.

Morgana grabbed Katherine.

"All right, fine." Katherine told them. "Fine, fine." Morgana let go of Katherine. Katherine and Elena took off their jackets at the same time. "This will never work, you know. The bad hair cut, the doe eyes. You'll never pass for me."

Katherine threw her jacket across the table to Elena.

Elena mimicked Katherine. "You'll never pass for me."

"Throatier, more manish." Morgana told her.

Elena mimicked Katherine more convincingly. "You'll never pass for me."

"You guys are pathetic." Katherine told them.

Elena mimicked Katherine. "You guys are pathetic."

"Oh, perfect." Morgana told them.

"Just the right level of contempt and hidden insecurity." Evelyn told them.

"Almost there." Elena told them. "Something's missing." She leaned over to look under the table. She sat straight, looking at Katherine with a smile. "I want your shoes."

Katherine looked at Elena indignantly.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Street**

Emma was working on the car. She only stopped when she heard something behind her, turning around.

No one was there.

Emma heard something behind her, turning around.

No one was there.

Emma reached into the car, pulling out a stake, looking around cautiously. She heard something behind her, turning around, looking at the Original brother right in front of her in surprise. "Elijah."

"Hello, Emma." Elijah told her. He looked at the stake in her hand, slowly wrapping his hand around it, his fingers curling around hers. "I'm sure that's something that you don't need."

Emma's grip tightened on the stake defiantly, trying to pull it away.

Elijah was stronger, pulling it away from her, but was calm about it.

Emma looked up at him.

...

 **Hiking Trails**

Rosie was sitting on a bench, looking at her phone, looking up when she heard someone starting to walk by.

The man walked away.

Obviously thinking it had been someone else, Rosie sighed, looking down, sighing in disappointment. After a moment, she decided to give up, standing, turning toward the right.

Scott appeared in front of her, smirking.

"About damn time." Rosie told him.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Scott asked.

Rosie couldn't help a smile, shaking her head, leading the way down the trail slowly. "You know, you piss me off, and you're a dick, but I-"

"Care about me?" Scott suggested smugly, maybe even a bit cocky.

Rosie looked at him. "That's not what I was going to say."

"It's not?" Scott asked tauntingly. "This is the second time you told me to meet you outside of Mystic Falls in 48 hours." He smiled. "Be careful. I think your losing a bit of the tough girl edge."

Rosie hit him on the chest, smiling. "I am not."

"Fine." Scott told her. "Then your heart's growing soft."

"Is not." Rosie denied. "And even if it was, it wouldn't be 'growing soft'. It'd be melting. Heart of ice, remember?"

Scott stopped walking, turning to face her, smiling a small smile. "I remember." Rosie turned to face him. Scott slowly let his smile fade. "Miss you, Rose. I... hate not being around Sally."

Scott and Rosie looked at each other for a long moment.

Rosie sighed, looking away. "You're hurting because of Derek."

Scott slowly nodded. "Yeah. That's a lot of it. Some of it stopped when I saw Sally."

There were several moments of silence.

Rosie looked down. "Scott..." She sighed, looking up. "I need you to tell me everything that happened since I was on that island. I don't remember anything, and I need to know. I need to know what happened. I need to know what we learned from my daughters adopted father. And I need to know why you're not at home, and what's going on at home."

"What do you want to know?" Scott asked.

Rosie exhaled quietly. "Everything."

...

 **Park - Gazebo**

Elena could be shown wearing Katherine's high heels, pacing looking around.

Morgana was waiting in the park in hiding, sitting on a bench, checking the time on her phone, looking up, sighing, looking around. "Come on, Em."

...

 **Restaurant**

 **(Song:) Get Started - Nick Nolan**

Katherine, Rebekah and Evelyn were sitting at the table.

Evelyn was eating a muffin, looking at Katherine. "Mm, you know, it's funny. I've always been a little bit envious of the legend that is Katherine Pierce. The way you could wrap men around your little finger."

"The way Elijah betrayed Klaus for you." Rebekah agreed. "The way the Salvatore brothers stumbled head over heels for you."

"And yet, here we are, all these years later, in a town that you've had to compel into liking you." Evelyn told her.

Rebekah laughed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh. It's really more sad than funny."

"You know you can't split the Cure with Morgana, right?" Katherine asked.

"She doesn't want it." Rebekah told her.

"Oh, no?" Katherine asked. "But you do, you want to take it? Are you really that dumb, or just naturally blonde?"

Evelyn pressed her lips over a smile.

"I want a normal life again." Rebekah told her.

"You mean you want a do-over." Katherine told her. "Well, guess what? You can't have it. The Cure will only take away your immortality. Everything else you hate about yourself? You'll still wake up with that in the morning. And you won't even be able to compel yourself a friend."

Katherine reached for a muffin.

Rebekah grabbed her arm, crushing the bones.

Stefan, Isabella and Damon stopped next to their table.

"Ladies, playing nice?" Damon asked.

Damon fell back into the seat next to Evelyn, amused.

Stefan sat next to Isabella, Rebekah and Katherine.

"There goes the neighborhood." Evelyn told them.

"I see you found Katherine already." Damon told them. He looked at Katherine. "You're loosing your touch, evil one."

"Where's Morgana and Elena?" Stefan asked.

They didn't answer.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Gazebo**

Elena was still waiting.

Elijah appeared. "Katerina."

Elena was surprised, trying to recover. "Elijah. You're a little late, aren't you?"

Morgana was watching from the bench across the park, surprised.

"You colored your hair." Elijah told her, stroking her hair. "I like it."

"Thank you." Elena told him. "It's actually gonna-"

Elijah silenced her with a kiss. Elena was caught off guard, but kissed back.

After a moment, Elijah pulled away. "I missed you."

"And I've missed you." Elena told him.

"This is an interesting little town you've chosen to settle down in." Elijah told her. "So do you have it with you?"

"Do I have what?" Elena asked.

"The Cure." Elijah answered, noticing her hesitance.

"It's in a safe place." Elena told him. Elijah looked at her wrist, seeing no daylight bracelet, but seeing a daylight ring. "Why don't I go get it and I'll bring it back?"

Elena started to walk away.

Elijah grabbed her arm to stop her. "Where's Katherine, Elena?"

Morgana stood.

...

 **Restaurant**

Katherine, Isabella, Rebekah, Damon, Evelyn, and Stefan were sitting at the table.

Rebekah looked from Stefan, Isabella to Damon. "So let me get this straight. I tell you where Morgana and Elena are, you shove the Cure down Morgana's throat, you try to convince Evelyn and Elena to turn their emotions back on, and I end up in a box, right? I don't think so."

Katherine smiled, looking down at the table.

Damon looked at Katherine. "What about you over there, smiley? Do you know where they are?"

"I can give you a hint." Katherine told them. "Start by looking at the town morgue. They're probably dead. Well, Elena probably is, being that Morgana can't die by anything except the white oak stake." Everyone looked at her, waiting for her to explain what she was talking about. "They went to meet up with a friend of mine. You may know him. Original brother, impeccable taste."

Isabella looked at her in horror. "Elijah?"

"Elijah's here?" Evelyn complained.

"Well, you sort of have to question Elijah's 'impeccable taste' if he's friends with you." Isabella told her.

"Oh, when I say friend, I mean friend." Katherine told them. Rebekah, Damon and Isabella groaned in disgust. Evelyn and Stefan cleared their throats, looking down. "It probably took about 10 seconds for him to realize that Elena wasn't me, at which point he probably yanked her heart right out of her chest."

"All right, where are they?" Stefan asked. Katherine didn't answer, looking down, smiling. Stefan sighed, looking at Rebekah. "Rebekah, you do realize if anything should happen to Morgana and Elena, you have no chance of finding the Cure, right?"

"Fine." Rebekah told them. "They were supposed to meet at the gazebo in the park."

Stefan stood. "I'll go talk to Elijah."

"You go deal with Elijah." Isabella told him. "Katherine will take us to the Cure."

"No, she won't." Katherine told them. "The Cure is my one chance to win my freedom back from Klaus."

"You're gonna broker a deal with Klaus?" Damon asked skeptically.

Rebekah leaned forward in realization. "No. She's gonna get Elijah to broker the deal for her. That's why you need your little friend, isn't it? Some things never change, Katherine."

Evelyn shook his head. "Nope."

"Fine." Katherine told them. She looked at Evelyn. "Move. You have to follow me."

...

 **Hiking Trails**

Rosie and Scott walked through the park toward a bench.

Rosie sat down, looking in shocked numb. "Jeremy Gilbert is dead. _Jeremy's dead_." Scott sat next to her. Rosie sniffed. "My Doppelganger bitch Esmeralda mind controlled us all to kill Kol Mikaelson like everyone else was mind controlled to kill Finn. Liam turned 17, and I made a deal with Rebekah Mikaelson to find Katherine Pierce and the Cure in exchange of her finding my daughter. We went to New York with to meet up with Morgana Mikaelson, Evelyn Zhu, Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore. My daughters adopted father told us that if my spirit ended up on the Other Side after we did the spell to bring the Veil down, that means that every supernatural creature over there is back on this side with a vengeance, right before he tried to kill us, and you killed him. And then the Expression Triangle completed by the hands of Elizabeth Pierce and Sally Davidsons and Bonnie Bennett, despite Klaus Mikaelson and Stefan and Emma Salvatore/Gilbert's trying to stop it..." Scott looked at her sadly. Rosie shook her head in absolute confusion, despair, overwhelmed. "How do I not remember any of this?"

"When the witches did the spell to try to strip you guys of Expression, it backfired." Scott told her. "Obviously."

"But..." Rosie trailed off. "One of my best friends are dead, and then the other is brainwashed by Silas, which apparently he can't do to me, because I'm too strong. Jeremy. Derek."

Scott shook his head. "No. Don't go there."

Rosie looked at him desperately. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"After all of this is over with Katherine and the Cure, I am going to take you home myself just to make sure you're all safe." Scott told her.

Rosie sighed.

Scott took her hands in his. "Listen to me. Rosie." Rosie looked at him. "None of this is your fault."

"That's not how it feels like." Rosie told him.

"That's how it really is." Scott told her. "Do you understand me?"

Rosie slowly nodded, tears in her eyes. Scott wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder, mourning the deaths that she had forgotten.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Klaus' Mansion - Parlor**

Klaus was bracing himself against the piano.

Elizabeth used the pair of pliers to try dig out the piece of the white oak stake. "Oh, my God, you do have a heart." She clenched it, making him scream in pain through gritted teeth. "Oh, my bad. It's just a bloody rib."

"Well, I'm glad you're finding my misery so amusing." Klaus told her.

"I swear there's nothing in here." Elizabeth told him. "And if you think I'm having fun, you're insane."

"You killed 12 witches for your friends Sally, Rosie and Bonnie." Klaus told her. "You can't even get your hands a little dirty for me. Here I thought we were starting to become close again. And didn't you use to love the thrill of the torment you used to inflict on the innocents?"

"Key words: used to." Elizabeth told him, digging deeper into his back. Klaus yelled in pain, slamming his hand on the piano top. "I'm sorry!" Elizabeth scoffed, realizing that she wasn't. "You know what?" She pulled the pliers out of his back with more force than she had to, making him yell in pain. "I'm not sorry. You deserve to suffer for everything that you've done. So, today, we're gonna do things my way. You so happily reminded me that if I let you die, I let everyone I care about die, all of whom you have hurt in one way or another. Stefan, Damon, Emma, Evelyn, Morgana, Caroline, Elena, Isabella, Jeremy, Derek, Alaric, Jenna, Matt, Liam, Bonnie, Sally, Rosie, Scott, Tyler... All of my friends. You want my help? You let them live the lives that they want, and you don't take their freedom or their will for granted, you let them live, you do not hurt them. Including letting Scott and Tyler come back and not kill them."

"That's sure a long list of demands, love." Klaus told her.

Elizabeth shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "No. All I'm asking is that you leave them alone and let them be where they want without having to fear for their lives."

Klaus shuddered in pain, not answering.

...

 **Willoughby, Pennsylvania**

 **Gazebo**

Stefan stood next to the empty gazebo. He was trying to make a call, but he didn't get an answer, rushing away.

...

 **Street**

Stefan rushed toward Damon's car.

The hood of the car was still open.

Emma was nowhere in sight.

Stefan exhaled, making another call.

Elijah was in an alleyway, answering the phone. "Katerina?"

"Hello, Elijah." Stefan told him.

"Where is Katherine?" Elijah asked.

"Where are Emma, Morgana and Elena?" Stefan replied.

"Safe." Elijah answered. "How long they remain so depends upon you."

"Well, I guess the same goes for Katherine." Stefan told him.

"Oh, Katherine can take care of herself against the two of you." Elijah told him,

"Oh, you mean the six of us," Stefan told him. "Rosie and Evelyn are with us, obviously, even when they don't want to be. But Rebekah decided to join Team Good Guys for the time being."

Elijah was clearly angry about this, but remained calm. "Put her on the phone."

"Well, she's not here right now." Stefan told him. "I left her with the others."

"Tell me where they are." Elijah told him.

"Relax." Stefan told him. "No one's gonna get hurt as long as Katherine hands over the Cure."

"Do you understand how much Rebekah despises Katherine?" Elijah asked. "I assure you she will end her the moment she ceases to be of use."

"Well, just tell me where you are, and we can talk this through." Stefan told him.

"You listen to me very carefully, Stefan." Elijah told him. "If anything whatsoever happens to Katherine, I will descend upon three of the girls you care about most."

Elijah hung up.

Emma sat on the alleyway's stairwell, looking at Morgana and Elena's unconscious body in front of her. "You're both idiots."

Emma stood, turning away.

"Excuse me?" Elijah asked.

Emma sighed loudly, turning to face him. "What happened to you, Elijah? I mean, you made yourself to be a man of honor, telling me all the family stories of trying to keep your family falling apart, telling me that I was dealing with the same thing in my own family, acting so surprised when I told you exactly how I felt about Stefan, Isabella, Evelyn, Elizabeth and Damon, the first person I'd actually told about that, and yet you've been hooking up with Katherine this entire time?"

"Well, I supposed this man of honor always shared a connection with Katherine." Elijah told her. "She contacted me when she learned about the Cure. We thought we could be of mutual use to one another."

"'Mutual use'?" Emma repeated in amused skepticism.

"Mm-hmm." Elijah answered.

Emma scoffed. "Please. You fell for her trap just like every other one of those idiots."

"You underestimate me, Emma." Elijah told her, turning to face her, walking past her. "I know who she is. I know what she's done."

Emma turned to face him. "And you think she's changed?" She looked away in exasperation, scoffing, shaking her head, letting her hands hit her thighs in a bored yet confused gesture. "God! You're an even bigger idiot than I thought." Elijah raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise, slight confusion and amusement. "She's playing you. She lied to you, Elijah."

"She didn't lie to me about your survival." Elijah told her. "When I left Mystic Falls after everyone learned of your sickness, the night I used your family, threatened Elena and Isabella... I thought that last time I would have seen you was the night of the ball. I thought you would die. I underestimated you." Neither of them spoke for a moment, looking at each other. Elijah looked away from her, looking at Elena. "She also didn't lie to me about Elena's transformation."

"Did she tell you that she killed Jeremy?" Emma asked. Elijah seemed shocked. "You didn't know?" Emma scoffed. "Of course you didn't."

"She lied." Elijah told her.

"I hate to say I told you so, but..." Emma trailed off. She looked up thoughtfully, tilting her head. "Actually, I'm gonna love saying this." She looked at Elijah. "Duh."

...

 **Katherine's House**

Rosie, Rebekah, Isabella and Evelyn walked in.

Damon pushed Katherine inside. "No sudden moves from you. No tricks, either. No Katherine-ing." Katherine moved further into the house. Damon looked around. "Wow. A quilt and a fish tank. Who the hell are you?"

"A very old lady with dreadful taste." Rebekah told them.

Katherine moved things away from a shelf, revealing a hidden safe, opening it, reaching inside. "It's gone. The Cure, it was in the safe, but it's not there."

Rosie imitated a buzzer. "Not falling for it. Where is it, Auntie Katherine?"

"I swear it was in the safe." Katherine told her.

"Right, like Elijah is really your boyfriend and this is really your life?" Isabella asked. "For all we know, this isn't even your house."

"Yeah, it doesn't look like the Katherine I know." Damon agreed.

"Maybe you don't know Katherine at all." Katherine told them. "Did it ever occur to you that you have no idea who I really am?"

"Did it ever occur to you that you're not that deep?" Evelyn replied. "This whole small-town girl thing, we all know it's an act."

"Where is the Cure?" Rebekah asked.

Katherine looked at her with a hint of a smile.

Isabella rushed toward her.

Damon put his arm out to stop her. "Whoa, whoa. Hang on. We need her alive. The Cure's not here. You and Rebekah check upstairs. Rosie and I'll check down. We got this."

Katherine was smiling.

Rebekah and Isabella walked away to go upstairs.

Rosie looked around. "So if I was a paranoid, distrustful sociopath, where would I keep my most prized possession?"

Katherine chuckled. "This should be fun."

Rosie searched the room. "Because I'd want it to be close, but not on me. Accessible but not obvious. I'd want to keep it safe, but not so safe that it'd be too difficult to grab and run."

Evelyn stopped in front of the fish tank. "Well, that is a fancy little treasure chest. In a tank with no fish." Katherine didn't react. "I think I'm gonna have to check that out." Everyone stuck her hand into the water but immediately burned, groaning in pain. "Vervain water. Looks like we have a winner."

Evelyn picked up a large net to scoop out the chest.

Katherine rushed toward Evelyn , shoving her head into the vervain water, holding him there for several seconds, turning around, throwing him to the floor.

Evelyn writhed in pain.

Katherine pulled the chest out, opening the chest, taking out the Cure, rushing toward the door, trying to make an escape.

Rosie and Damon rushed in front of her.

"You try to leave, you're dead." Kacie told her.

"You're gonna kill me anyway." Katherine told her. "So what's more important to you, huh? Killing me or giving the Cure to Rebekah to get your freedom?"

Rebekah and Isabella rushed into the room.

Rosie looked from the small, pill-shaped Cure to Katherine and Rebekah and Isabella

Katherine threw the Cure over her head.

Rosie rushed forward to catch it.

Katherine snapped Damon's bones in his arms and legs, rushing out of the front door.

Isabella rushed forward to follow Katherine. Rosie got in the way accidentally. Isabella pushed past her.

...

 **Outside**

Isabella rushed out of the house, following Katherine outside. She slowed to a stop, looking from one side of the street to the other.

Katherine was gone.

Isabella exhaled in anger, rushing forward, trying to find her.

...

 **Inside - Living Room**

Evelyn was still on the floor, healing from being pushed into the vervain tank.

Rebekah looked at the Cure in Rosie's hands like she was finally getting everything she wished for.

Damon was still on the floor, healing. "Look. Rosie..." Rosie walked toward Rebekah. "Don't even think about it. Rosie. Rosie!"

Rosie handed the Cure to Rebekah.

Rebekah looked in awe that she finally had the Cure.

...

Evelyn and Damon were still healing.

"Let's just talk about this, like the four rational vampires that we are." Damon told them. "Rosie?"

"Oh, give it a rest." Rosie told him. "Rebekah taking this Cure is the best thing that'll ever happen to you."

"Don't do anything stupid." Damon told them. "Rosie..."

"Admit it." Rebekah told him. "You don't want human-Elena running back to Stefan, or human-Morgana disappearing from the face of Mystic Falls with Stefan. Go on, Damon. Tell me why you want one of them to have the Cure." Damon didn't answer. Rebekah smiled. "That's what I thought." She looked into Rosie's eyes, compelling her. "You held up your side of the deal. Now I'll hold up mine. As soon as we get back to Mystic Falls, you will do whatever it takes to break your sire bond from Klaus. Do you understand that?"

Rosie smiled a small smile. "Yes. I understand."

Rebekah opened the pill-like object, tossing it back, drinking.

Stefan appeared in the door. "No!"

Rebekah gasped for a few seconds, falling down onto the sofa.

Evelyn rested her head on the floor.

Stefan looked at Damon.

Damon looked hopeless.

Rosie smiled.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Klaus' Mansion - Parlor**

Elizabeth sat on the couch, looking at the text on her phone telling her that they had found them, and that Rebekah had taken the Cure.

Klaus leaned against the back of another couch, still reaching toward the wound in his back, moaning. "I can feel the splinters moving towards my heart. Help me!"

"Your word first." Elizabeth told him, unafraid, sounding utterly bored.

"And what makes you think I won't simply break my word?" Klaus asked.

Elizabeth looked up. "Because every time you've ever gave me your word, you always kept it."

"I wish I could say the same about you." Klaus told her.

"You wanna be friends or more?" Elizabeth asked. "Friendship, Stage One. Show me that I can trust you."

"I saved your life." Klaus told her angrily. "Three times."

"Because you put it in danger." Elizabeth told him just as angrily. "Three times. Actually, more than that. Why can't you just do something decent for once?"

"All of you have tried to kill me." Klaus told her.

Elizabeth stood. "And you've tried to kill most of us. And most of it was because of Esmeralda's mind control, just like us fighting right now is because she is still so deep in our heads. How do you think that you deserve my friendship or love when you've done nothing to earn it?"

Klaus stood, walking toward her. "I will not have my hand forced by you or anyone else."

"What is wrong with you?" Elizabeth asked. "I'm reaching out to you despite everything that you've done, and you still can't get out of your own way. God! I feel sorry for you. You think yourself as the one that everyone fears, when in reality, you're the one that everyone hates."

Elizabeth turned away, walking toward the door.

Klaus rushed in front of Elizabeth to stop her. "Don't turn your back on me!"

"I should have turned my back on you ages ago!" Elizabeth told him.

Remaining silent for a moment, they both breathed deeply, trying to calm down.

Klaus looked up in realization, completely calm. "It's gone."

Elizabeth exhaled. "What?"

"The pain." Klaus told her, reaching toward the wound. "The-the pain is gone. It was-it was never there. She got in my head. Esmeralda..." He pointed to his temple. "She got inside my head."

Elizabeth was breathless for a moment. "The anger... the rage... I can't feel it anymore."

"Neither can I." Klaus told her. He took her hands in his. "We came out of it. You brought me back, Elisaveta. Just as I brought you back."

Elizabeth exhaled in relief, looking toward the ceiling as if a weight had been lifted off of her because all of the anger between the both of them was gone. "Thank God." They were both exhausted from all of the mind control and the fighting and arguing that they had broken through, though they both managed to smile small smiles because they had gotten through it. "God..." She realized the gravity of everything that happened, horrified. "Oh, my God."

Klaus knew what was going through her head. "Elisaveta..."

Elizabeth looked up at him. "Esmeralda... What Esmeralda did... Finn and Kol, and us... Everything that happened... I'm sorry."

Klaus gazed off, no longer angry at Kaylin, but completely angry at Esmeralda, though he seemed to be too exhausted to be angry. "As am I."

...

 **Willoughby, Pennsylvania**

 **Katherine's House - Living Room**

Rebekah was lying on the couch, unconscious.

Stefan, Damon, Rosie and Evelyn stood nearby.

Isabella walked inside, looking at the others. "That elusive bitch got away. Again."

"Aw, someone didn't get a chance to fulfill their revenge fantasy." Evelyn told her.

Isabella looked at Rebekah's unconscious body on the sofa in confusion. "What the bloody hell happened?"

"Rebekah took the Cure." Rosie told her smugly, proud of herself. "I gave it to her myself. So she gave me what I wanted. She compelled me to break the sire bond as soon as we get back home."

Isabella raised her eyebrows. "I'm not gone for ten minutes, and everything changes."

Stefan was looking at the fish tank, talking to Damon. "Did you even try to stop them?"

"You forgot the part where Evelyn was bobbing for boxes in vervain water and that my limbs were being broken by a sociopath." Damon told him.

"All you had to do was stall them, Damon." Stefan told him.

"Sorry." Damon told him. "It's Rebekah and Rosie. I didn't have a pony to distract them, Stefan."

Rosie raised her eyebrows at him.

"You purposely let her take it, didn't you?" Stefan asked. "You were never on my side. Now Morgana will be a Original for the rest of eternity just like you wanted."

Rebekah gasped, sitting up, waking.

...

 **Alleyway**

Morgana and Elena were still laying unconscious.

Elijah and Emma were nearby.

Emma was leaning against the wall.

Elijah was pacing. "She might have lied to me about your and Elena's brother, but she didn't lie to be about you being a step away from becoming what Jeremy had been, did she?" Emma didn't answer, crossing her arms over her chest. "Even if you had activated it, became a Hunter who's urges was to kill vampires so far that it transformed you into a different person, I'm sure you would have found your way back to yourself someday, just as Jeremy had."

Emma smiled ruefully, sarcastically. "Just like you hope Katherine will find her way back? You still think that innocent girl you save from Klaus ages ago is in there somewhere?"

"I'd like to think so, yes." Elijah answered.

"She's not." Emma told him. "She's a monster now, Elijah. The sweet peasant girl you fell in love with way back when is dead. And she's not coming back."

"I'm not a fool, Emma." Elijah told her. "Of course this has occurred to me, but what kind of man would I be if I didn't try to find my Katerina beneath this... Katherine facade?" He looked at Emma significantly. "You seem to have less fear now more than ever. You do realize that I could have killed you hours ago for the things you've said?"

"I don't care." Emma told him, holding up her hand, her thumb and forefinger held a small distance apart. "I've been this close to dying before, and it's not what it's cracked up to be. It's overrated. So, go ahead, kill me. It's not gonna change anything. By the way, I have had worst kidnapping situations. You're not treating me like a hostage. We're just talking. There's a reason that you're not hurting me, and it's because you can't, can you?"

Elijah didn't answer, smirking slightly in amusement. "That strength, that compassion you have for the things you believe in... It continues to impress me."

Emma scoffed silently, pushing away from the wall, turning to face him, quoting Elijah's letter to her. "'Your compassion and strength are gifts, Emma. Carry them with you. As I will carry my regret, as you will fight for your life. Always and forever.' I remember reading that in a letter once."

Elijah smiled a small smile, impressed that she had remembered. "Well, the writer sounds positively gifted. I'm sure he meant what he wrote."

"I'm sure he did." Emma told him. "And then I heard about what he had done just before, and I hated him." Elijah looked toward her knowingly. "And it felt good to hold that letter over and open flame and let it burn."

Elijah pushed away from the wall, walking toward Emma. "I can hear your heart beat, Emma." He stepped in front of her, looking down on her. "It rises when you're being dishonest. I heard it rise of the words, 'I hated him', and 'let it burn'." Emma lowered her gaze, but didn't respond. "So, tell me... How close did you come to letting that letter burn?" Emma didn't answer, raising her gaze to meet his. Elijah looked behind her, his expression turning darker. "You're free to go."

Emma turned her head to look over her shoulder, seeing Katherine standing behind her, several yards away, up the stairs of the alleyway.

Emma looked at Elijah, walking away without another word, walking toward Morgana and Elena.

...

 **Katherine's House**

Rebekah sat up on the sofa, looking refreshed, her mouth open in wonder.

Stefan, Evelyn and Rosie were standing by the window.

Damon was standing near a bookshelf.

Isabella sat down on the coffee table opposite Rebekah. "How do you feel?"

Rebekah smiled. "I-I feel good. I... I feel great. I feel alive."

"Slight problem with being alive." Damon told her. "I can kill you now."

Damon threw a letter opener at Rebekah.

Rebekah caught it with vampire speed.

They watched the gash on her hand healing.

Stefan sighed of relief.

Isabella sighed, looking up.

Rebekah gasped in horror. "I'm still a vampire. The Cure didn't work."

"It worked just like she wanted it to." Evelyn told her. "The Cure was a fake. It must've been a concentrated shot of vervain or something."

Stefan smiled in admiration. "Katherine."

Everyone looked at Rebekah in confusion and awe.

Rosie rushed out, leaving.

Damon shook his head. "She really knows how to use an opportunity to her advantage."

...

 **Alleyway**

Katherine and Elijah were talking in the alleyway, alone.

There was silence.

Katherine sighed, turning to face him. "Oh, come on. Enough of the silence treatment. What did Emma tell you?"

"You killed Jeremy Gilbert." Elijah answered.

Katherine exhaled in resignation. "Yes, Elijah, I killed Jeremy Gilbert, a bombshell I'm sure Emma just couldn't wait to drop on you. I don't know why she cares."

"Well, she does care, and so do I." Elijah told her, turning to face her. "Do you honestly feel nothing for Emma and Elena Gilbert, two girls fated to live the same life that you've endured? And now you've just taken away the last of their family, just as yours was taken away from you."

Katherine smiled defensively. "Uh, why are you looking at me like I enjoyed it?" Elijah started to walk away. Katherine followed him. "Jeremy was collateral damage. I was doing what I needed to do to survive."

"Is that what I am to you?" Elijah asked. "A means of survival?"

"Don't let little Doppelgänger Emma get to you." Katherine told him. "She hates me, and she clearly still cares about you, even though she pretends to hate you. She wants you to turn against me and convince you that I can't be trusted."

"I asked you a question." Elijah told her.

"No." Katherine told him. "Of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You're giving me a second chance now when no one else will. I love you." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Elijah." Elijah pulled away. "You don't believe me."

"I want to." Elijah told her. "It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I, when at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you." He chuckled. "I don't know that I ever will."

Elijah turned, walking away.

Katherine followed him, grabbing his arm. "Wait. You gave me your word that you would talk to Klaus. I-I can't make a deal without you."

Elijah looked at her for a moment, this seeming to make up his mind. "Goodbye, Katherine."

Elijah walked away.

Katherine watched him go.

...

 **Night - An Unknown House - Porch**

Katherine approached the front door, knocking.

The woman from the beginning opened the door. "Katherine, hey. What brings you by at this hour?"

"I came to retrieve my package." Katherine answered.

"Oh, of course." The woman told her. "Like I said, your secret would be safe here." She walked into the house, returning shortly with a small box, handing it to Katherine. Katherine opened it, revealing the real Cure. "Hey, um... All the secrecy. Can I ask, what is it?"

"It's my freedom." Katherine answered.

Katherine closed the box.

...

 **Street**

Elijah was walking down a sidewalk.

Katherine approached him.

Elijah tried to pass her.

"Wait." Katherine told him.

Elijah stopped. "What do you want?"

"To tell you that you're right." Katherine answered. "I've spent so much time running and lying just to survive that I don't-I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I want to find out."

Katherine reached into her purse, pulling out the small box.

"You have the Cure." Elijah told her.

"Yeah." Katherine answered. "And I can shove this down Morgana's throat to make Klaus human, and then kill them both, but even if I manage to do it... I'd lose you. And I don't want that to happen."

"How do I know this isn't another lie?" Elijah asked. "Katherine Pierce deceiving yet another man."

Katherine took his hand, putting the box into it, holding her hands over it. "Because I meant what I said about my feelings for you. And I'd like to think that you feel something for me, too. I need you to trust me. I want you to trust me. Just like I'm trusting you. You don't owe me anything. I'm gonna let you decide where we go from here."

Katherine walked past him, walking away.

Elijah opened the box, looking at the Cure, closing the box.

Across the street, Rebekah walked toward her car.

Rebekah sat on the hood.

Katherine rushed away.

Rebekah looked at her brother, sighing an annoyed sigh. "Elijah."

"Leave her be." Elijah told her.

"You and Katherine?" Rebekah asked. "And I thought you were the smart brother. I kinda like you and Emma more"

"You don't have a smart brother." Elijah told her, following her toward the car with the box and the Cure Katherine had just gave him. "It turns out I'm just as stupid as the rest of you."

Rebekah slid off the car. "Why don't you just give me the Cure so I can judge you silently elsewhere?"

"And what could you possibly want with the Cure?" Elijah asked.

"Haven't you heard?" Rebekah asked. "I want to be human again."

Elijah looked at Rebekah. "How do you know that being human is the answer you're looking for? I mean, it's nothing but a romantic notion. The grass won't necessarily be greener, Rebekah."

"You're probably right." Rebekah told him. "But I don't care. I want to live a simple life as a normal person. And when it ends, it ends. We've had 20 lifetimes together, Elijah. Isn't that enough?"

"I just don't understand." Elijah admitted. "I mean, why must you always consider our family a burden? Always and forever. I mean, those words are as important to me today as they—as they ever were."

"You will always be my brother." Rebekah told him. "And I will never stop loving you. But now it's time for me to live and die the way that I choose, not the way you and Nik want me to. Please. Please just give me the Cure."

Rebekah's phone started ringing. She pulled it out, answering. "What do you want, Nik?"

Klaus was standing in the parlor of his mansion, clean and healthy, with a shirt on. "An update on our search for the elusive Cure. Rosie Lockwood won't answer her phone."

"Let's just say that things have gotten complicated." Rebekah told him, looking at Elijah. "In fact, why don't you speak to one of those complications? Here."

Rebekah handed the phone to Elijah, turning around, walking toward the driver's seat.

Elijah put the phone to his ear, walking to the passenger's seat. "Complication speaking."

Klaus was surprised to hear his voice, smiling. "Big brother. At last you join the fray."

"Somebody had to take charge." Elijah told him. Klaus narrowed his eyes. "And now that I have, I've got the Cure, and I'm bringing it back to Mystic Falls."

"With a long list of demands, I assume." Klaus told him.

"Not that long." Elijah told him.

"Come home, brother," Klaus told him. "We'll settle this like family."

Elijah hung up, getting into the car.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Klaus' Mansion - Parlor**

Klaus hung up.

Elizabeth walked into the room, drying her hands with a towel. "I used all your bleach."

Elizabeth started to walk past him.

Klaus grabbed Elizabeth by the arm to stop her. "Elisaveta." Elizabeth turned to face him. "Thank you for helping me."

"Yeah. Now I got to go help Hayley." Elizabeth told him, walking away.

Klaus smiled. "Friends, then?"

Elizabeth stopped, turning back to face him. "Did you think about what I asked?"

"I did." Klaus answered. "And the answer's yes."

"To all of it?" Elizabeth asked.

"To all of it." Klaus answered. Elizabeth smiled. "It actually sounds..."

"Reasonable?" Elizabeth finished. "Yeah, I know."

"I'm saying yes mostly to apologize for the way that I acted when we were both lost to Esmeralda's mind control." Klaus told her.

Elizabeth nodded in understanding, touched. "Yeah, well, consider yourself forgiven."

Elizabeth turned to leave.

Klaus caught her arm. "Did you mean what you said?" Elizabeth looked at him in confusion. "After I bit you..."

"Which time?" Elizabeth asked.

Klaus managed a small, sheepish, regretful smile. "In the Gilbert House. You said that you wished that you could forget all of the horrible things I've done. That you could remember all of the good things I did. Now, and the first time we met."

"I said all that while dying." Elizabeth told him. "You can't exactly hold it against me." Klaus raised his eyebrows slightly. "Except if you're... well, you. And we slept together." They chuckled. There was a moment of silence. Elizabeth and Klaus looked at each other, smiling slightly. "Well, my family will be back with my emotionless friends soon, and I have to help Hayley find our family. So, if you need anything else... don't call me."

"If you're worried about your friend Evelyn's humanity, you won't have to worry about it for much longer." Klaus told her.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"After a few hundred years, your humanity switch begins to fade." Klaus told her. "Around the 500 year mark, where her age lies now. It won't be long before her switch begins to fade and her humanity comes back... in pieces. I'm pretty sure you won't have much to do in the way of getting Evelyn Zhu turn it on. Once vampires reach her age and above, the option to turn it off will be gone forever. But that doesn't mean that people like Morgana or I can't pretend to have it all gone."

Elizabeth looked hopeful, smiling a small smile. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're right." Klaus answered. "Justified or not, we've been cruel to one another, even with some sweet moments. And I think it's time for that to end."

 **(Song:) Why Try - Young Summer**

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you."

Klaus smiled, nodding.

Elizabeth turned, walking out of the room, slowing to a stop. She smiled, rushing to kiss Klaus surprising him before, walking out of the house before Klaus could stop her.

...

 **Willoughby, Pennsylvania**

 **Street**

Damon, Isabella and Stefan were walking down a sidewalk.

"All right, you're right." Damon told him. "I let Rebekah take the Cure." He turned to face Stefan. "I thought for a second-I mean, literally just a second-if Rebekah takes this, then all my problems go away. And I couldn't think of one good reason to give it to Morgana. And then Rebekah took it. And I realized how badly I screwed up."

"So what's your point, Damon?" Isabella asked.

"My point is, I'm sorry, okay?" Damon asked. "I had a moment of weakness, Stefan. It's my thing. It's like you and I falling for the same girl. It's our thing."

"Was our thing." Stefan told him.

"Okay, let's just get the Cure, and then we'll talk about giving it to Morgana, and just how to do it." Damon told them.

"You still want to get the Cure, even if it means that we might lose her forever?" Stefan asked.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take, Stefan." Damon told him. "What about you?"

Stefan slowly nodded sadly. "Well, I guess all we have to do is, uh, convince her."

Stefan looked behind Damon in slight surprise and relief. "Emma."

"What?" Damon asked, turning around to follow his gaze. Emma was standing at Damon car, finishing the job she had started on the engine. Damon turned to look at Stefan and Isabella. They exchanged a look, walking toward Emma. "Well, look who's still alive and has nothing better to do than finish what she started."

"He was never gonna hurt me." Emma told them, closing the hood. "He didn't even act like I was a hostage. All we did was talk."

"You seriously didn't let him get to you, did you?" Isabella asked.

"No." Emma told them.

"That didn't sound too convincing." Damon told her. "Come on, Em. We already have to worry about Elizabeth falling for the Original hybrid. Don't make it to where we got to worry about you falling for the other brother."

"Tact, Damon." Emma told him in annoyance. "Look it up."

"Are you done?" Stefan asked.

"Start it up." Emma told them.

Damon walked around the car, opening the driver seat's door, getting in, twisting the keys, revving the car, completely fine. "Ah. That is music to my ears."

"Listen, we gotta go talk to Morgana and Elena." Stefan told her. "Come with?"

Emma shook her head. "You go ahead." Stefan tilted his head at her. "I'll be fine." Damon got out of his car, closing the door, looking at her seriously. "Oh, my God, just go already. I'm not going anywhere. Isabella will be with me."

Stefan and Damon reluctantly walked away toward the restaurant from earlier.

Emma leaned against the hood of the car, looking down numbly, seemingly still thinking about earlier, but so numb that she could barely think at all.

Isabella looked at Emma sympathetically.

...

 **Restaurant**

Elena and Morgana sat together in the diner, waiting for Stefan and Damon.

Stefan and Damon walked in.

Jolene looked at them. "Sit anywhere you'd like."

Damon and Stefan slid into the booth and sit next to Elena and Alex.

"You all right?" Stefan asked.

Morgana and Elena merely looked at them.

"What's up with the silent treatment?" Damon asked. "You're the one that texted us and wanted to meet up."

"You know Morgana doesn't want the Cure." Elena told them. "You know that I don't want my humanity back. You need to know that we never will, and we're done talking about it. So... will you accept that and let us be who we are or not?"

Damon and Stefan exchanged looks.

Damon looked at them. "Yeah... no."

"Morgana, Elena, this isn't you." Stefan told them.

"It is now." Elena told them. "And you two really need to accept it. Because if you don't, there will be consequences."

Morgana took a drink of her coffee.

Damon and Stefan exchanged looks again.

Stefan looked at them. "Listen, I was in the exact same situation that you're both in right now. My emotions were off. I wasn't me. And both of you refused to accept that. You didn't give up on me. You didn't stop until you pulled me back."

Morgana set her coffee cup on the table.

 **(Song Ends)**

Jolene came back. "Let me just top that off for you."

Morgana smiled. "Thanks."

Morgana rushed to stand, snapping Jolene's neck, letting her dead body fall to the floor.

The pitcher of coffee fell, shattering against the floor.

Damon looked at Morgana in shock. "Oh!"

Morgana looked at them. "Like Elena said, consequences. That's one body you're responsible for. If you keep trying to fix us, there'll be a second, a twentieth, and a hundredth. It's your choice."

Elena shrugged lightly, standing, stepping over Jolene's body, walking toward the door.

Morgana raised her eyebrows at Damon and Stefan, turning around, stepping over Jolene's body, walking toward the door, leaving with Elena.

Stefan and Damon watched them go in complete silence.


	20. Pictures of You

**Sally's Dream**

 **Day - Mystic Falls Cemetery**

 **(Song:) Whispers - Dave Baxter**

Sally walked alone through the cemetery, carrying a bouquet of flowers. She came to a stop in front of Derek's headstone.

 **Derek Jackson - Brother and Friend**

"Hey, Derek." Sally told him, crying silently, kneeling to the ground, placing the flowers on his grave. "You know, I was-I was thinking about the last thing I said to you. 'You love it'. Totally lame last thing to say to someone. That wasn't a goodbye, Derek. You-you were supposed to pull through it. You... you promised I'd see you again."

She heard Derek's voice. "Sally."

Sally smiled with excited hope. "Derek?"

Sally turned to see Derek standing behind her, slowly standing.

 **(Song Ends)**

"Wake up." Derek told her.

"How are you here?" Sally asked.

"Lindsey, wake up." Derek told her urgently.

"I don't understand." Sally admitted.

"Open your eyes." Derek told her, gripping her arms gently. "Sally, open your eyes!"

...

 **Reality**

 **Night - Bennett House - Living Room**

Sally was lying on the couch, opening her eyes.

The blanket covering her was on fire.

Sally was in shock. "Oh, my God."

Sally waved her arm over the flames, using her magic to extinguish the fire, looking confused and horrified.

Bonnie was standing in the doorway. "You had a dream about him, did you? Derek?"

"How did you..." Sally trailed off, unable to finish.

"Because I had a dream about my Grams." Bonnie answered.

Sally and Bonnie looked at each other nervously.

...

 **Day Two**

 **Morning - Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

 **(Song:) Bottled Up Tight - Luke Sital-Singh**

Stefan and Damon were playing catch with a football across their living room.

"So how long's it been?" Damon asked. "Eight, nine days?"

"Yeah, eight or nine days." Stefan answered. "I don't know. I lost count."

"If we lost count of the consecutive days in which Morgana Mikealson and Elena Gilbert have not killed anyone, I'd say that's progress, brother." Damon told him, tossing him the football.

Stefan caught it.

...

 **Emma's Room**

Emma was dressed in workout clothing, having gloves covering her hands and her hair pulled back into a ponytail, continuously beating the punching bag in front of her.

Isabella was standing in the doorway. "If you think that this is going to convince everybody that you're not in danger of becoming an official, supernatural vampire Hunter than can't control her own instincts, you are wrong."

"Just blowing off some steam." Emma told her.

"Yeah, I can see that." Isabella told her, walking closer. "What's on your mind, Em?"

"Nothing." Emma told her.

"Oh, come on." Isabella told her, standing behind the bag, holding it still for her. "Don't give me that crap. You're frustrated, blowing off some steam. My guess is because you're still thinking about what went down in Willoughby."

Emma didn't answer, punching the bag harder than before, elbowing it.

...

 **Living Room**

Stefan and Damon were still tossing the football.

"So what are we gonna do, just, uh, throw the football around for another 150 years till Morgana and Elena get their humanity back?" Stefan asked. "Because I'm cool with that."

"Morgana doesn't want the Cure." Damon told him. "She's gonna start killing people if she knows we're still trying to get it for her."

"All right." Stefan told him. "We could always, uh, make her want it."

...

 **Emma's Room**

Emma continued to beat the bag in front of her.

Isabella continued to hold it still for her.

"You sure that Klaus was telling Elizabeth the truth when he told you that Evelyn's and Morgana's humanity switch is fading and that they'll be back to normal soon?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." Isabella answered. "Yeah, Elizabeth believe him. He wouldn't lie to her about this. He just said that it could range from a couple of days to weeks for it to fade and for Eve to come back."

"Well, it's already been one week, Isabella." Emma told her. "How much longer are we supposed to wait?"

Emma continued punching the bag, harder than before.

"I don't know." Isabella told her. She looked at her knowingly. "You wanna talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about?" Emma asked. "I was used as leverage against Stefan and Damon. Again. Let's just say that I'm tired of it."

"What, and you think that doing this more could have improved your odds any?" Isabella asked. "Elijah is an Original, Em. There was nothing you could have done about it, even if you were the strongest vampire Hunter out there." Emma used more strength. Isabella smirked knowingly. "Oh... this isn't about the fact that Elijah used you to get to my brothers. This is about Elijah himself, isn't it? He got to you."

"More like I got to him." Emma told her, kicking the bag.

Isabella stumbled back. "Wow. Still, though. You two have some unresolved... issues."

"Like Elizabeth and Klaus?" Emma replied. "I mean, you The two of them broke through Esmeralda's mind control that made the two angry at each other, but they still have issues to work through."

"Don't try to turn this around on Elizabeth." Isabella told her. "We're trying to help you."

...

 **Living Room**

Stefan and Damon were still playing catch.

"How are you gonna make an emotionless vampire want anything?" Damon asked.

"Get them to flip their humanity switch." Stefan told him.

"So what are we gonna do?" Damon asked. "Pull a Lexi and bombard them with emotions till one of them sticks?"

"Yeah." Stefan answered. "And if that doesn't work, then we go to Plan B. Lock them up, keep them sidelined until you and I figure out a Plan C."

"And what happens when they get slammed with every emotion they've repressed since Jeremy and Kol died?" Damon asked.

"Well, then you and I, my friend, will be right by their sides, ready to help them through it." Stefan answered, throwing the football toward him.

Damon caught it.

...

 **Emma's Room**

Isabella was still holding the bag still for Emma while she worked out.

"I don't need your help." Emma told her.

"You don't need my help?" Isabella repeated, letting go of the bag, backing away toward Emma's desk. "Do I need to remind you of the thing that got you into this mess in the first place?" She picked up a letter from the desk. Emma paused in her exercise, turning to look at her. "You said that you burned this, and that you hated him, but he knew you were lying just by the sound of your heartbeat. And you just kept on and kept on because you wanted him to think that you hated him so you both could have a clean break. Did you forget that Elizabeth went through this first? It's not as easy as it looks, is it?"

"Drop it, Isabella." Emma told her, returning into her task of beating the bag in front of her.

"And what are you even using as motivation for this incredibly impressive work out?" Isabella asked. "Huh? Denial that you actually felt something for him? Anger that you let it happen? Shame that you got tricked like the rest of us? Or are you jealous that he's with Katherine instead of you."

Emma grew increasingly irritated, punching the back four times, grabbing it on both sides, kneeing it, letting it go, spinning around, kicking the bag with all the strength she had.

The tether that kept the bag suspended from the ceiling broke, letting the bag fall to the floor, sliding toward the wall.

Isabella turned her head to follow the bag with her gaze.

The bag hit the wall with a loud thump.

Emma exhaled.

...

 **Living Room**

Stefan and Damon heard the noise, looking up at the ceiling in confused suspicion.

"Everything okay up there?" Stefan called.

"Yeah!" Isabella answered. "Em's having an existential crisis. No big deal!"

Damon shook his head. "I don't want to know." Stefan shook his head in agreement. Damon looked at him. "So. How do you wanna do this?"

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Klaus' Mansion**

Rebekah, Elijah, Klaus and Morgana were sitting at a table together.

"Elijah, being a human means a fresh start." Rebekah told him. "I can grow old and have a family and fill my days with meaning, knowing that each one matters."

Klaus laughed. "Well, that was poetic."

"Well, if you can provide us with a more compelling reason for wanting the Cure, Klaus, please." Elijah told him.

"Esmeralda can appear as anyone." Klaus told them. "She got inside my thoughts, convinced me I was dying. Made me and Elisaveta so angry at each other that we were willing to hurt each other, though it's something that we would never normally do. I almost killed Elisaveta because of Esmeralda. She mind controlled our sister and the supernatural residents of Mystic Falls to kill Finn and Kol. She needs to be cured, and she needs to be killed."

"Esmeralda is not the only immortal that we have to worry about." Morgana told them. "Silas wants this Cure, while Esmeralda does not. Esmeralda will more likely make us cure ourselves than let us cure her. And Silas will break down the wall to the Other Side. He will open the floodgates for every supernatural being that has ever died."

"Including our dear brothers, Kol and Finn, who Esmeralda had killed." Klaus replied. "We'll have our family back."

"Please, you hated Kol and you kept Finn in a box for most of his life." Morgana told him.

Klaus looked at Elijah. "Elijah, please."

"Esmeralda would never let you cure her, Niklaus." Elijah told him. "You said it yourself. She made you think that you were dying and nearly made you kill Elisaveta. You wouldn't have a chance at giving Esmeralda the Cure to kill her. I think our sister deserves a shot at happiness."

"Tell me you're joking." Klaus told him.

"I made my decision." Elijah told them.

Klaus swiftly stood, leaning down to speak into Rebekah's ear. "When you're sick and dying, and you beg for my blood, I will laugh in your face and compel you to forget me."

Klaus walked out of the room.

Rebekah remained carefully composed, touching her hair, clearing her throat, looking at Elijah. "Where is the Cure?"

"Rebekah, it's no secret that you are impulsive, emotional, and at times morally questionable." Elijah told her. "Prove to me this isn't just another one of your whims, that you know precisely what you are giving up here."

"Fine." Rebekah told him. "Anything."

Elijah looked at Morgana.

Morgana gestured for him to do whatever he wanted to do.

Elijah looked at Rebekah. "I want you to live a day as a human. This day. No vampire privileges. No strength, no compulsion, no nothing. If you succeed, if you still believe this is what you want, the Cure is yours." Rebekah was surprised, but released the tension in her body with resignation and accepted the challenge. Elijah looked at Morgana. "Morgana, as the only one in this family who doesn't have a biased view over the Cure since your acting emotionless, I leave it to you to keep it safe, and to give it to Rebekah if she succeeds."

Morgana looked bored and confused. "Why me?"

"Rebekah wants it for her humanity." Elijah told her. "I want it to spare Katerina an eternity of pain and paranoia. Niklaus wants it to cure Elena Gilbert and regain the ability to make his hybrids, or cure Esmeralda and kill her, which will only lead to him getting cured himself. You've said it before yourself. You don't care about what happens to it, as long as our brother does not get what he wants."

Elijah held the box with the Cure toward Morgana.

Morgana looked at it for a moment, sighing, leaning forward to take it. "I still don't see how any of you can think about this while our brother just died, who I helped kill. Remember, Kol, brunette hair, brown eyes, moody demeanor, has a passion for a baseball bat?"

"I know that you would rather give the Cure to Esmeralda so we can kill her, Morgana." Elijah told her. "In revenge for Kol and Finn. We all would. But we wouldn't be able to. She is too strong for us. All of us."

Morgana sighed, nodding. "I know. I hate to admit it, but she is too strong." She started to walk away. "I'm staying in town. I have a feeling I'm going to be alone."

Morgana walked out of the room, leaving.

Rebekah and Elijah looked at each other sadly.

...

 **Street**

 **(Song:) Keep Together - Hunter Hunted**

Elena, Rebekah and Morgana were walking down the sidewalk.

"You're gonna fail." Morgana told her. "You should be locking yourself inside all day, not shopping for prom."

"Name me a more human experience than the prom." Rebekah told her.

"Death." Morgana answered.

"Why should I listen to either of you?" Rebekah asked. "You don't even have your humanity."

"You realize you won't even be able to compel yourself a date, right?" Elena asked.

"Yes, and last time I checked you're both living in my Morgana's house 'cause we're the only ones that can tolerate either of you, so you don't have to be so rude." Rebekah told them.

"Then I want to come with you." Morgana told her. "Yeah, I'll keep an eye on you to make sure that you pass Elijah's test. As soon as you've gotten the Cure, it'll be gone for good and no one will be able to use it on me."

"Sounds good to me." Elena agreed, walking forward.

Morgana smiled, following her.

Rebekah followed them.

...

 **Dress Store**

Bonnie, Sally and Liam were standing together alone.

Caroline was trying on a dress, coming out of a fitting room in a dress.

Liam looked at the witches. "What kind of dreams?"

"Usually, one of us is at one of their graves, and all of a sudden, they appear to us." Sally answered.

Caroline inspected herself in a three-way mirror. "Well, none of you got to say goodbye to any of them. You're grieving. That's normal."

"When we wake up, whatever we're sleeping on is on fire." Sally told them.

"Oh." Liam told them, turning to face the witches.

"I don't know if it's because we were emotional in our dreams, or if Shane was right." Bonnie told them. "Without his help, we'll lose control of our magic."

"No, it's because you need a night off from worrying and stressing," Caroline told them. She looked at Liam. "And you, need a night off of mourning. And I'm gonna make sure that all of you have it."

They smiled at each other.

"Um, you look super hot, by the way." Liam told her.

"You think?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, yeah." Liam answered.

Caroline smiled. "Yeah."

"Matt and I are gonna have the sexiest date there." Liam told her.

"What about us?" Sally asked teasingly, gesturing to Bonnie on one side of her.

"Go together, duh." Liam told them.

They giggled with each other.

"You know what, I love friend-prom." Caroline told them. "And it's exactly what prom should be. Friends and memories."

"Yep." Sally agreed.

"Yes, it sucks that my boyfriend can't be here, not because of some stupid rule from Klaus, but because of the pack that he's helping up in the mountains, but we are gonna have the night of our lives." Caroline told them.

The doorbell jingled as someone entered the shop.

Caroline looked up. Her smile faltered

Elena, Morgana and Rebekah walked in, walking toward them.

"Hey, Bonnie, Sally." Elena told them. "Heard you guys got your mind wiped, too. That sucks."

Morgana looked at Caroline's dress. "Pretty dress, Caroline."

 **(Song Ends)**

"I know." Caroline told her. "You helped me pick it out months ago when we were friends. Before you guys tried to kill me."

Morgana crossed her arms over her chest. "I thought it looked familiar."

Bonnie looked at Morgana and Elena weirdly.

Morgana and Elena didn't react.

Caroline looked at the store clerk. "Can you press this for me? I'll pick it up later. Guys?"

They walked away.

Morgana watched them go slyly.

...

 **Night - Morgana's Mansion - Outside**

Elena and Morgana walked together down the porch steps.

Elena was wearing a dark pink dress, strapless. a heart neckline, different shades of pink blending together. Her hair was in a half-up-do.

Morgana was wearing the dress Caroline had wanted. Her blonde hair was pulled to the side.

Elena smiled. "Caroline's gonna hate you for stealing her dress."

"And I should care why?" Morgana asked. Elena chuckled. A limo drove up. Stefan got out with a bouquet of flowers. Morgana stopped walking. "We don't need a babysitter."

"Really?" Stefan asked. "Because the last time I saw you, you snapped a waitress' spine."

"Got you to stop your search for the Cure, didn't it?" Morgana replied.

Elena turned around, starting to walk away.

Damon appeared in front of Elena. "Yep. We're just here to make sure you hold up your end of the deal. Don't eat the prom queen." He pointed at the girls reprovingly. He held a bouquet of flowers toward Elena. Elena took them, smelling them. Damon looked at Morgana, offering a wrist corsage. "May I?"

"No." Morgana answered.

Damon looked at Stefan.

Stefan nodded.

Damon grabbed Morgana's wrist, shoving the corsage onto it. "Wow, would you look at that. Aw. Beautiful dresses."

"Thank you." Elena told them. "I stole mine."

"And I killed for mine when it wasn't even for me." Morgana told them.

Morgana turned around.

Stefan held his bouquet toward her.

Morgana took them, getting inside. Elena slid in next to her.

Stefan and Damon were still processing the statements.

...

 **Prom - Outside**

 **(Song:) Pictures of You - Elizabeth Harper & The Matinee **

Elena, Damon, Morgana and Stefan walked down the red carpet toward the entrance, their arms linked. The path was lined with screens playing slideshows of photographs.

"Where's the disco ball?" Damon asked.

"Evelyn and Caroline have been working on this for a while." Stefan told them. "It's a, uh, photo-yearbook of the senior class." They stopped in front of one of the screens. Stefan looked at Elena. "Isn't that photo from, uh, the first day of freshman year?"

Morgana and Elena stopped to look at it.

It was a picture of Elena and Emma, smiling in the car.

"Our mom took that when she dropped us off at school." Elena told them.

Damon nodded to Stefan.

The picture slowly faded to another picture.

Elena, Jeremy, Emma and Elizabeth standing together, all of them smiling. Emma was on Jeremy's back, smiling widely. Jeremy looked to be carrying her on his back, smiling. Elizabeth had her arms crossed over her chest with a smile.

Morgana removed her jacket. "I'm gonna get a seizure if I keep staring at these screens."

Morgana walked away quickly.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Inside**

 **(Song:) Desert Song - Hot As Sun**

Everyone was in former attire, dancing to the dance music, mingling.

Matt and Liam were walking together.

"Why do I feel like we're at a practice run of Caroline's wedding?" Matt asked.

"Because we are." Liam answered.

They laughed together.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Bonnie and Sally walked into the prom together, slowing to a stop.

"Anyone else think that we should be having more fun?" Bonnie asked. Sally laughed. "I mean, this is prom."

"For you, it should be." Sally agreed. "Since it'll be your last one."

Bonnie looked to Sally. "But you're still a sophomore. You'll have not two, but three of these."

"Yeah, and we're only here now because we're stronger together." Sally told her. "That way, Silas can't get to us as easily as he did before. So, I'm pretty sure that I won't go to those."

Bonnie sighed. "Then we should probably make the best of it, shouldn't we?"

The two girls smiled, continuing to walk forward.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Elena went to take a sip from a flask.

Damon swooped in, snatched it from her, proceeding to take a sip. "You are underage."

"You're overage, and honestly, it's kind of creepy." Elena told him.

"Oh, come on." Damon told her. "What badass senior's complete without a prom date that's slightly too old for high school?"

Elena took the flask back. "Please don't refer to yourself as my date."

Damon smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry. Your... boyfriend." Elena gave him a look. "Something I said?"

Elena laughed. "I'm not doing this."

"You're not gonna deny that I'm your boyfriend, now, are you?" Damon asked.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked. "Trying to stir some feelings in me? Ironic, since you, my sire, are the one who had me turn them off."

"Yeah, well, hindsight is almost a bigger bitch than the two of you." Damon told her.

"You're nothing to me, Damon." Elena told him.

 **(Song Ends)**

"Really?" Damon asked. "Then why tell me you're in love with me? Why tell me it's the most real thing you've ever felt in your life?"

"I told you I loved you because I was sired to you, and now that I'm not, I know that none of it was real." Elena told him. "But if you still think that it was... I mean, maybe you're the one who needs help with your emotions, not me." Elena walked away. Damon looked troubled. Elena ran into Bonnie and Sally. "Uh-oh, friend patrol."

"Hey." Bonnie told her. "I know we haven't really talked since... everything. But I just-I wanna say that I miss you."

"And, despite you and Morgana being bitches here lately, we wanna help you." Sally told her.

"What are you gonna do, get me a job at the Grill?" Elena asked.

"I don't want you to look back and realize you missed out on the best part of senior year." Bonnie told her.

"Spare me, Bonnie." Elena told her. "If you had the choice, you would have turned your emotions off the second that your Grams died."

"Hey." Sally told her. "You shut it off because all you could feel were the horrible things happening to you. You still have friends who love you."

"I thought you guys were gonna bring Jeremy back, but it turned out you were just a bunch of brainwashed crazy people." Elena told them. "So, technically, you're all a walking reminder of all the horrible things that have happened to me."

Elena walked away.

Sally looked tense, struggling to contain herself. "I need some air."

Sally started to walk away.

"Sally." Bonnie told her. "Wait."

Sally looked at Bonnie, shaking her head. "Caroline's right. Morgana and Elena are gone."

Sally walked away.

Bonnie sighed.

...

 **Outside**

Sally walked out onto the red carpet. She stopped, looking at a picture of her and Scott outside on the school lawn the day that Derek had gotten back to town, holding each other close in excitement and relief.

Scott appeared next to the screen in real life, wearing a tuxedo.

Sally smiled, tears in her eyes. "Is this real?"

"Does it matter?" Scott asked. Sally laughed mildly, smiling. "May I have this dance?"

 **(Song:) Stay - Rihanna & Mikky Ekko**

Scott held his hand toward her.

Sally walked closer, taking his hand.

Scott and Sally looked at each other, smiling.

...

 **Inside**

Rebekah and Matt were talking at the punch bowl.

"So, are you and Caroline, like, a thing?" Rebekah asked.

"We're not a thing." Matt answered. "We're friends."

"And you and Rosie?" Rebekah asked.

Matt sighed, shaking his head. After a moment, he changed the subject. "So who are you here with?"

"No one." Rebekah answered. "Go on, I know what you're thinking. Why didn't I just compel myself a date?"

"You know, actually, I was thinking, 'I wonder if Liam wants ice'." Matt told her.

"Oh." Rebekah told him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Why?" Matt asked. "Apparently, you already seem to know everything I'm thinking, so..."

"Look, I know you're angry with me" Rebekah told him.

"Yeah, that's putting it mildly." Matt told her.

Rebekah sighed. "Do you think that I would make a good human?"

"I think that 'good' is a hard word to live up to." Matt told her. "And besides what you did for Rosie recently, I've never seen you do anything remotely good. But you only did those things because you wanted something in return. So... honestly, no, I don't. I'm sorry."

Matt walked away.

Rebekah looked hurt by this response.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Morgana was laughing with some girl when Stefan pulled her over to dance with him.

"Let go of me or I will bite you." Morgana told him.

"Oh, come on." Stefan told her. "I'm the one that hates to dance, remember?"

"Yeah, and now I finally see why." Morgana told him.

Stefan nodded sarcastically. "Hmm."

...

Stefan and Morgana were still dancing.

"So, you're just here to help Rebekah get the Cure, right?" Stefan asked. "On what happens to be the most sentimental night in high school?"

"You think this is my cry for help?" Morgana asked. "I'd be happy to show you what a real cry for help sounds like."

"So this... us." Stefan told her. "You feel nothing?"

"I feel nothing." Morgana told him, tilting her head.

"I don't believe you." Stefan told her.

"I don't care." Morgana told him.

"So you don't remember what it used to feel like when we would dance?" Stefan asked. "When my hand would touch your waist?"

Stefan rested his hand on her waist.

Morgana's expression didn't change. "Nope."

"Hmm." Stefan hummed, taking her hand, entwining his fingers through hers. "How about this? When our fingers would touch?"

Morgana shook her head. "Nothing."

"And this?" Stefan asked, dipping Morgana down, holding her there for a moment. "Does your heart really refuse to remember?"

Stefan pulled Morgana up.

Morgana leaned closer as if to kiss him, breathing her words onto his lips. "What heart?"

Letting him process the words, Morgana pulled away, walking away leaving.

 **(Song Ends)**

Damon had been watching them, not looking happy.

...

 **(Song:) Remember - Kari Kimmel**

Caroline finally arrived at the dance, smiling.

Morgana approached her. "So how do I look?"

"Are you kidding me?" Caroline asked incredulously. "You look like a back-stabbing bi-" She stopped, looking behind Morgana to Stefan as he stood behind her shoulder. Morgana smiled. "The dress is beautiful, and it brings out your eyes."

Morgana smiled. "Thanks. I thought I'd do it a favor."

Morgana walked away.

Caroline turned her head, following her with her gaze, glaring at her as she walked away.

 **(Song Ends)**  
...

 **Elsewhere**

 **(Song:) Paper Gun - The Cold and Lovely**

Liam stood at the voting table for prom court, tallying up the votes.

Rebekah was talking to him.

"I can't just make you Prom Queen." Liam told her. "It is based on votes, and you have approximately none so far. I won't do it. And you can't make me. I drink vervain."

"I was not going to compel you." Rebekah told him.

Elena rushed toward them, grabbing Liam by the throat, pushing him against the wall behind him. "You pick now as a good of a time as any as taking a stand? No. You can't be compelled, but you can be killed. Rebekah wins Prom Queen. Got it?"

"Elena-" Liam started, coughing.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Rebekah asked.

Elena let Liam go, turning to face Rebekah. "What you were about to do."

"I was not going to threaten her." Rebekah told her.

"Remember that time you tortured me until I told you how to find the Cure?" Elena asked. "You ruined my relationship with Stefan and Morgana." She held a hand toward Liam. "And then you trapped us, Emma, Evelyn, Liam, Morgana, Elizabeth and Caroline with two hybrids."

"Yeah." Rebekah agreed. "So?"

"So, you're not a good person." Elena told her. "You're not gonna win this Cure by being yourself. So just stand there and refrain from talking, okay?"

Elena looked at Logan.

Liam held his throat, looking at them, but he didn't move, showing them that he wasn't going to let them intimidate him.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Outside**

Scott and Sally were dancing.

"You and me." Sally told him. "Just like the way it used to be."

Scott spun Sally around, pulling her closer, with her back to him. "Do you miss Derek, Sally?"

"Of course I do." Sally answered.

"Do you want this to be real?" Scott asked.

"Yes." Sally answered, turning to face him.

"Then it can be." Scott told her. "Sally... your magic can bring Derek back for good. You have the power to do the spell now."

Sally looked at him in realization, pushing away from him. "Oh, my God. You're Silas. Get away from me."

Sally started to walk away.

Scott/Silas grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. "You need me, Sally. All of you do."

"We don't need you." Sally told him. "We don't want anything to do with you."

"You have no idea how dangerous the three of you are." Ryan/Silas told her. "If I don't help you, you'll kill yourselves."

"You're trying to get in my head." Lindsey told him.

"I'm just asking for your help in return for mine." Scott/Silas told her.

"Leave me alone." Sally told him, turning around, starting to walk away.

"Wake up on fire recently?" Scott/Silas asked.

Sally stopped, turning to face him. "Did you do that to us?"

"Please, Sakura , let me help you before one of you hurt somebody or yourselves." Scott/Silas told her.

"You don't care about us." Lindsey told him. "You only care about bringing down the wall to the Other Side, and we have to die to do it."

"But you'll be back." Scott/Silas told her.

"With every supernatural villain looking for revenge." Sally told him. "We won't do it."

"Don't you want to see Derek again?" Scott/Silas asked. "Jeremy? Your parents?"

"Not like this." Sally told him.

Scott/Silas gave her a look.

Sally walked away.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Living Room**

Elijah and Klaus were talking.

Elijah had the white oak stake.

"Where did you get that?" Klaus asked.

"Our sister." Elijah answered. "Once she's human... it'll make no difference to her whatsoever. Take it."

Klaus took it, suspicious. "Why would you give me this?"

"We are immortal apart from the stake." Elijah told him. "Now that it's yours, you have nothing to fear."

"If we do not give the Cure to Esmeralda, she will continue to torment all of us." Klaus told him. "She made Kol lose his mind in his attempt to stop Silas from rising. She got Finn killed. She actually got Morgana to help kill Kol. The damage she's done to me, the Salvatores, their friends, you, Rebekah and Morgana is unspeakable. Elisaveta, Kol and I, we have only fallen so far in the past or in the present because she warped our minds and wills. Without her, we could have lived to be better people. She needs to die."

"Well, we've survived endless torments throughout the centuries." Elijah told him. "We'll shake this. And if we can't, we outrun her."

"She'll find us." Klaus told him. "She always does. She is worse than Mikael. Worse than everyone we've ever faced. And you may be right. We may not be able to beat her. But without the Cure, what makes you think I'll spare your beloved Katerina? Or have you figured out you're simply another fly in her web?"

"You will spare her because I am asking you to spare her." Elijah told him. "As your family, as your only living brother, I would ask that you provide me with this opportunity to feel, to care. To love."

Klaus walked closer to him. "I gave you that opportunity, when you had the opportunity to proceed a life with Emma Gilbert. But, instead, you left, because of your guilt of what you had done to her friends. And you sided against me. So, if I run, it'll be to chase Katherine. And as your only living brother, I will make it my cause that you never know a moment of happiness, with either of your desired loved ones."

Klaus used the stake to punctuate his words by tapping it on Elijah's chest.

Elijah calmly pushed the stake away from himself, looking at Klaus with pity. "It is such a hollow little life that you lead, Niklaus. If you want to give Esmeralda revenge, be better than this. Don't let her win."

Elijah briefly placed a hand on Klaus' head, walking out of the room.

Klaus was clearly affected by what he had said.

...

 **Prom**

 **(Song:) Lights - Josh Ritter**

Rebekah sat alone, looking depressed.

Matt approached her. "You haven't seen Bonnie, have you?"

"She's probably in the bathroom." Rebekah told him. "Every other girl is. And if you haven't noticed, I am sitting here all on my own. So, please, will you put me out of my misery and dance with me?"

"I don't think so." Matt told her, starting to walk away.

Rebekah stood. "Matt, please. This is a girl's worst nightmare. Please." Matt finally took her hand, escorting her onto the dance floor, beginning to dance. "I thought about what you said, about being good, and you're right. It won't be easy, but it's worth trying."

"I don't understand why my opinion is so important to you." Matt admitted.

"Because you're everything that I want to be." Rebekah answered. "You're loyal, honest, kind. People root for you to succeed. Elena died for you. Emma risked her recovery to save you. Rosie even tried to kill herself so she wouldn't kill you when Klaus sired her to do so."

"I'm a bus boy, Rebekah." Matt told her. "Okay? It's not like I'm out saving the world."

"But you're human. Rebekah told him. "You're so beautifully human."

...

 **Elsewhere**

Isabella and Emma were standing together.

"Smile, Em." Isabella told her. "We look hot."

"Says you." Emma told her.

Isabella watched as two boys walked past them, both looking at them. "Says the two guys who can't stop staring at us."

Caroline stood next to them. "Aren't you on 'Save Morgana and Elena' duty?"

"That is not my job." Isabella told her.

"And I'm taking a little breather." Emma told her.

"Where's Evelyn?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know." Isabella told her. "Ever since Willoughby, she's been on the down low."

Caroline nodded, taking a deep breath, exhaling. "This prom sucks. This is our last dance together, and it's awful. This is not how I wanted to remember this night." Isabella offered her a flask. Caroline looked at it. Isabella nodded encouragingly. Caroline took it. "Thank you." She took a sip. All three girls sighed. Caroline handed the flask to Emma. "If anyone asks, I'll be at the after-party."

Emma raised the flash in a mock toast, taking a drink.

Caroline walked away.

Sally approached them. "We have a problem."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Later**

Bonnie, Sally, Stefan, Damon, Matt, Emma and Isabella all stood together.

"It's like Scott was there." Sally told them. "I could talk to him, feel him."

"Guys, that's what Silas does." Emma told them. "You can't let him get to you again."

"Yeah, because you all crazy and brainwashed is just not a good look." Damon told them.

Sally looked at him in exasperation.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Morgana sniffed a flower, eavesdropping.

Elena and Rebekah were standing with her.

"What am I missing?" Rebekah asked.

"Silas is appearing to Sally as her alive boyfriend, which means he still wants all of them to do the spell." Elena answered.

"So?" Rebekah asked. "The nice thing about having no feelings is you don't fear your enemies on the Other Side."

"I'm not worried about my enemies." Morgana told her honestly. "It's people like Alaric... Kol and Jeremy. The Salvatore brothers are annoying enough as it is. Can you imagine if our brothers came back to the living? They'd spend every waking hour trying to get our humanity back."

Morgana put down her flower, taking a drink from her glass.

Liam stood on the podium. "Hey. Okay, the ballots have been tallied, which means it's time to announce this year's prom king and queen."

...

 **Elsewhere**

The others were still talking.

Stefan looked at Damon, Isabella and Emma. "Look, one of us should take them home."

"What?" Isabella asked. "No. They're safer here in public and around all these people. There's no way Silas can make everyone see the same thing all at once."

"Okay, in the meantime, how do we look out for a guy that can appear as anyone?" Matt asked.

No one had an answer.

"All right, your Prom King and Queen are..." Liam trailed off, opening the envelope. He smiled widely. "Matt Donovan and Bonnie Bennett."

The crowd cheered as a spotlight shone on Matt and Bonnie.

Matt and Bonnie looked at Sally, Emma and the Salvatores.

They smiled, each of them applauding.

Matt offered his arm to Bonnie. Bonnie linked it with hers. Matt led her to the stage, where Liam placed a crown on each of their heads.

"Bonnie Bloody Bennett." Rebekah told them. "Of course."

Liam gave Bonnie a bouquet.

"Everyone's so worried about Silas, but there's an obvious solution to all of this." Elena told them. "He needs Bonnie, Sally and Rosie. He can't do the spell without them. So if you can't kill Silas, kill his witches before the spell starts."

"I can't kill anyone." Rebekah told them. "I'm supposed to be human."

"Maybe you can't, but we can." Elena told her, walking away.

Morgana smirked. "And if that doesn't work... we always have Plan B."

Morgana walked away.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

Caroline entered the house carrying brown bags. She set them down, turning around to see Tyler standing behind her, wearing a suit and holding a bouquet of flowers. "Tyler."

"I do't think you've ever looked more beautiful." Tyler told her.

"Oh, my God." Caroline told him. "Tyler."

Caroline ran into his arms, kissing him briefly.

"You didn't really think I was gonna miss prom, did you?" Tyler asked.

"Does that mean you're back for good?" Caroline asked.

Tyler sighed. "Not yet. This pack needs my help. They say that they have something important happening to them. You understand, right?" Caroline nodded. Tyler held up the flowers. "Here. These are for you."

 **(Song:) Song For Zula - Phosphorescent**

Caroline took the flowers, smiling, smelling them.

"Caroline Forbes, may I please have this dance?" Tyler asked.

Caroline nodded happily.

...

 **Prom - Outside**

Emma stood alone on the red carpet, looking at one of the screens for a slide show of pictures.

There was one of Emma covering her face halfheartedly. Elizabeth was next to her, smiling, hands on her shoulders.

Emma heard someone walk toward her, turning around. "And more with the dramatic entrances?" Elijah walked toward her. "At least you have a use for a suit tonight."

"I wanted to apologize." Elijah told her.

"For what?" Emma asked.

"For everything." Elijah answered. "You were right. About everything. Katherine admitted it to me."

Emma turned toward Elijah, tilting her head. "I'd love to say 'I told you so'."

Elijah walked closer. "But with the hate you speak of with Katherine, the fervor... It's as if you're using your jealousy to channel it into anger."

"Jealous?" Emma repeated skeptically. "Of Katherine? Please."

"Why else tell me she killed Jeremy?" Elijah asked. "Because I needed to know? Or because you wanted me to hate her?"

"I don't want anything from you, Elijah." Emma told him.

"But what I don't understand is why you don't hate your family." Elijah told her.

Elijah disappeared.

Emma looked around in confusion.

 **(Song Ends)**

Damon appeared, walking toward her. "I killed your Britt. I took his head in my hands and twisted until I felt his neck crack."

Emma took a step back. "Silas."

Damon/Silas disappeared.

Emma looked around.

Isabella/Silas appeared, walking toward her. "We've all tried to kill you." Her voice morphed into Stefan's. "What's stopping us from killing you?"

Emma closed her eyes, turning away. She opened her eyes, but see didn't see anything, looking around.

Elijah/Silas appeared, walking toward her. "You were dying because of them, Emma. Your commitment to Elisaveta, Evelyn Isabella, Stefan and Damon will be the death of you."

Emma stepped closer defiantly, inches away from him. "I don't care."

Emma started to walk away.

Elijah/Silas gripped Nicola's arm, hard enough to hurt her. "But, then again, if you can't be a fool for family, who can you be a fool for?" Emma looked at him in anger. "Aren't those the words you told them the night you helped him undagger his family to save your own?" Elijah/Silas placed a stake into Emma's hand, forcing her to take it. "Your mind is a dark and riveting place, Emma."

Emma pulled her arm out of his hand forcefully, backing away. "Listen, Silas, you psychic little freak, where the hell are Stefan, Isabella and Damon?"

"They're in the woods where I convinced them I was you." Elijah/Silas told her. "They're in a bit of pain right now. This witches are mine. Stay away from them." He stalked closer to her, making her back away. "Unless you want me to come for you."

Emma stabbed the stake forward.

"Em!" Isabella told her, catching the stake right before Emma staked her in the heart. "What the hell is going on with you?"

Emma took a deep breath. "Isabella?"

"What's wrong?" Isabella asked.

Emma breathed deeply, gesturing to her head. "Silas. He was tormenting me. He got inside my head." She looked at Isabella in suspicion. "How do I know it's really you?"

"It's me." Isabella told her. "It's really me. I swear."

"Prove it." Emma told her.

"Who do you think held you while you broke down, right before you nearly your room this morning?" Isabella asked. "I'm seriously tired of Silas and Esmeralda using me to get to the people that I care about." Emma sighed gratefully. "What did he want?"

"For us to leave the witches alone." Emma answered. "He said that he got to..."

Emma looked up in realization, leading the way into the woods.

Isabella turned after Emma in confusion, hesitating a moment, following her.

...

 **Inside**

 **(Song:) Stay Away - Charlie XCX**

Matt and Bonnie had their picture taken with their crowns and Bonnie's roses.

Liam stood to the side, smiling.

Elena watched them, smiling sinisterly.

Matt walked away.

Rebekah walked toward him. "You need to get your queen off the stage."

"I can't really do that right now." Matt told her.

"You didn't hear it from me, but Morgana and Elena are up to something." Rebekah told him, walking away.

Matt watched as Bonnie entered a tented area.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Tent**

Bonnie removed her crown.

Elena walked through a beaded curtain. "Congratulations, Bonnie."

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked.

"For you to stop being a problem." Elena answered, transforming, grabbing Bonnie's shoulder.

Bonnie used magic to cause Elena pain.

Elena moaned in pain, holding her head.

...

 **Outside the tent**

Sally was standing alone, her magic being affected. There was loud, piercing microphone feedback and electrical sparks.

...

 **Tent**

Matt entered the tent to see Elena collapsing to the floor, still in pain. "Bonnie!"

"Something's happening to me." Bonnie told him. "To all of us."

"Okay, just relax." Matt told her.

"No." Bonnie told him. "I gotta get them out of here."

Bonnie walked out of the tent, grabbing Sally's arms as she walked past them, pulling them along.

Elena stood up, her hair messed up. She looked furious.

Liam entered the tent. "What's going on?"

Elena turned to face him. "Liam? Remember when I told you to make Rebekah prom queen?"

Elena grabbed Liam by the head, slamming it onto the table, pulling her up, biting into her neck, feeding.

"No!" Matt told her.

Elena let go of Liam, letting him fall into Matt's arms, unconscious. "You should have listened."

Elena walked away.

Matt looked at Liam's dying body in his arms in shock and denial.

...

Matt shook Liam, trying to wake hi, up. "Liam. Liam... come on, please wake up! Liam? Come on! Please wake up! Liam!"

Rebekah walked in. "Matt, why did you call..." She saw Liam. "Oh, my God."

"Can you feed him your blood?" Matt asked.

"Can't we just call 911 or something?" Rebekah asked.

"He's dying," Matt told her. "Please help him!"

"I can't." Rebekah told him. "If I heal him with my vampire blood, Elijah told Morgana to not give me the Cure, and I won't get to be human."

"How is this even a choice right now?" Matt asked. "You want to be human? Prove it. Be good, do the right thing, and save her life."

Rebekah hesitated, reluctantly thinking it over.

...

Outside - Woods

Isabella and Emma were walking through the woods, hearing someone groaning in pain.

"Stefan?" Isabella asked. She looked around. "Damon?"

"Yeah, we're over here." Stefan told them, groaning in pain, pulling a stake out of his stomach.

Damon was leaning against a tree, pulling one out of his.

Isabella and Emma knelt next to them.

"Let me guess." Damon told them. "Two extremely handsome men came up to you two claiming to be us."

"Something like that." Emma told them, looking at Isabella regretfully. "Yeah."

Isabella nodded. "Yeah."

...

 **Parking Lot**

Bonnie led Sabrina away from the prom.

Sally grabbed Bonnie by the arm, pulling her to a stop. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Morgana and Elena are trying to kill us," Bonnie told them.

Bonnie's expression turned cold as she looked behind them.

Sally turned around to follow her gaze in confusion.

Grams/Silas was standing there. "Hello, girls."

"Get away from us, Silas." Bonnie told him.

"We can help each other." Grams/Silas told them.

"This is what you do." Sally told him. "You wait until we lose control and then you want to swoop in and save us."

Grams/Silas disappeared.

The girls looked around.

Derek/Silas appeared. "You really think you have a choice? If you don't let me help you, your Expression will consume you all from the inside out."

"Get away from us." Sally told him.

A second later, car alarms started going off , their headlights flickering.

Sally looked surprised and scared.

Derek/Silas disappeared.

Jeremy/Silas appeared, dressed for the occasion in a black dress. "You didn't try to do that, did you?" Sally looked at him in shock and pain. "Your magic is taking on a life of its own. You all need help controlling it."

Sally turned away from him.

Derek/Silas appeared in front of her to stop her. "Sally. Listen to me. Breathe."

"I will die before I let you control any of us again." Sally told him angrily.

Wind blew around them chaotically, carrying up the leaves, blowing their hair and their dresses around.

Bonnie's magic was affected.

A storm above them started to brew, thundering and lightning.

Jeremy/Silas appeared. "Listen to me! Sally!"

They didn't answer, breathing deeply, all of them angry.

Grams/Silas appeared. "Control, Bonnie!"

Silas' voice was formed from Jeremy, Grams and Derek. "Control!"

Bonnie and Sally each took each other's hands to gather strength from the others, their voices screams. "Get out of my head!"

Everything stopped.

Bonnie put a hand to her head.

Sally breathed heavily, turning around.

A man stabbed Sally in the stomach with a knife.

Sally gasped in pain, blood staining her dress.

Blood stained Bonnie's blue dress.

Sally looked from the knife in her stomach to the man with absolute anger, using magic to break his bones.

The man screamed in pain, falling to his knees. Blood started to drip down from his nose. "Please! She told me I had to."

"Sally, he's human." Bonnie told her. "If you do this..."

Sally ignored her, looking at the man. "Who told you?"

The man looked behind them.

Morgana rushed toward Sally from behind, tilting her head to the side, snarling, biting into the right side of her neck, feeding.

Elena rushed toward Bonnie from behind, tilting her head to the side, biting into the left side of her neck, feeding. A neck wound exactly like Sally's formed on the right side of her neck.

Bonnie and Sally yelled in pain, falling to their knees.

Sally was still using magic on the human.

A neck wound exactly like Bonnie's formed on the left side of Sally's neck.

Bonnie was beyond angry, using her magic against Morgana and Elena.

Elena and Morgana stopped, pulling back.

Elena choked.

Morgana vomited blood.

Sally was beyond anger, pulling on her chain around her neck, pulling the bone pendant from underneath her dress, clutching it in both of her hands. "Heal."

Bonnie and Sally were all healing within the second.

Elena was still choking.

Bonnie and Sally stood from the ground slowly, turning toward Morgana and Elena angrily, using Expression to break their bones.

Elena and Morgana screamed in pain, falling to the ground.

Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Emma appeared.

Isabella and Emma stood on either side of the two witches.

"Bonnie, stop." Isabella told her. "Sally..."

Damon knelt next to Elena. Stefan knelt next to Morgana.

"Stefan, help me." Morgana told him, in pain.

"Guys, you're killing them." Isabella told them.

Bonnie and Sally spoke together. "We know what we're doing."

"That's the magic talking." Emma told them. Morgana writhed in pain. Stefan held Morgana, holding her to his chest. Emma looked at the witches. "These are your best friends."

"Damn it, witches." Damon growled, holding Elena.

Elena managed to look up at them in fear and pain, blood dripping from her nose. "Guys... Please."

Morgana groaned, moaning in pain.

The magic suddenly stopped.

Elena gasped in relief.

Isabella looked at Bonnie and Sally. "You guys okay?"

Bonnie and Sally turned toward Isabella and Emma.

"No, we're not okay." Bonnie told them. "We almost died."

"I almost killed someone." Sally told them.

"The shell of my best friends almost killed all of us." Bonnie told them. "None of this is okay."

Sally and Bonnie walked away, leaving.

Stefan looked at Morgana, whispering, helping her up. "I got you."

Damon helped Elena stand.

They both staggered weakly.

Emma stepped toward Damon and Elena to help Elena stand. "Okay." Isabella stepped toward Morgana and Stefan to help Morgana stand. "Hey, whoa."

Emma stabbed Elena with a syringe filled with vervain.

Elena fell unconscious in Damon's arms.

Isabella stabbed Morgana with a syringed filled with vervain.

Morgana fell unconscious in Stefan's arms.

Isabella looked from Damon to Stefan to Emma simply. "Plan B."

...

 **Inside**

Matt put his jacket over Liam's shoulders. "You okay?"

"One of my best friends just tried to kill me and you had to talk an Original into saving my life." Liam told him. "Of course I'm not okay."

Matt nodded sadly, walking toward Rebekah. "Thank you for saving her."

"Morgana and Elena were right." Rebekah told him. "I should have just stayed home."

"No one has to know what you did." Matt told her. "I won't tell anyone."

"You'd really do that for me?" Rebekah asked.

"I would." Matt answered. "And maybe I was a little harsh earlier. You wouldn't make the worst human."

Rebekah smiled. "Are you offering me a job as a bus boy? You know, I'd look cute in an apron."

Matt smiled. "We'll see. I should probably get Eliza home."

"Okay." Rebekah told him.

Matt walked over to Liam, helping him stand. "All right, let's stand up." Liam stood. "So, my house or yours?"

"Caroline will be at your house, and..." Liam trailed off.

"You don't want to be alone." Matt finished. "Let's go."

"Thanks, Matt." Liam told him.

Matt nodded, helping Liam away.

Klaus walked up behind Rebekah. "Dear, sweet Liam Forbes. Now, there's a boy with a future."

"He was dying, and I acted with human decency." Rebekah told him. "You can't get more human than that."

"Actually, you can." Klaus told her. "You can stand idly by as poor Liam Forbes takes his final breath. You can ask, 'Why does this always happen to innocent people? Where do the spirits go? Was there anything I could have done?' That is what it means to be human, sister. You give humanity too much credit."

"You're gonna tell Elijah?" Rebekah asked.

"No." Klaus answered. "No."

...

 **Morgana'a Mansion - Outside**

Elijah was lying in a chair on the lawn.

Rebekah/Silas approached him.

Elijah stood. "You're home. And how did our Cinderella fare?"

"I won't lie." Rebekah/Silas told him. "There were complications. But I passed your test with flying colors."

Elijah walked toward her. "Good riddance. This Cure would be the ruin of us all if it lived another day."

Elijah handed Rebekah/Silas the white box.

Rebekah/Silas opened it to reveal the Cure inside.

Elijah smiled.

"I guess it's time that I turned into a pumpkin." Rebekah/Silas told her. "Thank you, Elijah."

Rebekah/Silas walked away.

Elijah's phone started to ring. He pulled it out, looking at the Caller ID

 **Rebekah**

Puzzled, Elijah answered. "Rebekah?"

Rebekah was still at the prom. "Elijah..."

"Where did you go?" Elijah asked.

"I'm still at the prom." Rebekah told him. "Look, don't do anything with the Cure until I see you. Something's not right." Elijah realized that he had been fooled by Silas, looking down. He turned in the direction he had walked away, his mouth slightly open, unsure of how to react. "Elijah? Hello? Elijah, do not take your eyes off that Cure."

Elijah looked forward. "I think it might be a little late for that."

Rebekah looked horrified.

...

 **Lockwood Mansion - Living Room**

 **(Song:) You Send Me (Sam Cooke Cover) - Caught a Ghost**

Tyler and Caroline were still dancing.

"I have to go soon." Tyler told her. "I have to see Rosie before I go."

"I know." Caroline told him. "I know." She kissed Tyler sweetly yet passionately. "Thank you for the best prom ever."

They kissed one last time.

Tyler took one of the brown bags, walking away toward the door.

Caroline smiled, though looked as if she was ready to break at any moment.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Cell**

Stefan laid Morgana's unconscious form onto the cot.

Damon laid Elena's unconscious form onto another across the room.

Isabella leaned against the wall.

Emma stood in the doorway.

"They might not feel much, but they're gonna feel that in the morning." Isabella told them.

"So what's the plan?" Stefan asked.

"When the witches were whaling on them tonight, I could see it in their eyes." Emma told them. "Morgana and Elena thought they were gonna die. They were scared."

"Fear." Damon realized.

"Last time I checked, one of those pesky human emotions." Isabella told them.

"So Plan C..." Emma trailed off. "Make their lives a living hell."

"You care to talk about our other problem?" Damon asked. "You know, the one that can be anyone, anywhere, anytime."

"Silas still needs Sally, Rosie and Bonnie." Isabella told them. "And if tonight is any indication, they're no pushovers. They're not gonna let him manipulate them. Not anymore."

"I wouldn't underestimate his talents." Emma told them. "He fooled the hell out of all of us." They walked out of the cell. Stefan closed the door, locking the door behind them. Emma looked at Isabella with guilt. She looked at Stefan and Damon curiously. "What did he say to you guys anyway?"

Damon looked at Isabella. "For me, he pretended to be you."

Stefan looked at Emma. "And he pretended to be you for me. He led us out in the woods, claiming he saw Silas, and then he staked us."

Isabella nodded slowly, looking at Emma. "Hmm."

"How'd he get to the two of you?" Damon asked.

Isabella and Emma looked at each other, neither speaking for a moment.

Isabella looked at Stefan and Damon. "He kept disappearing back and forth. One talked about his hair and the other talked about his car. Figured it had to be you two."

"Funny." Stefan told her.

Emma looked at Isabella in slight surprise.

Isabella gave her a small, forgiving smile.

Damon walked toward the stairs.

Isabella followed him.

Emma started to follow until she realized Stefan wasn't following. "You coming?"

Stefan was looking through the bars in the window toward Morgana, hesitating a long moment. "Yeah."

The Salvatores walked away.

...

 **Lockwood Cellar - Outside - Woods**

The woods were silent.

Rosie's eardrum breaking scream broke through the night.

...

 **Inside**

Rosie was chained to the walls and floor, in a spaghetti-strapped shirt and shorts, sweat beading her skin. Her eyes were glowing gold, continuing on with the transformation, screaming.

Tyler walked in with a brown paper bag.

Rosie looked at him in relief, breathing heavily, kneeling to the ground. "Ty."

Tyler knelt in front of Rosie. "Rose. Caroline told me what was going on. I knew you needed someone here to help you with that." Rosie nodded, crying. "It's okay. You can fight through it."

"I don't have a choice." Rosie told him, smiling tiredly, weakly. "I made a deal with Rebekah. If I helped her get the Cure, she would give me my freedom. Even though what she took wasn't the Cure, she had to compel me before she took it, before we had known it wasn't the Cure."

Tyler smiled a small smile, putting a hand on Rosie's cheek.

Rosie leaned her head into his hand, missing him so much.

"At least you got two things out of the deal." Tyler told her. "Freedom and humanity." Rosie nodded. Tyler picked up the brown paper bag. "I brought something for you. I knew you'd be hungry." Tyler pulled out a blood bag, holding it out to her. Rosie eyed it hungrily, taking it instantly, ripping through the bag with her teeth, drinking until it was empty. There were more blood bags in the bag. Tyler took the empty blood bag, placing it aside. "How long?"

"Since I got back to Mystic Falls." Rosie answered. "I don't even know how long it's been." She looked up. "Did I miss prom?"

Tyler chuckled, nodding. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

Rosie shrugged, tilting her head down. "This is more important than some dance."

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, it is."

Rosie looked up. "Caroline told me about the pack you're helping. Go. Finish as soon as you can so that you can come home for good. I've got this handled."

"I know you do." Tyler told her, placing each of his hands on her cheeks, kissing her head.

Rosie closed her eyes, letting a tear fall down her cheek.

Tyler took a deep breath as if he was fighting the urge to stay, standing, slowly turning around, walking toward the exit.

"Ty." Rosie told him to stop him. Tyler turned to face her. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too." Tyler told her.

Rosie exhaled shakily, wanting to cry, but she held it back. "Be safe."

Tyler barely nodded. "I will. Rosie... bye."

"Bye." Rosie told him.

Tyler turned around, walking away, leaving.

Rosie looked down, breathing heavily, preparing herself to start the transformation. She looked up with glowing eyes, making her spine break first, screaming.

...

 **Klaus' Mansion - Parlor**

Klaus entered the room, seeing a letter propped against a glass decanter. He picked it up.

It had a was seal with the letter "K" imprinted on it.

Klaus opened it and read.

Katherine: (voice over)"Klaus, I hear Elijah has refused you the Cure, and in return, you have refused me my freedom. Shame on you both. But while you boys sort out your problems, I have one last thing to offer you. I've caught wind that there is a witch in New Orleans named Jane-Anne Deveraux plotting a move against you. Hunt her down. What she has to say will rattle you so deeply to your core that chasing little old me will be the least of your concerns. It's been a fun five centuries, Klaus, but I've worn down too many good heels running from you. Love and hate, Katerina."

...

 **Tunnels**

Bonnie walked through the dimly lit tunnels.

The sound of water dripping broke the silence.

"Silas?" Bonnie asked. "I know it's you. My locator spell worked without using any of your possessions."

An unfamiliar voice spoke from the shadows. "Ah, yes. You're finally acknowledging how powerful you are, even when you stand alone. I'm assuming Rosie and Sally don't know you're here."

"They'll understand when I explain." Bonnie told him. "I've heard you be many people tonight, but I don't recognize your voice right now as the ones you've used against us. Is this the real you?" Silas didn't answer. "Then tell me why you're hiding."

"Call it Esmeralda's revenge." Silas told her. "What happened to my sister two thousand years ago was because I loved too many women at once, so she used her magic to ensure no woman could ever love me again. It should come as no surprise that now I simply want to die."

Silas had the box containing the Cure in his hands.

"And I want you to." Bonnie told him.

"Even if it means dying yourself to bring back every dead supernatural being?" Silas asked.

"Show me your face." Bonnie told him.

Silas stood, emerging into enough light for Bonnie to see him.

Bonnie was shocked and slightly fearful.

Silas looked deformed and monstrous.


	21. The Originals

**Day One**

 **Morning - Salvatore Boarding House - Cell**

Elena and Morgana were still locked in the cellar, their breathing labored.

...

 **Upstairs - Living Room**

Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Emma were talking.

"They're the calmest desiccating vampires I've ever seen." Damon told them. "I remember when you three starved me down there for three days, I would've wept at your feet for an orange peel."

"Look, they're not gonna beg for blood." Stefan told them. "Begging means desperation, emotion. They're still in no-humanity zone."

"How hungry do they have to be before we can torture some feelings back into them?" Emma asked.

"A lot hungrier than they are now, apparently." Stefan told them.

"So what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Isabella asked.

Katherine stood in the doorway. "Maybe I can provide a little excitement."

"Katherine." Emma told her.

"The one and only... sort of." Katherine told them. "So, when's the 'Welcome Home' party?"

"Wow, look who went and got bold." Isabella told her sarcastically. "Last time I checked, Klaus was plotting your eternal demise, and I wanted to rip you to shreds."

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore, because Elisaveta's boyfriend is gone." Katherine told her.

"A, he is not her boyfriend." Isabella told her. "B, what do you mean, he's gone?"

"Why wouldn't he take Morgana or Elizabeth?" Stefan asked.

"Because he took the only thing that can kill an Original or someone linked with an Original with him." Katherine answered. "Let's just say that bastard sister, Elizabeth, turned out to be just the thing we needed to get Klaus out of our lives. For good."

...

 **New Orleans, Louisiana**

 **Bar**

 **(Song:) Revolution - Dr. John**

A woman sat at the largely deserted bar.

A crescent moon birthmark was on her shoulder.

The woman turned her head to look toward the side, revealing it to be Elizabeth.

The female bartender talked to her. "Third time in here this week."

"I'm obsessed with the gumbo, Jane-Anne." Elizabeth told her.

"You know, ladies in the 9th ward say my sister, Sophie, bleeds a piece of her soul into every dish." Jane-Anne told her, glancing across the room to a woman, who was working on the other side of the restaurant, presumably Sophie.

"I asked around the Quarter about my family." Elizabeth told her.

"And?" Jane-Anne asked.

"Nothing." Elizabeth answered. "Zero. I can't find a single person who remembers them. And now I have to find Hayley who disappeared a couple hours ago."

"Because, Elizabeth, people like you and Hayley were run out of here years ago." Jane-Anne told them.

"What do you mean, people like us?" Elizabeth asked.

Jane-Anne walked around the bar to the other side to stand beside Elizabeth.

Sophie watched them.

 **(Song Ends)**

Jane-Anne set a map on the bar. "In the bayou, they call the werewolves 'Roux-Ga-Roux'." She circled a point on the map. "You head out there, you'll find what you're looking for. Be careful. It's the last place you'd ever want to go."

Elizabeth took the map, nodding, smiling, walking out of the bar.

Jane-Anne and Sophie exchanged a look.

Jane-Anne revealed that she had several strands of Elizabeth's hair in her hand.

...

 **Road - Hayley's Car**

Elizabeth was driving down a country road.

...

 **Cemetery**

Jane-Anne and Sophie walked into the cemetery, in which all the tombs were above ground mausoleums.

"Don't do it." Sophie told her. "Please. What if I'm wrong about her?"

"That's the beauty of you." Jane-Anne told her. "You're never wrong. She's the only way we're gonna get to Klaus."

"Can we get someone else to do the spell?" Sophie asked.

"Who?" Jane-Anne asked. "Half the witches don't believe you, the other half are too scared."

"Because they know we're gonna get caught, Jane-Anne," Sophie told her.

"We don't have any other options, Sophie," Jane-Anne told her, taking her sister's hands in her own. Sophie's eyes glistened. "Now go. You know what you need to do."

Sophie nodded, walking away.

...

 **Night - Cemetery**

Jane-Anne had lit several candles and appeared to be preparing a spell, arranging salt in a specific arrangement on a wooden surface.

...

 **Bayou**

Elizabeth parked Hayley's car somewhere in the bayou, looking at the map.

...

 **Cemetery**

Jane-Anne lit another candle.

...

 **Bayou - Hayley's Car**

The map in Elizabeth's hands ignited into flame.

"What the...?" Elizabeth trailed off.

Elizabeth tossed the flaming paper out of the window.

...

 **Cemetery**

Jane-Anne lifted a smoking goblet to the table.

 **Bayou - Hayley's Car**

Elizabeth put Hayley's car in reverse, but the car started to produce smoke and stopped working. "Are you kidding me?"

...

 **Outside**

Elizabeth got out of the car, closing the door behind her.

A black wolf was in the treeline, watching her in curiousness.

Elizabeth saw the wolf, looking toward it in curiousness.

The black wolf turned around, running away into the night.

...

 **Cemetery**

Jane-Anne continued to arrange the salt into patterns on the table.

...

 **Bayou**

Elizabeth looked away from the direction the wolf had run away in, taking out her phone and dialing a number, putting it to her ear. "Hey, I'm looking for a tow service."

...

 **Cemetery**

Jane-Anne began to hum.

...

 **Bayou**

Elizabeth's phone produced an ear-piercing noise. She pulled it away from her ear, grimacing in discomfort, throwing it on the ground, covering her ears.

...

 **Cemetery**

Jane-Anne continued to cast her spell.

...

 **Bayou**

Shadowy figures began to approach Elizabeth, emerging from the trees.

...

 **Cemetery**

Jane-Anne lifted a candle, blowing the flame out.

...

 **Bayou**

Elizabeth fell unconscious, falling toward the ground.

Sophie caught her as she fell, kneeling on the ground with her.

The others drew nearer, surrounding Sophie and Elizabeth.

...

 **Day Two**

 **The French Quarter**

 **(Song:) Ball & Chain - Martin Harley **

A tour guide led a group down a street. "Welcome to the dark side of New Orleans, a supernatural playground where the living are easily lost, and the dead stick around to play."

Klaus stood on a street corner, observing the milieu.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Morgana's Mansion - Living Room**

Elijah and Rebekah were talking.

"New Orleans?" Rebekah asked. "What the bloody hell is Klaus doing there?"

"Evidently there are witches conspiring against him." Elijah told her. "So, knowing our brother, this was a mission to silence and slaughter."

...

 **New Orleans, Virginia**

 **The French Quarter - Market Place**

Klaus entered a marketplace, walking toward a particular table where a woman wearing a headscarf sat with a crystal ball and other similar wares.

Seeing Klaus, the woman began packing her things.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Morgana's Mansion - Living Room**

Elijah and Rebekah were talking.

"What's the big deal?" Rebekah asked. "We've dealt with witches before."

"Well, the French Quarter witches are not a lot to be trifled with." Elijah told her. "He looked at Rebekah. "You don't suppose they've found a way to kill him once and for all, do you?"

Rebekah smiled, taking a sip of her drink.

"Rebekah, in the name of our family, you might try to dial down your glee." Elijah told her.

"What family?" Rebekah asked. "We're four distrustful acquaintances who happen to share a bloodline. I, for one, hope they've found a way to make that traitorous bastard rot."

...

 **New Orleans, Virginia**

 **The French Quarter - Market Place**

Klaus sat the woman's table. "Good afternoon. Time for one more?"

"I have nothing to say to you." The woman told him.

"Oh, now that's not very amiable, is it?" Klaus asked. "You don't even know me."

"I know what you are." The woman told him. "Half-vampire, half-beast. You're the hybrid."

Klaus smiled. "I'm the Original hybrid, actually, but that's a long story for another time."

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Morgana's Mansion - Living Room**

Elijah walked around, getting his things.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked.

"To find out who's making a move against our brother." Elijah answered. "And then I'll either stop them... or I'll help them." He shook his head. "Depending on my mood."

Elijah smirked.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **New Orleans, Virginia**

 **The French Quarter - Market Place**

Klaus and the woman were talking.

"I'm looking for someone." Klaus told her. "A witch. Perhaps you might be able to help me find her. Jane-Anne Deveraux."

The woman visibly reacted to the name. "Sorry. I don't know."

Klaus leaned forward. "Well, now that's a fib, isn't it?" He took the woman's hand on the table, smiling. "Now, you see, I know that you're a true witch amongst this sea of posers, so enough with the fabrications. I've quite a temper."

The woman pulled her hand away. "Witches don't talk outta school in the Quarter. The vampires won't allow it. Those are the rules. I don't break Marcel's rules."

Klaus visibly reacted to the name. "Marcel's rules? Where do you suppose I might find Marcel?"

...

 **Bar**

Klaus walked into a bar.

A guy was performing karaoke on stage, singing "How Do You Like Me Now?" by The Heavy. "See, I been a bad bad bad bad man / And I'm in deep / Yeah / I found a brand new love for this man / And can't wait till you see / I can't wait." He waved his arm, clearly confident. "So how you like me now? How you like me now? How you like me now? How you like me now? How you like me now?" The song ended. The guy spoke into the microphone. "Thank you."

Everyone applauded.

The guy jumped down from the stage to applause and join three of his friends, one that seemed to be the leader, one with a hat, the other was his sister.

The leader and the guy did a handshake, embracing like brothers, smiling and laughing.

"You killed it, man." The leader told him. Seeing Klaus, the leader and the girl paused, looking over at him. The friends noticed the sudden tension. "Klaus."

"Marcel." Klaus replied. He looked at the girl. "Regina."

"Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa." Marcel told him.

"Has it been that long?" Klaus asked.

Klaus and Marcel started to approach one another slowly.

"The way I recall it, he ran you outta town." Marcel told him. "Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake."

Klaus' tone was aggressive. "And yet how fortunate the two of you managed to survive. My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated to dust."

Regina stood behind Marcel, ready for a confrontation.

Half of the restaurant followed suit.

Marcel sighed, looking at Klaus. "Well, if I'd known you were coming back in town, if I had a heads-up-"

"What, Marcel?" Klaus asked. "What would you have done?"

Klaus and Marcel were standing toe to toe. The tension in the air was thick.

Marcel paused before answering. "I'd have thrown you a damn parade." Marcel broke into a wide grin, laughing. Klaus smiled, laughing. They wrapped their arms around each other like long-lost brothers. Marcel pulled back, placing his hands on either side of Klaus' neck. "Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor, my savior, my sire."

Klaus looked from Regina to Marcel. "I'd written the two of you off as dead."

"We rose from the dead like Phoenixes from the ashes." Regina told him. "Come on. Let's get you a drink."

...

 **Another Room**

 **(Song:) Walking Backwards - Leagues**

Marcel chuckled, joining Klaus at a small, private table.

They were accompanied by a few of Marcel's friends, including Regina.

Marcel poured drinks for Klaus and himself. "It is good to see you."

"It's good to be home." Klaus told them. "Although, please tell me the current state of Bourbon Street is not your doing."

Regina chuckled. "Something's gotta draw in the out-of-towners, otherwise we'd all go hungry."

Klaus peered at one of the guys flanking the doorway of the room. "I see your friends are daywalkers."

"Yeah, yeah." Marcel answered. "I shared the secret of your daylight ring with a few buddies. Just the inner circle, though. The family."

"Tell me." Klaus told them. "How did you find a witch willing to make daylight rings?"

"I got the witches around here wrapped around my finger." Marcel answered.

Klaus chuckled. "Is that so? I'm looking for a witch by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux. Has some business with me."

Marcel and Regina exchanged a look.

Regina looked at Klaus. "You're looking for Jane-Anne? You probably ought to come with us." She stood, laughing. "Ha ha, showtime!"

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Night - The French Quarter**

 **(Song:) No Sugar in My Coffee - Caught a Ghost**

A crowd of people began to form in the streets.

Vampires walked along rooftops, jumping on cars, setting off alarms.

A large group followed Regina, Marcel and Klaus.

"Oh, how's your family?" Marcel asked.

"Those who live hate me more than ever." Klaus told him.

"Ah, forget them." Marcel told him. "If your blood relations let you down, you make your own, eh? You taught me that. And what's mine is yours, as always. Even my nightwalkers, the riff-raff."

Marcel gestured to the vampires walking along and jumping from the rooftops, grabbing a branch off of a tree as they walked past it.

"They're hardly subtle, are they?" Klaus asked.

"It's the Quarter." Regina told him. "Ain't no such thing as subtle, baby." She whistled with his fingers. The crowd cheered. One vampire brought Jane-Anne forward, who's wrists were bound with rope in front of her. "Jane-Anne Deveraux. Give it up for Jane-Anne. Come on, let's hear it!"

 **(Song Ends)**

"Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth by me, and enforced, my princess, my sister, Regina Gerard." Marcel told her. "How do you plead?" He turned, walking toward Klaus. "Was that convincing? I studied law back in the '50s. Hold that thought." He returned to Jane-Anne. "Seriously, Jane, tick-tock. You know the drill. How do you plead?"

"I didn't do anything." Jane-Anne told him.

The crowd laughed quietly.

"Mm, that's a lie." Marcel told her. "You know it, I know it, and you hate that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught. So, why don't we just cut to the chase, huh? You tell me what magic you're brewing. I mean, tell me. I'll grant you leniency. Hey, I am, after all, a merciful man."

Klaus, Regina and the crowd observed in utter silence.

Jane-Anne scoffed, disgusted. "Rot in hell, monster."

Shocked murmuring rumbled through the crowd.

Marcel smiled. "I'll tell you what. I'll give you one more chance..." He started to walk away. Suddenly, he rushed to turn around, swinging the branch he had been holding so fast that it slit Jane-Anne's neck open. Jane-Anne began to choke as blood trailed down from her wound. "Or not."

Jane-Anne fell to the ground, dead.

The crowd cheered.

Klaus looked at her body, looking displeased.

...

Klaus approached Marcel, grabbing his shoulder, turning him around to face him. "What was that?"

"Hey, come walk with me." Marcel told him. "The witches aren't allowed to do magic here. She broke the rules."

"I told you I wanted to talk to her." Klaus told him.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Marcel told him. "I got caught up in the show. Those witches, they think they still have power in this town. I have to show them that they don't. I never waste an opportunity for a show of force, another lesson that I learned from you. And besides, anything that you could've gotten out of her, I can find out for you, and I will. I promise."

Klaus considered this for a moment. "Well, whatever it was, doesn't matter anymore, does it?"

Klaus smiled.

Marcel smiled. "Good, good. Then let's eat, 'cause all that spilled blood makes me hungry."

Marcel laughed, walking away.

Klaus hung back to confront Regina walking by, stopping her with a hand on her chest. "Gina? Any more Deveraux witches where she came from?"

...

 **Bar**

 **(Song:) Mojo Fix - Martin Harley**

Sophie was chopping vegetables at the restaurant, clearly upset. She turned around, startled to see Klaus standing there. "You're Klaus."

"I am." Klaus answered. "And you're upset. Sophie, isn't it? I assume this is because of what I just witnessed with your sister on the corner of Royal and St. Ann?"

"Did you enjoy the show?" Sophie asked.

"It was a little melodramatic for my tastes." Klaus told her. "What did your sister want with me? Why did Marcel kill her?"

Sophie opened her mouth to speak, but then noticed a few men arriving at the bar. "I see you brought friends."

Klaus turned to look at the men, looking at Sophie. "They're not with me."

"They're with Marcel." Sophie told him. "That's all that matters. I know you built this town, but this is his town now. He killed my sister because she broke the rules. So I talk to you in front of them, I'm next."

Sophie turned around, walking away.

Klaus approached the men at the bar, grabbing either of them by the shoulders. "Are you two gentlemen following me?"

"Marcel said we're your guides." The first man told him.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Klaus asked. "He did. Well, then, let me be exceedingly clear about something. If either of you follow me again, you'll do so without the benefit of a spine."

Klaus tightened his grip.

The blonde, women bartender approached them. "Sorry for the wait. If you're here for the gumbo, I'm about to break your heart. We just ran out."

Klaus released the men, placing a 100 dollar bill on the bar. "Your oldest Scotch for my two friends here, love." The bartender took the bill, smiling, walking away. Klaus resumed his hold on the men. "If Marcel want to know what I'm up to, he can ask me himself."

Klaus let go of them roughly, walking away.

Sophie watched from the other side of the restaurant.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Outside - Alley**

Sophie walked out of the back alley exit, down a few steps, stopping at a small table covered with lit candles, her cheeks wet with tears, tending to the candles.

The door behind her suddenly slammed closed with a bag, startling her.

Sophie was wary, remaining still when a figure jumped. She turned around, but still saw no one.

Sophie turned again to see one of the vampires who had spoken to Klaus. "The doors work, you know."

The other vampire stood behind her. "You're doing magic?"

"I'm praying to my dead sister." Sophie told him. "Go ahead, pay your respects."

Sophie turned to the other vampire.

The vampire rushed in front of her. "Don't make this a thing, Sophie. The hybrid was looking for Jane-Anne. Marcel wants to know why."

"Oh, that sounds like witch business." Sophie told him. "I'd say ask her yourself, but I guess you can't, seeing as Marcel killed her."

Sophie turned to the second vampire.

The first vampire tried to attack her from behind. He suddenly disappeared.

Sophie and the second vampire looked up.

A bleeding heart fell to the ground.

Sophie and the vampire looked at it.

The vampire seemed angry.

Elijah appeared, throwing the vampire against a brick building, straight through a long stake in the wall, killing him. He straightened his jacket. He looked at Sophie. "I'm Elijah. You heard of me?"

Sophie nodded nervously. "Yes."

Elijah nodded, tilting his head. "So, why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother?"

...

 **The French Quarter**

Klaus walked down a street, turning down an alleyway.

...

 **Abattoir Compound**

 **(Song:) How - The Neighborhood**

Klaus walked in.

There was a party going on, with drinking, dancing and people generally having a good time.

Klaus spotted Regina, approaching her aggressively. "Where is Marcel?"

"Looks like someone's in a bad mood." Regina told him.

"Do not test me, Regina." Klaus told her.

"I never listened to you before." Regina told him.

"Well, then, in that case, perhaps you'll answer to this." Klaus told her, grabbing Regina by the throat, letting his eyes glow gold and veins crawl underneath, raising his voice until he was shouting. "You're aware the bite of a werewolf can kill a vampire? Well, as you can see, I'm half werewolf, so I'm gonna ask you one more time. Where is Marcel?"

Marcel hurried over to break up the confrontation. "Hey. I'm right here, I'm right here, easy now. Regina's just being her bratty self. Nobody harms my guys. Those are the rules."

Klaus let Regina go. "I don't care about your rules, Marcel, and I don't need chaperones. Why are you having me followed?"

Marcel led Klaus away from the others. "Come here. I get it. A show of force. You've made your point. Let it go, friend. For me."

"Fine." Klaus told him. "Why don't you show me what you've done with the place, while you explain exactly what it is you've been up to in my town?"

Marcel hesitated for a moment, smiling. "Follow me."

Marcel led Klaus up a flight of stairs.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Balcony**

Marcel and Klaus walked onto a balcony overlooking the street.

"Look at that skyline, huh?" Marcel asked. "That there, that's progress. More hotels, more tourists, more fresh blood. And the humans? I taught them to look the other way."

"And what of the witches?" Klaus asked. "In my time, they were a force to be reckoned with, and now they live in fear. How do you know when they're using magic?"

"Maybe I got a secret weapon, an ace up my sleeve." Marcel told him. "Something that gives me complete control over all the magic in this town."

"Hmm." Klaus hummed. "Is that a fact?"

"Might be." Marcel told him. "Maybe I'm just bluffing."

Marcel put something in his mouth that sizzled slightly.

"You take vervain?" Klaus asked.

"Burns like a bitch, but I figure I should limit the number of things I'm vulnerable to." Marcel told him. "Don't be mad about that chaperone thing. I've told my guys to look out for you, that's all. That's what we do here. Look out for each other." He saw a woman walking down the street below. "Mm, m-m-mm. New blood."

Klaus recognized the blonde bartender from earlier. "Bartender, walking alone at night. She's either brave or dumb."

"Let's see." Marcel told him. "Brave, I let her live. Dumb, she's dessert."

Klaus and Marcel smiled.

...

 **The French Quarter**

Marcel hopped over the balcony's wrought-iron railing down onto the sidewalk below.

The bartender turned around at the sound of him landing behind her.

"You know, it's not safe here alone." Marcel told her.

"You know, I have a black belt in karate." The bartender told him.

Marcel chuckled.

...

 **Abattoir Compound - Balcony**

Klaus sensed someone with him, looking toward his brother. "Evening, Elijah."

Elijah stood behind him. "Niklaus."

"What an entirely unwelcome surprise." Klaus told him.

"And what an entirely unsurprising welcome." Elijah replied. "Come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere." Klaus told him. "Not till I find out who's conspiring against me."

"I believe I found that out for you." Elijah told him.

Klaus turned to look at Elijah.

...

 **Lafayette Cemetery**

Klaus and Elijah walked past the sign reading the name of the cemetery.

"You wanna know what the witches have in store for you, Nik?" Elijah asked. "Follow me."

...

 **Mausoleum**

They entered the mausoleum.

Klaus looked at Sophie, among other witches. "Sophie Deveraux. What is this?"

"He's all yours." Elijah told her. "Proceed."

Sophie looked at Klaus. "You know you're famous in this town? Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel and Regina were nothing but an orphan street rat, until you made them what they is. And now Marcel's out of control. He does what he wants, he kills who he wants. I'm gonna stop him, and you're gonna help me."

Klaus smiled, amused. "This is why you brought me here?"

"Hear her out." Elijah told him.

"I don't need to hear her out." Klaus told him. "I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time. Elijah, what madness is this?"

Hayley and Elizabeth entered the mausoleum with a few others. "Klaus. You need to listen to them."

Klaus laughed. "You're all out of your minds if you think Elisaveta and her friend mean a thing to me."

"Marcel may be able to keep up from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance, we still know when nature has cooked up something new." Sophie told him. "For example, I have a special gift... of sensing when a girl is pregnant."

All amusement left Klaus' expression. "What?"

"I know it's impossible..." Elizabeth trailed off.

"What are you saying?" Klaus asked.

"Niklaus..." Elijah trailed off. "The girl is carrying your child."

Hayley smiled slightly amused. "You're a father, Klaus."

...

Klaus was completely numb, in denial and anger. "No. It's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate."

"But werewolves can." Sophie told him. "Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind, and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes."

Klaus fought for control over his expression. He turned to Elizabeth. "You've been with someone else. Admit it!"

"Hey, we've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that Elizabeth carrying some magical miracle baby." Hayley told him. "Don't you think she would've fessed up if it wasn't yours?"

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Also we took away Elizabeth's vampire side." Sophie told them. "Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us." Everyone was surprised, including Elijah, Hayley and Elizabeth. "If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Elizabeth won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress."

"Wait, what?" Hayley asked.

"Enough of this." Elijah told them, pushing away from the wall. "If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself."

"No." Sophie told him. "We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules."

"I don't care about Marcel or any bloody rules." Elizabeth told her.

Klaus turned slowly to face Sophie, his anger barely restrained and his voice frighteningly quiet. "How dare you command me? Threaten me! With what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. I won't hear any more lies."

Klaus turned to leave.

Elijah stepped in his way. "Niklaus. Listen."

Klaus turned toward Elizabeth.

They could hear a rapid heartbeat of the baby in her abdomen.

Klaus listened in wonderment for a few long moments, meeting Elizabeth's eyes. He closed himself off once more, turning to Elijah. "Kill her and the baby. What do I care?"

Klaus stormed out of the mausoleum.

...

 **The French Quarter - Streets**

Klaus was walking down a deserted but well-lit street.

Elijah caught up with him.

"Nik." Elijah told him.

"It's a trick, Elijah." Klaus told him.

"No, brother." Elijah told him. "It's gift. It's your chance. It's our chance."

"To what?" Klaus asked.

"To start over." Elijah answered. "Take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined. We were ruined. And since then, all that you have ever wanted. All that we have ever wanted was a family."

"I will not be manipulated." Klaus told him, turning around to walk away.

Elijah rushed in front of him to stop him. "So they're manipulating you. So what? With them, Elisaveta and her child-your child-live."

"I'm gonna kill every last one of them." Klaus told him, pushing past Elijah.

Elijah rushed in front of him. "And then what? Then you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?"

"People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid." Klaus told her. "What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?"

"Family is power, Niklaus." Elijah told him. "Love, loyalty. That's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother. This is us, the Original family, and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save Elisaveta. Save your child."

Elijah placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder.

Klaus brought his own hand to Elijah's neck in a brotherly gesture. "No."

Klaus turned around, walking away.

...

 **Street**

Elijah was walking down a busier street, on the phone. "Well, he's doing what he does. Given a chance at happiness, Klaus runs in the opposite direction."

Rebekah was standing in Morgana's Mansion. "Then let him run. That child, if it's even his, is better off without him."

"He's not better off without that child, Bekah, and neither are we." Elijah told her.

"Darling, kind yet easily angered and unpredictable Elijah." Rebekah told her. "Our brother rarely brings us anything but pain. At what point in your immortal life will you and Morgana stop searching for his redemption?"

Elijah thought about his answer. "We'll stop searching for his redemption when we believe there is none left to be found."

Elijah hung up.

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Morgana's Mansion - Living Room**

Rebekah sighed, hanging up. She heard a noise, turning around to see Katherine leaning against a table. "I'd give you a play-by-play, but you have the air of someone who's been lurking and listening."

"He'll come around." Katherine told her. "You know Elijah. He won't stop until he's convinced Klaus to do the right thing."

"I know you consider yourself an expert in sibling dynamics, but you don't know my family half as well as you think you do." Rebekah told her.

"You're wrong." Katherine told her. "Klaus won't be able to walk away from this. He and I are the same. We manipulate. We thirst for power. We control. We punish. But our actions are driven by one, singular place deep inside. Besides it's the woman he loves is carrying his child."

"And what's that?" Rebekah asked.

"We're alone, and we hate it." Katherine answered. "Tell Elijah to call me when he comes home. I'll be waiting for him."

Katherine walked away, leaving.

Rebekah was left thinking over what she had said.

...

 **New Orleans, Louisiana**

 **Abattoir Compound - Courtyard**

 **(Song:) New Cannonball Blues - TV on the Radio**

Klaus returned to the courtyard party where everyone was still dancing and drinking.

Marcel found him. "Hey, man. Where'd you run off to?"

"You mean your minions aren't still documenting my every move?" Klaus asked.

"Someone put you in a mood." Marcel told him. "What can I do?"

"What you can do is you can tell me what this thing is you have with the witches." Klaus told him.

"Oh, we're back to that?" Marcel asked.

"Yeah, we're back to that." Klaus answered.

"You know, I owe you everything I got, but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one." Marcel told him. "This is my business. I control the witches in my town. Let's just leave it at that."

"Your town?" Klaus repeated.

"Damn straight." Marcel answered.

"That's funny, because when I left 100 years ago, you and Regina were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you both down, and now look at you," Klaus told him. "Master of your domain. Prince of the city."

 **(Song Ends)**

The crowd watched them.

Regina stood nearby.

Klaus looked at Marcel. "I'd like to know how."

"Why?" Marcel asked. "Jealous? Hey, man, I get it. Three hundred years ago, you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You started it, but then you left. Actually, you ran from it. After you left, Regina and I together, we saw it through."

Klaus looked at Regina. "You helped Marcel, did you?"

"Damn right." Regina answered. "Look around. Vampires rule this city now. We don't have to live in the shadows like rats. The locals know their place. They look the other way. We got rid of the werewolves. We even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing, and the party never ends."

"You wanna pass on through?" Marcel asked. "You wanna stay a while? Great. What's mine is yours, but it is mine." He grew angrier, raising his voice. "My home, my family, my rules."

"And if someone breaks those rules?" Klaus asked.

"They die." Marcel answered. "Mercy is for the weak. You taught me that, too. And I'm not the prince of the Quarter, friend. I'm the king! Show me some respect!"

Klaus took this all in for a few moments. He rushed toward Regina, biting her viciously in the neck, letting her fall to the floor. He spoke with blood dripping from his lips. "Your sister will be dead by the weekend, which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet I cannot be killed. I am immortal. Who has the power now, friend?"

Klaus faced off with Marcel.

Marcel said nothing.

After a moment, Klaus smiled around at the crowd, turning, walking out, leaving.

...

 **The French Quarter - Streets**

 **(Song:) Terrible Love - The National**

Klaus navigated through crowds of people. He stopped to see a band of musicians playing jazz. He noticed a man painting a large canvas. He noticed the bartender from earlier standing and watching the man paint, too, approaching her.

The blonde bartender noticed him once he was standing next to her. "The hundred dollar guy."

"The brave bartender." Klaus replied. He looked at her name tag. "Camille. That's a French name."

"It's a grandma's name." Camille told him. "Call me Cami." She looked at the painter. "Amazing, isn't he?"

They observed the painter once more.

"Do you paint?" Klaus asked.

"No, but I admire." Cami answered. "Every artist has a story, you know."

"And what do you suppose his story is?" Klaus asked.

"He's... angry." Cami told him. "Doesn't feel safe and doesn't know what to do about it. He wishes he could control his demons instead of having his demons control him. He's lost. Alone." Klaus was affected by the words as if they had been spoken about him. He looked away from the painter, smiling ruefully to himself. "Or maybe he just drank too much tonight. Sorry. Overzealous Psych major."

"No." Klaus told her. "I think you were probably right the first time."

Cami smiled, glancing back at the painting. "So, do you..." She looked around. Klaus had disappeared. "Paint?"

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Deserted Street**

Klaus walked down the street, sitting down on a bench.

After a moment, Elijah arrived, sitting beside Klaus.

"Are you here to give me another pep talk on the joys of fatherhood?" Klaus asked.

"I've said all I need to say." Elijah told him.

Klaus sat on the other side of her. "I forgot how much I liked this town."

"I didn't forget." Elijah told him. "All the centuries we've spent together, and yet I can count on one hand the number of times that our family has been truly happy. I hated leaving here."

"As did I." Klaus told them.

"What is on your mind, brother?" Elijah asked.

"For a thousand years, I lived in fear." Klaus told them. "Any time I settled anywhere, our father would hunt me down and... chase me off. He made me feel powerless, and I hated it. This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel and Regina have gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made them in my image, and they have bettered me. I want what they have. I want to be king."

"And what of Elisaveta and the baby?" Elijah asked.

Klaus looked at them. "Every king needs an heir."

Klaus smiled.

...

 **Day Three**

 **Morning - Lafayette Cemetery**

Elijah and Sophie walked into the cemetery.

"So, how do you propose this will work?" Elijah asked.

"Your brother needs to cement his place in Marcel's world." Sophie told him. "His inner circle, the daywalkers. That's where we begin. They're his friends, his family. We'll be hitting him where it hurts."

...

 **Abattoir Compound - Room**

Klaus arrived, entering a room where Regina lied dying, surrounded by others, including Marcel.

Diego stood defensively.

"I had time to sleep on it last night." Klaus told them. Marcel gestured for Diego to calm down. "I am not your enemy. Where my family and I failed this town... Marcel succeeded. With the help of his sister, and my one-time daughter, Regina." He reached over to a drink try, picking up a glass. He bit into his hand, holding it over the glass, letting the blood drip inside. "My blood will heal him, as though it never happened." Marcel nodded to Diego. Diego took the glass, giving it to Regina. "The Quarter is your home, but I would like to stay a while, if I'm still welcome."

Marcel smiled widely, placing his hands on Klaus' neck, chuckling.

...

 **The French Quarter**

 **(Song:) Do Whatcha Wanna - Rebirth Brass Band**

Klaus observed a small parade of people dancing and performing down a street. He took out his phone, dialing a number, leaving a message. "Isabella. Elisaveta wanted me to call and tell you she's not coming home for a long time."

Klaus hung up, smiling, putting his phone in his pocket, continuing his way down the street.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

 **Morgana's Mansion - Living Room**

Elijah had come one last time to say goodbye.

Rebekah was arguing with them. "So that's it? I'm just supposed to pack up my things and leave for good? Forget my life here and my pursuit of the Cure?"

"Oh, the Cure was a fool's errand." Elijah told her. "I mean, taking it would've stripped you of everything you are, for what? More high school proms?"

"I wanted to be human." Rebekah told him. "I wanted children and a family."

"And I stand before you to offer you both." Elijah told her.

"And if I decide against you?" Rebekah asked. "A dagger in my heart and then back in a box?"

"I've made my case." Elijah told her. "Your family needs you, and what choice you make right now is your own."

Rebekah considered this for a long moment, walking closer to him. "I owe him nothing. I wish him no joy, no love. But I also have nothing left here to live for. I will leave Mystic Falls, but I will not go to New Orleans. Maybe I'll travel the world and live my life the way I want to, and if you're smart, I suggest you do the same."

Elijah walked out of the room.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Emma's Room**

Emma was walking out of her bathroom, finding a letter on her bed, walking closer, picking it up, seeing that it read Elijah. She barely managed a chuckle out of realization that she received yet another letter from him, opening it, reading.

Elijah: (voice over) "Emma... The last time I left a letter like this to you, it was to express my regret for the things that I had done. This time, it is my regret on leaving once again. I leave now to give you the life that you want, without another vampire to worry about. You and I understand family in the same shade of light. We know that they can be mad, not to mention almost completely irredeemable, but we also refuse to give up on fighting for their redemption. I don't expect your forgiveness, but I want to apologize to you all the same. I wish you to have a beautiful, human life, Emma. The way you want it to be, always fighting for your family, while I will fight for mine. Always and Forever. Goodbye. Elijah."

Emma looked thoughtful.

...

 **Living Room**

Isabella was sitting on the couch, having her feet propped up on the table in front of her, one elbow resting on the couch arm, leaning her head against her fist as the other hand held her phone to her ear.

Emma stood at the doorway, leaning against it, crossing her arms over her chest, letting Isabella know that she was there. "Anything interesting?"

Isabella hung up, clearing her throat, seeming to mean the opposite of what she said. "Apparently Elizabeth got caught up in Mikealson drama and can't come back for awhile."

Emma gave her a disbelieving, knowing look, walking closer with a small smirk. She sat on the couch across from her. "What was it?"

"Klaus' explains something unbelievable to me." Isabella answered.

Emma took out the letter to show her. "I got a letter like that from Elijah."

Isabella smiled. "So you got another goodbye letter from yours truly. How sweet."

Emma smirked, leaning back. "If you drop it, I'll drop it. He's leaving town and most likely never, ever coming back. I'm allowed to move on, just like he is."

Isabella smiled. "Deal."

Emma and Isabella smiled at each other.

...

 **Cell**

Elena and Morgana were in bad shape, breathing heavily, hungry.

Damon unlocked the door, opening it to look at them. "You both look terrible."

"We're hungry." Elena told him weakly. "Not that you care."

"But I do." Damon told them. "That's the whole point. I do care, you don't care. It's about time for that to change."

Damon offered them each a blood bag.

Elena's eyes widened. She reached for it hungrily, beginning to drink it, moaning in with pleasure until she tasted vervain, beginning to spit it out. "Vervain?"

"I could've told you that." Morgana told her.

"How does that make you feel?" Damon asked. "Hurt because I'd betray you? Angry because I'd cause you pain? Or scared, because you know it's gonna get a lot worse?"

Morgana rushed up, toward the door.

Stefan stood in her way to freedom.

Morgana nodded. "You boys wanna play games? Go ahead. Let's see who breaks first. Us... or you."

Stefan walked in, closing the door behind him.


	22. They've Come Undone

**Morgana's Mind Space**

 **Day - Mystic Falls High School**

Morgana walked onto the courtyard at school, walking among a crowd of students outside.

Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Liam and Rosie walked toward her.

"Morgana, you're here." Elena told her. "I got valedictorian. You can help me write my speech."

"Pass." Morgana told her.

"Come on, you guys are graduating this year." Liam told them. "This is it. You need to soak up every second before—"

Morgana slowed to a stop. "Wait. Something's not right. I don't want to be here." She pointed at Caroline, Liam and Bonnie. "I tried to kill you all. You should hate me." She pointed at Elena. "And you're just as emotionless as I am." She pointed at Rosie. "And you're trying to break the sire bond."

Damon appeared behind Morgana. "What is wrong with you? Don't you wanna be with your friends and the old version of your friend? Graduation parties, caps, gowns, you know the drill."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "What is this..." She looked around. All of the students had disappeared. Morgana looked at her bag on her arm. "We're not really here, are we? We're in my head."

"Relax." Damon told her. "I just wanted to show you all of the things that you've been missing out on since you took the giant leap over the cuckoo's nest."

Morgana dropped her bag in confusion. "The last thing I remember..."

"Let me guess." Damon told her. "Prom? Beautiful dress, gorgeous hair, you and Elena both trying to murder your three witchy best friends and then the only one out of your friends who is still an innocent human being? It's a good thing I was there to take care of you."

"You starved us." Morgana told him. "You tortured me while you kept Elena locked away in a safe so she wouldn't get in the way or try to get out. You, Isabella and Stefan—"

"Yeah, well, we had to keep you weak so I could bring you here." Damon told her. "See, the way I figure it is, if I can make you nostalgic, then you're already halfway to getting your humanity back."

"It's not gonna work, Damon." Morgana told him.

Damon sighed. "Well, there are other ways to provoke an emotional response."

...

 **Reality**

 **Day One**

 **Morning - Salvatore Boarding House - Cell**

Damon was standing next to the safe in the cell, in Morgana's head.

Elena was sitting weakly on the floor, hardly able to move, barely conscious.

Stefan stood behind him. "You still have her locked in the safe? You've been in her head for an hour. What, still nothing?"

Damon didn't answer, walking closer to the safe. "How you doing in there?" He unlocked the safe, opening the door, revealing Morgana inside, weak, barely conscious. Damon pulled her out. "Come on." Morgana fell to the ground. Damon knelt in front of her. "Is the old yous ready to come out and play?"

"Go to hell." Morgana told him.

Damon made a face, smiling tightly. "Okay. Back you go." He put Morgana back into the safe, locking it, looking from Elena to the safe with Morgana inside. "We can do this the nice way, or we can do it the other way... but either way, we're not stopping until both of you turn your humanity switches back on. So I'm gonna let you think about that, and I'm gonna come back for you in a couple hours, or a couple years... because all we have is time."

Damon patted the safe twice.

Stefan seemed troubled.

...

 **Upstairs - Living Room**

Evelyn walked inside, looking at Emma. "Where are they? I wanna see them."

Caroline followed Evelyn into the house.

"We're not letting anyone see them." Emma told them. "That's the whole point. Isolation leads to misery leads to emotion."

"They've been here for days." Liam told her. "They haven't improved at all?"

"Look, they don't want to, Evelyn, not yet." Emma told her. "They're devastated. They lost their brothers. When they had their humanity on, they hated each other. They-they attacked all of their friends. They've killed innocent people."

"You said that you knew how to help them." Caroline told her.

"I did say that." Emma agreed. "We are."

"What, how?" Caroline asked. "By torturing them?"

"It's not torture, it's an intervention." Emma told them. "The only chance we have with them is to provoke them, to trigger something. Fear, anger, self-pity, anything."

"Let me talk to them." Evelyn told her. "Before any more interventioning. If they're weak, they can't hurt me. Please, just let me try to do something now that I can't be emotionless."

"I'll go, just to make sure that she has back up." Caroline told her.

"Please, Emma." Evelyn told her.

Emma still looked reluctant.

...

 **Cell**

Emma led the way down to the cell, opening the door. "Good luck."

Evelyn looked at Morgana and Elena for a few moments, hating to see them weak and hungry and in pain.

Caroline withdrew two bottles of blood from her pockets. "I brought you guys something. They don't have any vervain in them, I swear. I just figured a little blood might help you think straight."

Caroline approached Morgana and Elena, holding out the bottles.

Elena paused for a moment, seizing on the bottle, drinking it desperately.

Morgana took her bottle, drinking quickly but calmly.

"For the record, I don't agree with what they're doing." Evelyn told them, kneeling in front of them. "I mean, I agree that you two need to turn your humanity back on, but I don't think that making you suffer is the way to do it. That's not who you are."

Morgana spun her empty bottle on the stone floor. "What makes you such an expert on who we are?"

"Because we've been friends for awhile." Evelyn answered.

"We tried to kill Liam, Evelyn, and Caroline, and Bonnie, and Sally, and Rosie." Elena told her. "We're not exactly BFF-material anymore. You should move on."

Morgana continued to spin the bottle on the floor.

Evelyn put her hand on Morgana's to stop her. "I am not going to give up on you."

"This annoying, clingy thing that you're both doing..." Morgana trailed off, looking at Caroline. "Did it ever occur to you maybe that's why your boyfriend skipped town? I mean, I know that Tyler said he was running for his life, but maybe he was running from you. I mean, why else stay on the mountains when he knows that he can come home? Because he's being a selfless martyr for the werewolves? Maybe. To stay away from you? More than likely."

Elena looked at Evelyn. "Or maybe why Jeremy cheated on you with a ghost? Then Kol, your other boyfriend that died... Tsk. You say that you weren't effected, but anyone could see it. Still, you drove a dagger through his heart. Now they're both dead. That makes you sort of like the kiss of death. Wait, did you kiss Kol?" Evelyn rolled her eyes, sighing in exasperation. "Hey, I'm not judging. Might be nice to have a bad boy ruffle those perfect feathers."

Evelyn tried to keep it together. "You're in pain, you're lashing out, I get it. But you can't stay this way forever."

"We're about to graduate, and start new lives." Caroline told them. "And you deserve—"

"Are you seriously talking about high school graduation?" Elena asked. "Caroline, do you realize how pathetic you're gonna look in that cap and gown, pretending to be human while your mom fake-smiles and just counts down the minutes until you leave town so that you can stop being a reminder that her oldest daughter is a repulsive, blood-sucking control freak monster?" Caroline was losing her patience, turning away from them. Elena looked from Evelyn to Caroline. "It's really too bad Matt got Rebekah to heal you and Isabella stopped me before I put you out of your misery, but hey, here's to second chances."

Morgana grabbed Evelyn, transforming, growling, trying to bite Evelyn.

Evelyn held her away at arm's length. "Morgana, stop."

Elena transformed, leaning forward to drink from the other side of Evelyn's neck.

Caroline appeared behind them, grabbing each of their chins, twisting back, snapping both of their necks, letting them fall.

Evelyn looked at Morgana and Elena's temporarily dead body.

Emma walked toward them, standing in the doorway behind Eliza.

Caroline was looking at Evelyn but speaking to Emma. "Do whatever you have to do." She looked at Emma. "We're gonna be upstairs."

Caroline held her hand toward Evelyn. Evelyn took it, letting her help her up, walking past Emma and going upstairs. Caroline slowly followed.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Bitter - Benny Marchant**

Rosie stood at the bar, drinking shots for celebratory drinking, stacking the empty shot glasses happily.

Matt and Liam walked toward her.

"I was wondering if you both were going to say hello or keep ignoring me." Rosie told them teasingly.

"We were working." Matt told her. Rosie smiled, tilting her head at him. Matt nodded. "And you were joking. I see you compelled the bartender again."

"I'm celebrating." Rosie told them. "The Originals have departed with Mystic Falls for good, searching for God knows what in New Orleans with Elizabeth. I spent the entirety of the past week and a half transforming into a wolf to break the sire bond, I have my humanity back..." She smiled widely. "And I am finally free." She looked to the ceiling, closing her eyes, raising her arms in the air. "This is the first and the last time I'm ever gonna say this. Thank you, Rebekah Mikaelson!"

Liam smiled. "Yeah, I heard about that." He wrapped his arms around Rosie. "Congratulations."

Rosie smiled, pulling away, letting the smile fade, hesitating, shaking her head in guilt. "Matt, look, about the time in the woods, when Klaus told me to kill you, and I came so close to actually killing you... I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Rosie." Matt told her. "Because I know that it wasn't you. I know that you didn't have a choice. It wasn't your fault."

Rosie raised her eyebrows, looking down. "Yeah, well, it still feels like it is."

Matt shook his head. "It's not."

Matt stood, starting to walk away.

Rosie turned after him. "Why don't you stay and have a drink?"

"We can't, We've gotta go meet Caroline and Evelyn." Liam told her.

"Are they still keeping Morgana and Elena trapped in the Salvatore mansion?" Rosie asked. "Trying to get their emotions back on?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, they are."

Rosie nodded, looking down. "Probably for the best." She looked toward the ceiling, tilting her head. "Actually, very much for the best." She tossed back another shot, stacking it onto the tower. "Actually, I was planning on having an extended getaway soon. After all of the hell we've all been through lately, we could all use a vacation."

"Yeah, well, some of us would love to have that extended getaway, but we can't." Liam told her. "Some of us don't have the option of leaving. Some of us are broke, and failing all of our classes, and stuck here. But I think you should take your freedom and take that vacation. I would."

Rosie nodded, pressing her lips together.

Matt and Liam turned around, walking away.

Rosie sighed, looking down.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Outside - Porch**

Evelyn was talking to Bonnie on the phone. "Bonnie. Where have you been? I've left, like, 90 million messages."

Bonnie was sitting in a diner at a table. "Studying French. Us seniors still have final exams, remember?"

"Look, this whole thing with Morgana and Elena... it's about to get brutal, and I know that they're not your favorite people right now, but we could really use you over here." Evelyn told her. "And maybe Sally."

"For what, moral support?" Bonnie asked. "Or so you can check up on us?"

"Moral support." Evelyn answered. "And maybe just a tiny check-in to make sure that Silas isn't playing any more pesky little mind games with you guys."

"We're fine, okay?" Bonnie asked. "Silas doesn't control us anymore. And I think I'll pass on the invite. I—Morgana and Elena tried to kill us. I'm not quite ready to forgive and forget. I'm gonna call you later, okay? I gotta go."

...

 **Diner**

Bonnie hung up, looking at the square-like table in front of her.

Sally was sitting on the other, across from Bonnie. She looked at Bonnie, shaking her head. "I can't believe you talked me into this."

"Remember, we need her," Bonnie told her.

"But after that, can we kill her?" Sally asked.

Katherine sat across from Bonnie, next to Sally. "Not likely." She picked up a menu. "Lying, scheming, and a secret rendezvous with moi? Not very Bonnie Bennett, Sally Davidsons-y, especially when Morgana and Elena need their favorite witches."

"This has nothing to do with them." Sally told her. "This is between you and us."

"All right, well, luckily for you, I've got some spare time on my hands." Katherine told them. "You said you have an offer that I can't refuse? Well, by all means. What do you have in mind?"

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Parlor**

Elena and Morgana were sitting next to each other, unconscious, tied to their chairs.

Damon noisily set down a fire extinguisher.

Elena and Morgana startled awake.

Stefan walked around the room, which was dimly lit.

"Good, you're awake." Isabella told them. "Thought you could use a little sunshine."

Isabella pulled the curtain back a little, allowing a ray of light to creep closer to Elena and Morgana.

Elena looked at her hand.

"Looking for these?" Damon asked, holding their daylight rings in front of them. Morgana reached for it as much as the binds on her wrist would allow. Damon pulled it away. "Oh, you know the rules. Bad girls don't get nice jewelry."

Stefan nodded to Isabella to let the curtain go.

Isabella let it go, letting it close.

Morgana spoke impassively. "You took my ring. I'm devastated. And bored. Can I go back to solitary now?"

"No." Damon answered. "I kinda like you in the hot seat. Whenever you're ready, sister."

Isabella took hold of the curtain without hesitation.

"Are we supposed to be scared?" Elena asked.

"You will be." Isabella told them. "And when you are, focus on that fear. It's the key to getting your humanity back. And if for some reason this doesn't work, even if Stefan and Damon say no, we're gonna resort to my methods." Elena and Alex kept their expression clear of any reaction. Isabella smiled sweetly. "Yeah. So while you're thinking about that... I'm gonna do this."

"You're not gonna burn us." Elena told her.

"You don't think so?" Isabella asked.

"No." Elena answered. "And even if you do manage to get our emotions back, we'll remember all this, and we'll hate all of you for it."

Damon and Stefan exchanged a look.

Isabella tilted her head. "Tsk. Worth the risk."

Isabella pulled the curtain wide.

The sunlight started to burn Elena and Morgana, making them scream in pain.

...

Morgana and Elena's arms ignited into flames for a few seconds.

Stefan and Damon put the flames out with the fire extinguishers.

Isabella let go of the curtain.

"Bet that feels better, huh?" Damon asked. "How about a little gratitude, or any human emotion whatsoever, and we can stop this?" Morgana, still gasping and straining against her bonds, mumbled something under her breath. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I said, I'm gonna kill you." Morgana told him.

"Bingo." Damon told her. "See? There's a little rage. I should've figured that'd be the first emotion that came out of you. I tend to pull that out of people."

Stefan knelt down in front of Morgana and Elena. "Elena, Morgana, look at me. We don't wanna do this, okay? You can stop this right now. It's your choice."

Morgana laughed. "It's kind of funny, actually. You guys being the ones to try to bring us back in the worst ways possible I bet part of you enjoys it, since, you know, we ruined you and all."

Damon knelt next to Stefan. "Wow. That was downright vindictive. See? I think now we're breaking through that tough candy shell and getting into the ooey-gooey rich center of your humanity. This is good."

"I think we should shine some light on the subject." Isabella told them.

"Let me guess..." Elena trailed off. "This is gonna hurt you a lot more than it hurts us?"

Isabella shook her head, curiosity in her voice. "No. I'm gonna enjoy this."

"Why?" Elena asked. "Because we were tearing your perfect family apart? It was broken before we walked into your lives, but there you were, trying to bring it together." She chuckled. "You know, if you had just left it alone, they wouldn't have paid so much attention to Elizabeth and Klaus, or Emma and Elijah." Isabella scoffed, looking away. "Maybe Elizabeth has actually let yourself fall in love with Klaus again without her big brothers and sister getting in the way of her Romeo and Juliet love story, and Emma wouldn't have been so hard on herself for actually caring about Elijah. But Elizabeth left without saying goodbye, didn't she? Do you want to know why?"

"If you don't know the full story..." Isabella trailed off, leaning forward. "Keep your mouth shut."

Elena looked from Isabella to Stefan and Damon. "Is falling in love with siblings from the same family a family thing? The Salvatore Brothers and the Gilbert sisters. The Petrova girls and the Original brothers." She looked at Isabella. "Just let Emma stay far away from New Orleans. You don't want her to fall in love with Elizabeth's man and her to fall in love with Emma's, do you?" She looked from Stefan and Damon to Morgana. "Take it from us..." She looked at Isabella . "It'll ruin her."

Isabella pushed the curtain open nonchalantly.

Morgana and Elena's faces started to burn, making them scream in pain.

...

 **Outside - Porch**

Matt and Liam was there with Caroline and Evelyn now.

"We have to keep talking." Evelyn told them. "If we don't keep talking, then I won't be able to stop myself from listening in, and I can't stand to hear Morgana and Elena in pain."

Caroline sat in a chair.

Matt leaned against a half wall. "Well, what do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know." Evelyn told them. "Anything."

Caroline looked at Matt. "I ordered you a cap and gown."

"You did?" Matt asked.

"I just figured that you'd forget, so I ordered yours when I ordered mine." Caroline told him. "And I got one for Morgana, Rosie and Elena, too."

Evelyn sat next to her. "It's gonna work. We're gonna get them back. All of them."

Liam smiled a small smile, looking past them, above their heads. "I think we already got one of them back."

Caroline and Evelyn looked at him in confusion.

They heard a door open across the way.

Evelyn and Caroline stood, turning to see Rosie inside through some glass doors.

Rosie smiled, waving, walking out of view.

Evelyn smiled. "Rosie's here." She let her smile fall, looking at Matt and Liam. "It's really Rosie, right?"

Matt and Liam smiled.

...

 **Inside - Living Room**

Caroline, Evelyn, Liam and Matt walked into the living room.

Rosie took out two boxes of take out food from a brown paper bag, stacking one on the other, turning to face them. "Hi. If you guys want me gone after all the horrible things I did, and if you guys hate me, understood. I'll leave. But rumor has it that all they have in this place is blood and booze, other than Emma's food, who would kill you if you touched it, so I brought a peace offering." She held the boxes toward Matt and Evelyn. "Burgers?"

Matt walked closer with a smile, taking it. "Thanks."

Evelyn walked closer. "And what the hell do you mean about hating you?" She wrapped her arms around Rosie tightly in relief and happiness. "We could never hate you!"

Rosie smiled, returning the embrace. "Eve, blocking the airways."

Evelyn pulled away. "Sorry. I'm just so glad you're back."

"Me, too." Rosie told them.

Evelyn took the last burger. "And please keep me distracted because they're torturing Morgana and Elena, and we can hear them screaming, and I can't stand the sound of them screaming."

Rosie looked at Matt. "Okay. I think I have an idea to keep you distracted."

Matt looked at her in realization. "Rosie, don't you dare."

Rosie smiled. "Liam mentioned Matt was failing classes and needed a study buddy."

Matt tilted his head at Rosie.

Caroline looked at Matt. "You're failing? Wh-why didn't you ask me to help you study?"

"Well, I didn't exactly ask her." Matt told her, sending Liam a look. Liam shrugged. "But if she's getting me into trouble, she really is back."

Rosie smiled.

"Don't try to change the subject." Caroline told him. "What classes are you failing?"

"I'm not failing." Matt told them. "I'm just... really, really behind in History. And Italian, and math..."

"Matt!" Caroline chastised.

"This year's been a little distracting." Matt told her.

Rosie smiled. "With the way my school year's gone, I'd be lucky to even graduate."

"Then I'll help both of you." Caroline told them. "Look, if you guys need to study, we're gonna study. I'm gonna go home and get my flash cards, and my study guides, and some energy bars. This is gonna be good."

Caroline gave them two thumbs up, turning around, walking out, leaving the house.

Rosie smiled, shaking her head, looking at Matt. "I still can't believe you dated that."

"I still can't believe you are her friend after years of hating her." Matt replied.

Rosie shrugged one shoulder, falling back down into the couch behind her.

Liam stood next to her, shrugging. "She likes projects."

Evelyn fell down into the couch next to Rosie.

...

 **Diner**

 **(Song:) Blue - Israel Cannan**

Bonnie, Sally and Katherine were still sitting at their table.

A waitress stopped to refill their coffees, walking away.

"Okay, let me get this straight." Katherine told them. "You want me to hand over Silas' tombstone? What makes you think I even have it?"

"I know you took it from the island." Bonnie told her. "You're a scavenger. You'd never leave it behind."

"So, the two of you're working for Silas now, huh?" Katherine asked. "Running errands for the big, bad immortal?"

"We didn't switch sides." Sally told her. "In two days, there'll be a full moon. Silas wants us to harness its power to drop the Veil between our side and the Other Side. But to do so, Rosie has to die. Because of the link, Bonnie and I will die too."

"If I have to sit through a story, you'll all die now." Katherine told them.

Sally looked at Katherine with a glare.

Katherine seemed to feel pain, slowly raising her hand to her head, groaning.

"You were saying?" Sally asked.

"Sally..." Bonnie trailed off in warning.

Sally looked away from Katherine.

Katherine's pain ceased. She sighed, relaxing.

Sally raised her eyebrows, going on as if nothing happened. "After, Silas wants to take the Cure, and then he wants to die. Bonnie said we'd help him and we've been hiding from him ever since, buying time."

"Time for what?" Katherine asked.

"You don't need to worry about it." Sally told her. "You just need to bring us the tombstone."

"It's a hunk of rock." Katherine told them. "What do you even want with it?"

"The less you know, the better." Bonnie told her. "Silas is psychic; he can get into people's heads, read their minds, make them see things that aren't really there. We're taking a big enough risk just talking to you."

"Okay then." Katherine told them. "How do I know that you're not him?"

"Because he can only appear in one form at a time." Sally answered. "He can change forms at the drop of a dime to torment you, to make you lose your mind, but he can't be in three places at once."

"And what makes you so sure that I'm not him?" Katherine asked.

"Because he can't get into our heads anymore, because we are the only ones who can see his true face." Bonnie told her.

"What's in it for me?" Katherine asked.

"Bring us the tombstone, help us stop Silas from unleashing Hell on Earth." Sally told her. "Believe me, we'll make it worth your while."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Parlor**

Elena and Morgana were still shouting in pain from the sun burning their skin.

Isabella left the curtain open for a few more seconds.

"Isabella." Stefan told her in warning.

Isabella rolled her eyes, closing the curtain.

Elena and Morgana gasped in relief as their wounds healed.

"You're gonna thank me for this." Damon told them. "After you turn it back on, you'll realize life with no emotions blew."

"You know what else blew?" Morgana asked. "All of the fighting, all of the times Stefan left me for her." She looked at Elena. "I remember every horrible moment of it."

Elena smirked. "I'm sure I was never in love with you. And you, so scared that it wasn't real. Well, guess what? It wasn't. You were right. So, go ahead, keep trying to get the old us back. Who knows? Maybe Stefan and I will give it another go." Stefan and Damon hesitated, effected by their cruelty, wearing indulgent, hurt expressions. Elena looked at Isabella. "And we will see to it that it has the worse possible affect on you and Emma. Maybe even enough for all of you to hate each other. You'll kill each other. One of you will die."

Isabella pushed the curtain back open, as far as it would go, leaving it open, walking away.

"Isabella!" Stefan told her.

Elena and Morgana bursted into flames, screaming.

Stefan and Damon grabbed the fire extinguishers and put them out.

Elena coughed, laughing while her skin healed.

Morgana laughed, leaning her head against the back of the chair while her skin healed. "We are the girls that you love. You would never let anything to actually hurt us. Not even your torture-happy big sister. You just proved that. So what do we really have to be afraid of?"

Stefan and Damon exchanged a look.

Morgana smiled, chuckling, leaning her head to the side.

...

 **Outside - Lawn**

Emma was sitting alone on the grass-covered ground, looking toward the pond.

Isabella walked toward her, on the phone. "Why do you immediately assume me?" The next time she spoke, it was hesitant and resigned. "Yes. But, here's the loophole. Morgana can't die even if she's burned alive. I don't care if Klaus felt it. She pissed me off, and she deserved it. They both did. Well, then I guess it's a good thing you took the white oak stake with you, isn't it? Oh and congratulations. Goodbye."

Isabella hung up, sitting next to Emma.

"Elizabeth?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." Isabella answered. "I'll explain here in a second. For right now, all you need to know is that you need to be ready to activate your Hunter side."

Emma looked at her in confused suspicion. "Why?"

Stefan and Damon walked out of the house, walking toward them.

Damon had an alcohol decanter, angry.

"Stefan and Damon are gonna kill me." Isabella told her.

Emma looked to the side, still confused and suspicious. "Why?"

Stefan and Damon walked closer.

"Three..." Isabella t trailed off. "Two... One..." Stefan and Damon were behind them now. "So, that went well."

Damon grabbed Isabella by the arm, pulling her up, turning her to face him forcefully, hurting her.

Emma stood in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Damon asked angrily.

"They knew that you two would never actually let anything or anyone hurt them, including your sister." Isabella told them. "Well, guess what? They were right."

"Damon." Emma told him.

Damon let Isabella go, turning toward the house. "Every other vampire turns it on, no problem. You kill, you feed, you do all the awful things that a vampire does, and then when you're done you turn it back on. Why are they being so stubborn?"

Damon punctuated the end of his sentence by throwing the glass decanter at the front of the house angrily, making it shatter.

"Because they have nothing to come back to." Emma answered. "Their home's gone, their family's gone, they alienated their friends, they destroyed their relationships-"

"No, they want to come back." Damon told them. "Scaring the hell out of them should've worked. They're smart. They know we're not gonna hurt them."

"Let me deal with it." Isabella told them.

Stefan and Damon spoke together. "No."

Isabella raised her eyebrows and her arms in a what the hell gesture.

Stefan pointed at her. "Not after what you just did. You think we would risk you having weapons or torturing them?"

"You're being melodramatic." Isabella told them. They gave her a look. Isabella tilted her head. "Okay, maybe you're not being melodramatic."

Stefan looked at Damon. "All right, so we get somebody else. Somebody who really will hurt them, but doesn't want to kill them. Right now, anyway."

"Who?" Damon asked. Stefan tilted his head, hinting tacitly at who he was thinking of. "Katherine?"

"Think about it." Stefan told them. "She's the reason Jeremy's dead, right? So if anybody's gonna provoke an emotion, it's her."

"So, we call her and then what, beg her to help us out of the kindness of her own heart?" Emma asked. "Are you kidding me? She'd be more likely to torture me after Willoughby, and especially after she was just abandoned by Elijah. She has nothing, she has no one."

"Exactly." Stefan told her. "We invite her into our house to come torture Morgana and Elena? There's no way she's gonna turn that down."

"You're gonna trust Katherine around Morgana and Elena?" Isabella asked.

"After your little stunt, I trust you as much as I trust Katherine around Morgana and Elena." Stefan replied.

Isabella tilted her head, looking away.

...

 **Porch**

Evelyn was dozing off in a chair when she heard someone, looking around. "Who's there?" She stood, looking around. "Who's there?" She heard someone behind her, turning around, inhaling in shock at the person she saw there. "This is a dream. This isn't real."

Jeremy walked closer. "Does it matter if it is or if it isn't?"

"What are you doing here?" Evelyn asked.

"If it's your dream, then you wanted to see me as much as I wanted to see you." Jeremy told her, placing a hand on her cheek. Evelyn smiled in awe and shock when she could feel his touch, holding his hand. "What if I told you that this wasn't a dream?"

Evelyn looked at him, shaking her head. "There'd be no other way that you're..." She looked at him, seeing the different glint in his eyes. "This isn't a dream, is it?"

"But it felt like it, didn't it?" Jeremy asked.

Evelyn pulled his hand away, pushing it away from her, backing away. "If this isn't a dream, then you're not Jeremy. You're Silas." Jeremy/Silas didn't answer, stepping closer. Evelyn stepped back. "No. Stay away from me."

"Why?" Jeremy/Silas asked. "You know the one thing that I need. Where are Lindsey, Tory and Bonnie?"

Evelyn shook her head. "I-I don't know. If I knew that, you'd know that."

"I do have very impressive means to motivate you to find your friends." Jeremy/Silas told her. "Have you been missing something?"

Evelyn took a breath of realization. "Caroline."

Evelyn looked behind her, but she saw her car right there. She looked at Jeremy/Silas.

Jeremy/Silas pushed Evelyn into the brick wall behind her. "Where are they?" Evelyn cried out in pain. "They're not at home, they're not anywhere. They're playing games with me, and I don't like it." He leaned in close to speak into Evelyn's ear. "Tell them I'm looking for them. Tell them to come out of the shadows. Tell them that this is only the beginning."

Evelyn closed her eyes in fear. After a moment, she opened her eyes.

Jeremy/Silas was gone.

Evelyn turned, running off the porch, trying to look for Caroline.

...

 **Inside - Living Room**

Rosie was pouring herself a drink.

Matt was using a translator app on his phone, speaking precisely. "What time will Caroline return from the train station?"

Matt tapped a button, and the phone repeated it back to him, only in Italian.

"Well, that's handy." Liam told him, sitting across from him. "Sort of a cheat, though, isn't it? I actually want to learn it." Matt looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What, is it so hard to believe that I actually wanna learn something?"

"Not everyone will have an eternity to learn everything." Matt replied. "And, yeah, kind of." Rosie gave him a sarcastic look, taking his phone to look at it. "You wanna help?"

"Oh, yeah." Rosie answered.

"I just don't wanna get left behind while all my friends go to college and I'm the only repeat-senior." Matt told her.

"The only reason that you are failing is because you're preoccupied with training Hunters and dealing with vampire drama." Liam told him. "You need better friends than us, Matt, because you're nearly killed even when all you're trying to do is help. You know, to make it up to you, Rosie could compel you good grades and a scholarship."

"I don't wanna do that." Matt told him.

"Why not?" Rosie asked. "Everyone needs an advantage in life. I could be yours. So let me give you some advice. Take advantage of what I'm offering you. Make something of yourself. And for the record, anybody who leaves you behind is an idiot. I wouldn't."

Matt smiled.

There was a knock on the door.

They looked toward it.

Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Emma walked in.

Stefan opened the door to reveal Katherine outside.

Katherine looked at Rosie, Liam and Matt, obviously having been listening to them.. "What a beautiful sentiment."

Rosie stood in shock, suspicion and confusion. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You didn't get the memo?" Katherine asked. "I'm here to talk some sense into poor, emotionless Morgana and Elena."

Matt looked at Stefan and Damon. "Are you out of your minds?"

"You got a better idea, prom king?" Damon asked. He looked from Rosie to Liam to Matt. "Unless you three want me to lock you in there with them, I suggest you shut up. Let the adults handle this."

"I'll only do this if I can have a few minutes to talk to little Doppelgänger Emma." Katherine told them.

Emma scoffed, smiling dryly. "I knew this would come around to that."

Stefan looked at Katherine. "After you deal with Morgana and Elena, and you will not hurt her."

Katherine looked toward Emma. "Deal."

Emma looked at Isabella.

Isabella nodded.

Emma sighed, looking at Katherine. "Fine. Come in."

Katherine smirked, walking inside now that she had an invitation. "Great."

Damon led her to the basement.

Stefan, Isabella and Emma walked out of the room.

Matt stood, walking toward the door.

"Well, it looks like the lunatics have taken over the asylum." Rosie told him. She looked at Liam. "Where are you going?"

"I'm calling Caroline and Evelyn." Liam answered. "There's no way we're letting that psycho in there with Morgana and Elena."

...

 **Night - Woods**

Caroline was lying on the forest floor, a blood stain on her shirt, unconscious. Her phone vibrated, waking her. Caroline looked around. "Silas."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Outside**

Evelyn made her way toward the house, seeing Caroline there, running up to her.

"Evelyn." Caroline told her. "Where've you been?"

"Caroline, we have to get out of here." Evelyn told her.

"No, wait." Caroline told her. "Evelyn. It's okay."

"No, it's not okay." Evelyn told her. "Silas is out there, and he made me think that it was Jeremy, that I was dreaming, but I wasn't dreaming. He said that he would use you to get to me."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked. "What's Silas want with you?"

"He's trying to get to Bonnie, Sally and Rosie." Evelyn answered. "Do you know where they are?"

Caroline turned cold. "If I knew where they were, I wouldn't bother with you." Caroline/Silas grabbed Evelyn by the throat. "Now get me those witches, or I'm going to kill someone. Maybe I'll start with Caroline's mother."

Caroline/Silas let Evelyn go.

Evelyn ran away, up the stairs toward the house, seeing Jeremy/Silas standing in front of her, stopping in surprise and fear.

"No one in the house can help you." Jeremy/Silas told her. Eliza took a step back. Jeremy/Silas grabbed her arms. "I just want you to find your friends. Find them or I'll kill the person you love the most."

Jeremy/Silas pushed Evelyn down the stairs, making her scream.

Evelyn stood, looking up the stairs.

Jeremy/Silas was gone.

Evelyn ran toward the car.

Caroline stopped in front of her, grabbing her arms. "Evelyn!"

"No, let go of me!" Evelyn told her, trying to pull away.

"It's me, I swear." Caroline told her. "I swear, I swear. Evelyn... I know what's going on."

"How do I know it's really you?" Evelyn asked, shaken up.

"Who helped me celebrate my 17th birthday at a graveyard?" Caroline asked.

Evelyn exhaled in relief, holding Caroline tightly. "He won't leave me alone."

"I know." Caroline told her, looking around.

"He threatened Liz." Evelyn told her.

Caroline led Evelyn toward the car. "Come on, let's go."

Caroline pulled out her phone, calling someone.

Liz's voice was on the other line. "I know, I promised I wouldn't work too late—"

...

 **Caroline's Car**

Caroline and Evelyn hurried into the car.

Caroline was in the driver's seat.

Evelyn was in the passenger seat.

"Mom, I need you to get home and lock all the doors right now." Caroline told her.

"What?" Liz asked.

"Don't let anyone inside." Caroline told her. "Not even me or Liam, because we have a key so we can let ourselves in. Do you understand?"

"What-what's going on?" Liz asked.

"Just do it, okay?" Caroline asked. "We're on our way."

Caroline hung up, putting the car in reverse, starting to back up.

Her car's review camera showed a figure standing behind them.

"Caroline!" Evelyn told her.

Caroline slammed on the brakes, looking over her shoulder to look out of the back windshield.

Evelyn followed her gaze.

No one was there.

A shadow passed over Evelyn and Caroline.

Caroline turned forward to look at the still-personless screen of the review camera.

Silas appeared as the deformed, monstrous creature next to Evelyn's window.

Evelyn turned forward, seeing him, screaming.

Caroline threw the car into drive, speeding out of the driveway.

...

 **Inside - Cell**

Katherine opened the door to the safe. "Oh, honey, you look awful."

Katherine pulled Morgana roughly out of the safe.

Morgana fell weakly to the floor next to Elena. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Your boyfriends invited me." Katherine answered. "They wanna know if you both still have a heart." She grabbed Morgana and Elena, pushing them up against the wall, plunging her hands into their chests, grabbing their hearts. "There they are. Your bodyguards won't let me kill you, but I can rip your throat out so I don't have to listen to you whine."

Katherine lifted Morgana up from the floor, her hand still gripping her heart. She slowly lowered her back to the floor. She let go of their hearts, walking away, wiping her hand with a towel.

"They think just because you killed Jeremy, that this is going to provoke a response?" Elena asked. "They're wrong. It wasn't the first horrible thing, and it certainly won't be the last."

"Yeah, I've done some pretty horrible things to survive." Katherine told them. "But unlike you—" She walked closer, pinning Morgana and Elena to the wall by their throats. "Poor, delicate girls, I don't turn it off. I deal with it. You wouldn't last a week as vampires without everyone fawning over you." She walked toward the cell door, closing it, locking. "But I'd love to see you both try."

Katherine unlocked the door, walking away, leaving.

Morgana looked at Elena.

Elena looked at Morgana.

...

 **Library**

Emma was pouring herself a drink.

Katherine walked in. "Deal's a deal. I did my part, now it's time for yours. Satisfy my curiosity. What did you tell Elijah back in Willoughby?"

"I didn't have to say anything." Emma told her. "Look at you. Self-obsessed egomaniac on the run for five centuries." She turned to face Katherine. "What good would you be to anyone? You're the definition of damaged goods. No wonder Elijah left you."

Katherine didn't answer, looking at the drink in her hand. "All that pain and torture, I've worked up quite a thirst." Emma sat down on the couch. Katherine poured herself a drink. "Did you ever think you would've been better off if you'd never met him?"

"Are you trying to get a rise out of me because Elijah left you?" Emma asked.

Katherine sat next to Emma. "But he didn't just leave me, did he? Despite the fact that you say that you hate him, you can't help but care, can you? Mm, so romantic, so doomed to fail. That's the tragedy of you. You never get any happiness whatsoever."

"Katherine, Elijah is gone." Emma told her. "You can stop competing me over him."

"Oh, I'm done competing, Em." Katherine told her, taking a drink. "I'm just speaking the truth, and you know it."

Emma didn't answer.

Stefan, Isabella and Damon walked into the room.

Damon looked at Emma. "They're gone."

"What?" Emma asked.

"Morgana and Elena are not in their cell." Stefan told her. "We're gonna check the grounds. Find out what she did."

Stefan and Damon walked out, leaving.

"Oops." Katherine told them. "Did I forget to lock them in? Let's just say I've lost interest in Morgana and Elena's recovery. I'd rather watch them tear through an orphanage. Imagine trying to come back from a spiral like that."

Liam and Rosie walked in.

"Morgana and Elena are gone?" Liam asked. "What happened?"

Isabella tossed Liam an object that he caught. "Liam, you're coming with us."

"Why should he?" Rosie asked.

"Because Morgana and Elena are hungry and missing." Isabella told them. "He's the one that's gonna save them."

Isabella summoned Liam with a beck of her finger.

Liam followed Isabella out of the room.

...

 **Forbes House - Foyer**

Caroline was unlocking the door to let her and Evelyn in.

Evelyn was on the phone. "Bonnie, why aren't you guys answering? Silas isn't going to just give up. You're the only ones that can stop him. Call me."

Evelyn hung up, following Caroline inside.

Liz stepped into the dark foyer. "What's going on?"

"Mom, don't come any closer." Caroline told her. "Stop."

"What's wrong?" Liz asked.

"I don't know how to tell if it's really you." Caroline told her. "What if this is another trick? He can get in our heads, and he would've known that I called you..."

"Okay... it's me, it's your mother." Liz told her. "I don't know what's happening, but everything's gonna be okay, all right? You just need to talk to me." Evelyn didn't answer, pulling out her phone, dialing a number, letting it ring. A moment later, the phone on Liz's belt started ringing. She answered. "Hi, how's it going?"

Evelyn sighed in relief, running into Liz's arms. Caroline wrapped an arm around either of them.

...

 **Road**

Morgana stumbled down the road weakly.

A car drove toward her.

Morgana gave them a thumbs up, trying to get their attention.

The woman pulled over, looking her over. "Oh, my God, you look terrible, are you okay?"

Morgana sighed shakily, shaking her head. "I'm so far from being okay."

Morgana fell to the road.

The woman stepped out of her car. "Oh, my God. How-How can I help you?"

Morgana looked up at her hungrily. "Come closer."

"What?" The woman asked.

Morgana looked into her eyes weakly, compelling her. "Come closer." The woman slowly knelt on the road in front of Morgana, sitting the way she was sitting opposite of her. Morgana breathed heavily in relief and hunger, transforming, snarling, grabbing her shoulders, biting into her neck, feeding heavily, quickly, unable to stop. She fed so hard the girl's head fell off, rolling under the car next to her. Morgana looked at her dead, headless body in her hands. "Oh, my God."

...

 **Woods**

Elena shuffled weakly through the woods until she heard a car approaching behind her. She turned around, waving her arms at it, losing her balance, falling to the ground as the headlights of the truck blinded her. She shielded her eyes.

The driver got out, walking toward her.

"Please, help." Elena told them. Liam knelt in front of her. "Liam. Thank God you found me."

Elena transformed, standing, walking toward him.

Liam stood, backing away. "Elena, stop. I know you don't wanna do this. I know you don't wanna hurt me."

"I'm a vampire, Liam." Elena told him. "The thing about vampires is that we need to feed."

Elena walked aggressively toward him.

Liam raised his arms to keep her back, backing away. "No, but you're more than that. You're my friend. You're my oldest friend. Whatever wall you wanna put up, I know that still means something to you."

Elena returned to normal. She placed a hand on his cheek. "Deep down, it probably does mean something. But I'm really hungry."

Elena transformed, biting Liam's neck.

...

 **Forbes House - Living Room**

Caroline, Liz and Evelyn were sitting in the living room.

"Bonnie hasn't called back yet." Evelyn told them. "Neither have Sally or Rosie. I just don't understand why they haven't called."

Someone rattled the front door handle, startling them.

Caroline and Evelyn stood, walking out of the room.

...

 **Foyer**

Bonnie stood on the other side, visible through the glass. "Caroline! Evelyn!"

"There you are." Caroline told her.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked. Caroline held her arm in front of Evelyn in case it wasn't Bonnie. "Are you all right?"

"I've been calling you for hours." Evelyn told her.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie told them. "I came as soon as I got the message." She continued to rattle the door handle. "Guys, let me in. Let me help."

"How do we know it's you?" Caroline asked. "Silas keeps getting in our heads, attacking us. He says he wants to know where you three are. He threatened my mother."

Liz walked in. "Girls?"

"Liz, just stay there." Evelyn told her.

Bonnie looked at Liz.

She saw a hooded figure instead of Liz.

Bonnie started rattling the handle more urgently. "That is not your mother."

"What's going on?" Liz/Silas asked.

Bonnie used magic to open the door forcefully.

Caroline and Evelyn looked at Liz, seeing that it was actually a hooded figure.

"Oh, my God." Evelyn told them.

"Did you really think you girls could hide from me, Bonnie?" Silas asked.

"I'm here now." Bonnie told him. "What did you do to her mother?"

"She's right where you left her." Silas told them.

Evelyn ran from the hall, to the living room.

Caroline followed her.

...

 **Living Room**

Evelyn and Caroline ran inside.

"Mom?" Evelyn asked. They saw her lying on the floor, her head bashed in and bleeding. "Mom!"

Evelyn and Caroline instantly knelt next to her.

...

 **Foyer**

Bonnie and Silas were talking.

"I thought you and I were on the same side." Silas told her.

"The full moon isn't for two more days." Bonnie told him. "I've convinced Sally and Rosie to help. We've been gathering our strength, preparing ourselves."

"You're the only ones who can do the spell, so I can't hurt you, but I can hurt the people you love." Silas told her. "You do understand that, right?"

"I understand." Bonnie told him. "We will do your spell, we will drop the Veil, we will die only to be brought back, and we will help you die. I promise. Just don't hurt our friends."

...

 **Living Room**

Evelyn felt for a pulse in Liz's neck, which was covered in blood.

Caroline bit her wrist, feeding Liz her blood. "Oh, God. Please."

"Please, please, please..." Evelyn trailed off in a whisper. "Mom."

...

 **Foyer**

Bonnie and Silas were talking.

"Your promise is binding, Bonnie." Silas told her. "If you break it, you have to answer to me."

"We won't break it." Bonnie told him.

"Then you should leave this house right now." Silas told her. "Join the other two. And the next time I come looking for you, I expect all three of you to be waiting."

...

 **Living Room**

Evelyn and Caroline were still kneeling on either side of Liz.

"Come on." Caroline told her. "Come on, open your eyes, Mom. You need my blood in your system, come on, Mom!"

"Please, Mom, wake up!" Evelyn begged. "Mommy! Mom!" She looked up at Caroline, crying. "Care..."

...

 **Foyer**

Silas walked out of the house.

Bonnie listened to her friends' crying pleas in absolute guilt, turning to leave.

...

 **Road**

Morgana was feeding on another person in the middle of the road, ravaging his neck, feeding hungrily.

Isabella pulled Morgana back. "Hey, hey, you're cut off."

Morgana struggled, trying to get free. "Let go of me!"

"Gladly." Isabella replied, pushing her into Stefan's arms.

They rushed away from the car and the two bodies.

...

 **Woods**

Liam was lying on the ground.

Elena gave Liam a light kick. "Oh, come on. I barely drained an artery." Liam opened his eyes, looking up at her blearily. "Come on! Get up. I'm hungry. My head's fuzzy. I can't think straight. I need more."

"Elena, stop." Liam told her weakly.

"But you're so good." Elena told him, pulling Liam up off the ground with vampire speed.

Damon rushed toward them, grabbing Elena, restraining her. "Stop it."

Liam sank to the ground against the truck.

Stefan appeared, still restraining Morgana.

Isabella stood next to Liam, looking at Morgana and Elena. "You two are acting like little spoiled brats. You know that?" She pulled Liam up off the ground. "You think that we can't punish you. Maybe not. But I can sure punish him."

"Elena." Liam told her weakly. "Morgana."

"Seriously?" Elena asked. "You think this—"

"Shut up!" Isabella told her. "I'm done playing nice. Both of you turn your emotions back on right now, or so help me God, I will give you something to be sad about. I will kill him right here in front of you."

"Isabella..." Damon trailed off in warning.

"Don't 'Isabella' me." Isabella told him, pushing Liam to his knees. "That's all I've been hearing today. 'Isabella, Isabella, Isabella'. They don't love anyone? Fine. Prove it. And if I'm wrong, what difference does it make? One less friend."

"Morgana." Liam told her weakly. "Elena."

Morgana, Elena and Isabella stared each other down.

"You're bluffing." Morgana told her.

Isabella snapped Liam's neck violently.

Elena gasped loudly, her mouth hanging open in shock.

Morgana walked closer, her eyes glistening.

"How about now?" Isabella asked. "You feel anything now? You angry I just turned your buddy into roadkill? Or are you sad that the guy that everybody loves is just a bag of bones? Remember when he was a little kid, huh? Warm heart, big goofy smile, his whole life ahead of him." She knelt next to Liam's body, taking his hand. "I guess it was a good idea that he was wearing this."

Isabella showed the Gilbert Ring to Morgana and Elena.

Elena fell to her knees, taking Liam's hand into her own, crying. "Oh, my God, Liam."

Morgana knelt next to them in relief, crying silently.

"You feel that weight lifting off your chest?" Isabella asked. "That's joy, because your friend isn't dead. That's emotion. That's humanity."

Elena was openly sobbing, tears streaming down her face, wrapping her arms around Morgana in relief and joy.

Morgana breathed deeply, looking up.

...

Morgana and Elena were still kneeling on the ground.

Stefan, Damon and Isabella were still standing nearby.

"You're gonna be okay." Damon told them.

Morgana shook her head, pulling away from Elena, standing, turning away from them. "No..."

"Look at me." Damon told her.

"No, no, no." Morgana told them. "It's not okay."

"Morgana." Damon told her.

"What have I done?" Elena asked, sobbing, standing.

Damon stood with Elena. "Hey, it's okay."

Elena sobbed into Damon's chest, holding onto his shoulders. "I almost killed him. Liam. Evelyn."

Morgana paced, grabbing at her head. "No, no. What did I do? And Bonnie, Sally, Rosie and Caroline, I just—" Damon tried to put an arm around Morgana. Morgana pushed him away. "No, no, I mean, that woman, the waitress, I actually killed Kol-" Morgana looked down the road to the woman in the middle of the street, her dead body headless. Stefan walked toward Morgana. Morgana resisted. "No, I killed that woman, her head. I-I-I killed those people!"

Morgana punched through the window of the truck next to them, shattering it.

Stefan restrained Morgana, turning her to face him, holding her arms in front of her. "Hey, hey, look at me, look at me. I know this stage, okay? The emotions are overwhelming you. You just have to focus on one thing, okay?"

Morgana cried, shaking her head. "No, I can't, I can't-"

"You just find that one thing inside of you that makes you strong." Stefan told her. "It's in there, just latch onto it. Channel everything you're feeling into that one emotion. Find the thing inside of you that makes you wanna live. Morgana, let it in. Let it in."

 **(Song:) Found - Christel Alsos**

Morgana calmed down, no longer crying or sobbing, finding one thing to focus on.

"That's good." Stefan told her. "That's it. That's it. Just breathe it in. Blow everything else out. That's good, that's good."

Morgana yelled in pain, clutching at her head.

Elena reached a hand toward Morgana, wrapping her arms around her, crying. Morgana tilted her head against her shoulder, but she didn't cry anymore. Elena was sobbing quietly, but not the way she had been earlier.

Damon looked at them, smiling tightly. "You okay?"

"No." Elena answered. "We're not okay." They let go of each other. "But we'll get better."

Elena and Morgana walked away.

Stefan, Damon and Isabella watched them go.

...

 **Forbes House - Living Room**

Evelyn was unpacking supplies from the emergency medical kit, pulling out a syringe. "Okay, this will work."

Evelyn handed the syringe to Caroline.

Caroline took it, jabbing it into her own neck, withdrawing blood, taking the needle out, plunging it through Liz's chest into her heart. "Mom? Mom? Open your eyes. Come on, wake up. You have to wake up! You have to see me graduate."

Evelyn checked her pulse. "I swear, we could just—I swear I'll get you out of this town, and find you a nice man, and..." She sobbed, breaking down over her body. Caroline cried, wrapping her arms around Evelyn's shoulders, sobbing. Evelyn leaned her head against her shoulder. Suddenly, Liz opened her eyes and started coughing. Evelyn tilted her head up in shock and relief. "Mom! Are you okay?"

Caroline pulled Liz into a sitting position.

Caroline and Evelyn were laughing with relief tinged with hysteria.

Caroline wrapped an arm around either Liz and Evelyn, keeping them together.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Rosie sat on the couch opposite of Liam's dead body, watching him, waiting for him to wake up.

Liam gasped, coming back to life, coughing, rubbing his neck, sitting up.

"I've never actually seen that ring in action before." Rosie told him. "Does it hurt?"

"You mean getting my neck snapped by my friend or coming back from the dead?" Liam asked. "'Cause they both hurt like hell. Did it work?"

"Well, it looks like Morgana and Elena's emotional floodgates have been burst wide open, so Elena'll be back to her boring, sympathetic self, and Morgana'll be back to her fun, laid-back self in no time." Rosie answered. She smiled. "Looks like we're all back for good. Here." She handed him a glass of water. "It was a brave thing to do."

"Elena saved Matt from drowning at the bottom of that river." Liam told her. "Morgana saved my life, too. I'm just doing what I can to pay them back."

Rosie exhaled. "Looks like we both of to apologize for things that we've done or things that people have done for us. I know you think what I tried to do to you wasn't my fault, but I can still feel it, and I still feel guilty about it. If you don't want me to cheat you into college, fine. We'll do it the hard way. But, only on one condition. You help me, too, so I don't have to cheat into college."

Liam smiled, chuckling, looking down. He looked up. "You've got a deal."

Rosie slowly shook her head. "Liam... I will spend every day until graduation trying to find a way to pay you back but I actually have to meet someone write now."

Liam and Rosie looked at each other, smiling before Rosie sped away.

...

 **Diner**

 **(Song:) Open Mind - Wilco**

Katherine walked to a booth where Rosie was sitting, sitting across from her. "Where are the other two?"

"Bonnie's with Silas playing things off, and then getting the hell away from him, and after hearing about Sally's wonderful display of anger earlier, I thought it'd be best she wasn't here." Rosie answered.

"Why?" Katherine asked. "You have more anger issues than Sally Davidsons does."

"Because you killed Jeremy Gilbert." Rosie answered. "You're lucky I don't kill you myself." Katherine raised her eyebrows. "But, like Bonnie said... We need you."

"Because of that tombstone." Katherine finished. Tory nodded. "I am perfectly aware that it isn't just a hunk of rock."

"No kidding." Rosie told her.

"And it got me thinking, all big spells require a source of power, a recurring element, like... a full moon, a comet." Katherine told her. "But that tombstone is filled with the blood of your ancient relative Esmeralda, Morgana's ancient relative Pandora Sally's ancient relative Oc-a-via, and her sister, Bonnie's ancestor Ket-soo-yay or whatever."

"Octavia and Qetsiyah." Rosie corrected as if it didn't matter.

"They were powerful enough to create the Other Side, using Esmeralda and Morgana's blood to do so while the other two did the spell." Katherine told her. "That's why you or Morgana are the ones who have to die for it. They were linked at the time, so that's why the link is necessary now. So maybe if you have all of blood, you don't need a full moon to drop the Veil." Rosie smirked. "Maybe you can do it whenever you want. The thing I can't figure out is, why do you wanna drop the Veil at all? You'll all die."

"There's a way to do it without dying." Rosie told her. "And we have our reasons."

"And again I ask, what's in it for me?" Katherine asked.

"You'll get the one thing you want most in this world." Rosie told her. "Freedom. Survival. Never having to run from anyone again. Once we drop the Veil, we can speak to Qetsiyah. She created the spell that made Silas and Esmeralda truly immortal, invulnerable to any weapon. You'd like that for yourself, wouldn't you? We can give it to you."

"What about Sally?" Katherine asked. "She already said she wanted to kill me."

"She doesn't have to know." Rosie told her.

"You'd keep a secret from your best friend?" Katherine asked.

Rosie leaned forward against the table. "I'm already keeping a secret from everyone. Do we have a deal?"

Katherine smiled. "Yes. Rosie Lockwood, we have a deal."

Rosie smirked.

 **(Song Ends)**

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Elena and Morgana sat near the fire.

Damon and Stefan approached, wrapping a blanket around either of them.

"Hey." Damon told them. "Here you go."

Isabella and Emma sat across from them.

"Sorry I tried to kill you." Isabella told them. Elena shook her head like she thought it didn't matter. "If it helps, I knew they would save you."

"Yeah, that makes everything so much better." Emma told her sarcastically.

Isabella smiled.

Damon looked at Elena and Morgana. "How you feeling?"

"The pain's still there... the grief and the shame." Elena answered. "But I get it now. Shutting it off... it's a cheat. I mean, you put up this wall and shut out everything that makes you who you are. Nothing affects you, nothing matters. But things do matter. Things that happen that can't be undone."

"And now I know that there's something I need to do about that." Morgana told them, looking forward in numb anger.

"Morgana, what you need to do is rest." Stefan told her. "Take it easy for a couple of days. Maybe even a couple of years."

Emma held out a bottle of whiskey. "Here."

Morgana refused, folding up the blanket. "I-I'm done resting. I have to get ready. There's so much that I have to do."

Morgana started to get up.

Elena put out a hand to stop her. "Whoa, hey. What are you talking about?"

"Think about it." Morgana told them. "It's so obvious. Go back far enough, there's one person who brought us to this, who ruined our lives." She looked at Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Emma. "Look at you four. Everything that's happened to you? She did that." She looked at Elena. "All of the pain between us, she did that too. She brought Klaus to Mystic Falls, she turned Caroline into a vampire, she triggered Tyler and Rosie's werewolf curses. It all comes down to her. Katherine. Okay? Stefan said to focus on one thing, so I did. I focused on hate. And I hate her so much."

"I don't think that's what he meant..." Emma trailed off.

"Morgana, Katherine's not worth your time." Stefan told her. "Even if you spend ten minutes of your life hating her, she wins."

Morgana looked angry and hurt, determined to do as she said. "Not if I kill her."


	23. The Walking Dead

**Day One**

 **Morning - Salvatore Boarding House - Nicola's Room**

 **(Song:) Sail - Awolnation**

Morgana was in black workout clothes, her blonde hair pulled behind her head.

Stefan held up a cinder block in front of her.

Morgana punched it with all the strength she had, breaking it.

"And?" Stefan asked.

"That did nothing for me." Morgana answered. She tilted her head. "How was it for you?"

"Hmm." Stefan hummed. "Okay." He picked up another cinder block. "Again." He held the block up. Morgana backed away, using vamp speed to kick the block, breaking it cleanly. "Good. Now, focus on letting it go."

"Or we could skip the sublimating part, and you can tell me where she is so that I can rip her head off." Morgana told him.

Stefan nodded to the punching bag which was suspended by a chain this time. "I don't know where Katherine is and, even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." He held the bag still. "Come on."

Morgana started to beat the bag with vampire speed and strength. "Stefan, you're the one who told me to channel all of my emotions into one single feeling."

"I realize that." Stefan told her. "I just figured it would be love or hope or compassion or love for your only remaining family member left, not unwavering hatred for a ruthless vampire that's years younger than you."

Morgana paused in the exercise, taking a step back, raising her arms in a shrug. "Well..."

Morgana returned to beating the bag, seemingly taken over by rage.

"That's good." Stefan told her. "Work it out." Morgana kicked the bag with all the strength she had, breaking the chain easily. The bag fell to the floor, sliding toward the wall with vampire speed and strength, hitting the wall with a loud bang. Stefan looked at the bag a long moment, turning to Morgana. "Let me guess. All you could see was Katherine."

Morgana nodded. "You think Emma's gonna be mad?"

Stefan shook his head. "No. No, she does that all the time. All right, give me 50 pull-ups."

Morgana tilted her head at him, turning around, jumping up, grabbing the canopy bar above the bed, starting doing pull-ups without keeping track of the number.

Stefan walked around her, standing in front of her.

"You wanted to kill Klaus when you got your emotions back." Morgana reminded him.

"I know, and I couldn't." Stefan told her.

"You don't think I can kill Katherine?" Morgana asked.

"I don't think you really want to." Stefan answered.

"Maybe you're right." Morgana told him. "Maybe I just want to feel the warmth of her chest cavity as I rip out her heart and watch her face as she realizes I took it from her." She let go of the beam, landing on the floor. She hesitated, looking to the side, shaking her head. "Nah, I just want to kill her. It's that simple." She took off her jacket. "Elena got her emotions back last night. Why aren't you making her do a run through Emma's gym of a room?"

"Because she's not focusing every ounce of her being into killing one single thing, that thing possibly being the thing that gets her killed." Stefan answered.

"Katherine can't kill me without the white oak stake, and in case you didn't hear her the other day while you had me locked inside a safe, Klaus took that with him to New Orleans." Morgana told him.

Stefan sighed, tilting his head, crossing his arms over his chest with an amused smirk. "I should've known you would've been eavesdropping."

"I was bored, weak and hungry." Morgana replied. "Okay, if you don't want to help me with Katherine, then I can always go to Evelyn. Maybe her since humanity is back, and maybe she wants to kill Katherine more than she ever wanted to kill Katherine."

"And what if Evelyn's humanity isn't fully back yet?" Stefan asked. "You're just going to risk going to another 500 year old vampire and talking her into killing her old nemesis?"

"Well, she might be able to hurt me, but she can't kill me." Morgana told him. "And maybe it'll be good for her, to get her to feel a little rage, like you all did with me and Elena." She looked around. "How did you even get Emma to let us use her room as a gym?"

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked. "This is how her room looks like on a daily basis since Elizabeth went with Klaus. That's why we're here."

Morgana raised her eyebrows in slight surprise.

Stefan nodded.

Morgana turned around, walking away. "I'm gonna go shower."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Outside**

Caroline, Elena, Liam and Morgana were sitting outside of the Grill, working on graduation letters.

"Stamp, please." Elena told them. Liam tore off a stamp, handing it to Elena. "Thank you."

"Mm-hmm." Liam hummed.

"You don't have to pretend to be nice to us, guys." Morgana told them, looking from Caroline to Liam. "I know this is just a ploy to keep me distracted."

Elena sighed heavily, giving Caroline a look.

Caroline looked at Morgana's stack of graduation letters. "You're done? I'm only on my second batch."

Morgana held up one letter. "I have family in New Orleans. Other than that, no one cares that we're graduating and, to be honest, neither do I."

"I know that's how you feel now, but once you get through this hating Katherine phase-" Elena started.

Morgana looked at Elena. "Wait, do you know where Katherine is?"

"No." Elena answered. "Why would I know where she is?"

"Yeah, but, Elena, if you did, you would tell me, right?" Morgana asked.

Elena sighed. "Morgana, you're obsessing."

"Guys, listen to me, if you know where Katherine is then you have to tell me." Morgana told them, gripping each of Caroline and Liam's arms from next to her, looking at Elena sitting across from her.

Liam pulled her hand out of Morgana's. "We don't, Morgana. Chill."

Caroline gave Elena a look.

Liam looked at Morgana sympathetically.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Woods**

Sally was sitting in the middle of a clearing, performing a nonverbal spell.

The spell caused wind to blow around Sally, calmly at first, but the longer it went on, the stronger it became.

Rosie and Bonnie were also standing in the middle of the clearing, their hair being blown behind them as they watched Sally.

Katherine approached them, her voice in a sing song tone, her hair being blown behind her. "Hello?" Rosie and Bonnie looked at Katherine. Sally ignored her, continuing her spell. Whispers could be heard all of them. The wind became stronger. "Could you be any creepier?" Katherine looked at Rosie and Bonnie. "Why are we here?"

Rosie and Bonnie walked closer to Katherine, having to speak over the wind.

"You want us to make you truly immortal so that nothing can kill you." Bonnie told her. "To do that, we need to talk to Qetsiyah, which means we need to lower the Veil to the Other Side."

"That still doesn't explain why you made me trudge through mud in 500 dollar boots." Katherine told them.

The wind around them started to die down.

They looked around.

The wind came to a stop.

Sally opened her eyes, standing, turning to face them, pointing in the left direction. "A few miles that way, twelve hybrids were killed at the Lockwood Cellar." She pointing in the other direction. "And a few miles that way, twelve humans died at the Young farm. And this is the site where twelve witch were killed."

"Fifteen, if you don't get to the point." Katherine told her.

"It's the Expression Triangle." Sally told her. "We need to charge all three points. I charged the witches' massacre because I'm a full-blooded witch."

"And I'll charge the explosion because I'm half-human." Bonnie added.

"And I'll charge the hybrid slaughter because I'm a hybrid." Rosie said

"What then?" Katherine asked.

"We'll channel the mystical energy from Silas' tombstone." Bonnie answered. "Once that happens, we can drop the Veil inside the three points."

"Okay, so which is the part you explain how the three of you won't have to die to get this done." Katherine told them.

"For the Other Side to be completely blended with this one, my spirit needs to be on the Other Side." Rosie told her. "Meaning, that after we start the spell, and then die to become ghosts, we have to finish the spell to put the Veil back up, sealing ghosts away. Once my spirit is on that side after the spell, then the Veil disappears and we're all just one. We're gonna start the spell, but we won't kill ourselves doing it, and we won't end up on the Other Side. We're lowering the Veil just long enough to get what we need."

"And what exactly do you need?" Katherine asked.

"Silas has done nothing but torment our friends." Bonnie told her. "Now he wants to unleash Hell on Earth. He's evil. In two thousand years, only three people have been able to put him down. One's dead. The other doesn't have magic anymore. But the other should still be on the Other Side."

"Let me guess." Katherine told them. "Octavia, Esmeralda and Qetsiyah."

"If we can contact Qetsiyah, we can ask her how to do it." Bonnie told her. "Now, hand me the rock."

"You're gonna flood Mystic Falls with dead, supernatural creatures so that you can 'ask' a two thousand year old witch to do not one, but two favors?" Katherine asked. She laughed. "I think I'll take my business elsewhere." She turned around, starting to walk away, but after a few steps, an invisible force kept her from leaving. She took a step back and tried again, but was unsuccessful. "What the hell?"

"I linked us." Sally told her. Katherine turned to face them. Katherine and Sally looked at each other with intense hatred. "Which means you're stuck with us for the day. Silas can be anyone. If he gets in your head, and figures out that we don't need a full moon to do the spell, it's over." Katherine walked closer to them. Sally looked at her smugly. "Now, about that tombstone."

Katherine looked away.

Bonnie and Rosie looked at Sally in amusement, smirking.

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Waiting Room**

Damon, Emma and Rosie were standing together in the waiting room.

Stefan walked toward them.

"You just missed the doughnuts." Isabella told him.

"Yeah, I was with Morgana, burning off a few thousand hate-filled calories." Stefan told them. He looked at Emma. "Thank you, by the way, for letting us use your room." Emma smirked, shrugging one shoulder. "Morgana broke the chain on the punching bag."

"She'll get over it." Damon told him. "It's not like she doesn't do that herself."

Emma gave him a look.

Stefan looked at Damon. "What happened to you helping me?"

"Help?" Damon asked. "Yes. Prolong the inevitable? Waste of my time."

"Mm, you're avoiding." Emma told him. "How unexpected."

"I'm not avoiding." Damon told them. "Morgana's only goal is to end Katherine's life, and that's not gonna just magically disappear with Pilates and a juice cleanse."

Liz approached them. "Hey, guys, thanks for coming."

"Hey." Stefan told her.

"Why were we invited?" Emma asked.

"Well, the hospital has kept the blood banks empty ever since they were raided last month." Liz told them. "We thought at the very least it would help keep the vampire population away."

"And it didn't?" Kaylin asked.

"See for yourselves." Liz told them.

They looked at her in confusion.

...

 **Hospital Room**

Liz led the Salvatores and Emma into a patient's room where a body lied on a bed, its wrists bloodied.

"Whoa." Emma told them.

"There are four other victims in this wing, each one almost completely drained of blood." Liz told them. "You think it's Silas?"

"Or a doctor with some very questionable bedside manners." Damon told her.

"But five victims?" Liz asked. "That's a lot of blood, and it's not like he can take it with him."

"Unless he's fueling up for something big." Isabella told her, exchanging looks with Emma, Stefan and Damon.

"Big?" Liz repeated. "Any details would be helpful, considering I'm dealing with five grieving families out there and a psychic killer on the loose."

"Silas wants Bonnie, Rosie and Sally to do a spell to drop the Veil from the Other Side." Emma told her.

"I have no idea what that means." Liz told her.

"It's an invisible wall that separates our plane from the plane of all dead supernatural creatures." Emma explained. "Now, Silas wants that to go away so he can take the Cure, die, and not have to spend an eternity in a supernatural purgatory."

"And when do you suppose Silas plans on doing this?" Liz asked.

"Next full moon." Emma answered. "Tomorrow night."

...

 **Night - Woods**

Bonnie, Rosie, Sally and Katherine approached the entrance to the Lockwood Cellar.

Katherine stood behind them, groaning. "Ew. That old Lockwood cellar reeks of wet dog." The witches started to go downstairs. "I'll be staying up here."

"You obviously don't know how this works." Sally told her, taking the first step forward.

Bonnie and Rosie followed her.

Katherine jerked forward against her will, as though invisible ropes were connecting her to them. She continued to grunt uncomfortably as she was forced to follow.

...

 **Lockwood Cellar**

The witches and Katherine entered the Cellar.

"You all realize I'm not just some wandering child in the supermarket, right?" Katherine asked. "I'm a vampire. I can kill all of you."

"Whatever happens to us, happens to you." Bonnie told her.

"Do you really think we want you here?" Sally asked harshly.

"And what is 'here'?" Katherine asked in boredom. "Oh, right. Twelve dead hybrids. This should be good."

Sally looked at Rosie. "Your turn, since you have a little wolf in you."

Rosie started to focus, inhaling deeply, raising her arms slightly, closing her eyes in concentration, starting to perform a silent spell.

Wind started to blow around them, rattling the chains around them, forcing the gate to close.

Wind blew through Bonnie, Sally and Katherine's hair.

Rosie remained still, her eyes closed, wind blowing through her hair.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Things We Lost in the Fire - Bastille**

A couple walked into the Grill, wind from outside whipping their hair around.

Caroline, Liam, Elena, Matt and Evelyn were sitting at the bar.

"Is it supposed to rain tonight?" Caroline asked.

"Do I look like a meteorologist?" Evelyn asked teasingly.

Caroline tilted her head at Evelyn with a small smile.

Liam smiled. "I'm glad you're back, Eve."

"Yep." Evelyn told them.

Elena looked across the building, toward Morgana, who was throwing darts into the dart board. "Well, someone needs to do something before she explodes."

"I got this." Evelyn told them, grabbing a bottle of alcohol and a shot glass, pouring the shot, walking over to Morgana, handing her the shot. "Drink. You're putting everyone on edge." Morgana tossed the shot back, setting the glass on the table, resuming throwing darts. "So, what's the deal? Vampire humanity switches are different than hybrid humanity switches, according to Klaus, because while turning yours off broke your and Elena's sire bond to Damon, turning Rosie's off didn't do a damn thing to break hers to Klaus." Morgana threw another dart. Evelyn's gaze followed the dart. "Or you could tell me what you're doing."

"It's not complicated." Morgana told her. "See that dart board? All I can picture is Katherine's face."

Morgana threw another dart forcefully, landing a bulls eye.

"So, you're emotions are on, they're just dialed to rage." Evelyn told her. "Unlike Elena, who seems to be completely back to normal."

"Look, Evelyn, please don't compare me to Elena right now." Morgana told her. "I'm angry enough as it is. Don't add to the list."

"But are you mad at me?" Evelyn asked.

Morgana paused, looking at her. "What?"

"Are you mad at me?" Evelyn repeated. "Because, even while we both had no humanity, we were still best friends. Is that still true?"

"Just let me kill Katherine and I'll get back to you on that." Morgana told her, walking toward the dart board, taking out the darts, walking toward Kacie. "That's all I can think about right now. And, in some way, I'd be killing her for you, too. So, take that as you will."

Liam, Caroline and Elena walked up to them.

"What about us?" Liam asked. "Are we still friends? All those things you said when your humanity was off... Is that how you really feel?"

"Liam, I really don't feel like going down memory lane." Elena told him.

Morgana lined up her next throw.

Caroline looked at Elena. "Well, what about when you said, and I quote, 'You're a repulsive, bloodsucking control-freak monster'? Did you really mean those things?"

Elena sighed. "I said those things, but I didn't..." She sighed. "I don't feel that way, Caroline. I just... I was just trying to get under your skin."

Caroline scoffed, nodding. "Yeah, well, it worked." She looked at Morgana. "What about you? I mean, when you tried to kill me, when you stole my dress, when..."

Morgana hesitated over her next throwing, giving up, looking at Caroline. "If you're waiting for an apology, you're not gonna get one. I can't let myself feel bad, because if I feel bad, then I feel everything, and... we've all seen how well I handle that."

"And what about me?" Elena asked. "Do we... I mean, do we still hate each other, now that we can actually hate each other again?"

Morgana didn't answer, throwing the dart.

 **(Song Ends)**

The lights went out.

Everyone looked around.

...

 **Outside**

The chaotic wind blew so strong it was blowing debris through the air and heavy objects were dropping and breaking nearby.

Matt, Caroline, Liam and Evelyn stood on the side walk as people left the Grill, running for cover.

They had to shout to be heard over the wind.

"The power's completely out." Evelyn told them.

"I'll call my mom." Caroline told them. "Maybe she knows what's going on."

Caroline walked inside.

Liam sighed, walking inside.

A cop car drove by Matt and Evelyn, its lights flashing and the sirens wailing.

...

 **Young Farm - Inside**

Katherine, Rosie and Sally were standing inside the house where Pastor Young had blown up the Council.

Bonnie stood alone, facing them. "Twelve humans burned to death here. They died in vain for Silas."

Bonnie closed her eyes, performing a silent spell.

The lights went out.

The winds picked up.

Doors opened violently, caused by the wind, which blew inside.

Bonnie continued the spell, wind blowing through her hair.

"What did you do?" Katherine asked.

Bonnie opened her eyes. "I linked the final hot spot."

Bonnie, Rosie and Sally looked at each other, speaking together as one. "It's time to drop the Veil."

...

 **Mystic Falls Hospital - Abandoned Room**

Liz, the Salvatores and Emma were surrounded around a desk, holding flashlights to look at a map in front of them.

Liz marked the places with a marker as she spoke. "The power outages originated at three different places in town. The Young farm, the old Lockwood estate, and a blown transformer off Old Miller Road."

Emma picked up the marker and connected the dots. "Well, these are the locations of the Silas massacres. It's the Expression Triangle. Sally, Rosie and Bonnie must be doing the spell."

"So much for needing a full moon." Damon told them.

"And there's something else." Liz told them. "One of the power company guys has a daughter who goes to school with Bonnie, Rosie and Sally. He saw them leaving the Young farm an hour ago... with Elena."

"But... Morgana's with Elena." Stefan told them.

"Looks like Team Ronnally has a new Doppelganger friend." Isabella told them.

"So how do we find them?" Liz asked.

"Well, they must be some where in the Triangle." Stefan told them. "My guess is that they would be right in the middle."

Stefan drew a point in the middle of the triangle, then circled it.

"And where exactly might that be?" Damon asked.

Stefan, Damon, Isabella and Emma exchanged a look, looking at the map.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

Damon's car pulled into the parking lot.

Elena and Morgana walked outside into the blowing fiercely wind.

Damon, Emma, Stefan and Isabella got out of the car, walking toward them.

They had to shout to be heard over the noise of the wind.

"Where's Caroline and Liam?" Emma asked.

"Caroline's inside looking for Bonnie, Rosie and Sally." Elena answered. "Liam's not here."

"I think we should split up." Morgana told them. "Damon and I can look outside while you guys look inside."

"All right, let us know if you find anything." Stefan told them.

Stefan and Elena walked inside, heading into one direction. Isabella and Emma walked inside, going into the other.

Damon and Morgana started walking.

"Someone's an eager beaver." Damon told her.

Morgana walked in front of Damon to stop him. "Where's Katherine?"

Damon nodded sarcastically. "Now I get it. The one brother shoots you down, you ask the other one. Great."

"You know, don't you?" Morgana asked.

"Do you not notice all of the end-of-the-world crap going on right now?" Damon asked.

"Tell me that you don't want her dead." Morgana told him. "After everything that she did to you? Stringing you along for hundreds of years?"

"Morgana, we don't need to list all the reasons that I hate Katherine." Damon told her. "What we need to do is find those witches. Come on."

Damon tried to walk away.

Morgana stepped in his way. "I don't care about them. I care about killing Katherine."

"They're together, okay?" Damon asked. Morgana raised her eyebrows in surprise. "So maybe you should do a little less threatening and a little more looking. Come on."

Damon started walking.

Morgana followed him.

...

 **Inside - Cafeteria**

Stefan and Elena entered the cafeteria carrying flashlights, finding Caroline.

"Hey, there you are." Elena told her. "Any luck?"

"I searched the whole school." Caroline told them. "They should be here." The noise of something falling over broke the silence. They turned toward it. "What was that?"

They walked over to the kitchens cautiously.

Elena approached the freezer, opening it to reveal a bag of ice, which started dripping onto the floor. "Hmm. Ice is melting."

Elena closed the freezer door.

"It just doesn't make any sense." Caroline told them. "This is the center of the Triangle. If they're gonna do the spell, they have to do it here. This is where they should be."

"Actually, I think we're in the right place..." Stefan trailed off, shining his flashlight onto the floor, where the water from the melting ice was flowing down a drain. "Just the wrong elevation."

The shot panned through the floor into the cave chambers below the school.

...

 **Underground Chamber**

Katherine, Sally, Rosie and Bonnie were standing there.

Sally, Rosie and Bonnie stood in a circle. A torch was standing a few feet behind each of them, unlit.

"Okay, this is the center of the Triangle." Bonnie told them. "Are we ready?"

Sally nodded.

Rosie turned to Katherine. "Now give us the tombstone."

"The fact that this spell hinges on come crappy hunk of blood-rock does little to inspire my confidence." Katherine told them, handing Rosie her bag.

Rosie took the tombstone out of it. "It's filled with the calcified blood of Octavia, Pandora, Esmeralda and Qetsiyah, three of the strongest witches in the world." She turned to face Sally and Bonnie, holding the tombstone. "It'll work."

...

 **Upstairs - Hallway**

Emma and Isabella were walking through a hallway together.

"Let's say that we find them, what are we gonna do?" Emma asked. "Put them in a corner and tell them to think about what they did?"

"Well, I was thinking that we would get them home." Isabella told her. "But I like your idea better."

They continued to walk in silence for a moment.

Emma looked at Isabella, sighing, coming to a stop. "Why didn't you tell them?" Isabella turned to face her. "Why didn't you tell Stefan and Damon about what really happened at prom?"

"What was there to tell them?" Isabella asked. "Silas got into your head and pretended to be each one of us, trying to convince you to hate us and then he tricked you into trying to stake me in the heart. Which he all did probably to activate your Hunter side and so that the Hunter's Curse would stop. Remember, Katherine force-fed Jeremy to Silas? Silas broke his neck? The only way to break the curse to activate the next Potential."

"But I was nearly activated by almost killing you." Emma told her. "And I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"You don't need to say anything." Isabella told her. "He was in your head, there was nothing you could have done. Whether it's Originals or immortals... no one expects you to overcome them, or anyone, and neither should you. You may be a badass human that has potential into turning into a supernatural vampire Huntress, Em, but... you're not invincible, as much as you try to pretend that you are."

Emma laughed barely at the words that she had told Elizabeth the night of the Winter Wonderland Charity Event.

Isabella smiled.

Emma looked up. "Thanks. I really needed to hear that."

"I know." Isabella told her.

Isabella turned forward, taking a step back to stand next to Emma again, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, leading her away down the hall.

...

 **Another Hallway**

Damon and Morgana were walking together.

Damon was talking to Elena on his phone. "If I remember correctly, I think there's an entrance in the basement."

In a different hallway, Elena, Stefan and Caroline were walking together.

"Well, where's the basement?" Elena asked.

Morgana spoke loud enough for her to hear. "Off the boiler room. Rosie and Emma used it as an escape hatch once so they could ditch school."

"You hear that?" Damon asked.

"All right, we'll meet you there." Elena told them.

Damon hung up, turning to face Morgana, making her stop.

"What?" Morgana asked.

"You're gonna have to stay here." Damon told her.

"Are you kidding me?" Morgana asked.

"We really need to stop the witches from doing the spell, and if you get all murderous and screw it up-" Damon started.

Morgana cut him off. "Is that really the reason?"

"As self-righteous as Stefan and Elena are, they have a point." Damon told her. "Behind your rage, there is a tidal wave of feelings. All of your guilt, all your grief, every emotion you've ever put off, and killing Katherine's gonna let it all in. And if you can't handle it, then we're back to square one."

"And if I can?" Morgana asked. "What if killing Katherine takes away all that grief and guilt? What if killing Katherine finally lets me feel all the good things that I've lost? Damon, help me. As soon as I get over this hurdle, I'll be me. I'll be able to think clearly, I'll be myself, and everything will go back to normal."

Damon looked reluctant. "She's strong, and crafty, you won't be able to win."

Morgana sighed, pausing for a moment.

Morgana appeared behind Damon, snapping his neck, letting him fall.

Morgana rushed down the hallway to the basement.

...

 **Underground Chamber**

Sally, Rosie and Bonnie stood evenly spaced in their circle with a torch standing behind each of them.

Rosie still held the tombstone in her hands. Lindsey and Bonnie each placed their hands on the tombstone. All of them concentrated on it, performing a silent spell.

The rock started to "bleed" blood, the blood oozing out as if it was fresh, dripping onto the ground.

"What is happening?" Katherine asked.

"We're channeling the Expression Triangle." Bonnie answered.

Each of the three torches behind the witches suddenly ignited, illuminating the cave with dancing light.

Sally, Rosie and Bonnie were still in a trance from the spell. "It's done. The Veil's down."

...

 **Upstairs - Hallway**

Damon started to wake up, groaning in pain.

A door opened and a person walked toward him.

Damon looked up.

Alaric smiled. "Need a hand?"

...

Damon looked at Alaric with shock and skepticism. "So this is either really good, or really bad."

Alaric crouched in front of him, laughing. "It's good to see you, too, Damon."

"I'd say the feeling is mutual, except a lot of people aren't exactly who they say they are around here." Damon told him.

"You think I'm Silas?" Alaric asked. "Are you kidding me?"

Alaric offered his hand. Damon took it, letting him help him up. Alaric stood with him.

"See, now this puts us in a bit of a pickle, because that is exactly what Silas would say." Damon told him.

Alaric thought for a moment, walking away toward a locker. He pounded his fist on it once, making the locker spring open. He pulled out a bottle of bourbon. "Now, would Silas know about Locker 42?"

Damon grinned.

Alaric smiled.

Damon and Alaric laughed, embracing tightly, pulling away.

Damon pulled away. "Ah, hang on. If I can see you..." He patted Alaric's arms and face. "And I can touch you, that means the little witches did it. They dropped the Veil."

"Well, not completely."Alaric told him. "It's only down inside the Expression Triangle. If I step outside of it, it's back to Ghost World."

"Well, where is everybody?" Damon asked. "I figured with the Veil down, it'd be like Ghost-a-palooza."

"Well, not every ghost has a reason to come back to Mystic Falls." Alaric answered. "Just the ones like me, looking after their idiot best friends."

Damon looked thoughtful. "I'm more worried about the ones looking out for their enemies."

...

 **Mystic Grill**

 **(Song:) Fragile Love - Adam Agin**

Everyone was gone.

Liam was inside, lighting candles.

Matt walked in. "This wind is weird. One minute, it was blowing like a hurricane. Now, nothing. Not even a breeze."

"Looks like something wicked finally came," Liam told him.

"You know, you don't have to be here." Matt told him. "I mean, technically, only one of us is getting paid."

Liam walked toward him. "But it's fun. And it gives me a distraction from thinking about everything. And it's kind of cozy, with the storm outside."

Matt smiled.

 **(Song Ends)**

The door opened, both of them looking toward it as someone walked in, their face hidden.

Matt and Liam were surprised.

Evelyn walked out of the bathroom, looking at her phone. "You guys might wanna hear this."

"I think we already know." Liam told her.

Evelyn looked up.

Kol smirked. "Evelyn."

Evelyn was in shock. "Oh, my God. Kol."

"Greetings from the dead, darling." Kol told her. "So, who fancies a drink?" He walked past them to the bar, pouring himself a drink. They all turned to look at him. "You know what's worse than being a mind controlled boyfriend to a 2,000 year old psycho? Being killed because of that psychotic ex-girlfriend. My family wanted revenge because of that. They were deeply affected, but they knew that they couldn't get revenge against Esmeralda." Kol looked at Evelyn. "Even you seemed to be the tiniest bit effected, love."

"A lot of things effect me." Evelyn told him. "I'm not heartless."

"Clearly." Kol told her.

"I'm assuming this means Bonnie, Rosie and Sally dropped the Veil." Rosie told him.

Matt began to look worried. "But that means-"

"Don't worry about your friend, mate." Kol told him. "She's safe, along with the other two. As long as they stay alive, the Veil won't be dropped completely, and not for long. For the Veil to be completely dropped, they have to die, which will only make them corporeal ghosts until they finish the spell. Then they will be on the Other Side with the rest of us. And then, once Rosie Lockwood's spirit entered the supernatural netherworld, the Veil will be destroyed completely, and we're all back, all over the world. They don't plan on doing that. They're planning on putting the Veil up. Soon. But who am I to give up an opportunity for revenge?" He looked at Evelyn. "Yes, Esmeralda did mind control my death. I can't get revenge against her because I can't find her. And my killer, your ex, is already dead, but their older sister and mine, your best friends, are just as culpable, so maybe you can help me find them."

"I'm not helping you with anything." Evelyn told him. "And even if you find Morgana, you can't kill her."

"True." Kol told her. "But that doesn't mean I can't kill Elena."

"If you hurt Elena, I swear-" Evelyn started.

Kol violently smashed a glass bottle on the edge of a table, holding up the jagged edge of the remnant of the bottle in his hand, using it to point at Evelyn. "Oh, I'm going to. But please, continue. I'm curious as to where you're going with this."

"You made your point, Kol." Evelyn told him. "Leave."

"First, tell me where I can find Elena." Kol told her.

"Elena left here hours ago." Evelyn told him. "It's not their fault, and you know it. You know it's because of Esmeralda, but you can't get revenge on her, so you're going to take it out on them, and that's not fair. Now get out!"

Kol looked from Matt to Liam. "The quarterback and the hybrid. There's a good love story, indeed." Matt gave him a look. Kol looked at Matt. "How's the throwing arm, champ?"

Kol threw the broken glass into Matt's shoulder, walking away.

Liam turned to Matt, holding a hand over his shoulder.

Kol walked toward Evelyn, looking at her as he slowly started to walk past her toward the door. Evelyn looked at him. Kol smirked, shaking his head, continuing on.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Underground Chamber**

Sally, Rosie and Bonnie were still in the circle, kneeling to the ground, having their eyes closed, holding hands.

Katherine was pacing impatiently. "Tick-tock, witches."

Sally opened her eyes in annoyance. "Stop talking. We can't reach out to Qetsiyah with you breaking our concentration every five seconds."

Katherine rolled her eyes, walking over to a rock, leaning against it, sighing loudly. She watched the witches as they returned to their former positions. She tensed, standing up. "Did you hear that? Someone's coming."

"Can you be quiet?" Sally asked.

"I have vampire hearing, Sally , and there's someone here." Katherine told her. "Unlink me so that I can go stall them while we wait for Qetsiyah to show up."

"We're not letting you go." Bonnie told her.

"Then at least give me some slack." Katherine told them.

Rosie waved a hand toward Katherine. "Fine. Go. Stop them."

Katherine walked out of the chamber.

...

 **Tunnel**

Katherine walked through the tunnels. "Silas... come and get me..."

A vampire rushed around her, making her turn around several times. They were moving too fast for her to see them.

Morgana finally appeared, stabbing Katherine in her stomach with the stake. "Hello, Katherine."

...

 **Chamber**

Sally, Rosie and Bonnie shouted in surprise in pain, putting their hands going over their stomachs, taking them away to look at their own blood staining their skin.

...

 **Boiler Room**

Morgana pushed Katherine into the boiler room upstairs.

Katherine looked at Morgana. "I let you out of your cage, and this is how you thank me?"

"No." Morgana answered. "This is how I thank you."

Morgana rushed over to Katherine, pulling her up, slamming her face against a hot pipe.

Katherine shouted in pain as it burned her face.

...

 **Underground Chamber**

Sally, Rosie and Bonnie shouted in pain as their faces burn, all on the right side of their faces, just like Katherine's. They writhed on the ground, gasping and yelling.

Stefan, Elena and Caroline ran into the chamber.

"Bonnie." Elena told her. "Rosie? Sally. What happened?"

"Katherine." Rosie told them. "Find Katherine. We're linked."

"Not in the way that you three are linked." Caroline told them. "Unlink her." She looked at Stefan and Elena. "You go, I'll stay with them."

Stefan and Elena nodded, turning around, rushing out of the chamber.

...

 **Boiler Room**

Katherine continued to shout as her faced burned against the pipe.

"You have done nothing but suck the happiness out of all our lives." Morgana told her. "Well, now I get to kill you."

Morgana turned Katherine to face her.

Morgana held the stake ready.

"No, wait, please!" Katherine told her.

Morgana gave her a weird look, confused as to why she was begging for her life.

Morgana smirked, tilting her head. "Goodbye, Katherine." She nearly staked Katherine in the heart. Elena rushed in, launching onto Morgana, pinning her to the floor. "Elena!"

Isabella and Stefan rushed in.

Katherine turned to them, smiling. "Thanks for the save."

Morgana struggled, trying to pull free. Elena struggled to keep her retrained to the floor.

Isabella pushed Katherine toward the door. "Get the hell out of here before I kill you myself."

"Really?" Katherine asked. "I'm your biggest problem right now?"

"Get her out of here." Stefan told them.

Isabella gestured for Katherine to go, raising her eyebrows impatiently, pushing Katherine out of the boiler room.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

Matt and Evelyn were sitting at a table.

Evelyn used tongs to gently remove the glass from Matt's shoulder. "You know I could cure this for you easily, right?"

"I'll be fine." Matt told her.

Evelyn put the glass down. "Why don't you ever let anyone help you?"

"It's just that..." Matt trailed off. "People in this town have a bad habit of turning into vampires, and I'd like to graduate high school as a human." Evelyn smiled. "I think there's a first aid kit in the back."

Evelyn looked up, nodding. "Yeah, I know. Liam's back there getting it right now."

...

 **Backroom**

Liam walked into the storage area, shining a flashlight around, looking for the first aid kit. He heard the sound of friction, like an object being swiped against something, along with someone grunting softly. He investigated, shining his light on Caroline sitting on the floor. "Care, how are you still here-" He saw that Caroline was repeatedly cutting open a wrist with some sharp object. "Oh, my God."

Caroline seemed to be in a trance. "I have to keep cutting."

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Underground Chamber**

Caroline/Silas crouched beside Sally, Rosie and Bonnie. "Guys, are you okay?"

"Yeah, now that I unlinked her." Rosie answered.

They all stood.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Caroline/Silas asked.

"Waiting for Qetsiyah." Sally answered.

Caroline turned cold. "You might be waiting a while."

Caroline disappeared.

The disfigured Silas appeared behind them. "Qetsiyah isn't coming, girls."

They turned toward him.

"Silas." Bonnie realized. "But we saw Caroline. How? I thought you couldn't get inside our heads."

"That's what I wanted you to think." Silas told them. "I can make you see whatever I want to you to see. Am I a disfigured monster?"

Stefan/Silas appeared behind them. "Of course not." They turned toward him. "The monster is what I wanted you to see."

Liam/Silas appeared behind them. "That's the beauty of all this. You have no idea who I am."

Stefan/Silas appeared. "Or what I look like."

The disfigured Silas appeared. "Or how deep I am inside of your head."

Caroline/Silas appeared. "You thought that you were more powerful than me?"

Liam/Silas appeared. "I am stronger than you can imagine." She/he stalked closer, the voice cold, unlike anything Liam himself had ever said, pure evil. "You thought that you could betray me?" The witches backed away from him. "You can't. I will always be one. Step. Ahead."

...

 **Boiler Room**

Elena finally let Morgana go.

Elena and Morgana stood.

"How could you save her?" Morgana asked angrily. "She was as good as dead."

"Yeah, and so were Sally, Rosie and Bonnie." Stefan told her. Morgana looked at them in confusion. "Sally used a spell to link them to Katherine, so if you killed her, they would be dead, too."

"How do you know that?" Morgana asked.

"Because we saw them, Morgana." Elena answered. "You almost killed three of your best friends."

Morgana shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"Really?" Elena asked.

"You never wanted me to kill Katherine." Morgana told her. "Why are you protecting her, Elena? Is it because you finally realized that you're more like Katherine than you ever wanted to be?"

"Listen to yourself." Elena told her. "Your rage is making you crazy."

"This isn't even about Katherine, this is about Jeremy and Kol." Stefan told them. "What, you think that killing her will take all that pain away? It won't."

"Oh, but beating up cinder blocks or punching bags will?" Morgana asked.

"No, it's a distraction." Stefan answered. "Just like killing Katherine, just like turning your emotions off. The truth is, there are no shortcuts."

"I know this, Stefan." Morgana told him. "We're vampires. Loss is part of the deal. So is death, blood and carnage. Look, I've been alive for over 1,000 years. I have lost more loved ones than I can count, and it hurts me every single time, but at least this time, I can do something about it."

"Not right now, Morgana." Elena told him.

"So there's no hope?" Morgana asked. "I'm hopeless?"

"No, you have to face your grief." Stefan told her. "But you don't have to do it alone. We can help you."

"Oh, of course you can." Morgana told him, growing angry again. "God, Stefan. Always trying to help. It's just like-"

"You're transferring your rage onto me, that's good." Stefan told her.

"I don't need to transfer anything." Morgana told him. "I can hate two people just fine."

Morgana turned around, starting to leave.

Stefan grabbed Morgana's arm to stop her. "Hey."

Morgana turned toward Stefan, punching him in the face.

Stefan sighed, looking at Morgana as if he had expected that.

Elena was, looking nearly shocked.

Morgana tilted her head. "Just like the cinder block. Just like the punching bag. Nothing."

Elena looked between Stefan and Morgana.

Morgana ignored her gaze, walking out, leaving.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

Liam brought Caroline into the restaurant, holding her hands on either side of her head to stop her. "Care, hey, snap out of it."

"I need to bleed." Caroline told her. "Silas wants me to bleed."

Evelyn was standing next to Liam, looking at Caroline. "Stop it. You're hallucinating."

Caroline tried to grab the tongs on the bar. "Just let me do this. I need to do this."

Evelyn held her back forcefully. "You're going to cut your hands off."

Matt was across the room, on his phone. "She's been here the whole time. That means Silas is with you."

Damon was in the high school hallway with Alaric. "Perfect."

"Yeah, it gets worse." Matt told him. "The Veil's down. Kol came by looking for Elena, and he seemed a little pissed."

"You got any good news for me, Donovan?" Damon asked.

"We'll handle this." Matt told him. "Just watch your back."

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Damon hung up, looking at Alaric. "Call Stefan and tell him about Caroline. Tell him to keep an eye on Morgana and Elena. God knows he'll do a better job than me."

"Stefan?" Alaric repeated. "Isn't he Morgana's boyfriend, and aren't you Elena's?"

"Who knows?" Damon asked. "I know they she was sired to me. I know both of their emotions were off. I know Morgana is so full of rage, she wants to rip Katherine's head off. I know Elena's so full of despair she wants to cry until the end of time, which, by the look of things, may be sooner rather than later."

"But you have no idea how either Morgana or Elena feel about you or your brother, and now you're freaking out." Alaric told him.

Damon looked away. "Call Stefan."

Damon walked away.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

Evelyn was still restraining Caroline.

"Let go of me!" Caroline told her. Matt walked closer. "Let me go!"

"Look, Care, you're graduating, and Uncle Bob and Aunt Mary really want you to graduate with both your hands." Liam told her.

"I need to keep cutting." Caroline told them. "I need to keep cutting. I need to keep cutting."

"Stop!" Evelyn told her, looking at Liam.

Liam nodded to her.

"I-" Caroline started.

Evelyn slapped Caroline across the face as hard as she could.

Caroline's head was turned away. She was holding her cheek.

Matt held his breath, waiting for a reaction.

"Please say that worked." Liam whispered under her breath, looking at the ceiling.

Caroline looked at Evelyn incredulously. "Bitch!"

Evelyn smiled.

Matt exhaled in relief, hanging his head.

"There is the Caroline I know and love." Liam told them, sighing in relief.

Evelyn looked at Caroline. "You understand that I only did that to snap you out of it, right?"

Caroline breathed heavily, nodding. "I'm sorry. Thank you."

Evelyn exhaled, looking at Matt.

Matt smiled a small smile, shaking his head.

Liam sat next to Caroline, wrapping his arms around her.

Caroline still looked confused and brought-back-to-earth.

Liam leaned his head against Caroline's shoulder with a relieved smile.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Underground Chamber**

Sally, Bonnie and Rosie looked at Liam/Silas.

"Stay away from us." Rosie told him.

"Gladly." Liam/Silas told them, turning around, taking a few steps away. "Once you die, and then finish the spell, so that Rosie's spirit is on the Other Side, which destroys the Veil, and everyone's home free. Then, I can take the Cure." He pulled the small, pill-shaped Cure out of his pocket. "I just want to pass on. I'll even let one of you, or all of you, kill me. I'll be out of your lives for good."

"But every dead supernatural creature will be roaming the Earth." Bonnie told them.

"Well, if you don't help me, I'll be roaming the Earth." Liam/Silas replied. "Esmeralda will return to Mystic Falls with a vengeance for me. It'll be igniting a war between the two of us. Do you want that to happen?"

"We were never gonna drop the Veil." Sally told him.

"I'm curious." Liam/Silas told them. "What was your plan? Pow-wow with Qetsiyah? Brainstorm ways to put me down? Qetsiyah's not coming. She wants me on the Other Side with her. For eternity."

They heard Emma's voice echoing in the tunnels. "Bonnie? Rosie? Sally?"

Liam's voice morphed into a familiar man's voice as Silas changed form. "That sounds familiar."

Grayson Gilbert/Silas replaced Liam. "Maybe Emma will convince you. Do you think that she wants her father?"

"I won't let you-" Rosie started angrily.

"You won't let me what?" Grayson/Silas asked. Sally, Bonnie and Rosie started to gasp for breath. "You feel that? The air thinning... barely enough to breathe."

Sally, Bonnie and Rosie sank to the ground, unable to take a deep breath.

Grayson/Silas chuckled, walking away, taking the flashlight with him, leaving the chamber

...

 **Mystic Falls Cemetery**

Elena approached Jeremy's headstone.

 **Jeremy Gilbert - Brother and Friend**

"'Brother and friend'?" Elena read. "What genius came up with that one?" She knelt in front of them, the emotion building. "I give up, Jer. There's no point." She picked up a dried-out bouquet of flowers. "I'm useless without you. Morgana hates me, and-" She twisted the flowers in her hands, throwing them down passionately, bringing her hand up to cover her face for a few seconds. She sniffled loudly, lowering her hand to her side, her voice thick with tears. "I can't-I can't do this. I can't-I can't move on. And I don't want to. If that makes me weak, then fine, I'm weak, but... I can't handle you-I can't handle of you being gone. I can't handle feeling like this anymore."

Elena sobbed for several moments.

Someone approached her from behind, Kol's voice being spoken. "Hello, old friend." Elena stood, turning to face Kol. "Pity about Jeremy Gilbert. Guess it's just me against you now. After I kill you, I'll find Morgana. She'll be daggered shortly thereafter."

Kol rushed toward Elena.

Elena looked toward him with determination.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Underground Chamber**

The witches had crawled away from each other, each of them struggling to breath.

Derek knelt next to Sally, holding her. "Sally." Sally looked up at him. "This isn't real."

Grams knelt next to Bonnie. "This isn't real, Bonnie. Feel the air in your lungs. Break through-"

Sally pushed Derek away. "Silas."

Scott walked in. "Would Silas try to save your lives?" Sally looked toward him, smiling. "Now breathe, guys."

The witches settled down.

"There." Grams told them.

Scott helped Sally stand, holding her standing up.

Derek helped Rosie stand, holding her standing up, looking at Scott and Sally, smiling a small smile.

Grams and Bonnie stood together.

"I-I was so worried about you." Bonnie told her, wrapping her arms around Grams.

"I know." Grams told her. "But I'm okay." They pulled apart. "I've been watching over you." She looked at Rosie and Sally. "All of you." She looked at Derek. "We both have."

Derek smiled a small smile.

"I messed up." Bonnie told them. She looked at Rosie and Sally. "We wouldn't be in this mess if I had never brought you guys to Shane. I'm sorry."

"The three of you can still stop Silas." Grams told them.

"No, we can't." Sally told her. "The original three witches were able to immobilize him so he couldn't feed and get into people's heads. We don't know how to do that. We don't know how to put him down."

"You can do that." Grams told them. "Expression is the manifestation of your will. You could do anything. I don't like it, but sometimes there are no choices."

"But you guys are strong enough." Scott told them. "Are you kidding me?"

Derek smiled, looking at the witches. "You can do this."

Rosie, Sally and Bonnie looked at each other, knowing what they had to do.

...

 **Tunnels**

Emma was walking alone in the tunnels. "Isabella? Did you find them?"

Someone walked toward her.

Emma raised her fists, in a fighting stance instantly.

Grayson/Silas looked at her. "Whoa. Look at that. My little girl. Got so tough. So brave. I'm proud of you, Emma."

Emma lowered her arms to her sides in shock and pain, slowly relaxing. "Dad?"

"It's me, Emma." Grayson/Silas told her. "And you can bring me back. All you have to do is convince Sally, Rosie and Bonnie to finish what they started. Once I'm back, you don't have to feel guilty about caring about Stefan, Isabella, Evelyn, Elizabeth and Damon. Do you want this?"

Emma nodded, looking weaker than she had been in forever. "I do."

"So you will convince them?" Grayson/Silas asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah." She looked away, starting to turn around. She turned to face Grayson/Silas, hitting him in the face with the end of her flashlight, making him fall. She dropped the flashlight, picking up a length of chain, wrapping it around his neck, strangling him. "I'll convince them that you're a psychic freak that needs to go to hell and that they need to stop the spell."

"Emma, it's me!" Grayson/Silas told her.

"No, you're not." Emma told him. "My father was human when he died. He's not on the Other Side. He's just gone. And you forgot a little fact. Everyone in my family calls me Em. Your mind games don't work on me anymore, Silas. Your sister is a lot better and stronger and meaner at mind games and control than you are."

Rosie, Bonnie and Sally entered the tunnel, standing side-by-side, determined and strong.

"We may not be able to kill you, but we will stop you." Sally told him.

They closed their eyes as they concentrated.

Wind blew around them, blowing through Emma's hair.

Wind blew through the witches' hair.

Rosie twisted her hand. "We will make the blood clot in your veins. We will make every bone, muscle and joint in your body turn to stone."

"You won't have power over us anymore." Bonnie told him.

Isabella entered the tunnel from the side, standing back.

Grayson/Silas turned away as his body hardened, groaning in pain. His face started to change back to what it really looked like.

Emma looked at him in numb silence.

Isabella watched him. "What the hell is happening?"

"He can't hide behind his mind control anymore." Sally told them.

"He's becoming his true self." Bonnie told them.

Silas hardened completely with his hand covering his face.

Isabella circled around to look at him, but his face was completely hidden. "Who exactly might his true self be?"

Rosie looked from the stone of Silas to Isabella. "I guess we'll never know."

Isabella looked from the witches to Emma.

Emma slowly, numbly let the chain slip out of her hands, letting them clatter against the stone floor. She slowly backed away.

Isabella walked toward her, wrapping her arms around her. "It wasn't him. It wasn't Grayson."

Emma gazed off. "I know that. But it still felt real."

...

 **Mystic Falls Cemetery**

Kol kicked Elena to the ground.

Elena coughed, winded.

"Now this is what I've missed." Kol told her. "Two people connecting." He kicked Elena again. "It's lonely on the Other Side... and I swear being invisible will drive you mad. The way you and my sister couldn't see me standing in front of you, or feel my breath on your cheeks as I whispered all the ways that I wished for all of you to suffer." He grabbed Elena by the throat, lifting her. Elena struggled to breathe. "But alas, now you can."

"Go ahead, Kol." Elena told him. "Kill me. You'd be doing me a favor."

"As you wish, darling." Kol whispered.

Kol dropped Elena, catching a flying stake with his hand.

Jeremy stood aiming a crossbow at Kol. "How many times do I need to kill you?"

"Jeremy Gilbert..." Kol trailed off. "Welcome back. If you're back, I can only assume that my little sister will be here soon. Now, what's the saying? 'Kill me once, shame on you. Kill me twice, shame on-'"

Someone rushed up behind Kol, snapping his neck, making him fall, temporarily dead.

Morgana was revealed to be standing behind him. "Let's leave it at that, shall we?"

Emma ran toward them. "Elena!" She knelt next to Elena, seeing Jeremy, starting to cry. "Jer."

Jeremy knelt next to them.

Elena weakly lifted her hands, placing them on either of their arms.

"Hey." Jeremy told them.

Emma wrapped one arm around Elena, the other around Jeremy. Jeremy wrapped one arm around Emma, the other around Jeremy. Jeremy wrapped one arm around Emma, the other around Elena. Elena wrapped one arm around Jeremy, the other around Emma.

They were all in relief and grief.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Parking Lot**

Bonnie, Sally, Rosie, Evelyn, Stefan, and Damon stood together, spread out.

Bonnie looked at the Salvatores. "You need to get rid of Silas' body."

"Well, there's a slight problem, Gorgon sisters." Damon told them. "Even though you turned him into stone, if a Hunter gets a hold of Rosie or Morgana again, and if they give him one more drop of their blood, he's back to his old mind tricks."

"All right, so do what you should've done to Klaus." Evelyn told them. "Drop his body in the middle of the ocean."

Morgana and Elena approached them.

"Guys?" Morgana asked. "Well, I should say, 'girls'." The girls turned to face them. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Rosie told them.

"But we were so horrible to you." Elena told her. She looked at the others. "All of you."

"You weren't you." Sally told them. "We know what that's like. We weren't us for a long time."

"We can talk about that later." Evelyn told them, smiling. "You two've got some catching up to do."

Evelyn nodded to Jeremy behind them.

Bonnie smiled. "We'll give you guys as much time as we can. But we have to go put the Veil back up."

Bonnie walked away, leaving.

Sally and Rosie looked at Jeremy sadly, smiling small smiles, waving goodbye.

Jeremy nodded for them to go, sadly.

Sally and Rosie followed Bonnie, leaving.

Evelyn started to follow them.

Jeremy took a step after her. "Eve. Wait."

Evelyn turned to face Jeremy, looking at him sadly for a moment. "At least I know it's really you."

Jeremy wrapped his arms around Evelyn.

Evelyn smiled a small smile, sniffling, wrapping her arms around him. She pulled away, smiling a small smile, turning around, following the witches, letting a tear fall that she didn't bother to try to wipe away.

"I should, uh, make sure Kol's body is somewhere safe until the Veil goes back up." Stefan told them, turning to walk away.

Morgana took a step after him in guilt. "Stefan, wait-"

Stefan nodded at Morgana knowingly. "Welcome back."

Morgana smiled, wrapping her arms around Stefan, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Thank you."

Stefan pulled away, placing a hand on Morgana's cheek, turning around, walking away to get rid of Kol's body.

Elena looked at Damon. "There isn't enough time."

"It'll never be enough time." Damon told them.

Morgana looked at him in guilt from staking him. "Damon, I'm sorry that-"

Damon shook his head. "Stop. The most important thing right now is Jeremy, and saying goodbye."

Elena and Morgana nodded, turning back to Jeremy, wrapping their arms around him, crying.

 **(Song:) Dream - The Boxer Rebellion**

The shot panned from them toward Evelyn and Bonnie watching, walking toward the school.

Bonnie looked at Evelyn. "Are you okay?"

"No, not really." Evelyn answered. "Jeremy wasn't supposed to die. And I... I just don't know..."

"I get it." Bonnie told her. "You don't have to explain it."

"I just wish there was a way to bring him back without any consequences like last time." Evelyn told her. "And Kol, for Morgana, and it wouldn't be fair... But I know that there's always a price to pay, so..." She exhaled shakily. "I guess that was a goodbye."

Evelyn walked away, leaving Bonnie alone.

Bonnie watched Evelyn go.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Library**

Emma was sitting on the couch, looking at a picture sadly.

It was of Grayson, Miranda, and a young version of Emma and Elena before Jeremy was born.

Emma sniffled, letting a tear fall, obviously still thinking about the way that Silas had gotten to her as her father, and how she had reacted.

Isabella stood in the doorway, leaning against it sadly, crossing her arms over her chest, watching her, but she didn't say anything.

Emma placed the picture aside, looking into the flames of the fire place in front her.

Stefan walked in, sitting at a table.

Isabella walked closer with a bottle of wine. "Good, you're here. We need to celebrate."

"Yeah, I'm not really in the mood to, uh, celebrate." Stefan told them.

"What's wrong with you?" Isabella asked. "I mean, I understand why Em's feeling down after Silas used her dad to get to her, but Silas is dead, or whatever, and you're just sitting here like a bump on a log."

"There was someone that I thought I would see today, and, uh..." Stefan trailed off. "I didn't. That's all."

They heard Lexi's voice. "You better mean me."

Stefan, Isabella and Emma exchanged a look.

Isabella slowly started to smile. "You've gotta be kidding me."

Stefan turned in his seat to see Lexi standing behind him. He smiled, standing to wrap his arms around her.

Lexi smiled, pulling away, looking at Emma. "Thank you for keeping an eye on these guys." Emma smiled. Isabella and Lexi embraced tightly, pulling away. Lexi walked toward Emma. "Looks like someone else could use a hug."

Emma stood.

Lexi and Emma embraced, pulling away.

They all smiled.

...

 **Mystic Falls Cemetery**

Damon and Alaric were packing the truck of the car.

"Calcified Silas is one heavy son of a bitch." Damon told him.

They slammed the trunk closed.

Damon pulled out a flash, taking a swig.

"I can't think of a more appropriate way to spend my last moment as a semi-living person." Alaric told him sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Damon told him. "Do you have some place better to be?"

Alaric laughed. "Guess not."

Alaric took the flask from Damon, taking a drink.

"I thought you were cutting back." Damon told him.

"Yeah, well, I thought Isabella was gonna take care of the children." Alaric replied.

"You heard that?" Damon asked. Alaric nodded. "Well, that's not creepy."

"I, uh, I found this, in the dead guy's pocket." Alaric told him, holding up a small box. "Thought it might do more use here than, say, three miles below sea level."

Damon opened the box, taking the Cure out of it, holding it up for Alaric to see. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

Alaric smiled. "Give it to the girl you used to love, so you can win over the girl you do now."

...

 **Streets**

Emma, Isabella, Stefan and Lexi were walking down a sidewalk.

Lexi smiled. "She punched you in the face?"

"Yep." Stefan answered.

Isabella laughed. "Take a hint."

Lexi laughed.

Stefan looked at Lexi. "So, wait. You've been back, what, five minutes, and you're already helping Isabella laugh at me?"

"No." Lexi answered. "I've been laughing at you for a while, you just haven't been able to see me."

"Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?" Isabella asked.

Lexi linked her arm with Isabella and Stefan's. "Trust me, I do. Although, I did notice that you went from one Gilbert Girl to an Original."

Emma laughed.

"Do not start." Stefan told them.

"Seriously?" Isabella asked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Seriously. How do you feel about Morgana?"

Stefan slowed to a stop as he thought, seeming to come across a revelation. "I think I'm in love with her." Emma smiled. "But I don't know how she really feels."

Lexi led the way down the street. "That's why you find out."

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Underground Chamber**

Bonnie was arranging some candles.

Rosie and Sally were standing in their positions.

Grams stood nearby. "You have to put up the Veil."

"Not yet." Bonnie told her.

Rosie looked toward her in confusion. "What are you doing, Bonnie?"

"I can bring Jeremy back, I can keep him here." Bonnie told them.

"No, you can't!" Grams told her.

"Evelyn needs Jeremy." Bonnie told them. "So do Emma and Elena." She looked at Rosie and Sally. "This was always the plan. Jeremy wasn't supposed to die."

"It was the will of Nature." Grams told her. "There is no magic in this world that is strong enough to challenge it."

"I have every magic." Bonnie told her. "I have the spirits." She looked at Sally and Rosie. "Do it with me, or I'll do it alone." Sally and Rosie didn't answer. Bonnie nodded, raising her hands. The flames of the candles burned higher and brighter. "Phasmatos raveus on animum."

Sally and Rosie seemed to be pulled into a trance, raising their arms.

The candles burned even higher and even brighter.

Sally, Rosie and Bonnie spoke together. "Phasmatos raveus on anumum."

"Stop it!" Grams told her. "If you do this, the magic will pull them with you."

"We have Expression." Bonnie told them.

"Stop it, Bonnie!" Grams told her.

Veins started to crawl along Bonnie's skin.

Veins started to crawl along Sally's skin.

Veins started to crawl along Rosie's skin.

Bonnie, Sally and Rosie spoke together in dark voices. "We have the darkness."

"Don't." Grams told them.

Bonnie closed her eyes, starting the chant. "Phasmatos ravenus on anuimum." Sally and Rosie were once again pulled into the magic, joining in with the chant. "Phasmatos ravenus on animum." The flames climbed higher. "Phasmatos ravenus on animum. Phasmatos ravenus on animum!"

Bonnie gasped, opening her eyes, falling to the ground.

Sally gasped, opening her eyes, falling to the ground.

Rosie gasped, opening her eyes, falling to the ground.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

Matt and Evelyn walked out of the Grill.

Matt was locking the door behind them.

"You know, I used to want to knock Caroline upside the head on a daily basis when she was an annoying, narcissistic brat, and I was a rude, angry bitch." Evelyn told him. "But how is it possible, just a year later, I feel guilty about it?"

Matt laughed. "People can change."

"That is an understatement." Evelyn told him.

They saw a Alexander walking across the Town Square, with the clothing that he had died in.

"Who the hell is that?" Matt asked.

Evelyn shook her head. "I have no idea. I think he's a ghost." The power turned back on. Evelyn sighed of relief. "Thank God. The power's coming back. Maybe that means the Veil's back up and all of the ghosts will disappear again."

Alexander walked toward them.

"Or not." Matt told her.

"We should get out of here." Evelyn told him.

Evelyn and Matt turned around.

Connor Jordan and Galen Vaughn stood in their way.

"You should." Connor told them.

"Too bad you can't." Vaughn told them.

Evelyn sighed. "Connor. Vaughn. I guess that means the guy coming toward us is another Hunter."

Vaughn nodded. "His name's Alexander. He's your friend Rebekah's ex-boyfriend."

Evelyn shook her head. "Rebekah is not our friend. She's more like a frenemy."

"Doesn't really matter." Connor told her, throwing a bomb toward Evelyn. "Catch."

Evelyn caught the bomb, in shock, rushing away from Matt so he wouldn't be blown to pieces.

But Evelyn could only go so far without the bomb ticking, about to go off.

"Evelyn!" Matt told her.

Evelyn looked up at Matt. The bomb exploded, engulfing her in flame.

Matt took a step back, breathing heavily in worry and shock as the Hunters surrounded him.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Underground Chamber**

Bonnie woke, lying on the ground. She stood, seeming disoriented, looking around.

Rosie and Sally were already awake, disturbed and in shock.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"The spell." Rosie told her. "It was just too much."

Rosie and Sally stepped aside.

Bonnie saw Bonnie, Rosie and Sally's bodies on the ground.

"What happens to one happens to all." Sally told them.

"Oh, my God..." Bonnie trailed off. "We're dead."


	24. Graduation

**Day One**

 **Morning - Mystic Falls High School - Outside - Football Field**

The Mystic Falls High School football field was all decked out for the commencement ceremony.

It was deserted, except for Kol, who stood at the podium, the dead hybrid and witches from the Expression Triangle sacrifices, who approached him, led by Adrian, Kim and Aja.

Kol tapped the microphone before speaking. "Welcome back. It was our deaths that allowed this day to come to pass. Massacres performed in the name of resurrecting the immortal, Silas. Twelve hybrids, twelve witches, the slaughter of innocents by mind control of a psychotic maniac named Esmeralda. She controlled the so-called hero protectors of Mystic Falls into risking unleashing Hell on Earth for their own selfish gains. And today, that's exactly what they're going to get."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Lexi and Isabella were dancing to the Bon Jovi song.

Isabella rotated her hips, smiling, having a bottle in her hand, laughing.

Lexi tilted her head back and forth, raising an arm in the air.

Stefan sat on the couch, nodding to the song, having a bottle in his hand.

Lexi and Isabella danced further. Lexi raised both arms in the air. Isabella raised on, fist bumping, turning around, tossing the bottle to Lexi.

Lexi caught the bottle, smiling, taking a drink.

Isabella looked toward the door. "Em!" Emma was standing in the doorway, watching with a small smile.

"Dance with us." Lexi told her.

Damon walked into the room, looking skeptical. "Or how about not?"

"Damon!" Stefan said. "Help me celebrate my 17th high school graduation."

Damon turned off the music.

 **(Song Ends)**

Isabella stopped dancing, giving him a mock pouty face.

"Hey, Damon, you remember my friend, Lexi, of course?" Stefan asked.

Lexi glared at Damon, licking her lips.

"Lexi, back from the dead." Damon told her. "Goody."

Lexi rushed toward Damon, grabbing his throat, pushing him against the wall. "What's up, buzzkill?"

"Stefan, Isabella, you're just gonna sit or stand there and let her enact her ghostly revenge?" Damon asked.

"You reap what you sow, buddy." Isabella told him.

"Em?" Damon asked.

Emma sat on the arm of the couch, taking the bottle out of Isabella's hand. "Don't look at me."

Emma took a sip of bourbon.

"Let's be very clear." Lexi told him. "Whatever time I have left here, I sure as hell don't plan on wasting on you. You got me?"

"Yeah." Damon answered. "Got ya." Lexi released him, walking toward Stefan and Emma and the couch. Damon gasped. Isabella propped herself up against the back of the couch, taking the bottle from Stefan. "So if you and Alaric Saltzman, Derek Jackson and Jeremy Gilbert are all flesh-like and real-seeming, that means something went horribly wrong when Bonnie Bennett, Rosie Lockwood and Sally Davidsons tried to put that Veil up. And here you three are, having dance party USA."

"You're right." Stefan told him. "How selfish of us to be indulging in these precious moments with our formerly dead friend. I should be sacrificing my own happiness for the good of others, right?"

Isabella pointed at Stefan. "You should be upstairs grooming your hero-hair."

Damon walked closer. "Are you two drunk?"

"I don't know, Mom, are we?" Isabella asked.

Lexi chuckled, taking the bottle from Emma.

Damon snatched the bottle from Lexi, taking a drink.

"Okay." Lexi told him.

Emma took the bottle from Isabella , chuckling. "Well, I guess that's one way to celebrate our supernatural apocalypse." She took a drink. "Now, care to hazard any guesses on what the hell went wrong?"

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Underground Chamber**

Rosie and Sally were looking at their bodies.

Bonnie was on the phone. "We hit kind of a snag."

Liam was at school, manning the yearbook table. "A snag? A snag is a bad yearbook picture. You hit a tsunami. Where are you?"

"We're trying to fix it, but we're running into some trouble." Bonnie told him. "We need to wait until the full moon tonight to have enough power to put the Veil back up."

"Are you telling me that you guys might graduate right smack in the middle of a ghost-filled Expression Triangle?" Liam asked.

Bonnie was working on a spell in front of her, using the ground as a table. "Maybe we should just cancel."

Bonnie took off her glass-like bracelet, holding it over a flame, focusing on it.

Sally knelt in front of Bonnie, using a knife to cut her palm, letting the blood trickle down onto the bracelet.

"No, we are not going to cancel." Liam told her. "You guys are graduating today. Graduation is the most important even of our lives, the last ceremony of our youth. It is our rite of freaking passage. Caroline is still organizing, and she says that Hell will freeze over before she lets anyone cancel graduation."

Bonnie's hand already had a wound like Sally's. She let the blood trickle down onto the bracelet. "Can you guys not make jokes about Hell freezing over? We're not that far off from that already."

"Just promise me that today is a friend day." Liam told her.

Bonnie took a man's bracelet, holding it over the open flame. "Okay, I promise." She set the man's bracelet aside, holding the one that was glass-like. It was glowing blue. "Evelyn, there's something I have to tell you."

"Okay, shoot." Liam told her.

"I did a spell last night to bring Jeremy back to life." Bonnie told him.

Liam looked around in shock, stepping to the side of the hallway so no one could overhear. "You what?"

"It's not completed yet, but I need you to know." Bonnie told him.

"You know what happened last time." Liam told her. "And now you're trying to bring back Jeremy back? Why would you risk it?"

"I did it for Evelyn." Bonnie told him. "I brought Jeremy back for Evelyn. Evelyn Zhu, has felt more pain than a 100 people, and I know that she needed him back. Emma and Elena need Jeremy. There's too many people here that need him. I don't care about the consequences."

Liam smiled widely. "Bonnie Bennett, I love you."

Bonnie smiled a small smile. "I love you, too."

Liam leaned against the wall. "So how do you finish the spell?"

Later, Bonnie hung up.

Grams looked at the three witches. "Go. I'll make sure no one finds your bodies. But girls-"

"We know." Rosie told her. "We have to find a way to bring me back before we put the Veil back up, or everyone on the Other Side will be coming back for good." She looked at Bonnie and Sally. "And I'm hoping that the link will bring them back with me."

"And if it doesn't..." Sally trailed off. "We know we need to tell them. We just can't. They've been through too much already."

"I know, child." Grams told her. "I was just going to say that... You will have to bring Rosie back. And if the link doesn't bring the two of you back with her, like we're hoping... Make sure you say your goodbyes."

Sally looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled sadly at Sally.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Outside - Garden**

 **(Song:) Dance in the Graveyards - Delta Rae**

Alaric, Jeremy, Elena, Emma and Morgana were all sitting around a stone table, eating takeout.

Alaric, Jeremy and Emma were eating hungrily and messily.

"Mm." Emma hummed through a full mouth. "Oh, my God."

Morgana laughed.

"Mm." Jeremy hummed.

"No grease on the Other Side, huh?" Elena asked.

"You have no idea how much I've missed this." Alaric told them, holding up a bottle of bourbon. "And this." Morgana took the bottle with a smile. "No, hey. Hey."

Morgana took a drink from the bottle.

"She just got her humanity back." Jeremy told him. "Let her live a little."

"Her?" Emma repeated. "She's the Mikealson Girl that can't die. I'm the Gilbert Girl who's going to become a huntress."

Emma reached for the bottle.

Morgana pulled it away. "Hey, you wish."

"I'm happy." Emma told them. "What are they gonna do, throw me in juvie?"

"Well, at least you'd have a place to live." Alaric told her.

Morgana smiled, throwing food at them. "You all suck!"

Elena smiled, giggling.

Alaric smiled. "Hey. Now there they are. Those smiles. I wasn't sure we were gonna see those again."

 **(Song Ends)**

Elena had tears in her eyes. "We did some pretty terrible things."

Morgana took a deep breath, nodding, tears in her own eyes.

"Hey, no." Jeremy told them. "No tears. If Eliza was right, we only have until tonight. We need a no-crying rule."

Morgana looked up. "But the crying's good. It means that we're finally feeling something, and right now, I..." She took Alaric's and Elena's hands. "I feel happy."

Elena nodded, taking Jeremy's hand.

They all smiled.

Elena's phone rang. She took it out. "It's the Grill. It must be Matt." She answered. "Hey, you went AWOL this morning. What happened?"

Connor's voice was on the other line. "Hello, Elena." He was sitting in the Grill at the bar. "It's your dead friend, Connor. You remember me?"

Elena and Morgana exchanged a confused look.

...

 **Parking Lot**

Evelyn woke up to see that she was completely healed.

Matt was standing on a mat attached to a bomb.

Evelyn stood, looking at Alexander.

Alexander was unloading weapons out of a trailer. "A hidden compartment filled with advanced weaponry. Man has evolved from his days of throwing stones."

"There is nothing we can do for you, Alexander." Evelyn told him. "Please, let us go."

"I'm not holding you here." Alexander told her. "Although, I have a feeling that exploding contraption will have a hard time parting with your handsome friend intact."

"Just go, Eve." Matt told her. "I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving you." Evelyn told him.

Alexander examined a bottle of werewolf venom in awe. "The solider, Conner, found a way to siphon venom from a werewolf."

"What do you want from us?" Evelyn asked.

"To fulfill my destiny." Alexander answered. "The brotherhood of the Hunters was created for one reason, and one reason alone."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Foyer**

Damon opened the door to find an unexpected visitor. "Vaughn?"

Vaughn raised a gun, shooting Damon in the shoulder. The force of it caused Damon to step back, making him groan in pain.

"Got a little message for you, laddie." Vaughn told him. "Straight from the mouth of the witch Qetsiyah."

...

 **Outside - Garden/Mystic Grill (Phone Call)**

Connor was sitting at the bar. "We want Silas, and we want the Cure."

"I don't know where they are, so I guess I can't help you." Elena told him.

"Huh." Connor told her, turning around to look at the busy Grill. "Well, you know who's gonna need some help? Grandma and Grandpa Jones, in town for the big high school graduation, along with Auntie Sue and Uncle Mark..." Scott and Derek were sitting together in the very back of the Grill. Derek had the hood of his hoodie pulled over his head. Scott looked toward Connor, recognizing him, listening in. "Matter of fact, everybody here at the Mystic Grill for graduation brunch." Connor looked over the bar. "You either give me what I want, or they die."

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Damon groaned, pulling the bullet out of his shoulder.

Vaughn checked his gun. "Yeah, borrowed it from my jarhead friend, Connor. Shoots wood like lead."

"Come on, man." Damon told him. "I didn't kill you."

Isabella and Stefan were standing in the room with them, arms crossed over their chests.

"No, but you left me in that well on that island, where I starved to death." Vaughn told him. "There I was, all alone on the Other Side, till Qetsiyah found me and reminded me of my supernatural destiny. To cure Silas, and then kill Silas. Just as how your ex girlfriend Emma was supposed to activate it."

"You make it sound like you don't think she's capable of killing." Stefan told him.

"She's a woman." Vaughn told him. "There's no way that she could handle what we do."

Isabella snickered. "You obviously don't know Emma."

"Doesn't matter." Vaughn told them. "If any of you get in the way, you're dead along with-"

The blade of the sword pierced through his chest. Vaughn gagged, nearly falling, blood trailing from his mouth.

Emma looked over his shoulder to look at Vaughn. "You were saying?" She pulled the sword out of Vaughn's back, making him fall to the floor, dead. Isabella, Damon and Stefan looked at Emma in shock. Emma gave them a look, nodding. "Uh, you're welcome."

Emma put the tip of the sword on the floor so she could lean against it.

...

 **Mystic Grill**

Connor was still on the phone.

"Please, don't hurt anyone." Elena told him. "I'll find Silas, and I'll get the Cure."

"Good." Connor told her. "Get it done."

Connor hung up.

Scott stood next to him. "So, you get off on terrorizing innocent people?"

Connor looked at Scott, sizing him up. "I remember you. You're one of Klaus Mikaelson's hybrids."

"Was one of Klaus' hybrids." Scott corrected. "He doesn't have anymore hybrids. Mainly because most of them are dead. But the three of us still left alive are unsired, and we know how to put up a damn good fight."

Connor chuckled. "That's ironic. You must not know a damn thing about fighting if you're trying to intimidate a dead guy packing C4."

Connor opened his jacket slightly to reveal he was strapped with explosives.

"And you must not know a damn thing about hybrids if you're trying to intimidate one with explosives." Scott replied.

Connor grinned, lifting a detonator in his hand, pressing the button.

Scott rushed toward Connor, grabbing him, rushing out of the Grill.

The bombs exploded, causing some damage to the edge of the restaurant.

The Grill's patrons screamed in fright.

Derek looked toward the door, keeping his head down, his hoodie hood still pulled up, smirking.

...

 **Parking Lot**

Matt was careful not to move a muscle.

Evelyn stood by his side, watching him worriedly, just itching to find a way for them to get out of here.

Alexander sat in the doorway of the trailer. "Go ahead, sweet Evelyn. Use your vampire powers to swift him away. I'm sure you can survive the blast of six of these... automobiles. Can he?"

Evelyn glared toward him.

"Just ignore him." Matt told her. Evelyn looked at him. "All right? Let's think about something else. Like graduation. What are your plans? College, travel? You told me you were planning on an extended getaway. Just because I'm never getting out of this town doesn't mean you shouldn't see the world."

Evelyn watched the mat nervously as Matt's weight shifted on top, looking at him. "It's just been settled. You're going with me. We're gonna see life as we've only dreamt it. We'll start in Italy." She looked at Alexander. "Klaus, Morgana and Rebekah told me about this little church outside San Vittore in Brienno."

Alexander nodded. "Romantic spot. Popular for weddings."

Evelyn looked at Matt. "And then we'll get to see the Northern Lights, in the springtime, the Simatai Gorge from on top of the Great Wall of China, every inch of the Louvre."

Matt smiled. "China, Paris, Northern Lights... It's a date."

"We'll see it all when we're done here because we can." Evelyn told him, looking defiantly at Alexander. "We're alive. We're not gonna be stuck as ghosts in misery on the Other Side."

Alexander angrily stood. "All right, we're done here."

Alexander threw a dagger toward Matt.

Evelyn caught the dagger.

Matt nearly fell off the mat, teetering on top.

Evelyn turned to Matt, throwing the knife aside, holding Matt by his shoulders, keeping him standing. "I got you."

Matt laughed nervously at the close call. "You really know what to say to piss someone off."

Evelyn smiled. "I was being serious."

Matt nodded. "I know."

Evelyn looked up at Matt.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Rosie, Bonnie and Sally walked down a deserted hallway. Bonnie was wearing her graduation gown and holding her cap.

Katherine joined them smoothly from a side corridor, standing next to Tory. "I don't think red's really your color, Bon-Bon."

"And here I was hoping the ghost of anyone would've killed you already." Bonnie told her. "Didn't Morgana get the memo that she can kill again?"

"Funny you should mention death, because I'm here to collect that immortality you've promised me." Katherine told them.

"Funny you still think you're going to get it." Sally told her.

"We told you, Qetsiyah's the only witch who knows the immortality spell." Bonnie told her.

"She was a no-show." Rosie told her.

Rosie, Bonnie and Sally finished together. "You're out of luck."

Rosie, Bonnie and Sally exchanged a look, obviously wondering if they were still linked.

Katherine turned to face them, standing in front of Bonnie to stop all three of them. "See, here's the thing. I can't disagree with you, because I have been feeling out of luck lately. But you know who has been getting all of my luck? My beloved Doppelganger, Emma. My shadow self is living a better life than I am, so if I don't get that immortality, I may just have to get rid of her altogether."

"Did you just threaten my best friend?" Bonnie asked.

Katherine made a face as if to say, maybe I did. "And if that's not motivation enough for the three of you to behave, why don't I go see if Matty Blue and Scott are willing to die for you being stubborn."

Rosie looked at her very angrily. "Tonight's a full moon, Katherine. Do you really want to piss me off? I could crush your skull without even flinching."

Katherine looked behind them as they heard a door opening. "Go ahead. Make your move."

A group of students entered the hallways.

Rosie, Bonnie and Sally turned to look at them.

Katherine disappeared.

Rosie, Bonnie and Sally turned to see that she was gone.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Damon's Room**

Damon was rubbing his shoulder uncomfortably, checking himself in the mirror.

Elena walked toward him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, never better." Damon told her.

Emma knocked on the door frame.

They looked toward her.

"Hey." Emma told them.

"Hey." Damon told her.

"So, I think there's some stuff you and I need to talk about." Emma told him.

"Yes, we do." Damon agreed. "Mainly because we never actually talked about what happened between me and Elena, the way we hurt you. But first..." He walked over to a bedside table, pulling out a chest, walking toward Emma, handing her the Cure. "Consider it a graduation present."

Emma shook her head. "Damon, I can't take that."

"Sure you can." Damon told her. "Looks like it might be cherry-flavored."

Emma laughed. 'I'm not saying I don't want it. Obviously I want it. But... that's the only one. There's only one Cure. And the Hunters have made it pretty clear that they're willing to kill everyone in Mystic Falls until they get it."

"Emma..." Damon trailed off, putting the Cure into her hand, folding her fingers over it. "Take the damn thing. Not only will it turn Morgana human, but it will turn Klaus human, and end his reign of terror once and for all. I want you to take it."

Emma hesitated, looking at the Cure in her hand, putting it into Damon's hand. "I can't."

"Well, I guess that answers the sire bond question." Elena told them.

The floor creaked.

Damon looked over Emma's shoulder. "You gonna help a brother out, or are you just gonna lurk?"

Alex and Elena turned around to see Jeremy and Morgana leaning against the door frame.

"Look, Emma." Jeremy told her. "You're my sister and I love you, no matter what you choose."

"And it gives us an even better feeling if it royally pisses Damon off." Morgana told them.

Damon gave Morgana a look. "How is it even when you're dead, you're the bane of my existence?"

Morgana smiled smugly in amusement.

Emma walked out.

...

 **Living Room**

Isabella was pouring four glasses of blood, and one glass of bourbon.

Emma knelt next to Vaughn's body. The sword was lying on the floor next to her.

Stefan and Lexi stood next to each other, looking at Vaughn and Emma.

"So, the Veil's down until tonight, he dies and goes to the Other Side, and what?" Lexi asked. "Comes back all over again? How long does that take?"

Isabella handed a glass of blood to Lexi. "What, they don't give you a rule book over there?" She handed Stefan a glass of blood. She handed the glass of bourbon to Emma. She turned to hold one glass of blood toward someone, smiling. "It's really good to have you back, Cris."

Emma took a sip of bourbon.

Lexi laughed, pointing at Stefan. "You know, you're missing your chance to weigh in on the Great Morgana Mikealson Cure Debate."

"What is he supposed to do, tell her it's her choice?" Isabella asked. "Because that worked out so well."

"Isabella..." Stefan trailed off in warning.

"What?" Isabella asked. "Her and Elena's choices suck and you know it."

"You know, it's funny, those three are in there arguing about how to protect the world, and they have yet to address their biggest issue." Stefan told them.

"Enlighten me." Emma told him.

"The sire bond's gone," Stefan told them. "Morgana and Elena's emotions are back. They finally know exactly how they feel."

"And what if whatever Elena feels is for you?" Emma asked.

Stefan considered the question for a moment. "I love her, but I'm not in love with her anymore. I'll always protect her. But after everything that happened, I can't go back to that."

"And Morgana?" Emma asked.

"I'm in love with her." Stefan told them. "There's a handful of epic loves for everyone in this world, and they're both one for me, but I'm done with Elena. Morgana is the one that has never hurt me intentionally when she was herself. I'd go back to her in a heartbeat. But, if that's not how either of them feel, then maybe that's exactly what I need to hear to get my ass out the door. Maybe I will move to Australia. I can live in a yurt."

Lexi laughed. "Cheers to that."

Isabella, Stefan, Lexi and Emma clinked their glasses together.

Vaughn suddenly revived, standing.

...

 **Damon's Room**

Elena, Damon, Jeremy and Morgana were talking.

"Come on, we don't need the Cure for Silas, he's a calcified statue." Damon told them.

Damon groaned uncomfortably.

Elena gave Damon a look. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Damon told her.

Morgana looked at the spot where Vaughn had shot him. "Take off your shirt."

"Morgana, there are children present." Damon told her.

"Fine." Elena told him, pulling the collar of Damon's shirt down to reveal the wound in his shoulder. Damon cringed in pain. "Damon, why isn't this healed?"

"Because the bullet was laced with werewolf venom, okay?" Damon asked. "The Hunters are dicks."

Elena turned worried within the blink of an eye.

Morgana turned away, starting to pace. "We need Klaus. We need his blood."

"Klaus would rather see me die." Damon told her. "Plus, Klaus is a thousand miles away sipping Hurricanes on Bourbon Street with Elizabeth."

"That wound will kill you." Morgana told him. "And, wow, I just sounded actually worried about your life, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Damon answered. "It was very sweet."

"Don't make me take it back." Morgana told him.

"Too late." Damon told her.

Morgana gave Damon an annoyed look.

"What about the Cure?" Jeremy asked.

Morgana looked from Jeremy to Damon. "Jeremy's right. If you're human, the werewolf venom won't hurt you."

"And here I was, so moved by your speech to save mankind." Damon told her. He faked listening downstairs. "Sounds like Vaughn's awake."

Damon walked past Morgana and Elena.

Elena turned after him. "Damon, wait."

...

 **Living Room**

Isabella, Stefan, Lexi and Emma watched Vaughn.

Damon walked in.

Vaughn turned around.

"Here." Damon told him, tossing the Cure to him.

Vaughn caught it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma asked.

"Digging up Silas." Damon told them, turning around, walking to the front door. "You coming, Vaughn, or not?"

Vaughn followed Damon out the front door.

Morgana and Elena arrived just as the door closed. They turned to Emma, Lexi, Stefan and Isabella, speechless.

...

 **Steven's Quarry**

Damon led Vaughn to the edge of a cliff overlooking the quarry.

"Here we are." Damon told him.

"What is it?" Vaughn asked.

"It's where I dumped Silas." Damon told him. "Closed off to hikers, no food for animals, endlessly deep water."

"I'm not following you, Damon." Vaughn told him. "Where exactly did you put the body?"

Damon humorously explained each step to Vaughn, indicating direction as necessary. "Well, um... well, let me see. So I dragged his stone ass through here, I flung him in that general direction, then he tumbled down into those weeds... I kind of lost him in the rocks. The thing about physics... wait, what is it? It's, ah, distance equals velocity times time? Guess I should've told you to bring some scuba gear, huh?"

Vaughn gave him an unamused look.

...

 **Parking Lot**

Evelyn held Matt's arms to keep him up. Matt held her arms to keep standing, his legs too tired to stand in one place for too long.

Alexander circled around them. "Don't you two look cozy?"

Evelyn glared toward him.

Alexander walked into the trailer.

"So..." Matt trailed off. "He seems nice."

Evelyn started to laugh, but stopped herself. "Don't make jokes. I'll laugh, and you'll fall."

Matt spoke lowly. "I'm wearing the Gilbert ring. I can't be killed by anything supernatural, so maybe if you're the one who detonates the bomb, then maybe I won't die."

"Absolutely not." Evelyn told him. "You'll blow into a billion pieces, the ring with it."

"There's only one way to find out." Matt told her.

"No, screw your plan, I've got my own." Evelyn told him. She smiled a small smile. "You asked me when I have ever been subtle for what I want. I've tried being subtle. I'm not good at it." Matt chuckled. "I'm better at being blunt. I always have been. And I've never been afraid of anything, but when I was, I did the thing I was most afraid of. And that's what I'm doing now."

Evelyn kissed Matt passionately, surprising him. Matt kissed her back awkwardly. The shot panned around them. Evelyn finally pulled away carefully, breathing deeply.

Evelyn was standing on the bomb, and Matt was on the pavement.

Matt looked down, realizing what she had done. "What are you doing?"

"This can't kill me, and you can't miss graduation." Evelyn told him. "I'll catch up after I get cleaned up so I can actually graduate, but, please, just go."

"No." Matt told her.

"Go!" Evelyn told him. "How long has it been since you've taken vervain? Don't make me compel you."

Matt gave Evelyn a look, looking at the trailer, looking at her.

Evelyn nodded.

Matt ran away as fast as he could.

Evelyn smiled, biting her lip.

Alexander ran out of the trailer, glaring at Evelyn angrily. "What have you done?"

Evelyn looked over her shoulder to make sure Matt was far enough away, smiling. "I finally chose a good friend."

Evelyn looked forward, giving Alexander a smirk, rushing off of the mat, out of the parking lot.

The bomb worth of six cars went off, exploding.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Living Room**

Isabella had her phone to her ear, walking into the room where Stefan, Morgana, Emma and Elena stood. "Elizabeth, now is not the time to decide that you are over Mystic Falls. I'm gonna call you every 10 minutes until you get your ass here to save my brother's life."

Isabella hung up.

Elena was pacing, discussing what to do next. "We have to do something. If those Hunters give the Cure to Silas–-"

"They're not giving it to Silas." Emma told her. "Wherever Damon is taking Vaughn right now, it's to stall, because Damon hasn't had time to bury Silas' body yet." Elena stopped pacing. "And that's all you need to know right now."

"Okay, fine." Morgana told them. "We're stalling the Hunters, but Damon is still dying."

"It was one bullet, and it was only laced." Isabella told her. "We still have a little bit of time. Elizabeth isn't answering, but I will go to New Orleans myself and I will beg Klaus if I have to."

"Then it's settled." Jeremy told them. "You're going to your graduation."

Jeremy walked closer, carrying, Emma and Elena's caps and gowns.

"Gradua–-" Emma started. "No, Jer, we never even sent in our college applications."

"I don't care." Jeremy told them. "Mom and Dad would kill you if there wasn't a photo of you in your graduation getup."

"Jer, no." Elena told her. "Not if you can't be there."

"Lexi and Derek'll keep me company." Jeremy told her. "You're going."

Emma and Elena finally relented, walking over to them to take their caps and gowns.

Emma looked at Elena. "Let's go graduate."

They smiled at each other.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside - Football Field**

Rosie was standing alone, looking around.

She heard Connor's voice behind her. "Rosie Lockwood." Rosie turned to face Connor. "Nice to meet you."

"Connor Jordan." Rosie replied. "I thought Scott got rid of you."

"He did, and then I shot him." Connor told her.

"You really think you intimidate me?" Rosie asked.

"No, I think that I need your blood to wake Silas." Connor answered.

Rosie raised her arm toward him. "Go ahead."

Connor gave her a confused look, taking her wrist, trying to cut it with a knife.

Rosie reacted quickly, taking the knife, stabbing Connor in the neck, letting his temporarily dead body fall to the ground.

Scott was standing behind him. "You don't know what subtlety is, do you?" Rosie smirked. "And, lucky for you, he was a ghost, and as of right now, so are you, so you won't turn."

"Let's hope that never happens, even when they bring me back to life." Rosie told him.

Scott nodded thoughtfully.

...

 **Elsewhere**

Caroline and Bonnie stood alone in their graduation gowns and hats.

Caroline sighed, looking at Bonnie. "Where is everyone?"

Matt walked toward them. "I'm here."

"Where have you been?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, you know, making plans for the summer, dodging death by vampire Hunter." Matt answered. "Evelyn saved my life by blowing herself up twice, so I'd say we're even."

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Where are Evelyn, Morgana, Emma and Elena?" Bonnie asked. "We can't do this without them."

Elena, Stefan, Morgana and Emma walked toward them.

"We're here." Elena told them, hugging Bonnie. "Thank you for today."

Evelyn walked toward them. "Got here as fast as I could."

Matt smiled.

 **(Song:) Gone - Olivia Broadfield**

"I can't believe it." Caroline told them happily. "We're actually all here. We are all here together." Morgana smiled. Bonnie had tears in her eyes. "Bonnie Bennett, are you crying?"

"It's our last hurrah before you guys go off to college." Bonnie told them.

"Before we go off to college." Caroline corrected.

"We... kinda sorta missed the deadline." Morgana told them. "You know, being emotionless bitches."

"Well, the perks of being vampires." Caroline told them. "We can go wherever we wanna go. We can choose our own roommates."

Everyone chuckled at her enthusiasm.

Bonnie smiled with tears in her eyes. "I'm happy we're all here."

"Aw, group hug." Caroline cheered.

"Ah, I don't-I don't hug..." Stefan trailed off.

"Oh, get over yourself." Emma told him, pulling Stefan in with them.

The group were all hugging and smiling.

Rudy opened the ceremony. "Welcome parents, family, and friends. What a beautiful day for a graduation. Thank you for joining us today on this special day, as we celebrate our graduates. So let's get started. John Albrecht. David Bance. Sarah Beasley. Um, not to play favorites, but I am especially proud of this next graduate, my lovely daughter. Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie walked toward Rudy, wrapping her arms around her father. "Congratulations. I'm so proud of you, sweetie."

"Thanks, Dad." Bonnie told him.

"You're welcome." Rudy told her.

Bonnie smiled. "For everything."

Rudy noticed something wrong.

Bonnie smiled, walking off stage.

Rudy went on with the ceremony. "Matt Donovan." Matt went up with a smile. "William Duncan. Caroline Forbes." Caroline practically skipped up there. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Caroline told him.

Rudy went on. "Matt Freeman. Emma Gilbert." Emma went up, waving, taking her diploma. "Congratulations."

Emma smiled. "Thank you."

Rudy went on. "Elena Gilbert. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Elena told him, walking away.

Rudy went on.

...

 **Seats**

Bonnie sat next to Evelyn, Sally and Rosie.

"Shouldn't you be sitting with the graduates?" Evelyn asked.

"I'm breaking a lot of rules lately." Bonnie told her.

"So how do we..." Evelyn trailed off.

Sally grabbed Evelyn's hand, wrapping the glass-like bracelet around her wrist.

 **(Song Ends)**

Evelyn felt magic affect her, looking light-headed, breathing deeply, everything sounding distant a far away.

Sally clasped the bracelet, taking her hands away.

Everything felt normal.

Evelyn could hear the applause for another graduate.

Evelyn looked at Sally. "What was that?"

"Me tying the spell to you." Sally answered. "The bracelet ties the spell to you. And even if it doesn't work, it will allow you to see him on the Other Side."

"So if the spell doesn't work, if I wear the bracelet, it'll let me see him?" Evelyn asked.

Rosie nodded. "And if any other ghosts are around, it'll glow, even when the Veil is up. For the spell to work, all you have to do is touch, make contact to Jeremy and..."

Kol suddenly leaned forward from the row behind them to speak to them. "Greetings."

Evelyn didn't look at him. "I thought Stefan got rid of you."

"He did, and I spent the night crawling out of a cement grave." Kol told her. He looked at Bonnie, Sally and Rosie. "Does that spell work for any ghost, then?"

Kol touched Evelyn's shoulder, but nothing happened. Evelyn looked at his hand on her shoulder, turning her head to look at Kol from over her shoulder.

"The spell will only work right when the Veil is being brought up, so that no one else does steal it." Bonnie told him.

Evelyn smiled, looking from Bonnie to Sally and Rosie on either side of her. "You thought about just almost everything, didn't you?"

Bonnie smiled.

Kol looked from them to behind his row. "Isn't that the witch your friend Elisaveta killed?" Bonnie, Evelyn, Sally and Rosie turned, surprised to see Aja sitting a few rows back. "And over there, that's my hybrid friend, Adrian. Also dead. In fact, these seats are scattered with two dozen supernatural faces, all of whom have reason to lash out since their lives were sacrificed in order to make your Expression Triangle. All they're waiting on is word from me."

"The Veil goes back up tonight." Rosie told him. "Don't you have anything better to do than harass us and our friends?"

Kol laughed. "Well, that's the thing. I don't want the Veil to go back up. In fact, I want you to drop it completely, so I and my fallen friends can live, witches. Or I could just steal the spell you meant for Jeremy. It's time to pay the piper."

Bonnie looked at Evelyn. "Trust me."

Evelyn nodded slightly.

Bonnie stood, leading the way toward the school.

Sally and Rosie stood, following her.

Kol smirked at Evelyn, standing, following the witches.

Evelyn watched them go.

...

 **Inside - Boiler Room**

Bonnie led them into the boiler room.

"The Kol I remember was adamantly against Hell on Earth." Bonnie told him.

"I was, till I was in Hell." Kol told them. "And it was there that I realized all of my crazy actions trying to put a stop to all of you was a figment of Esmeralda's mind control on me."

"So much for loving my Doppelganger, huh?" Rosie asked tauntingly.

"You're quite right." Kol told her. "I used to want to do anything to make her happy. Now I would very much like to destroy everything she built as revenge." He finally noticed Bonnie, Rosie, and Sally's bodies lying on the ground. "What's this?"

"It's us." Bonnie answered. "We died last night. We're ghosts, and we know that we have to bring Rosie back to life before we put the Veil up, and we don't know if the link is broken or not, so we don't know if it'll bring Sally and me back or not."

"We want the same thing you want." Sally told him. "We don't want to be on the Other Side with unfinished business. I wanted to stay with my best friends, and have the guy that I love back."

"I want my parents to see me off to college, I want to decorate my dorm room with my best friends." Bonnie told him. "We want to stay here, Kol. More than anything."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kol asked. "Let's do it together." He started walking toward them, but was stopped suddenly, as though an invisible wall stood between them. "What have you done?"

Kol tried to leave through the door they had came in, but again was blocked by the magical barrier.

"This will hold you till dark." Rosie told him. "Then, when I'm alive and the Veil is back up, this town will be rid of you for good."

Kol looked from Bonnie to Sally. "But everything you just said–-"

"It was true." Sally told him. "But we don't always get what we want, do we?"

...

 **Steven's Quarry**

Damon and Vaughn were still at the edge of the cliff.

Vaughn looked down into the quarry while holding a gun aimed at Damon.

Damon was imitating Vaughn's accent. "What's wrong, laddie? Can't swim?"

Vaughn looked at Damon, noticing his wound creeping up his neck. "The hell happened to you?"

Damon looked down. "Oh. Well, would you look at that. That is nasty."

"Connor..." Vaughn trailed off, laughing, looking at his gun. "He must've laced these bullets with Rosie Lockwood's werewolf venom."

"Ding-ding-ding." Damon told him. "Not as dumb as you sound. Having Rosie in my veins hurts more than I would've expected."

Vaughn suddenly shot Damon in the leg.

Damon groaned in pain, clutching at the new wound.

"This was all a lie, eh?" Vaughn asked. "You knew you were a dead man." He pulled the Cure, which was on a string about his neck, out from under his shirt. "Well, you don't get this back. Where'd you put Silas?" Damon laughed softly. Vaughn shot him square in the chest. Damon fell to his knees. "One more jolt of werewolf toxin, and you'll be dead within minutes. Where's Silas?"

Vaughn had his gun aimed at Damon's head.

Damon didn't respond.

Vaughn was about to pull the trigger.

Derek appeared behind Vaughn, snapping his neck, swinging him swiftly into the quarry. He turned to Damon. "Oops."

"One slight problem." Damon told him weakly.

Derek held up the Cure, dangling on the string. "You mean this?"

"Yes." Damon answered. "Yes, that."

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

Stefan, Morgana, Emma, Elena and Isabella stood alone.

Emma was on the phone.

Derek's voice was on the other line. "I would love nothing more than to get out of here before Vaughn comes back to life, but Damon won't take the Cure. He wants it for Morgana."

"Okay, just hang on a little longer." Emma told him. "Isabella's calling Elizabeth again."

Isabella got her voicemail again, hanging up in annoyance, shaking her head.

"Emma, we are past the point of Hail Mary phone calls." Derek told her. "What do you want me to do, stand here and watch him die, or force-feed him the Cure?" Stefan gave her a significant look. Emma remained silent. "Emma?"

Suddenly, a high-pitched noise caused Stefan, Elena, Morgana and Isabella to clutch at their heads in pain.

Emma lowered her phone to her side in confusion. "Guys?"

Aja and the other dead witches approached them.

"Remember us, Emma?" Aja asked, holding her arm out, casting whatever spell was hurting them.

Emma stepped toward her angrily.

Aja held her arm toward Emma, casting whatever spell was hurting the vampires on Emma.

Emma couldn't heal like they could. Feeling the same pain they did, Emma lowered to her knees, blood trailing from her nose and the corner of her mouth, making her scream.

Klaus and Elizabeth arrived, throwing a cap like a disk at Aja and beheading her.

Aja's headless body fell to the ground.

The noise stopped, the pain going away.

"There are plenty more of these to go around." Klaus told them. "Who's next? I can do this all day."

Stefan turned to Emma, biting his wrist, feeding her vampire blood to heal her.

Isabella stood, turning to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth and Klaus looked at each other, smiling small smiles.

...

 **Night - Salvatore Boarding House - Damon's Room**

Damon, all healed up, strode across his room bare-chested. He was starting to put a shirt on.

Elena walked in.

"Hi." Damon told her.

"Are you feeling better?" Elena asked.

"Yeah." Damon answered.

"So it's all healed up?" Elena asked.

"Fresh as a daisy." Damon answered.

"Good." Elena told him.

Elena slapped Damon in the face harshly.

...

 **Living Room**

Lexi, Emma, Alaric, Stefan and Morgana were settled down, drinking.

"Ouch." Lexi told them.

"Yeah, I taught her that swing." Alaric told her.

Morgana laughed.

"You know it's not polite to eavesdrop, right?" Stefan asked.

"Hey, I'm short on time here." Lexi told him. "Don't rob me of what little joy I have." She looked at Morgana. "And it's practically wasting your breathe telling Morgana not to eavesdrop on people."

Morgana smiled, holding her fist out to Lexi.

Lexi smiled, touching her own fist against Morgana's.

Elena walked in. "Anyone seen Jeremy?"

"Oh, Jer went to see Evelyn." Morgana answered. "He'll be back later. You know, before... " She looked sadly from Alaric to Lexi. "Well, you know."

"Yeah." Elena agreed. She looked at Morgana. "Morgana, can I, um... can I have a moment?"

"Sure." Morgana answered.

They left the room together.

Lexi turned to Alaric, Stefan and Emma. "This could get interesting."

"Usually does." Stefan told her.

Emma looked from Lexi to Alaric. "So, the Other Side... Not exactly a party, is it?"

"I've lived... better." Alaric told her.

"You know there's something else out there, right?" Emma asked. "There has to be. Silas' whole agenda was to find peace with his one true love, and whatever 'peace' is... it's out there. I figure once you've served our time for all the bad things you've done, then it's just about letting go, moving on."

"And how are we supposed to do that when the knuckleheads we care about can't seem to keep their lives straight?" Alaric asked.

Emma looked away. "Yeah..."

...

 **Parlor**

Morgana and Elena were talking.

"So, what's up?" Morgana asked.

"Honestly, Morgana, I just wanted to thank you." Elena told her. "For sticking by me when we were at our worst, for never leaving me alone. Even after everything I put you through, you... you never gave up on me."

"I, uh... I kind of couldn't turn my back on you." Morgana told her. "Look, whatever happened happened, and it'll keep happening. But, Elena, you are still my friend. I can't hate you. Forever, anyway."

Elena and Morgana smiled.

Elena held out her hand, closed-fisted. "Here." Morgana held out a hand. Elena put the Cure into it. "It's yours. I want you to have it."

"No, Elena, I'm not gonna–-" Morgana started.

"Gana." Elena told her. "The only person worse at being a vampire than me is you. Human blood is your downfall. You got the raw end of the vampire deal. The rest of us will be fine. We'll survive. I mean, you deserve whatever you want out of life." She folded Morgana's fingers over the Cure. "You deserve this."

Elena stood holding Morgana's closed fist in her hands.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Outside**

 **(Song:) Belong - Cary Brothers**

Isabella stood on the football field in front of the commencement stage.

Elizabeth approached her.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Isabella asked.

"Klaus and I were already on our way." Elizabeth told her. Isabella raised her eyebrows. "I might be leaving Mystic Falls for good, Isabella, but I never meant to go without saying goodbye."

"You don't owe me anything." Isabella told her. "You're moving on. By all means."

"Well, that's just is, isn't?" Elizabeth asked. "I never had any intention of moving on. Truth is, I'm terrified about what's happening to me."

Isabella looked surprised by the admission, but not by the fact that she was scared.. "So why are you here now? To say goodbye, forever?"

Elizabeth chuckled. "Well, I had considered offering Emma a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans... but I knew what her answer would be."

Isabella tilted her head, sighing. "Lizzie..."

"She has a home here." Elizabeth told her. "I understand that. But once she changes her mind, or the choice is taken from her... she'll know where I'll be. I know that I'm trying to be good, to live a good life now, Izzy. That I want to be better than I was when Klaus and I were together in the 20's. And I know that I'm afraid of going to that dark place again, to give in to my darkest desires that still care for Klaus because look where it's got me now, pregnant. Klaus is willing to wait until I realize that I don't want to fight what I feel anymore. He intends to be my last love. However long it takes." Isabella couldn't help a smile wishing she had a love like Klaus and Elizabeth. "Let's get out of here, before 12 angry hybrids decide to pick a fight."

Isabella smiled, walking away with her.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Damon's Room**

Damon watched the fire burn in the fireplace.

Elena walked in, striding toward him with purpose.

"I wanted to apologize." Damon told her.

Elena crossed her arms over her chest. "Good."

"Let me finish." Damon told her. "I said I wanted to. And then I realized, I'm not sorry."

"You would rather die than be human, and you expect me to be okay with that?" Elena asked.

"I didn't say you were supposed to be okay with it, I just said I'm not sorry." Damon told her. "But you know what I really am? Selfish, because I make bad choices that hurt you. Yes, I would rather have died than be human. I'd rather die right now than spend a handful of years with you, only to lose you when I'm too old and sick and miserable and you're still you. I'd rather die right now than spend my last final years remembering how good I had it and how happy I was, because that's who I am, Elena, and I'm not gonna change. And there's no apology in the world that encompasses all the reasons that I'm wrong for you."

Elena looked at Damon for a long moment. "Fine, then I'm not sorry either. I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question everything, that in death you're the one that made me feel most alive. You've been a terrible person, you've made all the wrong choices, and of all the choices that I've made this will prove to be the worst one. But I am not sorry that I'm in love with you." Damon looked at her in surprised happiness. "I love you, Damon. I love you."

Damon walked toward Elena, kissing her passionately. The kiss continued for several moments.

...

 **Stefan's Room**

Stefan was packing his bags.

Morgana walked in. "Hey."

"Hey." Stefan told her.

"So you're really leaving after you deal with Silas, getting rid of him?" Morgana asked.

"If there's no one left to care or want me, then yeah." Stefan answered. "I mean, I know you just got your emotions back on, and it's too much right now, so... I don't know what you want."

"You don't know what I want?" Morgana repeated, chuckling. "I, uh, I just wanted to say that I didn't want you to go." Stefan opened his mouth to speak. Alex cut him off. "Then I realized that I didn't want to be here, either. I mean, after all of the horrible things that have happened, and losing Jer, Kol and Ric again, and everything that happened with Elena and Damon... I just need a break from this town. We both need a break from this town, more than anyone, Stefan. And I didn't get college applications done, so I was gonna put it off until, I don't know... when we get back."

"We?" Stefan repeated.

Morgana nodded. "Yes. We." She took a deep breath. "That is, unless you don't want me to go with you."

Stefan inhaled, taking three steps toward her, pointing at Morgana. "Explain something to me."

"Anything." Morgana told him instantly.

"Why do you care about me?" Stefan asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Morgana asked.

"A very good one." Stefan answered. "After all of the horrible things I did to especially you, bringing all of this into your life again. You told me that you never wanted to be a vampire." Morgana almost laughed, shaking her head, opening her mouth to speak. Stefan cut her off. "Everything in your lives went down hill the second that we all met in the 20's."

Morgana scoffed. "Are you kidding me?" Stefan gave her a confused look. Morgana smiled. "None of this was your fault. It's my fault. I was born into a cursed family that drew bad luck or bad supernatural or bad everything into our lives. It wasn't because that we met. We met because of the curse. And it doesn't matter."

Stefan took two steps toward Morgana. "Why doesn't it matter?"

Morgana took two steps toward Stefan. "Why doesn't it matter? You really want to know?" Stefan nodded, looking at her expectantly. "Okay, fine, I'll tell you why. It doesn't matter because no matter what happens, it won't change the way that I have been feeling for what feels like forever ago, when everything changed in our lives for the both of us. And I know that you've been feeling it too. I denied it, pushing it away because of them, but I don't want to deny it or push it away anymore, because despite everything that's happened to us, you're the one that's made me the happiest, the one that made everything seem like it would go away, because you were the one that never turned your back on me. We were always in it together, and I don't want that to change."

"Then say it." Stefan told her, standing in front of her. "Morgana, say it."

"I love you, Stefan." Morgana told him.

Stefan smiled a small, happy smile, holding either of his hands on either of Morgana's cheeks, kissing her passionately. Morgana deepened it, pulling him closer. The kiss went on for several moments.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Outside**

Stefan was loading the car with Silas' body.

Isabella and Emma were standing next to him.

Damon walked out.

"Stefan?" Isabella asked.

"Think the quarry will be deep enough to bury Silas?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone's gonna stumble on him there." Damon told them.

"Yeah." Stefan agreed, continuing to load the car.

"You want me to, uh..." Isabella trailed off.

"No, it's all right." Stefan answered. "I got Morgana and Lexi coming with me."

"Yeah." Damon told him, starting to walk back inside.

"Hey, Damon." Stefan told him.

Damon turned to face him. "Yeah?"

 **(Song:) When I Was Younger - Liz Lawrence**

"I'm not happy about what happened between us and Morgana and Elena... but I'm not not-happy for you, either." Stefan told him. "I just want you to know that."

"Thanks, brother." Damon told him. "You, too."

Stefan smiled a small smile.

Damon turned around, walking inside.

Stefan closed the trunk.

Emma turned to face Stefan. "So you're really leaving?"

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, I think I am."

"Stefan, I don't really want you to go, but I understand if you have to." Emma told him. "Just... Don't be a stranger, please."

Stefan smiled.

"Call us, text us, just check in once in awhile." Isabella told him. "Come back and visit, or I will find you and kick your ass."

Stefan smiled. "I got it."

Emma smiled a small smile. "We've been through to much together just to throw it all away."

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, we have."

Emma wrapped her arms around Stefan. "Bye, Stefan."

"Don't worry, Em." Stefan told her, pulling away. "You'll see me again."

Emma smiled a small smile, backing away from the car.

Isabella wrapped her arms around Stefan. "Be happy, brother."

"I will." Stefan told her.

Isabella smiled, turning around, walking inside.

Stefan gave Emma a smile, opening the car door, getting inside, slowly driving away.

Emma smiled, watching it go until it pulled out into the night, letting the smile fade. "I'll see you again."

Emma slowly backed away, turning around, walking inside, turning back to the doorway to look outside, closing the door.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Underground Chamber**

Sally, Rosie and Bonnie stood in a circle with a torch behind each.

Scott, Liam and Derek stood next to the entrance.

"Are you ready?" Derek asked.

The witches nodded.

Rosie walked toward Liam. "You have to do it now."

"You three told me to make contact." Liam told them, stepping closer to Rosie, kissing her passionately. Rosie was surprised at first, but started to kiss back instantly. The torches flared up around them. Sally and Bonnie smiled. Derek rolled his eyes, smirking. After a moment, Scott pulled away. "I call that making contact."

Rosie smiled for a moment. She gasped, suddenly in pain, taking a step back, holding her chest.

Everyone watched.

Rosie breathed deeply, looking around. "It worked." She coughed softly, turning to Sally and Bonnie. "Did you..."

Sally shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Rose. It didn't work for us."

Sally took a deep breath, shaking her head in denial. "No. We're supposed to be linked. It should've brought you both back."

"The link broke when we died, Rose." Sally told her. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter." Bonnie told her. "We still have to put the Veil up. Now."

Rosie looked at Liam, Scott and Derek sadly.

Derek nodded. "I'm ready."

"So are we." Sally told her.

Rosie exhaled, crying silently, walking closer, standing in the circle.

The three witches took each other's hands, closing their eyes in concentration.

The flames in the torches flared up.

...

 **Outside - Football Field**

The stadium's lights were on.

Evelyn stood alone, looking around.

Jeremy walked toward her. "Hey."

"Hey." Evelyn told him.

"I got your message." Jeremy told her.

"I needed to see you." Evelyn told him. "They need to close the Veil, Jer. The hybrids, and the Hunters–-"

"I get it." Jeremy told her. "I'm ready. I just... wanted to be with you when it happened."

Evelyn looked around. "You see the lights? They spelled them to go out when the Veil starts to go up. It's like our own personal timer. It tells us when to say goodbye or when to..." She didn't finish, looking at Jeremy. "Did you, Emma and Elena...?"

"I can't." Jeremy told her. "I can't say goodbye to them. We said 'no tears' and... I left Emma and Elena a letter. They'll find it when all this is over. I'm ready."

Evelyn gave him a small smile, looking toward the lights.

...

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Parlor**

Alaric was gazing out the window when Damon returned.

Damon walked straight for the decanter of bourbon and poured a couple drinks.

"Moon's full." Alaric told him.

"Yeah." Damon told him.

"Where's Elena?" Alaric asked.

"She's trying to find the witches and Jeremy." Damon answered. "She's worried about the time." Alaric smiled. "What?"

"You got the girl, man." Alaric told him.

Damon looked as if he still couldn't quite believe it. "I got the girl."

"Now don't screw it up." Alaric told him.

Damon looked down at the drinks. "Well, with you looking over my shoulder, how can I?"

Damon looked back up to see that Alaric had disappeared.

...

 **On the Road - Stefan's Car**

Stefan was in the driver's seat.

Morgana was in the passenger seat.

Lexi was in the backseat. "So where are you guys gonna go? New York?"

"Too close." Morgana told her.

"Vegas?" Lexi asked.

Stefa groaned. "Ugh, no. Too touristy."

"Look, I know you two think I'm joking, but you are leaving." Lexi told them. She looked at Stefan. "You just graduated for the millionth time." She looked at Morgana. "And you just got your emotions back from the worst time of your life, and you need to break away from all of the painful memories. You both do. It's time to start living your lives."

Morgana smiled. "Thanks, Lexi."

Stefan watched the road. "I've never been to Portland." He looked at Morgana. "You?"

Morgana smiled widely. "What do you think...?"

Morgana looked in the backseat.

Lexi was gone.

Stefan sighed. "See ya, Lexi."

Morgana took Stefan by the hand sympathetically.

Stefan looked at Morgana, smiling a sad smile.

Morgana gave him a sad smile.

 **(Song Ends)**

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Boiler Room**

Elena opened the door to the boiler room, walking in. "Jer, are you here?"

Kol appeared behind Elena. "Well, well. Speaking of unfinished business."

Kol attacked Elena, throwing her to the ground.

Elena braced herself but just as suddenly as the attack started, Kol had vanished.

Elena stood, realizing what must had happened, but didn't have more than a moment to let it sink in. She heard a noise nearby. She turned around.

Katherine was there. "Happy graduation, cupcake."

Katherine slammed Elena against a wall.

...

 **Underground Chamber**

 **(Song:) In the Stream - S. Carey**

The witches were still doing the spell.

Scott looked at Derek. "I'm gonna miss you, Derek."

"I'll be around." Sally told him. He didn't know how to say goodbye, looking emotional. "Scott..."

Scott nodded, just as emotional but still staying strong. "I know... Derek. I know. Der."

Scott and Derek hugged brotherly.

...

 **Outside - Football Field**

The first light turned off by itself.

"So this is it?" Jeremy asked. Another light turned off. "'Cause there were a million things I wanted to say to you, but now nothing seems quite right."

Another light turned off.

Evelyn walked toward Jeremy. "Then don't say anything."

Evelyn kissed Jeremy passionately. Her bracelet started to glow blue, pulsing lights.

...

 **Underground Chambers**

The torch standing behind Sally extinguished.

...

 **Football Field**

Another light turned off.

Jeremy pulled Evelyn closer, continuing to kiss her passionately.

...

 **Underground Chambers**

The torch behind Bonnie extinguished, leaving them in darkness.

...

 **Football Field**

The last light turned off, leaving Jeremy and Evelyn in darkness.

The bracelet's blue light faded into darkness.

...

Evelyn pulled away from Jeremy, pressing her lips together.

Jeremy gasped, backing away, clutching at his chest. "What's happening?"

Evelyn smiled. "Oh, my God."

Evelyn was in shock, laughing a small, triumphant laugh.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

Evelyn smiled.

...

Jeremy and Evelyn were talking.

"It worked, Jer." Evelyn told him. "Bonnie, Tory and Lindsey did a spell that brought you and Liv back. I didn't think it would work, but they-they closed the Veil and you're still... here."

"I'm alive?" Jeremy asked.

Evelyn nodded.

Jeremy struggled for words, walking closer, wrapping his arms around Evelyn.

Evelyn smiled happily, holding Jeremy just as tightly.

...

 **Underground Chambers**

Rosie opened her eyes, standing alone.

Bonnie, Sally and Derek were gone.

Rosie seemed angry yet in despair, closing her eyes and starting to cry. "Liam..."

Liam walked toward Rosie, wrapping his arms around her, tears in his own eyes.

Sally, Scott and Derek watched them sadly, unseen from Sally and Derek's point of view.

Sally looked at Derek , sighing. "The Other Side was created to isolate the supernatural creatures, but witches have free reign. We can see who we want." She slid her hand along his shoulder. "Feel who we want."

"I told you we'd see each other again." Derek told her.

Sally had tears in her eyes, smiling though she was crying. "Take me to the Other Side."

Derek smiled a small smile, pulling Sally in for a hug.

...

 **Football Field**

Jeremy and Evelyn were still in each other's arms.

Evelyn opened her eyes, seeing Bonnie and Sally over his shoulder. "Bonnie. Sally." Jeremy pulled away, turning to face them. Evelyn walked toward them. "Thank you, guys, so much."

"You're welcome, Evelyn." Bonnie told her. "Seeing you happy like that is worth any consequence, no matter how bad it is."

Evelyn felt a vibration from the bracelet they had given her, looking down at it.

It was glowing, pulsing, a blue, dark tint.

Evelyn looked at Bonnie and Sally in confused suspicion. "When you gave me this, you said once the Veil was up, it would glow if a ghost was nearby, and that I would be able to see two of them." Bonnie closed her eyes in guilt, letting a tear fall. Evelyn shook her head in denial. "What did you do?"

"We have the witches, and Bonnie's Grams, Derek..." Sally trailed off. "We gave you that bracelet so that you can see us, we can talk whenever we want."

Evelyn had tears in her eyes. "No... No! No, you can't be dead."

"Do me this one favor." Bonnie told her. "You tell Morgana, Elena, Emma and Caroline that we're spending the summer with my mom."

Evelyn shook her head. "I can't. They need to know."

"For the first time in forever, our friends are okay." Sally told her. "We don't want to take that from them."

Bonnie walked past Evelyn. Sally followed her.

Evelyn turned to watch them go.

Bonnie turned to Evelyn. "We're gonna be okay, I promise."

Bonnie walked over to her Grams, taking her hand.

Sally walked over to Derek, wrapping her arms around him.

They walked away together.

The glow from Evelyn's bracelet faded into darkness.

Evelyn turned to Jeremy with tears in her eyes.

Jeremy walked closer, wrapping his arms around Evelyn, this time to comfort her, watching the ghosts walk away.

...

 **Mystic Falls High School - Hallway**

Katherine threw Elena against a door, making her fall to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Would you believe I'm having a bad day?" Katherine asked, picking Elena up, throwing her against a wall of lockers, making her fall to the floor. Elena stood. Katherine rushed closer, kicking up her leg to press her booted foot over Elena's neck, pinning her against the lockers. "It started when those witches denied me my Silas and Rosalita-like immortality."

"Of course, because Katherine Pierce can't be happy with good old vampire-caliber immortality." Elena told her, pushing her leg away, using it to slam Katherine to the floor.

Katherine immediately slammed Elena against another wall of lockers. Elena ripped off one of the locker doors, swinging it at Katherine's face.

Katherine caught the door. "I deserved it. I never had a graduation, or a prom, or, you know, a life. But Emma did." She swung the door into Elena's face, sending her back a pace. "She has everything, and it's not because she's a good little girl who deserves happiness. It's because she stole mine."

Katherine threw the door at Elena.

Elena ducked.

The door lodged into the other lockers.

Elena turned to face Katherine. "I stole her happiness? You killed my brother."

Katherine rushed toward Elena. Elena blocked Katherine, throwing her down the hall.

Katherine stood. "I'll admit, that was nasty."

Elena yelled in fury, rushing toward Katherine. Katherine twisted Elena's arm, throwing her at a fire emergency case, making the glass shatter and Elena fall to the floor. Elena struggled on the floor.

Katherine walked over, seeing a janitor's mop propped against the wall, breaking off the wooden handle. "I have nothing." She hit Elena with the stick. "But I'm about to change that."

Elena tried to crawl away.

Katherine kicked Elena in the side, making her roll onto her back.

"Kicking someone while they're down..." Elena trailed off. "Classy till the end, Katherine."

Katherine chuckled. "Your end."

Katherine stabbed the broken end of the stick into Elena's throat.

Elena gulped, struggling against it.

Katherine dug it in deeper.

...

 **Flashback - Earlier That Night**

 **Salvatore Boarding House - Parlor**

Elena was trying to give the cure to Morgana. "You deserve whatever you want out of life. You deserve this."

"Listen..." Morgana trailed off. "I'm glad you're okay with who you are now. But I'm actually okay with being a vampire now."

Elena looked at Morgana in realization. "Elizabeth told you, you where going to be an aunt?"

Morgana changed the subject. "Every single thing I did to get this, I did for you, so that the choice of whether you wanted to be a vampire or not would always be yours. If I can't be human again, then you should."

Morgana placed the Cure in Elena's palm.

...

Now

Night - Mystic Falls High School - Hallway

Katherine pulled the stick out of Elena's throat, thrusting her hand into Elena's chest, grabbing hold of her heart.

Elena frantically reached into a pocket in her jacket.

"Bye-bye, little girl," Katherine told her.

Elena finally pulled the Cure out of her pocket, shoving it into Katherine's mouth, forcing her jaw to close around it.

Katherine's eyes widened as the Cure dissolved in her mouth. She to the floor beside Elena, unconscious.

"Have a nice human life, Katherine," Elena told her.

As Katherine, unconscious, and Elena, weak, laid on the floor side-by-side, Elena looked at the ceiling in relief.

...

 **Underground Chambers**

Rosie and Liam stood alone in the dark chamber.

"Rose..." Liam trailed off. "We don't have to be here, not if you don't want to." Rosie nodded slowly, looking more numb and cold than we had seen her before, thoughtful. Liam walked closer to her. "Come on."

Rosie nodded, letting Liam lead her out of the chamber, into the tunnels.

They walked along for moments.

...

 **Boiler Room**

Rosie and Liam walked upstairs, into the boiler room, seeing their bodies.

Rosie looked at them for a moment. She turned to Liam. "I want to bring them back."

"What?" Liam asked.

"I can bring them back." Rosie told him. "They brought me and Jeremy back. I can bring them back."

Liam shook his head, surprise and confusion and worry all over his face as he let the words sink in. "Rosie, that spell killed all of you the first time. You can't do it."

"I can." Rosie told him. "We can still bring them back."

"It'll kill you, Rose." Liam told her. "Again." He shook his head. "And then you'll go on the Other Side, and once you are, it gets destroyed, and everybody will be back. All of the ones that shouldn't be back."

Rosie looked at Liam levelly. "I'll gain strength. I might not be able to do it today or tomorrow or even a month from now, but I will find a way to bring them back without killing myself." Liam looked at her seriously. Rosie looked at him with a glazed over look. "And I won't stop until I do."

...

 **Steven's Quarry**

At the quarry, above the water fall, Stefan and Morgana carried the bags toward the water.

"So you're ready for this?" Stefan asked. "Leaving your life back here behind?"

"I just need some distance." Morgana told him.

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

Morgana smiled. "But the best thing is that I'll be with you."

Stefan walked closer to Morgana with a small, teasing smile. "Whoever knew that Morgana Mikealson could be the sweetest, corniest girl on top of all the rebelliousness?" Morgana smiled in mock shock, hitting his chest. Stefan wrapped his arms around Morgana's waist, lifting her above the ground, spinning around. Morgana laughed, giggling. Stefan put her down again. Morgana smiled, hugging him tightly. Stefan sighed. "Despite the big, great admission, we still have to get rid of Silas."

Morgana sighed in disappointment. "Oh, yeah." Stefan smiled at her reaction, unloading the canvas bag, containing Silas' remains. Morgana grabbed his arm, pulling him closer. "Just one kiss before we hit the road."

Stefan smiled, kissing Morgana passionately, dropping the bag to the ground.

The bag made a lot of loose noises, making them stop in confusion.

Stefan and Morgana looked at the bag, looking down at all of the loose pieces.

Morgana kicked it.

Stefan reached inside to find shards of ordinary stone.

Silas was in Elena's form, walking toward them. "Don't bother. I'm not there."

"Silas." Morgana realized. "You were stone. They saw you. The spell worked."

"That's the funny thing about spells." Elena/Silas told them. "They're bound by Nature. Nature demands balance, so every spell has a loophole. The spell that turned me into stone was bound by three witches. Living witches. So when those witches died, the spell broke."

"Bonnie?" Morgana asked, shaking her head. "Rosie? Sally? They're not dead."

"One of them is not dead, because of the spell, but it doesn't matter, does it?" Elena/Silas asked. "And here's where the mystery of me comes full circle. I created the immortality spell two thousand years ago. I can never die, so Nature needed to find a balance. A version of me that could die. A shadow-self. A Doppelganger."

"So, this is finally your real face?" Morgana asked. "You're another one of them?"

"Not exactly." Elena/Silas told them. The shot panned to the car window, revealing Stefan's face instead of Elena's. Silas looked at Stefan. "Hello, my shadow-self." Morgana transformed, going to attack. Silas merely looked at Morgana, making it seem like her world shook as she just stopped moving. "Don't fight. Don't even move."

Morgana stopped fighting. She didn't move.

Silas approached Stefan, stabbing him in the stomach with a stake.

Stefan groaned, looking toward Morgana. "Just let her go."

"Why would I do that?" Silas asked. "Doppelgangers make it a point to destroy each other's lives. And the quickest way to destroy yours is through her."

"This has nothing to do with her." Stefan told him angrily. "Just us."

"Oh, believe me, I'm dealing with you right now." Silas told him. "Do you have any idea what it's like to starve for two thousand years?"

Silas let go.

Stefan fell to his knees.

Morgana cried out in shock and confusion, trying to move, but she couldn't take a step, and she couldn't move a muscle.

Silas put Stefan into the safe that they had Alex put in.

"No!" Morgana told him. Silas smirked, locking Stefan inside, tipping it over the edge. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Somebody! Please help!" The safe fell over the edge of the water fall, sinking into the quarry. Morgana screamed the next word as loud as she could in anger, pain and denial. "No! Stefan!" She glared at Silas, tears streaming down her face. "Let him go!"

"No." Silas told her, stepping closer, placing a hand on Morgana's cheek. Morgana turned her head away in anger and disgust, looking at the water in pain. "Now, what do I do about you?"

Morgana fell to her knees as Silas took the mind control away. She crawled toward the cliff edge, looking over it to the water below, her voice a scream. "Stefan!"

...

 **Safe**

Stefan hit against the safe as it started to sink underwater. "Morgana!"

Water engulfed his face before he could finish.


End file.
